Avatar: Twist Of Faith
by MakorraLove97
Summary: What would happen if The Avatar:The Last Airbender characters met The Legend Of Korra characters? Aang and his friends were walking around town a year after the war and they meet this women who tells them Azula escaped prison with the help of a masked man and they went back to the future. Now it's up to Aang and his friends to save Republic City with the help of the new Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, so this is my first story on Fanfiction so please bare with me lol x] so yeah, I hope you like it! :) I don't usually write stories that are in like a play format but for this one I just decided to so yeahh, hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**I OWN NOTHING EXPECT FOR THE STORYLINE**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

_*****IMPORTANT***- Okay, so by chapter four I change the format of the writing so please bare with me until then, thanks!**_

* * *

**Summary:**

What would happen if The Avatar:The Last Airbender characters met The Legend Of Korra characters?

-Aang and his friends were walking around town a year after the war and they meet this women who tells them Azula escaped prison with the help of a masked man and they went back to the future, Now it's up to Aang and his friends to get to the future with the help of a women named Enda and to save Republic City with the help of the new Avatar.

* * *

Chapter 1-

_(It's one year later after Avatar Aang defeats Fire-Lord Ozai. Azula went to jail with her father. Zuko was determind to find his mother and his friends want to help. Mai loved Zuko and Zuko loved Mai but Mai met her first love at a restaurant and Zuko felt drawn to someone else. An old friend actually. Her name is June, the bounty hunter who tried to help him capture Avatar Aang at one time. Everyone was surprised at first but respected his wishes. Aang and Katara finally got together after the war was over and Zuko became the new Fire-Lord. Recently though, Katara and Toph been fighting over who was a better teacher to Aang. Aang, of course, wouldn't choose over his girlfriend and one of his best friends. He believes that they were both great, amazing and smart teachers. Right now they all are in a small town in the Earth Kingdom. The now, Ex-Fire-Lord Ozai said the last place he knew Zuko's mother was in a small town in the Earth Kingdom. So, now Katara and Toph are fighting, Aang and June went into town for some food and supplies, Zuko and Sokka are hanging out in the house listening to Katara and Toph fight and Suki is taking care of all the animals and practicing her fighting skills. Now, the rest . . . begins here.)_

* * *

Toph: I'm a better teacher than you so get over it already!

Katara: What? You are not! I teached Aang waterbending quicker than you teached Aang how to earthbend!

Toph: That's only because earth is the opposite of air so that is not my fault!

Katara: Well, if you were a good enough teacher you would have been able to teach him!

Toph: Oh, so it's my fault he's an airhead? You know, your problem is that you think that you are better than everyone else!

Katara: *Gasps* What? I do not! You think you're the best teacher because your the youngest and blind!

Toph: *Laughs* Well, that kinda does make me the best and awesome.

Katara: Ugh! You're unbelievable!

Toph: Oh? I'm unbelievable and you're not? You're the queen of being unbelievable!

Katara: You know, your problem is that you just can't have a regular and peaceful conversation with someone without getting into a fight or an argument!

Toph: That is not true! You just think you are always right!

Katara: That is because most of the time I am right! Just like in this situation, I am right!

Toph: Then why don't you prove it? Let's have a nice match. One on one. Earth and Water.

Katara: What? No! I am not going to have a match with you! Besides, I would probably hurt you.

Toph: Oh what? You think because I can't see I can't beat you in a match? You think you'll hurt me? *Chuckles* I can take care of myself. I want to fight you to prove otherwise! That I can beat you and I am stronger and a better teacher!

Katara: No! I am not going to fight with you!

Toph: Why? You scared? Huh? *Laughs*

Katara: *Faces gets red and starts to get mad* Scared? I am not scared! I just- just- I just don't want to- um hurt you! Like I said before!

Toph: *Rolls eyes* Oh give me a break. Let's go, Princess. *Starts to walk towards an empty field.

**(Inside the house.)**

Zuko: *Walks out of the kitchen and into the living room* So, they still going at it?

Sokka: Ohhhhhh yeah. Now they're going to fight. This is gonna be good.

Zuko: Come on, let's go and watch.

*They run outside towards where Toph and Katara went.*

**(With Aang and June.)**

June: Okay, I think we got everything.

Aang: Yeah, come on let's go back- *Eyes widen and a huge smile appears* LOOK!

June: *Looks around but doesn't see anything* What?

Aang: *Grabs June's hand and pulls her into a small shop*

**(With Toph and Katara.)**

Toph: You ready, 'Sugar Queen'?

Katara: Pssh, Bring it!

Sokka: Wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaaaaaait!

Katara: *Looks behind her to see Zuko and Sokka running towards them* Ugh, what is it?"

Toph: Yo bonebrain, go away 'cause we're busy here.

Katara: You both aren't going to stop us from fighting.

Zuko: Oh, we're not here to stop you guys. We're here to watch.

Sokka: Yeah, continue on.

*Katara and Toph their roll eyes.*

Katara: Whatever. Let's go, Toph.

Zuko: Okay, aaaaaand . . . Begin!

Toph: *Picks up two huge rocks and flings them at Katara.*

Katara: *Dodges the rocks at the last second and picks up the water from the lake near by and whipes Toph.*

Toph: Ahh! *Keeps getting hit by water whipes, which is making deep cuts in her skin. One slash of water cuts her cheek, making it bleed.* Oww! *Makes a rock shield.*

Katara: Oh come on, Toph, come out here and fight!

Toph: *Whispers to self* Oh you want a fight? I'll give you a fight . . .* *Blasts the rocks off and throws them at Katara. Picks up another rock and his Katara right in the stomach.*

Katara: Ahh! Oww! *Puts one hand on her stomach in pain and uses the other to try to defend herself.*

Toph: *Makes a huge, sharp rock hit Katara's arm that she was defending herself with and then makes two rocks wrap around Katara's ankles and throws her body to the ground.*

Katara: Ahh! *Body slams on the ground.*

Toph: I sooooo win. *Laughs.*

Katara: The fight isn't over just yet! *Wraps water around Toph's body then turns the water to ice. Makes the ice tighten around Toph's body and holds it there.*

Toph: Ahhhh! Ow! Katara! Ahh! It hurts!

Katara: *Lifts Toph off the ground with the ice slowly.*

Toph: Stop! Stop I- I can't see up here! Put me down! Katara!

Katara: Not so tough now, are ya? *Throws toph to the ground, making a lound crack.*

Toph: Ahhh!

Sokka: Katara! What's wrong with you?

Zuko: What was that about, Katara?

*Sokka and Zuko run to Toph's side and checks on her.*

Katara: *Thinks for a moment then realizes what she just did.* Toph . . . *Gasps* Toph, I am so sorry! *Runs to Toph's side.* I- I don't know what happened . . . why- why I did it. Let me- let me heal you.

Toph: No! Stay away from me! I think- oww! I think you broke my ankle! Go away.*

Zuko: *Picks Toph up in his arms.* Come on, let's get you inside. Maybe my uncle will know how to help.

*Zuko, Sokka and Toph all go inside the house and leaves Katara alone . . . with tears coming down her face.*

* * *

_*****IMPORTANT***- Okay, so by chapter four I change the format of the writing so please bare with me until then, thanks!**_

**I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!_  
**

**Chapter 2 should be up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again, um I don't know if you guys liked my first chapter, I hope you did though and if you guys have any tips or advice for my stoires then please help me lol, thank you and here is chapter two. :)**

**Please comment and let me know what you think of it :) Thankk youu**

**I own nothing!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR/AND THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_*****IMPORTANT***- Okay, so by chapter four (4) I change the format of the writing so please bare with me until then, thanks!**_

* * *

Chapter 2-

**(Aang and June enter the shop that Aang wanted to go in and dragged June into.)**

Aang: Um . . . Hello? Anyone here? Hello?

June: Maybe no one is here. Let's just go.

(The shop was black and purple only and had candles everywhere. There was no light, just lite candles. There were insents burning and you would get an eering feeling when you walk in. There was just a white cat sitting on the empty desk licking its paws.)

June: Aang, come on. Let's go, no one is here but a cat come on-

(A young women, in her early 30's appears and smiles.)

Women: Hello Avatar Aang and his friend, June. My name is Enda. I've been expecting you.

Aang: You were expecting us?

June: How do you know our names?

Enda: Like I said, I've been expecting you. You see, I'm not some fake or even real fortune teller. No, I won't tell you your fortune or your future. I will though, tell you your faith, destiny and your next adventure.

June: Okay, I'm lost. Aang already defeated the now ex- Fire-Lord Ozai and he's keeping balance in the world. What else is there?

Enda: There is a past, present and future. You see, the future does not have balance. You see here, someone came here from the future and didn't know any better and befriend Azula. He helped Azula escape and now the two are in the future world. One six people could transfer someone back and forth. Two people from the past, two people from the present and two people from the future. It is very hard to find them and if you ask people about it, you will be put into a mental hospital. It's very dangerous but as the Avatar of the present, your job is to protect everyone and if the future gets messed up, so will the present. Between Azula and the new evil as friends, in the future . . . only bad could happen. You have to stop them both. Quickly! I could send you and your friends there but you would have to find Mena or Ken. Get your friends and pets and meet me in an hour . . . right here. Do you understand?

*Avatar Aang and June stands there in shock for a few minutes.*

June: How- how do we know you aren't lying and you just want to scam us and make some money?

Enda: *Chuckles* I havn't asked you for money, have I? This is not a scam. If you don't believe me, go see if Azula is there for yourself. Then, come back here with everyone and I will show you I am not lying. Now, hurry!

*Aang and June stare at Enda for a minute in shock then slowly they both nod and rush out of the shop.*

* * *

_*****IMPORTANT***- Okay, so by chapter four (4) I change the format of the writing so please bare with me until then, thanks!**_

**I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!_  
**

**Chapter 3 should be up soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is chapter 3 I hopee you enjoy it :)**

_**Please comment to let me know how you like it, thankk youu ^_^**_

**I OWN NOTHING, I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

_*****IMPORTANT***- Okay, so by chapter four (4) I change the format of the writing so please bare with me until then, thanks!**_

* * *

Chapter 3-

June: You don't seriously believe anything she's saying . . . do you?

Aang: *Turns around slowly and gives June a half smile and shrugs his shoulders* Well- yeah, June I kinda do.

June: Wait, you do? Come on Aang, she's full of it!

Aang: I don't know, I think Enda is telling the truth.

June: Riiiiight, I'm so sure 'Enda' is going to make us magically appear in he future.

Aang: There is only one way to find out . . .

June: Oh? And what's that?

***25 minutes later and Aang and June end up at the prison.***

June: Now where to?

Aang: Over here! *Runs towards a large gate.*

June: *Rolls eyes and runs after Aang.*

Aang: *Sees one of the guards on the floor, holding his head. Huh? *Runs to the guard.* Wha- what happened?

Guard: Avatar Aang! Oh, thank goodness you are here! It was so- so horrible. It was incredible though!

June: What happened? *Helps guard stand up.*

Guard: A- Azula and some mad man. Azula was screaming and yelling and then- out of nowhere- A man who I would have to say middle age and was wearing a white mask with red lines on it, wearing a black outfit and a hood, came. He attacked us and that's all I remember, that's when he chi- blocked me and I got knocked out.

Aang: Chi- blocked?

?: What? You never heard of it before? And are you going to ask- or would you rather me just say it?

(Everyone turns around and looks to find where the voice is coming from.)

*Finally a women, in about her 30's comes out of the shadows. Her hair was messy, her face and body scratched, brusied and bloody.*

(Everyone stares at her, shocked.)

Guard: Anastasia-

Anastasia: *Raises hand and snaps.* Don't! I don't want to hear anything from you. I lost my bending because I was trying to save yours.

Guard: Are you seriously blamming me? I didn't ask for you to push me out of the way!

Anastasia: But I did! I told you to get back up and you just stood there and watched!

Guard: I-

June: Wait, what do you mean you 'lost your bending'?

Anastasia: That's exactly what I mean. That man- he said his name was- was Amon, he took my bending. Just like what you did to the ex- FireLord Ozai. He put his tumb on my head and took my bending! *Sighs.* He is a monster and he needs to be stopped. *Turns to leave but stops.* Oh, and Amon, he didn't just come and leave, he also took Azula. *Nods and then leaves.*

Aang: We need to do something.

Guard: You can't get back her bending?

Aang: *Shakes head.* No . . . no, I can't. I can only take away the bending. I don't know how to restore it yet.

June: Come on, let's tell the others and get back to Enda.

Aang: *Nods.*

(Both June and Aang run off to go tell the others.)

* * *

_*****IMPORTANT***- Okay, so by chapter four (4) -the next chapter- I change the format of the writing so please bare with me until then, thanks!**_

**I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!_  
**

**Chapter 4 should be up soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I just wanted to say thank you for all the tips that you guys been giving me and they are really helpful! :) Oh, and sorry for all the mistakes and the typos, my computer is being grr and doesn't have spell check and I try to type fast or whatever, but I am sorry for that. Thank you for the tips though and thank you for understanding :) Oh, and sorry for the chapters being short, I'll try to make them a bit longer. I'm also going to try to change up how I type it, like switch it up a bit so I hope you don't mind. I hope you like the story so far! n.n**

**Please comment and let me know what you think ^_^**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter- 4

Sokka bursts out laughing, "Ha! Go to the future! Ha, Ha, Ha! That's the funniest thing you have ever said! You know, and I thought you, June, was not the joker type."

June rolls her eyes, "We aren't joking, Sokka."

Aang looks around, "Hey, where's Katara and Toph?"

Uncle Iroh walks out of the room and sighs, "I gave Toph some tea. She is starting to feel better. Her ankle still hurts though."

Aang looks at everyone confused, "What happened?"

Zuko stands up from the couch and explains, "Toph and Katara were fighting and then Katara kind of- over did it and Toph got hurt and Katara is now by the lake."

Aang turns to walk out the door but June grabs his arm, "Aang, we don't have time for this, we have to go."

Aang shakes his head, "I'll get Katara, you guys go talk to Toph."

*Everyone nods and leaves.*

**(With Katara.)**

Katara was stamping on the ground screaming at herself, "Stupid water! Stupid me! Ugh! Why did I have to be so stupid and hurt her like that!"

Aang quietly speaks to Katara, "Because you were upset and you didn't mean to. Toph understands that."

*Katara whips her body around and sees Aang facing her. Katara lowers her eyes and stares at the ground.*

Aang takes a step closer to Katara, "Are you alright?"

Katara shakes her head, "No . . . no, I'm not." Katara runs into Aang's arms and begins to let tears roll down her face.

*Aang holds Katara tightly against him.*

In between sobs Katara manages to say, "She'll never forgive me. I don't know what came over me."

"It's called pride." Toph says as she makes her way over to them.

*Aang and Katara both quickly turn around and see Toph standing there in front of them with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.*

Katara stares at Toph, "Toph, I-"

Toph cuts her off, "Save it. I get it, I made you feel that Earth was better than Water and I was stronger. You just wanted to prove I was wrong."

Katara half smiles, "So . . .? You forgive me?"

Toph smirks, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Katara smiles, "Thank you!"

(June runs out of the house and up to them.)

June finally catches up with them and says, "We have to go."

Katara and Toph both look at each other, confused and ask in unison, "Go where?"

Aang grabs Katara's hand, "I'll explain on the way."

(Katara and Toph nod and they all start to run towards Appa and everyone else.)

Sokka looks at everyone and puts his hands on his hips, "Okay, everyone ready to go or what?"

Suki jumps on Appa and smiles at Sokka, "Everything is packed and ready to go."

Sokka checks all the bags again and makes sure they have everything, "Alright, good, okay, yeah, good and- wait, where is Aang, Toph, June and Katara? Where are they?"

Toph rolls her eyes and snaps, "Oh, calm down, bonehead. We're right here.

Aang helps Katara get on Appa then jumps on himself, "Everyone ready?"

*Everyone nods and climbs onto Appa.*

Zuko watches June help his uncle get onto Appa and he looks at him confused, "Uncle? You're coming?"

Uncle Iroh chuckles, "Why yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Zuko cocks his head to the side, "I- I don't know. I just thought you would rather stay here and take care of the tea shop."

Uncle Iroh shakes his head, "One of my friends is watching the shop for me. Also, if Azula has gotten free, then you are going to need as much help as you can get."

Zuko nods.

Aang watches everyone get on and getting comfrontable, "Okay, is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone screams, "Yeah!"

Aang smiles and turns to Appa, "Appa, yip, yip!"

*Appa then flies off into the sky and goes towards Enda's shop.*

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 4, I hope you liked it! :)**

_Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!_

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it a lot! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is chapter 5; I hope you like it! :)**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

_Please comment and let me know what you thought of it, thank you :)_

* * *

Chapter 5-

**(Enda was sitting at her desk in her dark shop, waiting.)**

*The door opens and 'Team Avatar' runs inside.*

Aang takes a step towards Enda, "Enda, these are my friends. Guys, this is Enda."

Enda nods, "Hello. If I may ask, what are your names and what kind of benders are you?"

Toph gives her a confused look, "Why?"

Enda stands up and walks around her desk and faces all of them, "It's to see how you all could fight and if you guys are strong enough for the upcoming battle you will soon be facing."

Zuko eyes the women and starts to get annoyed, "We are strong enough."

Sokka cocks his head to the side, "What upcoming battle?"

Enda puts her hands behind her back, "With the man, Amon and Azula. Now, what do each of you bend and what are your names?"

Aang starts off, "Avatar Aang. Every element, plus I learned how to take away someone's bending.

Katara then answers, "Water bender."

Enda stares at Katara, "And?"

Katara looks at the women, confused, "And what? I'm just a water bender."

"Liar." Enda simply states.

Katara puts her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

Enda repeats her statement, "I said, 'liar'."

Katara rolls her eyes and her face turns a bright red, "You don't believe me?"

Now it was Enda's turn to roll her eyes, "You're a water bender and . . . ?

Katara huffs and finally snaps, "And what?"

Enda cocks her head to the side and simply replies, "And a blood bender."

Katara shakes her head and a tear comes down her cheek, "I am not a blood bender."

Enda sighs, "Yes you are."

Katara looks straight into her eyes and shows no emotion, "I have the ability to but I never will."

Enda shakes her head, "I didn't ask if you want to do; or if you ever wanted to. I asked what you could bend, what you can do. You can blood bend and you need to accept that, whether you like it or not. Next?

Sokka takes a step c loser to Enda, "Sokka, I'm a non bender but I have a boomerang that I fight with. It always comes back. I can also fight with swords."

Enda nods then looks at Toph, "I'm Toph. I'm an earth bender and since I'm blind I could see with my feet. I am also able to metal bend."

Enda eyes Zuko, "And you?"

"I'm the new Fire Lord. My name is Zuko. I'm a fire bender and I could make and redirect lighting."

Suki walks next to Sokka and takes his hand, "I'm Suki. I might be a non bender but I am really good at fighting and I could chi- block someone."

June licks her lips and leans against the wall, "I'm also a non bender. My name is June, I'm also a bounty hunter. I also have a pet Shirshu, Nyla, she's blind but she is good at sensing and if she licks you, you will be temporarily paralyzed."

Enda smiles a little, "Good, next?"

Uncle Iroh takes a step forward and smiles, "Oh, I am Zuko's uncle. I am Uncle Iroh, I could fire bend and breathe fire. I am also very good at creating and redirecting lighting."

Enda smiles and lets out a small chuckle, "Ah, yes of course. The 'Dragon of the West.'"

Uncle Iroh smiles, "The one and only."

Enda claps her hands together, "Okay, good. So, is everyone ready?"

Aang looks at everyone then answers, "Yes, we are all ready."

Enda starts to walk towards the back of the shop, "Okay, but beware, when you get to Republic City, you all may be separated. Remember how many you are: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, June, Uncle Iroh, Appa, Momo, and Nyla. There are eleven of you. Remember that."

Toph rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, now can we get on with this whole 'going to the future' thing?"

Enda nods, "Alright, everyone, follow me."

Enda opens up the small door that is in the back of the shop and everyone follows her. When they go through the door it leads to a backyard. It was small and all there was were grass and another small door leaning against a fence.

Enda walks over to the door that is leaning against the fence, "Okay, I hope you are all ready. Be careful and good luck. See you soon!"

Enda opens the door and all you could see was another sky.

Toph sighs, "This is so stupid and whatever is through that door is probably stupid . . . and I can't even see what's through it! Am I right or am I right?"

Zuko rolls his eyes, "This looks so stupid. Through the door you could see another 'sky' or whatever."

Toph laughs, "Another sky? Really? Come on, give me a break. Enda, do you really expect us to believe something like this?"

Enda gives them a small smile, "Sometimes, what you think you can't believe, is more believable and true than things you can believe."

Enda nods then June takes a step towards the door, "Hey guys, there is only one way to see if this whole thing is true."

Sokka's eyebrow raises, "And what's that?"

June gives them a smirk then jumps through the door.

Zuko screams after her but she is long gone. Zuko turns and faces Enda with pure anger in his eyes, "What did you do to her?"

Enda smiles, "She is showing you that she believes me and she is showing you to do the same."

The next thing they know, Suki runs to the door and jumps through.

Sokka screams after her and then by accident he falls through the door, "Ahhh!"

Katara gasps, "Sokka!"

Katara runs to the door and slowly peeks her head through, "Sokka!"

Enda rolls her eyes, "Just go in!"

Enda pushes Katara in and she screams until you can't see or hear her anymore.

Enda smiles at the ones that are left, "So, who's next?"

Aang takes a deep breath, "I will."

Momo, Appa and Nyla come over to Aang and stand by his side.

Aang breaths in and out slowly then finally leaps through the door with Appa, Momo and Nyla following behind him.

Now, all there was left was: Zuko, Uncle Iroh, and Toph.

Enda smiles at them and cocks her head to the side, "So? Who wants to go next?"

Toph sighs, "Well I can't see and if this whole 'sky' this is true, I really can't see there. Maybe I should just wait here."

Uncle Iroh walks to the door and faces Enda, "I hope to see you soon." He smiles then jumps through the open door.

Zuko screams out to his Uncle but it was already too late.

Zuko sighs then takes Toph's hand, "Come on, I'll guide you where to go."

Toph sighs and nods slowly, "Al- alright."

They both take a deep breath and Enda nods at both of them, "Good luck."

Zuko and Toph run through the door and only a few seconds later and they disappear into the sky.

Enda sighs and shuts the door, "I hope they all land safely."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"AAAAHHH!" June screams as she falls. It was true; she was falling from the sky. She was almost at land. She was screaming and then finally her body hit water.

"Ahhh!" Suki was screaming at the top of her lungs. She then hears someone else screaming behind her and she quickly looks behind and sees Sokka.

Sokka notices Suki and he smiles, "Suki! Ahhh!"

Suki and Sokka finally fall into a small pond in the middle of a park.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aang somehow got separated from Appa, Momo and Nyla so now he is flying on his gliding staff. He got to the bottom and he air bended himself on the ground, lightly. He sighs and looks around, "Where could Appa and the rest of them gone?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Momo and Nyla were riding on Appa's back as Appa makes his way gently down to land. He flies down and finally gets there. They are in the middle of a forest and they have no clue where to go from there.

Nyla and Momo get off of Appa and they all look around their surroundings.

They all don't know where they are and they all are scared and nervous.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Katara was falling down very quickly, "Ahhh!"

Katara was trying to bend the clouds so she could try to slow down but nothing was working.

After a few minutes, she finally lands in a large fountain. She has no clue where she is but all she does know is that everyone is staring at her in disbelief.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Uncle Iroh was falling very fast and his heart was beating just as fast.

He was old and he knows he probably shouldn't be doing this, and definitely without a parachute.

He was screaming as well and he was trying to slow himself down but nothing was working. He continued to fall and finally his body reaches someone's roof.

His body slams against it and his eyes are shut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ahhh!" Toph and Zuko were screaming in unison.

They were both flying down fast and the pressure of the wind was pressing hard against their skin. Both their eyes were tightly shut, to stop the bugs or the wind pressure from hitting them.

Zuko and Toph were both holding each other's hand tightly, hoping that they won't let go.

They both finally slam against a golden building and their bodies lay against the roof.

That didn't last long though, a few seconds later and they went through the roof and into someone's apartment.

They land on the floor and they both moan at the pain.

Slightly dazed, Zuko feels something . . . or maybe even someone walking on top of him.

He quickly yells as he sees a Fire Ferret looking at him with his head crooked and his name tag dangling off of his neck saying: Pabu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Katara pops her head out of the fountain and she looks around.

Katara coughs a bit, "Wh- where am I?"

A woman helps Katara out of the fountain, "You're in Republic City! Where did you come from?"

Katara cocks her head to the side, "Where?"

The women smiles, "Before Avatar Aang died, he and Fire Lord Zuko built this place. All benders and non benders live here in peace. Are you alright?"

Katara stands there in shock, "Wait, what?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

June swims to the top and coughs up some water.

She looks around and sees from a distance, a city and in front of her she sees a large island. A man calls down to her and June looks up.

The man comes down with a bison that looks like Appa, "Are you alright?"

June looks up and sees a older man with a blue arrow on his bold head and an air bender rope on.

"Who are you?" June asks.

The man takes her hand and helps her onto the bison, "My name is Tenzin. You are at Air Temple Island. You're safe here. You are?"

June stares at the man then answers, "June."

Tenzin nods, "We'll talk more when we land."

June nods and sighs.

She thinks to herself, _'Where am I?'_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Mr.? Hello? Are you alright? Wake up!" A women sitting on the roof of her Tea shop yells as she shakes Uncle Iroh.

Uncle Iroh moans then coughs.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright. You got me worried."

Uncle Iroh stares at the women and smiles, "My name is Iroh."

The women laughs, "My name is Rebecca. Nice to meet you, Iroh. You landed on my Tea shop, where did you come from?"

Uncle Iroh's eyes widen and he sighs, "That's a good question." He pretends to forget so he wouldn't look crazy.

"So, you said we are on top of a Tea shop?" Uncle asks.

The woman nods, "Yes, sir.

Uncle smiles, "Then let's get some tea then! I love tea; I am very good at making it too."

The woman helps him up and then goes down the stairs that leads to off the roof and back into the shop.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suki and Sokka swim out of the pond and they lay their bodies on the nice, soft grass.

They gasp for some air and then they both sigh.

"Where are we?" Suki asks.

Sokka shrugs his shoulders then sits up, "I have no clue. Enda said something about 'Republic City'?"

Suki shrugs her shoulders, "I think so, maybe."

Sokka and Suki then hear some announcement and they both decide to check it out.

A man was standing on boxes and waving paper and flyers around.

"Benders! They are no good! They think they're better than everyone else! Well, they're wrong! We have to stop them and by doing that, we will all finally feel equal and we will all be at peace! Join Amon! Join the Equalist! They will make us all EQUAL!"

The small crowd cheers and jumps up and down.

Suki shakes her head, "No! Benders aren't evil! Everyone could live in peace, it shouldn't matter if they are benders or not!"

The man rolls his eyes, "What? Are you a bender?"

Suki shakes her head, "No, but my friends are!"

The man laughs, "Go away! We non benders are going to support Amon and cheer when he takes away people's bending!"

Suki gasps and Sokka drags her behind a bush.

"Amon. Enda said something about him. He is the one who freed Azula." Sokka states.

Suki nods, "We have to find out more."

Sokka nods and they continue to listen to the man..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aang walks around Republic City looking for his friends. But, he has no luck though.

While Aang walks he passes by a large statue.

He gasps when he sees it's a large statue of himself!

In the middle of the ocean, there was a large stone statue of him on a small rock.

Aang quickly covers his face so no one would recognize him and he speeds up his pace.

He runs into a large golden building and walks around.

The place was empty.

Aang walks around then hears cheering and people announcing things.

He walks in that direction and he finally sees an arena in the middle of the large room and water surrounding it.

There was a large crowd of people all over the room and cheering. The referee stands next to the arena and two announcers are watching in a small room above it.

Aang slowly walks forward and watches the match. He was standing where the teammates would change. He was in their lockers room.

He watches the match closes and listens to the announcers.

"Wooh! Jeff, did you see that? The Fire Ferrets just knocked off the Wolf Bat's fire bender and their earth bender just off the platform! Amazing! It looks like the Fire Ferrets are going to go to the tournament in three weeks!" one of the announcers yells out.

Aang watches the match, confused of what exactly is happening. His stomach then starts to feel like there is a huge pit inside.

Jeff, the other announcer then yells out, "Wow! Look at that! The Wolf Bat's water bender, Tahno just knocked the Fire Ferret's, earth bender, Bolin right off the platform! Amazing! Oh look at that! Tahno just pushed their fire bender, Mako back to zone two! Looks like Korra, their water bender is going head to head with Tahno. Water against water. Fire shooting from the side!"

The other announcer then cuts in, "Look at that, a direct hit from Tahno! Tahno just knocked the Fire Ferret's fire bender right off the platform! Now it looks like it's up to the _Avatar_ to win this match!"

Aang gasps, "AVATAR?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading :) Yeah, this one was a little bit longer than the rest but I know some of you wanted it to be longer so yeahhh, here it is! Lol, I hope you liked it.**

**Chapter 6 will be coming up soon-**

_**Please comment to let me know what you think ^_^**_

_**Thank you so much for the people who are reading it, I appreciate it a lot, thank you :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so I really do hope that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm sorry if it isn't that good and all but yeah. This is one of my first stories so I'm still learning lol x] ****Thank you guys for reading**** and reviewing!**

_**Please comment and leave your thoughts on it, thanks**__** (:**_

_**I OWN NOTHING: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**_

* * *

Chapter 6-

***With June on Air Temple Island.***

The flying bison lands on the hot ground near a large home.

The island was huge and you can tell by the outside of the house that it is beautiful.

"Wow, this house is huge! This island is huge! So, um . . . where are we exactly?" June questions with a nervous smile.

Tenzin air bends himself off of the bison then helps June off.

"You are at my home, this is Air Temple Island." Tenzin simply replies with a smile.

June nods then suddenly realizes he air bended and this is 'Air' Temple Island, "Wait, you're an air bender?"

Tenzin nods slowly and cocks his head to the side, not understanding why it would matter, "Yes, why?"

June bites her lip and starts to get even more nervous, "I- I just thought that Aang was the- the only air bender left in the world."

Tenzin's eyebrow raises, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?"

June's eyebrow now raises and she puts her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean exactly?"

Tenzin crosses his arms, "Miss-"

As Tenzin was about to say something a women who looks like she was pregnant comes out of the house with three small children following her.

"Tenzin, is everything alright here?" the women asks with a very confused look on her face.

Tenzin turns around and faces the women, "Hello, Pema. Um yes, everything is alright. I found this young woman here falling out of nowhere so I took Oogie down and helped her out of the water."

Pema gasps, "Oh my! Are you alright, dear?"

Pema runs over to June and puts her nice, warm hands on June's arms, "Are you cold? Tenzin! She is all wet and cold, get me some towels!"

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his noise and sighs, "Yes, dear."

Tenzin walks into the house, mumbling a few words.

Pema rolls her eyes then faces June, "What happened to you?"

Ikki, the middle child of the three, runs over to June and jumps up and down, "Hey! So, who are you? What's your name? Where did you come from? Ohh, I like your hair! Is that a tattoo on your upper arm? Hi my name is Ikki; I probably should have started with that but hi!"

June stares at the girl with wide eyes, "Uhh . . . hi?"

Pema giggles, "Sorry, this is my daughter, her name is Ikki. She is um . . . very curious and she is always very excited."

Jinora, the eldest of the three, walks over to June and smiles, "Hello, my name is Jinora, nice to meet you."

Meelo, the youngest runs over June and stares, "You're preeeeetty."

June giggles, "Why thank you. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name yet. I'm June. I don't really know what happened exactly, I was just- uh- falling out of nowhere I guess and I got separated from my friends. I landed in the water then Tenzin helped me out of there and brought me up here."

Pema nods, "Oh, well June, my name is Pema. These are my three children, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. Nice to meet you."

June nods and smiles. She is finally feeling a little bit better and safer, "Nice to meet you too. So, um where exactly are we? I know where at Air Temple Island but . . . I thought Aang was the only air bender left."

"He was." Tenzin begins as he walks out with two towels, "He then had three children with my mother, Katara. I am the youngest of the three and Avatar Aang is my father."

June stares at him then screams, "WHAT?"

***With Momo, Nyla and Appa.***

The three animals were walking around the forest, completely lost. Appa and Momo were too tired to fly so they were all wandering the forest by foot.

Momo jumps on Nyla's back and sighs.

Appa leads the small group and they try to find their way out of the cold, empty forest.

They walk for what seems like forever but they stop when they come across a teenage girl staring at them.

The girl had long jet black hair with bright green eyes.

She stares at them with her mouth hanging open then she slowly makes her way over to them.

"Hey there, guys. I'm- I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry, I'm just going to help you guys get out of here and find your owners." The girl calmly states with her hands up to show that she isn't dangerous.

Appa, Momo and Nyla all hesitate for a minute but they sniff the girl then follow her out of the forest.

***With Uncle***

"Wow, this is a very nice shop you own here." Uncle says with a huge smile.

Rebecca giggles, "Why, thank you. I take care of this shop by myself. It's a lot of work but I love working here. The thing is that no one really drinks that much tea here anymore."

Uncle's eyes widen and he feels the anger coming up and about to explode, "What? What do you mean 'no one really drinks tea anymore'? Tea is wonderful, tea is enjoyable! People are getting destroyed! People are insane not to drink tea!"

There was steam coming out of Uncle's noise, that's how mad he was.

Rebecca chuckles, "Wow, I never thought someone could love tea as much as you do."

Uncle takes a deep breath and he starts to calm himself down, "Sorry about that. But yes, I love tea. I don't understand why people don't like it anymore. I know a looooooong time ago, everyone drank tea; tea was the only thing they would drink."

Rebecca grabs two tea cups and places them on a small wooden counter, "I don't know what changed."

She pours tea into the cups and brings them over to the table Uncle was sitting at.

"Here you go, Iroh." Rebecca says with a small smile as she places a cup in front of him.

Uncle nods, "Thank you so very much."

He takes a sip of the tea and his eyes widen. He stares at the cup then yells out, "This is amazing tea! It tastes delicious!" He gulps the rest down and then looks for more.

Rebecca rolls her eyes and then begins to make more tea.

***With Sokka and Suki.***

Sokka and Suki ended up falling asleep behind the bush. The anti- benders announcer got extremely boring and said nothing important so they finally fell asleep.

Sokka finally starts to wake up but moans when the heat of the sun presses against his skin.

"Ughh . . . stupid sun!" Sokka moans.

Suki was leaning against Sokka with her arms crossed.

Sokka smiles at his sleeping girlfriend then he stretches.

"Mommy look! Look! It's a hobo!" a little girl yells to her mom as she points to Sokka.

Sokka gasps, "I am not a hobo!"

The girl sticks her tongue out at Sokka then runs away.

Sokka mouth hangs open, "Pshh, the nerve."

Sokka sighs and looks around then gasps when he sees a large bison, a flying lemur and a Shirshu walking with a girl around his age, maybe a little bit older.

His eyes widen and he shakes Suki, "Suki! Suki, wake up! I found Appa, Nyla and Momo! Wake up!"

Suki's eyes slowly open and she moans, "What?"

Sokka points at the direction they are all walking and Suki gasps, "Oh my! Come on, let's go!"

Sokka and Suki jump up and start to run in the direction they're going in.

As they were running Sokka looks at Suki, "Did you know that someone called me a hobo?"

Suki rolls her eyes, "Come on, Sokka!"

A few minutes go by and they finally catch up to the girl.

Suki jumps in front of the girl and sighs, "Finally, we caught you guys."

The girl stares at them, "Who are you?"

Suki smiles, "I'm Suki and this is my boyfriend, Sokka. Um, okay well those animals you have here are ours. Well, they're our friends. The bison is Appa, the flying lemur is Momo and the Shirshu is Nyla."

The girl's eyes widen, "Oh! I found them in the forest, they all seemed so scared. My name is Asami. I was going to take them to my friends, I figured, 'Oh, maybe the Avatar will know what to do'."

Asami giggles while Sokka and Suki stare at her with their eyes wide as anything.

"You know the Avatar?" Suki yells.

Asami nods, "Yeah, she's a good friend; I'll take you to her."

Sokka's mouth drops, "Wait, you said 'her'. So, the- the Avatar is- is a girl?"

Asami nods slowly and stares at them confused, "Are you new here or something? The Avatar after Avatar Aang is a girl named Korra. She was from the Water tribe but then came here for her air bending training."

Sokka begins to say something but then faints.

Asami gasps and Suki shakes her head, "Don't worry; he'll be fine."

Asami nods, still slightly confused to why he fainted then the two girls help Sokka's helpless body onto Appa's back.

***With Aang.***

"Ava- Avatar? No . . . I'm the Avatar. Not- not her." Aang falls to his knees and he looks down. A small tear comes down his cheek and he shakes his head.

He slams his fist on the ground, "I can't be dead. I'm the Avatar. I- I- no!"

More and more tears run down his face and he stares at the floor while all his emotions pour out of him. He feels lost . . . he feels forgotten . . . he feels like he failed.

Aang stays there on the floor, now quiet until a bell goes off and the announcer yells, "And there you have it folks! The Fire Ferrets win the match! They're going to the tournament! The Avatar won the match! Unbelievable!"

Aang's head shoots up and he watches the crowd cheer and yell.

He stares at the crowd until a voice breaks all his thoughts.

"Who let this fan in our locker room?" a teenage fire bender says as he crosses his arms.

A girl rolls her eyes, "Stop it, Mako. So what? A fan wanted to watch the match, lighten up for once."

Aang's eyes widen and he continues to stare at the floor.

The girl bends down and looks at Aang, "Excuse me, what's your name?"

Aang doesn't answer. He tries to think of a plan but he wasn't that good with it, usually Sokka would come up with the plans that sometimes actually work.

Mako rolls his eyes, "He's not even answering you."

Another figure runs into the room, "Hey, what are you two fighting over now?"

The girl smiles, "This fan here came to watch our match but city boy here is trying to kick him out."

Mako's face starts to turn red, "That's because a fan shouldn't be here!"

The girl rolls her eyes, "Well if fans never tried to sneak in before then you would have never had the Avatar on your team."

Aang forgets all about hiding who he is and he yells out, "You're the new Avatar?"

Once Aang realizes that he just blew his cover he stands up and backs up into a corner.

The girl stares at him, "You're- you're Avatar- Avatar A- Aang!"

Mako and the other boy run over to the girl's side and stare at Aang.

Mako crosses his arms, "It can't be."

Korra shakes her head, "No, I could sense it, that's Avatar Aang! Aang, I'm Korra, the Avatar. These are my friends, Mako and Bolin."

Aang clears his throat, "H- hi, Korra. So, I'm de- dead?"

Korra looks down and nods, "Yeah, so then I became the new Avatar."

Aang takes a deep breath, "This is so weird."

Korra chuckles, "Tell me about it."

Mako and Bolin sit down on the bench and they continue to stare at the two Avatars.

Bolin strokes his imaginary beard, "Mhm, interesting. Wow, I am so confused on how this happened."

Aang was about to explain what happened when Asami runs through the door with Suki.

Aang smiles, "Suki!"

Suki runs up to Aang and hugs him, "Aang! I was so worried about you!"

Aang looks around, "Where's Sokka?"

Mako interrupts the two, "Wait, Sokka? As in, the old Councilman Sokka?"

Aang's mouth drops and so does Suki's, "Sokka? A Councilman? Wow, never saw that coming."

Korra shakes her head, "How is this happening?"

Aang sighs, "I'll explain everything but isn't there another place we could talk?"

Korra nods, "Yeah, I know just the place."

"Where?" Aang asks with his normal cheery voice.

Korra smirks, "Mako, Bolin I hope you don't mind but your apartment is our new meeting place." She winks at the two brothers then runs off.

As Korra runs off her gear flies off and falls to the ground.

Mako sighs, "This is going to be fun."

***Outside.***

Aang runs outside and screams, "Appa!"

Aang runs into Appa and hugs him tightly, "I missed you, buddy."

Sokka moans, "Ugh, keep it down, won't cha?"

Aang laughs, "Hey, Sokka."

Sokka rolls off of Appa, making himself fall off and fall to the ground.

Suki runs to Sokka's side and helps him up.

Momo flies on Aang's shoulders, "Hey, we'll be right back, okay? Stay here."

Momo flies back on Appa's head and goes to sleep.

They all make their way back inside the building and to the brother's apartment.

***At the brother's apartment.***

"Here we are!" Bolin yells as he swings the door open. His big green eyes are full with excitement.

Mako rolls his eyes and walks in first then the rest of them follow.

Mako gasps when he sees the apartment and everyone soon does the same when they see what he sees.

Their table in the living room was upside down, their kitchen had food, plates, pots, and ice cream everywhere, Bolin's room was messed up and no one dared to look inside of Mako's room.

When they walked into the living room they see a girl lying on the couch with her eyes closed and then they hear a loud crash, making them all jump.

Mako's hands turned into flames and his face was a bright red.

Korra puts her hand on Mako's shoulder but his body was in flames so Korra screams when her hand started to burn.

Out of nowhere, Mako's door to his room flies open and a small Fire Ferret runs out with a shoe in its mouth and a teenager with a familiar scar on his left eye chasing it.

"Get back here! Give me back my shoe!" The teenager with the scar yells as he chases the Fire Ferret.

Mako turns behind him and he looks into his room.

His clothes were everywhere, his bed was a mess, everything on his dresser was now on the floor and Mako finally loses all his control but instead of exploding, he simply faints.

Aang sighs, "Oh boy."

Korra bites her lip, "He is going to explode when he wakes up."

Bolin shakes his head, "I think you killed him."

Asami bends down and feels his pulse, "Nope, he's alive but when he wakes up he's going to kill everyone then probably die afterwards."

Bolin walks over to the girl and pokes her.

Bolin was looking for the girl to gasp or scream or move or open her eyes or something but was not expecting to be picked up by his shirt and thrown to the other side of the room.

The girl sits back down on the couch and smiles, "So, what's going on?"

Korra and Aang look at each other then they both smack their foreheads with their hands and sighs.

* * *

_**Okay, well that's it for chapter 6. **_

_**So, Aang finally meets the Avatar after him and they get along fine but Mako on the other hand, wants to kill everyone right now.**__**Bolin finds it exciting to meet everyone and Sokka is still half asleep so he doesn't really get what's going on right now and why Mako is going to strangle everyone. So, where is Katara right now? How is June going to react with the news she just received? Is Uncle going to end up falling in love with someone in the future? Does Amon already have a plan and how will Azula fit into all of this?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading, Please comment and review! **__**:)**_

_**Chapter 7 will be coming soon! ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okayy so this is chapter 7, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for the ones who are reading it, I do hope you are enjoying it! :)**

_**Please, like always, please review the story and comment to let me know what you think of it. Let me know your thoughts and opinions on it, thanks! ^_^**_

* * *

_****Oh, and the girl that was lying on the couch in the last chapter was Toph, just so you all know in case that part was confusingg :3 ****_

_**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**_

* * *

Chapter 7-

***In the brother's apartment.***

"Mako? Mako you alive? Hello? Come on, please wake up? Ugh! Mako, wake up!" Korra pleads at first but then starts to get annoyed.

Mako was lying on the ground of his small, old apartment. He was still unconscious so now everyone was just waiting for him to wake up.

Korra is sitting down on the wooden floor next to Mako on his right side and Asami on his left.

On Bolin and Mako's beaten up, old couch, a blind girl that no one knows her name expect for her friends is peacefully sleeping after throwing Bolin across the room.

Bolin is cleaning up the mess that was made which no one really gotten the whole story on what happened. They all want to wait for Mako to wake up before they all get introduced and they explain what exactly happened to their apartment.

The teen with the scar was sitting on the floor next to the orange couch with his arms crossed.

Suki and Sokka were cleaning the Fire Ferret because somehow while it was being chased, it jumped into garbage and ice cream.

The Fire Ferret was as dirty as garbage itself.

Sokka was holding down the little red Ferret as Suki simply washes it and talks gently to it to keep it calm.

Aang paces the room back and forth as he stares at the ground. He doesn't look up once, just back and forth and back and forth.

Korra sighs, "Will you sit down already? You're making me nervous and I don't get nervous!"

Aang looks at Korra then slowly nods, "Sorry."

Aang sits on the ground next to Korra and takes a deep breath.

Sokka and Suki finally finish washing the Fire Ferret. Pabu jumps out of the sink and instead of letting Suki dry him off, he runs around the apartment. He was running around like he lost his head.

Pabu continues to run around and Aang half heartedly smiles at the little Ferret running back and forth, doing small flips in the air.

Sokka sighs, "Aang, I know you're worrying about Katara, but I'm sure she's fine."

Korra's big cerulean blue eyes widen, "Wait, Katara? As in, Master Katara who can water bend who was married to Aang and- what?"

Aang stares at Korra with shock all over his face, "Ma- ma- ma- ma- married? Katara and I got married? What?"

The sudden scream from Aang made Pabu get scared so in the middle of his flip in the air he falls and lands on Mako's stomach.

"Ahhh! Oww!" Mako's amber eyes fly open and his scream pierces the room.

Korra and Asami jump at the sudden yell from the fire bender but they sigh in relief that he was alright.

Korra puts her hand on the fire bender's shoulder, "Hey, you alright? I- I was worried about you." A small blush creep onto Korra's cheeks, making them turn a light rose color.

Mako stares into Korra's blue eyes until Asami's gentle, cold hand presses against his cheek.

Mako turns to see Asami smiling down at him, "Hey, I missed you. How are you feeling?"

Mako slowly touches his head with his fingers and looks around, "Wha- what happened?"

Pabu jumps off the fire bender and runs over to Bolin.

Bolin walks over to Mako and shrugs his shoulders, "You fainted. You kind of went crazy when you saw the house."

Mako then suddenly remembers everything and moans at the memories that are flying back to him.

Suki walks over to Mako and bends down, holding a cup in her hand, "Here, drink this."

Mako stares at the cup then the girl, "What is it?"

Suki was about to answer when the blind girl who was lying on the orange couch sighs, "It's poison, drink it."

Suki rolls her eyes, "It's tea; it'll make you feel better."

Mako nods and takes the cup out of Suki's small hands and drinks it slowly.

After Mako was done drinking the warm tea, he looks around, "So, are we going to learn your names or what?"

The blind girl stands up from the couch and walks over to Mako.

Mako stares at the girl and notices her eyes, "You're bl- blind."

The girl rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I know I could see that."

Bolin laughs at the joke she was making, "Ha! Get it, guys? She's blind and she said 'Yeah, I know I could _see_ that'. Ha!"

The girl's eyes roll at Bolin's comment and she continues, "Okay, why don't we put everything in the open? Aang, you want to explain?"

Aang shakes his head, "We can't explain anything until we have everyone here."

The teen with the scar stands up, "Aang, we have no clue where Katara or June or my uncle is! We might as well explain to them who we are and why we're here!"

Aang turns away from the angry fire bender but sighs in defeat, "Okay, you're right."

Everyone takes a seat, anywhere and they all listen as Aang explains.

"Okay well, we're I guess from the present or past, I'm not quite sure but we're not from here. A woman named Enda told us that Azula, I'm sure you have heard of her, escaped prison with the help of a masked man named Amon."

Korra's eyes widen in fear, "Amon?"

Aang nods, "Yes, Amon. He took one of the guards bending away! I don't know how but he did and I don't know why but he helped Azula escape. They then came back here and are planning something but I don't know what it is. I can't figure it out! Azula is a bender and-"

Before Aang could finish, Korra cuts him off and finishes for him, "Amon isn't."

Aang nods, "Yeah. So, we were sent here to stop them both and take Azula back with us."

Suki clears her throat and begins, "You know, maybe we should of all introduced ourselves before telling the story."

Bolin smiles, "Well, I'm Bolin! Oh, and I'm an amazing earth bender." He finishes that sentence with a wink.

Mako sighs, "Mako."

Korra fixes her position, making her sit up straight, "Korra, um the new Avatar."

Asami smiles, "Asami, nice to meet you all."

"Suki."

"Sokka."

"Aang, um the old Avatar? I don't really know but yeah, that's me."

The teen with the scar doesn't answer at first but sighs when Aang gives him a look, "Zuko, I don't even know if I'm still Fire Lord but yeah, that's me."

Mako's golden eyes widen, "I knew your sc- um I mean, I knew you looked familiar. You're Fire Lord Zuko! There is a statue of you outside the police department."

Zuko's eyebrows knit together, "There- there is?"

Mako nods and you could actually see attempt of a small smile appearing on Zuko's lips.

Toph stretches her legs, making them bang into Bolin's leg, "Toph, Toph Beifong, the best earth bender there is! Also an amazing metal bender if I may say so myself."

As Toph is smiling, proudly, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami are all staring at her with their eyes wide and their faces go white.

Korra is the first one to break the awkward silence, "You- you're Li- Lin Beifong's m- mother?"

Toph jumps to her feet and she screams as loudly as she can, "WHAT?"

Minutes go by in silence as they let the steam escape Toph's body.

_One minute . . ._

_Two minutes . . ._

_Three minutes . . ._

_Four minutes . . ._

_Five minutes . . ._

Finally a loud laughter coming from Sokka burst out, breaking all silence. Sokka was now lying on the floor, laughing. His face was turning a bright red from all the laughter.

Toph eyes Sokka, "You're. Laughing. At. Me?"

Sokka doesn't hear Toph over his loud laughter so Toph cracks her knuckles.

"Oh, you don't hear me?" Toph stamps her way towards Sokka and she kicks him so hard in the ribs that everyone hears a loud crack.

Sokka's face turns white and he then screams, the loud scream pierces the air and everyone covers their ears.

Korra chuckles, "That is sooooo Lin's mother!"

Toph turns around and faces Korra, "What did you say?"

Korra's big cerulean blue eyes turn very small and her face turns white with fear, "Uh- nothing! I said nothing!"

Mako laughs and Korra elbows Mako's side and he yelps, "I said nothing!"

Mako rolls his eyes and sits up a bit more, "So, um . . . now what?"

Toph sits on the ground and huffs. She crosses her arms and the anger was still burning through her body.

Aang stands up, "We need to find our friends first before we do anything."

Korra jumps to her feet, "Okay, so who's missing?"

Zuko stands up and walks next to Aang, "My uncle, he loves tea so if there is a place that sells tea or if there is a tea shop, that's most likely where he is. There is my girlfriend, June; I have no clue where she could be. She's a bounty hunter so I'm sure she would be looking for us. Then, there is Katara, only Katara is our age, not old."

Everyone nods and Korra opens the front door, "Alright guys, we have to find three people, how hard could it be?"

Sokka laughs but then stops when his side hurts, "Obviously you don't know our friends. They always get themselves in trouble and lost. So, wherever that is, that's where you will find them."

Once again, they all nod then they start to exit the door.

Suki stops them before they all leave their own separate ways, "Hey, why don't we all team up with someone? Go with a partner? What do you guys think?"

Korra nods, "That's a good idea, oh and since you guys are kind of new, look out for Equalist, they work for Amon. They are strong and they will try to electrocute you so be careful."

They all nod in understanding and then they all decide who should go with who.

Aang looks at everyone arguing over who was going with who.

Aang sighs, "Hey, hey guys stop fighting! This is who is going with who. Sokka, you're with Bolin. Suki, you're with Toph, Zuko with Asami, and Mako and Korra. I'm going by myself."

They were all about to protest but Aang cuts them off, "That's who's going with who. You were all fighting over it so that's now what's going to happen. Alright? Come on, we have to find our friends."

Korra nods, "Okay and we all meet here in two hours to see if anyone found anyone and if someone got hurt or whatever."

They all nod then they all run off in their own directions with their 'partners'.

***With Katara.***

Republic City's bright sun was shining down making the water sparkle it's nice beautiful blue color. The sky was a deep blue with clouds that were white as snow. The wind blowing in the air made the warm weather not that hot and not so bad. It made it nice and peaceful. The city was beautiful, the cars were passing by, the birds were flying in a line in the sky and the buildings were tall and looked amazing.

Katara was roaming the city, looking for her friends. No luck though.

She was walking through the city but there was more people than she was used to so she quickly made her way passed them and towards the part of town that was less loud. She was walking by the edge of the city where the ferries would wait and take you wherever their destination was located to take you.

Katara continues to walk by the railing that is separating the city and the ocean. She stares at the ocean and continues to walk until the ocean leads her eyes to a small island that has a large statue on top of it.

Katara's eyes look at the bottom of the statue and slowly they make their way to the top. When she sees the full statue, she gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my spirits. Is that- is that Aang?" She keeps her hand over her mouth for a while but then finally settle downs and takes a deep breath.

"I can't believe we're this far into the future that Aang already died and they built this whole entire city!" Katara sighs and walks slowly to the ferry.

Katara walks to a man, who is around in his early 30's and clears her throat to get his attention, "Um, excuse me, sir?"

The man turns and faces Katara, "Yes, ma'am?"

Katara looks out to the ocean again then back at the man, "Um, where does this ferry take you to?"

The man smiles at Katara, "New here, eh? Well, it takes you to Air Temple Island."

Katara cocks her head to the side, "What's that?"

"It's where the air bending family lives. Also, Avatar Korra has her air bending training there." The man replies, keeping the smile on his tan face the whole time.

Katara's mouth drops open but she quickly shuts it, "I would like to go there, please."

The man nods, "The ferry will be leaving in three minutes. Come on aboard."

Katara nods and takes a deep breath. She turns around to face the city again then she quickly turns around and runs aboard the large, red and white ferry boat.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7! ****:P**

**I hope you liked it, thanks for reading!**

_**Please comment and leave your review and let me know what you thought of it! :)**_

_**Thanks again, chapter 8 will be coming up soon! ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi thereee everyone :) Okay, so this is chapter 8 of my Avatar story so I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 8-

***Hour One.***

**-With Mako and Korra.-**

Korra and Mako are searching near the downtown part of Republic City.

Right now, Korra was humming one of her favorite water tribe songs that her mom use to sing to her when she was a little girl.

Mako was getting annoyed as Korra gets louder and louder but she doesn't even realize it.

Finally, Mako has had enough of her cheeriness and happiness and her loud humming.

"Can you stop?" Mako finally stops walking and shouts at Korra.

Korra turns around and faces him with her big ocean blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" Korra's eyebrows knit together as she puts her hands on her hips.

"You heard me! Can you stop?" Mako snaps.

Korra starts to get annoyed because she still doesn't know what he wants her to stop with, "Stop what?"

"Your singing or humming or whatever and stop being so- so cheery!" Mako snaps at Korra as his face becomes a slight red color.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" Korra takes a step closer to Mako.

Mako rolls his amber eyes, "Yeah, it is. It's annoying!"

"How is it annoying? How could it possibly annoying you? What? You don't like it when I'm humming and happy?"

"Three of Aang's friends are missing and we have no clue where any of them are and Amon has some plan that we don't even have the slightest clue what it could be!"

Korra bites her lip and tries to keep herself calm, "Okay, whatever Amon's plan is with Azula, I'm sure we could handle it like we always do. For Aang's friends missing, we'll find them; they have to be here somewhere!"

Mako on the other hand, can't control his anger at this point, "Somewhere! Yeah, Korra, somewhere! Maybe in the middle of the ocean, maybe in some dark alley, maybe on someone's roof, maybe some Equalist found then, ANYWHERE!"

Korra pushes her hair out of her face, "Ugh! What is your problem? Huh? I'm sure they're fine! Oh, and by the way, that song I was humming that was 'annoying' you was a song that means protection! It's supposed to take away your fears and look after the ones you love!"

Mako chuckles at the 'meaning' of song she was humming, "Oh really now? You know, you wonder why I'm with Asami and not you. You're so immature! I don't know how someone like Avatar Aang could then be reincarnated into someone like you!"

Once those words left Mako's mouth he regretted them. He knew he couldn't take them back and he doesn't even know why he's so mad at everything and everyone, especially Korra.

Mako watches as Korra's ocean blue eyes turn watery and small wet tears roll down her cheek. He wanted to tell her that he didn't mean it, he was just confused and angry or whatever he was feeling but he didn't mean those words but he couldn't do it.

He was speechless.

Korra takes a step back and she shakes her head when Mako takes a step towards her, "You're right. You- you're right, Mako. You're right about everything; everything you just said was true."

Korra turns around and lets the tears come down her face.

Right before she runs away she turns back to Mako, "One more thing, you're mostly right about Asami. She's better than me and I don't deserve someone like you. I'm sorry I ever even told you that I loved you. You love Asami, she loves you. I get it you will never love me or even like me."

Mako stands there with a blank face then Korra nods slowly, turns around and runs away on her own.

***With Zuko and Asami.***

Asami and Zuko were walking around the middle part of the city, looking everywhere for their friends.

"Is there any tea shops in Republic City?" Zuko faces Asami as he asks the question.

Asami taps her chin as she thinks then her face lights up, "Yeah, there actually is! It's an old tea shop that barely anyone goes to anymore. It's actually two blocks away from here, come on, let's go!"

Asami grabs Zuko's wrist and starts to run in the tea shop's direction.

They ran one block and after that they slowed down. It was extremely hot and the sun was beating down on them.

They were both panting and walking slow now.

Asami looks up at Zuko and stares at his face.

Zuko was looking the opposite way but he could feel her bright green eyes on him.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Zuko questions as he faces her and his eyebrow goes up.

Asami bites her lip and looks away, a small rose color rising up her neck and to her cheeks.

Zuko stares at the girl next to him until she answers his question so after a few minutes she sighs in defeat.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression on me or something but I'm curious. I read stories and all and I heard some stories but I want to know if they're true. How- how did you get that scar on your face exactly?"

Zuko looks away from Asami's face and sighs.

Asami shakes her head, "Please, if it makes you uncomfortable then don't answer."

Zuko raises his hand and shakes his head, "No, it's okay. Well, when I was 13 years old I spoke out of turn in this war meeting we were having. For my punishment, I had to fight in an Agni Kai. I was scared but I was ready to do it until I found out my opponent. My father. I begged for mercy, I begged him not to hurt me, not to let me go against him but he didn't care. He firebended right at my face and he burned my face. Shortly after that he banished me and I couldn't come back until I regained my honor and the only way to do that is if I captured the Avatar."

Asami watches Zuko has he tells her what happened to him. She would hear the sadness in his voice and she could even see a small tear escaping his eyes.

Asami puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. That must have been so horrible, defiantly when your own father did that to you."

Zuko chuckles, "The best part is, my sister, Azula, she laughed at it. It amused her. My uncle though, he stayed by my side the whole time . . . I need to find him."

Asami nods and smiles, "If only more people could be as strong as you."

Right before he could say anything, they arrive at the old, wooden tea shop.

***With June.***

June wakes up in a strange room. She moans as the back of her head starts to hurt.

She closes her eyes tightly, hoping that the pain would go away but upsettingly, it doesn't.

June takes the bright, lemon yellow blanket off of her and she throws her feet off the bed.

She goes to stand up but when the door slowly opens, she stops.

June bites her lip and starts to get really nervous again but when she sees it's Pema, she calms herself down.

"Ah, you're awake. Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Pema questions as she hands her a cup of warm tea.

June takes the cup and slowly takes a small sip of it. She places the cup on the small glass table next to the bed and smiles a little at Pema, "My head hurts a little. Um, what exactly happened? The last thing I remember, I was meeting your children and Tenzin was explaining how- how he and Katara had three children?"

Pema nods her head, "Ah, yes. Um, after he explained that you stared at us with a complete blank look on your face. You didn't say anything then out of nowhere, you just fell to the floor. You hit your head pretty hard against the rocky floor. Two of our guards brought you in one of our guest rooms."

June nods slowly, "That could explain why my head is killing me!"

Pema laughs, "Yeah, I'm sure it hurts. So, do you have any friends you came here with? We're still confused on what happened to you."

June looks the other way and looks out the window, "Um, yeah. I came here with a few friends but I have no clue where they are. They could be anywhere."

Pema sighs, "Well, I'm sure they're looking for you. Don't worry, get some rest."

June smiles at Pema and lays back down on the bed.

Pema was about to say something else but gets cut off when Ikki runs into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy! Mommy, there is someone here. She doesn't know where she is though, she's very confused! Who is she? Come and look!" Ikki then airbends an air ball, jumps on it and rides out of the room.

Pema stands up and so does June.

Pema looks at her confused and June shakes her head, "That could be one of my friends!"

Pema nods and the two girls make their way outside.

***With Sokka and Bolin.***

Sokka and Bolin only knew each other for about a half an hour and they were both already laughing and joking around.

"Ha! Really? I would have never thought that someone like you could plan a large invasion like that." Bolin says in between laughs.

Sokka chuckles, "Yeah, I know right! It was a good plan for the Day of the Black Sun but they were a step ahead of us. But, lucky we got them when the comet came."

Bolin nods, "Wow, see I wish I could be like that. Funny but yet also very smart, quick with their feet, someone who could plan anything on the spot kind of guy."

Sokka shrugs his shoulders, "Eh, it stinks when everyone always counts on you. Sometimes it would be better if someone could come up with the ideas but it's also fun!"

Bolin and Sokka smile at each other then they continue to search the uptown part of the city.

They were walking for a while but out of nowhere, Sokka stops walking and stares at an old man who was selling something in a little food cart.

Bolin looks at Sokka confused and he raises an eyebrow, "Um, you okay, Sokka?"

Sokka's eyes widen, "Oh, my spirits! Bolin look! They're selling the best drinks in the world!"

Sokka runs to the old man with the old, brown cart. Bolin sighs but chases after him.

When Sokka gets to the old man he smiles and takes out some money he had on him and hands it to the old man.

The old man nods, "Thank you, sir. Oh, and be careful, this drink could um . . . well make you hallucinate."

Sokka waves him hand at the man and shakes his head, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

The old man nods then bends down to grab two cups. He pours liquid into the two cups then hands them to Sokka, "Here you go sir. Enjoy your day."

Sokka nods then turns around and faces Bolin.

Bolin gives him a questioning look, "What is it?"

Sokka smirks at Bolin, "Don't worry, you'll like it. It's good."

Bolin stares at the liquid inside the cup but shrugs his shoulders and gulps it down in one sip.

Sokka smiles at the cup then does the same, gulps the whole thing down.

After they both finished with their drinks, Bolin starts to get dizzy, "What-what is it?"

Sokka starts to laugh uncontrollable, "Ha- ha- ha, it's- it's cactus jui- juice."

Bolin couldn't even question him anymore, he was laughing and laughing and he couldn't stop.

They both fall to the floor and laugh as much as they could. They couldn't even breath anymore they were laughing so much.

Sokka points to the sky, "Ha- ha that looks like- like a fluffy mushroom!"

Bolin shakes his head, "No! It's a fluffy, fat noodle!'

They were both laughing as the people just ignored them and continued on with their day. They were in the upper town of the city so the people were more stuck-up and they would walk around you or step over you. A few dirty looks here and there.

Since fancy hotels and expensive restaurants were around where they were laughing, they complained and even called the police.

The police come -in their metalbending uniforms- and they slowly and cautiously walk over to the two laughing buddies.

They roll their eyes and one of the officers makes a remark to another policeman, "Psh, what losers. They're crazy, they're probably non-benders too."

The two cops lift Sokka and Bolin off the floor and they put handcuffs on their wrists.

Even while they're getting arrested, they're both laughing and making jokes and talking about mushrooms and flying Cow Hippos.

***With Suki and Toph.***

"Ugh! Why is it so hot here?" Toph moans as she throws her head back.

Suki chuckles, "It's I guess the summer. Wow, Toph, uptown in this city is so beautiful! Isn't it, Toph- oh . . . sorry." Suki looks down in shame and sighs.

Toph shakes her head, "Suki, relax. I don't care, I know I can't see. But uh . . . I could feel it?"

Suki laughs, "Right, sure you can."

Toph smirks at Suki, "You would be surprised."

They both laugh but Suki gasps out of nowhere and Toph jumps, "What? I don't see anything- er well I don't ugh! You know what I mean!"

Suki shakes her head, "Toph, Sokka and Bolin are getting arrested!"

Toph's eyes widen, "What? What could those bonebrains possibly do . . . it hasn't even been an hour yet!"

Suki shrugs his shoulders, grabs Toph's hand and starts to chase the police truck.

***At the Police Headquarters.***

The whole way to the police headquarters Sokka and Bolin were laughing and saying things that made no sense.

The police completely ignored them the whole way and now they get out of their cars and they open the back doors. They pull them out of the car, roughly and they push them towards the main doors.

Suki and Toph run after them and run through the same doors that the police took their friends in.

Suki and Toph were too late and the police already took them both into a small cell to hold them until they know what to do with them.

Suki looks around and huffs, "Great, now what? I don't even know who's in charge and who to talk to!"

Toph looks at Suki and smirks at her, "Let me take care of this."

Toph pushes her way through a crowd of officers and finally makes her way to the front desk.

One officer was reading the newly newspaper and wasn't paying attention to what was going on until a small hand slams the desk.

The officer jumps then eyes the small girl, "Uh, yes? Could I help you with something?"

Toph crosses her arms and taps her right foot, a sign that she's annoyed, "Yeah, you chumps could start by letting my friends go!"

The officer's eyebrow raises, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are? What friends?"

Toph rolls her eyes, "They were just brought my laughing bonebrain friends in here for doing nothing but laughing on the floor. So, let them go!"

The officer stands up and gives Toph the dirtiest look ever and even though Toph couldn't see it, she could sense it, "Who do you think you are, lady? You think just because you're blind and young you could get special treatment here? Well, it doesn't work that way."

Suki walks over to Toph and puts her hand on Toph's shoulder to calm her down. Toph shrugs it off and stamps one of her feet on the ground, making the floor shake a little.

The officer takes a step back and his mouth hangs open, "You- you look familiar. Wait- you . . . I- know where I've seen you. It can't be though, you're d- dead."

Toph raises her eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Geez and I thought that Sokka was crazy."

The officer takes a deep breath, "What's your name?"

Toph huffs and cocks her head to the side, "Toph, Toph Beifong."

The officer gasps, "I knew you looked familiar! Toph- Toph Beifong! You were Avatar Aang's friend! But- but you're dead! Aren't you? There's a statue outside of you, I'm- I'm so confused . . . wh- what?"

Toph sighs loudly to show she had it with everyone. Suki tries to calm her down but that didn't stop her, "Ugh! It's complicated, okay? Just- just let my friends go! Now or I'll turn this whole entire place into a few pieces of rocks!"

The officer puts his hands out in defense, "Beifong! Miss Beifong, please calm down!"

"Who keeps shouting my name here?" Chief Lin Beifong says as she stamps her way inside and puts her hands on her hips, looking annoyed.

No one answers so Chief Lin Beifong snaps and everyone in the room falls dead quiet, "Well? What's going on in here?"

***Somewhere in a secret hideout in Republic City.***

"Sir, everything's ready to go." As one of the Equalist step in the room they quickly answer their leader.

"Good." The masked man replies.

Another Equalist walks in and walks next to the masked man.

"Um, sir."

The head leader continues to stare out the window, "Yes?"

"We just got news on the Avatar's whereabouts."

The masked man raises an eyebrow, "Where? What do you know?"

The Equalist smirks at his leader, "Well, actually we saw her searching part of the city for something, we don't know what though. She is in an alley right now, she's crying too. She's also alone."

The masked man chuckles, "Perfect. Thank you."

The Equalist nods, turns around and leaves the room.

The masked man finally turns around from the window and smiles under his mask, "I think it's time that you meet the new Avatar, _Azula._"

Azula smirks at her 'new partner', "I think you're right, Amon."

* * *

_**Okayy, that's it for chapter 8! :)**_

_**Sorry it was so long, I didn't mean to make it this long but yeah I had an idea and I knew how I wanted to end it so yeah x] lol sorry but I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Thanks for ready! **__**^_^**_

**So, where's Aang in all of this?**

**Is Sokka and Bolin going to get out of jail?**

**How is Lin and Toph going to react when they meet each other?**

**Will Korra ever be able to forgive Mako for what he said to her?**

**Will Zuko and Asami find Uncle in the tea shop?**

******What is Amon and Azula planning for Korra?**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think! Thankss.**_

_**Chapter 9 will be coming up soon! ****:D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty everyone, this is chapter 9, I hope you like it! :)**

**By the way, thank you all for the comments, I appreciate them! n.n**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it! ^_^**_

****I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.****

* * *

Chapter 9-

***Hour 2.***

**-With June.-**

June and Pema run outside and look around for their new visitor.

At first they couldn't find anyone there but then they notices Meelo and Ikki talking to a girl which they could only see the back of her.

Pema and June look at each other then run over to the visitor.

"So, this is Air Temple Island, right?" The girl asks Meelo and Ikki who are both jumping up and down, excited.

Ikki nods, "Yup, this is it! So, who are you? What's your name? Where are you from? Can you bend? Why are you here? Hmm?"

The girl stares at the girl, her big blue eyes popping out of her head, shocked that a little girl could talk so much and so fast.

The girl was about to answer Ikki when she hears a familiar voice scream her name, "Katara!"

Katara turns around and smiles at seeing one of her friends run up to her.

"June!" Katara screams back and then shortly after they both hug as tightly as they can.

Both girls finally pull back and smile at one another.

"Thank spirits you're alright! I was worried about you! Are you alone? Did you find anyone else?" June questions but could tell by the sad look on Katara's face that the answer is a no.

Katara looks next to June and sees a young woman who is pregnant smiling at her.

Pema puts out her hand, "Hello, my name is Pema. So, you're friends with June?"

Katara smiles, "Hello and yes I am. Oh, sorry um my name is Katara."

Pema eyes grow wide, "Wait, Katara . . . oh I'm sorry it's just that your name is the same as my husband's mother. You see, his mother's name was Katara and she married Avatar Aang, that's his father."

Katara stares at Pema with no emotion in her face. Her face is blank and her mouth hangs open. Her big ocean color eyes shrink and her skin color on her face starts to turn a light blue.

June and Pema look at each other then back at Katara and they notice she has stopped breathing.

June waves her hand in front of Katara's face, "Uhh . . . earth to Katara? Hello? Um, you're not breathing. Katara!"

Katara jumps when June yells in her ear and she starts to breathe again.

Katara turns around and sits on a small stone bench to try to keep herself calm.

June sits next to Katara and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you alright?"

Katara shakes her head, "I- I get married and have three kids with Aang? How- what- why? I'm so confused, I never even ever thought of that! Having kids? I'm still young!"

Pema looks at her husband then at the now sad Katara, "Um, Katara, what are you talking about? You aren't the Katara we're talking about."

Katara opens her mouth but closes it when she realizes they don't know what's going on.

Tenzin takes a step closer to Katara and his eyebrows were knitting together, "Wait, Pema dear . . . this girl . . . she- she looks a little like how my mother use to look when she was young. She showed me drawings . . . ma'am, who are you?"

Katara opens and closes her mouth a few times, wanting to say something but can't.

June looks at Katara and nods slowly.

Katara hesitates but sighs in defeat, "Um, I don't know if you are going to exactly believe this but- I'm that Katara. We're from the past or well our present to the future- well your present- and now we have to help take down um his name was I believe Amon and Azula. He brought Azula here and now we have to stop them both. Avatar Aang is with me too . . . and Sokka, Toph, Zuko . . . everyone."

Tenzin stares at Katara, he shows completely no emotion. He just stares at her face without one word.

Pema puts her hand on Tenzin's shoulders, "Honey, I think she's telling the truth. Um, where are Avatar Aang now and your other friends?"

June shrugs her shoulders, "After we all went through this door that brought us here, we all got separated. By the way, that's how I got in the ocean where you found me. We need to find them though."

"I don't believe either one of them. Goodbye, you two have to leave." Tenzin simply states then turns around and walks away."

Pema's mouth hangs open along with June and Katara's.

Pema shakes her head, "He just needs some time. I guess it must be hard for him to think something like that is possible."

June and Katara both look down and nod.

Pema puts one hand on June's shoulder and the other on Katara's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find your friends. Just because he doesn't want to believe right now doesn't mean I don't and that I won't help you."

Both girls stand up and smile at Pema. Pema puts her hands on her hips, "So, who's going to help me with dinner?"

The three girls laugh and then they all walk inside and to the kitchen.

***With Asami and Zuko.***

Asami opens the old, cracked door slowly and she peeks her head through the door, "Um, hello?"

Asami and Zuko walk inside the tea shop and no one was there. The shop was completely empty.

Zuko kicks a chair and starts to scream, "Damn it! Where else could he be?"

Asami, shocked at the sudden anger that was coming out of Zuko, puts her hand on his shoulder, "We'll find him, relax, Zuko."

Zuko sighs and sits down on one of the small wooden chair.

Asami looks around the shop but finds nothing or no one.

Asami huffs and crosses her arms cross her chest, "Ugh, I could have sworn this would be the perfect place he would be."

"Oh, but 'we'll find him, relax'." Zuko mocks what Asami said to him then he rolls his golden eyes, "Now what?"

Asami takes one last look around then shrugs her shoulders, "We look somewhere else."

Zuko stands up and heads to the cracked door.

Zuko was about to open it but jumps when the door opens and two figures walk in.

"Excuse, who are you? What are you doing in my tea shop?" Rebecca yells.

Zuko ignores the girl yelling at him and he stares at his Uncle who is now holding the girl's hand.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?" Uncle Iroh simply asks with a smile.

Zuko stands there in shock then slowly the steam comes out of him and he explodes, "Are you kidding me? Asami and I are out looking for you and I finally find you and you ask me oh, 'what are you doing here?'?"

Asami bites her lip and calmly asks Uncle Iroh, "Um, where exactly did you two go and how did you meet?"

Rebecca looks up and smiles at Uncle Iroh, "Well, I found him lying on top of my tea shop and I brought him down here and gave him some tea. We talked a little and he asked me to come with him. So, we went to the park and walked around, we even went on some swings! It was so much fun and then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Zuko's face becomes completely blank. He stares at his Uncle and his Uncle could see all the emotions swimming in Zuko's golden eyes.

"Uh, Zuko?" Uncle questions when there is no respond from his nephew.

Flames form on Zuko's knuckles and his golden eyes turn into fire.

"So . . . while we're looking for you . . . I think something happened to you . . . I am walking around a city I have never been to or even know about . . . and you're telling me that you are swinging on some swings?" Zuko finally manages to say.

Uncle Iroh looks at Rebecca then looks back at his nephew, "Yes, that is exactly what happened. Want some tea?"

Zuko opens his mouth but then shuts it and shakes his head. He finally opens his mouth and loses all his self-control, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CRAZY OLD LAZY TEA LOVING MIND?"

Uncle was about to say something but then was cut off when the door to the tea shop swings open and three guys walk in.

Rebecca gasps and takes a step back.

Uncle looks at her confused, "Who are they?"

Before Rebecca would answer, the man who was wearing a blue suit and a blue-grayish hat answers, "We're the Triple Threat Triad. We're here to get some of our money from Miss. Rebecca here."

Zuko's eyebrows knit together, "Who are they?"

Rebecca takes a deep breath, "They're some gangster in Republic City. These three work for Lightning Bolt Zolt. They come here every week for my money, they say I'm in their territory but I'm not! Besides, I already gave you money this week! I don't have enough to give you money now twice a week!"

The firebender of the Triple Threats smirks, "We'll, you're gonna have to come up with the money, sweet heart. Oh, in case you were wondering, my name is Two Toed Ping; I'm the firebender of the gang."

Uncle smirks, "Is that so?"

Two Toed Ping nods and takes a step towards Uncle, "Yeah, so whatcha gonna do, old man? You can't stop us from doing whatever we want to Miss. Rebecca here."

Two Toed Ping pushes Rebecca making her stumble backwards and into Zuko.

Uncle gasps then shakes his head, "You'll regret that."

Uncle punches hot flames of fire at Two Toed Ping but he dodges it and the waterbender of the gang uses his water that's in his water case and whips it at Uncle.

The water slash leaves a mark on Uncle's face then the earthbender of the gang kicks him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

Zuko jumps in front of his Uncle and immediately throws fire punches at the three of them.

"You're going to regret doing that to my Uncle." Zuko yells out through his teeth then throws more fire punches and some fire kicks.

Asami helps Uncle up and gasps when she sees what the firebender is about to do.

"Zuko watch out! He is creating lightening!" Asami yells out to Zuko but it was too late.

Two Toed Ping already created his lightening and he pretends to make it look like he is going to hit Zuko but instead he shoots the lightening straight at Asami.

***With Toph and Suki.***

The guard stares at Lin Beifong with a dumbfounded look, "Oh- uh- um . . . Chief Beifong . . . you- you're back . . . so soon . . . why?"

Lin rolls her eyes and takes another step closer to the front desk, only a few feet away from Toph.

One of Toph's eyebrow raises, "Chief Beifong?"

Lin turns around and looks at Toph with her eyes as cold as ice, "And who are you suppose to be?"

Toph crosses her arms, "I'm here to get my friends out of jail!"

Lin crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows, "Okay, and what exactly did they do?"

Toph stamps her foot, "That's the thing! Nothing! They did nothing wrong!"

Lin sighs and turns to the guard at the main desk, "Max, take care of this. I have actual important work to do."

Lin starts to walk away but Toph earthbends Lin and it makes her fall to the floor, face first.

Lin whips her head back and looks at Toph with hate, anger, cold and revenge eyes, "Who do you think you are! You will regret that! Max, arrest her!"

Max doesn't move and Lin whips her head around and gives him a look, "Max! Did you not just hear me? Do as I say!"

Max shakes his head, "I can't. She- she's-"

Before he could finish, Toph answers for him, "I'm Toph Beifong."

Lin's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "Impossible."

Lin stands up and walks over to Toph. She studies Toph. She studies her blind, white eyes, the same height as she was when she was young, the same black hair style she always had, her same pale skin color and her same amazing earthbending skills.

"Mo- mom?" Lin stutters.

Toph moans at the word 'mom', "Ugh, please don't say that. I'm still kinda shocked at the whole 'I'm a mom' thing."

Lin stares at her and puts her hand on Toph's cheek, "How? I- I can't believe it."

Toph shrugs her shoulders, "Long story, I'll explain later. But first, you have to release my friends."

Lin nods, "Right away. Max, release my mother's- um Toph's friends."

Max nods and goes to another room to get Sokka and Bolin.

Lin puts her hands on her hips, "Who else knows?"

Suki walks next to Toph, "Um, in Republic City, Bolin, Mako, Korra and Asami. That's who we know of who knows."

Lin nods, "Who else is here?"

"Um, a few of us." Suki shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

Right before Lin answers, they hear a loud crash.

***With Aang.***

After flying around the city for awhile, Aang lands at the Aang Memorial Island.

He walks inside and looks around. He's amazed at how big and beautiful it looks.

A small smile appears on his face as he continues to walk around and explore the place.

After touring around inside, he walks outside and sits on the soft grass. He looks up at the sky and realizes that there second hour is almost up and he hasn't found anyone yet.

He sighs and throws his head back, "Ugh! Come on Aang, you gotta find your friends!"

At that moment, it was almost like a sign when he looks up and notices from a distance there was another small island where he saw a large house in the middle.

Aang cocks his head and thinks to himself,_ 'Hm, I wonder if someone there could help me find my friends. Maybe one of them is there! Only one way to find out, let's go Aang. Let's find your friends.'_

Aang stands up and grabs his glider. He takes a deep breath and then glides to the island he has spotted.

The island that is known as The Air Temple Island.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for chapter 9!**

**I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! :)**

_**Please review/comment and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Chapter 10 will be coming soon, I'm not really sure how many chapters I'm planning to put up but whatever it is, it is x] lol**

**So, where's Korra?**

**What is Azula exactly planning for the new Avatar?**

**Is Asami going to make it after getting hit with the lightening?**

**Lin and Toph finally met, wow, are they going to get along?**

**What was that loud crash at the ****Police Headquarters?**

**Aang is on his way to The Air Temple Island and he doesn't even know it. How will he react when he finds out where exactly he is and who lives there?**

**Yeah, you'll find out next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeello everyone, this is chapter 10 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it!**

_****By the way thank you all for your comments and reviews, I appreciate it! :D **_

_**Please review/comment and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 10-

***With Toph, Suki and Lin.***

"What was that crash noise?" Toph asks with a hint of worry in her voice.

Suki and Lin look around but don't see anything unusual.

Lin turns to Toph and shrugs her shoulders, "There's nothing I could see from here. I just think that maybe someone dropped something or maybe-"

Before Lin could finish, two of her metalbending policemen come running in, panting.

"Ch- chief Beifong, Equalist! Equalist are attacking the police department! There in the back!"

Lin's eyes widen but she quickly wipes the worry off her face, "Oh no they aren't. They are not attacking my police department without getting through me first."

Lin, Suki and Toph run to the back of the department and towards where the crash was.

After running through some long hallways, they make their way to a metal cell where they are attacking.

Suki gasps when she sees that the Equalist are attacking the cell where her boyfriend and Bolin are being held.

Bolin and Sokka were both still . . . not themselves so they didn't even try to fight back.

Lin immediately opens the cell and fights with the Equalist; Suki and Toph fighting alongside her.

While they were fighting, Suki manages to yell out a question to Lin, "So, these are Equalist?"

Suki hits one of the Equalist on his neck then jumps in the air and kicks him in the face making him fall to the ground, bleeding.

Lin smirks at what she just saw, "Yeah, they work for Amon."

Lin earthbends three Equalist to the wall and then she rips the metal off the cell and ties them up with it.

Toph could feel what Lin did and it actually makes her smile. While Toph is fighting four Equalist, she starts to think to herself, '_Huh, look at that. My uh- daughter . . . could metalbend, not bad. I wonder who else can metalbend . . .'_

Toph earthbends two Equalist to the floor but before she could get the other two, one chi- blocks her arm and the other electrocutes her in the side.

"Ahh!" Toph cries out as she slams against the cold floor.

Lin turns around to see what just happened to her mother and she starts to get mad as anything, "You will regret that. Tell Amon, give me his best shot."

Lin opens up a secret apartment that was in the middle of the cell and under a broken title.

Inside the secret apartment, there was a bunch of rocks so they could use their earthbending with real rocks; not little pebbles that are in the corner of the cell.

Lin lifts two large rocks and swings them at two Equalists, one rock hit one's stomach and the other rock hits the other Equalist's head.

Suki helps Toph up then she jumps in the air, spins, and then kicks two more Equalists on their heads.

Sokka and Bolin were still lying on the ground, still laughing and not themselves.

After an Equalist hits Toph in her stomach she huffs, "How many more are there?!"

Lin gets hit in the middle of her back, "Ugh, you tell me!"

Toph feels the ground and moans, "At least twelve more."

Lin's eyebrows knit together, "How do you know that?"

Toph kicks three rocks at an Equalist, "I could see it- well, more like feel it with my feet."

Lin nods then metalbends four Equalist.

Suki looks through the large opening they made in their wall and sees a large air blimp with a bunch of Equalist on it.

Suki takes a deep breath then jumps out of the hole and falls on top of the blimp.

Lin gasps, "What on earth is she doing?!"

Toph smirks as she fights three other Equalists surrounding her, "Kicking some Equalist butts."

Suki lands on the blimp and cracks her knuckles, "Alright Equalist, let's see how strong you guys really are."

Suki takes the small, sharp, pointy rock out of her pocket and digs it in the blimp making it pop and fall to the ground.

Suki didn't have enough time so she couldn't jump off the blimp so instead she went down with it.

***With Asami, Zuko and Uncle.***

The lightening went right passed Zuko and as Zuko turns around he could see the lightening strike Asami and hit her right in the upper stomach.

Zuko gasps and his golden eyes go wide, "Asami!"

Uncle turns to the Triple Threat and shakes his head.

Zuko looks at his Uncle and his Uncle nods. Zuko throws his fist which was burning with bright, hot fire right at Two Toed Ping which knocks him off his feet.

Zuko runs to Asami and bends down next to her. He grabs her hand with one hand and with the other he cups her cheek, "Asami, Asami can you hear me? Come on, open your eyes, wake up . . ."

Asami doesn't respond which makes Zuko slam his fist on the ground and lifts Asami's shirt to see how bad the lightening mark is.

While Zuko was checking the lightening mark, Uncle was fighting the three gangsters.

Rebecca knees down and helps Zuko and Asami in any way she could.

Uncle was throwing hot flames out of his foot and fists and completely beating the Triple Threats.

Uncle grabs the waterbender's wrist and throws him out the glass window then turns around and fights the firebender and earthbender.

Uncle smirks when the two gangsters try to tag team him but miss him and they both throw themselves over the counter and fall to the floor.

"Do you have any rope by any chance?" Uncle asks Rebecca, keeping a smile on his face.

Rebecca hesitates but then shakes her head, "Not that I know of."

By the time Rebecca answers Uncle, the Triple Threats are already running out the door and into their car, driving away as fast as they could.

Uncle sighs and walks next to Zuko. He bends down and looks at the unconscious Asami.

"How is she holding up?" Uncle breaks the silent.

Zuko shakes his head, "It's bad . . . I could tell."

Rebecca bites her lip then looks up at Zuko and into his golden eyes, "Iroh and I will watch and take care of Asami, you get some help."

Zuko was about to protest but then nods in defeat when she gives him a look.

Zuko stands up, looks at Asami one more time then runs out the door.

***With Korra.***

Korra was walking in a dark alley by herself with silent tears streaming down her face.

She has her arms crossed over her chest and she was looking down at the wet ground.

The sun was starting to set and she knew that there two hours were almost up but she had no clue where she was and didn't really care at this point.

Korra looks up at the sky and sees small rain drops falling down from the dark, black and gray clouds.

Korra sighs and squeezes her eyes shut; trying to stop the tears from falling but it was no use.

She opens them slowly and she allows the hot tears to roll down her cold face while mixing with the rain drops.

The alley was dark and cold. Even if it were still light outside, in the alley you wouldn't be able to see it because of the tall buildings.

Korra's body shivers and her legs are shaking.

While Korra was walking, she wasn't watching where she was walking and slipped in a small puddle; making her fall face first on the cold floor.

"Ughh!" Korra moans as she rolls her body out of the muddy puddle and sits on her knees.

Korra couldn't take it anymore. She kept thinking of how Mako and her left off, the things she said to him, the things he said to her . . . the things he said to her about how he feels . . . he thinks she's annoying . . . the worst Avatar.

Korra covers her face with her muddy hands and cries into them. She cries and cries as she shakes her head. The rain was starting to pour down and was soaking her.

While Korra was crying, she didn't notice that someone was walking towards her and standing over her.

Finally, Korra hears someone cough and she immediately looks up and sees a woman, somewhat the same age as her standing over her.

Korra stares at the girl with her now small blue- grayish eyes. The woman smiles down at Korra and crosses her arms, "You need some help . . . Avatar?"

Korra eyes the woman and her eyebrows knit together, "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? That's a shame. I'm surprised, I would of thought that your 'new friends' would of shown you a picture of me or something or at least described me." The woman mocks a frown.

Korra bites her lip, "I am not going to ask again . . . who are you and what do you want?"

The woman sighs and frowns, "Aw, you're no fun. Well, since you just want to jump to the point here, fine."

The woman bends down so she is eye level with Korra and a large smirk appears on her red lips.

She had jet black hair that was in a bun, her skin was pale, her eyes were gold and shining in the dark, her finger-nails were long and sharp just like a nail, and her lips were wide and a dark red. She was wearing a black short- sleeve shirt, her pants are black and her shoes were black with a red line on them.

The woman licks her dark red lips and sighs, "Well, let's start with names, shall we? My name is . . . Azula."

Korra's eyes widen in fear, she knows that name. She knows what she did in the past and she knows she's dangerous and she can't take her.

Azula laughs at the fear that was in Korra's eyes, "I'm guessing you heard of me?"

Korra goes to stand up but Azula takes her long sharp nails and digs them into Korra's right leg.

Korra screams but is shortly cut off when Azula takes her by the throat and digs her nails into the skin, "I wouldn't scream if I was you. So, now where were we? Oh, I know. You see, my friend, Amon, thought it would be a good idea for me to finally meet the 'oh so great' Avatar Korra. I'm sure you've heard of him . . . yes? You know, Avatar Korra, I hope you know that I am not someone to pick a fight with. I would wipe you off this world in seconds. You and your little friends don't stand a chance and Aang and my brother, Zu- Zu knows that. They might have defeated me once and put me in jail but I can assure you that will NEVER happen again."

Azula keeps her nails digging into Korra's neck but Korra manages to ask her a simply question, "Zu- Zu?"

Azula starts to get annoyed that that was the only thing Korra even questioned or cared about.

"Oh, this is how you are gonna be?" Azula yells as she throws Korra against the alley wall.

"Ahh! Ugh . . . you know, I've had it with you." Korra mumbles under her breath as she rubs the back of her head.

As Azula walks towards her with a large flame in her hand, Korra smirks.

Right before Azula throws her fire at Korra, Korra picks up a rock that was lying on the ground and throws it at Azula's head.

"Ahh!" Azula screeches the air as she slams against the cold, wet floor.

Azula shakes her head as she sees Korra running towards the streets and out of the alley.

Azula stands up and crosses her arms . . .

Azula watches Korra and then what her plan was finally happens.

Right before Korra leaps out of the alley and into the streets, there was an invisible wire that shocks Korra.

"Ahhhh! Oww!" Korra screams as loudest as she can as her body goes numb and her body hits against the cold, wet ground.

Azula slowly walks towards Korra with a huge smirk on her red lips.

"Not so fast, Korra. But, if that's the game you want to play . . . let's play."

Azula makes the flames reappear in her hands, she bends down slowly and places her burning hands on Korra's stomach.

All Korra could do now was scream, her body was numb she couldn't fight anymore. The warm tears run down her cheeks as Azula continues to burn her stomach.

After Azula was done with that, she puts her hot hands that has the flames burning on Korra's left cheek and then to her neck where there were marks from Azula's nails that were digging in her skin.

Korra was sobbing and pleading for Azula to stop with the torture but it was no use. Azula had no intentions of stopping . . . any time soon.

Azula kicks Korra in the stomach and then lets the fire out of her foot and slam against Korra's leg. She takes her nails and digs them in her left ankle and works her way up to her left shoulder. The nail marks were deep; they were even deep enough to make them bleed.

Azula kicks Korra's helpless body a bunch of times. Even though Korra's body was completely numb, she could feel the pain run through her, she could feel the black and blue bruises forming all over her body, she could feel the kicks that were hitting her just about everywhere, she could feel the burn marks forming on her tan skin. Korra could even feel the pebbles that are pressing against her skin as she lies on the wet ground. She could feel the sharp dangerous nails ripping her skin apart and digging them into her flesh. Even though all of this pain was running through her, the only thing she begs for now was not for Azula to stop or even for the pain to disappear . . . she begs for one thing. Well, it was more like . . . one person. Mako.

Korra could no longer keep her blue eye open. She could no longer think straight anymore. Azula was throwing fire punches and fire kicks at her left and right and she couldn't handle it anymore. Korra begs and whispers to herself for Mako. Korra thinks of Mako looking for her in the rain and calling out to her. He passes an empty alley but when he hears a small cry for help . . . he comes running.

He sees Azula torturing her . . . he sees her hurting his love and he fights fire with fire. He throws her against a wall and bends down to check on his only love. He picks her up in his strong arms and runs out of the alley. He saves her. That doesn't happen though.

Instead of all of that happening, Azula bends down and smiles at the beaten up Avatar.

Azula puts her lip so close to Korra's ear that Korra could feel the cold, evil breath against her head.

"Give me your best shot Korra. Oh, and tell Avatar Aang . . . I'll be waiting for whatever plan and whatever they try to use against me. I'll be waiting to see you again. Hey, maybe even your friends will come with you to say hi. Oh, and by the way, Amon says hello and he'll be paying you a visit soon." Azula laughs at the last part then she grabs Korra's hair, making Korra face her.

Korra looks at her crazy, hurtful, golden eyes. Azula makes two flames on her hands and she places them slowly on Korra's cheeks. She lets them burn there and then she stands up.

Azula gives her a disgusted look, "Pathetic"

Azula kicks Korra in the stomach one last time then turns around and walks away like nothing ever happened.

The rain starts to get harder and it starts to pour. The rain falls on top of Korra's helpless body and mixes with the pool of blood under her.

Korra couldn't move and she is barely breathing. She opens her ocean blue eyes and looks up but there was no one to help her. No one was anywhere near her.

Korra lets the tears run down her face and she lowers her head. She cries and cries and finally she doesn't have the strength to stay awake.

Right before she blacks out, she whispers to herself . . . or to anyone who could hear her, "Ma- Mako . . . I love you . . ."

Finally, Korra's body goes completely numb and her head falls to the wet ground. Blood, water and mud all mix around her body. Blood pours from her forehead and down her face. Only one good thing happens to Korra at this point . . . the pain is finally gone.

***With Mako.***

Mako was searching the entire city for Korra. He hated how they left off and he needed to find her.

Mako was searching every street, every corner, every shop and _every alley._

He sighs when he still doesn't find her but he doesn't stop looking.

There was only one alley left to look so he walks towards it.

He walks a little bit into the alley and when he sees nothing he goes to turn around but he thinks he sees a person's shoe.

He squints his eyes to try to see it better; it looks like a human leg to him.

He starts to walk towards it but stops when someone yells his name.

"Mako! Thank spirits I found someone!" When Mako turns around he sees Zuko waving his hand and yelling out to him.

Mako's eyebrows knit together, confused, "Zuko? What's wrong?"

Zuko shakes his head, "As- Asami . . . she- she-"

Now it was Mako's turn to shake his head, "She- she what?"

"I was fighting with some gang called The Triple Threat and the- the firebender created lightening and- and-"

Zuko looks down and a small tear runs down his cheek, "He hit Asami with the lighting. She needs help, she's badly hurt, Mako."

Mako's amber eyes open wide with fear and shock at the news. He stares at Zuko for a few seconds then he stutters his words, "Wh- where i- is she?!"

Zuko cocks his head towards out of the alley to show Mako to follow him.

Zuko runs off, out of the alley and back to the tea shop with Mako following.

What Mako didn't know that Korra was laying on the ground in that same alley he was just in . . . those human leg was hers. That shoe was hers. Now Mako left the alley . . . he left Korra and now Korra has no one. She's alone in a dark alley with no one to help her. No one knows she's even there . . . Mako was so close but now he is gone. Korra is left to fend for herself. Korra was now beaten, bruised, bloody, destroyed, cold, unconscious and _alone._

**Okaaay that's it for chapter 10!**** :D**

**I hope you liked it, thank you for reading! :)**

_**Please review/comment and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**So, what will happen to Korra now? Mako was so close but he left to go see if Asami was okay.**

**Did Suki make the fall okay? Did she make it?**

**What's next for Azula and Amon's plan? What else do they have stored for the two Avatars and their friends?**

**You'll find out next chapter! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okayy so this is chapter 11, I hope you like it! :)**

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews and comments, I appreciate it! Thank you for reading! ****:D**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: **Oh, and to let you all know, I'm a fan of Makorra so don't worry, something will happen between the two ;) lol, so don't worry about that. ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, Thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 11-

***With Pema, Katara and June.***

Pema is standing by the stove cooking some of her famous vegetable dumplings while June and Katara were outside picking some blue berries from the bush next to the house.

June and Katara are giggling as they watch Ikki and Meelo chase each other on their airbending air scooters.

"It's actually really nice here, isn't it Katara?" June asks as she smiles at Katara.

Katara gives June a look, "We're not staying here, June. We're only here to stop Azula and Amon then we leave . . . with Azula."

June rolls her eyes, "Come on, Katara lighten up. Besides, I was just making a normal statement; it's nice here."

Katara sighs, "Sorry, I'm just worried about Aang and everyone else. I don't even know if my brother is okay!"

Jinora walks over to June and Katara with a questionable look, "Um, excuse me but someone here asking if I've seen some of his friends. He described them and two of them sounded a lot like you two."

Katara and June look at each other with their mouths agape and then it soon turns into a smile.

"Yes!" Katara and June both scream at the same time then the three girls –Jinora, Katara and June- all run to the person who is waiting outside in the front yard.

Jinora leads June and Katara to the person who was waiting on the porch. She smiles and clears her throat to get the person's attention, "Excuse me, sir . . . um are these your friends you were looking for?"

The boy turns around and jumps at least 20 feet in the air and screams. The boy airbends himself gently back down on the floor and laughs, "Eh, sorry about that. Katara, June! I finally found you guys!"

Katara and June stare at their friend, Aang with wide eyes and a shock expression on their faces.

"Aang! It's you, it's really you!" Katara screams as she runs into Aang's arms.

June chuckles and runs to give Aang a hug, "Aang! It's so good to see you again! Did you find anyone else?"

When they all pull away from the hug Aang looks down, "Yeah . . . we found everyone but you guys and Uncle Iroh."

June cocks her head to the side and her eyebrows knit together, "But? Aang, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Aang looks up at June and Katara, his normal cheerful, happy eyes were now filled with sadness and disappointment, "Nothing happened . . . It's just that- that I finally met the Avatar that came after me. I feel like I failed . . . I died!"

Katara puts her hand on Aang's shoulder, "You didn't fail, but it was your time . . . before you died though I'm sure you did a lot of stuff and I know you never failed. You were and still are a great Avatar."

Aang half- heartedly smiles at Katara, "Thanks, Katara."

Aang's eyebrows go up as he looks around, "Um . . . where exactly are we?"

Before June or Katara could answer, Jinora replies to the question, "You're at Air Temple Island! My family and I live here and the Avatar, Korra trains for her airbending here."

"So, this is where Korra lives?" Aang questions.

Jinora smiles at Aang and nods, "Yes, sir. So, who are you?"

Before Aang could answer, Pema walks out with a confused expression on her face, "Hey, what's taking you guys so long-"

Pema was standing in front of Aang with a baby blue bowl in her hands for the blue berries Katara and June were picking.

She was going to finish with her sentence but she stops when she sees the girls all talking to Aang . . .

Pema saw pictures of Tenzin's father, Aang and she knew what he looked like when he was a kid. She knew that face . . . that happy expression that was always on his face . . . she knew exactly who that boy was standing in front of her.

Pema drops the glass bowl to the ground and her mouth falls wide open.

She puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head, "It- it can't be . . . A- Aang?! As in . . . Av- Avatar Aang?!"

Aang just stands there . . . the only expression on his face was confusion.

Pema's eyes are wide and her face looks like she just saw a spirit roaming around her house.

Katara and June start to wave their hands in front of Pema's face to try to snap her out of it but nothing works.

Aang bites his lip and looks down, trying to make the awkwardness go away . . . didn't happen though.

Pema turns away from Aang –after what seemed like forever- and faced the front door.

"TENZIN! Tenzin get out here!" Pema screams with a hint of horror in her usual sweet and calm voice.

Not even three seconds later and Tenzin, Ikki and Meelo run out of the house and towards everyone.

Tenzin looks at Pema worried and doesn't even realize Aang, Katara and June are standing next to his worried and shocked wife.

"Pema?! Pema, what's wrong?!" Tenzin takes her hand and asks with a concerned voice.

Before Pema could answer her concerned husband, he sees Katara and June.

"What are you two still doing here?! I thought I told you both to leave this island! I don't believe your little story about 'the future or past or present' or whatever it was! I don't care how much you look like my mother either! I don't believe anything that comes from the two of you! Leave! Now! If you don't leave, I will have my guards throw you off this island!" Tenzin screams as his face turns a dark red color.

Katara and June take a step back and before Tenzin could yell once more, Aang speaks up.

"If you don't believe them . . . will you believe me?"

Tenzin didn't even realize there was another person standing next to him so he jumps when he hears the voice.

That voice . . . that voice runs through Tenzin's head and he knows he's heard a similar voice like that before.

Tenzin slowly turns his head to face the other figure and he gasps when he sees who it is.

Tenzin stares at the small 12-year-old boy and he shakes his head, "No . . . no that is not my father. Nothing you are saying is true! I refuse to believe any of it!"

Pema shakes her head and puts her gentle hand on Tenzin's shoulder, "Honey . . . I believed Katara and June but I'm too shocked at . . . at this. I know it's probably hard to accept but-"

Before she could finish, Tenzin cuts her off with a harsh yell, "Enough! I have had enough of this non-sense. All of you . . . leave!"

Tenzin turns around and looks down. A small tear runs down his cheek and hits the floor.

Aang nods at Katara, June, Pema and the kids and they all understand what he is going to do.

Aang walks up to Tenzin and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Hey . . . so I understand that you're probably confused but- I am Avatar Aang. I'm- I'm your father. I don't exactly understand how I got here but we did and we're all here to save Republic City. We're here to protect you guys and I'm here as my duty to being the Avatar from the um past? Yeah . . . past. Anyways, I have to take back the evil from our century and that would be Azula. I'm sorry if I ever let you down in the future but I will do everything I can to make it up to you now."

Tenzin's eyes widen and he lets a few tears come down his cheeks and hit the ground.

He slowly turns around and looks at Aang.

He looks at Aang's eyes . . . his face and he sighs, "I still don't understand but . . . but I will accept what the spirits are giving me. Aang- um father?- I want you to save Republic City . . ."

Pema eyes him a look which means 'and-what-else-do-you-have-to-say-to-the-boy?'.

Tenzin sighs, "And I would like you to eat dinner with us."

Aang smiles and nods, " I would love that, thank you. Oh, and my friends could come as well?"

Pema answers for Tenzin with a smile, "Yes, they are more than welcomed."

Ikki stares at Aang and inspects him from all ends, "So this boy is our grandfather?"

Meelo eyes Aang, "You're yooooooooooooung. Just like me! Awesome! This is so cool! I get a granddad that's almost the same age as me!"

Aang chuckles as the kids who are well. . . his grandchildren.

"So, who's hungry?" Pema asks cheerfully.

Aang's stomach makes a loud growling noise and everybody laughs.

After Aang's stomach makes its noises, everyone raises their hands and they all rush into the kitchen.

***Somewhere in a secret hideout in Republic City.***

"Sir, everything has been taken care of." Azula states as she slowly walks into the main room where the leader – 'her partner'- is.

Amon turns around slowly and smiles at her, "You took care of the Avatar?"

Azula smirks at the leader, "Yes, sir. Korra is nothing but a pile of rocks and garbage right now. She's all alone."

Amon smiles evilly under his mask, "Did anyone see you?"

Azula crosses her arms, "No. I'm very good at what I do. But, one of her friends went down that alley but didn't even see her. He just left, it was quite amusing."

"Let me guess . . . was the friend of hers Mako perhaps?"

Azula cocks her head to the side, "I believe so. You showed me a picture of him before . . . that has to be him."

Amon slams his fist on a near-by table, "You believe so? I don't have you here to believe anything! You are to be exact! Understand?!"

Azula tries to hide what she is feeling and she answers Amon just as coldly, "You don't talk to me like that . . . understand? I will not be talked to like that, by ANYONE! Not even you, Mr. Masked Man. 'Cause I am not afraid of you, but- you should be afraid of me, got it?"

Amon chuckles, "You think I would ever be scared of someone like you? If I wanted to I could make sure you never see the sun again . . . I could make you simply disappear. Don't underestimate me, Azula . . . you won't win."

Azula's eyes grow cold as ice, "Don't underestimate me either, Amon. I could burn you . . . you have nothing."

"I have more than you think. What happened to Korra could easily happen to you . . . if not than worse. Oh, and if I feel threaten by you . . . I will make sure you are eliminated."

Azula looks down and mumbles so he doesn't hear her, "We'll see about that."

* * *

_**Well, that's it for chapter 11! :P**_

**Sorry for this chapter not being so great, I wasn't sure how I exactly wanted this chapter to go but yeah. I hope you liked it though! I promise I will make the next chapter betterrr x]**

**Thank you for reading!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks!**_

**Yeahh . . . so, whatcha think anyways? Lol.**

**Alright, what's going to happen with Azula and Amon?**

**Who will find the injured Avatar Korra?**

**Did Tenzin finally accept this young version of Aang as his father?**

**Next chapter will be coming soon! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hii everyone, so this is chapter 12, I hope you like it!**

_**Thank you again, for all the comments/reviews, I appreciate it! Thanks! :)**_

_**** IMPORTANT: ** By the way, I'm not a huge fan of Asami and I don't like Asami and Mako together at all but for this chapter I needed them to 'look close' because something is going to happen and yeahh I don't want to ruin it but don't worry, I love Makorra so you can suspect that something will happen between the two. **_**Lol n.n **_**So please bare with me until then, thanks!**_** ****

**** So, I know a lot of you want to know what's going to happen to Korra so don't worry, next chapter is mainly going to be about her and what happens to her. :)**

**~Therefore, who do you think is going to find and save Avatar Korra?~**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you! ^_^**_

****I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.****

* * *

Chapter 12-

***With Uncle, Rebecca and Asami.***

"Asami . . . Asami stay with us. Come on, your friend, Zuko . . . he is going to get you some help . . . don't worry." Rebecca smoothly talks to the unconscious Asami.

Uncle Iroh was getting a wet cloth for the girl and making some hot tea.

Rebecca was stroking Asami's hair gently and humming a tune.

Asami's body was cold and her skin color was pale. Her forehead was sweating uncontrollably and the wound was still bleeding non- stop.

Rebecca has a warm cloth on Asami's wound and is keeping pressure on it.

Everything was silent until the door goes flying open and two teenage boys run inside the small, old tea shop.

"Asami?! Asami! Are- are you okay?! Asami . . . Asami come on wake up." Mako screams as he falls to his knees next to Asami.

He grabs her cold hand and holds it tightly.

"A- Asami . . . come on wake up . . . please? Please . . . please wake up. F- for me?" Mako pleads to the unconscious girl.

Uncle Iroh walks slowly back over to everyone and kneels down. He hands a cup to Rebecca and then he places a cold cloth on her sweaty forehead.

Zuko kneels down next to his uncle and sighs, "How bad is it?"

Uncle shakes his head, "Bad . . . pretty bad."

Mako shakes his head, his amber eyes were in flames, "I'm going to find her help . . ."

Rebecca nods, "Okay, we will all go. Let's hurry!"

They all nod in understanding.

Mako picks Asami up in bridal form and holds her tightly against him, "Don't worry . . . you'll be okay.

Mako, Rebecca, Zuko and Uncle all lock the tea shop then run off to the nearest hospital.

***With Suki, Lin, Toph, Sokka and Bolin.***

After the blimp and Suki go down all you heard was Equalist screaming, 'Retreat!' and a loud crash caused by the blimp.

Lin looks to find where everyone is.

Suki fell down with the blimp.

Sokka and Bolin are knocked out leaning against the corner of the cell.

And Toph, she was standing next to Lin, ready to go after whatever else gets thrown at her.

"Now what?" Toph asks as she crosses her arms.

Lin looks at Sokka and Bolin one last time then replies with a husky voice, "We need to check to see if your friend is alright. The blimp went down pretty hard and I don't know if she made it out in time."

Toph takes a deep breath then nods.

The two earthbenders run out of the building and outside of the Metalbending Police Department.

They dash to where the blimp crashed and go to find Suki.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Suki?! Suki, you anywhere around here? Heeeeello? I can't really see you so can you please answer. Suki?!" Toph yells into the air near the blimp.

Lin was checking the area, cautiously. She looks under the blimp, above and the areas around it.

Toph was trying to sense where her friend is but with all the Equalist lying on the floor, knocked out . . . it was pretty hard to.

As Toph was searching, she trips over a body and slams against the now cold, wet floor because of the rain before.

"Ahhh!" Toph yelps as she slams against the floor.

Lin gasps when she sees her fall and immediately sprints over to her and helps her up, "Are you alright?!"

Toph rubs her forehead and nods, "Yeah . . . yeah I'm okay. What Equalist did I trip over, 'cause I want them to pay for that!"

Lin looks at the person Toph just tripped over and gasps when she sees it wasn't an Equalist she tripped over . . . it was Suki.

Lin's eyes widen, "It wasn't an Equalist you tripped over, Toph! It was your friend, Suki!"

Now Toph's eyes widen at the news, "Is she alright?! How badly is she hurt?!"

Lin bends down next to Suki and checks out her wounds.

Suki was completely knocked out with blood all over her. The motor of the blimp burnt the whole left side of her leg and you could tell her right arm was entirely broken.

Lin shakes her head, "Not that good. We need to get her to a hospital . . . and fast."

Toph nods then takes a deep breath and puts her hands on her hips, "You go get Suki to a hospital . . . I got this."

Lin cocks her head to the side and her eyebrows knit together, "Mom- um . . . Toph . . . what happens if one of the Equalist attack you?"

Toph rolls her eyes and smirks, "I could take care of myself. Oh, and if one of those bonebrains try to come at me, I'll kick their butts so fast they won't even see what hit them."

Lin chuckles, "Alright . . . my men should be on their way out of the building and out here to help. I warned them to listen to you . . . you're in charge . . . mom."

Lin smiles when she sees a small tear run down Toph's face.

Lin picks Suki up in bridal style and carries her towards the hospital.

***With Mako, Zuko, Uncle, Rebecca and Asami.***

Zuko, Mako, Uncle and Rebecca are all running through the streets of Republic City trying to get to the hospital as quickly as they can.

Mako was carrying Asami while running and mumbling a few words to Asami's unconscious body.

As they are on their way running to the hospital, they all slam into another person; making them all fall to the floor . . . hard.

"Ahhh!" They all yell in unison.

Mako was angry that someone just bumped into them when they are rushing to the hospital, "Watch where you're going next time!"

Without a warning, a women yells right back at him, "Well why don't you watch where you're going next time!"

Mako knows that voice . . . Mako knows that yell . . . he sighs when he fully realizes who he just bumped into.

Lin Beifong.

Lin stands up and picks Suki back up in her arms, "I have to get the hospital! Watch it- wait . . . Mako?"

Mako stands up and picks Asami back in his arms, "Beifong? What's going on with- wait . . . Zuko, isn't that your friend, Suki?"

Zuko's golden eyes widen, "Suki!"

Zuko runs over to her and looks down at her, "What happened to her!"

"What happened to Asami?" Lin shoots right back at him.

Rebecca interrupts them, "Guys . . . sorry to interrupt but um . . . we have to get these two the hospital."

They all nod and they all start to walk to the hospital, together.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

On the way to the hospital, Zuko questions Mako.

"So, what happened to Korra? I thought you two were searching for everyone together. Weren't you two like a pair in this whole 'searching party' thing?"

Mako looks down and sighs, "We got into a fight and then she ran off on her own. I looked for her but I have no clue where she is. She was . . . really upset when she took off."

Zuko nods slowly and gives him a half- heartedly smile, "Well, I guess when the two hours are up . . . you'll have to face her."

Lin's eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean 'when the two hours are up'?"

Mako takes a deep breath before answering, "We all agreed to go split up and look for their friends. We all decided that after two hours are up, we'll meet back at my brother and I's apartment."

Lin nods, "Well in that case, I'm coming too. I want to be part of . . . well of whatever you guys are doing, understand?"

Zuko gulps and nods alongside Mako and the rest of them.

Lin clears her throat and faces Zuko . . . making him actually jump a little.

"So, I never really got a whole explanation on what's going on." Lin starts off.

They were lucky that Uncle Iroh was talking to Rebecca and she doesn't listen to the 'explanation' because she would just think they're crazy. Rebecca still has no clue about everyone switching from the past, present and future.

Zuko looks into her lime green eyes, "Um, well . . . somehow . . . we're still confused on the 'how' part but anyways, we got sent to the future . . . well, here. We have to stop Azula because somehow Amon got her to come here and now we have to take her back with us. I'm Zuko . . . and who exactly are you?"

Lin faces away from him, "Huh . . . interesting. I'm Lin Beifong . . . I met your friend . . . my mother- Toph."

Zuko's eyes widen then go back to being their regular size, "Oh . . . how do you feel about that?"

Lin eyes the teenager, "I would rather not talk about my feelings towards that. I'm like you in that way . . . not liking to talk about my feelings."

Zuko understands now and decides not to pressure her into saying anything else.

Uncle Iroh points and breaks the now awkward silence, "Look! The hospital!"

Zuko's eyebrows go up, "How do you know it's the hospital? You never have been here before."

Uncle Iroh eyes his nephew, "There is a huge sign on the top of the building saying, 'REPUBLIC HOSPITAL!' that is how I know."

Zuko looks at the sign then his uncle, "Oh."

They all look at each other then dash into the hospital, looking and asking for the best waterbending healers there are to help and save their friends.

* * *

**Yeah . . . so that's it for this chapter :)**

**** ****IMPORTANT****: Okay, so I know I've said this a few times already but I just want you all to know –Mostly my Makorra fans- that I am a Makorra fan and something important will happen to the two. I know some of you don't like Mako and Asami together and trust me, neither do I but just for a few chapters I needed them together so I could do something in a chapter coming up so please bare with me, thanks! ****:3**

**** Sorry if I rushed it a little, I didn't mean to but I wanted to get them to the hospital and all :P**

**I hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

_**Once again, thank you all for reading and commenting, I appreciate it a lot! **__**:D**_

**Chapter 13 will be coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeeello everyone! :) So this is chapter 13 of my Avatar Fanfic, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all for your comments/reviews I really do appreciate them! Thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

****I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.****

* * *

Chapter 13-

***At the hospital.***

Lin, Mako, Uncle Iroh, Zuko and Rebecca all run inside the hospital with the two injured girls in Lin and Mako's arms.

"We need some help here!" Mako yells out then looks down to the injured Asami.

"Now! Get us some help!" Lin yells afterwards only being harsher.

Three doctors and four nurses all run to the small group of friends

The doctors and nurses were mumbling words to one another about medical talk or whatever as they grab the two girls out of Lin and Mako's arms and put them on stretchers.

"You will all have to wait here, they both have bad injuries and we need you all to stay here and wait. We'll let you know the outcome afterwards." One tall, thin waterbending doctor states.

The doctor nods at the group of friends then runs to the ER where they took the two unconscious girls.

Mako huffs and stamps to the few wooden chairs in the waiting room.

Lin, Zuko, Uncle Iroh and Rebecca follow him into the waiting room and they all sit down and upsettingly wait.

None of them have any patients expect for Uncle Iroh. They were all huffing and sighing and complaining expect for the Uncle. He just sits in the wooden chair with his hands folded and waits for the news to come.

"Um, excuse me?" A small, young nurse in a baby blue nurse uniform asks as she enters the waiting room.

Mako immediately jumps out of his seat and runs in front of the nurse, "Ye- yes? Is there any news on my friends?! Either of them?!"

The nurse stares at him with wide eyes and shocked at the sudden out-burst.

"Um . . . uh-" The nurse begins but is cut off by Zuko's husky, low voice.

"Mako . . . sit down and let the nurse speak."

Mako sighs but afterwards nods. He turns around on his heel and then sits back down on the dark, chocolate brown wooden chair.

The nurse clears her throat and pushes her blonde hair out of her face, "Um, which one of you is Chief Beifong?"

Lin's eyebrows rise, "That would be me . . . who's asking?"

"There is someone on the phone asking for you." The nurse answers the chief.

Lin nods then stands up and follows the girl out of the waiting room and to the front desk.

The nurse hands Lin the phone then walks away.

"Hello? This is Chief Beifong . . . oh, is that so? . . . So all the Equalist are captured and locked up? . . . . Okay . . . okay good. Thank you . . . where is Toph? . . . Alright . . . . Oh no, don't worry, I'll come and get her. I'm at the hospital right now but it doesn't look like I'll be getting any news anytime soon so I'll come and get her. Alright? . . . . Okay thank you . . . . Okay but make sure that no Equalist escape, watch them. Thank you again . . . . I will see you soon too, goodbye." Lin finishes her conversation with one of the metalbending officers and hangs up.

Lin turns on her heels and walks back into the waiting room with a smirk on her face.

Zuko eyes Lin and his eyebrows knit together, "What happened? Who was that?"

Lin gives him a shocked look, "Just because you're Avatar Aang's friend and you were the Fire-Lord doesn't mean I answer to you . . . got it?"

Zuko gulps and nods slowly, a scared expression is all over his face. Which, that is surprising because Zuko doesn't get scared of anyone.

Rebecca looks at Lin confused, "What? Isn't Avatar Aang dead? I'm so confused . . . Fire- Lord?"

Uncle instantly changes the subject so Rebecca doesn't get to suspicious, "What happened while you were on the phone?"

Lin takes a deep breath then answers, "My men and your friend, Toph . . . they captured the Equalist that attacked our Police Department. That's how Suki got hurt; she went down with the Equalist's blimp. She saved us. Now, I have to go and get Toph and two of her bonebrain friends that were wrongly arrested before and bring them back here."

Zuko slaps his forehead and sighs, "Please tell me those 'bonebrains' aren't Sokka and Bolin."

Lin faces Mako and gives him a look, "Well one of them was Bolin; I know him. The other one, I don't know his name. They were both no help when our Police Department was getting attacked though because they were both laughing non- stop because they drank I believe cactus juice."

Zuko huffs loudly, "Ugh . . . why does Sokka have an obsession over that drink?!"

"I don't know but I have to get over there, quickly. I will be back afterwards." Lin turns to leave but a voice stops her.

"I'll go with you." Zuko states as he stands up.

Lin turns around and eyes him, "Excuse me?"

Zuko shoots her back an intense look, "I said, 'I'll go with you'."

Lin shakes her head, "Absolutely not!"

Zuko walks up to her so now they're both, face to face.

"I'm coming and that's final. If you got a problem, then too bad." Zuko simply says to the older woman.

Lin stares at Zuko, shocked at what he just did and then sighs, "Fine."

Zuko nods with a straight face and then walks out of the hospital with Lin by his side.

*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*

"Why did you want to come with me?" Lin asks Zuko harshly.

Zuko looks at Lin and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know . . . I just wanted to help you out. I'm sure between guiding a blind person and grabbing two knocked out bonebrains . . . I'm sure you would need some help. You should be thankful and honored, I'm usually not so nice to strangers and I don't usually help people out just like that."

Lin takes a second before slowly nodding then quickly looking away.

Now there was an intense silence surrounding them. It was awkward and silent now.

Zuko takes a long, deep breath and faces Lin again, "Is there a short cut to the Police Headquarters?"

Lin stops walking and thinks for a minute. She tries to think of any short-cuts that lead to the Police Department quickly.

Then . . . it hit her.

"There actually is one! Down this _alley_, follow me." Lin orders as she begins to run towards a dark, empty alley.

What they didn't know was that the alley wasn't empty at all . . .

The two of them run down a street then run into a dark, wet alley.

They both start to pant and slow down their pace.

"Are you sure this creepy alley is a short-cut?" Zuko questions as his eyebrows go up.

Lin gives him a dirty look, "Don't question me, understand? I know where I am going and taking us."

Zuko nods slowly and continues to walk next to the chief.

Zuko hated the awkward silence between the two so he tried to make another conversation, "So . . . you met Toph? How did it go?"

Lin slowly faces Zuko and eyes him, "I don't want to talk about it. But, I am curious, so that girl that your uncle was with . . . she doesn't know anything about this whole crazy thing that's going on?"

Zuko shakes his head, "No . . . the lady who took us here told us not to tell anyone who wasn't important. She said that they would think we're crazy and put us in a mental home."

Lin chuckles, "Mental home, eh? Hm, interesting."

Zuko rolls his golden eyes, 'Oh yeah, soo interesting . . ."

Zuko looks up at the sky that is setting, "We're all supposed to meet up at Mako and Bolin's apartment soon. I wonder if Aang found anyone yet. You know, I wonder where Korra ran off to after her and Mako got into a fi-"

Before Zuko could finish his sentence, he is cut off when he trips over something- or someone- and falls to the ground face first.

"Ahhh!" Zuko yells as he falls to the floor.

Lin rolls her forest green eyes and shouts at Zuko, "Ugh, would you stop playing around! I have to see how everything is going at the Department and then we have to make it back to the hospital!"

Zuko's eyebrows knit together and he doesn't listen to one word Lin is yelling at him about. He knows he tripped over something . . . well more like someone and he looks back to see who it is.

Zuko was expecting to see some old hobo chilling in an alley or even a person who got robbed and was left here.

But, Zuko was not expecting to see a beaten up, wrecked, scarred, bruised, bloody Avatar.

Lin was walking away, completely annoyed at Zuko.

Zuko's golden eyes grow wide and he gasps. He turns his face to look at Lin walking away. He shakes his head and tries to yell but stutters.

"L-Lin Beifong! Co- come here!"

Lin rolls her eyes and turns around, "What part of, 'I am in a hurry' do you not understand?!"

Zuko ignores what she just said and shakes his head, "Lin . . . it's- it's Korra! Come here and look!"

Lin sighs and stamps her way over to Zuko, "What is it- oh my spirits . . . K- Korra?!"

Lin bends down and checks her pulse, "She's alive . . . barely. Okay, here's the plan and pay attention because I will only say this once and fast. You pick her up and take her to the hospital; you get her help while I go quickly to get Toph and the others. Understand?!"

Zuko stares at the unconscious Avatar and doesn't answer Lin . . . which makes her annoyed.

"Zuko! Do you understand?!" Lin repeats herself only harsher and louder.

Zuko slowly nods and does what he is ordered to do. He picks up Korra very gently then looks at Lin one more time.

Lin nods her head then runs off to the Police Department. Zuko takes a deep breath then runs in the opposite direction . . . towards the hospital.

***With Zuko.***

Zuko was running towards the hospital, holding the injured Avatar in his arms tightly.

Zuko keeps trying to keep the worse out of his head of what could happen to Korra . . .

_Will she make it?_

_Is she is a coma?_

_Will she ever wake up?_

_Will this new Avatar die?_

Zuko shakes his head and continues to run to the hospital; he tries to think positive but yet again . . . that was something he was never good at.

It felt like forever but he finally got to his destination; he finally got to the hospital that will save Korra . . . will they be able to save her?

Zuko slams the doors open –causing everyone to jump- and he starts to cry out to everyone . . . anyone who could help him, "Help! Please, I need some help here! The- the Avatar . . . she needs help!"

Mako, Uncle and Rebecca weren't sitting far away where Zuko was yelling and when Mako heard the words, 'The Avatar needs help' made his heart skip a beat.

Mako thought it would be Aang they were talking about . . . he actually had a feeling inside of him that even prayed it would be Aang . . . not Korra.

Mako, Uncle and Rebecca all jump out of their seats and run to where Zuko is.

When they get there, they see Zuko holding a beaten up, destroyed Avatar Korra.

Mako's life . . . his world just turned upside down. His heart hurt . . . every emotion was running through his body.

Mako stands there, wide eyes, shocked and scared face and his heart shattered.

The doctors took Korra out of Zuko's arms very gently but quickly and they put her on a silver and black stretcher.

Zuko takes a deep breath when they wheel her into a room and shut the door loudly.

A doctor comes out of the room and up the Zuko, "What happened to her?"

Mako takes a step towards Zuko, "Yeah . . . what happened to her. What happened to Korra?!"

Zuko shrugs his shoulders and looks down, "Lin and I were walking in an alley and we saw her like that just lying there . . . not moving. Is- is she going to make it?"

The doctor takes a deep breath before answering, "To be honest, we aren't sure. She lost a lot of blood and she broke many bones in her body. We will do everything we can though to try and save her but there are no guarantees."

Mako didn't like that answer, so he grabs the doctor by his shirt and raises his fist, "You better save her or I swear I will-"

Uncle put his hand on Mako's shoulder, "Listen . . . you will have to wait. You remind me of Zuko . . . you must have patients and let the doctor do his job."

Zuko gives his Uncle a half- hearted smile and nods, "He's right, Mako. Let the doctors do what they have to."

Rebecca takes Mako's fist and lowers it, "Let's go in the waiting room and wait for the news on Asami, Korra and Suki . . . shall we?"

Mako takes a long, deep breath and nods, ". . . Fine. . ."

The four of them walk back to the waiting room and sits back down on the wooden seats.

Now, all there was to do was wait for any news . . . any news on any of their three friends.

The thing is, all Mako cares about now is Korra . . . the only person he wanted to hear news from now was about Korra and he wanted good news.

All Mako could do now is wait for the one he loves to be okay . . . he didn't think or even care about Asami right now. The only thing . . . well the only person that was running through his mind . . . and heart was his only love who he hurt so many times. Korra.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for chapter 13! Whatcha think?**

**I know a lot of you been dying to know what happens to Korra so here you have it ^_^**

**I hope you liked it and thank you for all your comments, I appreciate it a lot, thanks!**

**** Sorry if I rushed this chapter xP and I know some things I make Zuko do isn't what the actual Zuko character would do, so sorry about that. **

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! **__**:D**_

**So, Zuko and Lin found Korra . . . now what?**

**Will Korra make it? Will she wake up?**

**How will Lin manage to get Sokka and Bolin out of their crazy states?**

**How much longer until there two hours are up and they will all have to meet back . . . how will they all meet back in the conditions they are all in now?**

**Will Amon and Azula both help one another or will they both fight for power?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter . . . chapter 14! :)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hii there everyone, so I hope you all like my story so far and this is chapter 14! I'm not sure exactly how many chapters I plan on doing but whatever it is, it is I guess, right? lol x]**

**Okay, so thank you all for your reviews/comments I appreciate it a lot, thank you! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter- 14

***With Aang on Air Temple Island.***

Aang, Katara and June were all eating dinner on Air Temple Island with the airbending family.

Pema and the two girls, Katara and June helped cook vegetable dumplings, noodles mixed with vegetables and some white rice on the side.

Everything was delicious!

Everyone was sitting down on the floor -surrounding a large wooden table- and eating peacefully and having small conversations with one another.

Ikki –of course- was talking to everyone about everything and anything and was smiling the whole time.

Meelo, on the other hand, was playing with his food and flinging it in the air.

Aang chuckles at the small airbender and just watches his movements with his hands when he plays with his food in the air.

Jinora was talking to Katara about some love books she was reading the other day and how sweet and romantic they are. Katara giggled and listened carefully as Jinora described what her books she's been reading are about.

Tenzin, Pema and June were staying quiet though. The three were just eating their meals and listening to the other conversations that were being held on the other side of the table where the kids, Aang and Katara are sitting.

After being silent for most of the dinner, Tenzin opens his mouth and is about to say something to Aang when the phone cuts him off and starts to ring.

Tenzin closes his mouth and sighs, "I will get that. I don't understand who could possibly be calling at this hour!"

Tenzin stands up and stamps his way to the phone and picks it up aggressively out of frustration.

"Hello? . . . Yes this is Councilman Tenzin, what is it? . . . What?! Are you serious? . . . I see, I see. Do you want me to come down now? . . . Alright but did Chief Beifong take care of this? . . . . . . . .WHAT?! Well, is she alright?! What happened?! . . . . . . Ugh! Alright, tell Beifong to stay at the Police Department and let her know I am coming, understand? . . . Okay thank you, see you soon. Bye."

Pema looks at her husband, worriedly, "Is everything alright, dear?"

Tenzin walks back to the table and looks down, "No . . . that was the Police Headquarters that just called. They said a group of Equalist attacked and a few people were harmed. Beifong couldn't stay there because she had to take someone to the hospital, I don't know who but anyways, the officer I was on the phone with just said that on her way back to the Police Department, her and a friend saw . . . Korra."

Pema's eyebrows knit together, "And?"

Tenzin shakes his head, "They brought her to the hospital and she is badly hurt. They said she lost a lot of blood and they found her in an alley all beaten up and hurt. We don't know who did it yet though. We have to get to the station then to the hospital . . . quickly. Lin is waiting for us at the station."

Pema's eyes widen at the sudden news and she gasps, "Oh my . . . is she going to make it?!"

Tenzin shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know but we have to go . . . now."

Aang shakes his head, "We're coming too . . ."

Katara nods but June interrupts, "Wait, what about the kids?"

Pema looks at the kids then back at her husband, "She's right . . . what do we do about the kids?"

Jinora stands up from her seat, "Mom, we could come? Or if not, I could watch Ikki and Meelo."

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose and thinks for a minute.

After a few seconds go by, he comes up with an idea and shares it out loud.

"I could call mother. Pema, sweetheart, can you stay here with the kids until my mother comes then meet us at the hospital, you could take Oogie there. Is that alright? I hate the idea of leaving you but-"

Tenzin was cut off by an unexpected kiss from his wife. Pema puts her hands on both sides of her husband's cheeks and she looks into his eyes, "We'll be fine. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I'll wait here then take Oogie to the hospital, alright?"

Tenzin sighs, "Okay, thank you. I love you, see you soon."

Katara looks at Aang, confused then blurts out, "Wait . . . mother? And Aang and I . . . are you calling and going to wait for the older version of myself?!"

Pema giggles at the shocked expression on Katara and now Aang's faces, "Don't worry about a thing. We got everything under control."

Katara shakes her head, "That doesn't answer my question!"

June claps her hands together and sighs, "Alrighty everyone, let's go before Katara explodes!"

Tenzin nods and kisses his wife once more.

They all say their goodbyes and then Tenzin, June, Katara and Aang all go outside.

When they all make it outside Tenzin stops and looks around, "If Pema is taking Oogie . . . how are we getting there? The ferry is a too long of a wait . . ."

Aang smiles and puts his hands on his hips, "I got this."

Aang digs into his pockets and takes out a small whistle that is in a shape of a flying bison.

Tenzin eyes the small whistle, "What is that?

Aang smirks at the older man, "You'll see."

Aang puts the whistle to his lips and blows only making a very quiet sound. It was so quiet it could make you hear a pin drop.

Tenzin's eyebrows rise up, "That barely made a sound!"

Aang smirks and shakes his head, "He'll hear it."

"Who?" Tenzin questions the 12-year- old airbending boy.

Just on time to answer Tenzin's question, a flying bison flies over to them and lands in front of Aang.

"Appa!" Katara, June and Aang all cry out in unison.

Tenzin's eyebrows knit together, "I know that name . . . my mother- er I mean Katara? Uh anyways, she told me about Appa, that was the bison she use to fly on with my father- uh . . . I mean you . . . yeah . . . let's go, never mind."

Aang chuckles at the confusion that is all over Tenzin's face then airbends himself onto Appa. Katara jumps on Appa's back and shortly after her, June jumps aboard. The three of them look down at Tenzin and Aang smiles.

"You coming . . . son?" Aang finally asks.

Tenzin's heart was racing after what he just heard and he smiles a little; he remembers when his father was alive –the old version of his father- he use to call him that all the time.

"Yes." Tenzin finally manages to reply then airbends himself onto Appa's back.

Aang takes a deep breath then looks at Appa, "Appa, yip, yip!"

Appa lets out a mighty roar then flies up into the sky and takes off.

***At the Police Headquarters.***

Lin was pacing back and forth outside the Metalbending Police Department.

Toph was sitting on the steps, her elbows on her knees and her head resting on her hands.

Bolin and Sokka are both lying down on the top step now completely knocked out.

Lin told Toph what had just happened.

How her, Zuko and the others ran into each other and on the way back her and Zuko found Korra. Toph was completely shocked and actually scared at the news. She couldn't think of someone who would just leave not just the Avatar but a young girl there just left to die?

Lin couldn't stay still and when one of the officers told Lin that Tenzin was on his way, she is now even more nervous because she knows somehow she will get blamed for what has happened to Korra.

As Lin was pacing back and forth . . . Toph huffs and can't take it anymore.

"You know, just because I'm blind doesn't mean my feet can't feel you walking back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth! Stop! Calm down already!"

Lin stops pacing back and forth and stares at her mother- well Toph with wide eyes, "Oh . . . sorry about that."

Toph rolls her eyes and sighs, "Now, sit down and calm down!"

Lin takes a long, deep breath then nods, "You're right. Okay, sorry."

It was funny, Lin was never the type of person to say sorry or actually not be complicated with but for some reason when she will Toph or any of the old 'Team Avatar' she feels weird . . . different.

Lin was just about to do as what Toph said –sit down and calm down- but before she could, Tenzin comes flying in on a flying bison that wasn't Oogie.

Lin cocks her head to the side and looks at Tenzin as the flying bison makes its landing in front of her.

Lin puts her hands on her hips and takes a deep breath.

Tenzin airbends himself off Appa as soon as they land and instantly makes his way to Lin.

"What happened? I want to know everything from you . . . what happened?" Tenzin asks staring deeply into her eyes and pleading for answers.

Lin looks right back at him and simply states, "Equalist attacked, a friend got hurt, I took her to the hospital, ran into a few people and one of those people were even Mako, got to the hospital, then on my way back a- well I guess a friend- and I found Korra. That's all I could tell you. I don't know what happened to her and she was knocked out completely so we couldn't ask her who did it to her."

Tenzin shakes his head, "I want to know who and why they did it."

Aang jumps off of Appa and then helps June and Katara off.

Aang walks over to Lin Beifong and bows, "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Avatar Aang."

Lin looks away and nods, "I heard about what is going on. I know somehow you made your way to this present or well to you it's the future." Lin turns her head back and faces Aang, "It's an honor to meet the old Avatar."

Aang gives her a half- hearted smile when she said 'old Avatar' but nods anyways. Before the conversation could continue, Aang sees Toph on the steps and smiles.

"Toph!" Aang runs over to Toph and gives her a huge hug, "Are you okay?!"

Toph gives him a confused look, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? And I just saw you like two hours ago . . . why are you so excited to see me?"

Aang blushes and scratches the back of his head, "Yeah . . . well I heard what happened to the Metalbending Police Department and I heard you were there helping. I'm glad you're okay."

Toph slowly nods and looks down, "Well, Suki got badly hurt and is in the hospital and these two bonebrains drank cactus juice so they have been no help what-so-ever!"

Aang looks behind Toph and sees Sokka and Bolin out cold, "Oh . . . that's great. So, how's Suki? Have you heard anything about her?"

Toph shakes her head, "They just brought her to the hospital, I have no clue how she's doing. I was waiting for- uh . . . Lin?- to come and get me and these two boneheads. Then we could all go to the hospital."

Before Aang could answer his friend, Katara and June come running over to Toph and giving her the biggest hugs ever.

"Toph!" June and Katara cry in unison as they squeeze Toph.

Toph tries to shrug her way out of the hug but it was no use, "Twi . . n . . kle T . . oes . . help!"

Aang laughs then taps Katara and June on the shoulders, "Hey, come on guys, we have to get to the hospital."

Katara and June giggle then break the hug leading to Toph now gasping for air.

Katara's big blue eyes were laughing with her friends until she looks behind Toph and sees her brother knocked out on the floor.

"What happened to him?!" Katara screeches.

Aang watches as Katara runs up the stairs and shakes her brother awake, "He drank cactus juice."

Katara looks at Aang then back at her brother. Anger and frustration flows in Katara's ocean blue eyes and she huffs, "Oh no you didn't Sokka. SOKKA WAKE UP NOW!"

At first it was a whisper but then Katara screams the last part in her brother's hear, surprisingly making him jump up in the air and wide awake.

"Ahhh!" Sokka yelps as he jumps in the air then slams back onto the ground.

Due to Sokka's screaming and slamming, Bolin's eyes pop open and he gasps, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Everyone was laughing expect for Sokka, who was still trying to get his hearing back from Katara's yelling, "Hey, did you have to scream so loud in my ear?!"

Katara laughs, "Oops?"

June chuckles and shakes her head, "I'm guessing everyone is now back to normal?"

"Back to normal or not, we have to get to the hospital . . . quickly. They have news on Korra, Asami and Suki."

Aang nods, "Wow, how many people got hurt in the two hours?"

Lin shrugs her shoulders, "These three I guess. Let's go."

Lin turns around and begins to walk until Aang stops her, "Wait, we could take my bison, Appa."

Lin's eyebrows rise up but she has no time to waste in questioning him, "Fine, now, let's go."

They all nod and climb onto Appa.

Lin was sitting next to Tenzin and Toph which all she could think about is 'how awkward this is' and wishes she sat somewhere else on Appa.

Aang takes Appa's reins and takes a deep breath, "Appa to the hospital! Yip, yip!"

Appa roars then flies back up in the air and flies in the direction of the Republic City Hospital.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 14!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it; chapter 15 should be coming soon!**

**So, there is news on the three injured friends –Asami, Suki and Korra- what are the news? Good, bad or both?**

**Is Katara going to soon meet her older self?**

**Uncle now has a girlfriend –Rebecca- does she feel the same way about him that he feels about her or is she using him and working for someone?**

**Will the old and new 'Team Avatar' trust Rebecca?**

**Will they find out it was Azula who put Korra in the state she is in now?**

**You'll find out next chapter! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **__**:)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, so this is chapter 15 of my Avatar fanfic! I hope you like it!**

*** Thanks for all the reviews/comments, it means a lot, thank you! :) ***

*** Also I want to thank everyone who reads my stories and who favorited/followed my story, Thank you so much! :D ***

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter- 15

***At the hospital.***

Mako finally falls asleep in the waiting room on the wooden chair. Rebecca and Uncle Iroh are cuddling with each other on the wooden bench that is in the corner of the room.

While Mako is sleeping, he has his eyes tightly shut, he was shaking and sweat is dripping from his forehead.

He didn't wake up though . . . no instead he continues on with his scary dream. He was only dreaming about one person . . . Korra.

Korra is blaming him for what happened to her . . . she hated him, she wants nothing more to do with him. She hated him more than she hates Amon . . . and that says a lot.

Mako is begging her to not leave him . . . he is begging her to let him explain . . . he is begging; pleading for her to let him explain his true feelings for her . . . she blows him off . . . she doesn't want to hear anything that comes from him.

_Korra walks up to Mako and stares at him. She shakes her head at Mako and shrugs her shoulders, "You brought this on yourself . . . you hurt me . . . now I hurt you."_

_With that said, Korra raises her hand -her eyes are revealing pure white- and she slaps Mako across the face as hardest as she can with her hands burning with hot red flames._

That immediately wakes Mako up and he realizes that slap wasn't just in the dream; it was his brother, Bolin slapping him trying to get him to wake up.

Mako's amber eyes fly open and his shocked face suddenly goes to an annoyed look, "Bo! Why did you slap me?!"

Bolin rolls his green eyes, "You were shaking, sweating and pretty much crying in your sleep. I tried calling your name but you didn't answer or even hear me. I tapped you and again, you didn't wake up so . . . I slapped you."

Mako shakes his head and rubs his eyes, "When did you get here anyways?"

Bolin sits down next to his older brother and sighs, "We just got here a few minutes ago. Tenzin and Lin are talking to the doctors and seeing if there is any news on any of them. You know, if you wanna talk to everyone they're all in the other waiting room on the other side of the room. You just go through those two silver doors and the other waiting room is there."

Mako takes a few seconds to comprehend what his brother just said then he slowly nods, "Oh . . . okay . . . thanks, Bo."

Bolin puts his hand on Mako's shoulder, "I heard what happened to Korra. You know, she's a strong girl . . . she'll be fine. She'll make it through this."

Mako shakes his head and a small tear runs down his cheek, "I should have been there . . . I should of protected her. I should have never said any of those cruel words I said to her and when she ran off I should have followed her!"

Bolin looks down and takes a deep breath, "Mako . . . she wouldn't want you to blame yourself. She cares about you and-"

"No! There is no 'and'! You're right . . . she does care about me and what did I say to her?! I told her I am with Asami and I don't care about her! I should have told her how I felt about her! How I still do feel about her . . . I- I should of told her I loved her too and I want to be with her!"

Mako's eyes widen once he realizes what he just yelled out. Bolin was smiling –ear to ear- at his older brother.

"I know. I'm sure she knows it to." Bolin simply says then he stands up and walks across the room, through the silver doors and into the other waiting room.

Mako slams his face in his hands and moans, "Greeeeat. Smart move, Mako."

Uncle Iroh and Rebecca finally fell asleep so Mako decides to go ask the doctors what's going on and if they have any news.

Mako walks over to where Lin and Tenzin are and does not like what he is hearing so far.

"What do you mean Korra lost a large amount of blood?! And?! Is she going to make it?!" Tenzin starts to scream at the two doctors in front of him.

"You two are both waterbenders! This place is filled with waterbenders, I am sure you could save one girl!" Lin adds.

Mako takes another step towards the doctor and stares at the two doctors, "Can . . . can you save Korra?"

One of the doctors sighs, "She lost a lot of blood. We are doing everything we can to help her. We don't know what the outcome is going to be though. There is no way to tell, we did everything we could to save her. It's all up to her now to wake up. She broke several bones, ribs, she broke her left arm, both of her legs are broken, she has bruises, burn marks and only some will heal; some are scars. She also has very bad head damage."

Mako couldn't help himself and he falls to his knees. He stares at the floor and tears pour down his face and drop onto the floor.

Tenzin walks away and Lin bites her lip and looks away.

After a few minutes go by, Lin faces the doctors again, "Could Korra have any visitors?"

One of the doctors nods slowly, "Yes BUT only one at a time."

Lin looks at Tenzin who is sitting on a wooden chair with his hand covering his face. His eyes were close and he was trying to relax himself.

Lin looks back at Mako who is sitting on the floor with tears coming down his face, "Mako . . . I think you should go in and see Korra first."

Mako looks up and gives Lin a half- hearted smile, "Thanks . . . Lin."

Mako stands up slowly and the doctors nod at him.

"We'll show you to her room." One of the doctors says with a small smile.

Right before they leave the room a nurse comes out of a room and announces to everyone, "Um, Asami is awake now. She just woke up; she could have two visitors. She should make a full recovery but she will be in a lot of pain in the next few weeks. She has some stitches that are also going to be needed to be taken out in about a week. We would like to watch her over night then tomorrow she could go home."

Lin looks at Mako and Mako looks at the nurse then back at Lin.

Everyone –Uncle, Rebecca, Tenzin, Bolin, Sokka, Zuko, Katara, June, Toph and Aang-comes out of the waiting room after hearing what the nurse announced pretty loudly.

Bolin looks at his brother then at the nurse, "I'll go see her . . . uhh . . . Mako?"

Mako looks at his brother with a scared and shocked face, "Uh . . . I was going to go actually check on- on Korra . . ."

Bolin nods slowly, "Ooookaay, I'll tell Asami you aren't here . . ."

Mako shakes his head, "No . . . after I see Korra I will talk to Asami . . . there is something I need to tell her."

Out of nowhere, Toph burst out laughing, "Ha! He's gonna tell Asami that he wants to br-"

Katara puts her hand over Toph's mouth and chuckles nervously, "Uh . . . ignore her . . . she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Mako rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah . . . I'm gonna go . . . now."

Mako turns on his heels and follows the two doctors through a glass door and into a private room where Korra is.

Bolin follows the nurse into Asami's room and now the room is filled with silence.

Sokka stamps his foot and out of nowhere snaps, "Well that's great! They took care of Korra and they took care of Asami . . . that's perfect! Oh but wait . . . let's all just forget about my girlfriend, Suki and not help her!"

Katara looks at her brother; her big blue eyes were shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Sokka!" Katara slaps his arm but Sokka ignores her.

"No! Everyone takes care of them but no one even cares to check on Suki?! My girlfriend is hurt and no one is even taking care of her and I'm not even allowed to see her yet!"

Everyone stares at Sokka, shocked and actually almost scared of him right now.

A doctor shakes his head at Sokka, "Mr. you're mistaken. There are three waterbenders in the room with her right now, they're healing her. She's going to be fine. She received a small amount of head damage and she broke her arm but that should be it. She didn't lose that much blood but we have to keep a watch on her. She could go home tomorrow and you could see her in about three minutes if you would like."

Sokka's face falls and he gulps, "O- oh . . . um . . . yeah . . . I- I knew that . . . yeah . . . I'm going to go- um yeah- over there and yeah . . . sit- sit down."

Sokka turns around slowly and walks back into the waiting room and sulks in one of the wooden chairs.

The gaang laughs then follows Sokka into the waiting room.

Aang looks at Uncle talking to his new girlfriend, Rebecca and his eyebrows knit together.

Toph walks up to Aang and folds her arms across her chest, "You don't trust her either, huh?"

Aang shakes his head but then remembers she can't see him do it, "No . . . I don't. There is something about her that isn't right."

Toph nods and smirks at the 12- year- old airbender, "So, what's the plan, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang bites his lip and then takes a peek at Rebecca –she was laughing over some joke Sokka told and she was wrapped up in Uncle Iroh's arms. Her dark red lipstick and her dark, sparkling eyes were laughing as well- then Aang folds his arms as well over his chest.

"Toph?" Aang begins.

"Huh?"

"You got a plan? Because I don't have any."

Toph chuckles, "I always got a plan."

"That is true." Aang says with a small laugh.

Toph cracks her knuckles and smirks, "So, this is what we're gonna do . . ."

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 15! I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**What's Aang and Toph's plan?**

**Korra has a lot of injuries . . . will she make it?**

**What does Mako have to talk to Asami about?**

**Mako confessed his feelings about Korra to Bolin . . . now can Mako confess his feelings to Korra?**

**Is Azula going to want to pay a visit to Korra in the hospital?**

**You'll find out next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! ****^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy there everyone so this is chapter 16 of my Avatar Fanfic. I hope you like it, Enjoy! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA AND/OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 16-

***In the waiting room in the hospital.***

"So . . . who do you think did this to Korra?" Lin says to break the new silence that entered the room.

Everyone looks at one another but Zuko looks the other way and shakes his head.

Toph stands up and leans against the wall, "Isn't it obvious?"

Everyone looks at Toph confused until Zuko finishes Toph's thoughts.

"My sister . . . Azula. Azula did this to Korra and she probably enjoyed every minute of it."

Tenzin's eyebrows knit together, "I heard of her from my mother- er um . . . Katara? Yeah . . . anyways, what makes you think it was her?"

Zuko slowly looks up at the older man with no emotion but hatred in his eyes, "I know my sister's 'work' . . . I know what she does to people to prove a point or to send a message. She did it."

Aang looks away, "It's my fault. I should have never let her break out of jail. I should of done something!"

Katara puts her hand on Aang's shoulder, "It isn't your fault that this man, Amon, broke her out. You wouldn't have been able to stop her."

Aang takes a deep breath then nods, "Yeah . . . I guess you're right . . . but still."

Sokka looks at Rebecca and Uncle cuddling and talking, "So . . . you guys are- are dating?"

Uncle smiles at Sokka and nods, "Yes, I asked her out. She is a wonderful lady."

Rebecca blushes, "And he is an amazing man."

They both kiss which makes them all –expect for Tenzin and Lin- want to throw up.

Rebecca takes a deep breath and stands up, "Hey, I'll be right back. I hate hospitals; I'm going to get some air."

Uncle stands up next to her and smiles, "I'll go with you."

Rebecca shakes her head and a little hint of worry was in her deep, dark eyes, "No, you stay here. I'll be right back, okay?"

Uncle looks at her concerned but respects her wishes and sits back down after giving Rebecca a quick kiss on the lips.

Rebecca walks out of the waiting room then out of the hospital.

***With Asami and Bolin.***

Asami is bursting out laughing; laughter was filling the room between her and Bolin.

After a good few minutes of laughter, Asami's stomach starts to hurt so she starts to cough and she quickly puts her hands over her wound.

"Ahh . . . that- that kind of hurt. You- you know, Bolin . . . you never told me where Mako is. Is everything okay?" Asami says with a hint of worry in her voice.

Bolin bites his lip and rubs the back of his neck, "Uh . . . you know, Asami . . . have I ever told you how I got Pabu?" It's actually a funny story . . . I well- uh- um . . . you see-"

"Bolin . . ." Asami sighs.

Bolin looks down and deeply sighs, "Mako's with Korra. Chief Beifong and Zuko found her in an alley all beaten up . . . she lost a lot of blood . . ." A tear comes down his face and he looks away, "We don't know if she'll make it."

Once Bolin finishes his sentence, Asami gasps and puts her hand over her mouth, "Oh my . . . Ma- Mako . . . he's probably a wreck."

Bolin nods slowly, "After he sees Korra he said he'll come in here and check on you. He's sorry."

Asami leans her head back into the two large, fluffy pillows, "I can't even be jealous or mad . . . Korra might not make it and if she doesn't . . . if she doesn't then- then Mako will lose it. Mako's whole world will be destroyed."

Bolin takes Asami's hand and kisses it, "Everything and everyone will be okay . . . I promise."

Asami smiles a little at Bolin then closes her eyes and tries to get some rest.

While Asami tries to go to sleep, Bolin takes a deep breath and continues to hold her hand tightly.

***With Mako and Korra.***

Mako is sitting in a small metal chair next to Korra's bed, holding her hand tightly in his.

Mako is using his free hand to stroke her hair back and he just stares at her pale, black and blue from all the bruises, scratched up but still . . . always beautiful face.

"I'm so . . . so, so sorry this happened to you, Korra. I should have been there for you, I should have protected you. Damn it! Why did I say those things to you?! Instead of walking away why couldn't you have just slapped me? Huh?!" Mako sighs, "I need you, Korra. You have to wake up and if not for me then do it for Bolin. He needs you . . . or Tenzin or what about Naga? Come on . . . hey . . . hey if you wake up I'll even let you kick my butt in a sparring match. Come on, you know you can't resist that."

Korra is silent. The only sound she is making is the sound of her breathing, and that is barely making any sound.

"You know, when I first met you . . . I wanted to pretty much kill you. You were annoying, stubborn, immature, loud, and crazy but yet . . . amazing. I let you on the team not because you were the Avatar but because you were special."

Mako pauses then continues to talk to the lifeless girl lying in front of him, "You told me you liked me . . . I turned you down. I said I wasn't interested and I had Asami. I said a bunch of things to you and then you kissed me and my brother saw us and I just yelled at you . . . again. Korra . . . you turned my life . . . my world upside down and I'll be damned if I let you go . . . if I let you die on me."

Silent tears run down his face and fall to the floor, "I need you . . . I want you. Please . . . please wake up. Say something . . . let me tell you how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how much you drive me insane. Please . . . come on you aren't going to let some beaten bring down the Avatar are you? Where's my amazingly crazy, strong and brave Korra? Open your eyes and come back to me . . . come back to me, please . . ."

Mako looks up and down her body. He looks at the burnt marks that are scattered all over her body. The scratches the ripped her skin open. The cuts that are on her tan skin. The bruises that cover every inch of her body. The dry blood that is pressed against her skin . . . against her face . . . her beautiful face.

Mako stares at her legs . . . her once perfect legs are now both completely broken. You could tell by just looking at them that the bone was out of place. Her arm is broken . . . her all body was basically broken . . . destroyed but hopefully her soul isn't . . . her heart isn't.

After looking at her beaten up body, Mako lays his head down on the bed and squeezes Korra's hand even tighter.

Mako closes his eyes tightly and just cries into the bed.

Now the only sound that is being made in the room is the sound of Mako's crying.

***With Rebecca outside.***

Rebecca is sitting down on a small bench outside the hospital with her head in her hands.

She is taking long, deep breaths and trying to remain calm.

There is a small breeze that passes but for a large city . . . it was unusually quiet.

Small footsteps walk towards Rebecca but she doesn't look up . . . she knows who it is. She doesn't want to face it . . . not now . . . now anymore but she has no choice to and she knows it.

The person in front of her coughs to get her attention then they let out a loud, evil laugh.

"Why the long face?" The person in front of Rebecca laughs as they question Rebecca.

Rebecca rolls her eyes and slowly looks up to look at the person in front of her.

"What do you want? There is no news . . . you have no busy being here. Oh, and they know you did it . . . they know without the Avatar even saying anything. Your brother is pretty smart and he knows you too well . . . too well for your own good." Rebecca slowly says to the person in front of her. Rebecca laughs at the last part though, amused at the person's shocked but annoyed look on their face.

The person bends down and takes Rebecca's chin, making her look at her, "You don't speak to me like that."

Rebecca huffs then pulls her face away from the person, "Then get out of my face, _Azula._"

The person, Azula, chuckles, "You're so stupid for someone who is so smart. Anyways, how is the lovely Avatar?"

"Like I said, there is no news. She is hurt badly but your brother, Zuko, knows you did it." Rebecca answers back only with more attitude.

Azula taps her foot, "Eh, I saw that coming. Well, it's kind of a good thing, at least they got the message and they know who sent the message. Now, how much did I say I'll pay you?"

Suddenly Rebecca stands up, stamps her feet on the floor and snaps in Azula's face, "Shut up! I don't care about the stupid money! I want out! Leave me alone!"

Azula slaps Rebecca, making her stumble to the floor, "Don't you dare EVER speak or get in my face again. You work for me! You're an Equalist . . . you do as I say and what Amon says. We both say to continue what you started. You are to get us information from the inside and destroy them!"

"Iroh is good though! He doesn't deserve any of this! Can't we leave him out of this?!"

"Ha! You're getting attached to my uncle?! HA! That is quite funny. Trust me, I know Uncle . . . he is helping the Avatar! He is helping Avatar Aang and his friends! He trying to help them destroy Amon and his plans! He deserves it . . . understand?!"

Rebecca looks at the floor as tears run down her face. Azula shakes her head and folds her arms across her chest, "I will assure you . . . if you speak a word to this to ANYONE then what happened to poor, little Avatar Korra . . . will happen to you. That is a promise, not a threat."

Azula turns around then speaks once more before leaving, "Do you know what you have to do next?"

Rebecca nods her head slowly and chokes out her answer, "Y- ye . . . yes . . . Azula."

Azula nods, "Good girl. I will be seeing you soon. I'll tell Amon you're doing a fantastic job . . . bye Rebecca."

Azula let's out a loud, cruel laugh then simply walks away like nothing happen. She disappears into an alley. The only thing left you could hear from her is her evil laughter coming from the alley.

Rebecca stares at the ground for a while then burst out crying as she sits on the floor on her knees. She just puts her hands over her face, thinks about her next 'task' and cries.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 16, I hope you liked it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**_

**-Also in case you guys want to check it out I wrote two short stories on The Legend of Korra; it's called 'A Trip to the Spirit World' and 'Will You Still Protect Me After A Fight?', if you do read it; I hope you like it! :) -and yes there is some Makorra in it lol-**

* * *

**Duh Duh Duuuuhh, so Rebecca is an Equalist, Aang and Toph were right, Rebecca isn't who she says she is.**

**So, what does Rebecca have to do next?**

**Mako is lost without Korra, will she pull through?**

**Bolin and Asami are getting close . . . how much closer will they get?**

**Amon has a plan in motion . . . is Republic City safe anymore? One Avatar and two friends are hurt, the chief and the whole gaang are waiting on news about the Avatar and their friends and the other Avatar has no clue who and how to handle Amon. Will Amon do something while they're all busy in the hospital?**

**Yeaah, well you'll find out soon! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alriiiight everyone, so this is chapter 17 of my Avatar fanfic/story; enjoy! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for all the comments/reviews/following/favoriting/and reading! I appreciate it a lot, thanks! ****:D**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA AND/OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 17-

***With Korra.***

Korra's eyes slowly open her eyes and she moans. She stretches then finally sits up. She was lying on soft, beautiful green grass.

She looks around her but doesn't recognize her surroundings. She's never been here before, that's all she knows for sure.

Korra slowly stands herself up and continues to look around. She wanders around then stops and puts her hands on her hips, "Huh . . . how did I get here and where on Earth am I?"

"Well . . . you're not so fully on Earth anymore." A voice from behind her speaks.

Korra jumps at the sudden voice but quickly turns around and sees someone she was not expecting to see. Everything now makes sense. She is in a place she's never been before alright.

"Avatar Aang . . . so I'm guessing I'm not dreaming here?" Korra half jokes but the other half kind of wishes she was.

Avatar Aang is standing in front of her, only not the young version of him, the older one.

He is standing next to a large Oak tree, just smiling.

"You finally made it here, Korra. Congrats on that." Aang says with a chuckle.

Korra slowly nods then takes a deep breath, "So . . . why exactly am I here for? How and why am I in the Spirit World?!"

Korra starts to lose her patience but Aang puts a hand up; a sign to calm down and let him explain.

"You don't remember . . . do you?" Aang finally questions.

Korra's eyebrows go up and she throws her hands up, "Remember what?!"

Aang sits down besides the large Oak tree and leans against it, "You were brutally beaten up by Azula. Azula almost killed you. You would of died if Zuko and Lin didn't find you."

Korra's eyebrows knit together and she looks at Aang like he has four heads, "Zuko . . . and . . . Lin found me? Are you kidding me? But wait, then how come I don't have any bruises or cuts or blood on me? I feel fine, I don't hurt, I'm not in any pain."

Aang looks down then slowly looks into Korra's ocean blue eyes . . . just like his wife –Katara- had. They remind him of Katara's eyes, which makes him smile a little.

"When you're in the Spirit World you don't feel pain . . . the pain doesn't follow you in here. But, when or if you leave . . . you will feel a whole lot of pain and hurt." Aang says the last part quietly and slowly.

Korra looks at him confused, "Wait . . . if? So, I might not make it?"

Aang shrugs his shoulders, "I honestly don't know. It's up to you now, Korra. I'm sure you want to live but let me remind you; once you go back to the real world . . . the pain will be unbearable. Korra, you need to be strong."

Korra throws her hands up in the air then let them loudly fall to her sides, "How bad did Azula hurt me exactly, Aang?! If I'm just some beaten up Avatar lying in a hospital bed then what's the point of me leaving here and going back?! Answer that!"

Aang motions for Korra to sit down but that only makes Korra snap, "No! I don't want to sit down! I want you to answer my question!"

Aang sighs, "Korra . . . your friends and family need you. Republic City needs you. The world needs you."

Korra shakes her head, her blue eye becoming watery, "No . . . Republic City has you . . . I'm sure you know about your younger self coming to Republic City so there you have it. You and your friends could take care of it. They beat Azula and Amon then there you go, the city is saved and no one needs me and they won't even remember me."

Aang's eyebrows knit together, "You're not afraid of going back because Azula or Amon or being a failure to the city and to being the Avatar . . . no, you're afraid to face Mako."

Korra's face immediately turns red and she bites her lip; a sign that he was absolutely right.

"N . . . n- no. Wh- why would you th- think tha . . . that?" Korra replies as she stutters with her words.

Aang chuckles at the nervous Avatar in front of him, "Korra . . . you can't hind from him."

Korra gulps and shakes her head, "I'm not hiding from anyone! I'm just- uh . . . not ready to go back?"

Aang shakes his head, "Korra . . . give it up, you're not fooling me or anyone else."

Korra sighs then falls to her knees, "He hurt me . . . he said some cruel words to me that I don't know if I could ever forgive . . . or forget. I- I love him and what did he do? He blew me away and told me he had Asami. I don't want to hurt Asami either but- but Mako should be mine!"

Aang sighs as well, "That's how I felt a few times with Katara. When she was all flirty with Jet . . . I wanted to rip his head off and kiss her. When we were at some stupid play about our adventures and all . . . they made Katara just think of me as a brother and she was in loooove with Zuko . . . I wanted to go crazy."

Korra gives him a half- hearted smile, "I love Mako, Aang. I want to be with him but . . . the things he said . . . I don't know. I'm sure he's sorry but I know he meant them. He'll deny that he meant them but come on . . . why else would he say it then?"

Aang shrugs his shoulders, "I said a lot of stuff I actually didn't mean to the people I care about the most. What makes me any different than Mako? Mistakes are a common thing in people; people make mistakes and there shouldn't be any excuses but it was a mistake."

Korra smiles at Aang, "Who knew that someone so goofy could turn out to be like someone like you are now. I'm surprised."

Aang chuckles then his face gets serious, "So, back to business, Korra. Amon and Azula are planning something serious and this is the perfect time for them to attack the city. The Avatar is in the hospital and all your friends are there waiting for you to wake up. My friends and I don't know Amon and don't know how to handle him so it would make a perfect time for an attack."

Korra nods slowly and tries to comprehend everything he is saying.

"Also, I can't say and I barely remember anyways but someone else is working for Amon and Azula. Someone who is close to the group. Be careful because if you have someone who is in the group or gaang, then they can give Amon and Azula full information on any plans or ideas you may have. Do you understand?"

Korra takes a second then nods, "Yeah, I get it. So, um I'm guessing that's it?"

Aang smiles and nods, "Yeah, that's it. It was nice to finally meet you in the Spirit World and all. Maybe next time you won't be here because you were brutally beaten and forced here." Aang is joking but he did sort of mean it, "See you again, soon . . . Avatar Korra."

Aang was starting to fade away but Korra realizes she has no clue how to get out of here, "Wait, wait Aang! How- how do I get out of the Spirit World?!"

Before Aang fully fades, he whispers, "Follow the right voice. Love will lead you out of here. Goodbye."

Then, just like that, Avatar Aang . . . was gone.

Korra takes a deep breath then moans, "Greeeeeeat. 'Love will lead you out of here' wow . . . thanks Aang. Great advice." Korra sighs once more then begins walking, "Alright Korra . . . what voice? Do you hear any voices?"

Then, pretty much on cue, a voice that is hard to make out but sounded familiar is yelling out to her. Is yelling her name. There is also crying.

Korra looks around and tries to listen to what direction the voice is coming from.

"_Korra . . . Korra please . . . please wake up. I- I need you. Please . . . come on, show me how strong you really are. Pl- please . . . I- I love you, Korra. Come back to me."_

Korra knows that voice . . . she knows who it is. Once she fully realizes who it is, it shocks her that it's the one person she thought she would **never** hear cry.

Mako.

Mako is crying and he is talking to **her** lifeless body.

_Mako needed her . . ._

_Mako loves her . . ._

Korra's ocean big blue eyes open wide and a large smile appears across her face. It all hit her at once.

Mako loves her!

Korra was now searching for the voice; she was searching for the right direction to where the voice is.

"Come on Mako . . . where are you." Korra mumbles to herself.

"_Kor- Korra come on . . . please. Bolin needs you, I need you, damn it the whole city- . . . the whole world needs you! Wake up! Korra wake up! Please . . . for me . . . for us!"_

Then, that was it.

Korra found the voice.

The voice is getting louder and louder then she meets with the voice. She takes a deep breath; she prepares herself for the world amount of pain she is about to feel. She prepares herself to see Mako again and she prepares her heart because when she talks to Mako . . . it could go good or bad.

Korra steps out of the Spirit World then into the real world where she is lying in a hospital room on a small bed with Mako aside her.

Mako is stroking her hair back and staring at her face. He is crying; tears are everywhere. He is holding her hand tightly and he is begging . . . pleading to her to wake up.

That's when it all happens. Mako almost falls out of his chair because of it.

Korra's eyes open slowly and she looks up at him. He thought he would never see those ocean blue eyes again . . . but here it is. They're staring up at him and her lips curve themselves into a smile.

Then, Korra speaks to him.

" . . . H- . . . hey there . . . ci- city boy . . ." Korra finally manages to say to a completely surprised and shocked Mako.

* * *

**So . . . whatcha think? Lol, I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Okay so in case you guys want to check out some short stories on The Legend of Korra that I wrote they're on my page. They're called:**

**'A Trip To The Spirit World', 'Will You Still Protect Me After A Fight?', and 'You're My Present'. **

**Thank you everyone! If you read them I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Well, Korra finally made it into the Spirit World. She had a looong conversation with the older Aang. Wow. Now what?**

**Korra is finally awake and looking at Mako. What's going to happen next?**

**Is the older Aang's guess right? Will Amon and Azula plan an attack while she's in the hospital and weak?**

**Well, you'll find out next chapter. ^_^**

**Thanks For Reading! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there everyone, so this is chapter 18 of my Avatar Fanfic ****:3**

**I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 18-

***In the waiting room –with everyone-***

Rebecca walks inside the waiting room with a sigh. She looks at the gaang and they are looking at her . . . it makes her feel very awkward but she just brushes it off and sits next to her boyfriend . . . Uncle Iroh.

Uncle greets his girlfriend with a small kiss on the lips and she returns it . . . only not as passionate or caring.

Katara can make out the stained tear marks on Rebecca's face which makes her wonder why she was crying and what took her so long outside, "Is everything okay, Rebecca?"

Rebecca surprisingly turns around and looks at the confused waterbender, "Yes, I am fine, why?"

Katara shakes her head and her blue eyes widen, "Sorry . . . I just thought you were upset, there are stained tear marks on your face."

Rebecca answers Katara back quickly . . . a little too quickly, "I'm fine!" Once Rebecca realizes how she just sounded she tries to cover it up, "I mean . . . I'm fine, I just don't like a hospital, that's all."

"Lying isn't going to get you anywhere, Rebecca." Toph purposely said her name with a mocking tone and slowly to show her she's on to her.

Rebecca eyes the blind earthbender, "Excuse me?"

Toph rolls her eyes, "I'm blind, not stupid. I know you're lying. I could sense when someone is lying. So, what are you hiding?"

Rebecca starts to get worried but she tries to hide it the best she can, "I don't have to answer to you . . . any of you. Leave me alone."

Toph chuckles, "Well that didn't just give it away."

Zuko eyes Rebecca then looks at his Uncle, "Aang, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Aang nods, jumps out of his seat then leaves the waiting room with Zuko.

"There's something weird about Rebecca." Zuko starts off with his thoughts.

Aang nods and looks at Zuko with confused but determined eyes, "Yeah, Toph and I think Rebecca is hiding something but we can't figure out what it is. All I know for sure is that we need to get your Uncle away from her as soon as possible and we need to get her out of the group."

Zuko nods slowly and tries to come up with a plan. After trying thinking of a good enough plan he sighs, "Damn it! We have to do something!" Fire starts to burn in his hands, "If I have to end her myself to protect my Uncle then so be it."

Right when Zuko turns around and goes to head back in the waiting room with fire in his hands, Aang grabs his arm and shakes his head, "No, she already knows we're onto her and if you go in there with flames in your hands . . . she wins."

"How would she win?!" Zuko raises his voice and snaps at the airbender in front of him.

"Because we need to get her alone. If you go in there your Uncle will think you're the bad guy, it will make her look innocent."

Zuko is about to hit the near-by wall but stops himself, "Ugh! I hate this!"

Aang puts his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Patience is the key to win this. Come on; let's get back to everyone else."

Zuko shakes his head, "No, no I'm going to find my sister and end this . . ."

Aang's eyes widen and he shakes his head as he sees Zuko heading to the door, "No, Zuko wait!"

Zuko ignores the pleading from the Avatar and leaves the hospital with again, flames bursting out of his hands.

Aang slaps his hands over his face and sighs, "Great, this can't go well at all."

With that said, Aang turns around and walks back into the waiting room.

***With Suki.***

Suki is climbing out of her bed with her right arm in a cast and her free hand on her stomach. Suki was planning on escaping the hospital but all her plans end when her boyfriend blocks the door and smirks at her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Sokka starts off with his hands on his hips.

Suki gives him an evil eye for stopping her but she sighs and climbs back on the bed, "I don't want or need to be here anymore. All I have is a broken arm and the healers said they will be in here shortly to fix that, I'm fine!"

Sokka rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of the bed, "Suki, just get some rest. You just survived some huge blimp crashing thingy, at least that's what I heard happened. You need to rest up."

Suki shakes her head, "I don't need to rest though! Besides, we are supposed to meet up with everyone after two hours!"

Sokka shrugs his shoulders and smiles a little at his girlfriend who is so ready to just run out of here, "Well, change of plans. Looks like we're all meeting at the hospital. We're all here so don't worry; besides the two hours are way passed gone. Please just lay down, you could be release tomorrow, okay? I promise you that."

Suki huffs but leans back into the pillows and gets herself comfortable, "Whatever. Fine, but you don't need to worry about me, alright? I could take care of myself."

Sokka smirks at Suki and crawls himself up next to her. He lies down next to Suki and wraps his arms around her, "I will always worry about you. I love you."

Suki smiles at her over protective boyfriend then they both share a long, passionate kiss.

***With Korra and Mako.***

Mako stares at Korra with wide eyes and a completely shocked expression. It is a miracle that Korra is alive . . . it is even more of a miracle that Korra woke up at all.

Mako stares at the broken Avatar in front of him, he still couldn't believe she didn't fall into a coma and that she is even able to speak.

"Y- you . . . could say . . . say something . . . any- any time now ya . . . ya know." Korra slowly says to the firebender.

Mako shakes his head and tries to come back to reality . . .

_Korra is here,_

_Korra is awake,_

_Korra is speaking, _

_Korra is alive . . ._

"Ko- Korra?! You're- you're awake!" Mako finally yells. He instantly jumps out of his seat and goes to get a doctor but Korra's rough, shaky voice stops him, "Mako . . . please- please don't- don't leave . . . leave me. She- she'll come back . . . to finish it off."

Mako's eyebrows knit together and he slowly walks back to the metal chair next to Korra's bed, "Who? Who did this to you?"

Korra closes her eyes and takes a long, deep breath, "Her- her name . . . her name is A- A-"

Korra is cut off by her controllable coughing. She starts to cough very roughly and she can't stop.

Mako immediately jumps out of his seat and runs outside the room to get a doctor.

Korra keeps her eyes tightly shut and she tries to focus on her breathing.

Mako comes back running into the room and back to Korra's side. He takes her small pale hand into his and holds it tightly, "Korra . . . Korra come on, hang in there. The doctors are on their way."

Korra finally manages to calm her breathing and she stops the coughing. She looks up at Mako; her blue eyes are pleading and begging him to stop the pain.

"Azula." Korra finally says before blacking out.

Mako screams and shakes Korra but this time she wasn't waking up.

"Ko- Korra wake up! Wake up!" Mako says while shaking the unconscious Avatar.

Three doctors come rushing in the room and they push Mako out of the room. Mako is about to fight with all of them to let him stay but that's when one of the doctors says something that makes him stop.

"If you want us to save your friend then you will have to give us a chance to do so. We can't worry about you in the room and if something happens that you don't like you flip out; that will only hurt the Avatar more. You would be putting her life at more risk. Please wait in the waiting room. We _will _save her."

Mako takes a deep breath then nods slowly and walks out of the room and into the waiting room.

When he gets to the waiting room all eyes are on him. They all want to know what the yelling was about; they want to know what happened.

"Korra . . . Korra woke up. She was trying to tell me who did this to her but she started to cough uncontrollably. She finally calmed herself down then she told me who did this to her . . ."

Tenzin stands up from his chair and eyes Mako, "Was it who we all think it is? Who did this to Korra?"

Mako leans against the wall and shakes his head while looking down, "Azula."

***With Asami and Bolin.***

Bolin and Asami are having a normal, calm conversation. They are talking about what they both wanted to do in life and how life is so confusing and so many things could happen. They are both just enjoying each other's company.

The door to Asami's room slowly opens and Mako then appears.

Bolin and Asami stop talking and both look up at him; he looks like a tornado hit him.

Mako gives Asami a half hearted smile, "How are you feeling?"

Asami shrugs her shoulders, "Getting there. Hurts a little but it's getting better. Bolin was just keeping me company."

Bolin bites his lip and rubs the back of his head, "I'm going to leave you two alone. I filled her in about Korra, Mako."

Mako winces at Korra's name but then nods slowly and before Bolin leaves, Mako fills him in the latest news, "We know who did it to Korra. We know the person for sure."

"Who? Bolin questions, eager to know the answer.

"Azula. They'll explain and fill you in with the rest of the details." Mako answers back with nothing but sadness in his voice.

Bolin nods then leaves the two alone in the room . . . to talk.

Mako takes a deep breath before turning around to face what he is about to do to Asami. He fills completely horrible to do this to Asami while she's in the hospital but he knows this has to be done; the sooner the better.

But, before he could say anything to the girl, she breaks the silence first, "Don't. Don't say it, I already know it," A small, silent tear runs down Asami's cheek, "I know you are going to break up with me for Korra. I understand that you love her. I will always love you but I want you to be happy and if that's with her then okay. So be it."

Mako sighs quietly to himself and turns around to the girl he never loved but always liked, "I'm sorry, Asami. I never wanted to-"

"Hurt me?" Asami finishes the sentence for Mako, "It's okay, I do understand and respect your feelings."

Mako shakes his head and lets a tear run down his cheek, "I'm sorry this worked out this way."

"I'm sorry too." Asami says as she shrugs her shoulders, "But that's what happened. It didn't work out, I won't understand why but it didn't and won't work out. Korra is lucky to have you but you're also very lucky to have her. Hopefully, she will make it through to agree to date you."

Mako winces at that last part but nods his head slowly, "You know, if it helps . . . my brother always had a crush on you."

Asami laughs as tears run down her face, "Eh, I always did like Bolin better than you." She finishes it with a wink which leads Mako to roll his amber eyes.

"Suuure you did. Goodbye Asami." Mako says with a small, small smile.

Asami nods, "We'll still be friends, goodbye Mako."

Mako gives his ex- girlfriend one last smile then walks out of the room slowly and quietly.

Back in the room though, Asami is just lying there in the bed crying her eyes out. She is trying to calm herself down but there is no use. She just lost the man of her dreams to the Avatar.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 18! I hope you liked it and it wasn't rushed!**

**Thank you all for your reviews it means a lot to me, thanks! :)**

**Heey there, so in case you are a Legend of Korra fan maybe you would want to check out some of my short stories I wrote on it, if you do I hope you like them, thanks! :3**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

* * *

**So, Korra was awake and talking . . . but then she blacked out, will she be okay?**

**Mako and Asami broke up . . . wow. How will Asami now act towards the Avatar? Will she blame her? Will she stop being friends with her?**

**Will something happen between Asami and Bolin? O.o**

**Zuko left the hospital and is looking for the evil sister he has. Will he find her? If he does find her, how will it end? What will happen?**

**Rebecca's secret is starting to be reveal, with the gaang figure out what she's hiding before she does something that will be unable to fix?**

**You'll find out next chapter ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Why hello there everyonee, so this is chapter 19 of my Avatar Fanfic, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews; I really appreciate it, thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 19-

***The next day –with Zuko-***

Zuko searched the entire city for his younger, evil sister. He didn't know his way around the city since he is new to it but that didn't stop him from looking for Azula.

He is determined to find her . . . he will find her.

Zuko searched every part of the city, the downtown part, the uptown part, the middle part, every alley, every building . . . he is now out of places to look.

Zuko is now frustrated that he can't find a simple, crazy, firebending girl . . . who is sadly his sister.

Zuko is now walking back to the hospital, giving up on his helpless and useless search for his sister.

He is walking down an alley but not just any alley, the same alley Korra was beaten and left to die. He knows it but it doesn't stop him from walking through it.

As the firebender walks through the damp, dark alley even though it is early in the morning, he could feel eyes on him. This didn't stop him from walking and it didn't make him turn once to even look.

Not only did he feel eyes on him but now he is hearing soft, quiet footsteps behind him. They are familiar though, and that familiar, cautious footsteps makes Zuko smirk to himself.

Out of nowhere, a burst of red, yellow and orange flames fill the alley but quickly they vanish. The flames weren't going after Zuko though; the flames were actually coming from Zuko's burning fists.

Zuko has had enough of this and he wanted to know who was following him. So, what did he do? Out of nowhere, Zuko turns around and shoots blasts of fire into the alley behind of him. He firebends and firebends but there is no scream. The alley is empty when the flames disappear.

Zuko takes a deep breath and calms himself down. After taking a few minutes to himself with his eyes shut and trying to calm himself down, he decides it's time to move on and go back to the hospital.

The firebender turns himself around but instead of being greeted with a silent, empty alley, he is greeted with his younger, firebending sister . . . Azula.

Azula chuckles at her older brother, "Hello . . . Zu- Zu, long time no see."

Zuko's shocked eyes instantly turns into pure anger, rage and hatred. He now loathes Azula.

"Azula . . . I thought you would never come out of your hiding place." Zuko says to Azula with no emotions but tempting to mock her.

This only made Azula chuckle, "Well, I'm here now. Why? Did you miss me?"

Zuko takes a step towards Azula, they are both face to face, almost touching, "You're a monster. You are nothing but a crazy, psycho bitch and you are not my sister."

Azula puts one of her hands over her heart, "Ouch, that hurt. That almost broke my heart. Almost."

Zuko laughs at what Azula says to him, "Your heart? I didn't even know you knew what one was nor have one."

Azula smirks at her brother and shows nothing in her dark evil eyes, "Well that was just rude."

"Get use to it." Zuko shoots back at her.

Azula huffs, "I could see you're going to make this difficult for me, now aren't you?"

Zuko lets the small flames come out of his knuckles, "What are you going to do to me? Beat me up and leave me in this alley like you did to the Avatar?"

"I didn't touch Aang." Azula says slowly and her eyes look up and down Zuko to see what he is up to.

"You know what I mean, Korra. You left Korra to die here after you attacked her." Zuko folds his arms across his chest, "Or . . . are you going to deny that?"

Azula shakes her head, "I don't deny or admit to anything you're saying. So, I heard that you were looking for me, what do you want?"

Zuko tries to hold back a smile but Azula can see the smirk forming on his lips, "I want nothing but information."

Azula's eyebrows go up and she gets very curious, "I'm listening."

"What-" Zuko cuts himself off, realizing that if he asks about Rebecca, Azula will know that they are suspicious of her little spy. Instead, he changes the subject, "I want to know why that masked man – Amon I believe his name is- helped you break out of prison and what's in it for you."

Azula's eyebrows knit together, confused but then shakes it off of her face and continues to stare at her brother with a straight and blank face, "I have my reasons. He got me out of jail. I owe him."

"Why did he want you? What makes you so special?" Zuko questions the firebending sister.

Azula takes a step back, "You'll find out when we want you to. Goodbye, Zu- Zu, it was nice to talk to you again. Until next time . . . and there will be a next time, don't worry."

Zuko shakes his head; he is not going to let her just disappear and wonder when the next time he will see her and her next plan again, "Oh no you don't, Azula!"

With that said, Zuko jumps in the air and starts to shoot large flames towards Azula's direction.

When nothing happens and there is no scream, Zuko figures she must have gotten away but he is shortly proven wrong.

A large, powerful dark blue flame comes flying at Zuko. Zuko's golden eyes widen and he pins himself against the brick wall to dodge the flames.

Once the blue flames pass, Zuko stands in the middle of the alley and shoots flame after flame after flame. He firebends the entire alley and it didn't have time to disappear, they just keep coming back.

Suddenly, instead of just Zuko's powerful red flames filling the alley, an even more powerful blue flame takes over.

Red and Blue fight against each other. They are pressing against each other and fighting for dominance. The two firebenders are fighting head to head, the flames fighting with each other.

Neither of them are going to give in until there wasn't just fire anymore . . .

Lightening comes out of the blue flames and goes to strike Zuko.

But, what Azula didn't realize is that Zuko is now almost perfect at re-directing lightening and that's exactly what he does.

Instead of the lightening hitting Zuko and making him fall to the cold, hard ground, it goes to his long fingertips, guided down to his stomach then out his other arm and towards right back at Azula.

Azula's golden eyes widen and suddenly the blue flames disappear and so does she.

Zuko is now left in the dark alley . . . all alone.

Zuko takes a long, deep breath then starts to walk back to the hospital; very tired and weak.

***Somewhere in a secret hideout in Republic City –With Azula.-***

Azula throws the metal door open and is breathing heavily. Her hair is a mess, all out of her use to be neat bun, her clothes were now ripped and dirty, scratches and burnt marks all over her pale skin and her dark, golden eyes are going crazy.

"Amon!" Azula screams at the top of her lungs as she stamps her way inside the dark room.

Amon is staring out the window with his hands folded behind his back. He doesn't show an ounce of movement or even a care in the world of what Azula is mad with now.

Azula gets annoyed that Amon doesn't even bother to ask what happened nor turns around to even look at her.

"Hello?! Amon, do you hear me?!" Azula once again yells at the masked man.

"I hear you, I am not deaf. What is it now, Azula?" Amon simply says with no emotion in his voice what-so-ever and continues to stare out the window.

Azula huffs and folds her arms across her chest, "'What is it now?' Oh nothing at all really . . . just my brother attacked me and do you see what he did to me?!"

Amon chuckles at the frustrated girl behind him, "No one told you to go after Zuko and confront him. That was your own foolish mistake. A mistake I can't afford to have."

Azula's eyebrows go up and her mouth drops open, "Excuse me?"

Amon slowly turns around and looks Azula up and down; examining the injuries she has received from her older brother.

"You heard me. I cannot have any mistakes. Watch yourself next time and do as you're told. Not what you want."

Azula chuckles at Amon and shakes her head, "Obviously you didn't do all your research on me. Something you should know about me is that I do what I want, get what I want and I do it when I want to . . . understand, Amon?"

Amon takes a few steps towards Azula, "Don't test me, you're nothing to me. I will end you or your bending if you become a problem to me."

Azula takes a step towards Amon now; they are so close that they are practically touching, "Nothing? I'm your partner and your only chance at succeeding, I'm not nothing. You need me. I don't need you."

Azula smirks at Amon's speechless responds, "That's what I thought. You read about me in some old ancient books and you decided you wanted me. You wanted someone like me to join you in your plan. You came to me, not the other way around. You are now stuck with me and you are going to have to deal with it."

Azula slowly lifts Amon's mask halfway and smirks at him. Amon's eyes are close, trying to remain calm. Now, that is her chance to show him who he is messing with.

Azula slowly and carefully takes her hand and places her fingertips to his stomach area. She builds up all the energy in her then unleashes all the lightening from her fingertips and hits Amon directly.

Amon's eyes widen, his mask falls back over his face and he falls to the floor. Azula places her foot on his stomach, "Like I said, you need me . . . I don't need you. I know everything about you; I even know your deepest, darkest secret. Don't test me because you won't win."

Amon moans at the pain and then without a second thought, he uses his bending. As Azula is walking out of the room, Amon bloodbends her to stop moving.

Azula yells at the pain but quickly turns herself around, ready to throw another lightening strike at Amon but stops when he releases her.

Azula gasps for air and shakes her head. Before she could speak, Amon does.

"We end this now and then we could go back to simply planning out our plan. We don't have to fight; we work as partners without fighting." Amon then releases Azula from his bloodbending.

Azula continues to gasp for air then she nods slowly, "But, understand, if you threaten me or bloodbend me again . . . you will regret it. I am not one of your Equalists, you do not tell me what to do and when to do it, I will do what I want and when I want it, do you understand . . . partner?"

Amon stands up slowly then nods, "Fine."

Azula bites her lip but then turns on her heel and leaves the room.

Amon shakes his head, "Watch it, Azula . . . you never know who to trust . . . and I am not someone you should. You will be eliminated when I'm done needing you. You will not win this fight between you and me."

Amon goes back to looking out the window with a loud sigh.

* * *

**Alright I know there were a lot of surprises in this chapter but what did you think?**

**Also if you're a Legend of Korra fan you might want to check out some of my short stories that I wrote ~They are on my page :3**

* * *

**So, Zuko and Azula came face to face with each other, they both fought and now they are full of hatred with one another, how will it end for the two?**

**Well, who's using who and who will win between the two, Amon or Azula?**

**What's their plan? What will happen to the old and new 'Team Avatar' and what will happen to Republic City . . . what will happen to the world?**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**You'll find out soon ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**** :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well hi there :) So this is chapter 20 of my Avatar fanfic! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 20-

***In the waiting room.***

The old and new Team Avatar are all sleeping peacefully in the waiting rooms on their wooden chairs and metal benches. Wasn't that comfortable but it had to do.

One doctor walks into the waiting room; he notices them all sleeping so he walks up to Tenzin and shakes him awake.

Tenzin immediately wakes up and he looks at the doctor. He clears his throat then stands up, "Yes doctor?"

The doctor puts his hands behind his back, "Suki and Asami may be release today. They both are doing much better this morning."

Tenzin nods and a very small smile appears on his lips but it quickly vanishes when he doesn't say anything about Korra, "Doctor . . . Korra? What about Korra? Is she doing better?"

The doctor takes a deep breath before answering the older man in front of him, "Well, I was looking at her records this morning and for starters . . . she is doing much better than yesterday. Five nurses and two doctors stayed in her room last night to watch over her. They placed her legs back in place so her legs aren't broken but they are sore. Both of her arms are alright but again, sore. We cleared up most of the bruises that are on her body and her face; cuts are still there but not that many as before and scars . . . her right leg has a large scar from her ankle up to her knee. That is pretty bad, but other scars are healed up as much as we could heal them. Now what's left is her mental state . . . we don't know where it stands now . . . she could be release today but I will leave that decision up to you."

Tenzin takes a few seconds to adjust to the information he just received then he slowly nods, "Al- alright, thank you doctor. I would like to take her back to my house; it's peaceful there for her as well. I will make sure I have healers there in case something happens to her and we can't get her to the hospital on time."

The doctor nods, "That would be a smart decision. Also she woke up an hour ago and was throwing whatever she could at us and screaming she wanted to leave . . . so thank you! We all thought she was going to go into the Avatar State and destroy us and this hospital."

Tenzin chuckles and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Yup . . . that sounds like Korra alright. Okay, let me get the ride home ready and I have to wake up everyone. Thank you again, doctor. Thank you for saving her."

The doctor smiles at Tenzin, "She tough . . . to be honest I don't think anyone could have survived what Korra did." The doctor goes to turn around but remembers something else, "Oh, and sir?"

"Yes?" Tenzin turns back around and answers the doctor.

"She will be very weak and tired. She lost a lot of blood and her organs and kidney are still healing. You must make sure she doesn't fight or do anything stupid. Watch her." Once said, the doctor turns back around and leaves.

Tenzin takes a long, deep breath, "That is impossible to do."

Tenzin wakes up Lin Beifong by shaking her which leads Lin to jump up and ready to attack. Once Lin realizes it's just Tenzin, she calms herself down and looks at him confused, "Is everything alright?"

Tenzin pulls her aside to make sure he doesn't wake anyone, "Lin . . . Korra, Suki and Asami could leave. The thing is, I need to go make sure Appa and Oogie are ready to go; I'm going to take everyone back to Air Temple Island. I need your help though."

Lin nods slowly as Tenzin speaks, "Alright, and what do you want me to do?"

Tenzin chuckles and folds his arms across his chest, "Well . . . you're the toughest one here and you're the scariest one here. I need you to wake everyone up and make sure they're all ready to go. I need someone to earthbend a ramp so we could just wheel the girls onto the bisons and I need them to be on the bisons and ready to go. The girls that are injured will go on Oogie with you, Mako, Bolin, Sokka and myself. On Appa: Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, June, Uncle Iroh and Rebecca."

Lin nods, "I understand and I'll get them into shape, don't worry about that."

Tenzin smiles at the earthbender, "Thank you, Lin."

Lin stands up straight and nods at the airbender, "I will be seeing you soon then."

With that said, Lin turns back into the waiting room, ready to wake all their butts up and Tenzin goes outside to get the two bisons ready to go.

***With Lin in the waiting room.***

Lin cracks her knuckles and stamps her foot as hardest as she could on the hard floor. The floor rumbles and then Lin makes her voice deep and scary, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

Everyone jumps up and pretty much hits their heads on the ceiling. They all fall to the floor and moan at the pain. Lin rolls her dark, deep eyes and stamps her foot again making the floor they're laying on shake.

"I said get up! Let's go! We have work to do!" Lin yells at the top of her lungs, making everyone petrified.

They all instantly do what they're told and stand up completely straight and not making a sound.

Lin puts her hands behind her back and nods, "Good work. Now, we have to do a few things before we leave."

Aang's eyebrows knit together, "Leave?"

Lin huffs at the interruption, "Yes! We are leaving to go to Air Temple Island. They are releasing Suki, Asami and Korra and we need to get them to the island so they could rest. Now, Tenzin and I already made the arrangements on who is going on what bison."

They all are actually shaking with fear but they don't say a word as Lin continues to speak, "Is that clear to everyone?"

Everyone puts their finger-tips to the corner of their eyebrows and solute her, "Yes ma'am!"

Lin nods, "Alright, then let's move!" Lin leads them all outside and to where Tenzin and the bisons wait.

Once outside, Lin points to Bolin which makes him almost faint that's how sacred he is, "Y- yes Chief Beifong?"

Lin points to the two bisons, "You are to make a ramp from the ground onto Oogie so we could wheel the girls onto the bison. Now, where are Zuko and Sokka?"

Katara gulps before answering the chief, "Sokka is with Suki and Zuko left last night."

June looks away from everyone and sighs, "I hope he's okay."

Lin huffs, "Well, if he isn't here by the time we leave, we're still leaving."

"Oh calm down, I'm right here." Zuko says as he comes out of an alley and walks towards everyone.

June gasps when she sees his hair a mess and he has scratches all over his body, "Zuko!"

June runs up to Zuko and hugs him tightly, "Are you okay?! What happened?"

Zuko shakes his head, "Nothing, banged into a few walls, that's all."

June rolls her eyes at her boyfriend . . . she knows he's lying, "Zuko . . . are you okay? These are the kind of scratches that I give you when we fight."

Everyone chuckles and Lin ignores the couple and tells them to go on which bison.

They all climb onto the bison they were told to go on and sit and wait.

June helps Zuko on the bison because he was struggling. They sit down on the bison and continue to wait with the rest of them.

Then, as everyone is settling down on the bisons and ready to go . . . the hospital doors open and Tenzin walks out first then he is followed by a bunch of doctors and nurses. The doctors and nurses surround Suki, Asami and Korra as they are in their own wheel chairs being wheeled to the ramp.

Mako's feels his heat stop when he sees Korra. The only thing he wants to do now is just hold her tightly against him and press his lips against hers.

The doctors whisper a few things to Tenzin then they all wheel the girls up the ramp and onto the bison.

Two doctors lift each girl one by one off of the wheel chairs and lays them down on Oogie. Korra lies in Mako's arms, Suki in Sokka's arms and Asami in Bolin's arms which makes everyone surprised.

Everyone is talking to one another expect for Mako and Korra. They both stay quiet. Korra still doesn't know about Asami and Mako's break up so she is completely confused to why Asami is in Bolin's arms and she doesn't understand why she's in Mako's nice, strong, warm arms.

Korra wants to say something . . . anything to Mako right now but not in front of everyone. Also, her body and throat is killing her so she just decides to cuddle closer to Mako and she wraps her arms around Mako.

Mako smiles a little at the waterbender in his arms. He wants to tell her how sorry he is and how much he really loves her but not in front of everyone and not when Korra's still recovering. He doesn't want to push to hard on her, he doesn't want to hurt her any more than he already has.

Tenzin looks over at Aang; both airbenders are flying the two bisons and they are both ready to go. They both nod at each other then in unison, they yell out to their bisons, "Yip, yip!"

Both bisons fly up in the sky and towards Air Temple Island.

They're almost to the island and everything is going well and smooth until Mako starts to scream out to Tenzin, "Tenzin! Tenzin . . . Ko- Korra . . . she's sweating and shaking. She was awake and fine but then her eyes closed!"

Tenzin's eyes widen and he taps Oogi's side to make him go faster, "We're almost at the island!"

"Tenzin . . . hurry!" Lin yells out, a hint of worry in her strong voice.

Small sweat drops drip down Tenzin's forehead . . . he is scared that they won't make it and something terrible will happen to Korra.

***At Air Temple Island.***

Oogie lands in front of the airbending family's house and shortly Appa lands next to Oogie. At everyone's surprise, Nyla and Momo got to the island and were waiting for them to get back to the house. They were waiting for their owners.

Everyone immediately jumps off of the bisons and work on getting the injured girls into the house. Korra is now shaking even more and sweat is covering her tan body.

Mako lifts Korra up in his strong arms and jumps off of Oogie. Pema runs outside once she hears all the noise and gasps when she sees what's going on.

Pema runs to her husband, "Sorry I couldn't come to the hospital, Katara couldn't make it . . . something came up. Is Korra alright?!"

Tenzin shakes his head, "No, and now . . . if Korra dies . . . it's on me. I made the decision for her to leave the hospital to come here . . . whatever happens is my fault. Dear, get the healers, get all of them!"

Pema nods her head quickly then runs back inside to get all the healers she could find.

Tenzin sighs and mumbles to himself, "Spirits save her. Help us . . . please."

Once everyone is off of the bisons they rush inside the large house and into the small medical room they have in the back of the house.

They all run down the halls and they finally get to the medical room where a large amount of healers wait for them to arrive. Mako runs to the bed in the corner of the room and lays Korra on it. Three healers push Mako out of the way and begin to find out what's going on.

Bolin lays Asami on the bed in the middle of the room, he smiles at her then steps back to let the healers check on her.

Sokka kisses Suki softly on the lips before lying her down on the soft white bed and stepping back so the healers have room.

Everyone –and I mean everyone, the friends and the kids- are in the small medical room, they are asking a bunch of questions that finally, the head healer snaps, "Leave! That's enough! If you want us to heal your friends you will have to give us time and space! The Avatar's body is shaking roughly and violently and we can't control it . . . you need to let us save her. Leave and we'll come find you all when we have news."

Mako's body shivers at the words: '_You need to let us save her'._

Everyone huffs and puffs but leaves the medical room quietly and slowly. They all walk to the living room of the house and sit there and wait.

Pema makes them all tea and Uncle gladly drinks it all up in one gulp. Mako is staring out the window and Aang . . . Aang is meditating in the middle of the room . . . praying that Korra will be okay.

Finally, what seemed like hours –but really was only one hour- the head healer comes out with her head down.

Everyone immediately jumps to their feet and asks a bunch of questions all at once, making the healer confused and nervous.

Toph is completely annoyed that everyone wouldn't let the healer speak so she stamps her foot and yells out to everyone, grabbing all their attentions, "Enough! Come on you guys, the lady is trying to speak . . . let her."

The healer bows to the blind girl, "Thank you, ma'am. So, your friends . . . Asami and Suki, they should be fine. Everything looks good and healthy for them. But . . . for the Avatar," the healer lowers her head once again, "she- she is not doing that good. I'm sorry to say this but . . . Avatar Korra is in a coma."

All their faces turn white and Mako and Aang fall to their knees and in unison, they whisper, "No . . ."

The healer turns on her heels and is about to walk away when the master of the house, Tenzin, speaks to her, "Is there anything you could do?"

The healer turns back around and looks at Tenzin, "We tried everything . . . she is in a coma and we have no clue when she will be coming out of it. Only Korra could get herself out of it now . . . it's up to her."

A small tear runs down Mako's face . . . his whole world is turning upside down . . . everything is wrong.

Katara puts a hand on Aang's shoulder but Aang shrugs it off, "I need to get Korra out of this coma."

June looks at him confused, "How are you going to do that?"

Aang looks at everyone then his voice grows strong, "I'm going to go into the Spirit World and find out where she is . . . I guess. That's where she is now and I'm going to get her out . . . I'm not coming out until I find her and bring her back."

Katara doesn't like the sound of Aang's plan but knows he will do it with or without her support. Aang sits in the middle of the living room and starts to meditate.

Everyone sits back down and watches the Avatar mediate and focus on going to the Spirit World.

***Somewhere in a secret hideout in Republic City.***

Amon is in his usual spot, staring out the window with his hands behind his back.

He is thinking of his excellent plan he came up with and what he is going to do with Azula. Everything is quiet and peaceful until the door opens and the Lieutenant walks in.

Amon knows who just walked in and he smirks under his mask, "How did everything go? Did you do as what I said to do?"

Lieutenant smirks and nods, "Oh yeah and I even checked on Air Temple Island on how everything is going. She is in a coma and guess what? The Avatar, the other one, yeah well he is going into the Spirit World so this is our chance! We could attack the city now or make an announcement now and not be stopped!"

Amon chuckles and turns around to face the Lieutenant, "Good . . . very, very good. Everything is working to plan. Avatar Aang won't be able to get in and out of the Spirit World with Korra in time; Korra is in a deep sleep thanks to me and my wonderful medicine."

Lieutenant nods at his leader but then questions him, "What exactly was in that syringe I put into Korra's body?"

Amon leans against the wall with a smile under his mask, "You gave her something that will make her go into a coma for a longish amount of time. The right amount of time I need her to be away. Avatar Aang wouldn't be able to bring her back . . . not anytime soon."

Lieutenant chuckles, "Smart plan. But Amon . . . that Avatar Aang, he is pretty determined to get Korra back. Are you sure he can't bring her back?"

Amon stands up straight then simply answers the Lieutenant, "And so am I. I am very determined . . . that Avatar Aang will never make it on time. Now, I have to get ready for an important speech to the city. Leave me alone."

Lieutenant nods, turns on his heels and leaves Amon alone.

Amon turns back around and looks out the window, "Very . . . very determined."

* * *

**Okaay, that's it for chapter 20!**

**I know a lot happened in this chapter and I probably did rush it but I wanted to end it like this because let's say Amon is going to pay Republic City a visit while Korra is in a coma and while Aang is going to the Spirit World . . . both Avatars won't be around, what will happen?**

**-Gasp- Korra was all fine and getting stronger until Amon got his second hand man to take care of that . . . it was the Lieutenant who gave Korra something to go into a coma.**

**How long should that medicine keep Korra in the coma?**

**Will Korra survive it?**

**I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello there everyone, how are you guys? So this is chapter 21 of my Avatar fanfic/story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and for reading! :D I really ****appreciate it! :3**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 21-

***At Air Temple Island***

Everyone in the house falls asleep somewhere in the house.

Nyla, Naga, Appa, Momo and Oogie are all in the stable sleeping peacefully and quietly.

Mako is sleeping next to Korra's bed, Bolin is passed out next to Asami's bed and Sokka is sleeping next to Suki in her bed.

Tenzin and his wife, Pema are sleeping on their large couch in the living room, the kids are sleeping on the floor, June and Zuko are sleeping on the floor next to the kids, Uncle Iroh and Rebecca are sleeping on the love couch, Lin is sleeping nice and calmly in the corner of the room on the floor, Toph is only a few feet away from Lin . . . sleeping on the floor as well and Katara is the only one awake.

Katara is watching Aang meditate and try to get into the Spirit World.

It is only four o'clock in the afternoon but everyone had a rough day so everyone is just passed out.

Katara takes a deep breath and puts the T.V. on. She is curious to see what's on during these days so she flicks through the channels and gasps when she sees a masked man on T.V. and a familiar firebender next to him . . . Azula.

Katara puts her hands over her mouth and turns the volume up to listen.

***With Amon, in the park in Republic City.***

Amon is standing on a small stage with Lieutenant on his right side, Azula on his left side and a group of Equalist behind him.

Amon fixes the microphone and then speaks into it, "Attention all of Republic City! Has you all have heard me say it before, I will say it again . . . the Revelation will soon begin and equality will BEGIN!"

The crowd of nonbenders cheers and yells out words like: 'Stupid benders!' 'Yeah! Get rid of 'em!' 'Finally equality!'

The nonbenders are screaming and cheering for Amon but, once Amon lifts up his hands everyone drops in silence.

"The time will come my friends . . . don't worry. This city and soon the world will be equalized! Those benders will pay for how they have been treating us and soon we won't have to deal with it anymore! My brothers and sisters . . . once the Revelation begins we will no longer have to worry about being worse than benders or be treated like we're nothing."

Before Amon could go on anymore, the metalbending police come running Amon's direction but Amon just smirks at them, "You see this! This only proves that they think they're better than us nonbenders! They will try to stop us but they won't win!"

With that said, Lieutenant throws a smoke- bomb making it hard to see anything. Everyone coughs and when the smoke finally clears . . . Amon, Azula, Lieutenant, and the Equalist are gone.

The crowd slowly departs and then shortly disappears.

The metalbending police huff when they realize Amon and his helpers are gone and then they leave to go back to work.

***Back at Air Temple Island.***

Katara turns the T.V. slowly and gasps, "Oh . . . my . . . spirits . . ."

"Tell me about it." Toph says with no emotion in her voice.

Katara jumps up, shocked to hear another voice because she thought she was the only one up, "T- Toph . . . you're awake?!"

Toph rolls her eyes, "No, I'm talking in my sleep. What do you think?" Toph says sarcastically.

Katara sighs then shakes her head, "This is going to be very hard to bring him and Azula down."

Toph nods slowly, "Ohhh yeah. This is not going to be easy. But hey! We beat Ozai's butt so I'm sure we will have no problem with this guy."

Katara shrugs her shoulders and huffs, "Yeah well Ozai doesn't know how to take away someone's bending."

Toph chuckles, "Do you really think that 'the spirits' granted Amon the ability to take away people's bending?"

Katara shrugs her shoulders again, "Maybe . . . there are no explanations."

Toph stands up and smirks at the waterbender, "I got a great plan!"

Katara's eyebrows knit together, curious and scared to hear Toph's plan.

"All I need is to be in the same room as Amon. I have to be near him and then that's it! We find out what his deep, dark secret is!" Toph cries out as he puts her hands on her hips, showing how proud she is of coming up with her plan.

Katara stands up and shakes her head, "No! Toph, that's way too dangerous and we don't even know where he is!"

Toph huffs, "Come on, I could take care of myself and when we do know where he is then can I do it?"

Katara throws her hands in the air, "No, Toph!"

Toph stamps her foot on the ground, "Ugh! Whatever, I'm getting some air!"

June's eyes slowly open and she sees Toph and Katara fighting. She sighs and wiggles her way out of Zuko's arms and stands up.

"What's going on here?" June questions, a small smirk on her face.

Katara rolls her ocean blue eyes, "TOPH," Katara makes sure she says her name loud enough so Toph would hear her, "is being stubborn . . . as usual."

June chuckles, "I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself, you know when she's mad she gets into trouble."

Katara gives her a small laugh, "True . . . thanks June."

June nods then runs after Toph.

***Outside of the house.***

"Hey, hey Toph wait up!" June yells out to Toph.

Toph stops walking and huffs, "What is it, June?"

June finally catches up to the earthbender and sighs, "Thanks for waiting up . . . anyways, where are you going?"

Toph shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know and I don't care. Just somewhere far from Ms. Know – It- All."

June chuckles, "Come on, Toph. You know what . . . I got an idea. Why don't we both head down to the city and go to some diner, whatcha say?"

Toph smirks, "Let's go!"

June lips her red lips then takes Toph's hand and runs down to catch the next ferry.

***In the city, at a small noodle diner.***

After an hour of looking for a small diner, June and Toph finally find one named 'The Unleashed Dragons'.

They both smirk at each other before entering then they walk in and are quickly shown why it's called 'The Unleashed Dragons' . . .

There is people fighting, arm wrestling, people throwing beer across the room, yelling, cursing and even a whip of fire is thrown.

June and Toph walk in slowly and sit down at a table in the corner. The lights are dimed and the place had some rock music playing.

June takes a deep breath, "Huh . . . this is nothing like where we live."

Toph chuckles, "Tell me about it, I could feel all the bodies that are thrown to the floor!"

June laughs, "Of course you can."

"Hey, what are two pretty, little ladies doing in a big bad place like this?" a male voice mocks them.

June turns around and looks at a man with wavy jet black shiny hair and pale skin. Behind him are two other guys who are smirking.

June's eyebrows go up and she leans back in her chair, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are . . . Mr. Wanna- Be- Elvis?"

The man chuckles and continues to keep the smirk on his face, "Nice come-back . . . for an amateur."

June mocks his laugh, "Oh, and what's your name?"

The man flips his hair and smiles wide to show his sparkling white teeth, "The name's Tahno."

June tries to hold in her laughter but purposely lets it out, "Ha! What kind of name is that?" June places both of her hands over her heart and mocks him, "Oh . . . I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Tahno chuckles and eyes her, "You're something different . . . and your name?"

June eyes Tahno but answers him anyways, "June . . . and this is my friend, Toph."

Tahno looks next to Toph and smirks, "Hi there pretty thing."

One of Tahno's friends laughs, "Oh and how old is she? Eight?"

Toph's eyebrows go up, "Oh I know he is not talking about me."

June nods, "I think he is."

Toph stands up slowly and looks up at Tahno and his friends. They all gasp when they see the girl is blind.

"What? Nothing to say to a blind girl? Please, I could whip all your butts in less than three seconds!" Toph yells at the three friends.

June laughs, "What's wrong . . . pretty boy? Ferret got your tongue?"

June stands up from her seat and crosses her arms across her chest, "You know, they do call this place 'The Unleashed Dragon' for a reason . . ."

Tahno's eyebrows go up and his smile stays on his lips, "Oh? And why's that?"

June takes a step towards Tahno and smirks, "Because you can unleash your inner self."

June then slams her foot on Tahno's foot which makes him scream in pain.

"Ow! You- ow!" Tahno yells as he hops.

Toph and June laugh at the scene they're seeing until one of Tahno's friends whips fire at June . . . only missing by an inch.

June's mouth drops, "Oh I know you didn't do what I think you just did."

The firebender smirks but shortly stops when June grabs his arm, twists it backwards behind his back, and slams his body on the wooden table.

He moans and begs for her to stop, "Yeah . . . I have no problem kicking your sorry butt. I might be a nonbender but I surely can beat you."

Tahno's eyes widen, "You're a nonbender?!"

June smirks at him and her eyes laugh at him, "Yeah, got a problem? Oh and no I don't work or agree with what Amon is doing. But, I won't let you think you're better than me."

Tahno smirks and curves his fingers making it basically say, 'bring it on'.

June lets go of the firebender and cracks her knuckles, "It would be my pleasure."

Toph chuckles, "Who wants to go against me?"

The earthbender and firebender look at Toph then at Tahno.

Toph rolls her eyes, "Just 'cause I'm blind doesn't mean I'm not better than you."

The two forget she's blind and start to throw attacks at her. Toph easily dodges them and lifts pebbles off the floor and fling them at the two benders. They both cover their faces and yelp in pain.

While Toph is taking care of two stuck- up benders, June and Tahno are going at it.

Every water slash Tahno throws at the nonbender she simply dodges it. She chuckles while dodging his terrible attempts at hitting her, "You are a horrible waterbender."

Tahno's eyebrows raise, "Oh really? I'm actually one of the probending teams. The Wolf Bats."

June looks at him confused, "Do you want me to pretend I know what you're talking about?"

Tahno gasps, "You don't know what probending is?!"

June rolls her mysterious eyes and simply answers his gasp, "No."

Tahno then takes the water he is holding, wraps it around June's ankle and turns it into a solid, hard ice.

"Oww!" June cries out as he makes the ice go tighter on her ankle, "Back off!"

Tahno chuckles, "I think not." Tahno then twist the ice making her ankle twist in ways it's not supposed to.

June falls to her knees and cries out, "Stop!"

Tahno ignores her pleads but then a fire punch hits him which makes him fall to the floor and release June's ankle.

"I recommend you take your friends and leave before I make sure you can't walk again." The man behind June says, coldly.

Toph takes the metal railings off of the side of the walls and ties the earthbender and the firebender up. She laughs then earthbends them through the window.

"Now that's what a real earthbender could do." Toph says proudly to herself.

June turns around and smiles; thinking it was Zuko who helped her since it sounded just like him but is greeted with a different man in a uniform.

June's eyebrows knit together, "Who are you?"

The man bows his head and answers her nicely, "My name is General Iroh. I work for the United Forces. I'm the leader and the general."

June nods slowly, "Yeah . . . I could tell by when you said 'my name is _General_ Iroh'."

He chuckles, "Indeed you can. Your name, Ms.?"

June puts her hand out to shake it, "My name is June and this is my friend Toph."

The general nods, "It's nice to meet you both. Oh, how is your ankle?"

June smiles and shakes her head, "Oh, it's fine thank you." a small blush comes onto June's face and she is so relieved that Toph talks to him.

"You know, I like you . . . you're the first one to not say anything about me being blind?" Toph says with a proud smirk on her face.

General Iroh rubs the back of his neck, "Uh . . . I didn't notice?"

Toph's proud smirk turns into a annoyed, hopeless look, "Aaaand you just ruined it."

June chuckles, "Well we have to head back to the island, hope to see you soon."

Right before June and Toph leave the diner, the general grabs her arm and smiles, "Wait, I'm actually heading there myself. I heard about the Avatar and I want to see how she's doing."

June nods slowly, "Oohhh, well so you know she's in a coma?"

The general nods, "Well maybe we shouldn't be talking about this, who knows who's listening. We don't want to alarm the city."

June nods, "You're right. Toph? . . . Toph? Where did she go?"

General Iroh and June look around then they see Toph and two HUGE muscular guys arm wrestling. To everyone's surprise . . . Toph is winning.

June licks her dark, red lips and nods, "That's my girl."

Toph and the huge man were still even but then . . . out of nowhere Toph slams his hand on the table and she cheers, "Yeah! I won!"

Toph high fives all the huge guys around her and they toss her money.

June's mouth hands open, "Wow . . ."

General Iroh chuckles, "That's something new."

Toph walks up to Iroh and June with a smirk and a large amount of money in her arms, "What? Anyways, you guys ready to go or what?"

They all laugh and decide to head back to the island where everyone should be awake now.

General Iroh opens the door for the two girls and then follows them out.

June looks around, "How are we getting there?"

Since they are by the water, General Iroh points to his gigantic ship that is waiting in the water for him. Behind his ship are enormous other ships.

June's mouth drops open, "Wow."

General Iroh chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah . . . so, let's get going."

June takes Toph's hand and runs to the ship with General Iroh running behind them; trying to catch up but the two girls are pretty fast.

Once at the ship, they all climb aboard and Iroh rubs his hands together, "You guys ready to go or what?"

"What?" Toph questions.

The general chuckles, "She's a fun one to be around, isn't she?"

June laughs, "Oh yeah. She will always keep you entertained."

"Hey, you said 'or what' so what's 'or what'?" Toph simply states then asks again.

The general smiles then nods to the captain, "To Air Temple Island, thank you!"

The captain salutes the general then takes off to go sail the large ship and he signals the other ships to follow.

Iroh smirks at Toph and June and with a gently, nice, joking voice says, "Next stop . . . Air Temple Island."

* * *

**Okay so let me just start off for saying sorry it was a bit long, but a lot of stuff did happen in this chapter and I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry if it was a bit rushed and I didn't describe things or the fight good but I hope you still enjoyed reading it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

* * *

**So, two new characters are added to the story, Tahno and General Iroh.**

**How will Zuko and Uncle feel and be when they meet General Iroh? What will happen?**

**How will the 'Old Team Avatar' react to the appearance by General Iroh?**

**Tahno and his friends are going to want to get back at June and Toph, what plan will they come up with?**

**. . . Amon was on the T.V. and radio and Katara listened to the man . . . she heard the evil things he wants for the city and for the world, how will they ever stop Amon and the Equalist?**

**Both Avatars are gone at the moment, one in a coma and the other is on his way to the Spirit World . . . is the city safe?**

**Will Toph do her plan and try to get in the same room with Amon and find out his secret or will Amon take Toph's bending before she could find out what it is?**

**Well, you'll find out soon! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi there everyone, so this is chapter 22 of my Avatar story/fanfic, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you again for reviewing it, following it and making it a favorite; it means a lot. Also, thank you for reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 22-

***At Air Temple Island* **

Everyone in the house is finally awake expect for Korra; Aang is awake, but still meditating.

Zuko was worried about June when he woke up and couldn't find her anywhere, but Katara explained what happened with her and Toph and then how June and her went for a little walk.

Katara told everyone about what she saw on T.V. about Amon. She told them how Amon, Azula and the Equalist were all in the national park in Republic City and that their 'Revelation' is going to start soon.

Now, everyone is sitting down in the living talking and trying to come up with a plan since both Avatars are not available at the moment.

The phone in the kitchen begins to ring causing Tenzin to stand up from his seat on the tan couch and towards the phone.

Once in the kitchen, Tenzin answers the phone with his normal answer, "Hello, councilman Tenzin, who is this I am speaking to? . . . . .Oh, hello sir . . . yes I understand . . .yes I will be there . . . wait when? . . . . sir I- . . . . oh, I understand . . .yes, I will see you soon then. Goodbye."

Tenzin hangs up the phone and huffs to himself. Instantly his wife is at his side and questions what's wrong, "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "The council wants a meeting tomorrow. They're going to want Korra to come because of the innocent that happened in the national park."

Pema rubs Tenzin's back and her eyes are filled with sympathy, "Dear . . . just say she is busy at the moment and she couldn't make it."

Tenzin shakes his head, "They won't buy it. I wish someone could replace Korra's appearance for the council meeting tomorrow . . ."

"Well why don't I do it?" A husky voice answers Tenzin.

Tenzin, along with everyone else turns to look at the direction the voice came from and they then see the general with June and Toph smirking next to him.

Zuko jumps out of his seat, runs to June's side and pulls her into a protective hug; not even realizing who the man is.

June returns his hug with a small chuckle. Toph rolls her eyes then walks in the house and jumps onto an orange chair.

Tenzin gasps when he sees the general smiling at him, "Wh- what are you doing here, General Iroh?"

"Iroh?" Uncle questions as he stands up from his seat on the love couch and walks towards the general.

General Iroh nods and bows his head, "I am General Iroh of the United Forces," he lifts his head to look at Tenzin, "I heard what happened to the Avatar, I am very sorry. For the council meeting tomorrow, I would gladly accompany you."

Tenzin nods his head and smiles half- heartedly, "Thank you, General."

Uncle Iroh looks at the general with a confused look, "Who are you . . . ? You look familiar, you have the same name as me and your voice sounds like my nephew, Zuko."

The General's eyebrows knit together, "Zuko . . . that name is the same as my grandfathers. He was Fire-Lord Zuko."

Zuko was drinking a nice, warm cup of tea, but spits it out when he hears those words leave General Iroh's mouth.

"What?! What did you say?!" Zuko yells; his voice almost cracking.

Iroh nods, "Hello then, my name is Iroh. I am Fire-Lord Zuko's uncle."

General takes a step back, "What are you talking about? You can't be my grandfather's uncle . . . he's way passed dead!"

"Yeah . . . and I can't be a grandfather!" Zuko cries out which only makes Toph burst into laughter.

"This is not funny, Toph!" Zuko snaps at the earthbender.

Toph continue to laugh, "Oh, you're right, this isn't 'funny' . . . this is hysterical!"

Sokka wheels Suki into the room because with all the noise they were both curious to see what's going on. Suki is sitting in a black and silver wheel chair and Sokka sits on the floor next to her.

Iroh nods slowly, staying calm the whole time, "Well . . . I am him and I could prove it. My name is Iroh. I am a retired Fire Nation general, the former Crown Prince, a firebending master and the Dragon of the West. I've done a lot more, but that would most likely take forever to get through."

The general shakes his head, "You could have researched him."

"I look like him, don't I?" Uncle shoots back at him.

Lin huffs then stands up from her seat in the corner, "That's enough already! Everyone from the past traveled here to our present, but their future. Yes, that is Iroh, Zuko's Uncle and yes, over there sitting down yelling at everything is your actual grandfather Fire-Lord Zuko."

The General becomes speechless and his face becomes pale, "O- oh . . . wait what?"

Sokka and Toph are laughing at the scene that is taking place. Sokka points at Zuko and in between laughs he manages to choke out, "Ha . . . hahaha! You're- you're a grandfather!"

Zuko eyes Sokka, "At least I'm not dead, unlike you."

Sokka's smile turns into a frown and his laughter turns into a huff, "Psh, meanie."

"No . . . no I- I can't be a grandfather! WHAT?!" Zuko begins yelling again.

General Iroh stares at Zuko and shakes his head, "You're- you're scar . . . you're- you're my g- grandfather.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Zuko faints. He hits the floor and his face is pale.

"Wow, this must of been a real shock to him if he _fainted._" Toph mumbles. Lin chuckles at the comment.

While everyone is talking, laughing, yelling, joking, not one second of silence . . . Aang's eyes shoot open and he finally snaps.

"Can you all stop talking for one minute?!" Aang yells, his face turning red.

The room becomes dead silent and Aang's face starts to turn back to its regular color, "All you guys are doing is yelling and screaming and talking and talking and talking! I'm trying to meditate and go into the Spirit World, but I can't do that when you all are distracting me!"

Then, as the silent completely takes over the room, Bolin wheels Asami in the room as he is bursting into laughter, "I know right?! And- oh, hey guys! Why are you all so quiet?"

Aang moans then starts to walk towards the door, "I am going to go meditate outside."

Katara stands up and follows him outside, "Aang, Aang I'm coming with you."

Aang looks at her, his big eyes now small, "Katara, you don't have to."

Katara shakes her head and smiles at him, "I want to."

Aang sighs, "I don't know if I could get into the Spirit World, Katara."

Katara shakes her head, "I'm sure you can, Aang. You know what . . . I know you can. You're the Avatar."

Aang shakes his head and his voice raises, "No! Katara, no . . . I'm not the Avatar! Korra is!"

Katara looks away from him, her cheerful blue eyes turn dark and grey, "Aang . . . you are the Avatar . . . you always will be."

From a distance, Azula is watching Aang and Katara talk. She is waiting for the right time to attack . . .

Aang sits down on the ground and gets in his meditation position.

He takes a nice, deep breath then begins to meditate. A few minutes go bye, but finally Aang's arrows light up, his eyes become pure white and he is at last able to enter the Spirit World.

Katara is sitting in front of him, watching him enter the Spirit World. Outside on Air Temple Island it is so peaceful. The ocean is moving back and forth and the sun is hitting it, making it shine. The wind is slowly blowing passed them and it feels so good against their skins.

Katara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, a smile on her face.

"Isn't it so nice out?" an evil voice asks Katara with a hint of mocking and enjoyment in her voice.

Katara instantly knows that voice and she jumps up off the ground, ready to face her.

Azula is standing in front of Katara, with her usual smirk on her dark red lips.

"Azula . . ." Katara starts off, "what are you doing here?!"

Azula rolls her golden eyes, "I just wanted to say hi. Is that a crime? Oh, I didn't even see Aang there . . . is he in the Spirit World?"

Katara eyes the dangerous firebender, "You aren't going to touch him, you understand?!"

Azula chuckles, "So brave . . . but yet so stupid."

Katara then lifts the water from the ocean and throws it at Azula. Azula immediately dodges it and throws hot blue flames at the waterbender.

"I have no problem destroying you . . . keep that in mind, Katara." Azula growls at Katara as water and fire hit each other.

Katara smirks at the witch in front of her, "Yeah . . . and I have no problem beating you, Azula."

Azula stares Katara down, watching her every move, watching her movements . . . she studies them then she strikes when Katara isn't looking. Her powerful blue flame is about to hit Katara, but then out of nowhere the General jumps in front of Katara and shoots Azula's flames right back at her.

Azula growls under her breath and eyes the General, "I heard about you . . . you must be General Iroh . . . it's a pleasure for you to meet me."

The General looks at her confused, "I wish I didn't meet you to be honest." Then, the General takes the flames into his fist and flings them at Azula.

Azula blocks his attacks, but instead of attacking back, she sees the entire gaang running out of the house and she knows she's out numbered.

Azula smirks at the General, "Sorry General, but I gotta run. Until we meet again. Goodbye, Katara." Azula's eyes glance at Rebecca, who standing next to Aang with Uncle Iroh at her side. This makes Azula smirk and right before Azula disappears she unleashes lightening out of her fingers and it goes straight towards Aang.

"Aang!" Katara screams; knowing that if he dies when he's in the Spirit World, the Avatar cycle will be broken.

The lightening heads towards Aang, but when it gets close to him everyone realizes that Azula wasn't aiming for Aang . . . she was aiming for Rebecca and that's exactly what she did.

The lightning strikes Rebecca exactly where her heart is.

Everyone screams when Rebecca's body hits the floor. Uncle drops to his knees and shakes her awake, but when Katara feels for her pulse . . . there is none.

Tears are falling from Uncle's cheeks . . . he is crying and he continues to shake Rebecca awake, but she isn't going to wake up.

She's dead.

She's _not_ coming back.

Uncle's hands turn into fist and everyone and everything is silent. Uncle is slamming the ground with his fist until someone finally speaks. Someone finally has the courage to break the silence. Toph.

"Well at least that's finally over." Toph says with a smirk.

Everyone looks at Toph, all confused why she would say something like that.

"Excuse me, Toph?" Uncle Iroh manages to say.

Toph folds her arms across her chest, "Rebecca was a spy, Iroh. She was giving information to Azula and Amon. That's how they knew we came to Air Temple Island. Also, I could sense with my feet the heartbeats of people, when I asked her if she was working for anyone and what she's hiding and she said no one and nothing . . . I sensed she was lying."

Uncle puts his jacket over Rebecca's face and stands up, rage in his eyes, "You know nothing about her!"

Toph chuckles, "And you do? You fall on her roof of her tea shop then from then on the Triple Threat attacked; she's been leaving on 'midnight walks' every night . . . come on it doesn't take a mastermind to know that she was hiding something."

Uncle looks away from Toph, not wanting to believe anything she's saying, "Azula came here because she knew that Rebecca was actually falling for you, she knew that Rebecca would break and tell us everything they knew . . . and Azula was not going to take that risk."

Silent tears come down Uncle's face . . . he is shaking and trying to understand everything Toph is saying.

Toph continues, not waiting or wanting a responds, "We also found an Equalist mask in her room under her dresser."

Uncle's watery eyes widen and after that last statement, everything hits him and he starts to walk towards the house. Before entering, he looks back at everyone outside –everyone is now outside expect for Korra and Mako- and simply says, "I knew she worked for Azula . . . I found the Equalist mask under the dresser and she told me everything. I told her I would protect her. She was going to tell you all everything she knew about what Amon was planning. I should have known that Azula would have suspected something and would go after her. This is my fault and I will live with this guilt for the rest of my life . . ."

Everyone looks at Toph once Uncle goes inside the house and Toph looks down at the ground, "He . . . he was telling the truth . . ."

* * *

**Okay so that's it for chapter 22!**

**I really hope you liked it! Chapter 23 will be coming soon!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**So what did you think?**

**Azula killed Rebecca and now everyone knows the truth about Rebecca, but also their only chance at finding out Amon's plan went down the drain as well . . . what will the two 'Team Avatars' do now?**

**Will Uncle Iroh be able to heal from this?**

**General Iroh made his appearance at Air Temple Island and met everyone, how awkward are things going to be now?**

**You'll see next chapter! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**** ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well hello there everyone, this is chapter 23 of my Avatar fanfic/story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for all the reviews/following/favoriting and for reading! I really ****appreciate it! Thank you all so much! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 23-

***In the Spirit World –with Aang-***

Aang eyes slowly open and they immediately scan the area around him. He sits up and he recognizes this area very well . . . he knows for sure that he is in the Spirit World.

Aang stands up from the soft grass he was just lying on and starts to walk around. The trees had their flowers bloomed and it looks beautiful. The flowers on the bushes are rainbow and gorgeous.

This appearance brings a smile to Aang's lips . . . he always thought this place was beautiful and peaceful.

But, Aang knows that there are parts of the Spirit World where it is not that good-looking and not so nice Spirits.

Aang is walking around the quiet World and he doesn't see anyone in sight. He bites his lip and tries to think where Korra would go if she was here.

His answers are half answered when the Avatar before him, Roku, appears in front of him.

In a sign of respect to the pervious Avatar, Aang bows his head and greets him, "Hello Avatar Roku."

Roku smiles at the airbender and bows his head, "Welcome to the Spirit World again, Avatar Aang. What brings you here? I know you didn't get hurt so what made you want to come here?"

Aang sighs before answering the older Avatar, "Roku . . . have you seen –well how do I put this?- the Avatar after me?"

Roku chuckles, "I know all about you going to the future, but actually yes, I have seen Avatar Korra. She is a lovely girl, but she makes stupid decisions."

Aang's eyes widen in fear, "Why . . . what did she do?"

Roku looks away for a moment then back to Aang, "She wanted to know where Amon's secret hideout was . . . only one person knows that here."

"Who?" Aang questions; going straight to the point.

"Koh . . . also known as the Face Stealer. You remember him, don't you, Aang?" Roku slowly answers the Avatar after him with a hint of worry in his voice.

Aang slowly nods, he remembers when he met the scary Spirit, "Why would she go to him?! Doesn't she know how dangerous he is?! Didn't you tell her- warn her?!"

Roku shakes his head, "She didn't care. She wanted to know where Amon is and what is plan is and you know that Koh is one of the oldest Spirits and he would know."

Aang sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose . . . great now he is acting like his son, Tenzin, he thought to himself.

"I need to go find her . . . I need to see if she still has her face!" Aang cries before walking again.

Roku nods slowly, understanding that he has to do this, "Do you remember how to get there?"

Aang nods with a small smile on his lips, "Yeah, he's under the most ancient tree in the Spirit World."

Roku smiles, "Good, and remember Aang, you beat him before. You showed no expression last time you talked to Koh . . . don't be fooled by him this time."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku." Aang bows his head then when he looks up, Roku's gone.

Aang takes a deep breath then starts to walk to the ancient tree where the old Spirit lives.

***With Mako in the medical room.***

Mako is sleeping in a small stone chair next to Korra's bed. Korra is still in the coma . . . didn't show any sign of waking up.

Korra's body is still and her skin is pale and sweaty. Her face looks like she's having a nightmare. . .

Mako tried to stay awake, but he hasn't slept in a while and he was so tried. He wouldn't let anyone know it, but he was crying for hours so it finally just wore him out and made him fall asleep.

Even though Mako is sleeping, he has his hand holding Korra's tightly. This time he had a different dream then the times before . . . this time Korra and he are lying on the grass outside of the house on Air Temple Island looking at the stars. Korra is in Mako's arms, her head lying on his chest and she is listening to his heart-beats. He is breathing in the scent of her air and kissing her forehead. They are finally together.

While Mako is sleeping, a small smile appears on the firebender's face.

***Back in the Spirit World.***

Aang finally gets to the tall, scary-looking, large, ancient tree. Before entering, he takes a nice, long, deep breath. He prepares himself to face the oldest and scariest Spirits in the Spirit World.

Aang walks slowly to the entrance of the tree and then enters.

Once in Koh's home under the tree, he looks for the creature. At first it is silent until he hears a scream.

Aang's eyes widen, "No!" Aang immediately runs to where the voice is, but when he finds it . . . he sees Korra leaning against one of the walls.

Aang looks at Korra's face and is relieved to know that Korra's face is still on her. He then wonders who was screaming.

When he looks in front of Korra, the tall, huge centipede-like creature Spirit has his face of the wife of Avatar Kuruk . . . Ummi.

He was trying to scare Korra by changing his face to a girl and screaming, but . . . it didn't work.

"So, are you going to tell me what I need to know or what?" Korra questions the Spirit, not noticing Aang's appearance.

Koh chuckles as he turns his face back into the one he uses most, a female mask with red lips, a white face and grey eye markings surrounding the eyes.

"Is that a hint of annoyance I smell?" Koh mocks Korra.

Korra shakes her head 'no'. She shows for once in her life no emotion what-so-ever at the old Spirit.

Koh looks next to Korra and sees a familiar face; a face he would love to steal.

"Ah, if it isn't the Avatar who I actually met before. You see, I told you we would meet again. You know, I always wanted your child-looking face."

Aang nods slowly, showing no expression at all on his now pale face.

Suddenly, Koh throws his face right into Aang's . . . only being an inch away and he changes his face into the scary monkey that is now faceless outside the tree.

Korra is about to gasp or scream, but she bites her lip and holds it in.

Koh thought he heard a gasp from Korra so he slowly moves towards her. He makes his face almost touching hers and he stares into her emotionless blue eyes.

Koh huffs and turns his face back into the mask one with the red lips and white face, "Huh . . . you two are boring. No emotions at all?"

Aang looks at the spirit and asks with nothing in his usual happy voice, "Where does Amon hide and what is he planning, Koh?"

Koh chuckles, "What makes you think I know?"

Korra is about to answer, anger in her voice, but Aang cuts her off and asks the question instead, "Because you're the oldest Spirit alive and you know where everything and everyone is. You also could tell us what Amon is planning."

Koh frowns, "So you didn't come here for just a visit? I'm hurt."

Aang and Korra don't answer so the Face Stealer just rolls his eyes.

Koh nods and cocks his large, fat head to the side, "You're right . . ." Koh moves around the room before stopping to look at both of the Avatar's faces, "I do know where Amon is and I do know what he is planning. I also know that Korra is in this coma because Amon sent someone to inject her with this medicine that makes people slip into comas."

Korra bites her tongue and tries to hold in her breath so she doesn't say, do or show something she will regret. She knows that if she shows ANY signs of emotion . . . then Koh has the power to steal her face and she will be faceless. And he won't hesitate to do so if he is given the opportunity.

Aang stares into the evil, mysterious eyes of Koh, "Where are they?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint, the hideout is in a place you walk over everyday . . . in the huge city called Republic City. Dirty water follows in it, but a metal door separates the water and the hideout."

Korra's eyebrows go up, but she instantly makes her face back to being emotionless, "So, his hideout is in a sewer?"

Koh chuckles, "Smart girl. Now, for his plan . . . the day will happen on another important event . . . a crowd will be there and that is where he will make his appearance. The plan isn't such a secret . . . he will destroy the ones that could bend the four elements and he will strip the ones that could bend one. Equality will take over the entire world. Satisfied with that?"

Aang and Korra nod at the Spirit.

Koh frown and mocks an upsetting voice, "So I guess you're leaving? That's a shame . . ." Koh faces Korra and his face turns into a young man's face. He has grayish/brown eyes and brown hair. That's a face of a young Fire Nation soldier. He smirks at Korra, "I would have loved to have someone as pretty as you in my collection."

His face turns into a old man with a huge white mustache and baby blue eyes, "Avatar Aang, nice to see you again. Korra . . . nice to meet you . . . I'm looking forward for our next visit."

Korra and Aang both bow their heads at the old Spirit and turn around to leave.

"Thank you, Koh." Aang says then leaves with Korra following him.

Once out of the tree, Korra gasps for air. Aang chuckles, "You were holding your breath?"

Korra smirks, "How did you know?"

"That's what I did when I first met him." Aang replies with a grin.

Korra and Aang start to walk away from the tree, noticing the faceless monkey sitting on a rock picking grass.

Korra quickly looks away and speeds up her pace.

"That Spirit is so creepy!" Korra cries out once they were a far enough distance from the Spirit's home.

Aang nods, "Tell me about it. I thought I would never have to see him again. Why did you go there?! Why would you go speak to Koh?! The FACE STEALER!"

Korra shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "We got answers though! I mean . . . he is creepy and all, but at least we know where the hideout is and when he is going to make his big attack on the city and benders."

Aang sighs, knowing she's right, "Yeah true . . . okay but when is it going to happen? What other 'big' events are there?"

Korra stops walking and looks at Aang, a little worried, "The probending tournament."

Aang nods slowly, "There will be a crowd of people there . . . and you'll be there . . ." Aang moans as he rubs his hands over his face, "there will be benders there and the Avatar. Perfect time to attack. When's the tournament?"

"In three weeks." Korra answers as she rubs the back of her neck.

Aang moans even louder, "Greeeeat. In three weeks we'll be fighting one of the biggest battles . . . this will be fun."

Korra nods slowly, "Yup . . . great. So, any ideas on how to get out of here?"

Aang rubs the back of his neck and cocks his head to the side, "Well . . . I didn't really think that through. I'm not really sure."

The Avatars go on a search to find an exit to the Spirit World, but while looking, they spot a familiar Avatar sitting by a large tree.

Aang knows exactly who it is while Korra has no clue. They both run over to the Avatar and Aang immediately bows his head, "Hello, Avatar Kyoshi."

Avatar Kyoshi smiles at Aang, "Hello, Avatar Aang. It's nice to see you again. Oh, Avatar Korra, I heard about you . . . nice to meet you."

Korra smiles at the Avatar in her green warrior dress, "It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Avatar Kyoshi."

Kyoshi stands up from her spot under the tree with the pink flowers spread out. The pink flowers have yellow stripes starting from the inside and ending with a design at the end of the flower.

Kyoshi has her metal fans in her hands and her usual make-up on her face, "What brings the two Avatars into the Spirit World? I know about the 'coming to the future' thing, but why are you two here?"

Aang explains everything that has happened to them and at the end, Kyoshi's face is filled with shock.

"Wow . . . a lot has happened." Kyoshi begins, "Listen, something you, Korra, should know. You have to complete the Avatar State. It's the only way you could be able to beat Amon . . . you have to let go of everything and focus on achieving the Avatar State. With Aang and you in the Avatar State, Amon wouldn't stand a chance."

Aang looks at the old Avatar, confused, "So you want us to defeat Amon by the both of us going into the Avatar State?"

Kyoshi shakes her head at the young Avatar, "It's not what I want . . . it's what has to be done. Amon is very powerful and by the two Avatars going into the Avatar State . . . the battle should be very easy to win."

Korra nods her head slowly, "So . . . how exactly to I complete the Avatar State?"

Avatar Kyoshi looks into Korra's ocean blue eyes and slowly explains, "The only way to completely unlock the Avatar State is by unlocking the Seven Chakras. Once you unlock those, you will be able to just close your eyes and enter it without a problem. Also, when you're in it and you need to get out for any reason, you will be able to get out without any trouble. The Avatar State is very powerful . . . but you have to be careful because if you die in the Avatar State not only do you die, but the entire Avatar Cycle will die."

Korra looks away, scared of what Kyoshi has said, but then slowly faces her with a worried expression on her face. Korra bites her lip, "Should I be scared?"

Kyoshi chuckles, "Only a little. Listen, for now you don't have to do it . . . first get out of the coma, relax and heal. Then, before the battle . . . think about it, it will be much easier to defeat Amon."

Aang and Korra nod slowly, understanding what Kyoshi is saying. The two then look at each other and know it's time for them to leave.

"It was nice to see you but we have to go." Aang says politely.

Kyoshi looks at them confused, "Where are you two going?"

"Back to the city. Our world." Korra for once shyly answers.

Kyoshi shakes her head, "You two can't leave . . . even though you two are the Avatars doesn't mean you can come and leave when you please. You come into the Spirit World when you're hurt . . . Korra is still hurt in reality and Aang for you . . . the Spirits aren't happy that you are just coming and going . . . you're taking advantage of that power."

Aang and Korra look at each other, shocked then Aang shakes his head, "Korra is healed; it's just her metal state or well her Spirit that is stuck here! I'm not taking advantage of the power, but I was the only one that could come here and get her."

Kyoshi gives him a half-hearted smile, "I know that, but the Spirits don't agree . . . at least not now."

Korra takes a step back and chokes out, "Wait . . . so are you telling me that we're stuck in the Spirit World until the Spirits decided we could leave?!"

Kyoshi nods slowly, "That's exactly what I'm saying . . . and they could make up their minds from now to years from now . . ."

* * *

**Okay so that's it! I hope you liked it! ****:3**

**So I know that in the show the Spirits can't stop the Avatars from leaving or the Avatar can't really take 'advantage' but it's a twist and now the two Avatars have to find out how to get out of there.**

**Anyways, Korra met Koh –the face stealer- and surprisingly Korra kept a straight face and no emotion . . . that's a real shocker.**

_**-The Face Stealer was in Avatar: The Last Airbender and his first appearance is: "The Siege of the North, Part 2"-**_

**Aang and Korra found out where the hideout is and Amon's plan . . . will the Gaang finally be one step ahead of Amon or will he have a back-up plan?**

**Will Mako ever be able to tell Korra that he loves her?**

**Find out next chapter ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading!**** :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Why hello there everyone, so this is chapter 24 of my Avatar story/fanfic, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so much for the comments/ following/ favoriting/and reading! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA AND/OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 24-

***With the Gaang.***

Everyone is sitting or standing in silence. After what has just happened no one is even daring to speak a word.

The police came and took Rebecca's body; Uncle Iroh was at his dead love's side the entire time . . . saying his goodbyes.

The Gaang was happy that they found out the truth and that Rebecca was stopped, but none of them wanted something like that to happen to the woman. Also, none of them wanted to see anything bad happen to Uncle Iroh . . . they didn't want to see his heart shatter.

Now, the kids are in their rooms, sleeping now since the sun is setting and they decided that it would be best to be out of everyone's way.

Mako is sitting in the small medical room -which they have in the Airbending Family's house- next to Korra. He is holding her hand in his and praying to all the spirits for her to be okay and wake up soon. He hates waiting . . . he hates not knowing if Korra will make it or not. Her body looks so lifeless and her face is so pale. Korra's body is cold as ice and it makes Mako feel like she's dead. Her pulse is slow, but at least she is still breathing. The cuts are starting to heal because everyday healers would come in the room and work on her for an hour. Some of the scars are fading, but others are permanent. Mako hates seeing the woman he loves like this, but he's just glad that she is alive. It's a complete miracle that she survived at all.

Mako hasn't left Korra's side at all. He sits next to her and just waits for her to wake up. Occasionally Bolin would drag his older brother out of the room and make him take a shower or eat something in the kitchen, but that would be the most he would do. Mako didn't like the feeling of leaving the injured Avatar . . . he didn't like leaving his love alone . . . not even for a minute.

Everyone else is in the main room –the living room- just sitting down or standing against a wall. Asami and Suki believed that they healed and that they're ready to sleep in their own guest rooms and not in the medical room. Sokka and Bolin knew that they weren't going to win against the two girls by protesting against it so they agreed, but they're keeping close watch.

Uncle Iroh is in his room . . . he hasn't come out since he came back to the island after saying his goodbyes to his dead love. Zuko tried to go in the room and talk to his Uncle, but it always ended with Zuko getting blasted out of the room by Uncle's powerful fire attacks. Once Uncle was so mad that Zuko wouldn't leave him alone he almost made another scar on Zuko's face.

A small knock is heard on Uncle Iroh's door. Uncle is lying down on his bed facing away from the door. Uncle is facing the window, staring out at the now dark sky and the ocean that is now a darker shade of blue. Uncle Iroh feels that by watching the ocean and the sky that everything is okay . . . it makes him feel at peace.

A husky voice then breaks the silence and calls out to Uncle on the other side of the door, "Uncle . . . it's Zuko . . . I have some tea here for you. Do you want me to come in and give it to you or you want me to leave it outside the door?"

Uncle sighs as a small tear runs down his face. Tea. Tea is what Rebecca and he use to drink all the time . . . how they first met was because of tea. "I don't want any. Go away."

Zuko gasps. That is the first time ever he heard his Uncle say 'I don't want any' of tea. Zuko slowly walks back into the main room; his eyes are wide in shock.

June cocks her head to the side, "What's wrong, Zuko?"

Zuko puts the tea down gently on the coffee table, "He . . . he didn't want any tea."

Sokka's eyes widen and he spits out his tea he was in the middle of drinking and yells, "What?! That is not possible! Iroh loves tea! He can never have enough of it! Oh no . . it's- it's the- THE END OF THE WORLD! The world must be coming to an end if Uncle Iroh doesn't want tea!"

June rolls her dark, brownish/grey eyes, "Sokka, it's not the end of the world. He's just upset and he's hurting. He's going to need some time to heal, so calm down."

Zuko huffs as he sits down next to June. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know what to do anymore."

General Iroh then stands up and announces to everyone his idea that just came to his head, "I'm going to go talk to him. I know he doesn't know me, but I would like to try and talk to him."

The General doesn't even wait for a respond from anyone and he walks to Uncle Iroh's room. He gently knocks on the door and waits for a reply. Nothing. Silence is all the General gets, but that doesn't stop him. The General knocks again and receives the same answer . . . silence.

General Iroh finally decides to open the door slowly and walk in. After entering the quiet room the General closes the door and looks at the old man lying on his stomach on the bed.

By the way it looks . . . it looks like Uncle Iroh is lying there dead. He isn't making any noises and he is still as a rock. The General starts to get a pit in his stomach . . . he has a strong feeling that the old man isn't going to open his eyes, move or speak _again_.

The General takes a deep breath then starts to walk towards the bed. He stretches his arm out and is about to shake the old man to see if he is alive until a voice stops him dead in his tracks.

"I'm alive if that's what you're wondering." A shaky, sad voice comes from the body lying on the bed.

The General sighs in relief that Uncle Iroh is alive, but then looks at him with sadness in his shiny, bright golden eyes. "Listen . . . I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but since you're my well I believe you're my great-great uncle . . . I would like to help you."

A small chuckle comes from Iroh, "Help me? How can you possibly help me? Unless you could bring back Rebecca then I suggest you leave."

General Iroh doesn't make a move to leave. He stays where he is and continues to talk, "I know you can't bring back someone you love, but it is possible to move on and heal. It will take some time, but it can happen. You just have to _let_ it happen."

Uncle Iroh finally sits himself up and looks at the General in the eyes and says coldly, "I refuse to heal or move on unless Rebecca is here with me. I won't do it and there is nothing you could do to stop me."

General Iroh leans against the wall and folds his arms across his chest, "Sometimes you have to let things go. You will be reunited with her again only in a different lifetime."

"Let things go? Let things go . . .?! You want me to just let go of the woman I grew to love?!" Uncle Iroh jumps off the bed and snaps.

The General doesn't make any reaction of his yelling and just listens. Once Uncle Iroh is done yelling and letting the steam come out, the General speaks, "You let go of your son, didn't you?"

Uncle's face drops . . . tears form in his eyes as he thinks of his son that died, "I never let go of my son."

"But you did . . . you moved on! You finally moved on and you were able to smile again!" The General protests.

Uncle shakes his head, rage is starting to build up in his eyes. The thing is, Uncle has nothing to say because the General is right . . . he did heal and he was able to smile again. He was able to continue on with his life and move on. He will always love his son, but he healed from the death of his son.

The General takes a step towards Uncle and he puts his hand on Uncle's shoulder, "It's okay to miss her. It's okay to love her. It's understandable that you don't want to move on and heal, but you're going to have to sooner or later . . . and the sooner the better. She will be waiting for you in the next lifetime and then from there on you two will be together forever if it's meant to be."

Uncle listens to the General . . . he thinks about everything he has just said then he slowly states, "There is no way Zuko is your grandfather."

General Iroh chuckles, "I guess I take after you in that section. Listen, I know it will be hard, but please try to do it . . . she would want you to move on and be happy. Oh, and she wouldn't want you to stop drinking tea because of her."

Uncle nods slowly then a small smile appears on his lips, "You're right. You are right and I wish to thank you for that. Thank you for talking to me and making me realize what is important and that I have to heal. Also thank you for bringing up the tea part because I think I would die without ever drinking tea again."

They both laugh then suddenly Uncle Iroh pulls General Iroh into a warm, loving hug. At first, the General is shocked at the sudden hug, but then smiles and tightly hugs the old man back.

The two Irohs stay like that for a few moments then they slowly pull apart. Shockingly, tears are coming down from both men's eyes. They are both crying, but shortly laugh at how weird this is.

They both then walk out of the room and into the main room. Everyone gasps when they see the two smiling next to each other. It looks like the General is starting to heal Uncle. Zuko smiles at his 'grandson' and his uncle; it makes him feel actually happy inside to see the two getting along and helping each other. Even though it's still a shock to have a grandson and he wants to faint everything he thinks of it, but he's happy.

Uncle sits down on a small wooden chair that is in the corner of the room then he slowly speaks, "I want to thank you all for worrying about me and trying to make me feel better. I also want to say sorry for getting mad at you all when you were only trying to help. I am so sorry Zuko . . . I didn't mean to blast you with my firebending and almost making another scar on your face . . . well I did mean to blast you because you were annoying me, but I didn't mean to cause you any pain!"

Everyone laughs at the last part, but Zuko nods slowly, showing his uncle that it's alright and that he forgives him.

Uncle then looks over to the airbending boy who is meditating and glowing in the middle of the room. "Aang is still in the Spirit World?"

Katara nods slowly, "Yes . . . I wonder what's taking him so long. Do you think he's alright?"

Uncle shakes his head, "Katara . . . he shouldn't be in the Spirit World this long. Something must have happened."

Zuko's eyebrows knit together, "Like what?"

Asami bites her lip and looks at Uncle, confused, "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"You see, I did many research of the Spirit World after my son passed away. I know a lot about it because I went to this old library with the owl named Wan Shi Tong. He is the most knowledgeable spirit in this world and the Spirit World. He let me in his library after making sure I wasn't there for war and I studied everything there was on the Spirit World. I even asked the owl questions on the Spirit World and he answered all of them."

Sokka frowns, "That owl was mean!"

Everyone chuckles, but then becomes serious again.

Tenzin nods slowly then starts to question the uncle, "What are you saying? What do you think is going on right now? What makes you think that my father- well Aang- is in trouble? He's the Avatar, the spirits count on him to make peace in our world and in their world. They count of him to keep balance in the world."

Uncle thinks for a moment to himself then answers the old airbender's question, "Because the owl told me that it's possible for the spirits to get mad at someone –even the Avatar- for going back and forth and back and forth between the two worlds. Once the spirits are mad they could stop them from leaving or entering."

Sokka shakes his head and tries to understand what Uncle Iroh is saying, "Are you saying that Aang could be stuck in the Spirit World for the rest of his life?!"

Lin then starts to speak up, confused of why he would think this is happening, "Wait, but what makes you think that something like that is happening to Avatar Aang?"

Uncle looks at the earthbender in the eyes and slowly answers her with a shaky voice, "Because no Avatar should be in the Spirit World that long and not made any signs of leaving. His arrows and eyes are barely glowing; if he were about to leave they would light up this entire island. There is something wrong here."

Toph looks away and states, "We need to do something."

Suki's eyes begin to fill up with worry as everyone else's are. "Is there anything we could do?!"

Uncle shakes his head, "No. The only thing we could do now is to wait and see if Aang could come back to our world . . . alive."

* * *

**Okay everyone so that's it for chapter 24! I hope you liked it!**

**So, General Iroh helped heal Uncle Iroh a little. Shocking right? You probably thought that Zuko would be the one to heal his uncle but nope, the General thought maybe he could give it a try and see what happens ^_^**

_****By the way in case you didn't see the episode or whatever, the owl I am talking about is in the episode: 'The Library' :)****_

**Did that bring Uncle Iroh and General Iroh closer together?**

**So the Gaang just found out that there is a possibly that Aang could be stuck in the Spirit World . . . what will happen?**

**Will Aang and Korra be able to make it out or will they be stuck there?**

**Find out next chapter! ****:D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading!**** ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyy there everyone so this is chapter 25 of my Avatar story/fanfic; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all again for the reviews, for following, for favoriting it and for reading it, I appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 25-

***In the Spirit World –with Aang and Korra.-***

Avatar Kyoshi watches as the two Avatars in front of her are standing there in shock. Aang and Korra's mouths are basically hitting the floor and their eyes are wide as anything.

Avatar Kyoshi stares at them and waits for them to speak, but it doesn't look like that will be happening any time soon. "Aang . . . Korra, if you want to speak with the spirit in charge of that I could tell you the way. It's easy to find him. Maybe once he sees who you are, Aang, he'll let you leave and when he sees how strong you are, Korra, he'll let you leave."

Aang and Korra slowly come back to the reality in front of them and they both nod. They both want to talk to whatever spirit is in charge and are stopping them from going home.

Avatar Kyoshi gives the two Avatars a small smile then points to the right direction, "Down that direction you will find a large library. Inside the library will be a large black and white owl. His name is Wan Shi Tong. He is the smartest spirit there is, he basically knows everything there is to know. Just follow that river down until its end; once the rive ends you will see the library. Good luck to you both."

After explaining where to go and what to do, Avatar Kyoshi disappears. Korra and Aang look at each other, confused, but determined to make the Spirit let them leave the Spirit World.

The two Avatars start to follow the flowing river and towards the library. Aang's eyebrows are knit together which makes it look like he's trying to think about something, but is having trouble.

Korra looks at him confused and finally breaks the silence and asks, "Is everything alright? What are you thinking about that it's making you look like you're having some sort of trouble?"

Aang sighs, "It's the name of the owl Avatar Kyoshi said. It sounds familiar, but I can't remember. Also, the library . . . I remember something about an owl and a library, but I can't remember it-"

Aang cuts himself off and stops walking. His eyes grow wide and he finally remembers what he has been trying to remember, "The owl . . . the library . . . knows everything there is to know? I remember, Korra!"

Korra nods her head slowly, "I'm still confused. You remember what exactly?"

"Katara, Toph, Sokka and I found out about this library that came from the Spirit World that an old Spirit owl watches over. All his knowledge was in there. The only thing the owl didn't want is us humans to use his knowledge for war or for fighting. This was during the Hundred Year Old War. Katara, Sokka and I went in; Toph preferred to stay outside the library where she could see since we were in the middle of a desert. We needed information on the Fire Nation's weakness. We found one and we were going to attack on the Day of the Black Sun, but when the owl found out we came for information that will cause war . . . he decided he has had enough and he sunk the library into the sand and back into the Spirit World." Aang explains.

Korra takes a moment to comprehend everything that Aang just said then she slowly nods, "Oh . . . you know, I'm surprised that you guys made it out in time."

Aang chuckles at the memory, "It wasn't easy; Toph tried to hold it up for us as long as she could, but it was rough getting out on time," Aang's voice then drops a bit when he thinks of the next part of the memory, "but then when we got out . . . I found out that these sandbenders kidnapped Appa. We didn't find him until days later, but that's another long story."

Korra puts a hand on Aang's shoulder when she sees the sadness in his eyes when he thinks about the time that he lost one of his best friends, "At least it's all over now and Appa is with you again. He's save and everything is better now. Let's just hope that the owl will let us out because from what you just told me . . . the owl is not going to be happy to see you again. But hey, maybe the owl won't even remember you."

The two Avatars finally make it to the end of the river and they are greeted by a large stone library. It was huge and it looks amazing.

Korra and Aang take a deep breath before entering the library. Aang and Korra start to climb up to the top window . . . which is a very long way up. (Because there is no door. Only a window at the very top.)

Once they reach the top and get to the opening of the library, they slowly enter it.

Once in the library it they both look around, but all there is are books on shelves and many floors below them. Korra gasps when she sees how huge the library is and how many books there are.

"Wow . . . I never saw so many books in my life before!" Korra yelps.

Aang chuckles, "Tell me about it, this place is huge! It actually looks like it got bigger than last time I was in here."

The large library is quiet . . . to quiet . . . even for a library.

Korra and Aang take one step and then suddenly the silence is broken by a large owl slamming the ground as he lands. The owl is now standing in front of the two Avatars; the owl is eyeing them.

"What are you doing here? Why are two humans in my library?" The owl questions the two Avatars; his voice cold and husky.

Korra is in shock at the sudden appearance of the owl so Aang decides to answer the bird, "Wan Shi Tong . . . we need to talk to you."

Korra then shakes off of being shock and questions the old Spirit, "How did you know we're humans?"

The owl lowers his head so he is eye- level with Korra, "I could sense it. I could smell it. I could see it. You two aren't spirits . . . you're humans."

Korra gulps as the large owl in front of her and she slowly nods her head.

"Wan Shi Tong . . . we're both the Avatars and we came here to ask you to let us leave." Aang says with a shaky, but stern voice.

The owl raises his head and continues to eye the two Avatars, "Just out of curiosity . . . but did you think for one moment I didn't recognize you . . . Avatar Aang? I also know of you . . . Avatar Korra. Now, why are the two Avatars in my library and looking for me? Do you just want more information that could cause another war?"

Aang looks the owl in the eyes and shakes his head, "No, we are not here looking for information to make another war. This has nothing to do with a war . . . we're here for something else."

The owl nods, "You want to leave the Spirit World I am guessing?"

Korra's face grows pale, shocked that the owl would know that, "Um . . . yeah, can you let us leave?"

The owl stares at the two kids like they have four heads, "Why would I do that?"

Aang takes a long, deep breath before answering the large white and black owl, "Because . . . Korra and I have to get back to our world and protect the city. I know you don't like war and fighting, but this man Amon will destroy everything and everyone. We need to protect the city! The four nations! The benders! Even the non-benders! The world!"

"Aang never took advantage of his ability to go from our world to the Spirit World. Every time he came here was for a reason and you can't hold that against him! I'm also healed! My 'mental' state it healed and I'm ready to go back to our world and be the strong, brave Avatar that I'm supposed to be. I'm ready to wake up out of this coma I'm in and continue on! Please . . . please you have to let the both of us leave! The world needs their Avatar!" Korra adds.

The owl thinks about what Aang and Korra just said to him. He then comes up with his decision, "The world needs one Avatar. Korra you may go back . . . you proven that you're ready to go back, but Avatar Aang . . . you must stay. The present now has their Avatar; they don't need two."

Korra and Aang's mouths drop open and Korra protests before Aang could say anything, "No! You owl need to listen! You may be the 'oldest and wisest' spirit, but by making a decision like this is proving that you don't know everything! The world only needs one Avatar, but this Avatar needs to get back to his people in the past because they need him! Wan Shi Tong . . . the battle we're in now is a very big one . . . Amon is going to take away everyone's bending! This is a battle that even I . . . the Avatar . . . will need help with. Please . . . Wan Shi Tong let the both of us leave!"

Aang is completely shocked that Korra could come up with all of that. Aang then looks up at the old spirit and waits for an answer.

The owl stays in silence but then speaks slowly, "I did not like it when you and your friends lied to me and used my knowledge for war and weaknesses against your enemies. But, Avatar Aang . . . your friend, Avatar Korra, makes a good point. You two are free to leave and return here when you please. But, there is one condition you two need to do if you want to leave."

Korra and Aang share a happy expression then they quickly turn their attention back to the owl to listen to what the one condition is.

"When you two and -I am assuming- your friends fight Amon and his helpers or partners . . . you are not to kill him. You will not use my kindness of letting you leave here by killing a person. You are to do whatever means necessary to win, but you will not kill the man or his partners and workers. Aang, you found a way to defeat the now ex- Fire Lord Ozai without killing him and now you are to do the same to Amon. Do we have a deal?" The owl explains what he wants them to do for them to leave.

Aang and Korra share an intense look, but they both nod at the owl and agree to his condition.

"I will also know if you don't follow through with our agreement. If you are to kill Amon –on purpose or on accident- I will have the two of you back here quicker than you could say 'Spirit World'. Is that understood?" Wan Shi Tong adds.

The two Avatars nod their heads and both understand that if they don't do what the owl wants . . . they would be _forever_ trapped in the Spirit World.

"Thank you Wan Shi Tong." Aang says with a smile.

The owl doesn't give him a pleasant smile back, but he gives Korra a small smile, "Goodbye, Avatar Korra . . . Avatar Aang."

Korra gives the large owl a peaceful smile then waves, "Bye . . . Wan Shi Tong."

The two Avatars go to the window of the library and then try to think of how they're getting out of the library since the library is very tall and if they jump they would die and they can't bend.

Both Avatars look at each other and try to think of what they're going to do. It was easy climbing up the library, but down . . . that would be close to impossible.

Korra huffs, "Wouldn't it just be easier if there was a door to this library so people could enter and leave!"

Aang shakes his head, "We got in here last time by bending . . . I don't know why though that there is no door . . . that would be so much easier."

The two Avatars go to turn around to see if the owl is anywhere around, but he's long gone into somewhere in the library.

Both Avatars couldn't come up with a plan to get out and they weren't going to take the chance by jumping . . . they didn't want to risk dying in the Spirit World after just being granted to leave.

Then, on cue, a large red dragon comes flying towards them. Korra gets scared of the dragon, but Aang smirks because he knows who that is.

Aang smiles at the red dragon when it arrives, "Hey, Fang! Thank spirits you're here. We need help getting down, can you help?"

Korra looks at Aang, confused, "You know this . . . dragon?"

Aang nods and smiles, "This is Fang. He is Avatar Roku's pet dragon . . . like Naga is to you and Appa and Momo are to me."

Korra nods slowly, showing she understands, "Oh . . . so this is the Avatar's -before you- pet dragon?"

Aang nods then hops onto Fang, "Yup, so . . . you coming?"

Korra smirks then jumps behind Aang onto Fang's back. Instead of Fang flying them back to the ground, he continues to fly up in the air.

Korra's eyebrows knit together, "Where is he taking us?"

Aang thinks for a minute, but when Fang is going higher and higher into the sky he understands where Fang is taking them, "He's taking us back to our world. Thanks Fang!"

Korra smiles, "Thanks Fang!"

Fang lets out a loud roar then shortly they all disappear from the Spirit World and enter the human world.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**So, Korra met Wan Shi Tong –the spirit that knows all the knowledge there is- and surprisingly convinced the wise owl to let them both leave the Spirit World . . .**

**But, the owl made the two Avatars agree to an agreement that if they break then they're going to be forced back into the Spirit World and they won't be able to leave. Can Korra and Aang defeat Amon without killing him? Will they be able to keep their agreement to the owl?**

**Korra finally meets Fang, the red dragon that is partners with the Avatar before Aang . . .**

**Aang loves to see Fang; it makes him feel close to Avatar Roku.**

**Now, did Fang really take the two Avatars back to the human world or did he take them somewhere else?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**** ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heey there everyone! :) How are you all doing? This is chapter 26 of my Avatar fanfic/story, I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and thank you all so, so much for reading/favoriting/following my story! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOW OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 26-

***With the Gaang.***

It's been a few very stressful days and nights. The Gaang is tried and worn out.

The night sky takes over and the moon shines fully in the midnight blue and black sky. The stars dance and sparkle; making everything light up and look beautiful.

The moon is full and is glowing; it stands directly above the airbending family's house.

Aang's body stands in the middle of the living room floor, in his meditating stance. His arrows are glowing slightly and his face looks peaceful.

Everyone was getting tired of waiting for the airbender to wake up so they all fell asleep where they were sitting. On the floor, on the couch, on small chairs, etc.

Mako is the only one missing from sleeping in the living room with everyone. Mako is sitting in a wooden chair in the small medical room on Air Temple Island next to Korra's bed. He fell asleep, his head lying in his arms on the white bed.

Everyone is sleeping peacefully and everything remains quiet. The island, the house, the sky . . . everything is quiet and peaceful.

Sokka is slightly snoring as Suki is curled up against his chest. They're both lying on the floor, sleeping away.

The house is silent and dark. The only sounds now being made is Sokka's snoring.

Finally, the room begins to glow and a bright light takes over the dark room.

Sokka moans and mumbles, "Who . . . turned . . . on . . . the . . . lights?!"

Katara's eyes begin to slowly open because of the bright light. Katara rubs her eyes then gasps when she sees what's creating the bright light.

Aang's glowing arrows.

Aang's light blue arrows begin to glow and then his eyes shoot open and start to do the same.

Katara smiles and a small tear runs down her tan face, "Aang!"

Katara immediately stands up and starts to wake everyone up with a yell, a shove, splashing water in their faces . . . whatever necessary to wake them up.

Slowly one by one they start to wake up and they all gasp when they see the Avatar's arrows and eyes glowing.

"What's happening?!" Asami cries out as she stares at the Avatar with complete shock in her lime green eyes.

"I think- I think he's escaping the Spirit World and returning here." Tenzin says very slowly with his eyebrows knit together.

As everyone watches Aang glow, a sudden yell fills up the room, "Guys! Guys, K- Korra! Korra's eyes are glowing!"

Everyone turns around to see a shocked and scared Mako.

After yelling that out, he notices Aang doing the same thing Korra's doing.

"What do we do?!" June says looking at the airbending master, Tenzin.

"Wait. We can't do anything. If they're leaving the Spirit World now then we shouldn't touch their bodies or move them until they are fully out . . . or back in."

They all nod and Mako runs back to the room where Korra is in. Everyone else continues to watch Aang glow in the middle of the living room.

Aang's body begins to lift off of the ground and stops when his body is floating in the middle of the air.

Aang's arrows and eyes begin to stop glowing and he then starts to lower himself back down onto the ground.

Once his body goes back to normal and his body stops glowing, Katara runs over to him and lies his head on her lap.

Aang moans and his eyes slowly begin to open, "K- Katara?"

Katara gives him a small smile and nods, "Y- yeah . . . I'm here."

Aang gives his girlfriend a weak smile then moans at the slight pain his body is feeling, "W- we did it. We made it out . . ."

Aang couldn't even continue what he was saying, his eyes shut and he blacks out.

Katara starts to panic, but Uncle shakes his head, "Don't worry. He's just tired and worn out. He just needs some rest and then by tomorrow, he'll be as good as new."

Katara nods slowly and the General walks over to her, "Let me carry him to one of the guest rooms."

Katara nods and lets the General pick up the unconscious Avatar and brings him to one of the guest rooms to rest.

Pema kisses her husband goodnight and walks back to her bedroom to go to sleep.

Tenzin rubs his face with his hands and sighs, "Everyone go to your guest rooms. Tomorrow is a new day and we're going to need all the rest we could get. I'll check on Mako and Korra and see what's going on."

They all nod and one by one they all vanish out of the living room and to their guest rooms where Pema showed them earlier.

***With Korra.***

Her eyes are glowing and Mako is keeping his distance, afraid he'll hurt her while she's in the Spirit World and that would cause her being stuck there.

Korra's glowing eyes looks directly at Mako, but then they slowly start to stop glowing and turn back to her normal ocean blue eyes that Mako loves so much.

Korra moans at the pain. Her entire body is killing her; her head, her legs, her stomach, her arms, her neck, her face, her feet, her insides . . . her heart. Everything, all the pain that Azula did to her she's beginning to feel.

She knew she was going to have to face the pain when she left the Spirit World and she knew it was going to be bad, but she wasn't expecting it to be _this_ bad.

Korra gasps for air and she continues to moan at the pain.

Mako runs to her side and grabs her small, pale hand in his, "K- Korra?!"

Korra looks up at him; her ocean blue eyes now dull as anything, "M- Mako?"

Mako smiles a little and can't help but let the tears run down his cheek and fall to the floor, "Korra! You're awake!"

Korra smirks at the firebender, "A- are you . . . crying? N- never thought . . . I would- would see this- this . . . day come."

Mako rolls his golden eyes, "You're up for what? One minute? And you're already starting?"

Korra chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, but then whimpers at the pain, "Ow . . . it- it hurts."

Mako strokes Korra's hair back and nods slowly, "I- I know. I'm sorry."

Korra stares at his golden eyes and they stay like that for a few minutes. Blue staring up at gold . . . gold staring deep down into blue.

Mako leans his head down and suddenly . . . places his lips on top of Korra's.

Mako kisses her and Korra instantly kisses the firebender back. Not caring about their fight or Asami –Korra still thinks Mako and Asami are together- or anything else in the world.

Kissing him makes Korra forget about all the pain she is feeling and she just focuses on him.

The kiss is long, deep and passionate. Mako puts both his hands on both sides of Korra's cheeks and he deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue in Korra's mouth.

Everything is going wonderful . . . that is until Tenzin walks in the room and gasps.

Mako and Korra immediately pull away from each other and they blush.

Tenzin's face turns different color shades of purples and reds. Korra bites her lip and waves at Tenzin, "Hey . . . Tenzin. How's it . . . going?"

Tenzin eyes her then eyes Mako, "You're up for two minutes and you're already making out with this firebender boy?!"

Korra moans, "Tenzin can you please not yell. My head is killing me!"

Tenzin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Out."

"What?" Mako asks Tenzin with confusion all over his face.

"I said, 'out'. I don't want you near Korra right now. She's weak and she cannot handle you or any more drama right now." Tenzin says coldly.

Korra shakes her head, "No! I want Mako to stay!"

"Korra you do not have a say." Tenzin harshly replies to the injured Avatar.

Korra's eyebrows shoot up and she eyes him, "I don't have a say you said? I DON'T have a say?! This is MY room! YOU don't have a say! YOU get OUT!"

Tenzin gasps, shocked at the sudden yell from the injured girl, "This is MY house!"

"Well if you want me to leave then just say so! I'll leave!" Korra yells back and she could feel her throat burning.

"Korra! What has gotten into you?!" Tenzin starts to yell at the waterbender.

"I want Mako to stay! I need to talk to him and I feel safe when he's around! I want him to-" Korra couldn't finish the sentence. Her throat is burning and she suddenly can't breathe.

"OWW! Ahhh!" Korra cries out and small wet tears drop from her eyes.

Mako takes Korra's hand and holds it tightly, "Hey . . . hey you okay?!"

Korra calms herself down and her eyes suddenly feel very heavy, "It hurts . . . and I am tired. Tenzin, please leave if you're just going to yell at Mako and me."

Tenzin huffs and realizes he isn't going to win so he turns around and storms out of the room.

Mako sits on the edge of the bed and strokes Korra's hair, "You alright?"

Korra nods, "Mhm. So, about the kiss . . ."

Mako bites his lip and rubs the back of his neck, "Korra . . . I have SO much to tell you. I need to talk to you about Asami and me, you and me . . . us."

"Us?" Korra questions as her blue eyes sparkle.

"Yeah . . . us. But, for now get some rest. There is always tomorrow." Mako says with a smile.

Korra nods, "Okay, City-Boy. Oh, and Mako?"

"Yeah?" Mako replies with concern in his eyes.

"Can you . . . stay with me? I don't want to be alone." Korra mumbles, but the firebender hears her.

"I haven't left your side willingly once . . . I'm not going to start now." Mako says with a smile then kisses Korra's forehead. He lies down on the bed and Korra cuddles against him.

She lays her head on his chest and she shortly falls into a nice, peaceful sleep. Mako watches her sleep for a few minutes then he falls asleep while holding the girl he truly loves.

***Somewhere in a secret hideout in Republic City.***

Amon is surprisingly not in his usual spot. He isn't staring out the window he usually does. He's now sitting at a long metal table looking through papers and sketches.

The room is silent, but that is shortly interrupted when a certain firebender walks into the room and is followed by the Lieutenant.

"Amon." Azula simply states. No emotion in her usual angry, mysterious, cold voice.

"Azula, Lieutenant. Is there something you need? I'm busy." Amon replies, not looking up from his paper work.

Azula leans against the metal wall and folds her arms across her chest, "There is something you may want to know."

Amon doesn't look up, "Which is?"

The Lieutenant then begins to speak, "Both Avatars have returned from the Spirit World. Avatar Korra is out of the coma."

Suddenly, Amon looks up from his papers and stares into the eyes of Azula and Lieutenant, "What did you say?"

"They . . . made it out . . . somehow." Lieutenant slowly answers his leader.

Amon sighs, "Fine. Leave while I try to come up with another plan."

Lieutenant and Azula turn to leave, but Amon stops them, "Azula . . . stay."

Azula sighs and walks towards Amon as the Lieutenant leaves them alone.

"I need you to do me a favor." Amon begins.

Azula eyes him with her evil looking golden eyes, "Yes? And what would that be, Amon?"

***At A Wooden Cabin That Is High In The Mountains.***

'_Knock, Knock, Knock' _the sound of knocking hits he wooden, old door.

At first nothing happens, not answer. But, finally the door slowly opens and a man appears.

"Hello, my name is Azula. May I come in?" Azula says with a smirk on her juicy, red lips.

"What do you want?" the man coldly snaps.

Azula rolls her golden eyes, "Can't a woman just want to get warm. We are high up in the cold mountains."

"You're a firebender. Heat yourself up." The man once again snaps.

Azula pouts and eyes him, "How do you know?"

The man chuckles, "The way your dress, your hair and mostly, your eyes."

Azula shrugs her shoulders, "Alrighty then. Anyways, why don't you let me in?"

The man shakes his eyes and his cold ice blue eyes stare at her, "No."

"Let me in or I'll burn this entire cabin down." Azula snaps.

The man sighs and opens the door wider, allowing Azula to enter.

"Creepy place." Azula mumbles to herself.

"What can I do for you?" The man sighs as he slams the door shut.

"First, drop the attitude. I hate people with attitudes . . . it's annoying. Second, you're going to do me a favor." Azula says with a smirk and her shining golden eyes laugh at him.

"Oh, I am now am I?" The man chuckles and leans against the wooden wall, waiting for more information.

Azula nods and slightly chuckles, "Yes, you are. You're going to do me a very big favor, understand, Mr. Tarrlok?"

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 26! I hope you guys liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! ^_^**_

**So, Azula is meeting and planning things with Tarrlok now, what's going to happen?**

**Korra and Aang are finally out of the Spirit World and back to the real world! Took forever, but they finally did it! Now, what will happen now that the two Avatars are back?**

**Some Makorra going on in this chapter, what's going to happen between the two? Will Mako ever be able to tell Korra how he feels and everything she missed?**

**Is Amon going to send a message out to 'Team Avatar'?**

**Find out next chapter! :)**

**Thanks for reading!****:3**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, hi everyone! :D How are you guys doingg? This is chapter 27 of my Avatar story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for all the reviews, following, favoriting and reading my story, I really do appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 27-

***With the Gaang, the next morning.***

It is the next morning and everyone is up expect for the two Avatars. They both are exhausted and they need more rest.

Mako is with Korra, spending time with her and watching her sleep. Katara is with her boyfriend, Aang, watching him sleep.

Everyone else is in the kitchen, eating breakfast that Pema and June are cooking. Asami wanted to help cook, but Bolin is making her sit down at the table to relax because he still believes Asami is injured and needs to take it easy for a while.

"Alright everyone!" Pema says with a cheery voice as she walks into the kitchen with plates and plates of food, "Everything is ready, hope you're hungry!"

Toph rubs her stomach and smirks, "I'm always hungry! Whatcha got?"

Everyone laughs and Suki smirks, "She's just like Sokka, always hungry."

Sokka gasps and gets all defensive, "I am not _always_ hungry!"

Zuko rolls his golden eyes and shoots Sokka a look, "You're not always hungry? Please, if it was possible, you would sit in the kitchen all day and just eat until your stomach explodes."

June chuckles at Sokka's pouting, frowning face, "Aww, let's be nice to Sokka. He's been trying very hard to eat 23 hours a day and not 24."

Everyone laughs and starts to eat his food as Sokka glares at all of them, "What is this? A Pick-On-Sokka-Day?!"

Uncle starts stuffing his face and Sokka points to him, "Oh, and no one comments on Uncle Iroh saying how much he eats?!"

Uncle chuckles as he continues to stuff his face with more food, "That's because I am old and I need to eat."

"Oh, and he helps cook the food so he needs to try it to make sure it's good." Bolin adds with a smile.

"So," General Iroh begins, "should we bring some food to Mako and Katara?"

Tenzin stands up from his seat and Lin eyes him, "Where are you going?"

Tenzin is about to answer, but then they hear someone knocking on the door.

Pema looks up at her husband with a confused look, "Who could that be?"

Tenzin shrugs his shoulders and heads to the door. He opens it, but frowns when he sees who it is.

"Oh, why hello, Tenzin. How are you this morning?" The man at the door says with a fake smile on his face.

Tenzin eyes the man, "Tarrlok, what are you doing here? Can I help you with something?"

Tarrlok walks right passed Tenzin and walks into the house and straight into the kitchen.

Everyone looks up at him, but Tarrlok keeps his eyes on Tenzin, "Well, you had a council meeting and you never showed up. Any reason? You and Korra were supposed to come and we waited."

The airbending master is about to say something, but the General stands up and speaks instead, "Sorry, I kept him from his council meeting."

Tarrlok clears his throat and immediately shakes hands with the General.

"General Iroh, nice to see you. What are you doing here? We didn't get word that you were coming. Something wrong?" Tarrlok questions with a hint of worry, but concern in his husky voice.

General Iroh shakes his head, "Nothing wrong, just visiting the Avatar, that's all."

Tarrlok nods his head and finally faces the group at the table, "Ah, you have company over."

Tenzin begins to worry that he'll find out that the 'company' he has over is from the past so he tries to draw his attention away from them.

"Um, we're in the middle of a meal, can I meet you at City Hall tomorrow?" Tenzin says with his eyebrows knit together.

Tarrlok faces Tenzin and nods, "Sounds good, oh, and bring Korra. The council would love to have the Avatar at the council meeting. We're going to discuss how to finally bring down Amon and the Equalist."

Lin stands up from the table and looks into Tarrlok's eyes, "Korra is not . . . available tomorrow. The General and I will come in her place."

Tarrlok shakes his head and chuckles, "I'm sorry, Beifong, but we need the Avatar to come. It's her duty to take care and help save the world. She needs to start being an Avatar and help stop Amon."

"That's enough! Get out, Tarrlok." Tenzin says coldly to the waterbender.

Tarrlok eyes him, "She better be there."

"Or what?" Tenzin challenges him.

Toph smirks and yells out, "Yeah! Go Tenzin, whip that dude's butt!"

Everyone chuckles and Tarrlok eyes the blind earthbender.

"Oh? And who must you be? Because if I was you, I would keep your mouth shut. This is a private and an adult conversation. Not for little blind girls like you." Tarrlok gives Toph a disgusted look and a mock tone in his voice.

Lin is about to attack Tarrlok, but Toph stops her by smirking and answering back to the waterbender.

Toph raises an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so? Listen here, Mr. Girly Girly, I could kick your butt off this island faster than you can say my name."

Tarrlok now raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what might your name be, _kid_?"

Toph hates when people refer her to as a 'kid'. She hates people thinking that because she's young and blind that she can't defend herself and fight as good as everyone else. She hates that just because she's young that everyone thinks she's just some kid who plays around and is oblivious to the world.

"The name is-" Before Toph could finish, Lin cuts her off so Tarrlok doesn't get any suspicious, "Her name is Lee."

"Lee?" Tarrlok and Toph both say at the same time with confusion and disbelief in their voices.

Tenzin rolls his eyes and continues on with their conversation, "Anyways, Tarrlok, this is not a discussion in front of everyone. Now, you need to leave."

Tarrlok smirk sat Tenzin, "Alright, but I want you to know, we _will_ be expecting Korra at the council meeting tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

Tenzin shakes his head. Now the same argument they just had is repeating.

"She will NOT be going and that is final!" Tenzin finally snaps. Everyone is actually shocked at the sudden snap, but they all know that Korra can't go to the meeting. She's worn out mentally and psychically.

A smirk appears on Tarrlok's face, "Want to beat?"

***With Korra and Mako.***

Korra and Mako are sleeping peacefully on the medium sized bed. Mako has his arms protectively around Korra and her head is lying on his chest. They're both cuddled up next to one another with smiles on both their faces as they sleep.

Slowly Korra's eyes open because she hears yelling from the other room so she wakes up. At first she moans at the pain, but then the pain starts to lessen.

Her ocean blue eyes look next to her and she smiles when she sees Mako still asleep. He looks so calm and peaceful when he sleeps.

As she watches Mako sleep, a frown appears on her face. She still thinks he's dating Asami so she thinks she's betraying her friendship with Asami.

The Avatar huffs then sits up and stretches.

Big mistake.

Korra moans at the massive amount of pain she begins to feel and she regrets even sitting up on the bed.

The firebender next to her stirs a little, but stays asleep and she sighs in relief because of it.

Korra then feels a warm piece of fabric around her neck and she looks down at it and smiles.

She remembers how in the middle of the night she was shivering and Mako took his red scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

The yelling begins to get louder and Korra's head snaps up and listens, but she can't make out the words that are being yelled.

The waterbender frowns then slowly stands out of bed; determined to find out what the yelling is about and who exactly _is_ yelling.

At first getting out of bed was easy . . . that is until she is standing up on her own and starts to get dizzy.

She hasn't walked in a while so she isn't use to standing up and walking now. However, the waterbender continues to focus on her task and in the meantime she tries to not wake up the firebender.

She knows that probably because of _her_ he hasn't had much sleep so she would hate to wake him up now and keep him awake.

Korra wobbles to the door and slowly opens it. Once the door is open Korra hops out and into the hallways.

She follows the sound of the yelling and shortly she ends up seeing Tarrlok and Tenzin yelling. She doesn't want them seeing her yet so she hides behind the wall and listens to the two yell at one another while everyone else is sitting down eating.

Korra then prays to the Spirits that Tarrlok hasn't found out that everyone from the past came to the 'future'.

"She's the Avatar!" Korra hears Tarrlok shout, "She has to do her responsibility and do her job as the Avatar!"

Korra bites her lip and looks down.

Tenzin eyes Tarrlok and shakes his head, "She is not going to go to some council meeting just to discuss Amon and how to 'take him down'. At least not tomorrow, she needs some rest and she is not available! Now, we already talked about this not even 15 minutes ago! So, leave!"

"I am not going anywhere until you realize that she HAS to come tomorrow!" Tarrlok yells back harshly.

"Well she isn't going and that's that. The General, Lin and I will go and that's it." Tenzin says as he folds his arms across his chest.

"You know, what kind of Avatar is she? Why be the Avatar if she isn't going to do her job? She's _worthless_ to this city if she is going to just sit back and let Amon destroy this city and benders. You know what? She is a _disgrace_ to Avatar Aang."

Everyone at the table who is from the past –old Team Avatar- gasp at the statement and can't believe that Tarrlok would say something like that.

Everyone in the 'new Team Avatar' including Pema and Lin though know how Tarrlok is and how he treats Korra so they aren't surprise, but they think he is completely out of line . . . as always.

Before anyone could say anything else, Korra steps into the room and eyes Tarrlok.

"I may not be the 'best' Avatar there ever was, BUT, I do take care of this city a hell of a lot more than you do. So for you to stand there and say how horrible of an Avatar I am, why don't you think about how much power I have in me. I have over thousands and thousands of past Avatar's lives power and I could break you into two pieces in seconds. I'm new to being the Avatar, but I am trying my hardest to stop Amon before it's too late."

"Well you're running out of time. By the time you start to do something about this Amon situation, all the benders will be gone and this entire world will be nonbenders." Tarrlok says harshly to Korra. He doesn't even realize the bruises, cuts, scratches, burnt marks, her wobbling to stand, any of it.

Korra nods her head slowly, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the council meeting. Goodbye, Tarrlok."

Tarrlok tries to hide his smirk, but it shows anyway, "That's what I thought. Goodbye, Avatar and Tenzin. See you both tomorrow. Oh, and General? If you wish to come you are more than welcomed."

The General gives him a sharp nod and then Tarrlok turns on his heal and leaves.

Once Tarrlok is gone, Korra sighs and leans against the wall and moans.

"I cannot believe he said those things about you and to you!" Suki says with a disgusted look on her face.

Korra rolls her eyes and huffs, "He is just a jerk!"

Tenzin looks at Korra, worried and a bit angry, "You should be in bed resting. What are you doing up?"

Korra looks at Tenzin and tries to hold in her moaning at the amount of pain she's feeling, but her eyes say it all, "I heard yelling and I was curious to see what was going on."

Sokka cracks his knuckles, "Don't worry, we could of taken him if he went over the line."

June raises an eyebrow at Sokka, "Sokka? He _did_ go over the line."

Korra is about to say something, but suddenly all the pain catches up to her and she is about to fall, but Bolin sees it before she does fall. Bolin jumps out of his seat and catches the Avatar before she falls and hits the floor.

"Korra!" Everyone yells out and jumps out of their seats.

Korra moans and closes her eyes tightly shut. Before Bolin could move or say anything else, Mako comes rushing into the room and sees Korra's painful face in Bolin's arms.

"What happened?!" Mako yells as he takes Korra from Bolin's arms and holds her bridal style in his arms.

"Long story." Toph mumbles.

Mako nods at Tenzin then takes Korra back into the room so she could rest.

Once Mako and Korra disappear out of the room, Lin looks straight at Tenzin, "Later on after she gets some more rest, we're going to have to question her on what happened when she was in the Spirit World. Also, when Aang is awake we're going to have to question him too."

Tenzin nods his head, "Agreed. We need to find out if they found any information and if anything important happened while they were in there."

"We also need to find out why they took so long in there." The General adds.

Everyone nods then goes back to eating their now cold breakfast and tea and lychee juice.

***With Mako and Korra.***

Mako carries Korra back into the room and lies her down on the bed, "What were you thinking? Why did you get out of bed? You need to get some rest."

Korra folds her arms across her chest, "I heard yelling and I went to go and see what was going on. Tarrlok was here and he . . . he said some hurtful things. When he left I just got really dizzy, nothing major."

Mako eyes Korra and sits down on the bed next to her, "Nothing major? You were almost passed out and your face showed how much pain you were in. I'm thankful that my brother caught you before you fell flat on your face and would of gotten more hurt."

Korra rolls her deep, ocean blue eyes, "Haha, very funny, City-Boy."

Mako chuckles and strokes Korra's hair back and out of her sweaty face, "Are you okay now?"

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "I don't really know. My body still hurts . . . a lot, but mentally . . . I don't know."

Mako frowns, "Anything you want to talk about and get off your chest?"

Korra sighs and finally asks the one question she has been dying to ask someone . . . anyone, "Am I- am I a good Avatar? Be honest."

The firebender looks at her confused before nodding his head, "Korra, I don't care what Tarrlok said. You try your hardest and you care about the people. You're an amazing Avatar and you're doing an amazing job so far. I mean it."

Korra gives Mako a small smile, "Thank you, Mako."

He smiles back and next thing he knows is that he's leaning forward and is pressing his lips to Korra's.

Korra wants to continue the kiss. She loves kissing him, she loves him, but she then thinks about what he had said to her before Azula attacked her in the alley and then she thinks about Mako's girlfriend . . . Asami.

Sadly, Korra stops the kiss and pulls away. She looks down and sighs, "I can't do this."

Mako looks at her confused, "What do you mean? I thought- I thought you liked me."

Korra sighs and slowly looks back up and into Mako's confused eyes, "I do. That's the problem. You're with Asami and then I think back to what our last conversation was before Azula attacked me in the alley and- and I don't know."

Mako looks at her confused, but then remembers that she still thinks he's with Asami and he remembers all the cruel things he had said to her before.

"Korra listen," Mako begins, now taking Korra's hand into his, "Asami and I broke up. When you were in the hospital after the thing that happened to you with Azula, Asami and I talked and I told her how I couldn't lose you and that I- I love you. She understood and she kind have already moved on."

"With who?!" Korra yells and Mako chuckles.

"Bolin." Mako says with a smile. Korra chuckles and then he continues, "Anyways, I wanted to tell you sooner and I was about to, but then you went into a coma and I didn't have the chance to tell you. I stayed here every day, every night, every minute of every hour, Korra, I was lost without you and I wasn't going to leave your side until you were awake and now even with you being awake, I don't want to leave your side . . . ever."

Korra could see the tears in his eyes and she softly smiles at him, "Well, it's about time that you said it, City-Boy."

Mako laughs and shakes his head with a raised eyebrow, "That's all you can say? Really?"

Korra laughs, "No, I have plenty to say. But, I would rather do this."

Before the confused Mako could say anything else, Korra crashes her lips onto Mako's and kisses him.

Their lips move together and Mako deepens the passionate kiss with his tongue slipping into Korra's mouth and she replies by doing the same to him.

The firebender wraps his arms around her and Korra wraps her arms around his neck and pushes her body as close to him as she could.

The two stay like that for a while and when they have to break the kiss off for some air, they repeat it a minute later.

When their taking a second to breathe, Korra whispers into Mako's ear, "I think this is going to help me heal much faster, whatcha say, Mr. Hat Trick?"

Mako chuckles then continues to kiss Korra once again.

***With Aang and Katara.***

Aang is still fast asleep. Katara is sitting down on a small chair that is beside the bed watching her exhausted boyfriend sleep.

She, herself, is tried. She hasn't slept at all last night, she's been watching Aang, making sure Azula doesn't come back and making sure nothing bad happens to Aang.

Aang has a small layer of sweat on his forehead and his eyes are tightly closed.

Katara bites her lip, wishing she could do something to help Aang, but she knows that there is nothing she could do at this point.

The young waterbender sighs and leans back against the chair, "Come on Aang, wake up and be okay."

Katara wants Aang to get some rest but she really hates waiting to see if he will be okay when he does wake up. He was in the Spirit World for a long time and she wants to know why; she wants to know what happened.

Katara bends some water out of a nearby jug of water that is in the corner of the room and starts to play with it. She bends it around herself and patiently waits for Aang to open his eyes.

Finally, what seems like forever, Aang's eyes snap open and he begins to breathe heavily.

Katara gasps at first and jumps out of the chair, "Aang!"

Katara drops the water that she was bending to the floor and sits on the bed and strokes Aang's cheek, "Are you alright? What happened?! What's wrong?"

Aang moans at a slight pain he is beginning to feel, but shakes his head, "Nothing . . . just a nightmare . . . that's all."

Katara cocks her head to the side, "Want to talk about it?"

Aang thinks about the offer, but shakes his head 'no', "No, it's fine. I'm okay. W- what happened?"

"You and Korra got out of the Spirit World, but then you both blacked out. How are you feeling?" Katara says with worry in her eyes and voice.

Aang takes a deep breath then answers his worrying and concerned girlfriend, "I'm okay, a little sore though. Who knew that being in the Spirit World for a while can drain so much energy and be so much work?"

Katara chuckles, "I'm sure it was difficult. Anyways, you should get some rest. Later on I'm sure Tenzin and everyone else is going to want you and Korra to tell us what happened in the Spirit World."

Aang looks down and nods his head, "Oh yeah, alright then. A lot happened though, hope you guys are prepared."

Katara looks at him, confused, but then nods her head, "We'll be fine. Don't worry. Now, get some rest. I'm really glad you're okay by the way. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't okay . . ."

Aang looks into Korra's dark, ocean blue eyes and puts his hand on her cheek, "I'm fine. No need to worry. Katara, I love you."

Katara smiles and leans down and kisses Aang softly on the lips, "I love you too. I'll see you when you wake up."

Aang smiles and nods his head. He slowly lies down back in bed and closes his eyes. Shortly afterwards Aang falls back to sleep and Katara lies down next to him and does the same. She finally gets the sleep she's been wanting.

They both sleep in each other's arms and let the minutes pass.

In a little bit Aang and Korra are going to have to explain_ everything_ that happened while they were in the Spirit World so they're going to need plenty of rest.

Korra and Aang are also going to have to tell everyone how they found out Amon's plan and where his hideout is, but . . . they are also going to have to tell everyone how if they kill Amon . . . then they will both be sent back to the Spirit World where they could never leave again.

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it for chapter 27!**

**I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**So, a lot happened in this chapter, what did you think of it?**

**Why does Tarrlok want Korra to come to the council meeting so badly? Is he planning something?**

**Korra and Mako finally confessed each other's feelings towards each other. Now, are they going to make it official? Is Mako going to officially ask Korra out?**

**Some Katara/Aang moment in this chapter :3 Hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter should be up soon! :)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hii there everyone, so, this is chapter 28 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Also I would like to say, I'm so, so sorry for all the late updates and all, I am still continuing this story so don't worry it's just that school has been c.r.a.z.y lol. I hope you do understand and I hope that you continue to read my fanfic :) ****Thank you!**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing/following/favoriting/and reading my story, I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! **_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 28-

***Later on that day.***

Aang and Korra are sitting on the couch as everyone else is sitting on the floor, staring at the two Avatars.

Everyone is quiet and waits for one of them to begin with the story of what happened when they were both in the Spirit World.

"Well . . ." Korra begins, "I was in the Spirit World, and this is before Aang came, and I was walking around. I was confused; I didn't really remember what happened and how exactly I got there so I was just looking for some answers."

"Then what happened?" Sokka pushes but Lin elbows him, "Sh! Let her talk."

Sokka pouts but shuts up and continues to listen to Korra talk and explain what happened.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Korra shoots Sokka a look but smiles, "I was walking around then I ended up standing in front of a large, almost dead, tree. I was curious at first, but then I saw the faceless monkey and remembered Master Katara telling me something about Aang going to see a creature Spirit called Koh, the face stealer. I also remembered her telling me how he knows everything and could give you information."

Bolin's eyes widen, "I remember reading about that Spirit! My parents use to always read it to us. If you showed _any_ emotion then he could just . . . steal your face."

Aang nods his head, "Yeah, he's pretty scary."

Mako raises an eyebrow and shoots Korra a look, "You were actually able to show no emotion? No remarks? Nothing?"

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes, "Ha, ha, very funny, City-Boy."

Everyone chuckles quietly then Korra continues, "So, I was scared, but I knew I _had_ to get information on Amon. I went inside the tree and inside Koh's home. The creature then came up behind me and I almost screamed but I bit my tongue so I wouldn't. We talked riddles at first and he was trying to make me show any kind of emotion but right before I could, Aang appeared."

Aang then starts to continue with the story, "I came and let's just say Koh wasn't very happy to see me. He always apparently 'wanted a childish face added to his collection of faces'. He tried to make me show any kind of emotion but it didn't work, I was use to his games."

Toph rolls her eyes and sighs, "Can you get to the point? We get it, Twinkle Toes; you both showed no emotion no matter how hard Koh tried to make you both. You both still have your faces so just continue on with the important things!"

Aang frowns but nods his head slowly, "Korra asked Koh information on Amon and Koh told us where his hideout is, what is plan is and when he is planning it."

Everyone's eyes widen and they nod their heads for them to continue.

"Well, for what we do know is that their hideout is in a sewer in Republic City, his plan is to come to the Probending tournament and since everyone will be there he'll strip all the benders there and then he'll take away my and Aang's bending. He is going to attack everyone. We have just three weeks to prepare. Just three weeks until the tournament." Korra says quietly and looks down at her lap.

Everyone exchange looks and then Lin stands up, "So, why don't we kick some Equalist butts?"

"No!" Aang yells out first, "We need an actual plan. We can't just show up at their hideout and expect to win. We need to think this through."

Lin huffs then sits back down on the floor, "You're right. So, what's the plan?"

Korra bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders, "The council meeting is tomorrow. We could get Tarrlok's task force and all the metalbending officers to come. We could all come up with a plan tomorrow."

General Iroh nods, "I could also get all my men here. The United Forces would be more than happy to stop Amon once and for all."

"So, now we just have to wait and see what happens at the council meeting?" Mako questions, making sure he understands what they're going to do.

"So it is settled. General Iroh, myself, Lin and Korra will go to the council meeting tomorrow then we'll come back here and let the rest of you know the plan." Tenzin says with a nod.

Asami nods her head in agreement, "We're going to need everyone."

Uncle Iroh looks away and sighs, "I will get revenge for Rebecca."

Zuko and June both nod their heads, agreeing to Uncle's statement.

"We all will take down Amon and take down these Equalists." Suki says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Yeah! Go Team Avatar!" Sokka and Bolin both yell out in unison as they fist punch the air.

Everyone laughs then Tenzin and Pema stands up.

"So, let's all eat dinner and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big and busy day." Pema says with a small smile and everyone smiles and nod.

Once everyone starts to exit the room and they all head to the kitchen, Asami, Bolin, Katara, Aang, Mako and Korra stay in the living room.

"You know, it's really weird how Tarrlok wanted you to come to the council meeting tomorrow so badly. It's like, he wouldn't leave the island until he was sure Korra would come tomorrow." Asami says as she shrugs her shoulders.

Korra looks at Mako with worried eyes then looks down at her lap, "Asami, you have a good point. Why would he want me to come to the council meeting so badly?"

"Do you think something is going to happen?" Bolin says with wide eyes.

Aang huffs and folds his arms across his chest, "Ugh! I wish I could come to the council meeting!"

Katara frowns at her frustrated boyfriend, "You know none of us could go. If we did I'm sure they would recognize you or any of us in a second."

"Wait . . . I have one little question." Bolin says with his eyes knit together.

"What?" Korra says with a curious voice and her head titled.

"If no one could know about Aang and everyone else coming here . . . what's going to happen when Amon attacks on the tournament? Isn't everyone going to see him and everyone else that's from the past?" Bolin says with a frown.

Mako shrugs his shoulders, "I guess it won't really matter at that point. It's either everyone loses their bending if we don't have you all come or we all defeat Amon . . . together."

Right before anyone else could say anything, June walks into the room with a smile, "Hey, you guys coming to eat or what?"

They all smile and stand up from where they were sitting.

"Yeah, we're coming." Aang says as he walks towards the kitchen.

Everyone begins to follow Aang into the kitchen but Katara grabs Korra's wrist, "We'll be right there. I want to talk to Korra for a minute."

Mako looks at Korra but she nods at her overprotective _boyfriend_ and he slowly walks into the kitchen.

Katara smiles at Korra and both girls sit down on the couch.

"So . . . everything okay?" Korra begins with a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, everything fine, I just wanted to talk to you. What I've heard is that my much older self is like . . . best friends with you so I just wanted to get to know you better." Katara says, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

Korra smiles and nods her head, "Well, what would you think to talk about first, Katara?"

"Well, one question I really want to ask you . . ." Katara begins as she takes a deep breath, "did- did the South Pole change over the years?"

Korra bites her lip and thinks about that answer, "Well, I've never really seen what it looked like before. I saw like one sketch, but that's all."

"Oh . . ." Katara says as she looks down, a little disappointed at the answer she just received.

"But," Korra begins to say with a smile, "I do know that it has gotten so much bigger. It's almost like a city . . . well maybe not _that_ but it is pretty big. They also cleaned up the place better. The snow looks so beautiful in the sun too, it shines and sparkles then at night, it looks really pretty and calming."

Katara smiles, "The time I live in the South Pole is still being cleaned up after all the Fire Nation smoke and rocks and all the things they burnt. Our 'houses' aren't that big either, just big enough to fit about four or five people and then whatever small furniture that could fit."

Korra frowns, "That sounds horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I'm glad that they finally fixed it and worked very hard on improving it."

A large smile appears on Katara's face, "I would _love_ to see that. It sounds wonderful."

An idea then pops up in Korra's head and she smirks, "Hey, maybe before you all leave and Amon is gone and all . . . I can take you all to the South Pole. I know you would love it and enjoy spending time there before you all go back. What do you say?"

Katara stares at Korra with a shocked expression but that shortly fades away and a large smile appears on her lips, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes and yes! Please?! Thank you so, so much Korra!"

Katara jumps off the couch and gives Korra a very tight and huge hug, "Thank you!"

Korra laughs and hugs the waterbender back, "You're welcome!"

They both hug for a few minutes until Ikki comes in the living room with wide eyes, "Are you guys coming? Dinner's ready, everyone's waiting! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Come on! Oh, what were you two talking about? Was it personal? Was it about boys? I want to know!"

Katara's eyes are wide and she can't even find the right words to say. Thankfully Korra knows how to handle the small girl, "Ikki, we're coming. Relax."

Ikki nods her head, "Okay!"

Then with that said, the small girl runs off and back into the kitchen.

"That's my g- granddaughter?" Katara chokes out with wide blue eyes.

Korra laughs and nods, "Yup, now let's go." The Avatar takes Katara's hand and runs towards the kitchen.

***Somewhere in a secret hideout in Republic City.***

Amon is again in his usual spot, next to the window. He is staring out the window with his hands folded behind his back.

Everything is quiet until Azula walks into the room with a smirk, "Everything's ready for tomorrow. The Avatar and her friends won't even know what hits them."

Amon nods his head, "I want everything to work out as plan. Make sure it does. Also remember, tomorrow is just to send a message to them showing that they don't stand a chance and we're always one step ahead. No killing, no one's bending is being taken away. Just what we've planned . . . understand?"

Azula rolls her golden eyes, "Yes, I know what to do and so do the Equalist. You have nothing to worry about, not like you ever worry or care anyways."

Amon ignores her remarks and continues to talk in a dull and emotionless voice, "And Tarrlok?"

"He knows exactly what to do; we have everything planned out perfectly." Azula replies as she folds her arms across her chest.

Amon nods his head, "This is your first task that you planned, it better work or you could kiss your bending goodbye."

Azula huffs and rolls her eyes, "Didn't we already have this conversation? You do NOT threaten me and then there won't be a problem. I could kill you with my lightening so fast you won't even have enough time to yell or blink. Also, your little 'secret' will be exposed."

Amon takes a deep breath but stays silent.

"That's what I thought." Azula snaps. The firebender then turns on her heels and leaves the room, slamming the door shut.

Amon sighs and shakes his head, "Don't worry, Azula, very shortly and you'll be taken care of just like the rest of them."

The masked man smirks under his mask and then continues to stare out the window.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter!**

**So, I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter, I don't know, not my best but I hope you liked it anyways! ^_^**

**Thank you all so, so much for being patient with me and for reading my story!**

* * *

**What's going to happen at the council meeting?**

**Katara and Korra had a moment as friends, the two waterbenders' friendship is growing :3**

*****The idea for Katara and Korra having a moment together was:*****

**shandulah84! Thank you for the idea! :)**

**Also, if anyone has ideas they would like me to add in one of my chapters, feel free to just message me or leave a review and let me know! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heey hey everyone! So, this is chapter 29 of my Avatar story, hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/following/favoriting and for reading my story! I hope you guys are enjoying it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHINGL; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 29-

***The next morning.***

The sun is not even up yet; there is still four more hours until the council meeting.

Everyone is still fast asleep in their own rooms and all the animals are sleeping in their little house outside. The island is quiet and the house is very quiet. The only sounds that are being made are the ocean brushing against the sand or the sound of the wind blowing.

Everything is asleep and dead to the world until one certain earthbender opens the door and exits the house. The earthbender slowly walks to the edge of the island and sits down, having her legs dangle off the island.

The earthbender sighs and stares out passed the ocean and looks at the bright lights that the Republic City buildings are shining.

Lin stares at the glowing buildings and takes long, deep breaths. Lin then starts mumbling to herself, "I will take you down Amon, if it's the last thing I do."

Lin Beifong never really liked to express her feelings in front of people; she wants people to think she's brave . . . strong . . . not weak and vulnerable.

The earthbender never got to just let her feelings out and just talk to whomever about her problems, it's just not something she does . . . not something she ever did once her mother died.

Suddenly, as the earthbender is sitting there in silence, she starts to hear footsteps. She could feel the ground, she knows someone's coming.

Lin instantly jumps to her feet and gets into her fighting stance, "Hello?!"

No one answers . . . _figures_.

Lin bites her lip and looks around; her eyes are scanning the area but she still sees nothing.

"Who are you? Come out now!" Lin yells out in a harsh tone.

When nothing or no one answers her she then bends a large piece of a rock and is about to throw it until a familiar voice stops her.

"Oh calm down, it's just me." The familiar voice says with a small chuckle in her voice.

Lin squints her eyes to get a better view of the person but she doesn't see anyone there.

"Look behind you." The voice says again.

Lin immediately turns around and then sees the small earthbender standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Mom- I mean Toph? What are you doing out here?" Lin says as she takes her seat back down like how she was sitting before.

Toph huffs and leans against a rock, "Huh . . . did I scare you that bad?"

Lin rolls her eyes, "No, you did not."

Toph chuckles, "Liar."

"Anyways, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Lin says with a raised eyebrow.

Toph shrugs her shoulders, "Couldn't sleep, and you? Why are you out here?"

Lin shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head, "Couldn't sleep either."

"So, why don't you tell me why you're really out here and why you're yelling at the ocean that you're going to take down Amon even if it's the last thing you do?" Toph says as she closes her eyes and continues to lean against the large rock.

Lin eyes her mother and frowns, "You were eavesdropping?"

Toph puts her hands out in defense, "No, I wasn't. I was just walking around and I happened to hear it."

Lin chuckles and rolls her dark, sparkling eyes, "Now who's the liar?"

Toph smirks, "I can see that my older self taught you well."

Lin nods her head and a small smile appears on her lips, "Yeah . . . she- I mean you, did."

Toph takes a seat next to Lin and lets her legs dangle over the cliff, "Why are you so upset? You're almost as upset as Korra and Aang are. What's going on?"

Lin hesitates at first but then she looks away from the small earthbender, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I'm not leaving until you do." Toph states as she folds her arms back over her chest.

Lin shrugs her shoulders, "Then you'll be here for a very _long_ time."

Toph rolls her eyes and smirks, "We'll see about that."

Of course, the young earthbender was right and it didn't take long before small tears run down Lin's face and she begins to let out her emotions. After a few seconds of sobbing, Lin faces Toph and begins to tell her everything.

"After you well died . . . I was broken. I had no friends, no family, nothing. I didn't have anyone to turn to expect for this one girl. I was crying and she came up to me and talked to me. She told me that I needed to stay strong . . . that I needed to be brave and not let my emotions get to me. She was a firebender so she said she would help me train; her name was Lila. We would spar all the time and she would show me how to dodge attacks that you didn't even know what was coming until it hit you and it was too late. Years passed and we were still great friends. We told each other everything and I wasn't scared anymore. I wasn't scared of anyone or anything. We both working in the station and everything was normal until one phone call changed everything."

Toph continues to listen and she nods her head slowly, "What happened?"

Lin wipes her eyes, hoping that Toph wouldn't know she was crying . . . but she knew, "It was a call from our boss saying that a masked man is attacking a bunch of our officers. They needed help . . . they were all brutally beaten and they all lost their bending. Lila and I both agreed to go and help the officers. When we got there the masked man was still there. He was just finishing taking away one of the officers' bending. Lila ran after him without a plan or anything. Usually she wouldn't just go running after a criminal with no plan, but that officer that the masked man just finished taking away their bending . . . was her boyfriend. Lila ran so, so fast . . . she was about to attack him with her firebender but then a chi-blocker came out of nowhere and blocked her bending. The masked man then turned around with a smirk on his lips under his mask. He kicked Lila in the face and spat at her. I was running towards him and I earthbended every piece of rock I could find and I threw it at him. An Equalist then came out of nowhere and turned me around and punched me. I fell to the ground; I was lying on the cold ground next to Lilia's body. I couldn't move . . . I couldn't speak."

"Then what did Amon do? Toph asks quietly, knowing exactly who the masked man is.

Lin looks down and continues her story, "Amon slowly grabbed Lila by the throat and made her face him. He shook his head at her and then he took away her bending. I watched in horror; I wanted so badly to do something but I couldn't. Her body then fell to the floor and her eyes were closed. I tried calling her name, but she wouldn't answer. I finally found my voice and yelled at Amon. I told him I would get revenge and I would kill him for what he did. I never did though . . . now did I? Now, I can't kill him because then Aang and Korra would be sent to the Spirit World and be stuck there. The story gets better though . . . Amon was about to leave but I finally stood up and earthbended a rock at him. He fell but instantly he stood right back up and pulled out a small pocket knife. We both went at it and I dodged all his attacks . . . just like how Lila taught me how to do. Right as I was about to end him . . . he finds my weakness. He slammed that small dagger into Lilia's stomach and she died instantly. Tears ran down her face and her body then went cold. I tried to keep pressure on her wound but Amon took me by my hair and yelled harsh words to me. He was right though . . . he told me it was my fault that she died and it was. I tried to grab Lilia's hand but he then sliced my face with his knife."

Lin's hand moved slowly to her cheek and her hand rests on the scar she has, remembering that tragic memory, "He killed my friend and it was my fault. It was all my fault and now while she's dead he's walking the streets."

Toph is completely speechless. She has no words to say to Lin . . . her daughter right now. No words could make this right . . . no words could fix this and bring back Lin's friend. Nothing . . . nothing at all.

Slowly though, Toph wraps her arms around Lin and holds her tightly as Lin begins to sob. They stay like that for a while, just holding each other and comforting each other.

After minutes pass the two pull away and Lin smiles at Toph. She then looks at Toph's white eyes, "Toph . . .?"

Toph raises an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"How is it being blind? How do you feel?" Lin asks quietly.

Toph shrugs her shoulders, "I don't really _feel_ anything. I guess I'm use to it . . . I don't know. It doesn't really bother me anymore. I do feel more comfortable when I'm on the ground and not in the sky or water or anywhere else. I could see the best when I'm on the ground. I could see with my feet so to me . . . I'm not fully blind."

Lin gives Toph a small smile, "And what about your parents? Do you miss them at all?"

Toph chuckles, "Do I miss them? Huh . . . you know, I don't really know. I was angry at them . . . I was mad that they didn't trust me . . . that they wanted me to always be protected. I hated them just thinking me of their 'helpless little girl' I hated it so much. When I ran away with Aang . . . I was so happy, I felt free. I would do it all over again."

Lin smiles and doesn't reply. The two just sit there without talking until the sun begins to rise.

"Well, I am going to get some sleep before everyone else starts waking up. You coming?" Lin says as she stands up and brushes the dirt off of her.

Toph shakes her head, "Nah . . . I'm going to stay here for a bit longer."

"And to what? You need some rest too." Lin says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"What are you, my mother?" Toph says with a slight chuckle.

Lin chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, "No but believe it or not you're mine."

They both smile and then Lin turns around and begins to walk away.

Toph sighs then mumbles to herself, "I love you . . ."

As Lin is walking away a small smile appears on her face, "I love you too . . . mom."

* * *

**Alright guys, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**So this chapter is basically on the bonding between Lin and Toph, hope you liked it!**

**The idea with the bonding between the two earthbenders is from:**

**Alexandra989**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! ^_^**_

**Lin and Toph are getting closer :)**

**Next chapter is the council meeting . . . what's going to happen? Will something big happen?**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heey there everyone! So first off I would just like to say I'm really sorry for all the late updates, I'm trying not to make you guys wait a long time, but school has been crazy, I'm really sorry and I hope you all continue to read my fanfic!**

**This is chapter 30 of my Avatar story, please enjoy and I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all so much for: reviewing/favoriting/following and for reading my story, I really appreciate it! :D**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 30-

***Morning.***

Everyone was up, bright and early; the sun is just about fully up. The council meeting is going to start in exactly eight minutes from now and Mako is still trying to get Korra out of bed.

"Korra . . . Korra come on, you need to get up _now_." Mako says with a slight chuckle as he tries shaking his girlfriend awake.

Korra moans and her eyes slowly open, "I . . . hate . . . mornings!"

Mako chuckles, "I know, but come on, you need to get up. The council meeting is going to be starting soon."

Korra sighs, but then slowly gets out of bed and starts to get dressed. Mako frowns when he notices Korra limping, wobbling, holding her head, covered in bruises and etc.

"I really don't think you should be going." Mako says with a sigh as Korra comes back out of the bathroom, fully dressed and her hair in her usual style.

"Yeah, but I don't have a choice, Mako. Tarrlok is practically making me go or he'll make sure everyone thinks I'm the worst Avatar and I'm not trying to stop Amon." Korra says as she shrugs her shoulders.

Mako wraps his arms around Korra's waist and he sighs, "Are you going to tell Tarrlok about everything you found out in the Spirit World? About Amon's plan and where he's hiding?"

Korra bites her lip and looks into her boyfriend's golden eyes, "I don't really know. I don't trust Tarrlok at all, but I think I am going to have to. We're going to need all the help we could get."

Mako nods his head then kisses the top of Korra's head, "I love you."

Korra smiles and kisses Mako's lips softly, "I love you too, City-Boy."

As they're both kissing, the door opens. Zuko is standing there with his arms folded across his chest, "Um . . . sorry to interrupt."

Mako and Korra both jump apart and blush, "Oh . . . uh . . . Fire-Lord Zuko . . ." Korra says as she rubs the back of her neck.

Zuko chuckles and rolls his bright, golden eyes, "Tenzin and the General are leaving now. They're waiting for you at the dock. They're getting on the next ferry with or without you they said."

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes and she folds her arms across her chest, "Okay, then when's the next ferry suppose to come?"

Before anyone could answer that question, they all hear the horns of the ferry. They all run to the window to see Tenzin and the General on the ferry boat and the boat is taking off.

Korra's eyes go wide, "No! No, no, no, no and no! Bye Mako, bye Zuko! I have to go!"

Zuko and Mako both laugh as they watch the Avatar run out of the house and towards the ocean.

Korra is running as fast as she can towards the water. She runs passed Katara and Aang who are sitting at the cliff just staring at the shining, blue ocean.

They both raise an eyebrow when they see Korra run passed them and the dive into the ocean.

"What is she doing?" Katara asks her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

Aang chuckles, "Tenzin said they were leaving with or without her . . . they got on that ferry boat that just left and I'm guessing Korra didn't make it so now she's trying to meet them there with using her waterbending."

Katara nods her head slowly and then rests her head on Aang's shoulder.

June and Sokka come walking out of the house and towards Aang and Katara, "Hey, what's going on?" June asks with a small smile.

"Yeah, we heard yelling at running and we thought something happened." Sokka adds with a raised eyebrow.

Katara chuckles and looks up at her brother and her friend, "Korra missed the ferry and the council meeting starts in three minutes."

"Oh, well that explains." June says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Aang looks up at the two and knits his eyebrows together, "Where is everyone else?"

"Well, Pema and the kids are walking on the beach, Uncle Iroh is cooking, Lin, Toph, Bolin, Asami and Suki are waiting for breakfast to be ready and Mako and Zuko are 'having a moment' . . . they're bonding." Sokka says with a slight smirk on his lips.

June notices Aang is acting a little odd and his face has worry all over it, "Aang . . . what's wrong? You look worried . . . everything okay?"

Aang sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know . . . I just have this weird feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen at the council meeting . .."

***At the council meeting.***

Tenzin and the General arrive at City Hall and they both head to the council meeting room.

When they enter the room all the other council members are there and are already seated.

"You're two minutes late, Tenzin." Tarrlok says with a nasty tone in his husky voice.

Tenzin eyes the waterbender, "The ferry was a minute late. We got here as soon as possible."

"And no Avatar . . . what a surprise." Tarrlok replies with the same nasty tone.

The General takes a step forward, his golden eyes glaring into Tarrlok's ice blue ones, "She will be here in a few minutes, back off, Tarrlok."

Tarrlok rolls his eyes and takes his seat, "Well, we need to begin."

Tenzin and the General take their seats at the table and the other council members all look at each other.

"Well, since the _Avatar _isn't here to start things off, I guess we're going to have to-" Tarrlok begins, but stops when the Avatar is standing in the door way.

"I'm here, Tarrlok. What do you want from me?" Korra says as she places her hands on her hips.

Tarrlok stands up and nods his head slight at Korra, "Avatar Korra. It's nice to see that you finally arrived."

Korra huffs and stands across the table from Tarrlok, "I'm here now, what do you want to discuss?"

Tarrlok clears his throat then starts to talk, "We need a plan to take down Amon once and for all."

Tenzin looks over at Korra and sends her a mental message, '_Are you going to tell them about the information on Amon that you got when you were in the Spirit World?'_

Korra bites her lip then nods her head slightly, "Well we have the advantage."

"And what would that be?" The firebender council member questions with a raised eyebrow.

The General looks over at Korra, a bit surprised that she is going to tell them.

"I was in the Spirit World for a few hours . . . I finally made it in there and well . . . I received information on Amon. We know his plan, his hideout and we know when he's going to attack." Korra says slowly.

Tarrlok's eyes widen; he doesn't even have to look surprised. He already knows Amon won't be happy that the Avatar is yet again ruining his plans. Tarrlok slowly nods his head and eyes the Avatar, "What else do you know?"

"That's it. Isn't that good enough?" Korra says, a bit shocked that they aren't thanking her for finding out the information.

Tarrlok rolls his eyes, "Where's the hideout?"

"What do you want to do? We can't just show up there without a plan." General Iroh says with his eyebrows knitted together.

"We have the Avatar. All we need her to do is go into the Avatar State and she wins. We could them all in one shock . . . including Amon." Tarrlok states and all the other council members nod their heads in agreement.

Korra shakes her head, "We can't kill any of them."

"This isn't the time to be gaining a conscious, Korra. We need to end this war, once and for all." Tarrlok coldly snaps.

"If we kill any of them then I'll be sent back to the Spirit World forever! They warned us!" Korra says, she could hear herself, she could hear herself starting to raise her voice; she doesn't care one bit though.

"Us?" The earthbender council member questions, a confused look on his face.

Korra's eyes widen, realizing she just slipped, "Yeah . . . um . . . they warned us . . . as in everyone in the . . . um . . . world?"

A slight smirk appears on Tarrlok's face and he mumbles to himself, "Interesting information."

Tenzin cocks his head to the side, "What did you say, Tarrlok?"

Just then before anyone else could say anything and before Tarrlok could answer, groups and groups of Equalist come breaking in and attacking everyone.

Korra immediately gets into her fighting stance and starts bending whatever element that comes to her first.

Tarrlok makes it look like he's putting up a good fight, but somehow one Equalist kicks him in the back of the leg and slams him into the wall after chi-blocking his bending.

Korra sees this in the corner of her eye and Tarrlok knows she sees it. He smirks before falling to the ground and getting knocked out.

Korra knits her eyebrows together and tries to think of a reason why Tarrlok would be smirking before getting knocked out by an Equalist. Then, the Avatar is brought back to her attention when an Equalist slams her into a wall.

"Ahh!" Korra screeches as her body is slammed against a wall.

The Equalist smirks at the Avatar and then shows Korra his electrified glove that is on his right hand.

Korra's eyes widen and before she could bend or fight back, the Equalist presses the glove to Korra's side and she screams.

Tenzin's eyes widen and he airbends four Equalist to the floor and wall, "Korra!"

The General dodges the Equalist's attacks and he shoots flames out of his fists as fast as he can. He kicks fire at an Equalist, sending him flying back out a window, and then he firebends six Equalist at once, knocking them all out.

"This is way too easy." The General mumbles and smirks to himself.

However, just as the firebender makes that comment, an Equalist comes up behind General Iroh and slams two electrified kali sticks on each side of his body.

"Ahhhh!" General Iroh yells then falls to his knees.

Every time Tenzin would knock away an Equalist more and more would just appear. The Airbending Master didn't give up though; he continued to airbend all the Equalist and try to win this never-ending battle.

Korra slowly makes it to her feet and she wobbles towards the now surrounding Airbending Master. Groups of Equalist are surround him and holding electrified kali sticks and electrified gloves.

Korra is still injured and very weak from before and now she's even more hurt, but she refuses to let Amon or his Equalist hurt anyone else she cares about. She _won't_ let them hurt Tenzin now . . . she _won't_.

As Korra is limping towards Tenzin, to go protect him, she then trips and falls to her knees. She curses under her breath for being so weak and she begins crawling towards Tenzin . . . determined to save someone who she thinks of as another father to her.

Korra is so, so close to Tenzin. Almost there . . . so, so close, but then she hears Tenzin yell and she closes her eyes tightly. She lets a small tear roll down her cheek and she takes a deep breath, "No . . ."

Korra opens her eyes and continues to crawl to Tenzin's now unconscious body.

The groups of Equalist are mumbling words and demands to one another and Korra reaches out her hand, ready to grab Tenzin's arm, but a foot steps on her hand, stopping her.

"We meet again, Avatar Korra." A very familiar, rough, mocking, evil voice says with a small laugh.

Korra slowly looks up to see the one and only . . . Azula.

Korra moans at the massive amount of pain she begins to feel . . . everywhere. "Y-you . . . Azula."

Azula laughs and gives a large smirk at the weak Avatar, "You remember, I'm touched."

Korra eyes her and she tries to stand up, but Azula kicks Korra in the side, "Ahh!" Korra cries out. The Avatar tries to enter the Avatar State . . . she tries to just stand up and fight, but she can't. She's been through too much and she just can't find the energy to stand up or move.

Azula bends down so she's only inches from Korra's face, "I have a message for you . . . it's from Amon. He said he'll be waiting for you . . . you and him will be going face to face very, very soon."

Korra moans one more time before closes her eyes and blacking out.

Azula lets out a loud, evil laugh then she stands up and smirks at Tarrlok, "You are horrible at pretending. Don't ever be an actor."

Tarrlok stands up and brushes himself off, "Ha, ha, very funny, Azula."

Azula folds her arms across her chest, "This was just to send a message that we're always a step ahead of them."

Tarrlok walks over to Azula and lets his ice blue eyes stare deep down into Azula's fire blasting ones.

"They know." Tarrlok simply states.

Azula rolls her eyes and starts to get annoyed, "I'm pretty, dangerous and fun . . . I'm not psychic. What are you talking about? What do they know?"

"They know where Amon is hiding, they know what his plan is and they know when you and Amon plan on attacking and where." Tarrlok says with a sigh.

Azula's eyes widen, "How did they find out?"

"She said she was in the Spirit World when she found out."

Azula sighs then looks around to see all the council members, the General, Korra, and the officers knocked out, "We shouldn't talk here. Someone might see us and then you'll be useless. Meet Amon and me at our usual meeting area. There is something you should know and we need to discuss a new plan."

Tarrlok nods his head and Azula turns on her heels, ready to leave, but she stops, "Oh, and Tarrlok?"

"Yeah?"

"We need you to _actually_ look like you were attacked and injured." Azula says as she takes another step towards Tarrlok.

Tarrlok looks at the firebender with a confused look, "What?"

The next thing the waterbender knows is that Azula's leg is coming towards him and she knocks him out cold.

Azula smirks then turns on her heels and leaves the City Hall without a scratch on her and with angry fire eyes, but a smirk on her red lips.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter!**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading it and I really hope you all liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Every one of the council members were attacked and knocked out including the General and the Avatar. What will happen now?**

**Who will find them?**

**Azula is not predictable at all . . . what is the firebender up to?**

**I'm really going to try and update the next chapter soon! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi hi everyone! So, this is chapter 31 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/following/favoriting and reading my story, I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 31-

***At Air Temple Island.***

Mako and Zuko are both sitting down on the couch in the living room. The two firebenders have actually been having a nice, long conversation since Korra left them alone in her room.

"So . . . Fire-Lord Zuko . . . what is it like in your time?" Mako asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

Zuko chuckles and looks at Mako directly in the eyes, "First, Mako, you don't have to call me 'Fire-Lord' Zuko. Zuko is fine. Second, let's put it this way, it is VERY different from here."

Mako chuckles, "Do you miss it?"

Zuko takes a deep breath and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know really. It's my home so yeah I do miss it, but yet again, it's nice to take a smallish break. It's nice here, well despite Amon and all the Equalist."

Mako raises an eyebrow and laughs, "A 'smallish' break? Yeah, you defeat all the 'bad guys' back in your time, but your break is to come here and fight an even bigger threat?"

Zuko shrugs his shoulders, "What can I say? I'm use to all the fighting and butt kicking. Toph can definitely make you all confident during a fight."

"Yeah, she definitely seems like the type of girl to do that. She won't let anyone get away with attacking her or her friends." Mako says with a slight smile, "Lin is just like her."

Zuko smiles a little, "They seem a lot alike. You know, I remember all the times I attacked her friends and she almost killed me every time."

Mako cocks his head to the side, "So, how did you meet June then?"

Zuko slightly laughs and he runs his hand through his jet black hair, "Well, it's a long story." Zuko starts to begin, "I first met her when I was still hunting down and searching for Aang. I needed help with that though and I heard that she was the best Bounty Hunter there is so . . . I went to her and hell she was one tough girl. She took on any person that came to her, boy or girl; she wasn't afraid of anything and Nyla and her were amazing together. The only thing was, she was out for money; she wouldn't help unless I paid her more than necessary."

Mako slightly chuckles, "Wow, then what happened?"

Zuko smirks at the old memories he had with his now girlfriend, "We went our separate ways until I needed her help again and she happily helped-"

"But only with a certain amount of cash?" Mako cuts in with a smirk.

Zuko shrugs his shoulders and nods his head, "It was worth it though. Then afterwards we went to tea shops together and she took me to a few bars that she fights in for money and we got to know more about each other. At the time, though, I was going out with Mai and one night while I was with June at a bar, Mai was with some guy she use to be friends with when she was young. The next day Mai came up to me and told me she fell in love with someone else and then she left; I then was walking around town, searching for my mother, and I bumped into June. I told her what happened and what did she do? She slapped me across the face and told me to get over it. I was angry at first, but then I just shrugged my shoulders and was about to leave, but then she kissed me and then we got together."

Mako smiles at the firebender next to him then remembers a question he's been dying to ask the Ex-Fire-Lord . . . well at least in this time he is 'ex', "Hey . . . can I ask you something?"

Zuko raises an eyebrow, his golden eyes shining in the light, "What?"

"Well . . . since you're the 'ex' Fire-Lord and all . . . I was wondering if you could . . . you know . . ." Mako says, trying to find the right words and he rubs the back of his neck, a bit nervous and what Zuko will say, "if you could show me some of your firebending . . . please?"

Zuko chuckles then stands up with a nod, "Come on, we'll go outside."

Mako smiles, stands up then follows Zuko outside the house.

_Everyone_ at this time is now sitting outside by the cliff. Uncle, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Aang, Lin, Pema, the airbending children, Asami, Bolin, June, Appa, Momo, Nyla, Oogie, Pabu and Naga are sitting by the cliff, all just looking out at the ocean and enjoying each other's company.

Everyone looks over to see the two firebenders walk out of the house with small smirks on their faces.

"Just to let you know, after I show you some moves, we're going to spar." Zuko says as he continues to walk in an open area, not too close to everyone else.

Mako nods his head in understanding, "Okay, this should be fun."

"I'm so going to win though, so keep that in mind." Zuko says with a smirk.

Mako chuckles, "Did you forget? I still have a few tricks up my sleeve from probending. I think I can take you."

Zuko raises an eyebrow, "You think so?"

"I know so, I think we'll have a very tough sparring match, what do you think, Zuko?" Mako says as he gets into his fighting stance.

Zuko shrugs his shoulders and slightly nods, "I think so too. So, why don't we try sparring first, before I show you some of my moves."

Mako nods, "Sounds good to me."

"Perfect." Zuko smirks and then gets into his fighting stance.

"They're going to spar?" Katara question with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

Everyone shares looks and shocked expressions. "My money's on Zuko!" Bolin shouts and Asami slaps his shoulder, "Isn't Mako your brother?!"

Bolin chuckles, "Yeah, but come on! That's the 'ex' Fire-Lord! There is no way Mako could beat him, despite how good Mako is."

Uncle cocks his head to the side and shakes his head, "No . . . I think that Mako will win this. My nephew has a high temper and once he thinks that his opponent may have a chance of beating him, he won't think straight and he'll lose."

Everyone starts to make their bets on the two firebenders and are watching as the two firebenders prepare for their sparring match. They glance at each other and then start to warm themselves up.

June folds her arms across her chest and she looks over at Asami, "So, you think Mako will win?"

Asami thinks for a minute then nods, "Yeah, I think so. He's pretty good at firebending, he's been using it all his life since he lived on the streets."

June frowns at the last part, but shrugs her shoulders, "I think it'll be an even match. It's going to be tie; they're both strong, stubborn, hotheaded and are extremely strong with their firebending."

Asami cocks her head to the side then looks at the nonbender next to her, "So, you're a nonbender, too?"

June nods her head with a smirk, "But hey, I'm pretty strong. I don't need bending to be strong and defend myself."

Asami smirks and nods her head, "I agree. Even though I'm a nonbender, I think I could take anyone. I've been training all my life and I know the body's weaknesses and its strong parts."

June gives Asami a small smile, "When I was young my mother and father always argued. I always wanted to fight and my mother hated the idea of it. So, my father and I decided in secret we would run away out to the fields, outside the Earth Kingdom and we would train. I always kicked his butt and he never let me won on purpose. When I grew up my father vanished and left my mother and me. I then ran away from home after my aunt decided to live with us and I then found Nyla and we were the best partners."

Asami gives June a sad smile, "When my mother was killed my father wanted me to be able to protect myself. That's how I learned everything I know now and I would never let someone hurt me, my family or my friends again."

"Hey, maybe if you show me some of your moves I'll show you mine. I love a good fight anyways so I'm sure it would be a fun match between you and me." June says as she lets her dark eyes stare into Asami's lime green ones.

Asami smirks, "Alright, sounds good. Oh and June? You're so on; I would love to have a match with you . . . I wonder who would win anyways."

Just then, Mako and Zuko finish warming up and they eye one another. Aang smiles at the two firebenders until he yells, "And . . . begin!"

Just like that, the two firebenders go at it with everything they got. Fire slamming into fire and golden eyes glaring into golden eyes. They both dodge each other's attacks with ease.

Everyone watches the two firebenders go at it with wide eyes and excited expressions on their faces. They watch the fire dance around both firebenders; the red, orange and red flames blend together and vanish once it gets too high in the sky.

It actually looks beautiful how the colors blend together and dance around; the sparks come out of the fire and makes it slightly light up.

The match was pretty much even . . . that is until Mako dodges one of Zuko's fire kicks, then he jumps in the air and sends a large fire kick at Zuko, sending him flying back, but he instantly gets back on his feet and continues the match.

Toph could feel the movements in the ground and she's smirking to herself, she already has an idea on who's going to win.

Lin Beifong then gets a call and she walks away, taking the call and answering it, "Hello? Yes this is Beifong . . . WAIT WHAT HAPPENED?! . . . When? . . . And now you're calling me?! . . . Alright . . . alright, yes . . . yes, I understand. Is everyone alright? . . . Oh my Spirits . . . yes . . . yes, I'll be right there . . . okay . . . okay, goodbye."

Lin walks back over to the Gaang with a expressionless face. Everyone stops watching the match and looks up at the firebender, "What's wrong?" Suki questions with her eyebrows knitted together.

Lin is about to reply, but then earthbends Zuko and Mako to the ground so they stop bending.

"Hey what the-?!" Zuko and Mako both yell in unison.

Everyone looks at Lin with narrowed eyes and confused looks on their faces. "What's going on, Lin?" Sokka asks, a hint of concern in his voice.

Avatar Aang stands up and looks directly into Lin's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Something happened at the council meeting today . . ." Lin begins with a shaky voice.

Mako's amber eyes widen, "Korra . . . is Korra alright?! What happened?!"

Chief Beifong takes a deep breath before continuing, "Everyone there was badly injured. A group of Equalist attacked City Hall and attacked everyone . . . but they didn't kill or take anyone."

"When did this happen?" Katara immediately asks, worry in her baby blue eyes.

"A while ago and they just decided to call me now about it." Lin answers, clearly with annoyance in her voice.

"Is our dad alright?" Jinora questions quietly, actually scared of the answer.

Lin nods her head slowly, "He's banged up, but he should be fun. They did a number on Korra though . . . I think this was just a message to show us to back off and that they always have a back-up plan."

Bolin unearthbends Mako and Zuko's feet from the ground and he stands up, "So, do we head over there now or what?"

Chief Beifong nods her head, "Mako, Bolin, if you want you could come, otherwise, I'll just be me going."

Aang then shakes his head and finds his voice to talk, "No."

"No?" Lin questions with a raised eyebrow.

"No . . . I think it's time for Republic City to meet their old Avatar . . . it's time they know that we're here and ready to help in every way that counts. The people are probably worried and scared for their lives at this point! They need to know that it's going to be okay and that there are two Avatars now!" Aang practically yells with determine eyes.

Uncle stands up slowly and looks at the young Avatar, "Are you sure you want to do this and that it's the right time?"

Aang nods his head, "It's time they know the truth . . . and it's time for Amon to go down."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**Sorry for it being so short, but here it is! I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it! ^_^**

**So, nothing _much_ happened in this chapter, but some bonding between the firebenders and this chapter is preparing for a much of big things that will be happening in the next few chapters :3**

**Anyways, thank you all so, so much for reading/reviewing/following and for favoriting; I really appreciate it!**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!_  
**

**__And this idea for Zuko and Mako bonding is from:**

**shandulah84**

**^^Thank you so much for the idea, I loved it! :D^^**

* * *

**So, what will happen next?**

**Is Korra, General Iroh and Tenzin alright? Will anyone suspect Tarrlok?**

**Did anyone see what really happened between Tarrlok and Azula?**

**How will the people react to finding out that Avatar Aang his his Gaang are back?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**((I'll really try to start updating quicker! Sorry for the late updates!))**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Heey, heyy everyone! How are you guys doing? So, this is chapter 32 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for the reviews/favoriting/following and for reading, I really appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter- 32

***At City Hall.***

The entire Gaang –expect for Pema, the kids and Uncle Iroh- entered City Hall and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The place was a complete wreck. Everything was destroyed and broken and there were officers and council members lying on the ground, still knocked out.

Two paramedics are looking at Tenzin, three are looking at General Iroh and at least six or seven are looking at Korra.

Tenzin and the General are awake and speaking to two officers, explaining what happened and the last thing they remembered. Korra and Tarrlok, along with everyone else, are still knocked out and have many bruises and cuts on them."

Once Mako's golden eyes land on Korra's body lying on the ground he runs to her, shouting her name, "Korra!"

The paramedics try holding him back, but to no avail. The firebender drops to his knees and he strokes Korra's hair back, "K-Korra? Korra . . . Korra come on, wake up. Please . . . please wake up, for me . . . please?"

The waterbender stays silent and the only thing is moving on her is her chest that is slowly moving up and down.

Lin walks over to Tenzin, "What happened?"

Tenzin shakes his head and moans at the pain he's feeling, "I don't remember. All I remember is the Equalist coming out of nowhere and attacking us in the middle of our council meeting. We all tried to fight them off, but they are getting more and more weapons and we don't know where they're getting it from. They're getting stronger, Lin."

Aang walks up to his son, "Don't worry, we'll take care of this."

Tenzin's eyes widen when he sees his father standing in front of him, "What are you doing here? They will all recognize you!"

Sokka puts his hand on Aang's shoulder and smirks, "We decided that it's time for us to tell the world that we're back and ready to kick Equalist and Amon's butts!"

Tenzin sighs, "This should be interesting."

"Lin, Lin he's starting to wake up." One of the officers announce when Tarrlok begins to stir and his eyes start to twitch open.

Lin walks over to Tarrlok and bends down, "Wake up, Tarrlok, let's go."

Tarrlok moans and then with the help of two officers, he sits up against the wall, "W-what?"

Lin eyes him, "What happened here?"

"I don't remember." Tarrlok spits out with a harsh tone in his voice and a pissed off look on his pale face.

"Liar." Toph says as she folds her arms across her chest, "You're lying; I could tell so just give it up and tell us what happened."

"You know, I have had it with you, you spoiled little brat!" Tarrlok snaps which only leads to Lin kicking him, "Shut up and tell us what happened, Tarrlok!"

"I don't need to answer any questions to you! I was _attacked_ and you're treating me like I'm the one that did something!" Tarrlok yells at the earthbender.

The General cocks his head to the side and he shakes his head and tries to hold in his moaning, "H- he had something to do with this."

"What?" Asami questions as she faces Iroh with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Right before I officially blacked out I heard his voice . . . he was talking to some girl." The General says with his eyebrows knitted together.

"A-A-Az-Azula." Korra chokes out as her eyes slowly begin to open, "S-she's t-t-the girl."

Toph nods her head, "Korra and Iroh are telling the truth. Everything they're saying is true, whether they remember it fully or not."

Tarrlok eyes Toph which only leads to her smirking back at him.

Mako's eyes widen when he sees Korra starting to wake up, "Korra! A- are you okay?"

Korra moans at the pain and she sighs, "It could be worse . . ." Mako wraps his arms around his girlfriend and Lin then faces Korra, "What do you remember?"

"Do we really have to do this now? Korra's hurt." Mako hisses, but Lin rolls her eyes, "It's still fresh in her memory, Mako, now shut it."

"After I was electrocuted in the sides and I fell to my knees, Azula appeared and she was whispering things to me and yelling and well . . . being her usual self. She kicked me in the ribs and then said Amon and I will be going face to face soon enough. Then I blacked out." Korra says as she buries her face into Mako's chest.

"We need to attack them, _now_. We can't wait any longer; we know where they're hiding and we need to take them down before they do anything else." Lin states with a few nods from her officers.

Aang shakes his head, "We can't just attack them! If Azula was here then I'm sure she now knows that we have an idea where their hideout is."

"How would she figure that out?!" Lin yells.

"My sister is pretty smart and if this Tarrlok guy is helping them, I'm sure he told her." Zuko says coldly with cold, fire eyes.

Tarrlok studies Zuko, then Aang, Sokka, Katara, everyone from the past, "It can't be."

"Don't worry; you'll be finding out all the details and what happened soon enough." Katara says with a glare to Tarrlok.

Lin sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "For now, I want you to heal Tarrlok then put him in a holding cell until I find out what's going on."

The officers nod then take Tarrlok away once the healers finished healing him.

"What now?" June says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"We need to do three things," Lin begins, "attack the hideout, tell the city and the world about you guys and get then General, Tenzin and Korra healed."

"What do we do first?" Bolin says with a concerned look on his usual happy face.

"Let's get Tenzin, Iroh and Korra healed first, and then we could decide the other two steps afterwards." Suki says as everyone nods their heads in agreement.

Sokka wraps his arm around Suki's waist, "So, do we all head back to Air Temple Island or should we bring them to the hospital?" Sokka questions.

"Air Temple Island! I'm so sick of hospitals and I hate them!" Korra yells, but then regrets it when her head starts pounding and her stomach begins to twist and hurt.

Lin looks at everyone, "I'll get Oogie and Appa ready to leave." Then the earthbender turns on her heel and walks out of the building.

**. . .**

Once everyone got back at Air Temple Island, Korra, General Iroh, and Tenzin are all immediately brought to their rooms and healers begin to work on them.

Team Avatar decides to sit in the main room and just talk about what they plan on doing next.

"Should we talk to the city and the world first or attack the hideout first?" Sokka asks, hoping someone has an answer that they could all agree on.

"I still don't think we should go after the hideout. It could be a trap; they know we know about their hideout." Aang says as he sighs and looks away from everyone else.

"I agree with Aang; they aren't stupid, I'm sure they have a plan." Katara says with a sigh.

Toph folds her arms across her chest, "Well we have to do something! We can't just sit here and wait for them to attack us . . . _again_."

"You know, we only have three two weeks and a half before the probending tournament." Bolin says quietly.

Mako is trying to stay calm, he hates waiting for the healers to finish up with Korra and he shakes his head, "Aang's right. We can't just go attacking and ambushing the hideout, Korra has been hurt enough and she won't be ready for the final battle with Amon in two and a half weeks if she keeps doing what she's doing now. The first time Azula attacked her did a huge number on her, then this happened and now you want to go ambushing the hideout? They _will_ have a plan and they will just hurt all of us and none of us will be prepared or ready for the final battle. That's the thing we should be focusing on."

Asami nods her head and so does June and eventually everyone else nods their head in agreement.

"Mako's right, guys. We need to be training and preparing for that fight. Aang and Korra need to focus on working with being in the Avatar State. They need to know how to enter and exit without any problems." June says as she looks down and with a shrug to the shoulders.

Aang stands up and starts heading towards the hallway. "Where are you going, Aang?" Katara calls after him.

Aang stops then looks back at Katara with mixed emotions in his eyes, "I need to spend time with- with my . . . my son."

With that said, Aang turns back around and heads down the hallway to spend some time with his son, Tenzin.

Everyone else in the matter tries to think of what to say to the world and to the city on what happened. How the people from the past came to the future; how they're going to do it is a long, complex story which they don't even understand or know what to do yet.

***With Amon.***

Amon is standing in his usual spot in his dark office, next to the window, staring out of it. The masked man stares out the cracked window and he has his hands folded behind his back.

Amon sighs heavily and he listens to the sound of the silent room . . . that is until someone opens the door and slams it shut.

The masked man already knows who it is and he rolls his eyes, "Yes? Something I could help you with, because I do not appreciate you just walking into _my_ office whenever you feel like it."

Azula folds her arms across her chest and she huffs, "They know, Amon. Damn it, they know everything! They know what our plan is, when we plan on doing it, everything!"

When Amon doesn't answer the firebender, Azula loses it completely, "You know, what is your damn problem with that stupid window?! Huh? All you do, all the time, is stare out that stupid window and nothing else! It's like you completely forget all about our plan and our revolution!"

Once again Amon chooses to ignore the firebender and that sets her off, "Fine! You want to ignore me? Screw you and this stupid window!" Just like that, Azula presses her index finger and her middle finger together and she shoots lighting straight at the window . . . shattering the cracked, glass window into thousands of pieces.

Amon didn't even bother to cover his face and protect himself from the flying sharp pieces of glass. Instead, his eyes widen and he stares down at the millions of pieces that are on the floor.

Azula smirks at her work, "Now did I get your attention, Amon?"

The masked man turns his hands into fists and now the only sound being heard in the room is the sound of Azula's scream.

"Ahhhhhh!" The firebender screeches then slowly falls to her knees.

Amon then slowly turns around and eyes Azula, "What _am_ I going to do with you? It just seems to me that every time we have an agreement _not_ to hurt each other and to work together . . . something goes wrong. I'm starting to think that I'm going to need to eliminate you."

"I dare you." Azula hisses through her teeth and eyes the man who is bloodbending her.

"Don't test me." Amon replies back coldly.

"I'll make s-sure I kill you before you kill me, t-that's f-for sure." Azula chokes out and she tries to hold in her moaning.

"I do not have time for this. I have a meeting to attend. Leave, now." Amon coldly says through his teeth.

Amon releases his grip on Azula and then right before he leaves, she questions harshly, "Would you like for me to clean up the glass, sir?"

"No! Leave it and get out . . . now!" Amon snaps then Azula stands up and walks out of the room with fire in her eyes.

Amon takes a nice, long, deep breath then he walks out of the room and locks the door. Then, the masked man leaves, but not realizing that a very curious and pissed off firebender is waiting for him to leave so she could sneak back into the office and find out some information on her 'partner'. And the only way to do that is by searching his office.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it! The next chapter should be up soon!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**What is with Amon and that window? Will Azula find out? What is the firebender planning on doing?**

**The Gaang is going to be talking to the city and telling the world that they're back and ready to save the benders, the city and the world . . . how will everyone react to the sudden news?**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following/reading! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	33. Chapter 33

**Heey there everyone! How are you guys? So, this is chapter 33 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading! I really do appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter-33

***With Aang.***

Aang slowly walks up to the closed, bedroom door. Right on the other side of this door is his son, Tenzin. The Avatar takes a deep breath and at first hesitates, he isn't sure if he should enter or not, but then without even realizing it, Aang opens the door and enters.

To Aang's surprise, Tenzin is fast sleep in his huge bed. The young Avatar smiles and then shuts the door gently.

Aang walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of the bed and he looks down at the sleeping airbender. "You know . . . there is something I've been dying to tell you and I just don't know the right words to say it. You know, Tenzin, I never thought I would have kids and now that I'm seeing my future . . . I couldn't ask for anything better. There is just one thing I want to say . . . I'm so, so sorry if I've ever failed you. I am so sorry if I've ever did you wrong and I just hope . . . I just really hope that I was a good father."

"Y-you've n-n-never failed me, father." Tenzin says slowly as his eyes begin to open.

Aang's face turns red, realizing that Tenzin heard every word he said, "O-oh . . . you're awake."

Tenzin smiles softly at Aang and he puts his hand on top of Aang's, "You've never failed me and you were an amazing father."

Aang gives a small smile and he could feel his eyes beginning to become watery, "You know, I am looking forward to having you, spending time with you and being your father."

Tenzin smiles and then the two airbenders share a tight hug. The two airbenders stay like that for a while until three small airbending children run into the room.

"Daddy, you're awake!" Ikki yells then jumps on the bed and gives her dad a tight hug.

"Dad! How are you feeling?" Jinora asks as she also hugs her father.

"You're awake!" Meelo yells as he airbends himself onto the bed and lands right on Aang's lap, "What took you so long?!"

Tenzin smiles at his three kids, "Sorry, but I'm better now. I missed you all so much and I'm sorry for worrying you all."

Aang smiles a little at the sight of _his_ son talking to his _own_ children. Aang realizes that _those_ kids are _his_ grandchildren.

"So, dad, when can you spin through the spinning gates with us? Oh, can it be now? Please, please, please, dad!" Ikki starts with her millions of questions and she talks so fast that no one really knows what she said after the word 'so'.

"Ikki, stop it!" Jinora snaps at her younger sister, "Dad's hurt and he needs to rest."

Ikki frowns, but then her usual smile reappears on her face when another idea strikes her, "Oh, then what about you, Aang? Aren't you supposed to be our grandfather or something? So, why can't _you_ play with us and go through the spinning gates with us? Oh, please, please, please, please, pleaaaaaseeeee!"

Aang's eyes are wide and he doesn't know how to respond to the hyper young airbending girl.

"Uh . . . I would, but I, um, have to go figure out what I'm, um, going to say to the, um, city . . ." Aang says as he rubs the back of his neck, sounding unsure.

"You could do that later! Please! You're supposed to be our grandfather! So, since older Aang isn't here anymore you HAVE to play with us!" Ikki pleads with watery eyes while she pouts with her arms folded across her chest.

Aang and Tenzin are both shocked at the sudden words Ikki said, they can't believe she would bring up 'older Aang' and suddenly Aang feels bad for the small airbending girl.

Aang feels bad and he feels like it's his fault that she has no one to play with because she no longer as a grandfather.

"You know what, Ikki, I'll play with you and your sister and brother. But just one question . . . what exactly are the spinning gates?" Aang questions as he cocks his head to the side.

"AHHHH! OW! OH- OW! A-OW-AHH!" Aang yells out as he's in the middle of the spinning gates and he's getting hit from all ends.

"I thought he's supposed to be an amazing airbender." Ikki says with a raised eyebrow.

Jinora shrugs her shoulders, "He doesn't really seem like it . . . why is he having so much trouble with this? He's an airbender for Spirits sake!"

Meelo scratches the top of his head and then he remembers the line that he always tells Korra when she's going through the spinning gates.

"Aang! Be the leaf! You have to BE THE LEAF!" Meelo shouts out, hoping that the Avatar hears him.

Aang raises an eyebrow, "Be –ow- the –ow- what?!"

"The leaf! Be the leaf!" Meelo shouts back and Ikki and Jinora just look down at the ground and shake their heads.

After what seems like forever, Aang _finally_ makes it out of the spinning gates with many bruises on his skin and his clothes are a mess.

The airbender falls to his knees once he exits the spinning gates and he huffs, "Who knew that running through spinning gates could be so hard?!"

The three airbending children laugh and shake their heads. "You have to be the leaf to be able to make it through there." Meelo tries to explain as he shakes his head and has his hands on his hips.

"You know, for an airbender you aren't very good at it." Ikki says with her eyebrows knitted together.

"What?! I could so make it through there without getting hit . . . you'll see. Let's do this again!"

Jinora shakes her head, but listens to Aang. She airbends the spinning gates to make them move and immediately Aang runs through them, but the same result happens . . . he comes flying out of them.

The three airbending kids just laugh at their 'grandfather' and Aang pouts, "Oh yeah? Let's see you do it."

Jinora smirks, "Aang . . . Meelo can even do it."

Aang raises an eyebrow and that's when Ikki airbends the spinning gates and Meelo then runs through the gates. He makes it out in less than five seconds without getting hit once.

Aang's now left with his mouth hanging open, "W-what?! Oh come on, that is NOT possible!"

The three airbending kids are now just smirking at Aang and laughing at how Meelo could do it, but the _Avatar_ can't . . . it reminds them of Korra.

***With General Iroh.***

General Iroh is lying down on the bed with his eyes tightly shut and his breathing is uneven.

The firebender moans at the pain he's feeling and he sighs, "S-stupid Equalist."

"Yeah, they are pretty stupid, aren't they?" A familiar voice says from the door way.

The General opens his eyes slowly and he sees Zuko standing there with two cups of tea in his hands.

"Want some tea?" Zuko asks as he walks over to the side of the bed and hands Iroh one of the cups.

General Iroh smiles, "Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko nods and then sits down on the chair beside the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days. Have you guys decided on what's going to happen next?" Iroh says as he takes a sip of his warm tea.

"Well, we're not going to go attacking and ambushing the secret hideout. First, we're all going to tell the city and the world that we're back and we're going to help take down Amon, his Equalist . . . and my sister." Zuko says then takes a sip of his own tea.

Iroh's eyebrows knit together, "That's going to be one hell of a job, telling the city and the world that the old Team Avatar is back from the past and now is in the 'future'. You think they'll believe you guys?"

"I don't know to be honest. I hope they do though, we just want them to know that we're here to help and protect the benders and even the non-benders from Amon and his Equalist." Zuko says with a shrug to the shoulders.

"And your sister." Iroh simply says, it was more of a statement than a question.

Zuko sighs then nods his head, "And my sister."

"How do you feel about taking down your own sister? Are you alright?" Iroh questions with a sad look on his face.

Zuko thinks about the question for a minute then answers slowly, "I have to be . . . besides, I've fought her before so it's not like it's the first time I'm going against her and she isn't the first family member I went against."

"Are you scared of Azula?" Iroh then questions with a raised eyebrow.

Zuko rolls his golden eyes, "No! I am not _scared_ of Azula! I've beaten her once and I can do it again. She and I are equally matched and I could take her."

"Azula plays dirty I hear." Iroh says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Zuko eyes the General, "What is your interest with my sister and how I feel about her and all? Why do you care?"

"Well, I've never really gotten to know her. All I've ever heard about her was that she is crazy, dangerous and unpredictable. I know you fought against her and then put her in jail . . . I am just curious to see how you actually feel. You know, when we go against her it isn't going to be easy. She and Amon are going to be one tough battle. Oh, and we only have –what?- two and a half weeks left?" General Iroh says, but then notices the frown on Zuko's face, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you with all these questions."

Zuko shakes his head, "No, it's fine. I can't blame you for asking and I can tell your nervous to see if I'm going to screw up whatever plan we come up with and protect my sister instead of fighting her. Trust me though, I won't."

General Iroh nods his head slowly, "Good to know."

"Hey guys . . . how's it going in here?" June asks as she walks into the room with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, June, and we're doing fine. We're just having a small conversation; that's all." Iroh says with a small smile.

June nods her head and takes Zuko's hand in hers, "Alright, well I'm glad you're feeling better, General Iroh."

"What are you doing, June?" Zuko questions his girlfriend as he looks up at her and looks into her dark eyes.

"Well just to tell you _both_ that tomorrow we're all going to tell the city and the world and whoever wants to come then you are more than welcomed. General, if you're feeling better by then, we hope you come as well." June says with her usual mysterious, dark grin on her face.

"I don't see why not, thank you." The General says then June nods her head, "Well, I'm going to go help Pema cook dinner. See you both later." June bends down and kisses Zuko on the lips softly then she licks her dark, redish/brown lips and walks out of the room.

The two firebender watch June leave the room then they start to have another conversation with one another.

***With Korra.***

Korra is lying down on the bed, wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. The waterbender huffs, but then moans at the pain, "Ugh! Stupid Equalist . . . stupid Azula . . . stupid Tarrlok . . . and stupid Amon!"

"Well I'm glad you didn't say stupid boyfriend." Mako says with a smirk on his lips as he walks into the room.

Korra smiles at the firebender, "Hey, Mako."

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Mako asks as he sits down on the bed next to his girlfriend.

Korra sighs and shrugs her shoulders, "I guess, a little bit of pain, but I'll live . . . I guess. Lie down with me, please?"

Mako smiles then does as the Avatar says. He lies down next to Korra and Korra instantly cuddles up against his body, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, so, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" The firebender asks Korra then kisses the top of her head.

Korra nods her head and sighs, "Asami came in here and told me how we're all going to tell the city and the world tomorrow that Aang and the old Team Avatar is back . . . I'm nervous."

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise." Mako whispers into Korra's ear and she smiles a little, "I hope you're right."

"I know I am. The city and the world is going to be shocked at first, but then they'll realize they're going to be okay and that we're going to protect them. However, you're going to need to train with Aang." Mako says as he presses Korra's body closer to his.

Korra buries her face into Mako's chest, "I know. The three of us are going to have to train for probending too. We have how many more weeks until the tournament?"

"Two and a half . . ." Mako says quietly and he could feel Korra frowning against him, "you don't have to be scared you know. I'll protect you."

"I don't want you risking your life saving me either, Mako!" Korra snaps, but then huffs, "I only have two and a half weeks to train with Bolin and you and I only have two and a half weeks to train with Aang and master the Avatar State."

"Hey, listen, we all have each other's backs and we will all protect each other against the Equalist and Amon and Azula . . . she won't ever hurt you again, that I could promise. And for training probending, the three of us are already really good at it, so it won't be that much training." Mako says with a slight shrug to the shoulders.

"And what about mastering the Avatar State, City-Boy?" Korra says as she wraps her arms tighter around her boyfriend.

"You and Aang will master that together and train together. You're both the Avatars, I'm sure it won't be that hard for the two of you."

Sokka then comes bursting into the room laughing, "Ha! Guess what?!"

"Um, what?" Korra questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Aang couldn't even make it through the spinning gates, but the airbending kids did! Ha! And he's an airbender too!" Sokka continues laughing then leaves the room; you could still hear his laughter even when he's already down the hall.

Korra raises an eyebrow at Mako, "So, how hard could it be, City-Boy?"

Mako chuckles then kisses Korra softly on the lips; they both smile into the kiss and deepen it with the use of their tongues.

Tomorrow is going to be a big and busy day . . . how is the Gaang going to do? Is everyone mentally and physically ready for tomorrow's event?

* * *

**Okaay guys, that's it for this chapter!**

**I really hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it! I really appreciate all the compliments you guys are giving me and I really appreciate you guys reading my story! :)**

* * *

***************IMPORTANT: Okaay guys, so I'm uploading a bit earliar than usual because I'm not sure when I'm going to be next uploading because of the Hurricane -and since I live in New York we're going to get hit- so I don't know if we're going to lose electric or not, but this is just in case if we do. I WILL however try to update again on either Friday or Saturday! So, thank you all for understanding! :)*******

* * *

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading, I really appreciate it! :D**

**Also by the way, thank you ** **_**HaileyHatfield ****_** for the idea with Aang and Tenzin bonding! I loved the idea, thank you! :)**

**~~If any of you have any other idea, feel free to share! ^_^~~**

**How are the people going to react to the news?**

**Will something happen?**

**Tenzin and Aang bonded and Aang and his grandchildren bonded as well! Hope you liked it!**

**__****Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Heey there everyone! How are you guys doing? So, this is chapter 34 of my Avatar story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story, I really appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 34-

***With Azula.***

Once Amon is completely out of sight, Azula walks back up to the door and she puts her hands on her hips, "Now, how am I supposed to break this steal, metal door open?"

The firebender cocks her head to the side and huffs. Azula stays there standing in front of the sealed door, trying to come up with a plan to open it. Finally, the firebender tries every idea that comes to mind.

Azula punches the door, throws fire at the door, shoots lighting at the door, screams at the door, tries to pick the lock, actually tries to open it, then . . . she kicks the door as hard as she can and it surprisingly goes flying open.

Azula smirks, "Now, let's get this over with."

The firebender walks into the office and leaves the door wide open, forgetting all about it. She walks over to the small desk that is in the corner of the room and she sits down on Amon's chair.

Azula starts searching Amon's desk and she searches through his papers. "Ugh! What is so important about this stupid window and what are you hiding?! What's your plan and what aren't you telling me?!" Azula starts yelling to herself; not realizing she is no longer alone.

"Aw, does the _firebender_ feel left out?" The Lieutenant says with an annoyance tone in his harsh voice and a disgusted look on his face.

Azula rolls her eyes, "Can I help you, Lieutenant?" Azula asks with a raised eyebrow and annoyance in her voice as well.

"What are you doing in Amon's office? Where is Amon?" The Lieutenant questions the firebender and he folds his arms across his chest.

"I don't answer to you, and besides, what are _you_ doing in Amon's office?" Azula says as she stands up from the chair and walks over to the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant eyes Azula, "Well then maybe I should tell Amon how you were searching through his papers and you were searching his office."

"You do that and I'll make sure I get my revenge on you and you _never_ take another breath again." Azula hisses through her teeth, her golden, fire eyes burning through the Lieutenant's goggles.

The Lieutenant was about to say something else, but then he notices the broken glass on the floor, "You broke Amon's window? Maybe I should inform Amon about this innocent."

"He knows already so you're going to need a better threat, sorry." Azula snaps mockingly.

The Lieutenant rolls his dark eyes, "And he didn't kill you? Wow, why are you so special to him? What does he have you doing for him?"

"Okay, why don't we go straight to the facts here, why do you hate me so much, huh? I don't really care to tell you the truth, but I am curious." Azula questions as a smirk appears on her red, dark lips.

"You're one of _them_." The Lieutenant hisses and scrunches up his nose in disgust.

Azula cocks her head to the side, slightly confused, "Them? Who's 'them'?"

"Benders." Lieutenant says quietly, "You're a _bender_ and I don't understand why Amon would want his partner to be a _bender_."

Azula slightly chuckles at this, "Aw, you're jealous? What's wrong? Your boss likes an actual bender more than his little right hand man Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant has had it with Azula and he has had it with this bender. Instantly Lieutenant pulls out two electrified kali sticks and he starts attacking Azula.

Azula smirks then starts dodging all Lieutenant's attacks and she throws hot, blue fire at him. He dodges most of the firebender's attacks, but some attacks burn his uniform a little.

Lieutenant kicks Azula's knee and then slams one of the electrified kali sticks into her side. Azula bites her tongue so she doesn't let out a cry of pain and instead she breaths out blue fire at Lieutenant's face and sends him flying backwards into the hard wall.

While the two are fighting, Lieutenant kicks Azula in the stomach and sends her flying to the ground and she lands on top of the broken glass. Two pieces of the glass dig into her arm and her head slams against the ground.

She moans at the pain then she stands up and cocks her head at the Lieutenant, "So . . . since you're Amon's right hand man and all . . . why don't you tell me what's so important about this window?"

Lieutenant smirks, "Oh, and now you need my help? Well I'm not saying anything, firebender."

"First, the name is Azula, get it straight," the firebender snaps, then continues, "and second, you're going to tell me or I'll throw you out a window and watch you become squash."

"Fine . . . what do you want to know . . . _Azula_?" Lieutenant says Azula's name with a mocking tone and annoyance in his cold, harsh voice.

"Everything. I want to know why it's so important to him." Azula says coldly as she leans against the wall with her arms across her chest.

"Well, if you were to look out the window, in the specific spot, you could see everything. You could see the benders and nonbenders playing, fighting; talking. You could see nonbenders being mugged, you could see people being killed; you could hear cars screeching and people yelling or begging for help. You could see the previous' Avatar's statue . . . you could see Air Temple Island and you could see the entire city." Lieutenant begins with a sigh.

"Amon stares out the window and watches the people talk to one another and fight with one another. He watches people die . . . he watches people kill . . . he watches benders attack nonbenders. He sees different types of people from different types of nations. He could even see parts of the nation he came from. He can also see the Avatar and her friends and how they just joke around and play while there is a city and a world that should be taking care of and should be made sure that everyone is treated equally."

Azula's eyebrows knit together and she shakes her head, "How do you know this?"

"I overheard Amon talking to himself and I decided to question him on it. He then told me and now you have to _promise_ me you _won't_ tell anyone else I told you." Lieutenant says with a slightly shaky voice.

"Ha, sorry to tell you, but my 'promises' and my 'word' usually don't matter to some people." Azula says as she lets out her laughter.

"Promise me." Lieutenant snaps and Azula sighs and nods her head, "Fine, whatever."

"Now," Lieutenant begins, "let's get out of here before Amon finds us."

Azula rolls her golden eyes and she shrugs her shoulders, "Fine." The two of them walk out of the office and as they shut the door, Amon appears.

"Can I help the two of you with something?" Amon says with a raised eyebrow under his mask.

Azula immediately hides her arm that has the glass in it and she cocks her head to the side, "We were just chatting, that's all. Can we help you with something? How did the meeting go?"

Amon unlocks the door and enters, "It went alright. We are going to change the hideout for the Equalist. The Avatars and their friends, including the police, know where our hideout is; they know it is in the sewer. For all we know they could find out that our hideout where the three of us stay is in this building . . . right in Republic City."

So, in the hideout in the sewer, is where all the Equalist and the weapons are. Here, in this large, tall building that is in Republic City that looks like a regular building, Amon, the Lieutenant and Azula stay.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure they don't figure that out." Azula says with a smirk, but Amon doesn't answer.

"I don't believe they'll be attacking our sewer hideout because I heard that they think it's a tap and that they will be out numbered, so we're good . . . for now." Amon says with an emotionless tone in his voice.

"What about Tarrlok? Are we going to break Tarrlok out of jail or what, sir?" Lieutenant questions with the same tone in his voice . . . emotionless.

"No . . . not yet. I want to wait first." Amon replies as he faces Azula and Lieutenant.

"Wait? Wait for what exactly? For him to turn on us and give us in?" Azula snaps, her voice beginning to raise louder.

"Patience, Azula. I already know Tarrlok will not turn on us. I just want to see what the police tell him and then see if they will release him. If we break him out then they will all know for sure that he is working with us . . . and we cannot let that happen . . . yet." Amon says with a small smile under his mask.

Azula sighs and shrugs her shoulders, not feeling the need to argue, "Alright, fine, sure. I am going to go get dinner then get some rest. I will see you tomorrow, Amon."

Amon nods as Azula turns and leaves the room. Lieutenant then goes to turn and leave, but Amon's voice stops him, "If you _ever_ break into my office again . . . I will make sure you and Azula regret it."

Lieutenant gulps then slowly nods his head, "Yes, sir." He then turns around and speed walks out of the office. He thinks repeatedly to himself on how Amon found out and why isn't he more mad and trying to kill them. He wonders if the masked man heard his and Azula's conversation.

Amon lets out a sigh then he looks down at the pieces of glass on the floor, "If only they knew more to the story . . . if only they knew that, that is not the only reason why I look out the window . . . if only they knew the entire story. If only they knew, part of the reason is because my father, brother and I built this window as my mother watched with a small smile on her face. However, they will not find out the truth . . . and I will make sure of it. Now, I heard Aang and Korra and their little friends are going to be making an announcement to the world and the city tomorrow . . . this should be very interesting."

Something Amon did not know is that while he was talking to himself, Azula is leaning against the wall, outside the office door, listening to every word he's saying.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter, guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you all liked it!**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**So, the window means a lot to Amon and it gets personal. Is that all to the story of the window or is there more to it?**

**Amon is listening to Aang, Korra and their friends' announcement tomorrow . . . what will happen? Will Amon do something or is he just going to watch and listen?**

**Azula and Lieutenant bonded a little . . . and fought. Both of them hate each other; will one turn on the other and go to Amon with information on the other one?**

**What's going to happen?**

**Find out next chapter! It should be up soon! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading! :3**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi, hi there everyone! :) How are you guys? So, this is chapter 35 of my Avatar story! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story, I really do appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBEDER.**

* * *

Chapter 35-

***The Next Day.***

Everyone is up and all ready to go. The sun is not even fully up yet and the sky is still somewhat a dark shade of blue.

Tenzin, General Iroh and Korra are still slightly injured, but they are putting up with it and just trying to ignore the pain they're feeling. Mako helps Korra get dressed and ready, Pema helps Tenzin and surprisingly Uncle Iroh helps General Iroh.

Once everyone finishes eating their breakfast and they finish getting ready, it was time to go. Everyone is now waiting outside, preparing Appa and Oogie to leave.

Tenzin is saying his goodbyes to his children and to his wife and reassuring her that he'll be fine and that he'll be back later.

"Can you all hurry up already?! I just want to get this over with!" Toph complains as she leans against Appa with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, I agree with Toph, can we get this going?" Sokka huffs and also leans against Appa, next to Toph.

Bolin and Asami walk towards Oogie, "Well, I think we're all ready to go." Asami says with a small smile.

"Greeeeeat, now we're one step closer until the entire city and world thinks we're crazy." Toph mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

Suki shrugs her shoulders and tries to stay positive, "Oh come on, guys, how bad could this go?"

"Very." Zuko and Bolin both mumble then sigh.

"You don't understand, Suki, the city could be, um, well . . . let's just say the people could have many emotions that they aren't afraid to yell –or throw- at." Mako says as he and Korra walk up to them, the firebender has his arm wrapped around Korra's waist.

"Wait . . . you think that the people are going to . . . are going to t-throw things at us?" Katara says with a raised eyebrow and a concerned look on her tan face.

Bolin cocks his head and thinks for a minute, "However, the people _loved_ Aang; they thought he was an amazing Avatar so I'm sure they'll be super happy that he's back!"

"Or," June begins, "they would get even more mad because they would probably think that Aang's just a fake and they'll all try to kill us."

Aang and Sokka both frown at the thought, "Is it too late to back out of this now?" Sokka mumbles with a pout.

Aang sighs, "Yeah . . . Lin already told the reporters and the people that there will be an important announcement."

Momo flies over to the Gaang and lands on Aang's shoulder. Korra huffs and bites her lower lip, "Ugh, when can we leave and get this over with?!"

"Where is everyone?" Toph frowns as she kicks some nearby dirt with her foot.

"Oh, they're coming now. Let's get on the bisons." Asami says as she, Bolin, Mako and Korra all walk over to Oogie while Aang, –Momo- Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Suki, June and Uncle Iroh jump onto Appa's back. General Iroh and Tenzin both then climb onto Oogie and then they all take off.

The two bisons fly into the air and take off towards where they all agreed to make the announcement . . . the city park.

The fly there seems forever long, the sun is finally fully raised and the sky is now a light, baby blue color mixed with puffy white clouds.

The day is warm, but there is a slight wind that could send a few chills down someone's back. The sun's power, hot rays, that are a mixture of yellow, orange and red, shine down at the city and make the ocean sparkle.

Finally they all make it to the park and the two bisons land in the middle of the park, where many people wait in front of a medium sized wooden stage.

The Gaang takes deep breaths then they all climb off the bisons and meet Lin, who is standing behind the wooden stage with her hands on her hips.

"What took you all so long to get here?" Lin immediately snaps, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry," General Iroh begins, "We were making sure we were all ready to do this and we were making sure that we can all stand because some of us are still slightly injured."

Lin eyes the General, "Just hurry up; the people have been waiting and they've been yelling and complaining. I want this over with, so get a move on with this."

They all nod their heads and they can all agree on that Lin scares them all. Toph chuckles, loving the fact that_ her_ daughter is tough just like her and can scare people with ease.

Everyone walks to the behind the stage so the people wouldn't see them . . . yet. Korra takes a deep breath before saying, "I'll start it off. Let me talk to the people first and prepare them."

They all nod their heads in agreement and with that, Avatar Korra walks up onto the stage and grabs the microphone.

"Um . . . hello everyone from all over world and hello to you, um, city people. I am your Avatar and there is something that you all need and showed know. First off, with the situation with Amon, I am doing my best and I am trying to stop him." Before Korra could continue, she hears one person's remark that makes her stomach flip and she tries to stop herself from getting upset.

"_If this is your best at stopping Amon then what's your worst?! Everyone lying on the ground dead?! You're not doing a damn thing and we need an Avatar that _will_ put a stop to this situation!"_

That remark from a random citizen replays in Korra's mind over and over again and she tries to keep herself together.

"I will stop Amon and I will protect you, the people, and the world! That is a _promise_ and that promise I will make sure I keep! However, you as the people have a right to know that . . . more is happening and it's a good, but confusing, thing." Korra says then pauses to take another deep breath.

Korra bites her lip and tries to find the right words to tell the people that old 'Team Avatar' from the past as traveled to their future and . . . this is going to be so hard and confusing Korra yells to herself in her head. When the people begin to complain and start talking and yelling, Korra sighs and realizes she's going to have to tell them . . . now.

"Listen, you all remember Avatar Aang and his friends . . . right?" Korra begins, her voice sounding shaky. The people say yes and nod their heads so Korra begins, but before she can she hears another comment.

"_Now, _he_ was an Avatar!"_

Korra looks down, but continues with a soft, sad voice, "Well, no one is completely sure how this happened, but Avatar Aang and his friends from the past, traveled here. They traveled to their future and our present. They're here today and they're going to help us stop Amon!"

The people grow quiet and Korra gulps. The people's eyes are wide and their faces are shocked and filled with confusion. Everyone is speechless and it's true, there aren't any words for this matter.

Finally, after moments of dead silence, people then start to shout at and their faces are filled with anger.

"LIAR!" the people shout, "You're a liar; they're not here; how can you lie about something like that?!" all these words are being yelled at and Korra is completely shocked and even . . . scared.

"W-what? No, no! I'm not lying!" Korra protests, her ocean blue eyes wide with shock.

"Is it still too late to back out of this?" Sokka mumbles with a scared face.

Mako shakes his head as he listens to all these people yell and scream at Korra and he can't take it anymore. The firebender runs onto the stage and stands in front of Korra, having an expressionless face.

Mako turns around so he's facing Korra and his back is to the people, "Are you okay?"

Korra cocks her head to the side, "They- they don't believe any of it. They're never going to believe it."

Aang listens to the people call Korra a liar and a bunch of other hurtful things and he knows there is only one way to settle this.

The airbender runs onto the stage and everyone gasps at the sight. They all stare at Aang with wide and shocked eyes and very confused faces.

"Stop! That's enough! Avatar Korra is _not_ lying to you all; myself and my friends are here and we _are_ going to help stop Amon and protect you people." Aang says with a stern voice and focused eyes.

The people are all staring at Aang and before they could say anything else, the rest of the Gaang walks onto the stage.

All the teenage girls blush at Sokka and they all yell in unison, "Ah! Sokka! He's so cute! We love you!"

Sokka takes a bow and gives them a goofy grin, "Why thank you, thank you all! You're so kind!"

Suki rolls her eyes and hits the back of his head, "Ow!" Sokka cries out as he rubs the back of his head where the nonbender hit him and he pouts.

Bolin frowns, "Hey! Usually girls are loving me . . . "

Sokka smirks and winks at the earthbender, "Sorry, but when Sokka's in town, all girls can't resist."

"You mean they can't resist smacking you!" Suki corrects, then again, slaps the back of Sokka's head.

Sokka goes to protest, but Aang's voice cuts him off, "We're from your past . . . we're from the past and we're still confused on how, but right now that doesn't matter! All that matters now is that we're here and we're going to protect you both, benders and nonbenders!"

Uncle takes a step forward, "Also, do not take your anger and frustration on Avatar Korra; she is trying her best to protect this city and become an excellent Avatar . . . you just need to give her a chance to."

Korra gives a small smile to Uncle Iroh. Then, General Iroh takes a step forward, "You can believe us or you can choose to not believe us, but either way . . . it's true."

The people start to talk, yell, question and fight with one another. Some people actually believe it, but others do not. The next thing everyone knows, one person gets punched in the face and then a riot begins.

Everyone's eyes widen and they're completely shocked at the sudden reaction that's coming from the people.

Lin and her officers instantly break –well try to break- up the riot. Toph's eyebrows knit together and she's so tired of the yelling and the fighting and she could practically see a chair going flying into the air.

"Ugh . . ." Toph moans, "this is so stupid!" The small earthbender stomps her way to the center of the stage then with one stomp, the ground splits and separates the people. Toph then earthbends a small earth wall in between them, "Are you guys seriously fighting over this?! It's very simple; it's either, you believe it, or you don't believe it! I mean come on, grow up already!"

That . . . that reaction from Toph makes all the people rethink about their decisions on whether to believe this or not.

'_It's impossible!'_

'_No, it isn't! Crazy things happen and maybe . . . just maybe this is one crazy, but possible thing that's happening!'_

'_I still can't believe this, you're all CRAZY!'_

'_No . . . no, he's- he's Avatar Aang! I just know it, that's him! Oh thank the Spirits! Avatar Aang is back!'_

'_Fire-Lord Zuko! Councilmen Sokka! You're all back!'_

All these people are shouting out different responses and everyone is still completely shocked at the news, but slowly they're all starting to accept the fact.

Aang and Zuko take turns in explaining what happened and they explain the details.

The rest of the Gaang answer whatever questions the people have for them and try to make the people understand and become okay with what happened.

Everything is finally starting to become okay and everything is starting to take a turn for the better . . . that is until they all see a large blimp flying above them in the sky.

They all know whose blimp that is and they're all scared, but shocked that Amon and his Equalist would come when there are many officers in the area.

Korra's blood runs cold and already she can hear the people panicking.

"Amon . . ." Korra hisses through her teeth and instantly Mako wraps an arm around Korra's waist.

Amon, however, notices Mako wrapping his arm around the Avatar's waist and he smirks, "That could be useful later on." The masked man mumbles to himself.

The blimp stays in the air, but slowly a small platform lowers with Amon standing on it, a smirk on his lips under his mask.

"Hello to all citizens. As you were just informed, there are now two Avatars . . . but do you realize how neither of them could stop me? You see, they decided to tell you all know about what happened, but this happened weeks before. During the weeks though, they could have stopped me, but they couldn't."

Korra eyes Amon and then yells out to him, "You coward! Why don't you come down here and fight?! Between us, both Avatars, you don't stand a chance! You want a fight? Then come down here and show me you aren't a coward!"

Amon shakes his head and sighs, "Do you, citizens, see what she's implying? Those two Avatars are just going to kill me by using what? They're just going to use their bending and kill me because us, nonbenders, can't bend and protect ourselves! We are treated unfairly and it's time to put an end to this!"

The people start yelling and once again fighting with each other, only this time it's between nonbenders and benders.

Suki shakes her head and yells out to the fighting crowd, "Stop! He's lying to you all! I'm a nonbender! A-and Sokka! Also our friend, Asami, we're all nonbenders, but our friends are benders! Benders and nonbenders can be friends and live together in harmony and peace! You just have to agree to be friends and stop the fighting!"

"That's a nice speech . . . but too bad it isn't true. You benders think you're stronger than us and it's about time someone stopped you benders." Amon hisses and stares down, his eyes stabbing and burning into Korra's eyes. Korra could feel his eyes on her and she loses it.

"I will make this world equal . . . and the only way to do that is if we eliminate the power to bend!" Amon yells out to the people and some 'boo' and some cheer.

Korra shakes her head and that's when she loses all he self-control, "It's over, Amon!"

Then, just like that, Korra sends herself flying into the air with the help of her earthbending and she tries to reach for Amon's leg . . . the platform . . . anything.

Amon smirks, already knowing the outcome to Korra's actions, "Goodbye, Avatar Korra."The masked man whispers to himself; the smirk never leaving his face.

Once those words leave Amon's mouth, that's just when Korra realizes that she isn't going to make it and she missed. She's now falling . . . she falling fast and she knows she needs to come up with some sort of plan.

Everyone is screaming and panicking and the one voice that sounds out more than everyone else's would be . . . Mako.

The waterbender watches as her body is falling faster and faster and she needs to do something so she'll make it.

The Avatar then notices the water fountain and the next thing she knows she bends some water from the fountain around her body then . . . her body slams into the fountain.

However, just as fast as Korra hit the fountain, is just as fast as strong arms are wrapped around her and is holding her body tightly against his.

"It's okay, Korra, I'm here. I'll protect you." Mako mumbles into Korra's now wet hair.

Korra moans at the pain, but she closes her eyes and sighs. Amon is long gone by now and Lin hates the fact that he was _right here_ and he still wasn't caught.

Tenzin shakes his head, "Let's head back to the island, we all should get some rest. Also, once Korra is healed and we're sure she's alright, Aang and her are going to need to start training."

Lin sighs and nods her head, "You're right. I'll go settle the people down and see if my officers can try to locate Amon. I'm go to the island later and see how everything is going. Oh, and, um, Tenzin?"

Tenzin raises an eyebrow and Lin continues, "Can you, um, watch my, um, mother? Just, take care of Toph, alright?"

Tenzin gives Lin a small smile then nods, "Of course."

Lin then nods her head and walks off. However, none of them were aware that Toph could hear them and she pouts and whispers to herself, "I don't need protective or someone to 'watch over me'."

They all then climb back on the two bisons and head back to the island. Korra is still awake, but in pain. She's now lying in Mako's arms while he holds her tightly against him.

While they're all on Oogie, Katara looks over at Aang, who's directing Appa where to go, and sighs, "How are we ever going to stop a man like that?"

Aang looks down and sighs, "I don't know, Katara . . . I don't know. This is the same sort of feeling that I had before fighting Fire-Lord Ozai. There's just one difference."

"And what's that?" Katara questions; already knowing the answer.

"Amon is scarier . . . with the ability to take someone's bending away . . . he's something different. He's someone who we're all going to have a very hard time beating." Aang whispers, actually having a small bit of fear in his voice.

The rest of the ride back to the island is in silence on both bisons. They are all thinking the same thing: They're going to have to go against someone who is strong, scarier and is going to be almost in possible to beat without killing.

* * *

**Alrighty guys, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter should be up soon!**

**I just really want to say: Thank you all so, soooo much for all the reviews/following/favoriting and for reading my story; it means an awful lot and I really appreciate it! :)**

***Also just a suggestion, but you all should _definitely _****check out the story: ****The Revenant *By: shandulah84* It's an amazing story and you should all really read it! I promise, you will all _love_ it like I do! :D***

******~~By the way sorry for such a long Author's Note; I'm just really excited because my birthday is in two days! (On Thursday) Lol xD~~**

* * *

**So, the city and the world now know that there are two Avatars and the Gaang from the past in now here. The people are confused and shocked and their feelings are still unsure, what's going to happen?**

**Amon made an appearance and he's just making the fights between the nonbenders and the benders worse and worse each day; can he be stopped? Will this war between benders and nonbenders end in peace?**

**Korra and Aang are going to have to start training together, are they both going to be able to master the Avatar State completely when there is only two weeks left before the final match? Can Korra learn airbending just in time as well?**

**Find out next chapter! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! ^_^**_

**Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Heey there everyone! So, this is chapter 36 of my Avatar story! I hope you like it! :)**

**Aw, thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story! I really appreciate it a lot, thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 36-

***At Air Temple Island.***

A few hours now passed by and Korra is healed, but just a bit sore. However, Tenzin is still angry at the fact that Korra would do such a stupid thing like going after Amon like even though she _knew_ she wouldn't make it.

The airbender Master is now standing in Korra room, alone with Korra, with his arms folded across his chest and an angry expression on his face.

"What were you thinking?!" Tenzin begins the conversation by yelling at the waterbender.

Korra throws her hands in the air, her ocean blue eyes wide, "_I_ didn't do _anything_! I was just trying to stop Amon!"

"Stop Amon?! You could have gotten yourself killed because of that foolish act you did! Did you serious think you would make that kind of jump?! Oh, and even if you _did_ make it, he would of just kicked you off!" Tenzin once again yells; now his face turning different shades of red.

"Okay . . . maybe I figured I wouldn't make it . . . BUT it was worth a shot . . . right?" Korra says with an unsure smile and she rubs the back of her neck.

Tenzin is completely speechless and now all he could do is let his face turn now the darker shades of red and a mixture of purple.

"Um . . . Tenzin?" Korra questions the airbending master; a bit scared that he's just standing there and not speaking . . . or blinking.

"You . . . are . . . so . . . punished . . . Korra." Tenzin chokes out; trying to stay calm.

"For what?!" Korra yells; jumping off the bed with wide ocean blue eyes.

"Your punishment is to train for the _rest_ of the day and _no_ breaks. You and my father- you and Aang, are going to train until the moon is up and it is pitch black outside, is that clear?" Tenzin says with a long, deep breath.

Korra pouts and folds her arms across her chest, "But, I'm still hurting after that fall!"

"I . . . don't . . . care! Now, get dressed, clean up, and start training!" Tenzin yells then turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

Korra pouts and sticks her tongue out at the door once it slams shut. The waterbender huffs then stands up and starts to get dressed into her regular clothes and not her 'medical' clothes.

While Korra is getting dressed, Tenzin is now talking to Aang and informing him on Korra's punishment.

"So . . . you want Korra and me to train for the rest of the day?" Aang asks with a raised eyebrow.

Tenzin nods his head, "Yes, I want the two of you to start working on your training and I want you both to start working on the Avatar State."

"But, sir, Korra's still hurt from that fall!" Mako protests, but by the look on Tenzin's face it's obvious that he doesn't care.

"She should have been more careful." Tenzin says, but before he can say anything else, Korra cuts him off, "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. At least I was _trying_ to stop him."

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "I'll be back in an hour to check on the two of you. I want everyone else to leave you both alone." With that said, the airbending master walks away and walks into the house.

June grabs Zuko's hand and smirks at him, "Come on, let's go for a little ride around the island on Nyla."

Zuko smiles at his girlfriend and nods his head, "Okay." The two walk off towards the pen they have for the animals and to go explore the island more.

Katara kisses Aang gently on the cheek, "I'll see you later, alright?"

Aang nods his head and smiles at the waterbender, "Yeah, I'll see you later. I love you, Katara."

Katara blushes and slightly giggles, "I love you too."

"Oh, Asami, maybe you and I could do that match. What do you say?" Suki says as Sokka wraps his arm around her waist.

Asami looks at Bolin with a smirk then nods her head, "Sure! I would love to."

The four of them –Bolin, Asami, Sokka and Suki- then walk off to go find an open area for a match between the two nonbenders.

"I'm going to head over to City Hall and see if Lin needs any help. I'll be back later." General Iroh says with a nod then starts to head towards the decks.

Uncle Iroh stretches then yawns, "Well, while you're all doing that, I'm going to make some nice, warm tea then take a nap." Uncle Iroh then turns around and starts to head towards the kitchen where Pema and the kids are at.

Mako and Toph look at each then they look at Aang and Korra. "Well, I got nothing to do so I don't care what that airbending dude says, I'm staying here." Toph says as she leans against a large rock and folds her arms across her chest.

Mako nods his head and also leans against the rock next to Toph, "I agree. I'm not leaving Korra; I'm staying right here and I'm not going to move, no matter what Tenzin says."

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes, "Please, once you spot Tenzin you'll both be dashing out of here, praying to the spirits that he doesn't catch up with you."

Mako shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not scared of Tenzin, Korra." The firebender then walks up to his girlfriend, wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her.

Korra pulls away and chuckles, "Tenzin is very strict when it comes to my training and even more strict when he 'punishes' me."

Aang raises an eyebrow, "Really? He is?"

Toph sighs and rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, how bad could he possibly be?"

Then, the door flies open and an angry Tenzin is stomping over here, clearly pissed that Korra and Aang aren't training. His face is shades of dark red and purple and you could practically see the steam coming out of his nose and his ears.

Mako's eyes widen and just at that moment, the firebender grabs Toph's hand and runs for his life, "Bye, Korra, Aang!"

Korra and Aang laugh as they watch Tenzin run pass them and after the firebender and the young earthbender.

"So . . . how are we supposed to master the Avatar State exactly?" Korra says as she rubs the back of her neck.

Aang grows very quiet and Korra cocks her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Aang sighs and sits on the floor in meditating position, "I-I never completely mastered the Avatar State."

Korra's eyes widen, but she lets Aang continue, "In order to completely master the Avatar State you need to unlock the seven chakras. Each chakra has its own purpose and each of the chakras deal with its own emotion. Once all the chakras are unlocked in order, you will be able to master the Avatar State and be able to control yourself; also you would be able to enter and exit whenever you please."

Korra claps her hands together and smirks, "Okay, sounds easy, what's so hard about it? I've read about some of the chakras and all, but they don't seem very hard to unlock. All you have to do is let go of whatever emotion and move on to the next chakra, easy as cake!"

Aang shakes his head and lowers his eyes, "No . . . listen to me, Korra, if you start this, you cannot stop in the middle of it. You need to finish it completely or you won't be able to do this again."

Korra's eyebrows knit together when she suddenly remembers something, "Wait . . . you said before that you didn't unlock the Avatar State . . . which chakra couldn't you unlock if this is so 'hard'? Oh, but didn't you use the Avatar State in your battle with Ozai?"

Aang bites his lip and takes a deep breath, "Well first off, I didn't unlock the Avatar State because of the last chakra. However, on the battle between Ozai and me, I was able to enter it because when Ozai slammed me against a rock, a sharp piece of the rock slammed into my wound on my back –the lighting wound that Azula made- and I entered the Avatar State without any control."

Korra nods her head slowly and sighs, "Ugh, these chakra things are annoying!"

Aang chuckles, "I know how you feel. Well, if you do choose to do the chakras now and master the Avatar State now . . . I'll sit next to you and I'll focus on my mediating."

Korra nods her head slowly and she sits down next to Aang in mediating position. "I'm ready, I mean, come on, how hard could this be?"

Aang sighs, and thinks to himself, '_If only Korra knew how hard it's going to be to unlock all seven chakras. How is she ever going to unlock the seventh one?_'

Korra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Aang watches her for a moment then he closes his eyes as well and he begins to mediate.

Something the two Avatars don't realize is that Katara, Mako and Toph are standing behind a rock, watching them meditate.

Somehow Mako and Toph got away from the angry and crazy Tenzin and they found Katara on the way and they all decided to see how Aang and Korra were doing so Toph earthbended a large rock so they could hide behind.

It seems like hours pass by and nothing happens at all. Korra is just sitting there and she can't get the task of completing the Avatar State started with. She doesn't know how or what to do so she continues to sit there and try to mediate and pray to the spirits that something happens.

Finally, after what seems like _forever_ Korra has had enough, but right before she could stop her mediating and pout and yell and whatever else, her eyes begin to glow and now the beginning of completing the Avatar State and unlocking the seven chakras are beginning.

Korra's eyes open, but she isn't on Air Temple Island anymore . . . well her spirit isn't anyways. She's in an unknown, dark place and she looks around, but she sees no one in sight.

"Hello? Aang? Anyone?" Korra calls out into the darkness, but she receives no answer.

Everything is completely pitch black and the only thing you could possibly see is a small glass road that at the end is a large black and dark purple door.

Korra sighs and she folds her arms across her chest, "Hello?!" once again she tries yelling out into the darkness and surprisingly a man appears in front of her.

He's an old man who is bald and has a long white beard. He looks kind of creepy, but his voice is very gently, but shaky, "Hello, Avatar Korra. I have been waiting for you for a while now. It's very nice to meet you; I am Guru Pathik."

Korra's eyes widen at the name; she's read about him in an old book and Old Master Katara has shared many stories about him, "Wait . . . weren't you the old man that tried to help Avatar Aang complete the Avatar State and unlock all the chakras?"

Guru Pathik nods his head and smiles, "Indeed, I am. Now, it is your turn to unlock all seven chakras; hopefully you'll be able to unlock them all without fail like Avatar Aang did. He was very close, but he couldn't unlock the last one."

Korra is just about to ask Guru Pathik what the last one is, but he stops her by saying, "We should get this started with. I know about your upcoming battle with Amon and Azula and you will need this kind of power to win. You will need to be able to control yourself when you're in the Avatar State so you don't kill anyone."

Korra nods her head and Guru Pathik continues, "It's very simple, but it also very hard. My body will disappear, but you will still be able to hear my voice. I will say and explain the chakra and you will have to concentrate and separate from that emotion. At the end, if you unlock all seven chakras then that door at the end will open and you will gain full control over the Avatar State. Are you ready, Avatar Korra?"

Korra hesitates at first, but then she slowly nods and takes a long, deep breath.

Guru Pathik nods his head and slowly he begins to disappear and he leaves Korra to begin. The waterbender slowly takes a step onto the glass road and she begins to walk, but she is stopped when a voice speaks.

_The first chakra is the Earth Chakra. This chakra deals with Survival. This is blocked by fear and it is located in the base of the spine._

Korra closes her eyes and she thinks of a time when she feels fear . . .

Instantly imagines of Amon pop inside her head and she thinks of all the times when he confronted her and scared her. He's hurt her and threatened her and her friends so many times and now, now it's only two weeks away until her final battle against a monster that could take away someone's bending.

Korra takes a deep breath then he remembers that she has her friends by her side and her family, she has Aang, she has Naga . . . she has all the help she could possibly need and with that, she let's go of all the fear inside her.

_Congratulations, Avatar Korra, you have unlocked the first chakra._

Korra smiles to herself then she continues to walk across the glass road, and shortly she is once again stopped by the same deep, but gentle voice.

_The second chakra is the Water Chakra. This chakra deals with Pleasure. This is blocked by guilt and is located in the Sacrum._

Korra sighs then she starts to begin to think of a time where she felt guilty of something . . .

Pictures of Mako and Asami and Bolin pass through her mind. She knew Mako and Asami were going out and she knew Bolin liked her and she still liked- no she _loved_ Mako. She told Mako that she loved him and she even kissed him when she knew that he had a girlfriend and even when she knew that Mako's younger brother liked her . . . she didn't care at the time. She felt- no she feels so guilty, but now, now she just has to let it all go.

Korra takes a deep breath before opening her ocean blue eyes slowly and letting all that guilt leave her body and separate from her. She lets it all go and she then smiles once she is completely sure it's all gone and she is detached from that feeling of guilt.

_Great job so far, Avatar Korra. You have unlocked the second chakra._

Korra bites her lip as she continues to walk and then there the voice comes again. She instantly stops walking and listens to the voice.

_The third chakra is the Fire Chakra. This deals with Willpower. This is blocked by Shame and is located in the stomach._

Korra looks down and thinks of the times where she felt ashamed. Korra even slight chuckles, thinking of all the times of how she felt ashamed . . . she hated the feeling.

The moment where Azula beaten her up in the dark alley and left her there to die . . . she felt so ashamed of herself. She let this girl attack her and break her and treated her like she was completely . . . nothing.

Korra couldn't even fight back and defend herself; she just had to let herself be abused and hit and kicked and burnt. She had to let her friends and family see her so . . . so broken and destroyed.

Tears forms in Korra's eyes and then she thinks of how her friends and family were there for her and that they will always be there for her when she's broken and down.

She slowly looks up again and lets her tears fall down her cheeks and hit the glass floor and along with that she lets the feeling of shame detach from her. She lets it separate from her and she actually smiles once it's completely gone and detached from her.

_Great work, Avatar Korra, you have unlocked the third chakra._

Korra rubs her hands over her face and with a sigh; she continues to walk until the same voice stops her.

_The forth chakra is the Air Chakra. This deals with Love. It is blocked by grief and is located in the heart._

This is an easy one for Korra to think of. She has a massive amount of grief for the poor benders that lost their bending to Amon and she can't even restore their bending.

Korra feels so, so bad to watch Amon rule this city and the world and she hates seeing Amon being able to just walk up to a bender, press one finger to the forehead and one to the chest and that's it . . . the bender's bending is gone . . . forever.

There were times when Amon did it right in front of Korra and the benders begged for Korra to help them, but she simply couldn't. She tried and tried, but she failed to protect the people.

Korra fights the urge to just burst into tears at the thought of it, but then she thinks about the fight in just two weeks and how by then, all the benders will be safe and Amon will be defeated once and for all.

Korra loves being the Avatar and she loves saving and protecting the people and keeping balance in the world and she hates the fact that she can't protect them from this one monster.

However, she has to let it all go. To protect the people she needs to let it go and realize that eventually she will be able to save everyone and protect them.

With one long, deep breath, Korra lets the feeling of grief leave her body and she separates herself from it.

_You had a bit of trouble with this one I could see, but very good, Avatar Korra. You separated yourself from it and you have unlocked the forth chakra._

Korra slightly smiles then continues to walk up the glass road, and then there the voice goes again. The voice stops her and begins to speak once again.

_The fifth chakra is the Sound Chakra. This chakra deals with the Truth. It is blocked by lies that we, as individuals, tell ourselves and it is located in the throat._

Korra starts to think of a time where she lied to herself and it comes flying at her very fast.

Korra remembers when she was younger everyone told her that she couldn't tell anyone that she was the Avatar. They told her to keep it a secret and just pretend she was a waterbender; not more and nothing less.

Korra frowns; she thinks of how she lied to herself and to everyone else about her _true_ self and how she was the Avatar and she didn't inform the people that their Avatar is here.

Korra let the people, the world, everyone, believe that their Avatar didn't come yet or if their Avatar did come, they were hiding from their responsibility. She lied to herself; she lied to herself about her true identity.

She lets out a deep breath and remembers why she did do it and now she has to let it go. She lied to herself and to the world because she needed to protect them by making sure she mastered all four elements before her arrival and then some sort of evil would target her by attacking the people.

She lets it all detach from her and just drift away. She lets that feeling of lies separate from her and she smiles once it's fully gone.

_Very, very good, Avatar Korra, you have unlocked the fifth chakra._

Korra nods, she only has two more chakras left then that's it! She speeds up her walking, eager to get this finished with so she can complete the Avatar State. She finally gets stopped by the voice.

_The sixth chakra is the Light Chakra. This deals with Insight. This is blocked by Illusion and is located in the forehead._

Korra thought about this one for a few minutes, but then she starts to think of the Four Nations. She thinks of how the Four Nations wouldn't last or be the same without one and that they all are important.

All Four Nations are in a way connected with one another and they are all part of one whole. Without one, they are meaningless and not powerful, strong, unbreakable; they aren't the same.

Korra thinks of how each Nation is separate and is different, but in a way, that Nation is connected to the other three Nations. Without one, they are not a whole.

Korra nods her head and she separates herself from the feeling on Illusion and she lets herself simply get separated from it.

_You're very close, Avatar Korra. You have unlocked the sixth chakra and only one more to go. It is funny, you chose the same one that Avatar Aang has chosen when doing this chakra. Well, the last one is next, good luck._

Korra wonders for a minute of why he would only say good luck for the seventh one, but she shrugs it off and starts to walk.

She's so, so close to the door that's she's practically arm length away from it. The voice suddenly stops her.

_This is the final and the toughest chakra. The seventh chakra is the Thought Chakra. This deals with Pure Cosmic Energy. It is blocked by Earthly Attachments and is located in the crown of the head. Avatar Korra, think about this one very carefully. What attaches you to the Earth?_

Korra thinks really hard about this one then instantly pictures of her friends, her family, Naga; everyone comes to her mind, but something is a bit off. Yes, of course her friends is a huge reason and attachment that keeps her attached to the Earth, but there is just one face . . . there is just one person that stands out the most.

The very handsome, firebender and now her boyfriend and the person she loves . . . Mako.

Korra's eyes widen and she immediately shakes her head, "N-no! I-I can't detach myself from Mako! I-I won't!"

_Avatar Korra, you have to do so. If you don't now then you will never be able to again. You need to separate yourself from the ones you love and that includes Mako. I am very sorry, but you need to separate from him so you could fulfill your power of a full Avatar._

Korra shakes her head, "I can't even be a full Avatar without knowing airbending anyways! Please, please there has to be another way!"

_You need to let go, Avatar Korra. Don't make the same mistake Avatar Aang did. He couldn't do this last one because of his love for Katara. You must let go!_

"I can't let go of Mako! How do you want me to let go of Mako? I LOVE him . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I will NEVER separate myself from him." Korra yells with tears in her eyes.

_You must at least try and do so, Avatar Korra._

Korra closes her eyes and takes a nice, long, deep breath. She tries to stay calm and let her mind empty out. She needs to let herself become detached and she needs to let go.

Pictures of Mako started to fade one by one and she hates it. She sees Mako's smile vanishing, him winking at her in the middle of a probending match vanishing, him hugging her tightly against him vanishing, him rolling his bright, amber eyes at her vanishing, everything is vanishing.

All her thoughts and pictures of Mako, her boyfriend, her _lover_, in her mind just disappearing and turning into _nothing_.

Tears come flying down her cheeks and her body begins to shake. She can't do it . . . she just can't.

His voice is slowly disappearing, his face is disappearing, his body is disappearing . . . he's disappearing.

She's now so, so close though. Korra's so close to unlocking the seventh chakra. Just a few more seconds, but two more pictures pass by in her mind.

She and Mako sharing a very passionate kiss, both of them holding each other tightly, his hands on her waist and her hands tightly around his neck. Their deep, long, passionate kiss . . . suddenly . . . that disappears. Now, there is just one picture left.

What's this?

Amon is slamming Mako's broken body against the wall then he throws him to the cold, hard ground and he laughs at him. _He laughs at this_.

Mako is yelling out in pain and she –Korra- is just standing there, watching and she can't move. She can't save him.

Amon is completely abusing him –the same way Azula did to her, only actually a bit worse- and he isn't going to stop until he's _dead_.

Mako is yelling out her –Korra's- name and is begging for her to save him . . . help him. He yells out that he loves her over and over again and it's all just too much for her to handle.

Korra's eyes shoot open and she yells, "Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop and stop! I don't want to do this anymore; just stop this! Please! Please!" Korra is now on her knees, tears flying down her cheeks and she's begging for this to be over with.

Korra is holding onto her dark brown hair tightly and she is practically ripping it out, she's crying and yelling and she wants it all to end . . . now.

_You were so, so close, Avatar Korra. If you leave now, you'll never be able to complete the Avatar State. I warn you! This will be your only chance! Don't waste it! Just let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!_

Those words keep repeating inside Korra's head, but she can't do it. She won't do it.

Korra jumps to her feet and she dashes down the glass road. Behind her the glass is shattering and breaking . . . making the door to completing the Avatar State now impossible to enter.

Korra's body the falls into the pit of darkness and very quickly her now watery, ocean blue eyes shoot open and she is gasping for air.

Tears are flying down her now pale face and her body is shaking.

"Korra!" Aang, Mako, Katara, Toph and now even Tenzin all shout at her.

Once they all noticed the tears coming down her face a few minutes ago they knew something was wrong so they all decided to sit next to her body and wait for something to happen.

However, without saying anything to anyone else, once Aang saw the tears stream down Korra's face . . . he knew she couldn't do it . . . she didn't unlock the seventh chakra.

Mako wraps his arms around Korra's body tightly and she cries into his chest.

Tenzin's eyes are wide, "Korra, what happened? Did you complete the Avatar State? Did you unlock all seven chakras?"

Korra stares at the ground and she doesn't answer so Tenzin once again asks his question, "Korra, did you-" Only this time before he could finish his sentence Korra jumps to her feet and snaps, "No! I didn't unlock them all, okay?! Just- just leave me alone!"

And with that, Korra runs off; letting her tears run down her cheeks as she runs to her room where she plans on staying there for who knows how long.

"Korra, wait!" Mako yells and starts to run after her.

"Wow, Aang, now she's like you. You didn't complete it and neither did she." Toph says with a shake to the head and Aang just sighs.

Katara looks up at Tenzin then they all –Toph, Tenzin and Katara- look at Aang and Aang just looks at the floor; Aang knows that she now can _never_ complete the Avatar State and unlock the chakras again.

* * *

**Okay, guys that's it for this chapter :)**

**So this chapter was a bit long, but I wasn't really planning on writing about the chakras, but suddenly it just happened and I ended up doing it. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good though because I'm not very good with the chakras and I'm not a big fan with it, but I did try to make it interesting and good; so I hope you liked it!**

****By the way, for the last chapter I'm sorry if Korra was a bit OOC, I do hope that you all still liked it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who's been favoriting/following/reviewing and reading my story; I really appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Korra couldn't complete the Avatar State and unlock all the chakras, now what? Neither Avatar can fully master the Avatar State, what are they going to do?**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Heey there people, so this is chapter 37 of my Avatar story; I hope you all like it! :)**

**Thankk you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story! I really appreciate it so much, thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 37-

"Korra . . . Korra, please just open the door." Mako says with a quiet and sad voice as he talks though the thick door that Korra locked herself in.

After the whole innocent with mastering the Avatar State and unlocking the chakras, Korra ran into her room, slammed the door shut and locked the door. She locked her windows and she pushed one of her dressers in front of her door so no one can break the door open.

Mako is now trying to talk to Korra and ask for her to either come out or at least open the door, but the waterbender doesn't listen and she just sits on her bed and stares at the wall while she lets a few more tears escape her bright cerulean eyes.

"Go . . . away . . . Mako." Korra whispers, but Mako surprisingly manages to hear it and he just sighs and shakes his head, "I'm not leaving you, Korra. Can you just please open the door so we can talk?"

Korra doesn't answer and she remains silent. Mako sighs and leans against the thick door. The firebender pinches the bridge of his nose and now all he can do is wait and hope that Korra decides to come out and talk.

An hour passes by and Korra still hasn't come out of her room and Mako is now sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the door.

Aang then suddenly shows up and walks over to Mako with a frown on his face, "She still hasn't come out?"

Mako sighs and shakes his head, "No, she won't come out. I don't know what to do. She won't talk to anyone and she refuses to see any of us. I just want to know what happened and what lead her to be so upset. I know before she ran off she said she didn't unlock them, but how come? What happened?"

Aang looks at the door then at Mako, "I have an idea and it may work."

"What?" The firebender questions as he stands up and folds his arms across his chest.

**. . .**

Korra is now lying down on her bed; her knees are curled up against her chest and she has her arms wrapped around her body.

Just when Korra starts to think that Mako has given up trying to get her to come out and talk, she hears another knock on her door and she sighs, "Mako, I told you to just go away and leave me alone. Please just- just go!"

However, instead of her hearing the familiar firebender's soft voice, she hears a different familiar voice, "Korra . . . it's me . . . Aang. Can you please open the door?"

At first, it's silent and Aang thinks Korra isn't even going to bother, but when he hears furniture moving and the door slowly opening, the young airbending monk smiles.

Korra slowly allows Aang into her room then she shuts the door and locks it once more.

"What do you want, Aang?" Korra says a bit harsh and she instantly regrets it, but she doesn't even bother apologizing.

Aang watches as Korra walks back over to her small bed and sits down on it, he stays standing and he sighs, "Korra . . . what happened?"

Korra chuckles and she shakes her head, tears are in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall, "What happened? You know exactly what happened Aang. The same thing happened to you!"

Aang looks down at his feet before letting his eyes slowly lock with Korra's ocean blue eyes that are filled with anger, hate, regret, love and sadness, "The last chakra is very hard to unlock. It isn't your fault. I couldn't unlock it either because my earthly attachment was Katara."

Korra stays silent and Aang gives her a sad smile, "Your earthly attachment was Mako . . . wasn't it?"

Korra lets out a loud sigh and she folds her tan arms across her chest, "How did you know?"

"It's simple . . . it's because you love him." Aang says with a slight shrug to the shoulders.

Korra frowns, "Well, now I can't ever master the Avatar State and that means I will never beat Amon and then that means the world will be right . . . I am a horrible Avatar."

Aang gives her a confused look and he instantly shakes his head, "Korra, what are you talking about? You're an amazing Avatar. It isn't an easy job, you know."

Korra rolls her eyes and huffs, "You tell the people that."

Aang looks into Korra's now dull, sad eyes and with a soft voice, he asks, "What's wrong, Korra?"

Korra does her famous pout and she huffs, "What's wrong?! You want to know what's wrong, Aang?!"

"Um . . ." Aang begins as he rubs the back of his neck, "I did just ask what's wrong so yeah, I do want to know what's wrong."

Then, just like that, everything comes flying out of Korra's mouth, "All I am _trying_ to do is be a _good_ enough Avatar, but no matter what I do these _stupid_ people just won't ever be satisfied! Ugh! I am _trying_ to do my best and do what's right for this world, but everything I do is apparently wrong!"

Aang's now staring at Korra with wide eyes and he nervously says, "Korra, you're a good Avatar. You just need to calm down and-"

And before Aang could finish his sentence, Korra cuts him off, "I mean, _you_ were a good Avatar, why can't I be like you?! Oh, and did you see how mean those people were to me, but when they realized you're Aang from the past did you see how nice they were to you?! Once they believed you were, well you, they were so happy and they excited. Why can't they like me? Why don't they think I'm a good Avatar?"

"Korra, they don't think that. They do like you-" Aang tries to say, but Korra just throws her hands in the air and cuts him off once again.

"Oh, and then there is the whole problem with Amon! Amon is just taking people's bending away one by one and when he came to the park during our announcement I couldn't stop him! He was _right there_ and I couldn't reach him. I should have kept fighting; I should have done SOMETHING!" Korra huffs and folds her arms tightly across her chest.

"Then the best part is that, I'm so scared that Amon will hurt someone that I love that I will lose all my self-control and then what? Aang, what happens if I kill him?! If I kill him then we're both sent back to the Spirit World and we could never leave. You know, I love being the Avatar, but sometimes it's just so hard . . . you know?" Korra pouts and mumbles with anger in her now ice blue eyes.

Aang goes to speak, but right before he can Korra cuts him off with a stomp to the foot. Korra starts to pace the room back and forth while continuing to yell, "This is just so frustrating! It's just so much and- and- and-" but before Korra can continue with her thought, Aang finally cuts her off with a strong, powerful yell, "KORRA!"

Korra's ocean blue eyes widen, she stops pacing, and she now stays quiet as she stares into Aang's eyes.

"You need to calm down! You're yelling and flipping out and going crazy!" Aang first yells, but then he takes a deep breath and calmly continues, "Being the Avatar is a lot of work and not everyone is going to like you."

Korra goes to protest, but Aang puts up a hand and continues, "When Katara and Sokka first got me out of that ice and the people first found out that their Avatar was back . . . it was a nightmare. Everyone thought I just abandoned them and didn't care about them. When Ozai and the Fire Nation was killing people I couldn't do anything to stop it until I mastered all the elements. I know how exactly how you're feeling right now. Also, I do believe that we could still defeat Amon and Azula without killing either of them. I do believe we could defeat them without using the Avatar State. We're a team, Korra."

Korra gives Aang a small smile, "We are a team . . . all of us . . . aren't we?"

Aang nods his head and chuckles, "We are. All of us are the new Team Avatar and I know that together, we can defeat anything and anyone. Korra, the people are just confused and scared. They're scared of Amon and they're taking it out on you because you are the Avatar."

Korra nods her head slowly, showing she understands; then she smiles at Aang, "Thank you, Aang. Even though I couldn't unlock the Avatar State, I actually think I could still beat Amon."

Aang gives Korra a small smile and then goes to turn around and leave, but Korra's sudden question stops him, "Aang . . . it's just . . . if I can't even protect the people . . . or myself, then how am I supposed to protect my friends . . . how am I supposed to protect you guys?"

Aang gently places his hand on Korra's shoulder and he gives her a tender smile, "We'll all be protecting each other. I mean come on, we're both the Avatars, nothing can stop us or get in our way. We are all a team and we are all going to have each other's backs and protect each other. It won't be all on you, oh and by the way, soon enough the entire world will realize you're an amazing Avatar who they can always count on."

Korra smiles then suddenly pulls Aang into a tight embrace. They both hug each other tightly for a few minutes and then they finally pull away.

"Thanks, Aang." Korra whispers to the airbender and he simply smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "Any time, Korra. You ever need to talk, I'm always here."

Korra then sighs and mumbles, "So . . . now we have to tell everyone what happened?"

Aang slowly nods his head, "Yes, we have to. You ready?"

The waterbender frowns, but she knows either way they're going to find out so she might has well tell them now.

Aang grabs Korra's tan hand and they both exit out of the bedroom and back outside where the rest of them should be waiting.

* * *

**Okaay guys, that's it for this chapter!**

**I'm sorry nothing major happened in this chapter and it was short, but things will be happening soon ^_^**

**I'm really sorry for the late updates, school has been crazy! I will try updating faster and thank you all for understanding :)**

**So, so no one is unclear: Korra did not complete the Avatar State; Aang did not complete it either, however, with his battle with Ozai when he was slammed into the rock and a sharp piece of the rock went into the wound on Aang's back that triggered it to force Aang into the Avatar State, but really he never actually *mastered* it. If anything else is unclear please feel free to ask any questions :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**So, this was just some bonding time between the two Avatars, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you everyone who's been favoriting/following/reviewing and reading my story; I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Heey there everyone, so this is chapter 38 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who has been favoriting/following/reviewing and reading my story; I really do appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDR.**

* * *

Chapter 38-

***With June and Zuko.***

**-This is what happened to the rest of the Gaang while Korra was trying to master the Avatar State.-**

The couple is riding around the island on Nyla; their eyes scanning around the beautiful island's surroundings and they are making small talk with one another.

"The island is so beautiful, don't you think?" June whispers to her firebending boyfriend.

Zuko slightly chuckles and nods his head, "It is, but I think we've seen every part of this island."

When June doesn't respond to him, he notices she's ignoring him and she's just smiling and watching her surroundings carefully. Zuko smiles at his girlfriend and he nudges her on the shoulder, "I never thought someone like you would be acting like this."

June instantly eyes him and she rolls her eyes, "Oh be quiet, I could take you any day."

"Oh, is that a challenge I'm hinting, oh great nonbender?" Zuko says in a joking voice and she smirks at her.

June laughs and her mysterious smirk appears on her dark, red lips, "Well I'm glad we both agree that I'm great."

Zuko chuckles and rolls his golden eyes, "So, what would you like to do?"

June bites her lip and thinks, "Well, Asami and I were going do a fight to see who's stronger as a nonbender since we're both really skilled, but right now she and Suki are going at it in a little fight . . . so you want to go to the park? We could take Nyla on the ferry and we could hang out at the park for like an hour."

Zuko nods his head in agreement and then June pulls Nyla into the opposite direction they're going and starts to head towards the ferry boats.

***With Asami, Bolin, Suki and Sokka.***

Asami and Suki both get into their fighting stances while Bolin and Sokka sit on a large rock to watch the two girls go at it.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sokka questions the earthbender as he cocks his head to the side and knits his eyebrows together.

Bolin rubs his chin and shrugs his shoulders, "Well, Asami is a pretty good fighter, but I've heard stories about Suki and she _was_ a Kyoshi Warrior and all."

Sokka smirks and chuckles, "Yeah . . . she's a tough fighter."

Asami and Suki both stare into each other's eyes and they both have smirks on their lips.

"You ready, Asami?" Suki asks as she squints her eyes a little.

Asami sharply nods her head and bites her lower lip, trying to fight back a smile, "Are you?"

"Bring it on." Suki simply says with amusement in her voice.

With fire in Asami's bright, lime, green eyes, the nonbender whispers, "Let's do this then."

And with that, Asami swings her leg at Suki, but Suki easily ducks and dodges the hit. When Asami goes to run after Suki to send a flying punch at her in the face, Suki trips her.

Asami hits the hard ground, face first, but right away she jumps back to her feet and twists Suki's arm backwards. Suki holds back a scream and she tries to get out of Asami's grip, but to no avail.

Bolin and Sokka both watch the fight closely; both of them are very eager to see who wins this.

"Giving up yet?" Asami whispers into Suki's ear as she pulls Suki's arm harder and further back behind her back.

"Not . . . a . . . chance." Suki manages to choke out before kicking Asami in the knee and sending her stumbling backwards a little.

Bolin and Sokka both see the sweat that is starting to form on both of the girl's foreheads. Both girls are putting in everything they; both wanted to prove that just because they're nonbenders doesn't mean that they don't know how to fight.

The two girls were moving as fast as lightening. Punches and kicks were being thrown and both were dodging most of the attacks, but most of the time they got hit.

"You know, if the two of them fight like how they are now during the fight with Amon and the Equalist and Azula, I think we could win very easily." Sokka says to Bolin as he winces a little when he sees Asami kick Suki in the arm.

Bolin nods his head in agreement, "Yeah, totally. You know, with all of us as a team, I really do think we could beat the Equalist, Azula and Amon."

Bolin and Sokka both look at Asami and Suki throwing punches at each other then Sokka faces Bolin with a small smile, "I think so too. I mean come on, with an amazing boomerang that I have, how can't we win?"

"Your boomerang? You think we're all going to beat Amon and his little puppets by just using your boomerang?" Bolin questions with a raised eyebrow.

Sokka shrugs his shoulders and chuckles, "Well, I think we're going to win this battle because we're all amazing and a powerful team, but let's be real here, without my boomerang, we would lose miserably."

Bolin rolls his forest green eyes, "Suuuree, whatever you say, Sokka."

Sokka's mouth drops open and he raises an eyebrow, "Bolin! Boomy has always been there for me and for Team Avatar. He has done so much for us and I love him! He is going to help us win this battle with all his power."

Bolin is now staring at Sokka like he has ten heads and he tries to fight the urge to laugh his head off because of how crazy that sounds, "Okay one, you call your boomerang a 'he'? Second, you named your boomerang . . . 'Boomy'? Third, DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK WE'RE GOING TO WIN ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR BOOMERANG?!"

Sokka eyes the earthbender and he nods his head sharply, "What? It's true! Boomy is awesome!"

Bolin laughs and shakes his head, "Sokka . . ."

"What?" Sokka immediately says as he begins to pout.

While the two begin to have their own argument, neither of them realized that Asami and Suki are now lying on the ground, both exhausted.

Both girls are panting and they both are sweating like crazy. When they don't hear either of the guys making comments they both look up and raise their eyebrows when they see them both fighting.

"Uh . . . what are you two doing?" Suki asks with a husky and rough voice from the fight she just had with Asami.

"Yeah, what are you two fighting over?" Asami asks as she stands up and helps Suki up off the ground as well.

"He said Boomy wasn't a lot of help in battles and fights!" Sokka blurts out with anger in his eyes and on his face.

"Boomy?" Asami questions with a raised eyebrow.

Suki rolls her eyes and begins to explain, "Boomy is Sokka's boomerang that he always uses in a battle or fight. That's his number one weapon to use since he's a nonbender. Oh, and he believes that his boomerang is his best friend and that he always comes back."

Asami nods her head slowly and Sokka shakes his head and instantly corrects Suki's last comment, "No, I don't _believe_, I _know_ that Boomy is my best friend and that he _always_ comes back."

"Always?" Bolin asks with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Yes, _always_. Now, watch as I demonstrate." Sokka says with a smirk on his lips then he takes out his boomerang.

"Sokka . . . maybe you shouldn't-" Suki begins, but Sokka ignores his girlfriend and then sends his boomerang flying in the air, far away.

Minutes pass by and the boomerang still doesn't come back. Asami, Suki and Bolin all stare at Sokka and they now all wait for the boomerang to come back.

"Just wait for it . . . Boomy will come back . . . he _always_ comes back." Sokka says with full of confidence in his voice.

More minutes pass by and now Asami and Suki are lying on their backs on the soft, green grass, Bolin is sitting beside a tree and Sokka is just standing in the same spot with a frown on his face.

"B-B-Boomy always comes b-back." Sokka whispers as he stares at the ground.

Suki sighs and Asami shakes her head and rolls her emerald, bright eyes, "Just give it up, Sokka."

Sokka huffs and folds his arms across his chest. More minutes pass by and still nothing so Sokka stamps his foot on the ground and yells, "Alright, Boomy, I am _trying_ to show you off, but it's obvious that you don't care! You know you could be so bad and mean at times! I mean come on, Boomy, do you remember that time when I tried to show you off and you never came back, but when you did you hit me in the head-"

Right before Sokka could finish his sentence his boomerang comes back and whacks him in the head. Sokka falls to the ground and his boomerang falls gently on the ground beside him.

Sokka glares at his boomerang and he whispers, "You are evil, Boomy."

Asami, Suki and Bolin laugh as they watch Sokka struggle back to his feet and pick up his boomerang.

"Not funny you guys! And Boomy, you are so rude to me!" Sokka yells then throws his boomerang back into the air and only seconds later the boomerang returns and hits Sokka in the back of the head and sends him flying back onto the ground.

The four friends laugh and then shortly they're all lying on the grass staring into the sky, not even knowing what's going on with their friend, Korra. None of them even realizing that Korra didn't master the Avatar State and she now never will.

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that would be it for this chapter! :)**

**I really hope you all liked this chapter and just to be clear: This is what everyone else was doing while Korra is trying to master the Avatar State.**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and for reading! I really do appreciate it so, so much! Thank you! ^_^**

****I also want to say: Thank you everyone so, so much for understanding why I have been updating slow lately. I am VERY sorry about that and I am really glad you understand. I will try to update again faster, but school is just so crazy lately, so again, I am very sorry, but not to worry because I WILL be continuing this story and I hope you continue to read it and enjoy it :) You guys are completely AMAZING and thank you all again so much!**

**Oh, and you guys are wondering about if Korra will ever master the Avatar State. Well, Aang never really mastered the Avatar State, but when he was fighting Ozai and when Ozai slammed Aang against the rock and the sharp piece hit his wound on his back, he was forced into it and he sort of entered it. So, what I'm saying is that who knows? Maybe Korra will later on master the Avatar State? Anything could happen ;) Lol**

* * *

**So, while Korra is trying to master the Avatar State –and during the scenes after Korra couldn't master the Avatar State and when she ran away- June and Zuko are going to the park in the city and Sokka, Suki, Asami and Bolin are hanging out on the island.**

**Poor boomerang let Sokka down :( but hey, it's true, 'Boomy' **_**always**_** comes back! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon, guys! :)**

****Have A Great Thanksgiving By The Way! :D****

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Heey there everyone! So, this is chapter 39 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Oh my spirits, aw thank you all so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and for reading my story, I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 39-

***With June and Zuko.***

**-At the park in Republic City.-**

Zuko and June are riding on Nyla in the large Republic City Park. People stare at the couple while they ride on a large male shirshu. Not much of those kinds of animals are seen in Republic City so everyone was quite shocked at the sight.

Either June or Zuko cared though and neither of them cared about the people who were whispering about them and pointing at them about them being the ones that 'came to their future' or the ones that 'came from the past'.

"Republic City is so pretty!" June says with a smile on her dark, red lips.

Zuko chuckles and nods his head in agreement, "Yeah, it is."

"You know, they said that you and Aang built this city . . . I have to say, you did an amazing job." June says with a wink and Zuko just laughs.

June nudges Nyla to go over to a tree and to settle down there and he happily applies to the request.

June and Zuko hop off of Nyla's back and they both sit beside the large tree that has multi-colored leaves hanging from it.

"This place is so different from the past . . . huh?" Zuko mumbles and June lays her head on his shoulder, "It sure is, but I like it."

"The people are different though . . . they're more busy and rude." June says with a chuckle at the end of her sentence.

Before Zuko could answer her, a different voice begins to speak, "Oh, and if it isn't June?"

June eyes the man as he makes his way over to her. June rolls her dark, grey eyes and she mumbles, "Tahno . . ."

Tahno chuckles and mockingly looks around, "Where's your blind friend?"

June jumps to her feet and gets in Tahno's face, "You better watch yourself, Tahno. Bad things could happen to a pretty boy like you."

Zuko jumps to his feet as well and he stands next to June, "Who are you?"

Before Tahno could answer, June hisses, "He's some jerk who messed with Toph and me at some diner, bar place. Of course, he had to chance against us and he and his little friends lost miserably."

"Oh please, the only reason why you won that fight is because the general helped you. If it wasn't for him, you both would have been toast." Tahno says with a smirk.

Zuko looks at Tahno with anger in his eyes, "So you were the one that messed with my girlfriend and my friend?"

Tahno rolls his ice blue eyes, "Ah, and aren't you the famous Fire-Lord Zuko?"

Zuko sharply nods his head, "Yes."

"So," June begins as she folds her arms across her chest, "where are your puppets? No friends today?"

Tahno smirks, "No, they're busy training for the probending tournament that's coming up."

"Aw and why aren't you training? You think you're too good enough?" June says with a mocking tone in her voice.

"You know, you have a big mouth." Tahno hisses at the nonbender, his face showing his annoyance and anger.

"Aw, well that's too bad for you, now isn't it?" June says with a smirk and fire dancing in her dark eyes.

The waterbender takes a step closer to June and Zuko instantly pushes him back a step, "Back off."

"Or what?" Tahno says, trying to provoke Zuko.

"Or you'll regret it." June snaps.

Tahno smirks and shakes his head, "You know, I believe 'regret' is a waste of an emotion. So, I cannot regret it."

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" June yells and Zuko grabs her arm and tries to calm the nonbender down.

Tahno looks at Zuko and shrugs a shoulder, "She's feisty. Good pick for you."

Zuko then goes to throw a fire punch at Tahno, but Tahno easily ducks it and sends a water whip at the firebender.

June takes a step back and for a minute she watches at the waterbender and firebender go at it. Water is being whipped around while fire just dances around it.

The nonbender licks her lips then suddenly jumps in between the two, "Enough! Tahno, I came here, to the park, to relax with my boyfriend. Leave. Now."

Tahno, of course, has nothing better to do and so decides to just annoy the nonbender and the Fire-Lord more by continuing this battle.

"But I am having much more fun doing this." Tahno whispers then strikes a water whip across June's face and sends her flying backwards.

Zuko falls into complete anger at this point. Flames come flying out of his fists and fire is dancing in his bright, golden eyes.

Tahno easily dodges the attacks and whips water at him and he wraps water around his ankle, but Zuko easily melts it.

June jumps back up onto her feet and she frowns, "Rude." Then, the nonbender comes up with an idea to stop this once and for all.

June runs over to Nyla and jumps onto his back. Nyla stands up and dashes over to where the fight is being taken place between Zuko and Tahno.

Without either of them knowing, Nyla dashes up behind Tahno and lets its tongue lick the back of Tahno's neck.

The waterbender immediately falls to the ground and cannot move at all. The only thing he could move is his mouth and ices. He instantly begins worried and he cries out, "What- what did you do to me?"

"You should learn your history." June hisses through her teeth as Nyla is standing over Tahno, "Nyla is a male shirshu and his tongue contains poisonous neurotoxins that could temporarily paralyze someone."

Tahno eyes her and he yells, "You're going to pay for this!"

June rolls her eyes and Zuko jumps behind her and on the back of Nyla, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You gotta catch me first, 'ya know."

And with that, June nudges Nyla to dash off back to the ferry boats and her laughter vanishes the further she gets away from Tahno.

**. . .**

Nyla, June and Zuko finally make it back to Air Temple Island and they begin to walk towards the main house. Zuko and June are still laughing about Tahno being stuck there and June licks her lips and says, "Good boy, Nyla. You did an amazing job, as always."

Zuko laughs and shakes his head and June shrugs her shoulders, "What? Nyla needed the practice and training anyways."

"Well that would a great target to train on." Zuko says with a smile.

As they're walking they pass Bolin, Asami, Sokka and Suki. June smiles and yells out, "Hey!"

The four of them look up to see June and Zuko riding on the back of Nyla.

"Oh, hey guys!" Suki says with a smile and stands up. The four of them were just lying on the grass so now they're all standing up and making their way over to their friends.

"How's it going?" Asami says with a smile.

June chuckles and a smirk appears on her lips, "Fantastic."

"What happened?" Sokka asks, seeming very curious.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all . . . just had a good training session with some jerk." June says with a shrug to the shoulders.

"Who?" Bolin asks as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Tahno." Zuko answers and everyone moans at the name.

Suki runs her hand through her short hair, "Hey, let's head back to everyone else. I wonder how Korra's doing with mastering the Avatar State."

They all nod and Sokka smirks, "I _bet_ she mastered it _without_ a problem."

"Hopefully." Bolin says and them the six of them –plus Nyla- begin heading back to the main house where everyone else is.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Thank you everyone who has been reading/favoriting/following and reviewing! I really appreciate it a lot! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Tahno just loves causing drama and problems . . . doesn't he? Lol**

**How are Korra's friends going to react to the news that Korra didn't master the Avatar State?**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hii guys, so this is chapter 40 of my Avatar story! I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who is and have been: Reviewing/Favoriting/Following and Reading my story; I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 40-

***With Lin and General Iroh at City Hall.***

Tarrlok is still being held in prison for what happened at City Hall with Equalist and Azula attacking. Lin still believes Tarrlok had something to do with that incident and she is highly determined to prove her theory right.

Tarrlok is now sitting down in a small metal room at a small metal table. He's in an interrogation room, waiting to be seen. The waterbender has a poker face on; he's not even breaking a sweat as he waits in the room alone while Lin and General Iroh are trying to prepare the right questions to get Tarrlok to admit he had something to do with the Equalist attack.

"If he is guilty –and I know he is guilty- I want to make sure he is put away for what he did." Lin says as she folds her arms across her chest and frowns.

General Iroh looks at Lin and simply says, "He had something to do with that attack and we _will_ make sure he pays for it. You just need some patience, Beifong."

Lin throws her hands in the air in frustration, "I just don't get it, Iroh! You're a witness, you saw him talking to Azula, I don't see why that's not good enough to put him away for the rest of his miserable life."

The General shakes his head and says upsettingly, "Because he's part of the council and the council members are giving him the benefit of the doubt. They want more than just me being a witness."

Lin sighs and then walks into the interrogation room where Tarrlok is being held. Tarrlok looks up at the earthbender as she enters the room and he smirks, "Still got nothing on me, do you, _Lin_?"

"It's Beifong to you and no . . . not yet." Lin hisses through her teeth and has her voice slow and harsh.

"You can't keep me here much longer if you have no reason or evidence." Tarrlok says with his usual smirk on his lips and his ice blue eyes stare into Lin's like daggers.

"General Iroh saw you talking to Azula, can you explain that?" Lin asks as she leans against one of the metal, stone walls.

"Azula went up to Korra as well, why aren't you accusing her of anything? Is it because she's the Avatar or maybe because Team Avatar from the past is here and your 'mommy' is on her side?" Tarrlok says with a slight chuckle escaping his lips as the end.

Lin could feel her anger burning inside her and all she wants to do is unleash it on Tarrlok, "Shut up and answer the question, Tarrlok. What did Azula say to you?!"

Tarrlok shakes his head, "I don't like being yelled out, Lin- I mean, Beifong."

Lin rolls her grey eyes and she takes one of the chairs in front of her and throws it across the room, "I am not playing with you, Councilman Tarrlok, if you have information on Azula, the Equalist attack or Amon you MUST speak now."

After hearing the loud crash from the chair being thrown, an officer steps into the room just to make sure everything is alright and stays calm.

Little did anyone know that the officer that stepped into the room isn't an actual officer and he is really an Equalist who Amon ordered to pretend to be an officer so he could know what happens inside the interrogation room.

"Fine, you win, Beifong. However, the only thing Azula said to me that night of the attack was that she has big plans for the council and for the city." Tarrlok simply says even though he knows every word that comes out of his mouth is a lie.

"Why say that to you when the Avatar was in the room, Tenzin and the other council members were in there? Why were you more important than them?" Lin asks, not buying anything Tarrlok is trying to sell her.

"Then why don't you ask Azula that? I don't know and frankly I don't want to know; she's dangerous and I wouldn't want to be anywhere near her." Tarrlok says with no emotion showing on his face, but his eyes show mixed emotions.

"General Iroh said that he heard you talking to Azula. What did you say to her then?" Lin asks as she quickly glances at the officer beside her then back at Tarrlok.

"I asked her what she meant by that and she said just wait and find out, it'll be happening shortly." Tarrlok thinks about his lie after saying it to make sure it sounds believable then he sighs.

"Getting tired, Councilman Tarrlok?" Lin asks with a mocking and harsh tone in her voice.

Tarrlok rolls his eyes and says with a disgusted look, "You try sleeping in a prison cell when you did nothing wrong."

"Oh, you did something wrong. I don't buy your whole innocent act. You had something to do with this attack and I will make sure you pay for it and I'll keep telling you that until that sinks through your thick head." Lin says bitterly.

"Then why don't you prove it? You know why, Beifong? Because you can't; you know why? Because I'm innocent. I had nothing to do with that attacked, I, myself, was attacked by the Equalist and Azula!" The waterbender says as she slams his fist on the metal table.

Lin bends down so she is only inches away from his pale face, "I will devote my career to taking you down if I have to. I _will_ have you in prison for attacking the Avatar, the General, the other council members and Tenzin."

Tarrlok then smirks and says, "Oh, is this what this is all about? Are you mad that the Equalist hurt your precious little Tenzin? Isn't he a married man, Beifong? Aw, that's sweet, you're upset because you still have feelings for him and now that someone hurt him you want them to pay."

Lin's face turns red because of embarrassment and of the anger she is feeling towards Tarrlok, "I swear I am going to-"

Before the earthbender could finish her sentence, General Iroh comes running into the room and grabs her wrist and drags her out of the room.

Now it's just Tarrlok and the officer in the room and Tarrlok looks up at the officer who is staring at him, "What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Amon sent me here to deliver you a message." The 'officer' replies.

Tarrlok raises an eyebrow, "You're an Equalist who works for Amon? Alright, what did he say?"

The man nods his head and instantly answers Tarrlok, "I am an Equalist who works for Amon and he sent me here to tell you that you better think twice of ratting him out. He wanted me to let you know that if you give Beifong or anyone else one slight of information and he'll kill you."

Tarrlok rolls his ice, cold eyes, "Is that it?"

The man shakes his head and adds, "No, and to make sure his message got through to you, he told me to do this."

Before Tarrlok could question anything else, the Equalist places his hand over Tarrlok's mouth and he takes out an Equalist electrified glove and slams it into Tarrlok's side.

Tarrlok tries to scream, but his screams and cries are just turned into muffle yells and they cannot be heard. The pain was massive; tears formed in Tarrlok's ice blue eyes, but he cannot say or scream or cry out a word.

Finally the man pulls away the glove and slowly takes away his hand from Tarrlok's mouth, "If you think that was bad then just imagine what he will do to you if you say anything about him or the Equalist to anyone."

Tarrlok gasps for air and she hisses through his teeth; anger all over his face and in his eyes, "Tell him . . . I-I understand."

"Perfect; I am sure he will be most pleased." The Equalist says, but before he can leave Tarrlok coldly asks with a raised eyebrow, "Is Amon going to get me out of here?"

The Equalist looks at Tarrlok then replies, "He said he'll wait to see if you need it."

"If I need it?!" Tarrlok practically yells in a hush tone, "I need it _now_! I've been in this prison for a while now and I want out! You better let him know that if I don't get out of here by tonight then everything I know about him the police and the council will know and I mean _everything_."

The Equalist raises an eyebrow at Tarrlok, "Is that a threat, Councilman Tarrlok?"

Tarrlok gives him a blank and cold expression on his face, "No . . . that's a promise."

Before either one could say anymore, Lin walks back into the room and eyes the two, "What happened in here?"

"He's being out of line." The Equalist easily comes up with a lie and says with a blank expression and no emotion in his voice.

Lin nods her head slowly and says, "Well it turns out, Councilman Tarrlok, you're free to go . . ." Lin hates how she has to say it and she hates how she has to let him go, but by law and the council agrees until they find more evidence that he is a free and innocent man.

"Why thank you, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok says with his usual smirk on his lips.

Lin eyes him and growls, "Don't think you've gotten away with this. I will make sure you pay because I know you had something to do with the attack. You may be free for him, but I'll make sure you pay."

"Is that a threat?" Tarrlok asks with a raised eyebrow and Lin chuckles, "No, think of it as a promise that I intend to keep."

Tarrlok stands from his seat and with a huff, Lin frees him.

As Tarrlok makes his way out of City Hall, General Iroh and Lin glare at him as the waterbender leaves with his head held high and a smirk on his lips the entire time.

Once he's a long distance away from everyone, Tarrlok's smirk vanishes from his lips and he hates how Amon didn't do anything to help free him. Amon and Azula did nothing what-so-ever to help him escape or be free.

However, everything happens all at once so fast, the waterbender doesn't even realize what's going on.

The next thing he knows he's being pulled into a car, he's being taken somewhere and the car is moving fast. Then, he is pulled into a building and is brought to the top floor.

Then, the next thing that happens, Tarrlok is standing in front of a masked man who is also known as Amon.

"Tarrlok, nice to see you're out of prison." Amon starts off as he stands up from his chair that is in front of his desk.

Azula walks in with a smirk on her lips, "How was prison?"

"You tell me, weren't you in it before Amon freed you?" Tarrlok shoots back at the firebender and she just glares at him and growls.

"Why don't you tell me why you did NOTHING to help me out of prison?!" Tarrlok snaps at Amon; anger filling his ice, hard, cold eyes.

"You didn't need my help." Amon simply answers and has no emotion in his low voice.

"I didn't need it? Really because I was in a prison cell for a few days, but I didn't need your help, right?" Tarrlok questions sarcastically.

"If I were to help you escape or break you out, they all would have known you were helping me and you were part of the Equalist attack and then you wouldn't be able to continue being one of the council members. I need to know information and you're the perfect way of doing that." Amon says as he stares into Tarrlok's deadly eyes through his mask.

"It's always about you, isn't it? You know, you remind me of my brother . . ." Tarrlok says, not even realizing that the man in front of him is his brother.

Amon flinches at the words at first, but doesn't make it obvious . . . at least that's what he thinks. Azula catches it in the corner of her golden eye.

However, the firebender stays silent and doesn't mention it . . . not yet anyways.

"Enough. I need you to continue being one of the council members and find out what they plan on doing and whatever else they know. I want to know all information that you find out, understand?" Amon says as he turns his back on Tarrlok and faces the broken window.

Tarrlok, however, recognizes the broken window, "Where did you find this . . . ?"

Amon stays silent and just by a look towards Azula; Azula knows that Amon wants Tarrlok out of the room . . . now.

The firebender steps in front of Tarrlok's view of the window and she pushes him out of the room.

Tarrlok tries protesting, but Azula doesn't listen or care. She continues to push him out and shortly she sends Equalist to bring Tarrlok back to his home while she goes to take care of some business with Amon.

The Firebending Princess walks back into the room and asks with a raised eyebrow, "Who is Tarrlok to you, Amon?"

"Leave, now, Azula." Amon hisses at her.

Azula rolls her golden eyes and then she smirks when an idea pops into her head, "Oh wait . . . you're actually a waterbender . . . you're a bloodbender . . . Tarrlok is a waterbender . . . what am I missing? Oh . . . you know, when he said you reminded him of his brother, you flinched . . . aww, are you his brother?"

"Enough Azula, get out!" Amon snaps and Azula just smirks, "Does he know?"

"If you don't leave you'll regret it." Amon yells, but the firebender ignores him and continues on, "Like I told you a long time ago, I know everything about you. I know your deepest, darkest secrets. I even know your father is-"

Before Azula could finish her sentence, Amon bloodbends Azula and he twists her insides. The firebender cries out in pain while Amon says through his teeth in a hiss, "I told you to stop and leave or you'll regret it."

And with that, Amon lifts Azula up off the ground and easily flings her out of the room and slamming her against of one of the hallway walls.

Before Azula go jump to her feet and fight back, Amon slams the door shut and huffs as he listens to Azula bang on the door and yell.

"She is one hell of a partner who will shortly be turned into nothing by the time of next week. Once I attack at the tournament and strip everyone's bending, I'll have no more use of her once the Avatars' bending is gone and I'll end her once and for all." Amon mumbles to himself and lets out a sigh.

The masked man then returns to his desk and begins going over whatever plans he has for the attack . . . for the final battle against the good and the bad. The Avatars against the Equalist. Nonbenders against Benders.

Amon against Korra.

* * *

**Well, that's it guys! I really hope you liked it!**

**This chapter actually took me forever to write because every time I wrote it I didn't like how it turned out, but this is what I got at the end, so I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

****Thank you everyone who has been reviewing/favoriting/reading and following my story, love you guys and I really appreciate it! :D****

* * *

**Tarrlok is now a free man and he is back working as a Councilman and working for Amon . . . what's going to happen next?**

**Will Lin be able to find some kind of evidence against him to put him away in prison for the Equalist attack on City Hall?**

**Azula and Amon are not liking each other one bit, can the two go much longer without losing all control?**

**Only one week away until the final battle . . . is the Gaang ready? Is Amon, Azula and the Equalist ready? _Is the city and world ready_?**

**Find out in the next chapters!**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	41. Chapter 41

**Heey everyone, I'm really sorry for the slow updates! I'll try to update faster! So, on the other hand, this is chapter 41 of my Avatar story; I hope you like it! :D**

**Thank you everyone who is and has been reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story; I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 41-

***With Korra and Aang.***

The two Avatars slowly walk back towards where Tenzin, Mako, Toph and Katara are waiting. The four of them are talking about Korra and the Avatar State, but that's when Toph feels footsteps walking towards them and she says, "Welcome back, _Avatars_."

Mako's head shoots up and his eyes lock with Korra's. His bright amber eyes stare into Korra's crazy, wild, ocean blue eyes and it seems neither one of them could break the eye contact.

Everyone stares at Korra and Aang and Korra sighs, "Um . . . hi?" Mako stands up and stands in front of Korra, "Are you alright?"

Korra slowly nods her head and manages a small smile on her face, "Better now; Aang and I talked . . . it helped."

Aang looks at his son, Tenzin and says, "Whatever questions you have, we can answer now."

Tenzin nods his head and stands up. He looks at Korra and gently asks, "What happened to you? What happened while you were trying to unlock and master the Avatar State?"

Korra shakes her head, "I want everyone to be here when I explain . . . so I don't have to repeat it again later."

Tenzin nods his head in agreement and then as if it is on cue, the rest of the Gaang walks over to them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Bolin happily asks with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Everything okay?" Asami asks when she sees the sad looks on her friend's faces.

Toph sighs, "Sit down, all of you."

Uncle Iroh walks out of the house and over to them with a cup of tea in his hand. He watches as everyone takes a seat on the ground and he does the same as he sits down next to Zuko.

"Did something happen?" June asks with a bit of worry creeping in her voice and a confused and worried look is on her face.

"Oh, how did the Avatar State thingy go?" Sokka then asks.

Korra winces a little at the mention of the Avatar State, but Katara slaps her brother's arm and snaps, "Shush and let her and Aang explain!"

Korra lets out a sigh and she then looks up at all her friends who are staring at her, waiting for an answer. Korra looks at Mako and when he nods she then starts to explain, "Listen guys . . . there is something you all need to know. I tried my best . . . I really did, but I-I did not master the Avatar State."

Everyone gasps and places their hands over their mouths, but Korra continues anyways, "I was so close too . . . I just had one more chakra to unlock and then I would have unlocked them all and been able to completely master the Avatar State."

"What was the last one? What was the last chakra?" Suki asks as she frowns at the horrible news of her friend not being able to master the Avatar State.

Korra sighs and looks down at the ground now as she continues, "I had to let go of my earthly attachments. I couldn't though. If I were to do that then I would have to give up all my feelings and my attachment to my friends . . . family and-and Mako and I couldn't!"

Tenzin's eyebrows knit together and his face suddenly turns a shade of a dark red color, "Wait, so are you telling me that the whole reason why you couldn't master the Avatar State is because you could let go of your love for . . . Mako?"

Korra slowly nods her head while Mako just sits there with his golden eyes wide and he is completely shocked and speechless.

"So it is _your_ fault Korra did not master the Avatar State?!" Tenzin suddenly yells at Mako and Mako's eyes widen even more and he opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Don't you _dare_ blame Mako! This was _my_ fault! Not his!" Korra growls at her Airbending Teacher.

"Well it is _his_ fault that you couldn't let go of your 'love' for him and now _you_ couldn't master the Avatar State! Now how are you going to defeat Amon without killing him?!" Tenzin yells back at the waterbender and everyone just stays silent; they are lost with words.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me? If this is anyone's fault, it is mine! Ugh, can you get it through your thick head that this is all my fault? _I_ was the one who didn't master the Avatar State and _I_ was the one who decided to turn my back on it completely and _I_ was the one who left without finishing it!" Korra yells, anger dancing in her eyes.

Aang puts a hand on Tenzin's shoulder and he talks gently to him, "Tenzin, don't be mad a Korra. The same thing happened to me as well. I couldn't master the Avatar State because of my love for Katara. The last chakra is the hardest and even though Korra couldn't master the Avatar State does not mean we can't beat Amon."

Tenzin lets out a long, deep breath, "You're right . . . Korra, I'm sorry. I should not have snapped at you like that. I am just shocked at the sudden news and I should be helping you get through this; not yell at you."

Korra stares into Tenzin's eyes and simply she says, "Don't be saying sorry to me."

Tenzin sighs then faces Mako, "I am sorry for yelling and blaming you, Mako."

Mako slowly nods his head, "It's okay; I forgive you."

"So, now what?" Zuko asks.

"We keep training for the battle we'll be facing with Amon in next week. We practice and train and prepare for it; otherwise there is not much we could do." Aang says with a shrug to the shoulders.

"Wow . . . only seven more days until the battle . . ." Asami mumbles with a sigh escaping her lips after she finishes her sentence.

"Am I the only one who's scared?" Bolin asks with a slight chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

June shakes her head and answers for everyone, "No . . . everyone is scared. We're all going to go against a man who has the ability to take away a person's bending and even though I'm a nonbender, it doesn't mean I'm not scared of him."

"It is going to be a very hard battle. This battle is against good and bad; right and wrong. This is not going to be easy and I am sure we will all struggle, but we can do this. We work together and stay together and work as a team." Uncle Iroh says with a small smile on his lips.

Sokka smirks and says, "Yeah . . . we're Team Avatar."

"We can do this. I really do think we can defeat Amon." Suki says with a smile appearing on her face and her eyes lighting up.

"And we can defeat my sister." Zuko adds and June places her hand on top of Zuko's, "We will all be okay, we got nothing to worry about."

"Except for Amon taking our bending away." Korra says with a sigh and her eyes are cold, "We can deny and pretend all we want that he won't take our bending away, but let's all be real for a minute. He can and he most likely will take one of our bending away."

"Way to be negative, Korra." Toph mumbles as she folds her arms across her chest.

Korra frowns, but stands up and throws her arms in the air, "It's true though! What happens if Amon does take one of our bending away? Or what happens if Azula shoots lightening at us and kills us like she did to Rebecca?"

"Whatever happens, happens. We will all make it through it though, together." Mako says as he stands up next to Korra and takes her hand into his.

"How about this, starting tomorrow we all start training and preparing for this. Mako, Bolin and Korra, you guys will practice your probending since that event is your tournament. Everyone else, we will practice and train. We will learn new moves and new style of fighting from each other." Aang says and everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Hey, maybe if we get lucky the Fire Ferrets will become the winners of the tournament." Bolin says with a smirk on his lips and Pabu squeaks as if he is agreeing with his master.

Everyone laughs and then Aang faces Korra and says softly, "See, we don't need to master the Avatar State to take down Amon. We have each other, we all have one another and that's good enough."

"What do you mean Korra didn't master the Avatar State?" Lin asks as she and General Iroh make their way over to the Gaang.

Korra gulps and Toph stands up and explains, "Korra couldn't unlock the last chakra so she didn't master the Avatar State. However, we still can defeat Amon without completing it so everything's good."

General Iroh and Lin are speechless, their eyes are wide, and confusion is all over their faces.

"So . . . um . . . how did it, um, go at, um, City Hall?" Korra says with a half smile and she says with a voice that is obvious that she wants to change the subject.

"Um about that . . ." General Iroh begins as he rubs the back of his neck while Lin just growls, huffs and curses under her breath, "there is something we need to tell you. Tarrlok kind of-"

"I got out of jail and I am a free man." Tarrlok says with a smirk as he walks over to the Gaang.

Korra's mouth drops to the floor and she shakes her head, "No . . . how?!"

"I told you I was _innocent_." Tarrlok answers Korra as his smirk stays planted on his face.

"No . . . no you're guiltily! I know it!" Korra yells as she stomps her way over to Tarrlok and stares into his icy eyes.

Tarrlok shrugs his shoulders and mockingly says, "I guess you're wrong and I am a free man whether you like it or not, _Avatar_. Well actually, are you even the Avatar anymore since Aang is back? I mean let's be honest here, Aang was always a better Avatar than you, even when he was dead he was better than you."

Korra's eyes widen and so does everyone else's. Everyone is completely shocked that he would say something like that to her and everyone becomes even more shocked at what happens next.

Korra shakes her head and the next thing that is happening is Korra raises her hand and slaps Tarrlok across the face. Anger burns in Korra's wild, sapphire eyes and Tarrlok is now standing there with his hand over the spot on his cheek where Korra slapped.

"Did you just slap me, Avatar?" Tarrlok asks with a raised eyebrow.

Korra eyes him and she growls, "Get off this island and crawl back under whatever rock you came from."

"Or what?" Tarrlok asks, challenging Korra to do something more than just a slap.

Korra raises an eyebrow, "You want to know what I will do if you don't get off this island right now? I will bend your guilty, waterbending butt off this island and all the way back to the North Pole if you don't leave!"

Tarrlok smirks and Mako walks next to Korra, "Leave, Tarrlok. Now."

Tarrlok shrugs his shoulders, "Fine, but I just have one last question for you, Avatar Korra."

"What?" Korra snaps as she glares at the waterbender standing in front of her.

"What do you think the press or the world is going to say when they find out that _their_ Avatar did not complete and master the Avatar State?" Tarrlok asks as his smirk grows on his face and he chuckles.

Everyone gasps and before anyone could say anything, Zuko snaps, "You won't be saying one word about that to anyone."

"And if I do?" Tarrlok asks; now challenging all of them.

"Or you'll be a dead man." Toph says with a simple shrug to the shoulders.

Tarrlok rolls his ice blue eyes and laughs while he answers back sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared!"

"Why you little-" June begins to yell at the waterbender.

Everyone starts yelling and screaming at each other while Korra stands there in complete shock and anger burns through her body.

Korra then turns her hands into fists and she then looks straight into Tarrlok's eyes. She has had it with him telling her and calling her a bad and worthless Avatar. She is done and she is finally going to stop him once and for all. She is going to make him leave her alone.

Korra earthbends the ground underneath him, she lifts him up off the ground and then he is being send flying into the Yue Bay.

Katara raises her eyebrows at Korra, "Did you just throw Tarrlok all the way into the ocean?"

Korra huffs, but then smiles, "Yeah . . . yeah I did. And you know what? It left really good to do so."

Everyone stares at Korra and Korra then shrugs her shoulders and asks, "So, who's ready to get some training done?"

Everyone laughs then begins preparing and training for the probending tournament and for the final battle with . . . _Amon_.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter!**

**I really hope you liked it and I hope the characters were not too much out of character! If they were, I am very sorry and I do hope you still enjoyed reading it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who is and has been reviewing/following/favoriting and reading my story, love you all and I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

****By the way, I really suggest that you all read stories by: ShakespeareDoll24 and shandulah84, their stories are really good and I'm sure you would all love the stories like I do! :) Thanks!****

* * *

**Okaay everyone, so now everyone knows Korra did not complete and master the Avatar State, but the real question now is, did Korra _really_ not master the Avatar State or did she _really_ did master the Avatar State?**

**Seven days until the final battle with Amon, will the Gaang be ready? –By the way, this story still has a lot more to come so don't think the end will be coming soon ^_^-**

**Korra has finally had it with Tarrlok and she finally slapped him and threw him all the way into the ocean with the help of her earthbending . . . well it was about time lol. Now, what will happen? How will Tarrlok retaliate? Will he?**

**Find out in the next few chapters! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Heey there everyone; so this is chapter 42 of my Avatar story; hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who has been and is reviewing/following/favoriting/ and reading my story; I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 42-

***The Next Day.***

The Gaang are all outside training for either probending or for their final battle with Amon. Their all sweating and panting; they're all completely out of breath.

The hot, blazing, yellow and orange sun is beating down making the temperature hot. The sky is a bright baby blue color and in the sky through the clouds, you could see Oogie and Appa training. The two bisons are flying in the sky training how to dodge attacks and practicing their fighting skills.

Nyla and Naga are training on the ground in the center of the island; both dodging each other's attacks and sending their own attacks at each other. Nyla's tongue whips around; trying to paralyze the large Polar-Bear Dog, but Naga easily dodges them and tries to claw Nyla with her long, sharp, pointy claws.

Momo and Pabu are chasing each other on the large island, practicing their own attacks, and making sure that their speed is fast enough to escape any quick, surprised attacks.

Tenzin and Pema are inside checking on the kids and making sure they are kept busy while everyone else trains because they all know the kids are going to want to train as well, but everyone agreed that they don't want the kids part of this battle.

Everyone is on the beach training and practicing while the animals and kids get the island.

Mako and Bolin are practicing their probending moves by the pile of rocks that are planted on the beach; Zuko and Lin are throwing attack at one another and practicing with each other; Katara and Asami are training with each other; Sokka and General Iroh are training, General Iroh is throwing fire whips at Sokka while the nonbender tries very hard to dodge them and throw his boomerang at him; Toph and Suki are practicing with each other with Toph throwing sharp rocks at Suki and Suki easily dodges them and uses her fighting skills to attack back since she's a nonbender; June and Uncle Iroh are running up and down the beach while Uncle Iroh tries to throw massive flames at June while the nonbender avoids them and tries to throw in some punches and kicks at the old firebender and then there is Aang who is looking for Korra.

Aang is walking around the entire island looking for Korra, but he is having no luck finding her.

Aang scratches the top of his bald head and he sighs, "Where could she be?" He continues to walk around the island, but it's official; she is not on this island or on the beach.

Aang stops by a nearby cliff and he stares out at the ocean . . . Yue Bay. Aang smiles a little to himself when he thinks about how the water is named after one of his friends . . . Yue. He knows Sokka still misses her and truthfully, they all do. Yue was beautiful and kind and she did not have a selfish bone in her.

The water sparkles as the sun beams down on it and it looks so beautiful. The water is a dark blue, but the sun makes it shine and it's so calm.

Aang bends some of the water into his hands and he plays around with it for a few seconds until he gets an idea of where Korra might be. He looks up and straight ahead, that is when he sees the large, stone statue of himself, and then he lowers his eyes to the small island that surrounds the statue.

"That's where she has to be . . ." Aang mumbles to himself then he drops the water back into the ocean and he grabs his staff tightly in his hands. Then, the airbender glides in the peaceful sky and towards The Avatar Aang's Memorial Island.

***With the Gaang.***

Mako throws a large fire kick at Bolin, but Bolin slides to the side and dodges it then he lifts two earth disks and flings them at his brother.

Both of the rock disks slam into Mako's stomach, which sends him flying into the ocean. Bolin holds back his laughter and runs over to Mako to help him up and out of the cold water.

"Thanks Bo . . ." Mako mumbles as the two Bending Brother's walk back to shore.

Bolin bites back his laughter and manages to choke out, "No-no problem, bro."

"Hey . . . do you know where Korra is? Shouldn't she be practicing our probending moves with us?" Bolin asks as he gets into his fighting stance again.

Mako shrugs his shoulders and sighs, "She _should_ be here, but she's not. Yet again though, when is she ever on time for practice?"

Now Bolin shrugs his shoulders and looks down as he waits for his brother to get in his fighting stance, "Yeah . . . I guess you're right. Do you think she's okay?"

Mako nods his head sharply, "Yeah . . . she has to be. Besides, she's my girlfriend . . . I would know if she's not . . . right?"

"Yeah I guess, but it's Korra we're talking about. She never talks about how she feels to anyone just like you don't like talking to people about how you feel." Bolin points out before throwing a rock at Mako, which he easily dodges and throws a flame back at him.

"True . . . but I-I'm sure she's fine, Bo. Korra's strong, brave, independent, smart and beautiful . . ." Mako begins to say as he ducks when a sharp rock is sent flying at him.

"Yeah, but she's also just a teenage girl, Mako." Bolin says with a sigh then makes two rocks into rock disks and then throws them at Mako.

Mako thinks about what Bolin said and then he sighs, "You're right . . . I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Bolin chuckles then says, "Yeah, but I think Korra already knows that, don't you remember how you two met? You both hated each other."

Mako smirks at the memory and then he continues to throw hot, red, orange and yellow flames at his younger brother.

**. . .**

Katara and Asami are practicing on the beach and very closely near the water. Katara's feet are in the water, but she is not too far in, the water does not even cover her entire foot.

Asami is on the sand, barefoot, and she is kicking and throwing punches at Katara, but Katara easily makes the water around her turn into ice and it blocks the attacks.

Katara lifts the water around her and then turns the water into ice and flings them at Asami.

Asami dodges most of them, but one ice dagger slices her arm and blood starts to leek from the cut.

Katara instantly drops all the water in her hands and she rushes over to Asami, "Oh my spirits, I am so, so sorry, Asami! I didn't mean to do that! Are you okay?!"

Asami chuckles and nods her head, "Yeah, Katara, I'm fine; it was just a little slice, no big deal."

Katara frowns when a memory starts to appear before her eyes and Asami cocks her head to the side in confusion, "What's wrong, Katara? I'm fine if that's what you're worried about."

Katara shakes her head and tries to snap out of the flashback that she reliving, "Oh, I'm fine . . . I was just remembering something that happened awhile ago."

"What happened?" Asami asks as she watches Katara bend some water around her tan hands and starts to heal her cut, "Awhile ago Toph and I got into a fight and I hurt her . . . badly. I just hate it when I lost control and I end up hurting someone."

The nonbender shakes her head and softly says, "Katara, we're practicing for a huge war and I'm sure during the actual battle I'm going to get more cuts and much more blood than this little cut. It happens, you didn't mean to hurt me and it doesn't even hurt and plus you're a waterbender so you could heal me anyways."

Katara smiles at Asami and she says in a quiet voice, "I'm really glad that I met you, Asami. You're an amazing friend."

Asami shrugs her shoulders and says with a smile, "Same here, Katara. So, should we get back to training?"

The waterbender nods her head and then the two girls get back into their fighting stances and begin to fight again.

**. . .**

Sokka and General Iroh are near the end of the beach all the way to the left of the island. The firebender and nonbender are surprisingly in an even match because Sokka's fighting skills are very good and General Iroh's firebending is very powerful.

Hot red flames are being whipped at Sokka, but Sokka ducks and dodges the attacks and then sends his boomerang at the General.

The boomerang disappears out of view so General Iroh smirks and says, "Is that boomerang supposed to save you here?"

Sokka eyes the General and then yells, "Boomy always comes back!"

"Boomy? Are you being serious right now?" General Iroh asks with a raised eyebrow and it's obvious that he's trying to fight back a laugh.

"Yes, Boomy and Boomy always comes back." Sokka says proudly and then almost on cue, his boomerang comes flying back towards them and hits General Iroh on the back of his head, hard.

General Iroh falls on the soft, hot sand face first while the boomerang falls down on the sand next to the General.

Sokka laughs and then picks up his boomerang and smiles down at the General, "So . . . how's it going, General?"

General Iroh shoots him a look then he jumps to his feet, "Ha, ha, very funny, Sokka." Sokka continues to smirk at the General, but that's when General Iroh shoots a surprised fire punch out of his knuckles. The fire aims straight at Sokka and since he isn't a bender he doesn't have anything to protect him with.

Sokka ducks immediately and then kicks the back of General Iroh's knee, which sends him flying to the ground. General Iroh kicks powerful flames at Sokka and this time Sokka is having a hard time dodging the attacks.

"Hey, watch it!" Sokka yells out, but General Iroh just smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "You started it."

Sokka eyes the General before the two once again go at it. The General kicks massive amount of flames at Sokka and when he sees Sokka a bit shaky, he calls out to the nonbender, "Oh come on, Sokka! Where's your game?"

Sokka frowns and then grabs the General's arm and twists it behind his back, "Well you could go a bit easier and make your firebending a bit less scary and dangerous!"

The General head-butts Sokka so Sokka releases his arm and then General Iroh firebends two large flames at Sokka, which is barely dodges, "Do you think Amon is going to go easy on you? Do you think the Equalist that are going to attack us are going to go easy on you?"

Sokka frowns at the thoughts of a billion nonbenders and Equalist that have gloves and Kali Sticks that could electrocute you all coming after him, "Um . . . I'm guessing the answer to that question is a no?"

The General rolls his golden eyes and then continues to firebend at Sokka and Sokka just sighs and continues to dodge the attacks and continues to practice his fighting skills.

**. . .**

Right now, face to face, Lin and Zuko are staring down each other. Both of them inches away from each other; waiting for the other person to strike first.

The earthbender and the firebender stay perfectly still as his golden eyes stare into her dark grey ones. Lin licks her lips and hisses, "Well? Are you going to attack, _Fire-Lord_?"

Zuko gives her a look before hisses out, "Oh come on, _Chief _I insist you go first; go ahead, strike your first move, Beifong."

The earthbender smirks and shakes her head, "No . . . I think I'll let you, I mean, you need more practice than I do anyways."

"Excuse me?" Zuko asks with his eyebrow raised.

Lin shrugs her shoulders and replies, "What? It's true; I am way stronger than you."

"I'm the Fire-Lord and have you ever read about all the stories we've been through? I could beat you any day and I know I could beat Amon and his stupid Equalist as well." Zuko says with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh, you think so? You think you could beat a man who can take away someone's bending? Listen, tough guy, sorry to break it to you, but you wouldn't be able to do anything without your bending." The earthbender says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Zuko chuckles, "And you would be? You're the same way; without your bending you wouldn't be able to do anything either!"

"Please, at least I could fight without using my bending! Besides, we all know I'm much stronger than you are, I do take after my mother you know." Lin says with a smirk and a small chuckle.

"Oh, so you're telling me that your 'mother' never told you any stories that we've been through? I beat all those bad people so beating you would be a piece a cake if I beat my own father!" Zuko yells with an annoyed look on his face.

Lin raises an eyebrow and says with a mocking tone, "Well last time I checked Aang beat your father, you couldn't capture the Avatar on your own and all those bad guys to beat you had help with!"

Zuko does not realize it yet, but Lin is trying to provoke him. She knows that Amon or Azula will do the same exact thing so she's preparing him even though she knows he is about to break in just a few more minutes.

"Take that back, Lin!" Zuko yells; he and Lin always had a weird friendship. She always thought she was tougher than he was since the first day she met him and she wants him to be afraid of her. She always mocks him or starts with him and he does the same, he always shoots remarks back at her. The two were quite good friends when they weren't trying to either kill each other or make fun of each other so the other one looks stronger or better.

"Why don't you _make_ me, Fire-Lord?" Lin says; that is it . . . she knows she got him just where she wants him to be.

Beifong can see the smoke releasing from his knuckles and she could tell he is going to explode.

Then, it all happens. Zuko swings a fire punch at Lin, but she easily ducks under it and earthbends the ground underneath him, which sends him flying into a large rock that is on the end of the beach.

"Oops?" Lin says with a smirk and Zuko just growls before jumping back to his feet, sending fire kicks and punches at Lin. Lin dodges every single one of them, and she always manages to get the upper hand and send him into the sand or into a rock.

Zuko huffs in annoyance, "Oh come on!"

Lin then earthbends him legs to the ground and he can no longer move; of course that gets him even more mad and frustrated.

"Lin, let me go, now!" Zuko yells, but Lin just laughs, "You completely fell for it!"

"Fell more what exactly?" The firebender then asks with his eyebrow raised.

Lin crosses her arms across her chest and smirks, "All those things I said to you before was to get you angry. Did you see what happened? You got angry and you attacked, but you weren't thinking straight. All that fire inside of you was just coming out and you weren't controlling any of it."

"What are you trying to say, Beifong?" Zuko asks as he huffs and tries to get out of the rocks that are pinning his feet to the ground so he cannot move.

"What I am trying to say is that, what do you think is going to happen when you fight Amon, the Equalist . . . or Azula?" Lin sighs, "They are going to try to provoke you, make you angry, make you unable to control yourself and then when you least expect it because you're too angry and out of control, they'll attack and most likely kill you like I could just have done if I wanted to."

Zuko looks at the ground, "You're right, Lin. I let my anger get the best of me. When you said all of those things I wasn't thinking and then I just unleashed everything without even trying to come up with a plan or strategy."

Lin releases him and says with a shrug to the shoulder, "Eh, you'll get over it. We just need to practice more."

"Yeah, but we all know you need the most practice out of all of us. I mean come on, have you seen how you fight?" Zuko says mockingly, trying to provoke Lin like she just did to him, but a different outcome happens in this situation.

Lin just sighs and shakes her head, "Zuko-" she tries to say, but Zuko just continues on, "I mean it's so embarrassing watching you try to fight when you clearly have no clue what you're doing. Don't you agree? Oh, and the way you attack-" And before he could finish his thought, Lin sends him flying into the ocean with just one kick of her earthbending.

Lin just shakes her head and folds her arms back across her chest, "He will just never learn, will he?"

**. . . **

Suki dodges every single attack Toph throws at her since she is one of the _best_ Kyoshi warriors so she is good at fighting and she is very skilled.

Toph concentrates on her movements and where her opponent is so she could attack; even with plenty of experience, Toph knows she needs to be _prefect_ since she is blind and Amon is very, very strong.

"How you feeling, Toph?" Suki calls out to her best friend as she sees Toph's eyebrows knit together as Toph is sending rocks at her.

"Fine." Toph mumbles before throwing a very pointy rock at Suki where her left eye just barely dodges.

"Um . . . you sure?" Suki asks with an unsure voice as she bites her lower lip.

"Yes! Why do you keep asking me that?!" Toph finally snaps as she continues to bend the large rocks that are on the top of the island and sends them flying down to the beach towards Suki.

Suki's eyes widen as she jumps to the side so she is not crushed by the large, very heavy rock.

"Um, oh I don't know, maybe because you're trying to kill me here?" Suki asks sarcastically, but Toph does not even realize it.

"Ugh, what are you trying to say, Suki?!" Toph yells and then huffs as she turns her head the other way.

"What is wrong, Toph?" Suki asks gently, but keeps her distance so she doesn't get wacked in the face with a pointy rock.

"Nothing . . ." Toph mumbles as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Tell me." Suki says and Toph just sighs, but answers, "None of you realize how frustrating it is to be blind and not be able to see!"

Suki raises her eyebrows in complete shock and confusion. Not once as Toph ever complained about not being able to see and now all of a sudden she is . . . why?

"Toph-" Suki begins, but Toph cuts her off, as if she is reading her mind, "Let me guess, you're wondering why all of a sudden I'm bringing this up?"

Suki slowly nods her head and Toph explains with a huff, "Well for starters, I am an earthbender, not a sandbender! Yeah, I could see a little, but it is sort of harder and different. We can't practice on the island because the animals are so we're on the beach and you know what, I'm feeling and listening to everyone practice and then there is me. I can't see, Suki, so what makes any of you think I could be any help in this battle?"

Suki stays silent as Toph continues to let everything out, "Yeah I know I am probably the best earthbender there is because I'm blind and I'm still amazing and strong and cocky, but Amon can take away someone's bending in a blink of an eye! What happens if one of you guys are in danger and by the time I sense it it's too late?! I'm blind, Suki, how am I supposed to help! Also, don't you realize it makes me feel so-so useless and not complete! I don't know what any of you guys look like and you know what, sometimes I think Sokka's really a girl who's trying to pretend to be a guy! I can't be too sure of anything because I can't see! None of you understand and none of you will be able to stop Amon from attacking me when I'm weak!"

"Toph, we're always going to be by your side; we'll protect you and for Sokka . . . I am pretty sure he's a guy." Suki says with a half, sad smile.

Toph huffs and then gets back in her fighting stance, "I need to make sure I'm strong enough and I definitely don't want Azula getting one over me."

"Don't worry, Toph we're all going to be okay. We're Team Avatar; we always beat the bad guys." Suki says with a smile and then starts throwing punches and kicks.

"Yeah, but that's the thing, Suki. These people aren't 'bad' guys . . . they're just normal people who can't bend and they were tricked into Amon's plans." Toph says as she dodges Suki's fighting attacks and sends rocks at her in different directions.

"Yeah . . . you're right." Suki says slowly and then Toph mumbles, "Let's get back to training."

**. . .**

June licks her dark, crimson lips as she watches Uncle Iroh's every move. He circles June as her mysterious, dark eyes never leave his golden ones. She keeps herself in her fighting stance at all times and waits for him to make a move.

"You look very cautious." Uncle Iroh says with a small smile on his lips. June smirks, "Yeah, I guess I just like to stay alert at all times."

"Good, that's how you're supposed to be. If you're always alert then it's harder for people to sneak up on you; clever girl." Uncle says as he continues to circle her and he has his hands up in his fighting stance.

"I've been fighting my entire life so I guess I just pick up on a few things, you know?" June says before she makes a surprised attack; she lifts her leg up and goes to hit Uncle in the face, but he ducks just in time.

"You're quick." June states as she licks her lips again and smirks.

"I could say the same about you." Uncle says with a slight chuckle before shooting fire at her, but she jumps over it and kicks the back of his leg.

Uncle falls to his knees for a brief moment, but instantly he jumps back to his feet and kicks fire at her where it burns her right arm.

"Ahh!" June yelps as she grabs her arm immediately. Uncle's bright, golden eyes widen and he yells in a shaky voice, "Are you alright?!"

June smirks and then grabs his arm, twists it behind his back and pulls hard on it, "Never underestimate your opponent, Uncle." June winks, but then Uncle yelps in pain now, "Ah, ah, I'm old! I'm old! Ow!"

June gasps when she does realize he is old even though he is a firebending master and she instantly releases him. Uncle then smirks, takes June's arm, flips her over his shoulders, and slams her, back first, onto the sand.

"Ahhhh . . ." June mumbles to herself with her eyes shut, "thank you for that . . . that hurt."

Uncle chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, "Never underestimate your opponent, June."

"Oh, that sounds familiar, Uncle." June says mockingly as she stands up and brushes the sand off her, "Good one though."

"So, you ready for this war we're going to be facing very soon?" Uncle asks as they both get into their fighting stance.

June shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "I guess so . . . are you going to be fighting too?"

Uncle gives her a look like that was the craziest thing he has ever heard, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

June rubs the back of her neck and Uncle takes that as an advantage to shoot fire at her, which works because it hits her in the stomach and sends her once again slamming her back on the sand.

"Would you quit doing that?!" June yells, but then jumps back to her feet and starts kicking and punching and doing her usual fighting moves.

"Look, June, just because I am old does not mean I cannot fight. I am very strong and very skilled; I will do just fine in a fight with this Equalist."

"What about Azula? Would you be able to fight against her?"

"She shot lighting at me once . . . she use to be my niece . . . she no longer is. She's now a monster." Uncle says with a sad look in his eyes.

June sees an opportunity to attack Uncle and get the upper hand, but decides against it because she could see the sad look on Uncle's face and in his eyes.

That was a mistake . . .

Uncle looks at June and kicks a large flame at her and sends her once again slamming her back on the sand and she just lies there and moans, "Really, Uncle?"

Uncle chuckles, but was not expecting June to trip him, jump to her feet, take both of his arms and pulls them behind his back while he is on his knees.

However, while she is thinking she has the upper hand right now, she doesn't. She forgets all about him being able to breathe fire; he then breathes fire and she then tumbles backwards.

They both moan and glare at each other. June sighs, "You don't mean that. She's Zuko's sister."

"Not anymore. She lost that right." Uncle says before standing up and then helping June up.

"I thought you were the forgiving type." June says with a raised eyebrow and Uncle just chuckles, "I am, but it comes to a point where an individual cannot be forgiven."

June frowns before saying softly, "But an individual can always heal and do better."

"You're right; they can. However, for them to do so, they need to learn their mistakes and try. They need to put effort into it and try to gain back whatever honor they have left." Uncle says as he looks into June's eyes and June can see the sadness and all the knowledge in his golden eyes.

"I agree with you Uncle, but a human can always be fixed." June says before getting back into her fighting stance.

Uncle gets into his own fighting stance and says softly, "Or they can always get more broken and lost."

* * *

**Okaay everyone, so that's it for this chapter! :)**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been having writer's block and school's been very busy. So, honestly, I don't know about this chapter. I sort of like it, but not much happened in it, but I do hope you all still enjoyed it! **

****And remember, if you ever have ideas you want to share, feel free to! :D****

**So, everyone's starting to train and practice and a lot of them are starting to get closer to each other, some bonding moments in this chapter :)**

**Where did Korra go and why? What is she doing?**

**What will Aang find when he arrives at Avatar Aang's Memorial Island?**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you everyone who has been and is: Reviewing. Favoriting. Following and Reading! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	43. Chapter 43

**Heeeeello everyone, so this is chapter 43 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

****So I would just like to say, thank you all for reviewing-following-favoriting-and reading my story. It really does mean a lot to me that you are enjoying my story and that you all like it. I'm glad many of you are reading it and it really does mean a lot to me :) I really appreciate it, a lot, thank you! ^_^****

**Also, I would like to thank you all for understanding why I have been updating a bit late recently and not getting mad and for still reading the story. Thank you and again I am very sorry for the late updates!**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 43-

***With Aang: At Avatar Aang's Memorial Island.***

Aang finally lands on the large island and he looks around. It's a very nice looking island and the ocean surrounding the island is so beautiful. The way the ocean sparkles when the sun shines down on it makes it look so perfect and peaceful; it almost makes you forget that there is a war going on.

Aang starts searching the island, looking for Korra and hoping that he was right and she did come here.

Finally, the Avatar stops in his tracks when he sees Korra sitting down in the middle of the floor in meditating position. She has her eyes closed and she is sitting there looking so peaceful, but yet so frustrated.

Aang watches her with a curious look on his face and he raises an eyebrow as he watches her eyebrows start to knit together.

The next thing Aang knows is that Korra's eyes fly open; she jumps to her feet and starts yelling, "Ugh! What is wrong with me?! Why can't I just get into the Avatar State?! What am I doing wrong?!"

Aang then shows his face to Korra, but not before dodging a large fireball. Korra's ocean blue eyes widen and she immediately says apologizes, "I am so, so sorry, Aang! I didn't see you there and ugh! This is all so frustrating!"

Aang frowns as he watches his friend go crazy and she looks so angry and hurt and annoyed, "Korra . . . you need to be patient and-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to be patient! I have been being patient and it's getting me NOWHERE! I have tried EVERYTHING and NOTHING is working! Why can't I get in the stupid Avatar State?!" Korra yells and then slams her foot on the ground, making the island feel like it's shaking.

Aang, all of a sudden, doesn't feel safe near Korra because he takes a few steps back and rubs the back of his neck, "Um, Korra?"

"What?!" Korra yells, her face filled with anger. Aang gulps and slowly says, "Maybe you should relax . . ."

"Aang!" Korra yells and Aang flinches, "What?! I don't know what to say! I just don't want you to kill me!"

Korra sighs and frowns when she sees Aang actually being afraid of her, "Aw . . . I'm sorry, Aang, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so frustrated that I don't really get this Avatar State thing. I really do believe that just because I didn't unlock all the charkas doesn't mean I can't master it. I want to try to master it. Maybe I could, you know?"

Aang nods his head and gives Korra a smile, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Honestly, Korra, I think you will do it. You're strong and powerful and I know if it's possible, then you can do it."

Korra smiles, "Thanks, Aang that means a lot to me."

"Any time, that's what friends are for and I am your Avatar guidance since I'm the Avatar before you." Aang says with smile and Korra smirks.

"So, what's everyone doing back at the island?" Korra asks as she sits back down on the ground.

Aang sits beside her and answers, "They are all training and practicing. Surprisingly everyone is getting along and actually bonding with each other."

Korra raises an eyebrow, "Really? Wow, I was not expecting that."

Aang chuckles and nods his head, "I know what you mean there. I thought everyone would be killing each other by now."

"Hey, Aang?" Korra suddenly asks with a shaky voice, which surprises Aang.

"Yeah, Korra? What's wrong?" Aang asks with now a worried voice as he looks at Korra with his head cocked to the side.

"Do you think we could actually defeat Amon? Do you think he is going to take away one of our bending?" Korra asks. So many questions are running through her head right now and all she wants is answers.

Aang frowns at Korra and he gently places his hand on her shoulder, "Korra, we will all defeat Amon. No one will lose their bending and we will all make it out alive. We'll all protect you and make sure Amon doesn't hurt you either."

"That's the thing, Aang I don't want you guys risking your lives because of me! I want to protect you guys, I'm the Avatar and it's my duty to protect you guys; not the other way around!" Korra yells, once again getting frustrated.

Aang's eyebrows knit together and he now yells back, "Korra, I'm the Avatar too and I know what you're going through and how you're feeling because that's the same way I felt when I fought Fire-Lord Ozai. I was scared, unsure of myself and I didn't want anyone risking their lives for me. However, you know what? I needed them. I couldn't of defeated him without their help and they helped me because their my friends whether I was the Avatar or not."

"Then what about Azula?" Korra asks, which confuses Aang a little, "What about Azula?"

"I don't want Zuko choosing his friends over his sister. I don't want Zuko being forced to go against his sister _again_. It's not fair to him!" Korra says with a huff at the end of her sentence.

Aang shakes his head, "Azula made her choices and now Zuko is making his. He took down Azula once before and he won't have a problem doing it again. Korra, stop making excuses and let us help you without you fighting us. Please."

Korra frowns and quietly says, "I'm sorry. I'm just really scared."

"It's okay to be scared, Korra." Aang says, trying to reassure her, but he could tell her mind is already set on being scared and not going to be convinced otherwise.

"But I shouldn't be! I'm the Avatar! If I'm scared than I'm weak! I can't be weak; I need to be strong and brave for the people and for this world and for my friends!" Korra says, but then Aang stands up and says with a blank expression on his face, "Does that mean I'm a weak Avatar if I'm scared?"

Korra frowns and shakes her head, "N-no! That doesn't go for you!"

"Why not? I'm the Avatar? If it goes for you than it goes for me too, Korra." Aang says while trying to prove a point to Korra.

Korra huffs and folds her arms across her chest as she stands up and faces Aang, "I'm really sorry, Aang. I'm just ranting on and not even thinking about what I'm saying before it leaves my big mouth."

Aang gives Korra a smile and says, "It's okay, Korra. So, want to get some training done?"

Korra smirks and gets into her fighting stance, "I thought you would never ask, _Avatar_."

Aang laughs and then gets into his own fighting stance, "Bring it on, Avatar Korra."

Then with that, the two start blasting fire at each other. Since they are indoors at the moment there is no water around them so they are just stuck with using earth and fire and for Aang, air.

Korra earthbends a few sharp pieces of rocks at Aang, but Aang easily dodges them and earthbends them into a different direction, which annoys Korra.

Korra firebends at Aang with all her might, but Aang uses his airbending to make the flames go around him and avoid him.

"You know," Korra begins as she ducks under Aang's fire whip, "you really need to teach me airbending before I fight Amon. It could help, you know."

Aang smirks and uses his airbending to fling Korra all the way to the other side of the room, "Sure, but you need patience to learn airbending; I hope you realize that."

Korra rolls her sapphire color eyes, "Yeah, yeah; yeah. I know that -what was the nickname Toph gave you?- Twinkle Toes?" Korra laughs and Aang frowns, "Not funny, Korra!"

The two then laugh as they continue to bend the elements at each other and they continue to train and spare with each other.

About an hour later, the two Avatars are completely worn out and exhausted from all their sparring and training. The two are sweating and panting, but smiling at each other.

"You're really good, Korra. Great job!" Aang says with a huge smile on his face and Korra grins, "Thanks, you did a pretty amazing job yourself, Aang."

"Hey, it's getting dark; we should head back to the island." Aang says and Korra nods in agreement, "You're right; everyone is probably worried."

The two Avatars begin to leave, but then the next few seconds happen so fast that neither of them knows what happened.

Equalists come out of nowhere and there are so many of them it is hard and close to impossible to fight them all off. They knock Korra and Aang to the ground, they Chi-Block them, and they tie up their hands behind their backs. They then shock them with their gloves in their sides and then tie up their legs so they can't move.

Korra and Aang are not only weak from training before hand, but also now even weaker from being electrocuted. The two Avatars moan and wince at the massive amount of pain their both feeling and they can tell what's going to happen next.

Amon then comes out of the shadows and makes his way to the two tied up Avatars, "Ah, if it isn't the two amazing Avatars. How nice to see you."

Korra gives him a death glare while Aang just stares into the hidden eyes that hide behind the mask.

"Avatar Korra, it's nice to see you again and Avatar Aang, We haven't really been introduced properly. We never really were alone and up close. I'm _Amon_." Amon says with a small smirk under his mask.

"What do you want Amon?!" Korra suddenly yells with full anger in her voice and fire in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing really. Just to say hi; that's all." Amon says with a slight chuckle as he watches Korra and Aang struggle against the ropes that tie their hands and feet together.

"Let us go!" Korra demands, but Amon just growls and hisses, "Not yet . . . I want to have a small conversation first. This is the first time I don't have Azula complaining in my ear when I'm trying to take care of some business so I would like to enjoy it while it last."

"What are you going to do? Take our bending away?!" Korra asks with full outrage in her voice, but all he can sense the fear in her voice as well.

"No . . . no, not yet. It isn't the right time yet." Amon says as he looks at Korra then at Aang with no expression on his face under his mask.

"You know, Avatars, only six more days until our battle, excited?" Amon asks, while watching their facial expressions change repeatedly.

"Can't wait." Korra replies sarcastically. Aang eyes him, "Why wait though when you could just 'take care of us' now?"

Amon smirks, "Because I have special plans and I have secrets that are dying to come out. Why waste them now? I have different plans stored for the two of you and your little friends as well."

"You stay away from our friends!" Aang and Korra both yell out in unison, which only makes Amon laugh, "I will do as I please, Avatars."

Amon then takes Korra's head in his hands and he makes his masked face only inches from her face, "We'll be meeting again very shortly, Avatar Korra. I'm looking forward to it. However, something you should know and understand is that I _will_ kill you and I _will_ end you and your precious bending once and for all. Until next time, Avatars."

Amon kicks Aang and Korra so hard to the head, it knocks them out completely. The masked man stares at them one last time before untying them and slowly leaving the island.

Hiroshi Sato then walks up to Amon with his hands folded behind his back, "How did everything go, Mr. Amon, sir?"

"Everything is going just as we planned." Amon says with a slight nod.

"You do realize when we get back Azula is going to be extremely angry that we didn't include her on this. I just got news back that she's going on a rampage at the building because she found out." Hiroshi says with his eyebrow slightly raised.

"I'll take care of the girl, you just continue to do your job and make sure your daughter and her friends don't know you're an Equalist; is that understood?" Amon says as he looks at Hiroshi directly in the eyes through his mask.

Hiroshi nods his head and Amon then sighs, "Only six more days until this world will be band of bending. Bending will be no longer and everyone will be equal. Only six more days until the world is equalized and the Avatars will be no more."

Amon and his Equalist now head back to their hideout with smiles on their faces, but for Amon, he just continues to keep his blank expression on his face under his mask.

Now, the masked man has to arrive back at the hideout not only to go over his plans to make sure everything is perfect, but now to face a crazy, tenacious, annoying, firebending girl because some idiot told her where he went.

He sighs, not wanting to deal with her, but knowing she is going to make sure that she annoys him and yells at him for not including her on this. However, then he actually _almost_ smiles to himself when he thinks about how it is only six more days until he has to put up with her . . .

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and you liked it!**

****So, I would like to answer or maybe give you a hint or something like that to Guest's comments about the Avatar State, for Korra having a miracle for mastering the Avatar State, _anything could happen_ ;) Many things may or may _not_ happen and who knows? I guess the answer will be arriving _soon_ in the chapters, but keep in mind, miracles do happen _sometimes _;) lol Thank you for the reviews and for reading by the way! :)**  
**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you everyone so very much for reviewing/following/favoriting/and reading my story; I really do appreciate it, a lot! Thank you! ^_^**

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duh! Amon attacked the two Avatars. He's showing them he's always around and always watching; what's next?**

**The two Avatars are unconscious on the memorial island, what's in stored for them next when they wake up?**

**Next chapter should be up soon! :)**

**Have an amazing, wonderful and happy Holidays! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Heeello everyone, what's up? So, this is chapter 44 of my Avatar story; I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story; I really appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR/AND THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter 44-

***At Air Temple Island.***

Everyone is now taking a break with their training and practicing and is hanging out on the beach. They are all sitting on the sand with a small fire in front of them as they continue to watch the sun set under the horizon.

They are all laughing and enjoying the rest of the night after long hours of training and sweating. They are all exhausted, tired and sweaty and the breeze from the ocean feels amazing on their skins. They watch the fire dance around and the smoke slowly fly up in the sky and vanish.

Tenzin looks around and scratches the top of his head, "Has anyone seen Korra and my father- I mean Aang?"

Katara looks around and shakes her head, "No . . . where could they be?"

"I know a while ago Aang went to go search for Korra because he couldn't find her anywhere on the island or beach." June says with a shrug to the shoulders.

"Do you think they're alright?" Mako asks with a bit of worry in his husky voice.

Tenzin slowly stands up and sighs, "Well I'm going to go back to the house and check on Pema and the children. If they show up let me know." Everyone nods and then Tenzin walks back to the house.

Uncle Iroh yawns and slowly he stands up, "I would love to stay, but I am very tired, I will see you all in the morning. Goodnight."

Everyone says their goodnights and they hug him, and then Uncle walks back to the house to go to sleep.

Pabu crawls on Bolin's shoulders and falls to sleep, Naga sits away from everyone and by the ocean, Nyla is curled up behind June and Zuko, Oogie is back in the small house where the animals stay and Momo and Appa are lying near Katara and Sokka.

"Hey . . . what's wrong with Naga?" Suki asks with a frown on her face as she watches Naga lay by herself.

"I don't know, usually only Korra could tell what's wrong." Asami says with a sigh, "Where could she and Aang be?"

Toph yawns and folds her arms across her chest as she leans against a rock, "I don't know, but wherever they are they better make it back here fast. I'm tired and I don't feel like staying up all night waiting or searching for them."

Lin chuckles, "Same here."

General Iroh's eyebrows knit together, "Hey guys, do you think Amon would have attacked them? Or maybe Azula wanted to stop by and make sure they wouldn't be strong enough to fight in six days?"

"I-I think General Iroh might be right . . ." Mako says with wide amber eyes and panic starts to appear in his voice.

"You don't think Amon took either of their bending if he did attack them . . . do you?" Bolin asks with his forest green eyes going wide and he looks around with a nervous look on his face.

"What if they're hurt?" Suki then asks with a small gasp and a worried look on her face as she thinks the worst.

"Oh come on guys! I doubt any of that happened! They're both probably just sparing with one another and doing some more training; jeez guys, come down!" Sokka says as he believes nothing any of them are saying and is trying to say positive. He rolls his eyes and then lets out a sigh.

Toph shrugs her shoulders, "I kind of agree with bonebrain over here; I'm sure they're just fine and all you guys are just overreacting."

"Of course you agree with Sokka." Suki mumbles and Toph raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean, Suki?"

Suki shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "Oh nothing; I meant nothing by it." Deep down Suki knows that Toph has more feelings for Sokka than she cares to admit or show, but she knows for a fact that she feels something for _her_ boyfriend.

"Listen, Suki, if you got something to say then just say it already." Toph snaps and Suki is about to say something, but June cuts in, "Enough! Two of our friends are missing and both of those friends are the Avatars. We need to find them and by you two fighting isn't helping! Enough, both of you!"

Asami stands up and adds, "I agree with June, fighting is not going to get us anywhere and we need to find Korra and Aang."

"Where do you think they are?" Zuko asks as he stands up and then shortly everyone stands up and looks at each other.

"If you were an Avatar and a war is only a few days away . . . where would you go?" Lin asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I got it! What about Avatar Aang's Memorial Island? That's a perfect place to go and if you're the Avatar than it just makes it an even more perfect place to escape to." Katara says with a smile forming on her lips.

"Then let's go!" Bolin yells and starts jogging towards the water, but stops when the ocean water hits his foot and he feels just how freezing the night water is.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold and freezing cold!" Bolin yells as he runs away from the water and near the fire again where the Gaang is.

"So, how are we going to get there exactly?" Mako asks then adds, "Naga won't be able to fit all of us; should we take Appa?"

"Wait . . . where exactly do we need to go?" Toph asks with a shaky voice to everyone's surprise.

"We have to cross the ocean to an island where we believe Aang and Korra are." Asami answers the earthbender and Toph shakes her head, "Well you can count me out on this one."

"You're not coming?" General Iroh asks with a raised eyebrow.

Toph shakes her head and rubs the back of her neck, "Sorry, but I prefer the ground where I could see. I don't do water and I hate being in the sky, even if I'm riding on Appa's back. I'll just stay here."

"You sure, Toph?" Katara asks with an unsure voice and with a raised eyebrow.

Toph nods and everyone begins to climb on Appa's back, but then Asami hears someone calling her name from a distance. She recognizes the voice and her eyebrows knit together.

"What's wrong, Asami?" Bolin asks his girlfriend as she looks around with a confused look on her face.

Asami sighs and bites her bottom lip, "I thought I heard my dad calling me-" before she could finish her sentence, she hears her dad calling her once again, "Asami!"

Asami turns around only to find her father standing a few feet away, "Asami, there you are."

Hiroshi runs over to her and smiles, "Where have you been? You haven't been coming home and I've been worried."

"Sorry, dad, I've been staying here with my friends and boyfriend. We've all been practicing and training for the war that's happening in only six days; I thought you knew, sorry for worrying you." Asami says as she hugs her dad and smiles at him.

"Oh, well before you go fighting off in a dangerous war, can't you come home for just, oh I don't know, five minute?" Hiroshi says harsher than he was expecting, but he doesn't even bother to say sorry for it.

Asami takes a step back and confusion and shock appear on her beautiful model-like face, "Dad . . . I'm not going to leave my friends. What happens if Azula or Amon attack? I need to be here; I can't leave, I'm sorry."

Hiroshi's hands turn into fist, but he controls his anger and sighs, "I have an idea . . . where are you all going now?" Hiroshi looks over to everyone sitting on the large bison's back, all waiting for Asami.

"We're going to Avatar Aang's Memorial Island to go find Korra and Aang. We can't find them so we think they're there, why?" Asami asks as she cocks her head to the side and waits to hear her father's idea.

"How about this, why don't you and your friends tomorrow come by to the house and hang out there for one day? Take a break with your training and enjoy the pool and maybe show the old Avatar Gaang –the one from the past- our race track and show them our new technology." Hiroshi says with a small smile and a shrug to the shoulders.

Asami smiles and nods her head excitedly, "That's a great idea, dad! Thanks! So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hiroshi nods and gives his daughter another hug before leaving, "Goodbye and goodnight sweetheart. See you and your friends tomorrow around let's say noon maybe?"

Asami nods and with that, her father leaves and Toph raises an eyebrow, "That's your father?"

Asami nods slowly and with a confused expression on her face, she asks, "Why? Something wrong, Toph?"

"Nothing . . . your father just seems a bit . . . off." Toph says with a slight shrug to the shoulders as she leans against a large rock and closes her eyes.

Asami frowns and becomes very defensive, "My father is not off. He is a nice, gentle, kind man and he is a great father. You will realize that when you meet tomorrow."

Toph huffs, "Great, so we're going to your mansion tomorrow?"

"How did you know I have a mansion?" Asami asks as she cocks her head to the side and her eyebrows are knit together.

"I was being sarcastic, but okay then." Toph says and then Sokka calls out, "Asami, are you coming or what?"

Asami sharply nods her head and then runs towards Appa and Bolin helps her up onto Appa's back.

Toph sighs now that she's left alone on the beach as her friends fly away on the large bison towards the Avatar Aang's Memorial Island.

However, the earthbender does not realize that Hiroshi Sato is hidden behind a bush, watching her.

***With Aang and Korra.***

Aang and Korra are still completely knocked out and lying on the cold, hard ground. Both of them have bruises and cuts on their bodies and both of them are out cold. They are both breathing slowly; their chests moving up and down very slowly.

Suddenly the quiet room is filled with people talking and suddenly there is a scream, which comes from Katara, "Oh my spirits, Aang! Korra!"

Katara and then a second later the rest of the Gaang come running over to the knocked out Avatars.

Mako instantly wraps his warm arms around Korra's unconscious body and Katara kneels down on the ground and places Aang's head on her lap.

"Oh my spirits . . . what happened to them?!" Katara yells in between tears that are falling from her bright, ocean blue eyes.

The Gaang surrounds the two Avatars and June shakes her head, "They have bruises all over their bodies and they have a lot of cuts."

"How much you want to bet Amon or Azula had something to do with this?" General Iroh says quietly and sighs.

Zuko shakes his head and lets out a deep sigh, "No, this isn't Azula's work. This had to be Amon."

"How can you be so sure Azula didn't do this?" Suki asks with her head cocked to the side.

"Because honestly Azula would have either killed them or burned them. She would have burned their skin off knowing her, this wasn't her work."

"We need to get them help; they are both completely out cold." Sokka says as his eyes scan the area around them to make sure there is not any more Equalist around.

"Amon needs to be stopped . . ." Lin says quietly and Mako slams his fist on the ground, which makes everyone jump, "He's a monster! He needs to be stopped once and for all and I swear if he hurts Korra one more time I'm going to _kill_ him."

Bolin places his hand on his brother's shoulder, "It's okay, Bro, we're going to stop him . . . just six more days and tomorrow it'll only be five more days."

Mako sighs and then picks Korra up in his arms bridal style, "You're right, Bo, I'm sorry. Can we just all leave now so we could take care of Korra and Aang?"

Everyone nods and Katara looks at her brother, "Sokka, can you carry Aang?"

Sokka shakes his head, "I can't, Katara. I need to direct Appa where to go. I need to say our famous line, 'Appa Yip Yip'."

Katara eyes Sokka and she snaps, "Sokka, Appa knows where to go, he doesn't need someone anymore to say 'Appa Yip Yip'! Can you just help me carry Aang?"

Sokka rolls his eyes, "Katara, can't you ask someone else to do it?"

Katara's mouth drops open and she snaps, "You're supposed to be my brother and Aang's best friend! Now you're not going to help me carry him?!"

Sokka frowns and then General Iroh rolls his golden eyes and picks Aang up in his arms, "I got him for you, Katara. Let's go."

Katara gives the General a smile, "Thanks, Iroh."

Sokka gasps, "Oh and no thank you for the guy who is directing the bison back to the island and is going to make sure we land safely and we make it back okay?"

Katara eyes her brother and hisses through her teeth, "You're doing absolutely nothing!"

"I am so!" Sokka yells back, but then it heads up with Katara bending freezing, cold water in her hands and soaking him.

"Ahhh! Cold! Very cold! Okay, now dry me off, Katara." Sokka says as he pouts and tries to shake the really cold water off of him.

Katara rolls her sapphire eyes and walks away and Sokka frowns, "Sure, just walk away! Now I'm going to make sure we land very bumpy!"

Sokka then looks around and realizes everyone left him and is already on Appa waiting and about to leave. The nonbender's eyes widen and he yells out as he runs towards Appa, "W-wait! Wait for me! Don't leave without meeeee!"

Once Sokka makes it on Appa, Appa flies into the night sky and back towards the island to get Korra and Aang treated and healed.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter everyone, how was it?**

**I really hope you liked it, not much happened in this and not my best, but hopefully you all still enjoyed it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story; I very much appreciate it, thank you! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

****Also if you have any ideas you would like to share feel free to do so! :D****

* * *

**Poor Korra and Aang! :( Always getting hurt, but now the Gaang found them and they're going to get healed, what's going to happen to the Gaang now?**

**Hiroshi Sato, never a good sign. What is he planning to do and what does he want? Why is he spying on Toph?**

**What's going to happen at the Sato mansion?**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi, Hi everyone! How are you guys? So, this is chapter 45 of my Avatar story; enjoy! :D**

**Thank you all so, so much who has been reading this story from the beginning and continuing to read it, thank you so, so much, it means a lot to me :) I never thought this story would make it this far and I never thought this story would be good, but you guys gave me hope to continue and I do enjoy writing it :D! Thank you everyone who is Reviewing, Following, Favoriting, and Reading; I really appreciate it :)**

****Also at the end of this chapter there is an Author's Note that is really important, so please read it, thank you!**** ^_^****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER AND/OR THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter 45-

***With Amon.***

Amon finally arrives back at his secret hideout and he walks slowly to his office, already knowing what he will be greeted with.

He sighs as he makes it to his office. He slowly opens the metal door and he enters the room, but it is quiet . . . too quiet.

He looks around the empty room, but he is confused when nothing or no one is in it. Amon shrugs it off and then walks over to his desk that is in the corner of the room and sits down.

The masked man looks at the floor that is in front of his desk and stares at the same broken window that broke weeks ago. He never cleaned it or fixed it . . . he left it exactly how it is.

Amon starts looking over his paper work and plans he has for the final battle, but then slams his fists on the desk and huffs, "Alright, Azula, where are you?! Why aren't you here yelling at me for not including you on our attack on the Avatars?"

A slight laugh is heard from outside the office room and then the firebender appears with a smirk on her lips.

"Oh, so you admit that you left without me and that you did not include me in plans?" Azula asks sarcastically.

Amon rolls his eyes under his mask and stands up, "I did not think it was necessary to include you on our ambush on the two Avatars. Everything went according to plan anyways; there was no need for you there."

Azula's eyebrows knit together and anger flashes across her face, "Oh, well if everything went according to plan without me than I guess you don't need my help for the final battle in- what?- six days? Tomorrow, five days."

"Don't be ridiculous, Azula. We need your help for the final battle, but I don't always need your help. I am very strong and powerful without your help." Amon says as he sits back down in his chair.

"Whatever. You know, Tarrlok has been stopping by here a lot all of a sudden." Azula says with a raised eyebrow as she leans against one of the metal walls.

"What does he want?" Amon snaps, not looking up from his papers on his desk.

Azula hides her smirk and keeps an expressionless face, "It depends, what does he mean to you, _Amon_?"

Amon rolls his dark eyes under the mask, "He means _nothing_ to me, Azula. Now, don't you have some training you should be working on? I want perfection during this battle; I will not have you ruin all my plans."

Azula smirks, "Please, I don't need any training; I am already one of the strongest benders there are in both, the past –my present- and your present –my future-."

"I cannot have your cockiness; that will lead to problems and you won't be using all your strength and power." Amon snaps and Azula huffs.

"You have way too many rules." Azula mumbles as she crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow, "So, back to Tarrlok, why is he so important to you? You know, if Tarrlok is a bloodbender, you are a bloodbender and he obviously means something to you . . . so, was my guess a long time ago correct. Are the two of you best friends? _Brothers_ perhaps?"

"Stop talking." Amon says with a harsh tone and Azula just shrugs her shoulders and licks her dark lips, "You're just full of secrets, aren't you?"

"Yes and you know half of them, must you keep trying to find out more?" Amon says with the same harsh tone as before.

Azula smirks and she simply says, "Yes."

"The relationship between me and Tarrlok is off limits to you." Amon says and then stands up and walks over to the hole in the metal wall where the window used to be.

"So there _is_ a relationship between you and Tarrlok!" Azula yells out and lets out a dark laugh, "I knew it. Now you just have to tell me what it is."

"Azula . . ." Amon begins, "before I bloodbend your insides and make them rip out of your body, shut your mouth and leave."

Azula raises an eyebrow and mockingly asks, "Is that a threat, _Sir_?"

"No," Amon snaps and then coldly says, "it's a promise."

"Uh-huh . . . okay, whatever you say, Mr. Masked Man Who Likes To Keep Secrets Even Though There Is No Point Because The Truth Always Comes Out." Azula says and then lets out a mockingly sigh, "You're a depressing man."

"I said close your mouth." Amon snaps and Azula shakes her head, "No, you said '_shut_ your mouth'."

"Azula!" Amon finally loses his patience and yells. Azula laughs, "What? You get to go attack the Avatars without me and you expect me to not repay you for that?"

"Leave." The masked man says and before she could answer back, the door opens and Hiroshi Sato appears.

"Sir." Hiroshi says with a slight nod and then walks in, shutting the door behind him.

"Azula, give the two of us privacy. Go make yourself useful and go train or find out more information on our opponents. Find out any more information you can on 'Team Avatar'." Amon orders and Azula raises an eyebrow, "And miss out on all the fun in here? I don't think so."

The masked man's hands turn into fists and he then snaps. He walks over to the firebender, grabs her arm roughly, and then drags her out of the office and slams the door in her face.

Azula huffs, kicks the door and yells at the closed, metal door, "Whatever!"

The firebender folds her arms across her chest and she frowns. She mumbles to herself, "Jerk." Then she turns around only to become face-to-face with Tarrlok.

She smirks and leans against the wall next to the door, "Tarrlok, I think we need to have a little chat . . . don't you think?"

**. . .**

Back inside the office, Amon and Hiroshi Sato are talking and discussing plans and information.

"Mr. Sato, what do you need? I thought I told you never to show up without a warning and not anytime you please." Amon says in a cold voice and his hands behind his back.

Hiroshi nods his head in understanding, but then says, "I have information for you. We were discussing the topic on who you plan on attacking first for the fight."

Amon nods and Hiroshi continues, "I know the Equalist, our followers, you, Azula and I will be attacking everyone –all the benders-, but we need to know which person we go after first. Like you planned, we eliminate them one by one."

"Where are you going with this?" The masked man asks, losing his patience quickly.

"I think we should attack the earthbender first. I was visiting my daughter, Asami, and she was with that Team Avatar, her _friends_. I watched each of them and the earthbender would be the perfect target to attack first." Hiroshi says with a small smile on his lips.

"Which earthbender and give me a reason why." Amon says as he is now carefully listening and is becoming interested in this.

"The young girl, Toph. She is blind, young and looks weak. She has a mouth on her, but she is blind! She will not see us coming with our powerful attacks. We get rid of her bending and then that is it for her. One down and the rest of them we'll take down again, one by one." Hiroshi says with his smile growing wider.

"I know who you mean and I am aware of her condition with her eyes. However, she is very skilled because of her being blind, is she not? I heard that she can sense if someone is lying, she is a metalbender, she is a very skilled earthbender and she could sense the movements of people and know where they are going to attack through her earthbending." Amon says with a raised eyebrow under his mask.

Hiroshi nods his head, but then adds, "Ah, you are right, Sir, but however, she cannot see in _water_."

Amon nods his head in approval, "Alright then, the earthbending blind girl, Toph, will be the first to be _eliminated_."

Hiroshi nods and then turns to leave, but Amon stops him, "Sato, I want everything to go perfectly. I _will_ be banding bending and I _will_ make bending no more. Those two Avatars will be _nothing_ when I am done with them, but I want you to realize this now . . . anyone and I mean _anyone_ gets in my way and I _will_ have no problem _killing_ them. I warn you now since you have been a great help, get your daughter out of this. Asami is a nonbender so I do not have problem with her, but I'm sure she will try to help her friends in the war."

"Ah, I understand. I will make sure my daughter is on our side or out of this war completely." Hiroshi says with a nod and Amon then nods.

Hiroshi Sato then leaves the room and Amon sighs and continues to look through his papers and plans.

**. . .**

Azula and Tarrlok are standing in an empty, metal room with no windows and the door locked.

"You wanted to have a chat, firebender?" Tarrlok asks with a raised eyebrow and curious to why the Firebending Princess dragged him all the way over here into an empty room.

"I want information." Azula simply says as she cocks her head to the side and folds her arms across her chest.

"Can you explain a bit more, I'm not a physic." Tarrlok says sarcastically.

Azula licks her lips and says with her usual tone, "What's the relationship between you and Amon?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, firebender." Tarrlok hisses through his teeth and the next thing he knows is that the crazy firebending girl has him pinned against the metal wall.

Azula's fiery, golden eyes give him a death stare and makes her face only inches away from his, "You know exactly what I'm talking about and I want answers so give them to me!"

"You. Are. Crazy." Tarrlok says as he smiles deviously.

"You want to play games, Tarrlok? I love games and I am very good at them." Azula hisses and then slams him hard against the wall. He moans at the pain, but then chuckles, "You have problems, Princess."

Azula growls and she could feel her blood boiling, "Don't push me, I can get very nasty."

"So can I, _Azula_." Tarrlok says in a low, dangerous voice.

Azula smirks, "Oh, so you do know my name."

"Listen, firebender, I don't have a relationship with Amon. I work for him because he threatened my bending and you forced me to come here a while ago. Otherwise, he means nothing to me and I mean nothing to him." Tarrlok says and then pushes Azula off of him.

"Then why did you look at that broken window like that was your life?" Azula asks with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed look on her face.

Tarrlok shakes his head and looks away from Azula, "It reminded me of something, that's all."

"Of what? What did it remind you of, Tarrlok?" Azula asks, becoming more and more curious.

"It reminded me of something I shared with my family. Now, can I leave? I am a councilman and I do have a _surprise_ for the _Avatar_." Tarrlok says with his smirk reappearing on his face.

"Which Avatar?" Azula asks curiously, "Does Amon know?"

"You'll find out soon enough which Avatar and Amon doesn't know, but it wouldn't matter to him. This has to do with publicity, nothing psychical." Tarrlok says as he makes his way to the door.

Azula frowns at the vague answer and the next thing she knows, she is blasting hot, blue flames at Tarrlok.

Tarrlok ducks last minute and he growls, "You little-" Azula smirks and then continues to shoot her hot, famous blue flames at the waterbender.

Azula smirks, thinking that she has the upper hand since there is no water in the room, but she completely forgets one important fact.

_Tarrlok is a bloodbender._

Tarrlok raises his hands in the air and then Azula's body goes limp and she feels her insides twist.

"Ahhhh!" Azula shouts and tries to gain control back, but to no avail.

Tarrlok now smirks and laughs, "You are very annoying, my dear. You know, I think Amon does not need you anymore and I could just get rid of you now. No one would miss a crazy, tenacious, nasty, animal like you."

Azula growls at his choice of words, but then she gasps and tries to catch her breath. She moans at the massive amount of pain she is feeling and she tries to fight it, but she just can't.

"Look who has the upper hand now, Azula." Tarrlok says with a chuckle. However, his laughter dies and his body then loses control. His ice blue eyes widen and he is now gasping for air.

He drops his control over Azula's body and she slams against the floor with a loud thump.

Azula looks up from the ground to see what happened and that is when she sees Amon standing in the doorway, bloodbending Tarrlok.

"Enough, the both of you. I cannot have this and I _won't_ have this." Amon tightens his grip on Tarrlok and he shouts out in pain.

"This will be your _last_ warning to the both of you. One more time and I will kill you. I am done and I am way too busy to be worrying about the two of you fighting! Now, get back to your jobs and responsibilities!" Amon yells and then slams Tarrlok to the ground and walks away.

Tarrlok hits the floor hard, but his eyes widen and he realizes that his suspicion was true . . . he recognized that _kind_ of bloodbending in a second.

Azula's guess was correct . . .

_Amon is his brother._

* * *

**Okaaay everyone, well that is it for this chapter :)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**. . .**

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT.****

**. . .**

**So, I wanted to ask and tell you guys some things for the story that are really important.**

**First: I am really, really sorry if some characters may be a bit out of character. I am trying to fix that, but I am sorry for that! I am just taking the base of the show and making it my own; that's why some characters may get a bigger role than they got in the show and some scenes go differently than in the show. :)**

**Second: You know how I usually put questions at the end of each chapter? What do you think of it? Do you guys mind it? Do you want me to continue it or stop it? Please let me know your opinion, thank you! :)**

**Third: For the last chapter I know how Toph can usually sense if someone is watching her, but the thing is, the beach surrounds the island so Hiroshi Sato was a few feet away and was hiding and was not on the beach, he was on the ground on the island, off the beach. Also, since Toph is not a sandbender, when she's on the sand it's a bit fuzzy to her so her senses aren't the best. So, that's why she didn't sense Hiroshi Sato spying on her. Another reason that Toph didn't sense or notice Hiroshi spying on her is because even if she did sense him there are many people who live on the island as well, so she would have just thought it was one of the kids or someone else. :)**

* * *

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story! You all are amazing, I love you all and I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I would love to know your opinions on my story whether it is good or bad, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi, hi everyone, how's it going? So, this is chapter 46 of my Avatar story! I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you all so, so much for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story. It means a lot to me and I mean **_**a lot**_** so thank you so much! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I would love to know your opinions on the story whether they are good or bad, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 46-

***The Next Day: Morning.***

***With The Gaang.***

With only five days left before the final battle between good and evil, benders and nonbenders the Gaang is taking a short break of training and is going to Asami's mansion to hang out.

Korra and Aang are still a bit sore after the ambush Amon did on them, but they are both able to walk around and do stuff again.

At first Mako and Katara protested at the idea of Aang and Korra going anywhere and leaving the bed, but the two Avatars are both alike and they are both stubborn so they ended up winning the argument.

"We're going and that's final." Korra says with her famous pout on her lips and her arms folded across as she lies in the bed.

Mako sighs, knowing that there is no winning against the Avatar and especially not Korra and helps her up and helps her getting dressed.

**. . .**

"I'm going with you guys to Asami's house. Korra and I are fine; we feel much better, Katara." Aang says as he slowly gets out of bed and starts to get dressed into his usual clothing.

Katara frowns and shakes her head, "But you're still hurt and I'm sure so is Korra!"

"If we were still hurt than we wouldn't be saying we were okay. Please don't worry, okay? We are alright and we are all going to relax and have a good time before the huge war that is in only a few days." Aang says and then gives Katara a small smile, "Come on, let's go have some fun. I love you, Katara."

Katara sighs, but realizes she is not going to win this argument with her boyfriend so she just pecks him on the lips and says, "I love you too, Aang. Just be careful."

**. . .**

The entire Gaang, expect for Pema, Lin, General Iroh, the airbending kids and Tenzin, is going to Asami's mansion and accepting Hiroshi Sato's offer to coming to hang out at the mansion.

Appa takes the Gaang about a mile away from the mansion because Hiroshi told them if they were to fly there to not land near the mansion because he didn't want anything damaged or make people notice a huge flying bison landing in his front yard.

So, now the Gaang is walking to the mansion with Appa and Momo on his head walking behind them.

June and Zuko are holding hands, Aang and Katara are holding hands and Katara has her arm wrapped around Aang's waist to make sure he's alright to walk and that he doesn't hurt himself and Sokka and Suki are holding hands. Asami and Bolin are leading the way and holding each other's hands, Mako is carrying Korra bridal style even though she tried protesting and then Toph and Uncle are talking with each other.

Toph and Uncle are in the back of the group and Toph has her arms folded over her chest, "This is stupid. Why couldn't we just fly to the house?"

Uncle frowns, "I don't know, but I am tired."

"Wow," Toph begins, "I think that was the first complain I have ever heard from you besides you always saying you're out of tea."

Uncle chuckles and raises an eyebrow, "Ah, is that so? Well you know, earthbender, you must always be positive for you to succeed."

"But I'm not succeeding in anything right now . . . I'm walking. So why do I need to stay positive?" Toph asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips.

Uncle frowns and mumbles, "Shush, never go against an old man's wisdom."

Toph laughs and nods her head slowly, "Got it, never question an old man's wisdom. I'll remember that, Uncle."

Uncle smirks, but then frowns again, "Wait . . . I'm not old! I am not an old man!"

Toph's eyes widen and she walks a bit quicker, "Uh-huh . . . okay, um, whatever you say?"

Uncle shoots her a look and even though she cannot see it, she can definitely sense it and she just smirks.

After a few minutes go by, Sokka stops in his tracks and his eyes widen. Everyone looks at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Um, Sokka? You okay?" Katara asks her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" Bolin asks as they all stop walking and look at the warrior.

"Look over there, across the street! It's-it's _him_!" Sokka yells and points to a man.

Suki looks at her boyfriend with a confused look on her face, "That's who?"

"That man right there . . . is the . . . _cabbage man_! He's still around after all these years?! How?!" Sokka yells and his eyes widen even more.

Everyone's eyes widen from the old Team Avatar. Katara gasps and she shakes her head, "But-but his cabbages are always falling and getting ruined!"

Asami, Bolin, Mako and Korra all raise their eyebrows in confusion, not understanding why their friends are making a big deal over a man who sells his cabbages on the streets in a wagon.

"Um . . . guys? What exactly is the big deal? He's just the cabbage merchant who sells his cabbages on the streets here in Republic City." Asami says with a slight shrug to the shoulders and then adds, "Oh, and his company is the rival to my father's company, Future Industries."

"Wait . . . did you just say that the cabbage man has a company?" Zuko asks with his eyebrow raised and a shocked look on his face.

Korra nods her head and looks at her friends from the old Team Avatar, "Yeah, that's the leader of the company, his name is Lau Gan-Lan. He has a huge headquarters, which is called Cabbage Corp and outside the place there is a large statue of a cabbage merchant and his cart filled with cabbage."

"Oh, and their cabbages taste _amazing_!" Bolin adds to the conversation with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone from the old Team Avatar has shocked expressions on their faces and they are all completely speechless. They cannot believe that it started out with some old man who sold cabbages on the street now has a huge company. Also, they cannot believe that they use to knock over and ruin the old man's cabbages _all the time_ and now he has a statue!

Sokka tries to say something, but nothing escapes his lips. Sokka then cocks his head to the side and then falls to the ground, fainting.

Korra holds back a laugh while Katara and Suki shake their heads and come back to reality then they help Sokka stand up again.

After moments of silence, Sokka finally comes back to reality and screams, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

"Why are you all so surprised that an old man can make his own company and sell his cabbages?" Mako asks with a raised eyebrow as he watches his friends from the old Team Avatar freak out over something so small and stupid.

Toph shakes her head and chuckles, "You don't get it, every single time the cabbage guy would try to sell his cabbages on the streets they would get knocked over and destroyed because of one of us. We would be running from a bad guy or joking around or using our bending or something and his cabbages would always be in the way. Always."

"Aw, poor cabbage man." Asami says with an amused look on her face as she looks across the street at the old man who is standing next to his cabbage cart.

Aang smiles at the old man, "I cannot believe what's changed over the years. Back in during our time that man who tried selling his cabbages would never last a second around us. No one ever really had the chance to buy his cabbages because before they could his cabbages would be flying in the air and rolling on the ground because of us."

Asami frowns, "Aw, you guys should go and say sorry!"

Korra laughs, but then shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, I mean the original guy who you guys are talking about died years ago, but this man was a big fan of him. Lau Gan-Lan decided to make his cabbage popular and make it into a big company because the old cabbage guy you guys are talking about never really turned it into something big."

"So, you guys going to go say sorry?" Mako asks while holding back his laughter and raising an eyebrow at his friends.

Bolin smirks, "Or maybe you guys should buy one of his cabbages from him!"

"Do we really have to?" Toph says with a frown on her face as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Yes." The four friends from the new Team Avatar say in unison.

Aang starts leading the way with his friends, dragging their feet, following him over to the old man, named Lau Gan-Lan, who is selling cabbages.

Once across the street, Lau Gan-Lan smiles at Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako and he waves, "Heeeeello guys, want some cabbage?"

Korra shakes her head and smiles at the nice, old man, "No thanks, Lau Gan-Lan. Actually, we have some friends over here who would like to say some things to you."

"You see," Mako begins, "a long time ago the first owner of Cabbage Corp and one of the first people to sell their cabbages tried selling his cabbages on the streets, but they always ended up getting damaged."

"Ah, yes I do remember hearing those stories. Every time he tried to sell his cabbages peacefully in the streets of wherever he was, those rotten, young teens would damage his cabbages and ruin his cart! His cabbages would go flying into the air and they would be completely ruined! Oh if I ever got my hands on those teens who repeatedly did that to him, I would-" Lau Gan-Lan begins yelling, which makes the Gaang's eyes widen and the old Team Avatar starts to back away . . . now a bit scared of the old cabbage man.

"Lau Gan-Lan!" Bolin yells, his forest green eyes wide in shock that an old man who sells cabbages and runs a Cabbage Corp can be all scary.

"What?" Lau Gan-Lan asks with a shrug to the shoulders, "I would go crazy if I saw those teens. However, it did happen a long time ago . . ."

"Um, Lau Gan-Lan, what we meant by telling you this story is that, those teens who did that to that old cabbage man are right here. They're our friends and they came here to say sorry-" Asami begins, but she gets cut off by now an angry, crazy, old, cabbage man.

"YOU! You kids! Oh, I am going to get you all! I remember the stories now! That Avatar Aang back then and his friends were the ones ruining the cabbages all the time and now they are here in Republic City! Why'd you come here? To ruin _my_ cabbages and _my_ Cabbage Corp?!" Lau Gan-Lan yells, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"Uh-oh, cabbage man gone wild!" Sokka yells, with wide eyes as he takes a few feet back.

Lau Gan-Lan raises an eyebrow at that comment and then he says, "Oh? You want to see a cabbage man go wild? I'll show you a cabbage man going wild!"

The next thing the Gaang knows is that Lau Gan-Lan grabs his cabbages one by one and starts throwing them at the Gaang.

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

"Stop that!"

"Ow, ahh!"

"Stop- ow- it!"

The Gaang yells different screams as they run away from the old cabbage man who is now smirking as he watches the teens run away from him.

"Now that's how 'ya take care of cabbage haters." Lau Gan-Lan says with a smirk and then starts picking up his precious cabbages that he sadly threw, but that is when it all happens once again . . .

Suddenly his once steady cabbage cart collapses and all his cabbages start rolling away, rolling into the streets where the Satomobiles run them over.

As the teens run away Zuko mumbles with a small smirk on his lips, "Well, that's one way to get free cabbages."

Lau Gan-Lan's eyes widen and he screams, "NOT MY CABBAGES!"

**. . .**

The teens, with Appa and Momo behind them, ran all the way to the Sato mansion before collapses onto the soft, bright green grass.

They are all panting and completely out of breath from all the running they did and the sad part is, is that they were running from an old cabbage man who was throwing cabbages at them.

"Who knew that cabbages could hurt so much when they are being thrown at you like that?" Korra asks as she lets out a long, keep breath.

"You just _had_ to go making us say sorry to the old man!" Toph says with an annoyed look on her face.

"I cannot believe he starting throwing cabbages at us!" June yells as rubs her right arm where one of the cabbages hit.

"I say we stay away from people who sell cabbages from now on." Uncle says as he struggles to his feet and he sighs.

"I agree with you there, Uncle." Zuko says between pants.

Asami lets out a sigh before smiling, "So, you guys ready to come on inside?"

"Wait . . . _this_ is your _home_?" Sokka asks with his mouth hanging open and a shocked look on his face.

The mansion is _huge_. The front yard to the mansion has a large amount of space and next to the mansion, there is a garage that has Satomobiles and other inventions in there.

The looks on the Gaang's faces are filled with shock, disbelief and amazement. They have never seen a mansion that was this big and beautiful.

Asami rolls her lime, green eyes and starts walking to the entrance of the home. Over her shoulder she calls out, "You guys coming?"

Instantly smiles appear on the Gaang's faces and they all follow Asami into the house. Once inside though, Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father, is talking to what seems to be the butler.

The entire Gaang enters the house and Uncle shuts the door behind them once they are all inside.

Asami smiles at her dad and says after the two finish their conversation, "Hey, dad, we're here."

"Ah, hello Asami and friends." Hiroshi greets with a smile on his face, "I am Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father and the owner of Future Industries and the Satomobiles you see driving around on the streets in Republic City."

Asami points to her friends from left from right and introduces them, "Dad, these are my friends, "Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, June, Suki and Iroh. And I believe you know my other friends, Mako, Bolin and Avatar Korra."

Hiroshi smiles and claps his hands together, "Ah, what an honor to have the two Avatars in my home, welcome all of you."

"Thanks for inviting us here, this place is amazing!" Katara says with her ocean blue eyes wide and a smile on her face.

Hiroshi continues to smile and he nods his head slightly, "Why thank you, Katara was it?"

Katara nods and Hiroshi then says, "Well, I do have some business to run, but feel free to go to the pool room and enjoy yourselves. I am sure our butler and servants would be more than happy to do whatever requests you have for them."

Sokka's mouth drops open and he practically yells, "You have a pool room?!"

Hiroshi smirks and nods, "Of course, Asami will show you where."

"What kind of business are you taking care of?" Asami asks her father as she tilts her head to the side a little.

Hiroshi instantly says with an expressionless look on his face, "I have to work on some broken Satomobiles and replace parts. Stuff like that and I have meetings to attend."

Toph raises an eyebrow, but no one realizes it. The earthbender thinks for a minute and wonders if she was sensing things right . . . was Hiroshi Sato _lying_ about what kind of business he is actually taking care of?

Asami nods her head and hugs her father goodbye, "Oh, okay dad, love you, see you later."

Mr. Sato smiles at his daughter one last time and then leaves the house, however glancing at Toph quickly before he shuts the door.

Bolin smirks and claps his hands together, "Alright, who's ready to go swimming?"

Everyone laughs and Asami starts leading the way, "Follow me then!"

**. . .**

The Gaang is having a blast at the Sato's mansion. They have been there for at least three and a half hours and they are still having fun.

They ate a huge meal, went swimming, even got to ride the Satomobiles and went for races in them, sparred in the front yard, ate some more and just hung out in the living room eating snacks.

Right now, the Gaang is back in the pool and still having a fun time. Toph is lying down on one of the beach chairs that are next to the pool, Uncle is lying on the other beach chair next on the other side of the pool, and everyone else is in the pool.

Korra splashes the water at her boyfriend and he just eyes her with his bright, amber eyes that Korra loves. She laughs and continues to do so, but does not realize when Suki swims quietly behind her and dunks her underwater.

Mako then laughs, but not for long because his younger brother then dunks him underwater and laughs.

Asami giggles at the sight, but then frowns when a huge wave of the pool water goes on top of her head thanks to her friend, Katara.

Katara smirks and laughs, "Oops, sorry Asami!"

Sokka smirks and then says with a proud smile on his face, "Well _no one_ can dunk me underwater! I'm too awesome."

However, with Sokka's eyes closed while he's trying to enjoy the moment of thinking he's amazing and untouchable, he doesn't realize that he isn't untouchable.

June and Zuko double-team Sokka and dunk him underwater then everyone burst into laughter.

Toph shakes her head and mumbles to herself, "I don't get how you people could like the water so much."

While Katara and Asami are both splashing each other and laughing, neither of them sees the airbender swimming over to them. By the time they look up and see Aang, it is too late. The airbender bends the water over both of their heads and they go under the water.

It is definitely a fun day for the Gaang and it is exactly what they need before fighting in a huge war against Amon and his followers . . . and Azula.

They need a break from training and they just need to relax and enjoy themselves.

Hiroshi Sato then walks into the room and raises an eyebrow at the teens in the water who are all trying to dunk each other. He shakes his head and says, "I'm home, but I still have business to take care of. So, I'll be in my office, try not to interrupt me; I have to take care of very important things."

They all nod in understanding and then with that, Hiroshi Sato walks upstairs and to his office.

After twenty minutes pass by Toph then stands up and announces, "I'm going to go use the bathroom . . ."

They nod and mumble 'Okays' and then Asami shouts out, "The bathroom is upstairs, first door to your left!"

Toph waves it off and nods . . . not like she could really see where 'the first door to the left' is, but she shrugs it off and starts heading up the stairs.

"Dang, how many stairs do these people have in their house?" Toph mumbles when she finally makes it to the second floor after climbing what seemed to be a thousand stairs.

The earthbender now starts searching for the bathroom, but stops at a certain door when she hears something that she thinks she is not supposed to be hearing alright . . .

" . . . Yes, I understand, sir. Everything is ready to go, all the weapons are stored and now are just waiting for you or Equalist to take them . . . Yes, they're all new inventions and much stronger than the other weapons you have . . . Of course . . . Okay then I will see you at the Rally tomorrow night . . . Where? . . . Oh okay, the abandon warehouse . . . I will be there . . .-"

Toph listens by the door and that voice is definitely Hiroshi's. The earthbender is shocked at what she is hearing and when someone touches her shoulder, she almost screams.

Toph whips around, but she could sense who it is and she calms down, "Korra, what are you doing?!"

Korra raises an eyebrow, "I was making sure you got up here and to the bathroom okay. Besides, I had to pee, but what are you doing? Why are you listening to Hiroshi's office door?"

Toph sighs and then explains to Korra everything she just heard.

Korra holds back a gasp and then the two girls continue to listen by the door . . .

"-I also believe that our plan is brilliant . . . I agree, those friends of my daughters will never be able to deal with this . . . Correct, there are many and I mean _many_ weapons of these new kinds of weapons. You have nothing to worry about, Sir . . . Oh, don't worry about that, Sir, we have the weapons hidden in a very safe spot. No one will find them; just you and I know where they are . . . Just a few more days is correct, Sir . . . Well I will see you tomorrow then at the rally? . . .-"

Korra's ocean blue eyes widen and she lets out a quiet gasp, "We need to tell the others."

"Yeah, and you think that they are going to believe what we're both thinking?" Toph asks with a raised eyebrow as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I'm guessing we're both thinking the same thing?" Korra asks and Toph nods, "Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father, is working for Amon . . . he's an Equalist."

Korra sighs, "How are we supposed to tell the others about this? Asami will never believe us."

"We need a plan." Toph says with a sharp nod.

Korra bites her lower lip and closes her eyes to think, "Great, now we need a plan on how to tell our best friend that her father is an Equalist! Oh and how do we know he's an Equalist? Oh, we were just listening by his office door listening to his conversation on the phone and-"

Before Korra could finish her sentence, she feels a hand on her shoulder and she gasps. She instantly turns around only to be face to face with Hiroshi Sato.

Hiroshi raises an eyebrow and a _very_ scary look is on his angry and annoyed face, "What was that you were saying about me being an Equalist and you _listening_ by my office door, _listening_ to my conversation when I was on the phone?"

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it! :)**

****Sorry for the long wait everyone, school has been absolutely craaazy this year and a lot of finals are coming up and such, so sorry and I will try to update much faster :)****

**Thank you so much everyone who is: Reviewing, Favoriting, Following and Reading my story, I love you guys, you guys are absolutely amazing and I really appreciate it, so thank you! :D**

**Also thank you everyone who is giving me your opinions on my story, I really apperciate it :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I really would love to know your opinion on it whether it is good or bad, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi, hi everyone :) How's it going? So, this is chapter 47 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story, I very much appreciate it, thank you! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I really would love to know your opinion on the story, whether it is good or bad; thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR/AND THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter 47-

Korra and Toph's eyes widen and they both are speechless after being caught red-handed by Hiroshi Sato.

Hiroshi folds his arms across his chest and he raises an eyebrow, "You two were spying on me?"

Korra shakes her head and Hiroshi raises his eyebrow even further up, "Oh, you weren't? Then why were the two of you outside my office door with your ears pressed against the door?"

Toph rolls her white eyes and she simply says, "Because I was going to the bathroom and I thought this was it, but then I heard talking so I wasn't sure."

Hiroshi lets out a chuckle, "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, why?" Toph asks, making it sound like she is completely innocent.

"Then why is the Avatar up here with you if what you're saying is correct?" Hiroshi asks, clearly not believing one word that is escaping Toph's lips.

"Because I'm blind and I needed help seeing where I was going, spirits you ask a lot of questions." Toph says as she rolls her eyes and huffs.

Hiroshi eyes the earthbender then asks with a harsh tone, "If Avatar Korra was guiding you to the bathroom then why did you stop to listen by my office door?"

"She came later." Toph snaps, knowing that he is not believing her story, but she tries to stick with it.

Korra shakes her head and then speaks up, "Mr. Sato, I'm sorry we were listening by the door. It was a mistake."

Hiroshi lets out a dark laugh and harshly snaps, "The spirits you are! You were listening and I want to know why, Avatar Korra and her little blind friend."

"What did you just call me, old man?" Toph says with a raised eyebrow and she eyes Hiroshi.

Korra holds back the furious earthbender and eyes Hiroshi Sato, "I think we're done here."

"Oh, I don't think so. You were listening to my conversation on the phone, weren't you?! Do not deny it Avatar!" Hiroshi yells and Korra is about to say something, but Asami and everyone else appears with questioning looks.

"What's going on here? Dad? Korra, Toph?" Asami asks with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on her face.

Mako makes his way over to Korra and he puts a protective arm around Korra, not liking how Hiroshi has his face only inches away from Korra's.

"The Avatar and this girl, Toph, were listening to the conversation that I was having on the phone!" Hiroshi yells and the Gaang's faces looked shocked at this.

"You guys did what?" Asami asks with a raised eyebrow and her lime green eyes wide.

"Why were you both listening to Mr. Sato's conversation?" June asks with a confused and shocked look on her face and her dark eyes filled with concern.

Toph huffs and can no longer take it any longer, so she snaps, "Ugh, I can't take this any longer! Hiroshi is an Equalist!"

Everyone gasps and Hiroshi shakes his head and chuckles, "That's insane!"

"You're lying!" Toph snaps and Hiroshi just eyes the young earthbender.

"What did you just say, Toph?" Katara asks with wide, ocean blue eyes.

Asami takes a step towards her father and she shakes her head, "No . . . no that can't be! My father is _not_ an Equalist!"

"Yes he is, Asami. Toph and I overhead his conversation on the phone. We didn't mean to listen, but when we heard him talking about weapons and how his daughter's friends will 'never be able to survive them' . . . we continued to listen." Korra explains and Asami looks at her father with hurt eyes.

"Is this true, dad? No . . . no they must be mistaken . . . right?" Asami asks as her bright green eyes begin to get watery.

Bolin attempts to place his arm around his girlfriend's waist, but Asami moves away and her eyes become hard, "Father . . . ?"

"Asami," Hiroshi begins as he faces his daughter with emotionless eyes, "I am not an Equalist. I was discussing business on the phone, that's all."

"Yeah, Equalist business." Toph mumbles as she folds her arms across her chest and huffs.

"Wait . . . so I'm confused; is Hiroshi an Equalist or no?" Sokka asks with a raised eyebrow as he scratches the top of his wet hair since they just got out of the pool.

"We still don't know, Sokka." Zuko says with his golden eyes hard, "Hiroshi?"

"I am not an Equalist for spirits sake!" Hiroshi yells and Toph stamps her foot and yells, "He's lying! I could sense it!"

"Listen, before we all get into a huge war in this hallway, let's discuss this and not yell at each other." Suki begins then adds, "Do you have any evidence that Mr. Sato is an Equalist?"

"Guys, we heard him . . .," Korra says with a sigh, "Hiroshi, admit it and then tell us all the information you know so you won't get into _too _much trouble."

"Korra, what other proof do you have that my father is an Equalist?" Asami asks with no emotion in her voice.

"Are you saying you don't believe our word?" Korra asks her friend with a confused look on her face . . . wow today it just looks like everyone is wearing confused looks on their faces.

"I just need more proof then your word . . . that's all, Korra." Asami says harsher than she was intending to.

"You want proof? Okay, tomorrow night at one of the abandon warehouses there is going to be a rally. Hiroshi Sato said he would make sure he is there . . . is that enough proof for you?" Toph says.

Silence fills the room and Asami just stares at her father. After a few minutes go by Asami takes a deep breath and says to her friends, "I want you all to leave. I want some alone time with my father, but Korra?"

Korra looks at the nonbender and raises an eyebrow, showing her to continue. Asami bites her lower lip then says, "I want-" Asami then thinks for a moment before shaking her head, "Never mind. I'll see you guys later . . . okay?"

They all hesitate at first, but they then nod their heads and begin to walk down the stairs and outside of the house where Appa, Momo and Pabu are waiting.

Once outside Aang sighs, "I don't really know what to say."

"I do," Mako begins with an angry tone in his voice, "what were the two of you thinking?! Why were the two of you eavesdropping on Hiroshi Sato?!"

Korra raises an eyebrow and says with an annoyed tone in her voice, "Well excuse me that I didn't continue passing by his office when we heard him talking about new stronger weapons that will take us out easily."

Uncle Iroh then joins in on the conversation, "I think we should go to the rally tomorrow."

Aang shakes his head, "No way, it's probably way to dangerous if it is filled with Equalist. We cannot afford to get any more injuries when the fight is only in five days."

"Aang's right, we need to rest and train. Whatever happens during the rally . . . it happens." Katara says with a sigh and climbs on the back of Appa with her friends following her.

"So, where to now? It's starting to get dark." Bolin says as Pabu climbs around his neck and Appa starts to take off.

"Back to the island I guess. It is pretty late." Suki says as she looks up at the sky that is turning into a dark blue. The moon is beginning to rise into the night sky and the stars are shining as they appear.

The flying bison flies high in the night sky and then heads back towards the island.

**. . .**

Once back at the island everyone heads off to their rooms without speaking to each other. No one says goodnight or a word; they all just depart once Appa lands on the ground in front of the Airbending home.

Korra walks into her room, shuts the door and jumps on her bed. She sighs and places her cold hands on her face. She has her ocean blue eyes closed and her eyebrows are knitted together.

The young Avatar has so many thoughts running through her head and one stands out the most, '_Why is Mako mad at me? Why was he mad that Toph and I overheard Hiroshi's conversation? Yeah, we shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I mean really, he's an Equalist! Ugh, now I have to figure out if I should tell Tenzin, Lin and General Iroh or not . . . Why is being the Avatar so much work? Why is being the Avatar so hard? I wonder what Asami wanted to tell me though . . . she was about to tell me something, but then she changed her mind-'_ Korra was in the middle of her thoughts, but then the phone rings and she is snapped back into reality.

Korra knows everyone is probably asleep so she answers the phone and says, "Hello?"

"Korra? Is that you? It's Asami." Asami says with a nervous tone in her voice.

Korra raises an eyebrow at this and answers, "Yeah, it's me. Listen, Asami, I know you are probably confused and hurt and all that Toph and I told you that Hiroshi is an Equalist. I'm sorry, but it's true, you have to believe me, I wouldn't lie to you, you're my friend, Asami."

Korra could hear Asami sigh and then the nonbender answers back, "Korra, I need more proof. I know you and Toph wouldn't lie to me, but he is my father and I just need more proof . . . you know? After my mom died my father was and still is really the only one I have left of family, I can't just abandon him now if I'm not fully sure of whom to believe."

"I understand," Korra begins with a sigh, "I just wish I can prove to you that he is so he doesn't hurt you in the end. We also need to find the new weapons he has invented."

"Korra, I called you up here because I need to ask you a favor." Asami says with a serious voice and Korra nods, but then remembers Asami cannot see her, "Yeah?"

"I want you to take me to the rally tomorrow night. I need to see if my father is going to be there and see if the rally is true and it is in one of the warehouses." Asami says with a shaky voice and Korra could tell she is not really sure about her decision on this.

"Honestly, Asami, I was going to go anyways to see what was going on before the fight. Asami, the thing is, I don't know if Hiroshi is going to be there, he isn't stupid. He knows we're on to him, but still . . . yeah I will take you." Korra says as she chews on her bottom lip.

"Okay, thanks Korra, oh, but don't tell anyone. If the wrong person or if anyone finds out we are going they won't let us." Asami warns and Korra smirks, "Don't worry about it, Asami. Just you and I know about it and just you and I are going."

Korra could practically see Asami smiling, "Thanks, Korra. See you tomorrow night by the docks."

Korra nods, but once again realizing Asami cannot see her, "Yeah, see you there when the sky starts getting dark."

With that, the two girls hang up and Korra lets out a sigh. However, with her back to the door she does not realize someone has been listening to the whole conversation.

"Well count me in on this mission." A very familiar voice says and Korra's sapphire eyes widen.

The waterbender slowly turns around to see Sokka standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips.

"You're not going, Sokka." Korra says with an annoyed look on her tan face.

Sokka keeps his smirk on his face and he shakes his head, "No, I am going with you guys."

"No, you aren't. I can't risk you getting hurt at the rally when there are only five days left before the fight. I have seen what these rallies are like and trust me, you don't want to go." Korra says as she folds her arms across her chest and eyes the nonbender.

Sokka lets out a mocking sigh, "Oh I guess I have to listen to you . . . however, I guess Aang and everyone else is just going to have to find out that you and Asami are going to the rally . . . alone . . . without telling anyone."

Korra frowns and eyes her friend, "Or I could just tie you up and leave you in a closet?"

Now it's Sokka's turn to frown and he shakes his head, "Don't think so. Oh come on, Korra! I could help you guys! I am great at plans in case we get into some danger, I'm smart, quick, and I'm a nonbender!"

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes and mumbles, "Someone's full of themselves . . ."

"Anyways, you're the Avatar, people could spot you easily." Sokka says with a shrug to the shoulder and leans against the door.

Korra sighs, but then says, "But you're Avatar Aang's friend, they all know who you are."

"Psh, I could totally make myself not look like me." Sokka says with a roll to the eyes and his smirk back on his lips.

Korra laughs and raises an eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

"Yup, now, can I come?" Sokka asks with his smile growing wider, knowing she's going to say yes.

Korra tries to come up with another excuse, but she cannot come up with anything. The young Avatar sighs and slowly nods her head, "Fine . . . but if you get yourself into trouble, don't be crying to me or Asami."

Sokka cheers and then shouts out, "Yes! Thanks, Korra. See you guys tomorrow night! Where again? By the docks?"

"Yeah . . . by the docks when the sky is darkening." The waterbender answers back and with one last smirk from Sokka, he leaves.

Korra stares at her baby blue door for a minute before placing her hands over her face and sighing, "Great. Just great."

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**Sorry not much happened in this chapter and it was kind of short and all, I'll make the next one better! I do hope you still enjoyed the chapter and you're all still enjoying the story! :D**

**Thank you everyone who is: Reviewing, Favoriting, Following and Reading my story, I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Is the Gaang going to get along by the time the fight comes in five days?**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi there everyone, how are you guys doing? So, this would be chapter 48 of Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

_****IMPORTANT:**_

****So, I just wanted to say that you, readers, have been amazing and I really appreciate it that you guys are reading my story. I do hope you all are still enjoying the story and I do hope you all are liking each chapter. I do enjoy writing this story so I do hope you all enjoy reading it. Please let me know whatever opinions you have on it so I could improve the story. Thank you everyone who is Reviewing, Favoriting, Following and Reading my story, I really so appreciate it a lot and I thank you all a lot :)****

_**Please let me know what you think of it, whether your opinion is good or bad, please let me know. Thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 48-

***The Next Day: Nighttime.***

The sky is begging to get dark; the glowing moon is rising in the light, royal blue sky. Stars are shimmering and it lights up the night sky a bit more; the stars surround the glowing white moon that is only half-full.

On the radio, it says that in four days, there will be a full moon . . . in four days the fight between benders and nonbenders, good and evil, will be taking place. When there is a full moon . . . waterbenders get stronger . . . _bloodbenders get stronger_.

For the entire day so far the Gaang has been training, but no one is saying a word to each other. No one really knows what to say.

Everyone has different opinions and everyone is scared to share their opinion because they do not want to start a fight.

So far no one has told Lin, General Iroh or Tenzin about the possibility of Hiroshi being an Equalist or about hearing that there are new weapons that Hiroshi invented for the Equalist and are now hiding them somewhere where no one would find them expect for himself and for Amon and his Equalist.

Everyone is sitting in the living room, in silence and Pema raises an eyebrow at the young teens who are usually always talking and filling the room with laughter and voices.

"Okay, I had enough." Pema finally says with an annoyed look on her face . . . that's a rare expression that appears on the woman's face.

Everyone looks up at the pregnant woman with questioning looks and Tenzin raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Is everything alright?"

Pema lets out a sigh and then calms herself down, "Why is everyone being so quiet? Everyone is usually talking and laughing . . . did something happen? Also, that is unusual, why isn't Asami here?"

Everyone exchanges looks, but says nothing.

Lin raises an eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest, "Huh . . . something must have happened when they all went to the girl's house."

Korra and Sokka share a look as they watch from the window at the sky getting darker. They both know they have to leave and get to the docks to meet up with Asami so they could go to the rally.

However, their first plan did not work. Korra was going to say she was tired and go to sleep then sneak out and Sokka was going to just say he was going to explore the island, but before they had the chance to, Pema called everyone into the living room.

"Well just to inform you all that I sent word out to Bumi and Kya. They both will be helping us in this fight." General Iroh says with a slight nod.

Aang raises an eyebrow, the names not sounding familiar to him, "Who are they?"

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs and Lin chuckles to herself at how awkward this is going to be.

"Who wants to explain?" Lin asks with an amused look on her face and Tenzin glares at her. The earthbender sighs and then explains who they are, "Kya and Commander Bumi are your kids, Aang, Katara."

Everyone stays silent and the old Team Avatar's faces drop and shock appears on their faces.

"Kya is the only daughter and she's a waterbender." Korra says to Aang and Katara then asks, "And Bumi?"

"Nonbender." Tenzin says as he makes sure his eyes stay glued to the floor.

"So . . . are we done here?" Sokka asks with a raised eyebrow as he begins to stand up, but Pema shakes her head, "No, we're not done here. I want to know what's bothering you all."

Sokka sighs and sits back down on the long, comfortable couch.

As the minutes pass by the sky grows a darker shade of blue and the time gets later and later.

"Pema, nothing is wrong, you have nothing to worry about." Suki says to the older woman and June nods her head, "Yeah, we're all fine. We're just tired from training, that's all."

Pema raises an eyebrow and gives the teens a look that clearly says she is not buying it, "I'm not stupid. I know when something is wrong; I do have three kids of my own and another one on the way. Don't think you could lie to me and I'll believe it."

Toph sighs and stands up from the floor, "Can we just tell them so we could all leave and go to bed? I'm tired and we have more training to do tomorrow!"

The adults exchange looks and Tenzin finally asks after a few moments of silence, "Tell us what exactly?"

When the teens once again stop talking Uncle Iroh finally speaks up, "When we were at Asami's mansion Toph and Korra found out information that is very likely to be true."

"Hey, what happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Bolin says with a pout on his face and his forest green eyes filled with different emotions.

"Yeah, there still isn't any _real_ proof that it's true!" Mako yells out and Korra gasps that her boyfriend is still siding on Hiroshi's side, "Yeah, there is proof! Toph and I heard him say it!"

"Also I sensed that he was lying when he denied it!" Toph yells too and folds her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I mean if Korra and Toph said he said it what other proof do you need?" June asks with a shrug to the shoulders and licks her dark colored lips.

"Yeah, but maybe they just misunderstood what they heard." Zuko says and June slaps his shoulder, but not too hard, "You're siding with Hiroshi?"

Zuko shrugs his shoulders and says, "Yeah, he was nice to us, why would he be one of _them_?"

The adults –expect for Uncle- look at the teens arguing and they are completely confused on what exactly they're talking about.

"Guys, Zuko is right, Hiroshi invited us into his home and was so nice to us, why would he be on their side? Also Asami even said how he's a good father and person. He's just a business person, that's it." Katara says with a clam voice, but she raises an eyebrow when Aang shakes his head, "What, Aang?"

Aang lets out a sigh then says, "Korra and Toph know what they heard though. There is supposed to be a rally tonight, I mean that has to say something, doesn't it?"

"Oh, so you're siding with them and going against Hiroshi and Asami?" Katara asks her boyfriend as she stands up from the couch and places her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going against Asami," Aang begins with his hands up in defense, "I'm just saying that Asami is backing him up because that's her father and she cares about him. I just don't think Toph and Korra heard wrong . . . I think he is lying just like Toph sensed it."

"I think that this whole thing is stupid and if Hiroshi is an Equalist then we need to stop him and if he's not then we leave it alone." Sokka finally says and everyone gives him a look. Everyone is a bit shocked because that is the most mature-ish thing Sokka has ever said . . . in a _long_ time at _least_.

Before anyone else could continue with the fighting, Lin slams her foot on the ground and shouts, "Oh shush all of you! Enough! Can someone just explain what in spirits happened already?"

Everyone looks at each other and then Aang stands up and explains, "We were in the pool at Asami's mansion and then Toph went upstairs to use the bathroom. She did not come back for a while so Korra went to go check on her. However, when the two of them were upstairs looking for the bathroom they heard a conversation through Hiroshi Sato's office. They overheard him talking to someone about new weapons and a rally tonight. Some of us think he's an Equalist and others think he is innocent."

"How does Asami feel about this?" General Iroh asks with concern in his voice.

The teens once again exchange looks and then Korra says, "She's unsure. She loves her father and she doesn't want to believe he would do something like make weapons for Equalist and she doesn't want to believe he is an Equalist. She feels torn."

"Why didn't you all go to the rally tonight?" Lin asks with disbelief in her voice and a bit look of shock on her face.

"Because we all decided that we can't risk getting hurt when the fight is in a few days. We need our strength and we need to relax and train." Mako says with a slight nod, "I think it's a good decision."

Tenzin nods, "I agree with that decision, I'm glad to see you all listened . . . _all_ of you." He says the last part as he eyes Korra, which she only responds by rolling her eyes.

"So, can we go now?" Sokka asks, "I'm tired."

"Same, it's been a long day with training." Suki says as she rubs her big eyes and a small yawn escapes her.

The adults share a look, but then nod their heads. Pema sighs, "I hope you all can realize we're all on the same side and just because some think Hiroshi is innocent and some think not, it does not mean you all have to fight over it and not talk."

The teens just nod their heads and then one by one they all left the living room and they go to their rooms.

Lin looks at Tenzin and raises an eyebrow, "So, your brother and sister are coming?"

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh, "Fantastic."

**. . .**

Everyone is going to their own rooms, but this time they all say goodnight to one another.

"Goodnight June." Zuko says with a smile and kisses her on the lips. She sighs, but then gives him her usual smirk, "Night, Zuko." They share one more kiss before the two going separate ways to their rooms.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asks his girlfriend as he wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

Katara gives the airbender a small smile and nods her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Tired though, are you alright?"

Aang sighs, but then nods his head, "Yeah, just a bit worried I guess because of the fight in a few days. I mean remember how I acted when it was only days before the battle with Ozai?"

Katara nods her head with her eyes wide, remembering how crazy he went and how restless he was, "Yeah, I remember clearly. Don't worry though, everyone's a bit worried and nervous. Everything is going to be okay though, right?"

"Right." Aang says with a smile, "I just wonder how everything is going back at home . . . in our time."

"I'm sure everything's fine, don't worry about it. I know Mai and Ty Lee and everyone else is taking care of everything." Katara reassures her boyfriend and he smiles.

"Yeah . . ." Aang then kisses Katara softly on the lips, "Well I'm off to bed, you?"

"Same. Goodnight, Aang." Katara says then kisses Aang one last time before they begin to walk away, "Night, Katara."

Toph and Bolin waves at their friends and then they both walk off to their rooms.

Suki and Sokka were holding hands and Suki smiles up at her boyfriend, "So, you going to come to my room and stay with me until I fall asleep again?"

Sokka scratches the top of his head and then says slowly, "Not tonight . . . sorry Suki, I'm just really tired tonight."

Sokka knows he's lying and that he just has to get going with Korra to meet up with Asami who is probably still by the docks waiting for them.

"Oh . . . alright then, well goodnight, Sokka." Suki says with a bit sadness in her voice, but she kisses him and then they go separate ways.

Mako and Korra were staring at each other, not saying a word to one another. Mako runs his hand through his black hair and sighs, "So . . ."

Korra raises an eyebrow, "So what?"

The firebender looks away from his girlfriend and sighs. Korra folds her arms across her chest and an annoyed look appears on her tan face, "Mako, do you want to say something?"

Mako looks down at Korra and then says, "No . . . I mean yes . . . I don't know, Korra. What do you want me to say?"

"Why are you mad at me? It's not my fault Hiroshi's an Equalist!" Korra says, now her cerulean color eyes dancing with fire.

Mako rolls his amber color eyes and says, "You don't know for sure if he's guilty of that or not."

"Why are you sticking up for him? He's working with Amon!" Korra yells and Mako shakes his head, "You have no proof! You're hurting Asami on something you don't even know if it is true or not!"

Korra eyes him, her blue, crazy eyes glaring into his golden ones, "I heard him talking and so did Toph. She also sensed that he was lying!"

"Korra, you're not even looking at this from both sides!" The firebender shouts and the Avatar then snaps, "I know what I heard, Mako!"

"Ugh, you are so stubborn!" Mako yells, his rage coming out, but yet he doesn't even know why he upset or mad really.

"Why are you defending Hiroshi, Mako?" Korra asks, a bit shocked that he still thinks the man is innocent.

"He just wouldn't do something like that . . . he isn't an Equalist. Do you even realize how much Asami is hurting over this?" Mako says as he stares deep into his girlfriend's wild, ocean blue eyes.

"Oh . . . so this is about Asami." Korra says as she looks away and bites her lip.

"Korra, Asami is hurting because she now doesn't know if her own father is an Equalist or not." Mako says and Korra shakes her head, "So that's why you're on Hiroshi's side . . . because of Asami."

"I didn't say that. What about Bolin? That's his girlfriend and when she hurts he hurts and when he hurts I hurt."

Korra rolls her eyes at the firebender, "Yeah, I'm so sure that's the reason why. Mako, I'm the Avatar and it is my duty to stop bad people! He is a bad person! He is working for _Amon_! Asami is my friend too, but I have to do what is best for this city and world. I have to protect these people and I intend to whether you or anyone else like it or not."

Mako is about to open his mouth and say something else, but Korra then turns on her heels and whispers, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I need to start taking care of these people. Goodnight, Mako."

Then with that, Korra walks away and leaves a very confused and frustrated Mako standing there.

**. . .**

After a few minutes of walking Korra sees Sokka and she runs up to him. He raises an eyebrow, "What took you so long?"

"I- nothing . . ." Korra goes to say what she was doing, but decides against it, "You ready to go to the docks, Sokka? It's dark out and Asami's probably still waiting for us."

Sokka and Korra begin walking to the docks while the night sky only gets darker as the time passes.

"So, do you think Asami's still waiting for us?" Sokka asks as he rubs his eyes and lets out a small yawn.

"You better not be tired, we're about to go into a huge, crazy rally." Korra says with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her lips.

"Psh I am not tired! See!" Sokka then makes his eyes open as wide as they can and he looks like a crazy person. His eyeballs are almost popping out of his head because that's how wide open they look.

"Um, Sokka?" Korra asks with a raised eyebrow and she tries to bite back a laugh, "Can you please stop doing that with your eyes?"

Sokka just laughs, but does not stop doing it. He keeps his eyes wide and does not even blink. Very . . . very creepy looking . . . very.

The two were smiling and joking with each other, but when they make it to the docks, both their eyes widen.

"Where's Asami?" Korra asks with a worried expression on her face.

Sokka looks around, but doesn't even the nonbender anywhere, "I-I don't know. You don't think she-"

Before Sokka could finish his sentence, Korra shakes her head and starts running towards the end of the dock and to the water.

Sokka runs after her and grabs her arm right as she is about to jump into the freezing, cold ocean water. "Wait a minute, maybe she went back home."

Korra shakes her head and looks at Sokka, "You were even going to say it . . . she went to the rally by herself because we weren't here when the sky was darken. We're way passed being just late . . . we're extremely late and she left because of it!"

Sokka looks towards the city and then back at Korra, "What do we do?"

"We do the only thing we can do . . ." Korra begins and Sokka nods for her to continue, "we go to the rally."

Sokka nods in agreement, but instead of traveling there by waterbending there, Korra comes up with a better idea.

Korra whistles very loudly and then smirks. She then says, "I got a better way on how to get there."

"How?" Sokka asks, but then stops when he sees a huge, white, polar-bear dog run over to them. "Oh . . . hello there."

"You remember Naga, don't you, Sokka?" Korra asks as she hops onto the back of the polar-bear dog.

Sokka nods and jumps onto Naga's back as well and says, "I just wasn't expecting to see her and she just came out of nowhere."

"She always comes when I call her or whistle to her." Korra says with a smile and then turns her attention to her best friend, "Let's go girl, to the city!"

"Wait, I'm not ready-" Sokka begins to yell, but Naga does not listen what-so-ever.

Naga jumps into the freezing water and begins swimming to the city.

**. . .**

When they got to the city Korra told Naga to go straight to the abandon warehouses and that is exactly what the polar-bear dog does. They search each warehouse for the rally and finally stop when they hear yelling and talking.

Korra and Sokka leave Naga three blocks away so she is not see and then they begin to walk to the warehouse where the rally is being held.

When they get to the door, a very large, buff man stands in their way. The man glares at the two and harshly says, "Who are you two?"

Korra has a white flower hat on her hair, her hair is completely down, she is wearing Katara's water tribe blue dress with blue leggings underneath it and blue flats. (_The same outfit Katara wore in the first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender –Book 1-_)

Sokka is wearing one of Mako's white T-shirts and black pants with black shoes. He has his brow hair down and a hat on top of his head. He is also wearing his usual fake beard, even though Korra told him not to.

Yeah . . . the two of them may have 'borrowed' Mako and Katara's clothes, but hey, it was for a good cause . . . kind of.

"Oh, we are here for the rally." Korra says while trying to make it sound like she is an old lady.

The man raises an eyebrow and then Sokka starts shouting in an old man's voice and starts pointing his finger at the man, "Oh you listen here, mister! You will darn let us in here or I will take my cane and whack you with it!"

The man raises an eyebrow and with a smirk says, "You don't have a cane with 'ya, old man."

Sokka eyes him and then yells, "Oh that does it!" Korra sighs, but does not expect to see what happens next.

Sokka takes out his boomerang and slams it on the man's head, knocking him unconscious. He falls to the ground and Sokka smirks, "Go Boomy!"

Korra rolls her eyes and then Sokka and Korra step inside the warehouse where the rally is taking place.

Once they enter, they almost lose their hearing because it is so loud. People are shouting, yelling, screaming, cheering and etc.

"You know, do you really have to wear that fake beard that is on your face?" Korra yells out to him.

Sokka nods his head and proudly smiles, "Why yes I do!"

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes and then says, "Come on, we need to look for Asami."

"Where could she be?" Sokka asks and Korra shrugs, "Not sure, but she has to be around here somewhere. I know she definitely came here."

Sokka looks around and gulps, "Wow . . . spirits, there are a lot of people who are against benders . . . I'm scared and I'm not even a bender."

Korra raises an eyebrow at him, "Sokka . . . I'm not used to you acting so serious . . . stop it . . . it's weird."

Sokka rolls his eyes and then the lights start to dim so they look over at the stage.

White steam covers the stage for a minute before the masked man appears on the stage. Amon waves to his followers and then shouts out, "Welcome, brothers and sisters! As you all know the fight between those benders and us nonbenders are in four days! In four days we will finally be equal!"

Everyone shouts and cheers; Korra, and Sokka share a look before continuing to listen to the masked man, "We will win this fight and finally we will be equal! Bending will be no more!" He says the last time with much emotion and makes it very clear.

"The Avatars and her friends are no match to us. We have new weapons and we are much stronger than before. _No one_ can defeat us now! A new era of equality will be beginning and the era of bending will be destroyed! Gone!"

Again, everyone shouts out and cheers at the masked man's words.

Amon pauses then once again continues, "We now have new and stronger weapons! These kinds of weapons are unstoppable and the Avatars and their friends will not be able to stop them! We have to thank a special friend of mine for that . . ." Then, on cue Hiroshi Sato walks onto the stage with a smile on his face.

Korra and Sokka gasp at the sight of Hiroshi Sato standing on the stage, next to Amon, smiling and waving.

Sokka whispers more to himself than anyone else, but Korra hears him and agrees with him, "Oh no . . ."

Korra tugs on Sokka's beard and says, "Come on, we need to find Asami. I think I may know where she is."

Sokka nods and follows the Avatar as Korra drags him around the place and they both sneak backstage.

"You think she's back here?" Sokka asks with a raised eyebrow and Korra shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe."

"Oh, so you don't know? Wait . . . do you even have a plan?!" Sokka yells, but Korra instantly shushes him, "Shush! And no, I go with the flow, I do things last minute and on the spot, I was kind of hoping you would think of something since you're the thinker and planner of the group."

Sokka rolls eyes, but then starts thinking of a way out of here in case they are caught.

They search backstage and then they finally find the nonbender tied up to a chair with a rag in her mouth.

The two friends gasp and they rush over to their friend. "Asami!" Korra and Sokka yell out to the girl in unison.

Asami tries telling them something, but by the time Korra takes the rag out of her mouth it's too late.

"It's a trap!" Asami yells, but as Korra and Sokka realize what she says, two Equalists appear with electrified gloves on their hands.

"Oh . . . this is a trap I'm guessing." Sokka says slowly and gulps, "Great. You know, you should just give us hints if you're just going to come out of nowhere and attack us."

"You think we would leave the girl tied to a chair, knowing the Avatar would come and not plan to attack?" One of the Equalist say with a dark chuckle and Sokka eyes them, "Psh, don't have to be sarcastic, that is my job thank you very much!"

Korra rolls her eyes and then sends a large blast of fire at the Equalist, making them stumble backwards a little.

"You get Asami out of here, I got them!" Korra shouts and Sokka hesitates at first, but then gives in once Korra sends him a death look.

Sokka begins untying Asami as quickly as possible and Korra continues dodging the Equalist's attacks and sending massive amount of hot flames at them.

Once Asami is untied she looks at Sokka and gives him a questioning look, "You got a plan to get us out of here?!"

"Um . . . not really. I didn't have time to think! I'm still thinking!" Sokka says then looks around for ideas.

Asami sighs and the two watch Korra duck and attack as fast as she can. Sweat dripping from her forehead and then Sokka sees the machines in the corner of the room.

"I got it!" Sokka shouts then takes out his boomerang. He throws his boomerang at the machines, which immediately break and steam starts coming out of it.

"Korra!" Sokka yells out, "Bend the steam so they can't see us and then we all run!"

The waterbender gives him a sharp nod and then bends the steam around her enemies and it covers the room so no one could see anything.

"Hey, where'd they go?!" One of the Equalists yells out.

Korra, Sokka and Asami then make a run for it. They race to the exit and then when they make it to the main door they slow down and try to look like normal people.

The three friends then walk out of the warehouse slowly and then shut the door quickly. The three of them take deep breaths of fresh air and sigh.

"Ugh . . . that was close." Sokka moans and then looks at the two girls, "Back to the island?"

"Please." Both girls reply in unison. They all start walking back to where Naga is and moments later, they are on Naga's back and on their way back to the island.

"So, care to explain what exactly happened tonight?" Sokka asks Asami with a raised eyebrow.

Asami sighs, "Well first off, thanks for saving me back there. Second, I was pretending to be sleeping at first and then my dad checked on me then left. I then came to the docks and you both weren't there so I decided to go to the rally by myself. Of course my father had two people following me and watching me so once I was there they tied me up and dragged me backstage. I saw Amon . . . he stared at me for a minute . . . he's so creepy."

"He knew we were going to come." Korra mumbles more to herself than anyone else even though they both heard her.

"Korra, we're all fine now though." Asami begins, but Korra answers back with silence. Asami sighs then adds, "You were right . . . so my father is an Equalist."

"I'm sorry." Korra whispers, but Asami can tell she is lost in thought.

Sokka and Asami share a sad look and then Sokka says, "Korra, you didn't fail if that's what you are thinking."

"I did, Sokka. Amon was right there and instead of staying there and fighting, I left." Korra says coldly.

"Korra, if you would have stayed then Amon and all those nonbenders- all those people would have attacked you. You would have been ripped apart." Asami tries to reason with the Avatar, but Korra just answers with a shrug to the shoulders.

The rest of the ride back to the island is silent. Nothing being heard besides the three –plus Naga's- breathing.

Finally, they all arrive back to the island. Korra quickly takes Naga back to the small house where the animals stay and then she walks back to the main house where Sokka and Asami are waiting for her.

"Hey . . . you okay, Korra?" Asami asks and Korra nods her head slowly, "Yeah."

The three friends then walk up to the door, but Korra stops when she sees a newspaper on the ground in front of the door with a picture of her on the front of it.

Sokka raises an eyebrow at the newspaper in Korra's hands, "Huh . . . that's weird. The newspaper doesn't usually come at this time; they usually come in the morning."

Korra looks at the date of the paper and sees it is for tomorrow. It's tomorrow's newspaper.

The three of them then look at the title and gasp at it. There is a picture of Korra and Aang on the front and the title on the top reads:

'_**AVATAR KORRA FAILS THE CITY AND THE WORLD. BOTH AVATARS FAIL TO MASTER THE AVATAR STATE.'**_

The rest of the article about it explains how when there are only a few days left until the fight, the Avatars has failed in mastering the Avatar State when that could have been the only thing that let them win the fight. Korra, however, does not continue reading the rest of it as she stares at the ground, clenching the newspaper in her hands.

There is only one person who would make this the front cover of the newspaper and then let Korra be the first one to read it . . .

_Tarrlok_.

* * *

**Alrighty then everyone, that's it for this chapter :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story!**

**Thank you everyone so, sooooo much for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading my story, I very much appreciate it, a lot! So thank you! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, whether it is good or bad, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi there, so this is chapter 49 of my Avatar story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who is/has been reviewing, following, favoriting and reading my story, I really do appreciate it, thank you! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

***Also I would like to say sorry for all the late updates, I have been having writer's block lately and school has been busy. I'm really sorry and I'll try to update quicker, thanks for understanding! :)***

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR/AND THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter 49-

Korra is staring down at the ground with the newspaper tightly in her grip of her hand. She is beyond furious. Korra thinks it over and over in her head how one man could be so evil and cruel that he would do something like _this_ just to torment her.

Well now Korra knows one true fact . . . she _hates_ Tarrlok. Usually she doesn't use the word 'hate', but she can't help but feel hatred towards Tarrlok.

Asami and Sokka exchange a look and then the two of them turn to face Korra with a worried expression on both their faces.

"Um, Korra? You okay there?" Sokka asks with a raised eyebrow and says with a nervous and shaky voice.

"What's the article say, Korra?" Asami asks as she bites her lower lip and takes a step back when she practically sees steam coming out of Korra's fists, noise and ears.

"So . . . you think she's mad?" Sokka asks with a nervous and worried look on his face.

Asami quickly nods her head and then whispers, "We should take a few steps back . . . she's going to explode."

Korra's tan face turns red and then she loses it, "I cannot believe that- that- ugh whatever he is could do such a thing! Not only is he targeting me, but also he is bringing Aang into this by saying he didn't master the Avatar State either? Tarrlok is saying that how 'both Avatars failed this city' and other stupid stuff! They are lies! Aang and I are not and did not fail this city and it's about time Tarrlok realizes that!"

"Korra are you sure Tarrlok is the one who did this-" Asami begins to say, but Korra instantly cuts her off, "Of course I'm sure, Asami! He is the only one who would do something like this and he had connections to the newspapers!"

The light porch turns on suddenly, the front door opens slowly with Lin Beifong standing there with a raised eyebrow, and her arms folded across her chest.

"What the spirits is going on out here?" Lin hisses in a low tone so she doesn't wake anyone else up since it's the middle of the night.

Lin could see the anger on Korra's face and she raises an eyebrow at her now, "Why do you look like you're about to rip someone's head off with your bare hands?"

Korra growls and Sokka rubs the back of his neck, "Um about that . . . yeah I think she is."

"What happened and why in the spirits are the three of you out here in the middle of the night?!" Lin asks with a harsh tone and Sokka then instantly starts thinking of excuses, but comes up with none.

"Uh, why are you up so late? Huh? Can you answer that, chief?" Sokka asks, now getting all in Lin's face. Big mistake.

Lin bends the ground that is under Sokka's feet and sends him flying back, slamming against a nearby tree.

There is a loud crash noise once Sokka's body slams against the tree and Asami flinches at the sight. Asami frowns at Sokka before mumbling to herself, "Aw, poor Sokka . . . I'm sure that hurt . . . a lot."

Since the noise is so loud, the lights to the rest of the house light up and Tenzin and General Iroh come rushing to the front door.

"What in the spirits are you all doing? What is going on?" Tenzin asks with an annoyed look on his face. Slowly as the moment pass his face is turning a darker shade of red, "Pema and the children are now scared because they heard a loud crash!"

"Um, just going for a, um, midnight walk?" Asami says with a shrug to the shoulders and a guilty smile on her lips.

General Iroh then raises an eyebrow and points to Sokka who is lying beside a tree, "Um, what happened to him?"

Asami sends Lin a look and says in a sarcastic tone, "Huh, I wonder what happened. Beifong would you like to explain?"

"After you tell me and everyone else why the three of you are out here in the middle of night screaming." Lin shoots back as she eyes the teen.

Tenzin then looks at Korra who is being silent and that's unusual for her, "Korra? Is everything alright? What is going on?"

Instead of saying anything, Korra just throws the newspaper at Tenzin and says harshly, "Read that."

Tenzin hesitates at first, but then does what she told him to do and reads the article. However, the airbending master reads it aloud, "The Avatar is the one who is supposed to protect the city and the world; the Avatar is the one who is supposed to keep balance and peace in the world; The Avatar is supposed to protect us people, but the Avatar we have now is doing none of that. No, we do not have only one Avatar, but we have TWO and still both of them are not doing their jobs. We have a masked man roaming the streets in Republic City and he is taking away people's bending! We were just informed that both Avatars did NOT master the Avatar State. The Avatar State is the most powerful power the Avatar holds and all they had to do was master it, but did they? No, they did not and the reasoning behind it is because YOUR Avatar, Avatar Korra, could not separate her earthly attachments; she could not let go of her love for her firebending boyfriend, Mako, the probending Fire-Ferret star. Therefore, because Avatar Korra could not let go of her love for her boyfriend, she failed each and every one of you. Now how is the Avatar supposed to beat a man who has the ability to take away one's bending? She does not have the greatest power that would be able to beat anyone or anything evil, so how is she supposed to protect us? Avatar Aang? He is supposed to be the greatest Avatar, everyone loves him, but he has come to our time and now what? How is he supposed to control himself if he does make it into the Avatar State? Whom can we count on anymore? There is only so little time before the masked man, Amon, completely takes over the world and destroys the ability to bend."

Once Tenzin finishes reading it, he folds the newspaper up and an angry look spreads across his face, "This newspaper article is way out of line."

Korra shakes her head and spits out, "Tarrlok did this! He did this and he's going to pay for it, Tenzin!"

Tenzin looks at Korra and he sternly says, "Korra, you are not going to do anything irrational. Let me deal with Tarrlok."

Korra is about to protest, but Sokka slowly comes up to them and he is rubbing the back of his head, "Korra, he's right. I think you should let Tenzin deal with him."

"Yeah, besides it's late and there is nothing you could do anyways. Tarrlok is going to do what he wants, but he isn't going to get away with it, okay?" Asami says as she places her hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra just shrugs it off and goes to go inside, but General Iroh stops her, "Korra, are you alright? You know what he said in the article is not true; you didn't fail the city or these people and these people will know that when they read those lies."

Without saying anything else, Korra just walks inside the house and she goes straight to her room.

Tenzin lets out a sigh and he pinches the bridge of his noise as he shakes his head. Lin pulls Sokka and Asami inside the house and she eyes them, "So, are you going to tell us why you three were outside in the middle of the night? I know you weren't taking a midnight walk, so spill it."

Asami sighs, but when Tenzin and General Iroh raise their eyebrows at her, she spills, "Okay fine. I asked Korra to take me to that Equalist rally, but then Sokka overheard and came with us. I kind of went off on my own though so Korra and Sokka had to come looking for me. They found me tied to a chair back stage and when they freed me Equalist came out of nowhere and attacked."

"It was all a trap." Sokka adds, "Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato, is an Equalist. He works for Amon."

Lin looks at Tenzin and General Iroh and they all exchange looks. General Iroh then asks Lin, "Are you going to arrest him, Beifong?"

Lin sighs, but shakes her head, "No, I can't. There isn't enough proof."

"What do you mean there isn't enough proof?" Asami practically yells, "He tied me to a chair and he is helping Amon make new machines and weapons!"

"Also Toph and Korra overheard his conversation at the mansion! They heard him talk to Amon on the phone; what more proof do you need?" Sokka adds.

"Yes, but Hiroshi is smart, he knows how to get out of trouble and to cover up his actions. Hiroshi will deny all of it and he will say he was in his own home making a private call so they won't care if the Avatar and my mother- I mean Toph, heard the conversation or not. I need solid proof." Lin says as she folds her arms across her chest and huffs.

Tenzin looks at the earthbender and asks, "What kind of solid proof do you need?"

"I need proof like finding the weapons in his mansion or we need a recording. The best kind of evidence would be finding the weapons in his possession." Chief Beifong says and then General Iroh sighs, "Why don't we head over to the council tomorrow and discuss this issue at hand? Maybe we could get a warrant or something useful to take down Hiroshi."

Asami gives a small nod and whispers, "We need to take down my father before this gets worse."

Tenzin rubs his hands over his face and then says, "Why don't we all go back to sleep and we'll deal with this tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." They all reply in unison and then they all go separate ways and to their rooms.

***With Korra.***

Korra is lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The words from the article are still ringing threw her ears. The waterbender sighs and closes her ocean blue eyes; she holds back the tears that are threaten to spill at any second.

The waterbender slowly opens her eyes and looks out her window. She sees the tall buildings in Republic City and she sees the large probending building. Korra stares at the probending building for a long time and she sighs, "Only four more days . . . tomorrow will be three more."

Korra stands up from her bed and leans against her wall as she continues to stare out her window. She looks up at the sky and stares at the glowing moon. "You're not going to get away with this Tarrlok."

'_I will make sure you pay for writing those lies in the article. I will make sure you regret making that decision. I am so SICK of these people thinking I'm a failure of an Avatar and that I'm failing them. I am going to put a stop to all of this. I AM going to take down Amon and I AM going to protect these people. I am the Avatar and I am going to prove Tarrlok wrong._' Korra thinks to herself.

Then, Korra comes up with an idea. A small smirk appears on her lips and a sparkle shines in her eyes, "Tarrlok, tomorrow night you and I are going to have a conversation." The waterbender stares at the ocean water and thinks about her plan over in her head, '_Tomorrow night I am going to confront Tarrlok and I am going to make sure he leaves me and my friends alone._'

Just then, Korra hears a soft knock on her door. Korra snaps out of her thoughts and she faces her door, "Come in."

Slowly the door opens and Mako appears. Korra sighs and faces away from the door as he enters. The firebender quickly shuts the door and leans against it, "Hey."

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes and continues to stare out the window, "What do you want?"

"Korra listen-" Mako begins, but Korra turns around and cuts him off, "No, you listen to me, Mako. I know what I heard and Toph knows what she heard. Hiroshi is an Equalist, Mako and whether you believe it or not, it is true."

To Korra's surprise, he answers the opposite of what she was expecting to hear, "I believe you; I know he is an Equalist."

"What changed your mind?" Korra asks, a bit shocked that all of a sudden he changed his opinion on Hiroshi Sato.

Mako sighs and takes a few more steps towards Korra, "I was walking around the house because I couldn't sleep and then I ran into Sokka. He told me how you, him and Asami went to the rally and he explained everything else that happened there."

"I'm sorry, but I had to go . . ." Korra says as she looks down at the floor and bites her lower lip.

Mako places his hand on her shoulder and places his other hand on her cheek, "I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sorry for not believing you, but it was hard to believe, you know? Hiroshi was so nice to us and Asami said he was a great and caring father to her . . . I didn't want to believe it."

Korra finally looks up at her boyfriend and smiles, "It's okay, Mako. Honestly I didn't and still don't want to believe it either, but it's true and we need solid proof to stop him before the huge fight that's in four days."

"Don't worry; we'll stop him and Amon. Everything will be okay, I promise." Mako says as he pulls Korra into a tight hug.

When they pull away after the hug, Mako strokes Korra's cheek and asks, "Are you okay, Korra?" The waterbender thinks about telling Mako about the article and the whole incident and her plan to confront Tarrlok, but she decides against it.

So instead, Korra just smiles and nods. Mako smiles and kisses Korra softly on the lips. The Avatar yawns and her eyelids begin to drop; Mako chuckles, "Why don't you get some sleep? It is late."

Korra nods her head in agreement and then heads to her bed. She lies down on it and when Mako turns to leave, Korra's voice stops him, "Stay. Please?"

The firebender turns around and smiles, "Okay." He walks over to the bed and lies down next to Korra. He wraps his arms tightly and protectively around Korra and she lies her head down on his chest. Then in just seconds, the two fall into a deep, _peaceful_ sleep.

**. . .**

Outside the airbending home though, it is a peaceful, calm night . . . or so everyone thinks it is. '_Looks can be deceiving'_.

There by the current Avatar's window, Avatar Korra's window, Azula is standing there with her arms across her chest and a smirk on her lips.

Azula looks through Korra's window and sees Korra and Mako cuddled together, sleeping. Azula rolls her golden eyes and sarcastically mocks, "Aw, how cute."

"Isn't it? Or are you just jealous?" A new, yet familiar, voice approaches the firebender.

Azula turns around to see the Lieutenant walking up to her. She smirks and says, "Jealous? Of what? A little child who is seventeen-year-old girl who found the love of her life and thinks she will be having a happily ever after with? I don't think so."

"Azula, she is older than you." Lieutenant says with a smirk and Azula just eyes him, "Shut up!"

"So, why weren't you at the rally? Everyone missed you there, 'ya know." Lieutenant says, as his smirk gets wider by the seconds.

"I'm so sure." The firebender says as she leans against the wall and folds her arms across her chest.

Lieutenant leans against the wall next to her and raises an eyebrow, "So, why weren't you there, Azula?"

"I didn't think it would be smart to show up at a rally where there are hundreds of nonbenders who hate benders. By now I'm sure they all know who I am and I'm sure they all know I'm a bender so I wouldn't be surprised if Amon attacked me just to make his followers happy." Azula says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Lieutenant nods his head and chuckles a little, "I can see you don't trust people easily."

Azula nods and says quietly, "'Trust is for fools'." The firebender remembers she once said those words to a vision of her mother. _**(The episode she said it in was: **__**Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno**__**)**_

"Ah, you think so?" Lieutenant asks with a raised eyebrow and Azula coldly says, "Yes, I know it is. Only fools would trust anyone. You think I trust Amon one bit? I know he would turn on me in a heartbeat."

The Lieutenant's eyebrows knit together and Azula turns to face him and she gives him an annoyed look, "What?"

The Lieutenant shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing, I'm just surprised you feel that way. I trust Amon completely."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter. Oh and if you think I trust you, you have another thing coming." Azula says as her cold eyes stare into the Lieutenant's eyes.

"And if you think for one second I trust you, you're insane." The Lieutenant shoots back, but Azula just rolls her eyes.

"Only four more days . . . well tomorrow will be only three more days. You ready?" The firebender asks and the Lieutenant slowly nods, "Yeah, I'm ready."

The firebender then thinks about Amon and his secrets . . . him really being a bender, a _bloodbender_, the scar is fake . . . all of Amon's lies. Azula then turns to the Lieutenant and whispers in a harsh voice, "If I was you, I wouldn't trust Amon so much. You never know what he could be hiding . . ."

Without even waiting for a response from the Lieutenant, Azula just smirks and walks off into the night. The firebender sighs and walks around to the other side of the island. Somehow, she ends up outside her older brother's room. Zuko's room.

Azula looks through the window and sees Zuko sleeping peacefully in his bed. For a moment, she actually allows her mind to wander off and picture what it would be like if everything turned out differently. Would she and Zuko be close siblings? Would her mother still be around? What would it be like if her father did not want power, he actually wanted peace and wasn't looking to take over the world.

The firebender laughs at the thoughts, an evil look appears in her eyes, "That's nonsense. What does it matter anyways? Sorry, Zu-Zu, but I will be seeing you in just about three day and then we will have our fight. However, for now it's goodbye."

The firebender looks through the window and stares at Zuko for a minute before tearing her golden, fire like eyes away and mumbling to herself as she walks away, "Goodbye, brother."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, how was it? I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it :)**

**First off, though, I would just like to say that this story is based on the show and not the comics and this is before the comics, okay? Thank you and again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you're enjoying the story so far :)**

**So, now you know why Azula didn't go to the rally; she doesn't trust Amon and yet, who would?**

**. . .**

**Thank you everyone who is/and has been reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story. I really appreciate it and I'm really glad you all are giving my story a chance and you're reading it, thank you :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it. I would love to know what you all are thinking of the story so far and I would love to know your opinions on the story and chapter(s). Thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	50. Chapter 50

****Heey everyone, how's everything been going? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, between school and personal problems, things been pretty crazy and such, but I psh I'm sure none of you missed me anyways ;) Haha.****

**Anyways, this is chapter 50 –wow 50 chapters already? Lol- of my Avatar story, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone who has been reading this story from the start and has been continuing to read it. I really appreciate it :) Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading my story, I really appreciate it, a lot :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR/AND THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter 50-

***The next morning.* **

Three more days . . . just _three_ more days. Everything has been happening so fast and the days have been passing by quicker than the speed of light.

The nerves are running through Team Avatar's bodies; everyone is nervous and they _still_ have three more days.

The Gaang has been having a hard time sleeping because of their nerves and the pits that are growing in their stomachs. Some have been having nightmares and some having been not sleeping at all. It truly was a nightmare . . . for all of them.

They have all been trying to come up with a plan, but every time they came up with a good plan, Korra and Aang had to remind everyone that they are _not_ to kill Amon because if they do then they would be forced to spend the rest of their lives in the Spirit World.

At the moment, the Gaang is hanging out at the probending gym. The only ones practicing their probending are Mako, Bolin and Korra while the others are sitting on the benches, watching and observing their skills.

"You know, probending seems really interesting." June says with a smirk on her lips and Toph chuckles, "Too bad you're not a bender so you can't be a probender whether you want to or not."

June eyes the earthbender and she kicks her leg. Toph yelps, "Ow! What, I'm just stating the facts." June just rolls her eyes and continues to watch Mako, Bolin and Korra.

"So, why exactly are they probending while we _should _be training for the fight?" Zuko asks with an annoyed look on his face and one raised eyebrow.

"Because, Zuko," Katara begins as she folds her arms across her chest, "what happens if Amon decides last minute he doesn't want to attack tomorrow? Then Mako, Bolin and Korra would lose the tournament."

"Also," Aang adds, "Amon won't be attacking until towards the end . . . when both teams are worn out and tired. So really they still need to practice their probending because they need to last the entire game."

"Ha!" A new, but familiar voice now approaches into the gym, "Please, these losers wouldn't last one round in the ring with us. Isn't that right, _Uh-vatar_?"

Korra rolls her bright blue eyes at the sound of _his_ voice. It is like you could hear him smirking by the way he talks and you could tell his eyes are laughing.

Mako lets out a sigh of annoyance and he mumbles under his breath, but not quietly, "Great, _he's_ here."

"Ah, but I'm sure you're happy about it; now aren't you?" Tahno says as he appears in front of the Fire Ferrets with a large smirk on his lips.

"What do you want?" Mako coldly asks the waterbender.

"Oh nothing; just to practice for tomorrow's tournament, but who am I kidding? I don't need any practicing, you all do." Tahno says as he bursts into laughter.

Suki raises an eyebrow at the cocky waterbender, "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Tahno frowns, turns around and comes face to face with a short, pretty girl with wide eyes; her eyebrows are knitted together, a light tan skin color and short hair.

"And who are you again, young lady?" Tahno asks, with his smirk returning to his lips.

"Suki and trust me I may be shorter than you, but I could easily take you down." Suki says with annoyance in her voice and in a harsh way.

"Huh . . . who knew Suki could get all nasty like that." Toph mumbles and slightly shrugs her shoulders.

Tahno nods his head slowly and then turns back around so he is facing Korra, "You are going to lose tomorrow."

"I can assure you that we won't." Korra snaps back, now getting in Tahno's face.

Mako starts to get very annoyed at Tahno's presence so he steps in between Korra and him and harshly whispers to Tahno, "Leave now."

"Why should I? I was invited here actually if you all must know." Tahno says, pretending to be hurt that they want him gone.

Korra laughs and raises an eyebrow, a humor look in her blue eyes, "Oh really? Okay and who would have invited you?"

"I did." A suddenly voice speaks up and everyone is shocked to see who spoke up and admitted that they invited him.

"Bolin?" Asami asks with a confused look on her face; her expression now matches everyone else's.

Bolin rubs the back of his neck while Sokka asks curiously, "Why?"

The earthbender puts his hands up in defense and blurts out, "I thought we should get all the help we can get on defeating Amon! I was going to let you guys know, but I figured you all would have said no!"

"Yeah and we all _are_ saying no!" Mako shouts, an angry expression appears on his face.

"Oh, give me a break you need me." Tahno says, flipping his hair in an attempt to get his hair out of his eyes, but it does nothing and falls back into his usual place, in front of his eye.

"No, we don't." Mako shoots back, his hands turning into fists.

Katara now stands up, takes Tahno's arm and pulls him away from Mako so they don't get into a huge fight. Aang walks over to Mako and shrugs his shoulders, "You know, Bolin is right; we do need all the help we could get. Tahno is a pretty good bender from what I have heard from Korra-"

"Heard from Korra? Excuse me?" Mako asks with a raised eyebrow as he turns on his heel and faces his girlfriend.

Korra rubs the back of her neck and gives him a guilty smile, "Um, how's it going . . . Mako?"

"Korra." Mako says, his annoyance becoming very visible to the Avatar.

Aang bites his lower lip and rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry Korra. I-I didn't mean to say that . . ."

Tahno, however, smirks at this, "Ah, so the young Uh-vatar, talks about me . . . what a pleasure."

Korra gives him a death glare and then she turns her attention back to the now angry firebender, "Okay on my defense I was mad at you a few weeks ago, I ran into Tahno, yelled at him, he made his remarks about giving me 'private lessons, I later on ran into Aang and he talk to him."

"So you tell Aang that you think Tahno is a good bender?!" Mako yells, still obviously upset about the situation.

"Anyways," Zuko now begins shouting, trying to gain everyone's attention, "if Tahno is a good bender than yes, we should have him help us take down Amon . . . and my sister."

"Yeah, can't we put our differences aside just until we defeat Amon?" Katara asks with a slight shrug to the shoulders and a half, unsure smile on her lips.

"Or we could just tear each other apart?" June suggests, but Asami elbows her, making her just smirk and say nothing else.

Korra looks at Tahno, then at Mako and then back at Tahno. She could see the hurt and angry look on her boyfriend's face and she feels bad. She then goes against what herself and what everyone else feels and says quietly, "Forget it, Tahno. Leave. We're doing fine without you and we don't need your help taking down Amon."

"Excuse me?" Tahno asks with a raised eyebrow, a bit taken back at the Avatar's decision.

Everyone else is also a bit surprised and Sokka then asks with a curious look on his face and a concern look in his eyes, "Korra, are you sure?"

"Yes." Korra simply responds, even though knowing it's a lie.

"Please, like all you said before, you need all the help you can get." Tahno says as he takes a few steps closer to Korra.

Asami looks over at Korra and she slowly nods her head, "Korra, Amon could take away people's bending . . . he is dangerous and we need everyone's help . . . whether we like them or not."

"Then it will be just one more person to look out for and one more person that could lose their bending." Korra shoots back and Tahno laughs, "Thanks for the concern."

Bolin looks at Korra and surprisingly he starts to get annoyed . . . at everyone, "Are you guys stupid or something? We're about to go into a huge far with some masked man, a bunch of nonbenders, Equalist, machines and strong weapons, but someone is willing to help and you are turning him down?"

"Bolin-" Korra begins, but Bolin cuts her off, "No, Korra. We need everyone's help and whether you all want to hear it or not Tahno is a skilled bender. He could be a great help to us."

Tahno's grin widens and he looks at the earthbender who is wearing all green: green helmet, green uniform, green eyes, green wristbands and green shoes. Tahno nods his head in agreement, "Green boy over here is right-" Bolin frowns at the nickname Tahno just called him, but Tahno continues, "-I would be a great help and you definitely need me. The city loves me anyways and you're going to need the people's side since they don't like Korra anymore."

"What are you talking about? Aang asks with his eyebrows knitted together and a confused look appears on his face.

Korra's eyes widen a bit and she knows what Tahno is about to do. She instantaneously stops him and cuts him off, "Tahno, don't. They don't know; I didn't get to show them or explain it to them yet."

Tahno laughs and claps his hands together, "Ah, than this should be fun to explain."

"Tahno, don't do it-" Asami warns, also knowing what Tahno is about to do.

Sokka, on the other hand, is still confused –along with everyone else- on what Korra and Asami didn't want Tahno to explain, "What are you guys talking about-"

Tahno then, rudely, cuts him off and begins to spill everything, "Have any of you seen the morning paper?"

Sokka's eyes then widen; now realizing what is going on.

"No, Tenzin said the paper never came this morning and that we should wait until he gets it. It was weird, but he said he would explain things later, after training." Aang says, still confused on why they are talking about this.

"Well my friend, that is not the truth." Tahno says as he shakes his head and mockingly sighs.

"What do you mean that isn't the truth?" Suki asks with a questioning look on her face and Aang suddenly asks, "Are you saying my son- Tenzin is lying?"

"Yup." Tahno says with a smile and June rolls her eyes, "He's lying."

Tahno eyes her and he hisses, "Shut it, you."

June rolls her eyes and harshly snaps, "Why don't you make me? We both know I could easily take you."

"No . . . he's actually telling the truth." Toph interrupts. Everyone looks at the young earthbender with questioning looks.

Toph stands up and folds her arms across her chest, "What? Hair guy is telling the truth; there is more to the story with the newspaper than what Tenzin is telling us."

Tahno smirks and continues, "Thank you, _Toph_," Tahno says her name like it's dreading the fact he had to say it, "so as I was saying, the newspaper did get delivered and I have to say, what a surprise."

"Can you just spit it out?" Mako snaps at the waterbender.

Tahno sighs, annoyed that he is now being rushed, but continues anyways, "I will tell you briefly what it was about."

"Can't we all just wait for Tenzin to explain everything later?" Korra asks, hoping they would all agree, but they instead shake their heads and continue to listen to Tahno's story.

"The newspaper told how much of a failure Avatar Korra is and how selfish she is because she couldn't let go of her earthy attachments –which was her love for her boyfriend it said- and she failed to master the Avatar Sate. It said how both, Avatar Korra and Avatar Aang, are failing this city and this world and how are they supposed to defeat a man who has the ability to take away one's bending when they can't use the most powerful power the Avatar's have. And blah, blah, blah, you get most of the point. The whole world now knows the truth, they think they're doomed –which they are if I may add- and they now think they can't depend on their Avatar." Tahno says and then adds with a raised eyebrow, "Any questions? Comments?"

Everyone now turns their attention to Korra, who is standing there with wide blue eyes that are filled with hurt.

"Korra, why didn't you tell me?" Mako asks quietly to his girlfriend; his eyebrows are knitted together and a confused and hurt look is upon his face.

"Or why didn't you tell the rest of us? Why didn't you tell Aang, Korra? That article had to do with Aang and you weren't going to tell us?" Katara asks as she takes a step closer to Korra, who in return takes a step back.

"She was upset and sacred, guys; give her a break." Asami says, trying to defend her best friend.

"You knew about this?" Suki asks Asami and Sokka now goes to defend Asami, "Hey, she might have known, but it wasn't her place or mine to tell. Tenzin said he would take care of it and explain to everyone later today."

Zuko looks at Sokka and questions, "Sokka, you knew too?"

"I can't believe this bonehead knew and no one told us." Toph says with a huff and a roll to the eyes.

"Mako, I was going to tell you last night, but I didn't think I should. I-I . . . I'm sorry." Korra finally says, now starting to find her voice and speak up.

Aang looks into Korra's eyes and he softly asks, "Korra, you know you could tell me anything. I know you were probably upset and all, but don't you think you should have told me? The both of us could have gone up to the people and explained everything, but now it may be too late to solve anything. The people are probably upset and mad over whatever lies or stuff they read in that article."

"It was Tarrlok; he did this just to get back at me. Tenzin and I were going to take care of it today, but I don't know! Everything just got out of hand; I was trying to take care of things before it involved any of you. I'm just trying to protect you all."

"Well things are out of hand, Korra, and now you need to let us help you!" Mako yells; his voice sounding much harsher than he intended to.

Korra is now lost in words. All eyes are on her at the moment and that smirk Tahno has on his lips feels like it is stabbing at her. She starts to get overwhelmed and she starts to panic; she doesn't know what else to say to them. She didn't want them to read those harsh lies Tarrlok wrote just to get back at _her_ . . . not them . . . he was getting back at _her_.

Korra takes a step back and then starts to think of her plan she came up with last night in her head. She starts to feel rage towards Tarrlok; hating him for making the people look down on her and Aang and she has had _enough_.

It is time to put a stop to all these lies, but she needs to do it _her_ way. She can't wait for Tenzin or Lin Beifong to take care of things . . . she needs to settle things once and for all and she intends to . . .

The Avatar stares at her friends and mentally says to herself, '_I'm sorry guys . . . but I will make it up to you all by stopping Tarrlok. Hopefully he willingly listens to me and nothing gets out of hand . . ._'

Then with that last thought in her head, she turns on her heels and runs out of the building.

Aang goes to go after her, but Asami stops him, "I think she may just need to cool down. Last night when she first saw the article, she was really upset so I'm sure she's still upset. Just give her some time."

Aang sighs, but nods his head and quietly Mako mumbles, "Can we finish practicing now?"

Tahno flips his hair and then goes to sit on the bench, watching and listening to the others talk.

However, if only they all knew that really Korra wasn't going to 'cool off' or calm down . .. no she was about to come face to face with a man who has no ethics or true feelings. She's about to confront a man who has no problem fighting back . . .

Avatar Korra is about start a fight with one man who deep down she shouldn't, but is anyways just to make him sorry for writing that article and telling those people lies and making them think she and Avatar Aang are failures and they're selfish.

_Tarrlok_.

Korra runs towards where Tarrlok's office his, her hands are turned into fists and rage is boiling in her blood. Fire is in her eyes and all other emotions are leaving her body so she could just focus on the one she needs at the moment when she comes face to face with the man who practically lives to ruin her life.

The two emotions that she can only feel at the moment and that are racing in her blood and in her now dark, dangerous blue eyes.

_Rage and hate._

If only she knew, that Tarrlok is _expecting_ her . . .

* * *

**Okaay everyone, that's it for this chapter.**

**Sorry if it's not my best work; I haven't been feeling good and so much school work, drama and personal issues and yeah x.x Lol, but anyways, I do hope it was okay and that you liked it :)**

**Thank you everyone who is and has been reviewing, following, favoriting and reading my story, I really do appreciate it so, so much! So thank you! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hi everyone; so this is chapter 51 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

**So I **_**wanted**_** to make chapter 50 like a **_**big**_** chapter and all, but since that didn't happen I'm sorry, but hey, I hope you still enjoyed it and sorry about that guys! ^_^**

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story so far, I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 51-

***With Korra.***

It has now been about an hour since Korra ran off. The sky is just starting to grow dark out and the sun is just starting to set.

The Avatar is now standing in front City Hall . . . Tarrlok's office is right inside, on the second floor.

She has had it with this man. Tonight everything is going to change and she is going to make sure of it. She is willing to do whatever it takes to make this man pay for all the bad things he has done and he _will_ pay for saying all those lies and saying all those things just to make the people angry with her and Aang.

Korra takes a deep breath before kicking down the City Hall's front door and entering. It is empty . . . there is not a person in sight on the first floor and the room is dead silence.

The Avatar looks around and then heads for the stairs that lead to the second floor. When Korra finally gets to the second floor, she instantly starts walking to where Tarrlok's office is. _Go figure, the light is on . . . it is the only light that is on in this entire building_.

Korra slowly makes her way to the office door and with a quick, deep breath, she kicks the door open, but she is greeted with an empty room.

Korra raises an eyebrow and says to herself as confusion flows through her body, '_Huh? Where is he? He should be here . . ._'

"Looking for me, _Avatar_?" The dark, deep voice then appears. Korra instantaneously whips around to come now face to face with the waterbender, Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok." Korra hisses through her teeth, "We need to talk."

"About?" Tarrlok asks; acting like he has no clue why the teen is angry.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Tarrlok! Why did you do it?!" Korra now yells, fire dancing in her dark blue eyes and her face turning red.

Tarrlok smirks at Korra and says with a shrug to the shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about, Avatar."

That makes Korra mad. The Avatar shoves Tarrlok against the nearest wall and shouts in his face, "Why did you tell the newspaper all that stuff about me and Aang? The people hate us now! They don't trust me because of you!"

"What makes you think I did such thing?" Tarrlok asks with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face.

Korra eyes him, but before she could say anything, a woman at the door asks with a shaky voice, "Um, Mr. Tarrlok, sir? Do you want me to go get help?"

Tarrlok smirks at Korra and his eyes stare deep into Korra's sapphire color eyes, "Of course not. Everything is fine. Leave us, now."

The woman hesitates, but then slowly leaves . . . leaving once again Tarrlok and Korra alone in the office.

"So, it's just you and me, Avatar. How about I make you a deal?" Tarrlok says with a smirk as he walks over to his desk, "I will talk to the people and inform them that everything in the newspapers is a lie, if you agree to back down from your plan to attack at the probending tournament. Let my task force deal with it and leave your little friends at home, including yourself."

Korra eyes him and she snaps, "My friends are the old Team Avatar and they are much stronger than you! They could easily take down the Equalist; you need to be the one to back down!"

"Your friends are children! Teens! Oh and I will NOT let them take all the credit of defeating Amon." Tarrlok hisses through his teeth and Korra mockingly laughs, "Oh, so this is all about what makes you look good?"

"I don't answer to you, Avatar!" Tarrlok yells, his ice blue eyes becoming dark and cold and his voice becoming harsh.

"Well you better! I'm sick of you controlling me and telling me and my friends what to do. You don't get your way, you tell lies, and you make the people turn against us and lose their faith in us! I have had it with you, Tarrlok!" Korra yells as her fists clench at her sides with fire at her knuckles.

"Well you know what, Avatar? Maybe it's time someone put an end to you!" Tarrlok shouts and before Korra knows what is happening, a whip of water comes her way. She quickly ducks and kicks a blast of fire at the waterbender.

Tarrlok growls when the fire comes into contact with his left arm. He quickly opens the window, bends the rainwater, turns it into sharp daggers, and flings them at Korra. Korra's eyes widen and she jumps over them, however a few ice daggers scrap her cheek.

"Give it up, Avatar! Once Amon gets his hands on you, it will all be over for you! He will kill you or worse! He'll _take away your bending_!" Tarrlok yells before bending the water around Korra's ankles and sending her flying, face first, to the floor.

Korra lets out a frustrated huff, jumps back to her feet and starts sending balls of hot flames at Tarrlok one by one.

Tarrlok barely dodges the fire as Korra sends them one by one as fast as she can. He bends the water around him to make a shield, but the fire melts the ice away in a second.

Tarrlok then realizes he has no longer choice.

The waterbender runs out of the office and down the stairs. Korra shakes her head and calls after him, "Oh no you don't!"

The Avatar chases him out of the office and down the stairs. Now the two are on the first floor and Tarrlok shakes his head, "You fool!"

"It's over Tarrlok. There is no water down here for you to bend!" The Avatar yells as she corners him into a wall. The waterbender, however, just continues to smirk at Korra.

"You are not the smartest, are you?" Tarrlok asks and Korra gives him a confused look, "Excuse me?"

Tarrlok smirks and only then does Korra realize that Tarrlok is holding something behind his back. The Avatar eyes him and she takes a step back, "What are you holding?"

The waterbender looks at her, his smirk growing wider, "Oh, you mean this?" However, before Korra could say anything or realize what he is showing her, he is wearing a electrified glove and he shocks her.

"Ahhhh!" Korra lets out a piercing scream and then falls to her knees.

Tarrlok shakes his head and kicks Korra in the stomach, "Oh, that's not it, Avatar. There is much, much more."

Korra slowly lifts her head to look up at the man who is looking down at her smirking and chucking darkly, "Ah, you know, Avatar, you caught me on my bad day."

"Wouldn't that be every day?" Korra mockingly asks, but receives another kick to the stomach for the comment.

"You want to be surprised? Huh? Prepare yourself, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok hisses and then that is when Korra feels it.

Her insides feel like they're being ripped out of her body, her organs are twisting in ways they shouldn't be, her limbs are bending backwards, and her blood is boiling.

Fear appears in Korra's big, cerulean color eyes and she starts to breathe heavily, "W-what a-a-are you d-doing?"

Tarrlok lets out a loud, dark laugh, "You see I am one of the strongest waterbenders alive and you know why? I am because I am a _bloodbender_ and I could bloodbend _without_ the moon."

Korra's eyes widen, if that is even possible, and she gasps, "N-no . . . that's impossible!"

"Ah, but it is; definitely when my father is Yakone!" Tarrlok says, still laughing loudly.

Korra is in shock. She cannot believe what she is hearing and she cannot believe what she is experiencing.

She is being bloodbended . . . and spirits it hurt!

Korra gasps for air and a single tear slides down her cheek. Her insides are twisting into knots and it feels like someone is just ripping them out of her. She is in so much pain and there is _no one_ to save her this time.

Tarrlok slams Korra's body into the wall, then slams her body on the floor, then the ceiling, then back to the floor and then he throws her body across the room.

Korra could feel her blood dripping from her forehead and she can't feel her arms. Her body feels numb.

Tarrlok slowly makes his way over to her and he licks his dry lips, "You cause a lot of trouble no matter where you go? Maybe I should just take you to Amon and let him finish you off."

"W-what makes you think Amon won't k-kill you or t-take your bending o-once you-you give me to him?" Korra chokes out and then spits out blood. _Her blood_.

Tarrlok thinks for a moment, wondering whether he should tell her or not. '_Eh, why not? She'll be dead or almost dead once I'm finished with her_.' Tarrlok thinks to himself and then he looks directly into Korra's scared eyes, "Amon won't take my bending because I'm his brother. He wouldn't dare do that; that's how I know. You on the other hand, he will be more than happy to take your bending or maybe even kill you."

Korra's lost with words. Her breath is caught in her throat and she just stares at Tarrlok. Finally, once she feels Tarrlok beginning to bloodbend her body again, she shakes her head and chokes out, "N-no! He'll-he'll turn on you, T-Tarrlok! You-you can't trust him! Don't d-do this!"

Tarrlok's fists clench at his side and he suddenly slams Korra's body hard against the wall, "Shut it, Avatar! It's over. Now, you are coming with me. Hey, maybe the next article could be about how the Avatar left the city because she didn't want to deal with the stress of facing the masked man. How would you like that, Avatar?"

Korra shakes her head and she tries to talk, but the way her organs, lungs and her body in general is being twisted, it is impossible.

Tarrlok bloodbends Korra in front of him and he forces her to move outside the, now destroyed, building and to a nearby truck. Korra tries to fight his grasp, but it's too strong. His bloodbending is too strong.

However, before Tarrlok could throw Korra into the back of his truck, he is shot with a powerful bolt of lightning.

Tarrlok's body slams against the cold, wet ground and Korra's body slams on the ground right next to his.

"Going somewhere with the Avatar, Tarrlok?" The bitter, harsh voice calls out.

Tarrlok looks up and sees the person he would least expect to be saving the Avatar. Korra also look at the person with wide eyes and a confused look on her face.

"What the spirits do you think you're doing, _Azula_?!" Tarrlok snaps at the firebender who is standing there with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow.

A smirk tugs at her lips and she says with a sigh, "I was bored so I came here and this is what I see? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tarrlok. Trying to kidnap the Avatar? What in the spirits do you think you're doing?"

Tarrlok eyes the firebender and he coldly replies as he stands up slowly, holding his side where the lightning hit, "I was going to take her to my cabin and give her to Amon, Azula."

"Amon wouldn't want that, Tarrlok and you know it." Azula snaps, fire in her golden eyes.

"Why did you save her? I can see you're becoming soft; why don't you just go on their side, huh?" Tarrlok says harshly, a bit of his spit flying out of his mouth.

Azula rolls her bright, golden eyes, "Oh stop trying to act so tough, you're being ridiculous."

"I have had it with you, Azula. I could take you and Amon wouldn't even care and neither would anyone else." Tarrlok snaps.

Azula's eyes grow cold and fire dances in them. Korra curiously watches, part of her wants to know why Azula helped her and another part of her wants her to just take the opportunity and run.

"You think so?" Azula challenges and just then Tarrlok does something, which no one does to _Azula_. He bloodbends the Firebending Princess.

"Ahh! You little-" Azula chokes out. The feeling of her insides being twist is painful and she bites her tongue, refusing to let him know he is hurting her.

Korra hesitates at what to do. He's distracted so she _could_ make a run for it . . . but she can't just leave him to torture Azula when she just saved her.

With a quick, deep breath, Korra bends the ground underneath Tarrlok and makes him fall face first on the ground.

Azula falls to her feet and she eyes Korra, "Don't think I owe you anything, Avatar."

Korra looks deep into Azula's eyes and then with one quick move, Azula lifts her leg and sends a huge flame at her. Korra's eyes widen and she bends the ground around her to make a shield around herself. She then quickly sends two fireballs at Azula and _runs_.

Azula watches Korra run, but instead of chasing after her, she bends down and looks Tarrlok in the eyes, "You _ever_ do that again and I will-" Azula cuts herself off and then smirks, "Who am I kidding? Why should I wait until next time?"

Then with that, Azula places two of her fingers on Tarrlok's stomach and with all her power, she sends all her lightning energy into Tarrlok's body.

His body shakes and he screams as loud as he can in pain. His voice echoes through the night. The moon continues to glow in the now nighttime sky. All you see now is Azula walking the streets of Republic City with a smirk on her lips and the only sound you hear is the sound of Tarrlok's scream echoing throughout the night.

* * *

**Well that's it everyone, how was it? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story so far!**

**Whoa, Azula saved Korra? Why? Was Tarrlok right? Is she becoming soft and maybe starting to have a change in heart or is she still the same old Azula who has either a cold heart, or no heart at all?**

**What's going to happen next guys? How is Korra going to explain what happened? Is she going to even explain what happened?**

**Who will the people believe? Who will the people end up loving? Tarrlok and his lies or Korra and Aang, the Avatars?**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following and favoriting, I really appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! ^_^**_

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi there people :) So, this is chapter 52 of my Avatar story; I hope you all like it! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has been and is Reviewing/Favoriting/Following/ and Reading this story! I appreciate it so much, so thank you :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it; I would love to know *all* of your opinions on it. Thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 52-

***Somewhere in Republic City: Afternoon.***

Amon is sitting in his chair in his medium sized office, staring at papers. With only _two_ days until the finally battle between Benders and Nonbenders, there is still a lot of work to do.

The masked man is reading over some of his notes and plans for the main event in just two days, but there is one thought that keeps tugging at his mind.

'_Where the spirits is that firebender? She was supposed to be at the meeting this morning! What could she possibly have to do that is more important than this? I swear that girl is trying to tempt me into just killing her and getting her out of the way once and for all. When I see that stubborn, annoying, crazy firebender, I am going to-_' All Amon's thoughts are cut off when a new voice fills the once silent room.

"Thinking about me?" Azula asks with a smirk on her lips as she is leaning on the frame of the door with her arms folded across her chest.

"Where were you this morning? You missed the meeting." Amon coldly asks as he looks up from the papers that are lying on his desk.

Azula raises an eyebrow at the masked man and mockingly says, "Meeting? Oh why do you care if I was there or not; miss me?"

"Where were you, Azula? I will _not_ ask again; don't forget, firebender, I am in charge of _you_." Amon says, now with his own smirk tugging at his lips, but is hidden under his mask.

"Oh stop acting so tough. We both know that I am not scared of you." Azula says as she walks into the office and sits down on one of the chairs that are in front of Amon's desk.

The firebender looks at Amon and mockingly frowns, "Aw, why in such a bad mood?"

"You and Tarrlok were both missing from the meeting this morning and I want to know where you two were. Neither of you came back to your rooms last night as well. Is there something I should know about, Azula?" Amon callously asks; Azula could hear the anger in his voice and she could practically sense the fire that is burning in his eyes.

"Aw, jealous that your brother maybe was with me last night and no one included you on all the _fun_ we did?" Azula sarcastically asks, but with one glare from Amon, she rolls her golden eyes and sighs, "Oh calm down, Amon. I don't know where Tarrlok is and I frankly don't care either."

"Oh, if that is so then where were you? Stop avoiding the question, Azula. Or do I have to force it out of you?" Amon says the last line with a wide smirk on his lips and that did it. Azula jumps up to her feet and snaps, "I am sick of you thinking you're stronger than me! You're not! You couldn't force anything out of me whether you wanted to or not; I am not weak and if you keep pushing me, you _will_ regret it."

Amon now stands up and glares at the daring firebender, "Azula, if you even want to think about ever bending your precious fire again, you will respect me and listen to _my_ orders. It's about time you realize that _I _am the one in charge; _not_ you."

"We're partners; we're equal, Amon. You're not in charge of me and I am not in charge of you, but trust me I could easily change that." Azula hisses, her bright golden eyes turning into fire and rage is burning in them.

Amon's hands turn into tight fists and he cruelly spits out, "At first I thought by having you join my plans I thought it was a brilliant idea, but now I am not so sure it is."

"Is that so?" Azula challenges. The masked man chuckles darkly, "Since when did you become so grown up? You use to be just a crazy, uncontrollable, tenacious, immature, bratty, firebending princess. Now you are having the guts to stand up to a man who can easily take away your bending and turn you into _nothing_."

Azula eyes him, small flames coming off her knuckles, "I was never immature, Amon. If you researched so much about me than you would know that. I get what I want, I do what I want and whoever gets in my way, I get rid of. I may be young, but I am definitely dangerous and _you_ should be the one scared of _me_ and turning _you_ into _nothing_!"

Amon holds his hands behind his back and looks straight into Azula's eyes, "Before I came and broke you out of prison and got you, I did much research. I wanted a partner whom I can count on, who is strong, and dangerous . . . just like I am. I wanted someone who is not afraid to hurt someone to get what he or she want and need. When I came across your name, I thought you would be the perfect match for me and for my plans. However, I made one mistake out of this entire thing."

"Oh? And what would that be? What was the one mistake you made?" Azula asks, pretending to uninterested in whatever else the masked man has to say to her.

"The one mistake I made was that-" Amon begins, but is then cut off by a familiar voice.

"To make sure she was loyal." The voice speaks with hatred and venom in his rough and husky voice.

Amon and Azula turn their heads towards the door and they see Tarrlok who has ripped clothes, messed up hair, bruises covering his tan body, blood covering his body and his clothes and cuts and scars on his skin. His cold, ice blue eyes look restless, full of pain, but also filled with _rage_.

"Tarrlok?" Amon asks in disbelief at his brother, "What in the spirits has happened to you and where the spirits have you been?!"

Azula keeps her eyes glued to the waterbender and she clenches her teeth. She knows what's going to happen next.

"Why don't you ask your partner here?" Tarrlok snaps while pointing a finger at Azula. Azula raises an eyebrow and pretends to look shocked, "Me? What in the spirits did I do?"

Tarrlok limps over to his brother and cruelly hisses through his teeth, "That firebending brat attacked me! Avatar Korra and I were fighting and I decided to take her back to my cabin up in the mountains, but then _she_ helps Korra escapes!"

Azula lets out a loud, dark laugh, "I helped the Avatar escape? I have better things to do with my time then worry about what you and the Avatar do."

"I was about to put Avatar Korra into the back of my truck, but then Azula attacks me, lets Korra escape and then she shoots lightening at me! She tried to kill- ow . . . ah- me!" Tarrlok holds his chest with his right hand in pain. Pain is written all over his face and Amon slowly turns his head to face Azula.

Azula bites her lip in an attempt to hide her smile, but to no avail, "Tarrlok, if I wanted you six feet under, you would be there a long time ago. I would not leave you alive only so you could 'rat me out' to your brother. How old are you anyways? Run to your brother when something 'bad' happens to you or something?"

"Amon, she is an obstacle! We don't need her in our plans! Why don't we just get rid of her?!" Tarrlok yells and Azula doesn't take those words so nicely.

"Why don't you shut it before I burn you into ashes?!" Azula snaps. Tarrlok continues though, "She is crazy, uncontrollable and reckless! She is not loyal and _she is a disaster waiting to happen_!"

Those words hit her hard though . . .

_**-Flashback-**_

_Little Azula, who is only about six or seven years old, is running around with her best friend Ty Lee and Mai. The three of them are laughing and fooling around with one another; they are enjoying the nice day out in the backyard of their –Azula and her family's- home._

"_I'll be right back, I'm going to go see if I could find Zuko and make him play with us. Oh and I am going to get some drinks." Azula suddenly says as she stops running around and walks inside the house._

_However, once Azula enters her home, as she passes by one of the rooms in the large home, she overhears her name being mention and she decides to listen._

"_I don't know what on earth I am going to do with that girl." Azula's mother, Ursa, says quietly._

"_She's strong though, Ursa, and that is the most important thing." Azula's father, Ozai, says back._

_Ursa shakes her head and lets out a stressful sigh, "I love her to death, but Ozai don't you see it? If she is this uncontrollable and powerful at this age, what do you think she will become in just a few years?"_

"_She will be strong! She is supposed to be strong; she is the princess of the Fire Nation! What do you expect from her? Zuko, on the other hand, needs more practice with his firebending and he needs to focus on becoming stronger if he is someday going to be the Fire-Lord." Ozai says in a harsh tone and Ursa eyes him, "Zuko is perfect just the way he is and when the time comes, he will do what he needs to."_

"_No, what Zuko needs to be is just like Azula!" Ozai argues._

_Azula continues to listen with her ear against the door and her eyes wide as she listens to the conversation between her mother and father._

"_Zuko is not as dangerous as Azula is! Azula yelled at two of our servants today because they were moving too slow for her liking! That is not right and I don't want my daughter to be like that." Ursa fights back and her voice raises a bit higher now as the argument gets more heated._

"_Well it is not up to you, Ursa! I choose how I want my kids to be raised and if that means being fearful and strong then so be it!" Ozai yells and Azula could picture the flames that are burning in his eyes._

_Azula then hears her mother yell, "They are OUR children! I do not want my daughter scaring everyone and hurting people! Both, Zuko and Azula, can be strong and able to rule the Fire Nation without being ruthless and fearful!"_

_Ozai lets out a dark chuckle, "Who is Azula going to hurt at the age she is now? You're overreacting and this conversation is over."_

_Azula hears footsteps and then the last thing she hears before running off is her mother whispering, "She is a disaster waiting to happen . . ."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Azula stands there, staring blankly at nothing. That memory runs through her head several times. That memory somehow is the one memory that refuses to leave her mind and one out of the few memories of her mother that she remembers.

Before Amon or Tarrlok could say anything more, Azula sees nothing, but red and hatred. Suddenly hot, blue flames are shooting out of her knuckles and aiming at the already broken Tarrlok.

Amon's eyes widen only for a split second and then before anything else could happen, he bloodbends Azula still.

He forces the firebender onto her knees and Tarrlok falls to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"You're way out of line, Azula and I am sick of you and the problems you keep creating." Amon hisses as he watches Azula struggle to try to get out of his bloodbending grip.

"I correct myself," Amon begins as he walks in front of Azula, "I made two mistakes."

Azula looks up at him and she stares into his eyes . . . his cold, careless eyes . . . eyes that used to mirror her own . . .

"The first mistake was to trust that you would be loyal when I should have known you are the type to do disloyal things. I should have tested your loyalty and mostly because you're a bender yourself." Amon pauses, but then continues and Azula could tell he is smirking now, "My other mistake was that from the beginning I should have _taken away your bending_."

Azula's eyes shift to Tarrlok, which he is glaring back at her, and then she looks back up at Amon. His bloodbending is strong and to her it feels like he is ripping her insides right out.

Azula then manages to choke out, "A-are you g-going to take away my-my bending now or-or what?"

Amon lets out a small chuckle, but then realizes his bloodbending grip on Azula. She falls to the floor, gasping for air and then Amon whispers coldly, "No, not_ yet_."

Tarrlok's eyes widen and while Azula is smiling to herself as she is lying on the floor, holding her stomach in pain and her face is facing the floor, Tarrlok starts shooting questions at Amon, "Why not? She knows all our secrets, she is disloyal and untrustworthy and she is a bender! She is- she is-" He goes to continue, but Amon puts up his hand and stops him, "Not _yet_ I said. Patience. I have much plans for all of us . . . including _you_ Princess."

Azula glares up at Amon who is now making his way out of his office, leaving her and Tarrlok alone.

The firebender slowly stands to her feet and Tarrlok does the same. Tarrlok then smirks at her, "You better enjoy your bending and life now, because I don't think later you will be able to."

Azula, however, gives Tarrlok her signature smirk and says with a shrug to the shoulders, "I would like to see him try. If I could go against my own mother, father and brother and everyone else, what makes you think I won't fight back against Amon?"

"He's stronger than you." Tarrlok harshly answers, but Azula just laughs, "Ah, maybe so with his bloodbending, but I have something more powerful."

"And what is that, firebender?" The waterbender asks with an annoyed and uninterested look on his face as he sits down on one of the chairs in the office.

Azula lets out a sigh and with one last smirk before exiting the room, she whispers with her usual cold voice, "_Leverage_."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter; how was it? :) Sorry it was short, I'll definitely try making them longer, but anyways, lol, I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks everyone who is and has been reviewing/following/favoriting/and reading my story, I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you all thought of it, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi theree, so this is chapter 53 of my Avatar story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has been and is reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story; I very much appreciate it :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, all reviews are welcome! Thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR/AND THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter 53-

***With the Gaang.***

With only two days until the finally battle- no, the _war_ between Benders and Nonbenders, the Gaang is freaking out. They are nervous, tried from all the training, a bit scared, but they are ready.

They all have been training and practicing nonstop so they believe deep down that they are ready to fight and win this war. They know and believe that if they work together they can defeat anyone or anything that gets in their way and tries to destroy good and replace it with evil.

The Gaang is sitting outside the Airbender's home; all just relaxing and talking. Mako, Zuko, Lin, and Toph all thought they should continue training, that they shouldn't be taking any breaks with the battle only two days away, but Katara made a good point that they need to rest.

Katara told them that they all need to rest up and gain their energy; she told them that they have been training enough and they should have a small break.

So, everyone is outside expect for the airbending children, who are in the kitchen helping Pema cook, Uncle Iroh who is making some tea for everyone, General Iroh who is cleaning his general uniform, and Tenzin who is reading the newspaper and working in his office that is in his home. Tahno is at the probending gym with his team training for the tournament despite the fact that Amon will be attacking, Lin is at the Police Station, working, and Korra is still nowhere to be seen.

Since last night when Korra ran off from the probending gym, no one has seen her. Mako has been worrying about her nonstop, but Aang and Bolin, both, reassured him that Korra is the Avatar, she's strong, stubborn, hotheaded, and she's probably fine and she could take care of herself.

It's the afternoon and the sun is beaming down at them; the temperature is warm with lots of strong winds. The water is calm; when the sun hits the water it makes it sparkle and look so peaceful and beautiful.

Appa and Oogie are lying beside Aang and Katara with Momo resting on Appa's head and Pabu resting on Oogie's head. Nyla is lying next to his master, June, and is sleeping nicely and quietly. Naga, however, is nowhere to be seen as well.

"I wonder if Korra's okay . . ." Asami says with a sigh, "She's been gone for a while and Naga's gone too."

"Well with that big beast, I'm sure Korra's fine." Sokka says, but then is hit in the stomach from Asami, "Hey! Naga isn't a beast."

Sokka rolls his eyes and puts his hands up in defeat when he receives a death glare from Asami, "Okay, okay, fine Naga isn't a beast, but still, I'm sure Korra is safe with Naga."

"I still can't believe what that stupid bonebrain said that stuff in the article! Ugh, I would love to rip his head right off." Toph mumbles to herself as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Don't we all." Mako mumbles under his breath and rolls his amber color eyes.

"So . . . who's excited to go against Amon and his followers?" June says sarcastically and sighs.

"Oh come on, the battle can't be that bad . . ." Katara says with a shrug to the shoulder and a half smile, "He's just one man with a creepy mask, I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Oh yeah, just one man with a creepy mask who can take away someone's bending." Toph says to Katara with a roll to the eyes and a mocking tone.

"I am _just trying_ to lighten the mood a bit. Everyone should be calm and try to relax." Katara answers back while trying to keep the smile on her face despite how much she wants to shoot a glare at the blind earthbender.

"Well I don't think anyone is calm. I mean, we're going against hundreds of nonbenders, do you think not one of us is going to get hurt?" Toph says with a raised eyebrow.

Katara then frowns and tries to use a calm voice, but annoyance and anger is starting to make its way into the tone of her voice, "Well maybe everyone would be a lot calmer if _someone_ was a bit more positive and not so negative."

"Negative?" Toph laughs, "I'm just being realistic and prepared. Definitely one of us are going to get hurt and maybe even lose their bending, if they're a bender."

"Ugh!" Katara finally snaps. She then stands up, places her hands on her hips, and hisses, "Must you say that kind of stuff? You are just worrying everyone, Toph!"

Before Toph could answer back and the two of them could continue going back and forth, Bolin and Sokka clap their hands together and say in unison, "Okay, who's hungry?"

Sokka faces Bolin and smiles, "I think we should get some food; that always makes people happy."

"Yeah!" Bolin agrees, "And I am starving!"

Suki laughs at both of the boy's attempts to try to change the subject, but she shakes her head and tells them, "Sorry guys, but Pema said dinner isn't until another hour and she doesn't want anyone snacking beforehand because she's making a big dinner."

Bolin and Sokka both pout at the news and Mako rolls his eyes at his brother, "It's just another hour, Bo."

"Yeah, but I reeeeeally want to eat!" Bolin whines and Sokka nods his head in agreement.

"You know," Aang begins and rubs the back of his neck, "maybe we should look for Korra. She's been gone a while and it's almost dinner time . . . and she left last night."

"Yeah, but like you said, she's strong and I'm sure she's fine. She is probably still upset about that whole incident with the newspaper." Zuko says with a shrug to the shoulders.

"Yeah, but still . . ." Aang says and then sighs, "I just have this bad feeling that something happened."

Mako's face then drops and he looks directly into Aang's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I don't really know how to explain it, but I just have this feeling that she's in trouble or something."

Katara rests her hand on Aang's shoulder and she smiles at him, "Stop worrying, Aang. Korra is probably just letting off some steam and she probably thinks we are mad at her because she didn't tell us about the article sooner. She'll soon realize, though, we aren't mad at her, she's being stubborn, and then she'll come back here."

"Yeah," Aang says with a small shrug to the shoulders, "I guess you're right, Katara."

"Of course she's right; isn't the Sugar Queen always right?" Toph says mockingly, a smirk tugging at her lips as she leans back against the rock she bended behind her so she could rest against.

Katara eyes her and before she could say anything, Ikki comes skipping out of the house with a bowl in her hands and a smile on her lips.

"Hi guys! What are you guys doing? Hanging out? Oh, that seems like so much fun! Are you guys having fun? Oh, how do you guys like the island so far? It's nice, isn't it? It is so beautiful and peaceful here, but the city's cool too; there are a lot of people there and there is a lot of stuff to do. But, there is a lot of stuff to do here too! Oh, I got you guys some berries in case you were hungry!" Ikki starts talking very quickly, her smile never leaving her face.

"Uh . . . hi, Ikki." Suki says politely, but not really sure what the young airbender was saying since she was talking so quick.

"Food!" Bolin and Sokka both yell and dash for the bowl that is in Ikki's hands. However, when both of them realize it's just berries and no meat or noodles, they both frown and sigh.

"No meat?" Sokka cries out, sadness covering his face and he speaks with a sad tone.

"Meat?" Ikki questions and then shakes her head, "No, my family doesn't eat meat. Did you know that meat is animals? Helpless, small animals? Why do you eat them? What do they taste like?"

Sokka stares at the small girl with a blank expression and the only thing he could mumble is, "Wow . . . she talks fast."

Katara grabs the bowl of berries and sets it down on the floor so whoever wants it, can eat it. June, Suki, Asami and Katara have some while watching Ikki confuse Bolin and Sokka.

"Ohhhhh! Oh, can we play a game? Please, please, pleaseeeee?" Ikki begs as she bats her eyes at the Gaang.

"What kind of game?" Aang asks and Ikki smiles at the question.

"All of you take turns running through the Spinning Gates!" Ikki says with a wide smile on her lips and she jumps up and now, waiting for the Gaang's answer.

"Uh, Ikki? Not all of us are airbenders so I don't think that will work out very well." June says with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Yeah, I've seen Korra go through that and she almost got killed it seemed." Mako adds as he leans against the wall of the Air Temple home.

Ikki frowns at their answers, but then Toph speaks up, "But I'm sure Twinkle Toes would love to give it a shot. I mean, he is an airbender."

Ikki smiles wide once again and Aang's eyes widen, "Wait, what?"

"Yay! Let's go then!" Ikki cries as she grabs Aang's hand and pulls him towards the Spinning Gates.

Toph laughs and everyone then turns their attention to watch Aang go through the Spinning Gates.

Aang takes in a deep breath and Ikki smirks at him, "Ready?" Aang nods at her and then with that, Ikki made a large gust of wind hit the Spinning Gates and makes them spin quickly.

Aang jumps through the Spinning Gates. He concentrates very hard and peacefully goes through them. However, he is at first doing so well, but then Ikki's piercing yell breaks his concentration.

"Oh, I know another game we could play!" Ikki yells and the Aang gets sidetracked and then slammed into the Spinning Gates.

Ikki bites her lip and rubs the back of her neck, "Oops?"

***With Uncle Iroh.***

Uncle Iroh is sitting on his bed, sipping his hot tea that he just made a few moments ago. He is relaxing and thinking about once he is done with his tea that he will take a short nap.

Once Uncle Iroh is finished with his tea, he sets it down on the nightstand and lets out a sigh. "Mm, that was very yummy."

He goes to go lie down on the bed, but then window then flies open, sending a gush of wind into the room.

Uncle goes to the window and shuts it, locking it as well so it does not happen again, but when he goes to go lie down on the bed, he then steps on something.

He looks down to see a piece of paper lying on the floor. The paper is folded up neatly and is just lying there.

Uncle, out of curiosity, picks it up, unfolds it, and reads it. He scans over it quickly and then reads it quietly, aloud, to himself.

'_Dear Iroh,_

_By the time you read this, I will most likely be dead. I am so sorry that I got you to fall in love with me only after a few days of knowing me and then I just . . . die. I never meant to hurt you; I truly did love you and I am so sorry for everything. You see, I know that I am an Equalist, but I don't hate benders. You see, Equalists made me think they were right and benders were cruel so I joined them, but after meeting you I did fall in love with you and I wasn't just spying on you and the Avatars._

_I am writing this because I want you to know that I'm sorry and even though I will be dead when you read this, I want you to know something. You see, Azula wanted me to spy on you and the Avatars and then report back to her and one day when I was meeting her, I heard her talking to herself. Iroh, she has leverage against Amon that could be helpful to you and the Gaang. She knows something about him and I think that what she knows could make all his followers turn against him. I didn't get to hear what it was so I do not know it, but she is your niece so maybe you could manage to get it out of her. I know it might be unlikely, but you must try._

_Anyways, Iroh, just know that I was never using you and that I did fall in love with you. I hope my death has not affected you in a negative way and that you are okay. Thank you for being so kind to me and I hope you take care of my teashop for me! Ha-ha. You are a great man and I hope you and the rest of your friends take down Amon and the Equalist. Good luck and please, stay safe._

_P.S. - I will tell your son that you love him when I see him in the Spirit World-_

_Love, Rebecca._'

Uncle is in shock. Never in a million years would he think that he would receive a letter like this. So Rebecca knew she was going to die before she actually did.

She knew she was going to die and instead of telling him and sharing her fears, she wrote a letter to him, hid it somewhere in the room that they shared, and told him something is helpful.

However, Uncle knows it better than anyone that Azula will be no help. She would _never_ help them and tell him what she knows about Amon.

The last part of the letter hit him hard though. He remembered when he told her that he had a son who died and when she said that she would tell him that he loves him, that made tears form in his eyes. He truly did love Rebecca even after the fact that they found out she's an Equalist.

He lets out a sigh and he lies down on the bed. He lies down on his side, faces the wall, and lets a small tear run down his cheek. He closes his eyes, holds the letter tightly in his hands and against his chest. Uncle then falls into a deep, peaceful sleep with a sad smile on his lips as he dreams.

***With the Gaang.***

"So, what game exactly do you want to play now?" Asami asks with a smile to the young airbender.

Ikki gives them a wide smile and then she cries out in a cheery tone, "Hide-And-Seek!"

Mako and Zuko's face drops and they both raise their eyebrows. "Do we all have to play?" Zuko asks, hoping the girl will say no. She doesn't though.

"Of course!" Ikki says as she jumps up and down. "Um, I think I'm going to sit this one out." Toph says as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Aw, why?" Ikki frowns and Toph simply says to the young airbender, "Because I don't know if you realized it, but I'm blind and I don't think it would be smart for me to go searching or hiding and I am not familiar with this island what so ever."

"Yeah . . . I think I'm going to sit this one out too . . ." Mako begins, but Bolin slaps his arm, "Oh come on, Mako! Don't break the little girl's heart! Just play one round!"

Mako frowns, but then sighs, "Okay fine."

"Yes!" Ikki and Bolin both cheer and Sokka raises an eyebrow, "So, who's hiding and who's seeking?"

Ikki smiles and then says, "Everyone's hiding expect for Toph and Mako and Aang! Oh, and the rules are that no one can use any of the animals. Okay? Now, GO!"

"What?!" The three of them shout, but before they could complain everyone scatters off and goes to hide somewhere on the island.

"This island is huge though. Where are we supposed to search?" Toph asks with an annoyed look on her face.

Aang sighs and then grabs his glider that was lying on the ground, "I don't know, but this would be the easiest way to search."

"Then can we take Appa or Oogie?" Mako asks the airbender, but Aang shakes his head, "Ikki said it's against the rules to use any of the animals, but she never said I couldn't use my glider."

Toph eyes Aang, "So while you're flying around we have to walk and search this entire island?"

"I guess so. Well, let's go!" Aang says and then takes off.

Mako and Toph frown and both of them mumble at the same time, "Great, this should be fun."

The two then start searching the island for their friends while they seek, however, none of them realize that intruders are somewhere on the island as well.

**. . .**

Everyone went their own ways and they are all hiding somewhere on the large island and somewhere in the 10,552 trees.

Ikki is skipping through the forest and looking for a good hiding spot. This was her favorite game ever; she loves playing Hide-And-Seek with Korra and her sister and brother.

A large smile is on the small airbender's lips and her eyes are wide with excitement. "Mm, where should I hide? Where should I hide? In one of the trees perhaps? Hmmmmm." Ikki says to herself as she looks around the area.

As the airbender was walking though, she then hears unfamiliar voices, and she raises an eyebrow. Ikki sees two figures walking through the trees, towards the direction she is in, so Ikki instantly hides in one of the trees.

"I cannot believe Amon couldn't get off his own lazy butt and spy on the Avatar and their friends on his own." Azula complains and folds her arms across her chest.

The lieutenant rolls his eyes and says to the firebender, "Because he has other matters to tend to."

"And? I have other matters to tend to as well." Azula says with annoyance in her tone of her voice.

"You really don't like Amon, do you?" The lieutenant asks with a raised eyebrow. Azula shoots him a glare and mockingly says, "No, I love him."

Silence.

Azula then snaps, "What do you think?"

"He's not a bad leader, Azula. You're just too stubborn and stupid to realize it." Lieutenant says in a harsh tone and Azula eyes him.

The firebender then hisses, "I am _not_ stupid. Amon is a liar and he is only looking out for himself. He'll destroy you all."

"No, he'll destroy those pathetic Avatars and their friends! He'll destroy those worthless benders. Benders like _you_!" The Lieutenant yells, his voice harsh and his eyes cold.

Then, they both hear a small gasp. The Lieutenant and Azula curiously look around and then the firebender smirks when she sees someone hiding in the large tree.

"Ah, and what do we have here?" Azula asks with a smirk and then shoots a blast of blue fire at the figure.

"Ow!" Ikki cries as she falls to the ground, clenching her arm at the burnt mark that Azula left on her.

"Oh? A child?" Azula asks with a raised eyebrow, "Huh . . . wasn't expecting that."

The Lieutenant eyes the airbender and then he snaps, "We should take her to Amon."

"Why? She's just a child; she's no use to us and she isn't part of the plan." Azula says coldly to the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant rolls his eyes and practically yells at the firebender, "She's one of the airbenders! She would be a good hostage to lure the Avatars to us and it's one step closer to ending the population of airbenders!"

"She's a child. I may be cruel and uncaring and such, but I am not going to hurt a child just so Amon could say she is useless and he doesn't need her . . . yet." Azula says as she folds her arms back across her chest and looks at Ikki.

Ikki slowly stands up and goes to run, but the Lieutenant stops her. He grabs her arm roughly and throws her against the tree, "Stay there and don't move!"

"Oh, and I'm the ruthless and harsh one?" Azula mockingly asks as she rolls her golden eyes.

"Amon is going to end the airbending population later on so we might as well take her to him so he could get a head start!" The Lieutenant snaps at Azula, who is ignoring him anyways.

"You're not hurting my family!" Ikki yells, "I won't let you and Korra and Aang won't either!"

"Is that what you think?" The Lieutenant asks Ikki with venom in his voice.

Ikki stays silent for once in her life and Azula bites her tongue. Not even she, the cruel, uncaring, monster Azula, would dare hurt a child. She wouldn't do what the Lieutenant is doing. He is scaring her and he might even hurt her.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant? Don't like children? Have a thing against them? Is that why you want to hurt this child?" Azula hisses at him, her smirk returning to her lips.

"Shut it, firebender." The Lieutenant coldly replies and Azula eyes him, "I hear footsteps. So, unless you want to get caught, I suggest we leave. Now."

The Lieutenant eyes Azula and then turns his attention back to Ikki, "Fine, but not before without sending a message."

Before Azula could ask what he meant, the Lieutenant takes out two kali sticks and jabs them into Ikki's sides. The small airbender lets out a loud cry and then she falls to the floor, unconscious.

With that, Azula and the Lieutenant disappear off the island, leaving Ikki lying on the cold ground, in the middle of the forest, as the sky begins to darken, unconscious.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Aww, poor Ikki :( I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Thank you everyone who is and has been reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading; I appreciate it a lot. Thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, all reviews are welcome so don't be shy! Also all suggestions/ideas are welcome :) Thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi hi there everyone; sorry for the late update, my computer lost internet for a while and I couldn't get on, but here is chapter 54 of my Avatar story. I hope you like it :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for the reviews, for following and favoriting and most importantly, thank you for reading :) Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and suggestions you have been leaving; I very much appreciate it :) **

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 54-

***With Korra.***

Korra is silently lying on the soft, green grass. She is in Republic City Park lying beside a large tree with her head looking up at the sky. The color of the sky is darkening as the minutes pass by in the day; the sun is setting under horizon, making the sky a blend of pinks and purples.

Korra lets out a small sigh as her cerulean color eyes stare up at the sky. Her face holds an emotionless look and her breathing is slow and even.

After hours and hours of lying in the same spot, Korra has finally gotten herself to remain calm and she finally started to be able to think clearly again.

The Avatar still cannot manage to understand why on earth Azula would save her from Tarrlok. Why? Azula is a cruel, tenacious, selfish, firebending monster . . . so why would she _help_ her?

Korra bites her lower lip and starts to think of the things Tarrlok would have done to her if he managed to get her into his truck and take her to the place he planned to take her. Then, the Avatar starts thinking of any logical reasoning to why Azula, who is working with Amon, would help save her.

When frustration finally consumes Korra, she lets out a loud, frustrated cry. She slams her hands over her face and she lets out a loud huff, "What am I going to do?!"

Even though it was last night that Korra was almost kidnapped by Tarrlok, she still couldn't manage herself to go back to the Temple and face her friends. She knows that they probably have forgiven her for not telling them sooner and they were probably never mad, just shocked . . . but for some reason she just do it. She can't go back to Air Temple Island . . . not yet.

However, that is what's bothering the young Avatar. She doesn't know why she didn't race back to the Airbending home immediately after she was freed from Tarrlok.

'_I feel so . . . so . . . ugh I don't even know! Now how am I supposed to tell everyone that I went to Tarrlok's office to confront him, then we fought, he bloodbended me, Azula saved me, her and Tarrlok argued, then Azula tried attacking me, and then I ran away . . . huh, I can only imagine what their reactions would be_.' Korra thinks to herself.

Once Korra got any from Tarrlok and Azula last night, she ran, subconsciously, straight here . . . to Republic City Park. She is keeping herself hidden from the people; she just wants to be alone and she just wants to relax her mind without having to deal with her friends or the people of Republic City who probably hate her now.

'_Everyone probably thinks I'm the worst Avatar in the world. What am I supposed to do? The probending tournament is only two- well more like one day away. By tomorrow morning there will be only one day left until the probending tournament . . . which means only one more day until the battle between nonbenders and benders and Amon and me_.' Korra begins thinking to herself silently again.

"I wonder if the people really do hate me after reading the stupid article Tarrlok wrote about me and Aang . . ." Korra mumbles to herself, but then when a voice answers, she practically jumps twenty feet in the air.

"We don't hate you." A small voice says; her voice is soft and gentle and is only above a whisper.

Korra sits up straight and looks around to see where the voice is coming from. Korra bites her lower lip and slowly, and cautiously, she stands up. Her eyes search the area to find where the voice was just coming from. Then, suddenly, her eyes land on a small child.

The child is small and looks so innocent. She could only be about six or seven years old, Korra thinks. The child is staring up at Korra and she continuously bats her big eyes at the Avatar.

The girl has shoulder-length brown hair, bright golden eyes, a large smile on her pink lips, rosy cheeks, and she is wearing a dress with orange flowers on them.

"Um, hello." Korra says awkwardly. She looks around, sees no parents looking for their child, and is a bit curious.

"Hello." The girl smiles at Korra and Korra cocks her head to the side, "What's your name? Where are your parents?"

"I'm Kira, and you're Avatar Korra." The girl says with a smile and then adds, "My parents are by the fountain; I told them I was going to explore the rest of the park."

"Aren't you a bit young to be exploring by yourself?" Korra asks, not really buying the excuse.

Kira then quickly changes the subject, "Where's your Polar-Bear Dog? Naga, right?"

Korra looks around, thinking of where Naga just went, but then she remembers Naga going to rest by the pond. Korra smiles at the girl and says, "Yeah, her name is Naga. She's just resting by the pond, probably getting herself some fish to eat."

"Oh, yummy." The girl says with a crooked smile. Korra smiles at that, remembering how she used to love Mako's crooked smiles and she suddenly realizes that she misses her boyfriend . . . a lot.

Korra sits down on the grass and Kira instantly joins her. They both sit across from each other and the girl then says, "We don't hate you, you know . . ."

Her voice is low now and Korra's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You said that you wonder if the people really do hate you after reading what that mean man said about you and Avatar Aang in that article . . . we don't." Kira says and then looks down at her lap.

"I'm glad you think that, but I'm sure the rest of the people will disagree." Korra sighs and the girl shakes her head, "How could we hate you? You're the Avatar and you're going to protect us from that masked man."

"Kira, I-I don't know how . . ." Korra whispers, guilt is heard in her voice and tears start to form.

"But you will . . . you're the Avatar." Kira says with a smile and then after a moment she adds, "You know . . . I don't believe all benders are bad."

Korra looks at the girl with a confused expression and she softly asks, "Are you a bender?" The Avatar assumes Kira is maybe a firebender by the color of her bright, golden eyes so she goes to say something else, but the girl's answer shocks her.

"I'm a nonbender, but I hate him! I hate Amon and what he's doing to this city- to this world!" Kira yells, a flick of fire is dancing in her eyes now.

Korra looks at the girl with a shocked expression, "How old are you?" Kira smiles, "Just turned nine."

"Wow . . . I thought you were six or maybe seven." Korra says as she rubs the back of her neck. The girl looks so small, so skinny . . . she looks so young.

"Avatar Korra?" Kira suddenly asks once again with a small voice.

Korra looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile, "Yeah?"

"Please don't give up on us." Korra goes to say something, but Kira continues, "You're the Avatar and some people may not believe in you, but I do. I know a lot of people who do so please fight that masked man."

Then with that, the girl jumps to her feet and runs off. Korra's eyes widen and she instantly chases after the young girl, "Wait! Kira, wait!"

Kira runs and Korra continues to chase after her and she continues to call out to the small child, "Please, wait!"

However, Kira comes to a sudden stop when a older looking woman, who is about in her fifties, grabs Kira's arm roughly.

Korra's hands turn into fists and once she makes it in front of the older woman and Kira, Korra says in a surprisingly harsh tone, "What are you doing with Kira?!"

"Taking her back home." The older woman snaps and Korra raises an eyebrow, "You're her, um, mother?"

The woman narrows her eyes at Korra, "Of course not! What in the spirits is wrong with you?"

Korra eyes her, "Then who are you?"

"My name is Saya; I am the runner of the orphanage that this child belongs to. She keeps runnin' off and I am sick of it!" The older woman, Saya, says as her dark amber eyes glare into Korra's.

"Orphanage?" Korra asks with a shocked expression on her face. However, that's when Korra realizes Kira's pale face, purple circles under her eyes, and scratches and small bruises, that are beginning to fade, on her body.

Saya rolls her eyes, "Of course she didn't tell you. She keeps trying to run off and roam the streets of Republic City; she is going to get herself killed."

"I just saw Avatar Korra out here from my window and I wanted to see her." Kira mumbles and Saya chuckles, "Why would the Avatar want to see you? You're just a child and she should be figuring out a way to master the Avatar State!"

Korra bites her lip and frowns, "I always have time for the people, no matter what their ages are."

"There is a mad man running around taking people's bending. You should be trying to stop him, but like Tarrlok said that that article, we have a failure of an Avatar." Saya says bitterly.

"That's not true!" Kira argues, but the older man yanks at her arm, "Shush, you!"

"Hey!" Korra yells, "You know, I am sick of this. There is something you all should know." Korra looks around and sees a small group of people. The Avatar takes a deep breath and then bends the ground underneath her so it lifts up and it is like she is standing on a small stage.

Everyone's attention turns to the Avatar now and Korra says in a firm voice, "I am Avatar Korra and I am your Avatar. I am everyone's Avatar and you know what, I may have not mastered the Avatar State and I may not be as great as Avatar Aang, but I am your Avatar and I will fight for _all_ of you. Whether you are a nonbender or a bender, it doesn't matter! We should all be able to live in one world with bending and no bending in peace and harmony!"

Everyone gives Korra blank stares and she goes to back down, but once she sees the small nod from Kira, she continues.

"The war that Amon will be creating will happen in just a few days- less than a few days and I _will_ protect you all! I am not afraid anymore and I know that I can defeat him and I _will_ restore peace and balance to the world and to this city!"

Silence fills the air and Korra sighs. Kira gives Korra a small, sad smile, but there is nothing else to say. The people still don't trust and believe in Korra no matter what she says and Kira could see the sadness and disappointment in Korra's eyes.

However, everything starts to change.

One person claps.

Then another.

And another.

And then another person claps their hands.

And another.

Then shortly afterwards the small group that was in the park as the sky darkens is standing in front of Korra, clapping their hands and actually smiling at her.

Korra lets a small smile spread across her lips and then she hears one person say, "You're our Avatar . . . don't fail us now . . . you're everyone's Avatar and you're _not_ a failure. Prove everyone wrong and show us you can save and protect us."

Korra takes a deep breath and then the people start to walk off. Kira and Saya stare at Korra and Kira smiles, "Told you; we don't hate you, the people are just scared."

Korra lets out a small chuckle, "You're pretty smart for a nine-year-old."

Saya actually smiles and she pushes a piece of a grey stray hair behind her ear, "Yes, she is. We must be getting back now, it's late."

Korra nods and Kira smiles, "Good luck and see you around!" With that, Kira gives Korra and small hug and then runs off with Saya trailing along behind her.

The Avatar then feels Naga rub against her arm and Korra smiles at her best friend,. She knows it's time to head back to Air Temple Island; she misses everyone and she needs to see her family and friends; she needs to explain to them everything that has happened last night and today. Korra smiles at Naga and says gently, "Come on, Naga, we're going home."

***With the Gaang.***

During their game of Hide-And-Seek, Pema announced that dinner was ready and when some heard her and some didn't, once Lin shouted out that dinner was ready, everyone heard her.

Lin screamed to 'come inside' practically everyone on the island heard her so they all showed up at dinner . . . expect for two people.

Everyone is now sitting at the dinner table and two seats are emptied. Korra's and . . . Ikki's?

They are all talking and the Gaang is explaining to Pema, Tenzin, and the other adults how Ikki forced them to play Hide-And-Seek.

However, Uncle Iroh then raises an eyebrow, "Where is Ikki?"

Tenzin and Pema exchange a worried look and everyone finally notices that the airbending child is gone.

"I'm sure she would have heard me calling." Lin says and Sokka rolls his eyes and mockingly says, "Please, half of the city probably heard you."

Lin eyes the nonbender and smacks his head, earning an, "Ow!" from Sokka.

"Where is my daughter?" Tenzin asks with a harsh, but also worried tone. He starts searching the house and calling, "Ikki? Ikki, where are you? Ikki?!"

"Do you think she's still hiding?" Asami asks with wide, fearful eyes. General Iroh shrugs his shoulders, "It's possible; maybe she is still hiding somewhere on the island."

"It's pitch black outside and the island is huge; we'll never find her." Suki says with a frown and Aang shakes his head, "We need to wait here, maybe she will realize that no one else is outside and she'll come back inside."

"My daughter is missing and you want us to just sit here and do nothing?" Pema almost snaps. Aang takes a step back and Katara steps in front of Aang and is now standing in front of an angry and worried pregnant mother, "Pema, maybe you should calm down and relax-"

"Don't you dare tell me to relax when my youngest daughter is outside _somewhere_ on this large island, alone!" Pema snaps and Jinora places her hand on her mother's shoulder, "Mom, please calm down; you're pregnant, you shouldn't be stressing yourself out. Ikki is okay, I know it, alright?"

"Hey, why doesn't June's beast hunt Ikki down?" Toph suggests and June glares at her, "Nyla isn't a beast, but it's true. Nyla could track down Ikki with no problem if he can sniff something that has Ikki's scent on it."

"Maybe we should wait a few more minutes to see if she shows up on her own." Zuko says and Tenzin goes to disagree, but Lin nods.

"Before you get everyone searching the island for the kid, why don't we see if she shows up on her own?" Lin says to Tenzin who desperately wants to take action now in finding his daughter.

"She's my daughter, Lin, I need to find her and see if she's okay." Tenzin argues. Katara then walks over to Tenzin and places her hand on his shoulder, "Tenzin, please just wait a few more minutes. If she doesn't show up then all of us and every single officer will go out there and look, okay?"

Tenzin looks over to see Jinora, Suki, Asami, and Uncle Iroh making Pema comfortable while Lin and General Iroh are talking and everyone else is standing behind Katara exchanging looks.

"Fine. Just a few minutes though and _that's_ it." Tenzin says and Katara smiles, "Just a few minutes."

"I hope Ikki is alright . . ." Bolin mumbles with a frown on his face. He and Ikki have actually become very close and Bolin finds the young airbender entertaining.

Mako places his hand on Bolin's shoulder and he whispers to his brother, "She's okay, Bo, Ikki is fine and she is probably on her way back here now."

"Then why hasn't Korra come home yet? Huh, Mako? What happens if something happened to her and she needs our help?" Bolin argues and Mako frowns, "Korra is the Avatar; she can take care of herself."

"Where is she, Mako?" Bolin asks in a whisper. Even though Bolin is usually the happy one and the one who goofs around, but Korra has been missing for a while and that's his best friend . . . he is worried about her.

Mako deep down is also worried about his girlfriend, even if she is the Avatar. Last night and this morning Mako even prayed to the spirits that Korra was okay . . . he misses her and he just wishes she would come home soon.

However, Toph stands next to the wall in the corner, silently thinking to herself, '_I really hope these bad vibrations and sense are wrong and Ikki and Korra are okay . . ._'

**. . .**

Korra is riding on Naga's back in a slow pace. They just made it on the island and Naga is tired . . . so is Korra. The Avatar yawns and they continue to walk through the forest and towards the airbending home.

"Where is this house again? Why is this island so big?" Korra mumbles to herself and then Naga suddenly stops in her tracks.

"Naga? Naga, what is it girl? What's wrong?" Korra asks the Polar-Bear-Dog. Slowly Korra gets off Naga and checks the area. "Naga, I don't see anything or anyone. Are you sure you're okay-" However, Korra stops talking when she sees a figure lying on the ground.

"Hello?" Korra asks in a quiet voice. She receives no answer though.

Slowly and cautiously Korra makes her way over to the figure and when she is close enough to see who it is, she gasps when she sees Ikki.

"Oh my spirits, Ikki?!" Korra yells, "Ikki? Ikki, come on, wake up." Korra drops to her knees and shakes the small figure, but she is unconscious.

Korra sees the bruising on Ikki's sides and she knows it's from Kali Sticks, "Amon . . . that monster . . ."

'_Now he's going after children?! What is wrong with that monster?!_' Korra thinks to herself and she gently lifts the small airbending child up in her arms. The Avatar then carries her over to Naga and she climbs on Naga's back with Ikki still in her arms.

Korra holds onto Ikki and Naga tightly and she says to the Polar-Bear-Dog, "Come on girl, get us home, quickly."

Naga goes to protest, but with the fire in Korra's eyes Naga obeys. However, Korra doesn't know that the main reason why Naga stopped was that she didn't sense the figure –Ikki-, but instead she sensed someone else's presence.

Korra doesn't even realize that a _certain_ masked man is hiding behind a tree, watching her.

**. . .**

"It's been long enough." Tenzin announces, "We're all going out to search for Ikki, now."

"Yes, sir." Sokka says as gets into a solider position. Everyone just rolls their eyes at the nonbender and continue to get ready to leave the house and search for Ikki.

"We can all split up; it will be easier and faster that way." Zuko says and everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Everyone ready?" June asks and Aang takes his glider tightly in his hand and nods, "We're going to find her. That's a promise."

Pema, who is sitting on the couch next to Uncle Iroh, nods her head, "Find her, Aang. I would go, but since none of you are letting me, I don't have much choice. However, you're all right, I need to take care of my baby that is inside of me as well."

"Don't worry, Pema, we got this." Bolin says with a wide smile.

"So, where should we begin?" Suki asks with a raised eyebrow. Asami nods, "Yeah, who goes with who or should we all just split up on our own?"

Toph eyebrows knit together and she suddenly says, "I don't think we need to search anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mako asks with confusion on his and everyone else's faces.

Aang walks over to Toph and says, "Toph?"

Toph rolls her eyes and points to the door, "Open the front door and look outside."

Katara walks over to the door and opens it slowly. At first, no one is in sight, but darkness and Sokka raises an eyebrow, "Um, Toph? Are your senses on right or something?"

"I don't see anything." Zuko says and Suki shakes her head, "Neither do I."

General Iroh takes a step outside and looks around, but also sees nothing. He shakes his head, "You're mistaken."

Toph rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest, "I am not mistaken, I know what I sense."

"Maybe you're just tired and your sensing is wrong." Bolin tries to reason, but Toph glares at him and he quickly shuts up.

"Bolin, not helping." Mako says in a stern voice and Bolin looks at him with wide eyes, "What? I am just saying that could be the reason."

"Maybe Toph did sense something, you never know." Lin goes to defend her mother, but Asami points out the door, "There is nothing there though, Lin."

"Hey!" Aang yells, cutting everyone off, "Enough; can we all just go out now and find Ikki?"

"Aang . . ." A new voice speaks and everyone turns their attention to the front door. Outside Korra is standing there with Ikki in her arms and Naga behind them.

"Ikki!" Tenzin shouts and they all make room for Korra to come inside and she gently places Ikki on the couch beside Pema.

"Where did you find her? Oh, thank the spirits, thank you so much, Korra." Pema says with a wide smile and tearful eyes.

Korra rubs the back of her neck and says, "I was riding on Naga back here and I saw someone lying on the ground. I went to go check it out and that's when I saw her."

Mako looks at Korra and slowly Korra turns her head to face the firebender. They both exchange a small smile until it gets broken up when Tenzin hugs Korra, "Thank you, Korra."

"Where have to been?" Bolin suddenly asks and Korra smiles, "I'll explain afterwards when we know Ikki is okay."

"Why does she have cuts, bruises, and burnt marks on her?" Pema asks in wide eyes and worry starts to wash over her.

"I don't know, I found her like that. Those are the same marks as the ones that Kali Sticks make when they're slammed into your sides." Korra explains.

"Are you telling me that my daughter was attacked?" Tenzin asks with wide, fearful and scared eyes.

Everyone looks over at Korra and slowly, she nods, "Yes."

"He's going to pay for this." Tenzin mumbles and Aang places his hand on Tenzin's shoulder, "She's safe now and that's all that matters. Let's just focus on her tonight."

"Yeah and tomorrow you, Korra, could explain everything and where you have been!" Bolin says and Korra nods, "Okay."

Ikki begins to stir and Pema smiles at her, "Ikki, Ikki, darling, wake up. H-hey, there sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Ikki blinks a few times and then she feels herself start to fall back under unconsciousness. However, before doing that she manages to choke out one word, "Amon . . ."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Again, sorry for the late update, but thank you all for understanding and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Thanks again so much to the ones who have been and are reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading! Love you all and thank you again! :) ~**_**Thank you everyone who are leaving the wonderful and very kind reviews! I'm glad to see that people are enjoying my work and I am very glad you're liking it so far**_**! ^_^**

****Remember, all reviews, opinions, and suggestions are welcome!****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon~**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hi there everyone, so sorry for the late update, school and person problems have been x.x oh my spirits, haha, but here I am with chapter 55 of my Avatar story. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you everyone who is and has been reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading, I really appreciate it! :) Also, I would like to thank you all for the wonderful comments you have been leaving, I love you all and don't worry, I will **_**never**_** be leaving or quitting this story :) (Also I want to thank you for the very funny reviews and I am so sorry I haven't been updating quickly!)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 55-

***Nighttime (Same day as last chapter only very late at night.)***

The Gaang has been waiting around in the large living room for about three hours now . . . almost four.

Pema is sitting on the couch with Ikki lying down next to her, her head on her mother's lap. She hasn't woken up yet and everyone was worried. They were all worried because they didn't know if Ikki was alright or not, but they were also worried because they didn't know if Ikki still had her bending or not.

Tenzin is sitting beside Pema, staring at his youngest daughter who is still unconscious, Lin is standing in the corner besides General Iroh and Toph, Bolin is standing next to Asami in the kitchen, while watching Uncle Iroh make some tea for everyone, and Meelo and Jinora are in their rooms, sleeping. June and Zuko are outside, sitting on the ground beside the door next to Nyla and Suki and Sokka are sitting on the floor, next to the couch cuddled up against one another.

Mako and Korra were standing by the door, Korra's eyes never leaving Ikki's body. Mako has his strong arm around Korra's waist, but her arms are folded across her chest and she is slightly leaning against Mako.

Katara is standing near Korra, also watching Ikki, but occasionally she looks over at Tenzin and Pema. She sees the fear and sorrow in their eyes and she could feel their hearts breaking. Katara knows they are worried about their daughter, they all are. Ikki is so young and full of life . . . if something would have happened to the young airbender, they would all lose it.

Aang . . . Aang is checking on Jinora and Meelo. Even though they're both sleeping, Aang just feels like sitting there with his grandchildren and making sure they're okay. Ever since Korra brought Ikki back to the house, Aang has been quiet. He has been worried about the small airbender and he feels responsible because he was on the island and he feels like he should have protected her from the masked man.

While in the living room, Lin looks over at Korra and raises an eyebrow at her, "So, are you going to tell us what in the spirits happened to you?"

"Yeah, Korra, you were gone a while and we were all worried." Mako says as he looks down at her and a worried expression appears on his face.

Korra rubs the back of her neck and lets out a sigh, "It's kind of a long story."

"We got time, Korra." General Iroh states and then adds, "Katara, can you please go get Asami, Bolin, Uncle Iroh, and Aang so Korra could begin?"

Katara smiles and nods her head, "Yeah, just hold on a second."

Katara leaves the room and walks into the kitchen and sees Uncle Iroh, Asami, and Bolin sipping their teas and sitting at the table chatting.

"Hey, come into the living room, Korra's going to tell us what happened when she was gone." Katara tells her friends and they all nod.

"Okay, thanks Katara." Asami says with a smile and then Katara leaves the room and goes to look for Aang.

**. . .**

After a few minutes of searching for her boyfriend, Katara finally finds the Avatar in Meelo's room.

"Aang?" Katara says quietly, making sure not to wake the young airbender up.

Aang slowly turns around and looks at Katara with sad eyes, "Yeah? Is Ikki awake yet?"

Katara shakes her head and gives Aang a small smile, "Not yet, but hopefully soon. Aang . . . what's wrong? Why have you been hanging out in here and away from everyone else?"

"Katara, it's my fault Ikki got hurt. I should have looked for her harder, I should have found her, and I should have protected her. She probably lost her bending and it's all my fault!" Aang yells, but then quiets his voice, "Katara . . . what happens if I can't defend these people? Amon is lining people up and taking their bending one by one and there is not a thing I could do about it. I feel like I failed them and the battle hasn't even begun yet."

Katara frowns and places her hand on Aang's shoulder, "Aang, you didn't fail anyone and trust me, we will all, together, defeat Amon. You know, that's exactly how Korra is feeling; she feels like she failed everyone and she keeps second guessing herself. She isn't sure if she could protect everyone and defeat Amon, but do you know something? When the battle comes, and it is us against the Equalists and Amon, I truly believe we could take them down. We are friends and us friends have each other's backs. You and Korra are the strongest people there are in this world and with the two of you, you both will bring back harmony and peace in the world. You will save and help everyone, the benders and nonbenders. You will make everyone feel equal the right way; not the way Amon is making them feel."

Aang gives Katara a smile, "Thank you, Katara. Thank you so much." That is the only thing Aang could say. He knows Katara is right and she is giving him the strength to fight and believe in himself. He pulls her into his arms and he holds her tightly against him.

When they pull away, Katara kisses his cheek and takes his hand in hers, "Come on, we should go see everyone else."

**. . .**

Once everyone is in the living room, Korra begins telling them everything that has happened. Even though it is late at night, almost morning in a few hours, they need to know everything and the sooner the better.

"So, um, where should I begin?" Korra says with a nervous look on her face. Mako could tell she is slightly uncomfortable to tell everyone and he could sense something bad has happened. Mako's body tenses up a bit at the thought of something horrible happening, but Korra grips his hand in hers tightly and she then starts.

"I went to Tarrlok's office to confront him and let's just say that the conversation leaded into a fight. I told him that he was a liar and he was trying to make the people hate me, but I told him that no matter what I will take down Amon. We fought and yelled at one another and just as I was winning . . . he did it." Korra says, she shivers a bit as the memories replay in her mind. The harsh words he had said to her and then . . . and then the next part was the worse.

"He did what?" Lin asks as her eyebrows begin to knit together.

"Go on, continue." General Iroh says gently.

Korra takes a deep breath and then continues, "He . . . he bloodbended me."

"_What_?!" Everyone in the room screams in unison.

"He- he's a _bloodbender_?" Aang asks with wide eyes and Tenzin shakes his head, "That's impossible. There wasn't even a full moon out that night."

"Exactly!" Korra yells with tears in her eyes. She is scared and Mako could see it in his girlfriend's ocean blue eyes.

"Korra, are . . . are you okay?" Bolin asks gently to his best friend; he hates seeing her so upset . . . he rarely sees it, but when he does, the earthbender hates it.

"Are you sure he _bloodbended_ you?" Tenzin asks with curious eyes and a confused expression on his face.

Korra nods her head slowly, "He bloodbended me, threw me around the place, yelled at me, twist my insides it felt like, and then he told me how he was actually bloodbending me without a full moon."

"How?" Aang asks in a quiet voice.

"What did he tell you?" Toph asks.

Korra looks straight ahead, no one in particular, and says in a quiet voice, "He told me that he was Yakone's son."

"What?" Tenzin, Lin, and General Iroh yell. "Are you serious?" Tenzin asks slowly.

Korra nods her head and Aang looks at Tenzin, "Whose Yakone?"

"Yakone was a very powerful, evil, and ruthless crime 'lord' –some would call him- who threatened Republic City for many, many years." Lin begins, "All he wanted was more and more power. That is all he cared about, was power and being in charge of everything and everyone. He had a very unique and special ability of psychic bloodbending. He hid from the law for many years until finally he was on trial for all the crimes he has committed and he received life in prison. He, however, tried to escape by bloodbending everyone in the courtroom; including my mother- um . . . Toph and Sokka, but he didn't make it that far. He came across you, Aang, only the older version of yourself, and you took away his bending permanently. He vowed for revenge and he said one-day Republic City would be his."

"Psh, he bloodbended me? Oh no, oh spirits no, he went too far." Sokka says as he holds his arms across his chest and starts mumbling to himself how he hates 'this Yakone guy'.

"Wait, so what else happened?" June asks Korra, "What happened after he told you that?"

Korra looks away and hesitates. Zuko raises an eyebrow at her, "Korra? What did he tell you?"

"He told me that he should just take to Amon and let him deal with me. I told him that Amon would kill him or take away his bending too, but he said no he wouldn't." Korra begins and then takes another deep breath, "I asked him how could he be so sure and then that's when he told me . . . he told me that Amon is his brother."

Everyone is speechless. What could they say? They were all shocked and all they could do was stare at Korra in shock and confusion.

Korra sees that they are lost in words so she continues, "I told him that Amon would turn on him, but then he bloodbended me again. He bloodbended me to move to the truck he had, but before he could throw me in the truck . . . she came."

"Who came?" Suki asks, still a bit shocked at the news of Amon and Tarrlok being brothers.

"Azula." Korra says and bites her bottom lip.

"Azula? What made her show her face?" Uncle Iroh asks with slightly a raised eyebrow.

"Why would my sister come? What did she do?" Zuko asks Korra with a confused expression on his face.

"She probably just went there to start more trouble and help Tarrlok with whatever sick plan he had planned." Asami says with a frown.

Korra shakes her head, "No . . . she surprisingly helped me."

"Then that wasn't my sister." Zuko simply says and shakes his head in disbelief, "Azula would never help anyone and definitely not the Avatar when she is working on Amon's side."

Korra shrugs her shoulders and sticks out her bottom lip, "I don't know either. Nevertheless, she actually saved me. She actually fought Tarrlok off and gave me enough time to leave. I stared at her for a few minutes and I wanted to ask her why she helped me, but then she went to attack me so I ran off."

"Wow . . . never knew that Azula could have a heart." Toph says with a surprised look on her face.

"Maybe Azula is switching sides and is actually showing she has a heart." Katara says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Aang thinks about it and looks at Zuko. They share a look and both of them are unsure what Azula is planning and thinking in her twisted mind. "Maybe . . ." was all Aang could say while his mind wanders for ideas of why Azula would help Korra and then attack her.

Then from there Korra explains everything else that has happened to her from running away from Tarrlok and Azula to when she found Ikki in the forest on the island. She told them every detail and they all listened carefully and occasionally asked questions.

Finally, when Korra finishes, Pema's eyes widen, "Guys . . . guys I think Ikki is waking up."

Everyone's attention turns to the airbender and they all wait to see if she will wake up. Slowly Ikki's eyes begin to open and Pema strokes her daughter's cheek, "Hey, honey, you're okay."

Ikki blinks a few times, her eyes readjusting to the light that is hitting her eyes, and she moans a little, "Uh . . . what happened?"

"Oh thank the spirits you're alright, Ikki." Pema and Tenzin breathe out and start hugging her tightly against them.

Korra smiles and hugs Mako, "Oh thank the spirits, Mako, that she is alright."

Mako smiles and kisses Korra's lips gently, "Yeah, it's a good thing."

"Yes! She's okay!" Bolin cheers; the earthbender at first was a bit scared of Ikki, since she could talk a mile a minute, but he somehow became very close to the young airbender. She was funny and even though she never stops talking and never takes a breath, he enjoys talking to her. He started to think of her as, like, his younger sister or something.

At first everyone starts talking to Ikki and asking if she is alright, but suddenly everyone becomes very quiet and they all share a sad and worried look.

Katara walks over to Ikki and gives her a small smile, "Hey, Ikki, can you do us a favor?"

"Well before that question," Suki says as she cuts Katara off, "Ikki, can you tell us what happened before you went unconscious?"

Ikki looks around at everyone and she bites her lip. Pema takes Ikki's hand and smiles down at her, "Don't worry, sweetheart, you don't need to explain and remember everything now if you don't want to."

Ikki, surprisingly, is being very quiet and not talking nonstop like she usually does. Tenzin looks at his daughter with a confused and a worried look, "Ikki . . . are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Ikki slowly sits up and looks down at her lap, "Fine . . ."

"She's lying." Toph says quietly and Lin nudges her arm, "Toph, not now."

"But she's lying, Lin. She isn't okay." Toph argues quietly to her daughter. Toph, even though she would never admit it, can see how much Lin is like her and it makes her get this weird feeling inside.

"Ikki," Uncle Iroh begins, "would you like to get some rest before you tell us everything that has happened to you? I could make you some of my famous, nice, hot tea if you would like."

Ikki shakes her head and continues to look down, not letting her eyes meet anyone else's.

Aang could sense that something is wrong and he shares a look with Korra. She frowns at Aang's worried look on his face and slowly Avatar Aang walks over to Ikki, places his hand on her shoulder, and softly says to the airbender, "Ikki, can you please put out your hand for me?"

Ikki hesitates, but out of everyone, the most people she has gotten along with and liked hanging out with are Bolin, Sokka, and Aang. She looks up at Aang and when he smiles at her, Ikki does what he has asked.

Ikki slowly puts out her hand in front of Aang and Aang then says, "Now, can you make a small air tornado in your hand? Just saw us a little bit of your airbending?"

"Aang, you shouldn't push her; she's probably too tired." Katara warns and Asami nods her head, "Yeah, let her get some rest first."

"No, we need to know now; Aang knows what he is doing." June defends Aang and Aang simply nods at her.

General Iroh and Lin share a look, but continue to watch to see if Ikki could airbend. Korra watches carefully and silently praying with Mako that Ikki still has her bending and Amon hasn't taken away hers too.

Toph, however, already knows the answer. Somehow and in some way, it is like Toph could sense it and she frowns. The blind earthbender looks down and surprisingly starts to pray to the spirits that Amon hasn't hurt Ikki and he hasn't stripped her bending.

"Ikki?" Aang asks softly. Tenzin gives his father a look. Part of him doesn't want Aang pushing his daughter into doing this already when she just woke up, but another part of him wants to know.

Pema squeezes her husband's hand and they share a look before looking down at their daughter.

Suki and Sokka stare at Aang at first and then they slowly move their eyes towards Ikki. She is hesitating and they are wondering why; June and Zuko are wondering the same thing. They are worrying, but part of them actually thinks Amon left her alone and didn't take away her bending. She is a child for spirits sake! There is no way someone could be so cruel against benders that they would strip an innocent child's bending away.

Aang gives Ikki a reassuring smile and Ikki nods her head, looks at her hand that is held open, and closes her eyes.

However, Ikki does try to airbend; she tries to make a small air tornado appear on the palm of her hand . . . but nothing.

Toph closes her eyes tightly and lets the breath she has been holding escape her lips. Korra's eyes widen; she shakes her head and she mumbles, "No . . ."

It is _gone_.

Amon has done it. He did it to just a small child. Amon took away one of the most important things to a child and he could care less.

Ikki sits there, her eyes bat open, and a small tear slips down her cheek. She _knows_; sadly, Ikki _knows_ what this means . . .

Ikki _lost_ her _bending_.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter! Duhhh duhh duhhh, yes, Ikki lost her bending :( I'm sorry! But it had to happen :( . . . Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you everyone who has been and is reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story! I really appreciate it, you guys rock, and thank you so, so much! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it. I would love to know all your opinions on it, so please leave a review, all opinions and thoughts are welcome! :) Thanks!**_

**Sorry for the late update again, I will definitely try updating again soon! :)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	56. Chapter 56

**Heyy there everyone; this is chapter 56 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who has been and is amazing enough to be reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading my story. I appreciate it very much, so thank you :)**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 56-

***The next morning.***

Today . . . today is the last day until the final battle between benders and nonbenders and right and wrong.

The sun is just barely above the horizon and the Sparrowkeets and the Toucan-Puffins are flying in the sky with other various kinds of birds who are chirping loudly as they fly.

Everyone is exhausted from last night and mostly Tenzin and Pema are beyond shocked and concerned for their daughter. They know how much Ikki loves her bending and they still cannot believe how a man could be so cruel and hurt a child like this.

Jinora and Meelo still don't know about it; Tenzin wants to wait a little bit before telling anyone besides the Gaang.

Ikki is still sound asleep; she is still sore and very tired so Pema told her to just lie in bed for the rest of the day and get some rest so that is exactly what the young child is doing.

Aang and Korra, on the other hand, lost it. Aang and Korra completely isolated themselves away from everyone else and the two of them are hanging out at the Aang Memorial Island.

Mako and Katara shared their concerns; the tournament and the battle with Amon are tomorrow and the two of them are ignoring the rest of the Gaang and being very quiet and . . . serious.

Right now, even though it is early in the morning, the Gaang is up; none of them could stay asleep with the loud chirping sounds of the birds.

Sokka drags himself into the kitchen with half-open eyes and a sleepy look on her face. When he enters the kitchen, he blobs himself on cushion that is on the floor to the kitchen table and moans. "So . . . tired."

Katara walks into the room and raises an eyebrow at her brother when she sees him sitting there with his head lying on the table and drool coming out of his mouth.

"Sokka, wake up and stop drooling!" Katara yells at her brother and walks into the kitchen, shaking her head.

He slowly lifts his head and pouts, "I do not drool!" Sokka then thinks about it and adds quickly, "Unless I am starving and there is meat in the room. Then I cannot help myself."

Katara rolls her ocean blue eyes and again, shakes her head, "Sure Sokka, whatever you say."

Sokka frowns and then sighs, "I am so tired. Those stupid birds won't shut up and let me have my sleep!"

"You mean your beauty sleep?" Toph asks with a smirk as she enters the room. The earthbender sits across from Sokka; she rests her elbow on the table and rests her face in her hand.

Sokka folds his arms across his chest and he eyes her, "Ha, ha, very funny, Toph."

"Eh, I try." Toph replies with a smirk and a small chuckle when she could sense Sokka is pouting.

Katara smiles, "So, what would you guys like to eat for breakfast?"

"Food." Toph and Sokka simply reply.

Katara rolls her eyes, "What kind of food? Pema and Tenzin are sitting with Ikki until she falls back asleep so I'm cooking this morning."

"Where's Uncle Iroh?" Sokka asks and Katara responds with, "He's at the store with Asami and June."

"Oh, okay." Sokka answers and then Katara asks again, "So, what kind of food?"

"Meat! I miss meat; do we have any meat?" Sokka asks, once again the drool sliding down his chin when he pictures images of juicy, yummy meat in his mind.

Katara raises an eyebrow at her brother, "You do realize that airbenders don't eat meat; they're vegetarians."

"Ugh! So, why do we have to suffer? We aren't airbenders!" Sokka complains and Toph laughs, "Can't you go a few weeks without meat? Jeeze, bonebrain."

Sokka eyes the earthbender, "Psh, it's been more then weeks. It has been _forever_! Besides, you know you want meat too; this plant stuff is not filling and so not as yummy as juicy, nice warm, tasty meat."

Katara slaps the back of her brother's head, "Sokka, stop thinking and dreaming of meat and tell me what you want for breakfast."

"You ask so motherly, Katara. Try relaxing for a change." Toph says with a slight shrug to the shoulders.

Katara eyes the earthbender and she pouts, "I do not act motherly! I am just asking a simple question, that's all. We all need to be prepared for tomorrow . . ."

"And we will; I mean come on, our Gaang, our Team Avatar, is awesome! We are super strong. Amon and his little followers will be running in tears when they go against us." Toph says with a confident smile and a proud look on her face.

Katara shrugs her shoulders, not fully convince, "I know, but I just have this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Yeah, for them you mean." Sokka says now with his own smirk on his lips, "Don't worry, Katara, we got two crazy, amazing Avatars on our side. Nothing can beat us."

"Except for a masked man who can take away someone's bending." Katara says with a frown as she looks down.

Toph eyes Katara and she raises an eyebrow, "Since when have you been the pessimistic and negative one?"

"I'm not being negative. I'm just worried because ever since Amon went after Ikki's bending, Aang and Korra have been isolating themselves from everyone else." Katara says as she starts preparing bread and putting various kinds of fruits in a bowl.

"They're blaming themselves and I don't understand why." Suki adds to the conversation as she enters the kitchen. She kisses Sokka's cheek and then sits beside him.

"But it wasn't their fault. Neither of them could have known Amon would go after Ikki." Katara says and then walks over to the table with the bowl of fruit in one hand and a loaf of bread in the other. The waterbender places the food on the table and then sits next to Toph.

"Still, Katara, they both think just because their the Avatars that means everything that goes wrong is there fault." Sokka says as he grabs a piece of the bread and shoves it in his mouth. "Yummy, but meat would be better." Sokka adds, but his voice is muffled with all the food shoved in his mouth.

Suki grabs an apple from the bowl and bites into it, "I just hope they'll be okay to fight tomorrow."

"They better be." Zuko says as he walks into the kitchen with Mako and Bolin next to him. "If we want to win and have no problems tomorrow, they need to have their heads in the fight."

"I can't believe the probending tournament is finally tomorrow, but instead of focusing on that and enjoying the game and us finally winning the tournament, it will be cut short when Amon appears." Bolin says with a frown as he sits at the table next to Katara, Mako sits next to him, and Zuko sits next to Suki.

"Don't worry, Bo, there is always next year." Mako says to his younger brother to try to cheer him up.

"Won't they just reschedule it or something?" Suki asks as she tilts her head to the side a little.

"Maybe, but I think the city might be too damaged to do so and who knows who will and won't have their bending by then." Mako says with a slight frown and a small shrug to the shoulders.

"Aw, and I really wanted to watch that game too; probending sounds awesome!" Toph says and frowns at the thought of the game not going to be rescheduled anytime soon.

"How could you watch it if you're-" Bolin begins to ask, but Mako elbows his stomach, "Oof!"

Toph rolls her eyes at that; she knows what he was going to say and it doesn't bother her, "You know, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't like probending. It sounds like a cool sport and I could sense the movements anyways. Oh, and you don't have to stop asking whatever you were going to ask. I know I'm blind and I don't mind; you could comment or saying something. Honestly, I am an awesome earthbender with me being blind so it doesn't really bother me."

"Sorry, I just didn't think it was polite with him asking or mentioning it or . . . yeah." Mako says as he rubs the back of his neck; he is not very comfortable with this new awkward conversation.

"Yeah, like Toph is anywhere close to being polite!" Sokka says with a loud laugh, which only makes him receive a punch in the shoulder from Toph.

"We're back!" Asami says with a smile as she, June, and Uncle Iroh enters the house with a bunch of packages of food.

"Hey." They all greet and Mako and Zuko instantly stand up and help them carry the packages to the kitchen.

They place the packages on the counter and Uncle Iroh starts to empty them while Asami, June, Zuko, and Mako all head back to the table where everyone else is.

"How did it go?" Mako asks Asami and she shrugs her shoulders as she sits down, "Not bad. We saw Tahno and we told him to meet us here later so we could all go over tomorrow's plan."

June sits down and rolls her eyes, "He also said to give you, Mako, a message."

"Message?" Mako asks with a raised eyebrow.

Asami nods, "He said he will still kick your butt tomorrow when the game is still in play before Amon's appearance."

Mako rolls his amber eyes and bites into his piece of the bread, "Of course he would say that."

"Psh, well, we're going to beat him and his team with no problem before Amon." Bolin says with a grin.

"Let's just hope you guys could get along when we're all working on the same team against Amon." Katara says with a shake to the head.

"We will, but I still say he is _not_ a part of Team Avatar." Bolin says as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on, he is going to be helping us; shouldn't he be part of Team Avatar?" Suki asks with a raised eyebrow.

Mako shakes his head, "Never."

"Tahno isn't _that_ bad, you know." Sokka says with a shrug.

Everyone looks at him with a confused and shocked look.

Sokka looks at all of them and shrugs his shoulders, "What? He likes meat so he's not that bad."

***With Lin Beifong.***

Lin is working at her desk in the Police Station. She has sent all her men to search for Tarrlok, but he is nowhere to be found. He disappeared and now no one could find him and it is annoying the spirits out of her.

Lin sighs in frustration, "Ugh, where in the spirits are you?!"

"Somebody having a bad day?" General Iroh asks with a smirk as he leans against the door and raises an eyebrow.

Lin looks up from her desk and at General Iroh. She sighs and then stands up, "General."

"Don't you think you've known me long enough to could call me Iroh instead of always General or General Iroh?" The General says as he walks over to her desk and a small smile tugs at his lips.

"No." Lin says with an emotionless look on her face, "I still can't find Tarrlok and Hiroshi Sato. It's like they vanished from the city."

"I doubt that; they're both probably just hiding like cowards with Amon." General Iroh says with a shrug and then sits down on the chair that is in front of Lin's desk.

"Probably. You know, how are we supposed to beat Amon when tomorrow night it will be a full moon. He is already powerful without it with his bloodbending; just imagine how powerful he is with it." Lin says with a shake to the head as she sits back down on her chair.

"Don't worry, Beifong, Katara is a bloodbender too." Iroh says, "She could always use her skills as well."

"She won't." Lin coldly says.

Iroh raises an eyebrow, "She won't? What makes you so sure about that?"

"My mother-" Lin stops herself and takes a deep breath before continuing, "Toph, when she was older and I was a teenager, told me stories of her adventures with the Gaang and she told me the time when Katara learned she was a bloodbender. She hated it; she vowed that she would never use that skill again, never. She won't unless it is a life and death situation and there are _absolutely no other _choices she could use besides that."

"Oh . . . well maybe she'll change her mind." Iroh says with a sigh.

Lin shakes her head, "I doubt it. So, what brings you here anyways?"

"Well, I was going to bring you some tea, but I ended up drinking it on the way here." Iroh says with a small chuckle, "I guess I take after my . . . -what? Great, great Uncle?- in that way."

Lin gives him a small smile and then again gives her usual serious, business look, "So, what can I do for you, General?"

General Iroh nods and looks at Lin directly in the eyes, "I came to inform you that Commander Bumi and Kya are on their way here as we speak."

Lin's eyes widen a bit and she raises an eyebrow, "They are? When should they be here?"

"Well, they know the situation and they said if there are no complications, then tomorrow morning or afternoon. They are bringing many fleets to help us out also. We aren't going to lose this war." The General says with a nod and a small smile.

"Why is Kya coming though?" Lin questions, "Bumi is a commander, I understand that, so why Kya?"

"Because that is Avatar Aang and Katara's daughter and she could finally see her father again . . . alive. Also, she was visiting Bumi when I informed him on the situation and she wants to help." General Iroh says, "The more help the better anyways.

"True." Lin says, "Well when I finish up in here I will tell Tenzin."

General Iroh nods his head and then stands up, "Well, I better get my fleet prepared and my men ready."

Lin stands as well, "Okay, I will see you back at the island later."

"Of course, _Lin_." He says with a wink and then rolls his amber eyes and leaves the room with a slight chuckle.

Lin rolls her eyes and sits back down with a sigh, "Men."

***At Avatar Aang's Memorial Island.***

Korra and Aang are sitting inside and in the middle of the statue. Both are sitting in 'Indian style' across from one another.

Both have their eyes closed and they are mediating. They have been here for hours it seems and Korra is slowly losing her patience with this.

Aang, on the other hand, is completely calm and relaxed, but a lot is running through his mind and he is trying to stop that and let his mind run blank.

A few seconds later though, Korra can no longer stand it.

"Ugh! I hate mediating! It's so boring and the patience thing is not working!" Korra yells as she throws her head back and lets out a frustrated sigh.

Aang opens one eye and raises an eyebrow, "Huh . . . Mako and Tenzin weren't kidding when he said you have no patience."

"How do you do it for so long?" Korra asks with a frown, "The silence tries me crazy."

"I guess it's because I'm an airbender and I'm use to it. I use to mediate all the time and it usually works for me." Aang says with a shrug and then closes his eyes again.

Korra folds her arms across her chest and does her famous pout, "Well it's stupid to me."

"You need to be calm." Aang reminds her and Korra shakes her head, "I am calm!"

"You're loud."Aang says with a small chuckle.

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes and sighs, "Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel responsible for what happened to Ikki . . . I don't know why, I just do. What do you think?" Korra tells Aang quietly.

Aang gives her a sad look, "I feel the same way. I am the Avatar, I am supposed to help and protect the people. I was on the island with Ikki and I let her get hurt like that."

Korra slowly nods her head, "I agree. Like, I am supposed to be their Avatar and how do I repay them? I let benders get their bending stripped from them, children like Ikki are getting hurt and losing their bending, and people are losing their lives!"

"Korra, it isn't your fault Amon is doing this." Aang says, knowing Korra is blaming everything bad happening on herself.

"It is, Aang! I should have stopped him as soon as he started this whole revolution." Korra says with a sigh and Aang shakes his head, "If you would have done that you would probably be a nonbender at the moment."

"How am I supposed to face Amon tomorrow? He's strong and scary and . . . and Aang, I'm scared I'll screw up." Korra whispers, "Everyone thinks of me as the strong, stubborn, brave, Avatar who can do anything, but I don't feel that way. I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and I'm scared if I make one mistake the world will crumble."

Aang looks at her for a minute and then after a moment of silence, he finally says, "Korra, I felt the same way the day before the fight between Ozai and myself. He was going to burn everything and turn everything and everyone into ashes. He was going to take over the world and create a new one of fire and violence. He was scary and he was very powerful. He was, honestly, the strongest firebender I have ever seen. I was so worried to fight him and no matter what anyone else said, I wasn't going to kill him. Everyone told me that the only way to win is to kill him and I was so scared. I had to choose between what I believe in or protecting the entire world."

"But you found a way to win! You fought Ozai and you beat him; you took away his bending and you saved the world. With Amon, he is a nonbender who somehow has the ability to take away someone's bending. Tarrlok is a bloodbender and Azula is a strong, powerful, crazy firebender." Korra says and then adds, "What happens if someone gets hurt? I would never be able to forgive myself if someone I care about gets hurt. Ikki got hurt and I already blame myself . . . what am I supposed to do?"

"Korra, the only thing you can do is believe in yourself and you need to go into this fight with Amon with an open mind. You can't be worrying about everyone; you need to focus on just you and Amon; no one else. I made that mistake in many fights. I kept worrying about Katara and my friends and that didn't help me; that distracted me." Aang tells Korra.

Korra shakes her head, "But how can I just ignore it if I see Mako getting hurt or if I see you or Bolin or anyone I care about getting hurt?"

"I'm the same way as you, Korra. I know exactly how you feel and I understand why you're scared and I understand why you're worried." Aang says with a sigh.

Korra rubs her hands over her face and then says, "Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you this. I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't bring Naga into this fight. I don't really want us to bring any of the animals . . . I'm afraid they'll get hurt."

"Well, I think June is going to bring Nyla since she's a nonbender and Nyla could protect her. I think I'm going to leave Momo at the island. Maybe bring Appa so we could fight in the air." Aang says, "Oogie could take Pema and the kids to the North Pole where it's safe and Pabu could stay with Momo."

"That's a good idea, Aang." Korra says with a small smile and a nod, "I might bring Naga. I don't know. I don't want her getting hurt, but she is a good fighter and if one of us get into trouble, she could easily help out. Also, she's a pretty good swimmer to fight in the water."

Aang chuckles, "Yeah and her claws could easily cut through the machines that Hiroshi is building."

Korra nods her head in agreement, "True. You know, ever since that rally, Hiroshi's been missing."

"Yeah, I heard Asami talking to Mako about that a few weeks ago." Aang says and Korra gives him a sad look, "Yeah."

Korra looks away and then adds quietly, "I feel like I messed up Asami's life. I feel so bad for her."

"I feel bad for her too, Korra, but how did you mess up her life?" Aang asks with a confused look on his face.

"Because," Korra begins, "first I take her boyfriend from her and then I take her father away from her!"

"It's not your fault Hiroshi works with Amon. He's the bad guy by choice." Aang says in a defensive tone.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who found out about him being an Equalist." Korra says with a sad look and then she asks, "Do you think Hiroshi will be there tomorrow for the fight?"

"Yeah . . . he will probably be fighting alongside Amon and the Equalists and working those machines." Aang says and then adds, "I wonder if he will actually hurt his daughter."

"Didn't Ozai hurt Zuko?" Korra asks with a frown and her eyes look down at the ground, "He probably will hurt Asami if she doesn't choice to be on his side."

"I just wish everyone could live in peace and harmony and not violence and war. I just don't understand," Aang begins, "back then nonbenders and benders got along perfectly. What changed?"

"Everything changed when Amon and his stupid Equalist appeared." Korra mumbles.

Aang sighs and then says, "Should we be heading back now so we could go over the plans for tomorrow?"

Korra nods her head, "Yeah, let's get going."

Both Avatars stand up and then Korra asks with a grin, "Wanna swim back? We could race?"

Aang laughs and then nods his head, "Sure, why not?"

The two Avatars go to leave, but then suddenly Korra collapses and shortly afterwards so does Aang.

Aang and Korra are lying on the ground, completely unconscious and very little, you could see Aang's arrows slightly glowing.

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it :)**

**Duh, duh, duh . . . so why did Aang and Korra faint and why are Aang's arrows glowing?**

**And yes, Kya and Bumi are coming ;) Haha, this should be fun lol ^_^**

**Thanks to everyone who has been and is reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story! I really so appreciate it, it means so much to me, so thank you :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it. I would love to know your opinions on the story and chapter(s) so far and remember, all opinions and thoughts are welcome! Thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi, hi there everyone, how's it going? So, this is chapter 57 of my Avatar story, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you everyone who has been and is reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story. I really do appreciate it, so thank you!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you all think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR/AND THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter 57-

***With Aang and Korra.***

Both of the Avatars slowly open their eyes. Both their heads hurt and their bodies feel sore.

"Ugh . . ." Korra moans, "What happened?"

Aang's eyes slowly open and he rubs the back of his head, "I don't know."

Korra rubs her eyes and then they widen when she looks around her surroundings, "Um, Aang?"

"Huh?" Aang asks as he stretches and rubs his own eyes.

Korra runs her hand through her hair as she slowly stands up, "I have a feeling we are not in Republic City anymore."

"What?" Aang asks in confusion as he looks around and then his own eyes widen, "How did we get here?"

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "I have no clue. You know, I have a feeling these spirits just like to mess with us."

Aang chuckles and stands up beside Korra, "I think so too at this point."

"So," Korra begins as she starts to wander around, "Have any ideas on how to get out of the Spirit World?"

Aang shakes his head, "It's always random. It's hard to leave, but I'm surprised we're here. Did we die or get hurt or something?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we didn't die and I don't remember someone knocking us out or anything." Korra says Aang follows behind her as she wanders the area.

The Spirit World is still beautiful. There are trees, flowers bloomed, and everything looks so peaceful and serene. There is a small river to the side that has a crystal blue color and it flows peacefully.

"You know," Korra begins, "the only two things I don't like about it here are that you can't bend and there are creepy and some mean spirits here."

"Are you referring to Koh?" Aang asks with a smirk; everyone is scared of that spirit, who wouldn't be?

"Maybe." Korra says with a small chuckle and a shrug to the shoulders, "What? A spirit that likes to steal your face. Not the nicest spirit to be around, eh?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have seen that spirit way too many times for my liking." Aang answers and then sighs, "I wish someone could tell us why we're here though. I wonder where Avatar Roku is."

"Why don't you ask Koh?" Korra teases and Aang and she share a laugh.

"No, I would rather be lost in the Spirit World then go ask him."

"Yeah, he would probably just give us riddles to figure it out anyways." Korra says with a roll to the eyes, "I hate riddles; they're so hard to figure out."

"And you need to have patience to figure them out." Aang points out and Korra glares at him, "Very funny, Aang."

"Hey Korra-" Aang begins, but is then cut off by a very strong, powerful voice.

Korra and Aang recognize the voice and they slowly turn around to see the familiar spirit owl. The large, black owl with a white face, stares down at them.

Aang and Korra take in a deep breath and they look up at the large owl.

"Wan Shi Tong," Aang begins, "it's nice to, um, see you again."

Wan Shi Tong stares down at the Avatar, "Avatar Aang," he then turns his head to the other Avatar, Korra, "Avatar Korra. We meet again."

"Um, hi." Korra greets as she rubs the back of her neck, "So, do you know why we're here?"

"Yes." Wan Shi Tong begins, "I brought the two of you here."

"Oh, you did." Korra says with a small smile, "Is there a reason or did you, um, just miss us?"

Wan Shi Tong doesn't look amused so Korra just looks away and lets Aang do the talking from now on.

"Wan Shi Tong, is there a reason why you wanted to see us?" Aang asks politely.

Wan Shi Tong nods his head sharply, "Yes, there is. I would like to remind you about our deal we made a while back. You haven't forgotten about it, have you?"

"Of course not." Aang answers, "You made yourself very clear in our deal and we haven't forgotten."

Korra bites her bottom lip, "Yeah, we can't kill Amon or any of his followers or we're stuck here in the Spirit World . . . forever."

Wan Shi Tong stares into Korra's eyes for a second and it actually scared the waterbender. He then says, "I'm glad you haven't forgotten. I wanted to make sure you both remembered since the battle is tomorrow."

"Trust me, we won't forget." Aang says with a sharp nod, "Is that all?"

Wan Shi Tong glares at Avatar Aang, "Are you in a rush to leave?"

"No." Aang says with a shaky voice; the owl scares him for some reason and he definitely doesn't want to get on his bad side . . . the owl is just starting to not hate him from the time they used his knowledge for leverage for the Hundred Year War.

Wan Shi Tong watches Korra and Aang closely, "Why do you two seem nervous?"

"Well tomorrow is when we're going to be facing a huge war." Korra answers with a raised eyebrow, "How are we supposed to feel?"

"Wan Shi Tong, can I ask you a question?" After a moment of silence between the three, Korra asks the owl.

"Yes, Avatar Korra?" The owl replies with a curious look on his face.

"Do you have any advice on the war tomorrow?" Korra asks quietly, "You're wise and the smartest spirit in the Spirit World. Both, Aang and I, are scared and we don't want anyone we care about to get hurt . . . so what do we do?"

The large owl thinks for a minute and then says, "Violence is not always the answer."

Aang shakes his head, "In this case, it is. Amon is not the type of person to 'talk things out' or deal with this situation any other way. He wants a war and we aren't going to let him hurt any more people and take away their bending."

"Sometimes, Avatars, you need to think outside the box." Wan Shi Tong begins speaking, "Forget about fighting the masked man or how to fight him and think about him personally."

"Okay, now you lost me." Korra says with a raised eyebrow. Aang looks at Korra and then the owl with a confused look, "But it is about fighting him and how to fight him."

Wan Shi Tong shakes his head, "Both of you did not master the Avatar States, am I correct?"

Both Avatars nod their heads and so the owl continues, "Amon is using that to his advantage because he knows if both Avatars enter the Avatar State at once, he will be destroyed on the spot. He would lose the battle in a second. He is learning about the two of you personally before actually fighting you."

"For example, Avatars, he knows Toph Beifong is blind and he knows that by learning about her. He first learns information on her and then he figures out his next move. She is blind so she is not good in the water. You have to think like that. Amon, what do you know about him?"

"All we know is that he is a masked man who can take away someone's bending." Korra says with a sigh, "That's it."

"And he is Tarrlok's brother." Aang adds.

"He said the spirits granted him the ability to take away someone's bending to make equality and peace in the world." Korra says and Aang then adds, "His father is Yakone and he was also a dangerous bloodbender."

Wan Shi Tong nods his head and then looks down at them. The owl stares into both the Avatars eyes, "So, what can you conclude?"

"Ugh, what do you mean?" Korra says as she begins to lose her patience and get frustrated.

Aang cocks his head to the side and his eyebrows knit together, "Wait . . . I think I know."

The owl hides his smile and he continues to listen to Aang, "If Tarrlok is Amon's brother, they both have Yakone as their father. Both, Yakone and Tarrlok, are bloodbenders and they are both are waterbenders. Both of their nationalities are the Northern Water Tribe."

"And?" Korra asks with a confused look on her face.

Aang starts putting the pieces together and he starts to figure it out second by second, "Wan Shi Tong, did the spirits give Amon the ability to take away one's bending? Do you know?"

Wan Shi Tong stares down at Avatar Aang for a second before shaking his head very slight it looks like he didn't move it at all, "No."

Aang then smiles as he starts to figure it out, "If Amon didn't get 'granted' with the ability to take away someone's bending, then there must have been another way. Okay, first, what do we know about Tarrlok?"

Korra shakes her head, "All I know is that he is from the Northern Water Tribe, his father is Yakone, his brother is Amon, and he is a waterbender and bloodbender. He is one of the strongest bloodbenders because he could bloodbend without there being a full moon."

Aang thinks for a moment before saying, "Wait . . . what if Amon is really a bloodbender?"

"What?" Korra asks with a raised eyebrow, "Are you saying Amon, a man who is _against_ bending, is a bender himself?"

Wan Shi Tong watches the Avatars talk and it amuses him how he knows the full truth, but he knows he is not to say a word. They must figure this out themselves.

"Think about it, why else would he want Azula to join his side? She is a bender. She is a _firebender_! Apparently his face was burnt off because of a firebender and a firebender killed his family, so why would he want a firebender to work with him?" Aang says.

"Oh and we could use this to our leverage; Amon is lying about his family being killed by a bender –a firebender- and his face really isn't burnt under that mask!" Korra says with a wide smile.

"I think we should expose him when he appears tomorrow. When he interrupts the probending tournament and makes his speech about equality and how benders need to be eliminated, we could call him out on his lies!" Aang says with a smile.

Korra smirks, "And all his followers will turn on him when they find out his story is all a lie."

"Also, I think we should say Amon is a bender." Aang says with a nod.

Korra bites her bottom lip, she is unsure about it, "We don't have proof, Aang. They won't believe us. They will just say how why would a bender want to get rid of bending?"

"We do have proof, Korra." Aang says with a smile, "We have Wan Shi Tong."

Wan Shi Tong looks at Aang with an amused look, "I am no proof."

"Yes, you said it yourself how the spirits did not grant Amon the ability to take away someone's bending." Aang tells the owl.

Korra nods, starting to agree with Aang on this, "Yeah, they have to believe the wisest, smartest, and the most knowledgeable spirit in the Spirit World."

"Aang, I told you already. You will not use my knowledge for war. I will hand you advice, but you will not use me to cause chaos and make people go against one person." Wan Shi Tong states.

"But, Wan Shi Tong," Aang pleads, "this could be the only way to stop Amon without violence. If we could turn everyone against Amon then there won't be any war."

The owl stares down at the Avatars and he could see the determination in their eyes.

Korra shakes her head, "Wan Shi Tong, we're not scared anymore. You don't need to worry about the deal. We still won't kill him or any of his followers on purpose or accident, but I think we could stop the war before it even begins."

Wan Shi Tong nods his head, "I see."

"It's time we end this on our terms. We're not going to be scared of Amon or whatever plans he has for us. We are going to defeat him as a team. Team Avatar." Korra says with a full load of confidence.

"I hope you understand that Amon is very powerful and he will not be one to go down easy. Remember that." Wan Shi Tong says and then takes a step back, "Until next time, Avatars."

Korra and Aang nod their heads and then Wan Shi Tong says, "Hopefully I won't be seeing you in bad terms, such as if you break our deal."

"We don't." Aang says with a smile. Korra nods her head in agreement, "We won't need to because I think we may win this without so much violence . . . hopefully."

"Good luck, Avatars." Wan Shi Tong says with a sharp nod, "Always remember, everyone and anyone could strong, but only a few could be strong in the heart."

Korra and Aang smile and right before Wan Shi Tong flies off, Aang calls out, "Wait, how do we leave the Spirit World?"

Wan Shi Tong smiles, "Just like the last time."

Aang and Korra cock their heads to the side, not really remembering how they left the last time, but they suddenly remember when a huge dragon comes their way.

The large, dark red dragon flies over to Aang and Korra. Aang smiles at the dragon; it is Fang, Avatar Roku's dragon and best friend.

"Isn't it supposed to be blue since it's a spirit?" Korra questions as she and Aang jump on Fang's back.

Aang shrugs, "I guess Fang loves to be special and he wanted to greet us with its natural look."

Korra chuckles and they both tightly hold on as Fang flies into the air and disappears into the Spirit World.

Aang smiles, knowing Avatar Roku is always with him and guiding him no matter where he is and he is always there for him, no matter what. He knows when he fights Amon alongside his friends and Korra, Avatar Roku will be there with him, maybe not physically, but definitely in his mind and in his heart.

Just as Fang is taking Korra and Aang out of the Spirit World, Aang puts his lips near the dragon's ear and he whispers, "Thanks Fang . . . and thank you, Avatar Roku."

* * *

**Well everyone, that is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! :)**

**Thank you so, so much everyone who has been and is reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading! I really do appreciate it and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I would really appreciate it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hi there everyone, so this is chapter 58 of my Avatar story; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading my story. I really do appreciate it; it means so, so much to me, so thank you :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 58-

***With Amon.***

Amon is sitting in his chair in his office looking over last minute plans and papers. The room is quiet and peaceful . . . that is until the crazy firebender slams the door open and storms in.

Amon lets out a sigh and slowly looks up at Azula, "What do you possibly want now? Tomorrow our revolution starts; shouldn't you be preparing?"

"I will; I will start preparing after you tell me why you first tell the Lieutenant and me to go do your dirty work and spy on the Avatars and her little friends, and then you end up going to the island yourself!" Azula yells at the masked man, who just simply looks up at her and doesn't yell back when he speaks.

Amon looks back down at his work and says, "Not that I owe you any kind of explanation, but I finished my work here so I decided to see if you two were doing your jobs right. Which, you didn't."

Azula eyes the masked man and harshly says, "What do you mean we didn't do our jobs right?"

"What information did you find out?" Amon suddenly asks and Azula just stares at him. Amon shakes his head at this, "I sent the two of you there to find out information and what they were planning. Not attack a child!"

"Oh, coming from the man who took away a child's bending." Azula hisses through her teeth. She folds her arms across her chest at Amon's confused reaction, "What? Thought I didn't know?"

"How did you even know I was on the island? Didn't you and The Lieutenant leave before I even arrived?" Amon asks as he slowly stands up.

Azula shrugs her shoulders and leans against the wall, "The Lieutenant and I 'dealt' with Ikki and then we decided to leave. However, when I noticed something, we decided to stay and check it out."

***Flashback.***

_After Azula and The Lieutenant left Ikki lying on the cold, wet ground, the two dashed to the water where their boat was waiting for them. They were going to take the boat back to the city and go speak with Amon about what just happened._

_The Lieutenant steps into the boat, but Azula stops walking. The Lieutenant raises an eyebrow at the firebender, "Aren't you coming, or would you rather get caught?"_

_Azula rolls her eyes and looks behind her as she says, "He's here."_

"_Who?" The Lieutenant asks with a curious look on his face as he now steps out of the boat and stands beside Azula._

"_Amon." Azula hisses, "Did you send him some kind of message to tell him about Ikki?"_

_The Lieutenant eyes her and gives her a stupid look, "You were with me the entire time. When would I have been able to tell Amon that we attacked Ikki and left her unconscious in the middle of the forest on this island?"_

"_Well, he's here." Azula says and begins walking back into the forest._

_The Lieutenant follows her and quietly calls out to her, "Where are you going, Azula?"_

_Azula rolls her golden eyes and quietly says, "Hush! I don't want him hearing us."_

"_What are we doing, bender?" The Lieutenant now hisses at Azula, who just rolls her eyes and gives him a glare, "We're seeing what Amon's up to."_

"_Why should we care? Let him do what he wants to; he is the boss." The Lieutenant says as they begin to get closer to the figure who is walking through the trees in the forest._

"_If you must mention that," Azula begins with a huff, "Amon isn't just the boss; he and I are partners and we are both the bosses. So, shut it!"_

"_I am only loyal to Amon." The Lieutenant says coldly._

'_Yeah, we'll see how much longer that will last.' Azula silently thinks to herself. Azula then faces The Lieutenant and coldly says, "Then why are you coming with me to follow Amon?"_

"_What makes you so sure it's Amon and not one of those Avatars or their friends?" The Lieutenant says, obviously avoiding Azula's last question._

"_Because I saw a part of his mask, that's how I know." Azula says and then the two of them continue to follow Amon through the forest._

**. . .**

_Azula and The Lieutenant carefully and quietly watch as Amon slowly walks up to Ikki. He bends down and strokes the airbender's cheek with his thumb._

"_Why wait?" Amon whispers to Ikki, whose eyes are just beginning to open, Amon then continues, "Why not start eliminating the population of airbenders now?_

_The masked man slowly moves his thumb over Ikki's forehead, "Why not send the Avatars and their pathetic little friends a message?"_

_Then with that, Amon takes away Ikki's bending and her body then slowly falls to the ground, unconscious._

***End of Flashback.***

"You're a monster." Azula finally says with no emotion in her voice or any facial expressions.

Amon looks at her and mockingly says, "I thought you knew that already."

Azula shrugs her shoulders and looks up at the ceiling, "Oh, trust me, I do. However, I'm just thinking and you really are a monster."

"I am not a monster," Amon begins, "I am just trying to equalize this world and make balance."

The firebender lets out a loud laugh at this, "Oh really? Then why weren't you born the Avatar then?"

Azula could tell Amon is glaring at her, but she just shrugs her shoulders and continues, "You say that 'the spirits gave you the power to take away one's bending and make everyone equal', but truthfully, you're just a monster."

"Who are you to judge?" Amon suddenly hisses; he usually ignores what Azula says, but this time, her words sting . . . maybe because tomorrow is the day of his revolution or maybe because he honestly believes he isn't a monster.

"Did I hit a nerve?" The firebender asks with a smirk.

Amon rolls his eyes under his mask, "You are in no position to judge. You're just like me, except, I am actually better than you."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Azula says as she rolls her golden eyes, "I'm nothing like you and you are definitely _not_ better than me."

"Oh, I'm not?" Amon asks and then continues, "First off, we both like power, we both want to be in control, we're both stubborn, we're both strong, crazy in our own ways, and when we're determined for something, we don't stop until we get what we wanted. Now, I am better than you because you just love being in power, control, and hurting anyone."

"Oh, and you don't hurt random people?" Azula asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I am trying to make everyone equal. However, if someone, perhaps, gets in my way . . . well then that is their own fault. I don't hurt people, Azula, I just let them understand that no one goes against me without any consequences. You're just like me with that also, Princess."

Azula clenches her jaw and shakes her head, "I may be ruthless, maybe selfish, some may as crazy and uncaring, but I am not a monster."

"Oh, you're not?" Amon says and Azula knows he's smirking at her. He continues, "Then what would your brother say about you? Because I think he would say the same thing I am telling you now: You're A Monster."

Azula looks away from Amon; despite what everyone thinks of her, she does have feelings, but she will _never_ let them show and definitely not to Amon.

The firebender glares at Amon, "I think you're forgetting who you're talking to."

"You mean the ex-Princess of the Fire Nation? The girl whose father thinks of as an embarrassment or the girl whose mother thinks of her as -how would you put it?- a monster?" Amon says, his smirk increasing under the mask, "Or how about the girl whose brother hates her? He wants to destroy you; tomorrow he will try to end you."

Azula's eyes are burning with fire. She shakes her head and darkly chuckles at the masked man, "Oh yeah? And who are you? You're just some man hiding behind a mask! A man who is a waterbender and pretends to be a nonbender! A man who pretends to have his family killed by a firebender when really, your father is Yakone and your brother is Tarrlok! You are pretending that the spirits gave you the ability to take away someone's bending when really you're using your bloodbending!"

Amon just stares at her, but says nothing. Azula shakes her head and then coldly says, "You hurt a child. Hey, I have done many cruel things; I even shot electric at my Uncle, but a child? You're a monster and tomorrow you may or may not be stopped."

"Why did you do it?"Azula suddenly asks, "Why did you take away Ikki's bending? I thought you were waiting until tomorrow?"

Amon looks over at where the broken pieces of the window is, which is still lying on the floor by his desk. He stares at it and then says, "I took it because the Avatars and their friends think tomorrow they will go against me, but that is only a warning. Tomorrow, the Avatars and their friends won't even know what hit them when they find out my plan. Tomorrow, Azula, tomorrow the population of airbenders will be no more."

"You realize for that to happen you need to take away Avatar Aang's bending." Azula says with a roll to the eyes, "And good luck with that happening."

Amon shakes his head and waves his finger at the firebender, "Never underestimate me, Princess Azula. Tomorrow, anything can and will happen."

Before Azula could say anything else, there is a knock on the door. Amon looks at Azula and she simply just rolls her bright, golden eyes and yells, "It's open, what do you want?"

The Lieutenant walks in the office and nods towards Amon, "Sir."

"Azula, leave; oh and you are to be at the meeting that is later tonight, is that understood?" Amon says to the firebender.

Azula just turns around and rolls her eyes as she replies with a mocking tone, "Why of course, _sir_."

Then with that, Azula leaves the room and slams the door behind her. The Lieutenant then faces his boss and nods once more, "You wanted me here?"

"Yes," Amon replies with a nod, "before the meeting later on tonight, I want us to clear some things up."

"Which would be?" The Lieutenant asks as he folds his arms across his chest.

"You do remember our plan, do you not?" Amon asks with a raised eyebrow under his mask.

"Of course, sir. Once the revolution has started and after you make your speech, right before, hopefully, the Avatars and their friends attack us and such, I electrocute Azula's sides." The Lieutenant answers and when Amon nods, he continues, "Then I drag her over to you, you announce more words to the people, and then one of the main events takes place."

Amon chuckles at this, "Ah, it isn't our main events; our main events will be much, much bigger."

The Lieutenant nods his head in understanding and then says, "True, sorry, sir. However, you know what I mean?"

Amon is smiling widely under his mask, "Nevertheless, what will happen after you electrocute Azula and bring her to me, will definitely be quite a show."

"Certainly it will, sir." The Lieutenant says, "She won't even know what hit her by the time you're threw with her."

"She thinks she is stronger than me and she thinks she will try to make me listen to her; she wants all the power, but when I make her stand on her knees, I have my thumb on her forehead, she will be crawling away when I am done with her."

The Lieutenant smirks, "It's a shame; she is such a talented bender."

"She certainly is, but all benders must be eliminated and the revolution might as well start with Azula tomorrow." Amon says coldly.

The Lieutenant then confirms with his leader, "So then by tomorrow, Princess Azula will lose her bending, for good."

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and liked it; I know it's probably not my best chapter, but I wanted to clear things up with how Amon took Ikki's bending and all. Also, to explain how Amon and Azula are still battling for power, but it looks like the battle will soon be having an ending to it. Who do you think is going to win this? Amon or Azula? Don't worry, I promise, next chapter is going to be amazing and much better, -At least in my opinion it will- haha ;)**

**Anyways, thank you all so, so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^ **


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello there everyone, so this is chapter 59 of my Avatar story :) I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading, I really appreciate it a lot, so thank you :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 59-

***The Next Day: The day of the battle.***

**-Morning-**

The sun is not even fully over the horizon and yet the Gaang is already up and they ate breakfast.

It is finally here: the final battle is tonight and the Gaang can't be any more nervous. They know tonight they have to fight as if there is no tomorrow because if Amon does win, there will not be a tomorrow for Benders.

In the middle of the night, Korra and Aang arrived back at the house and since they were so tired, they bumped into one of the lamps and knocked it over. That woke Lin and Tenzin up so once they saw the two Avatars and how worn out they were, they immediately got them to bed.

Surprisingly the city is quiet; too quiet. It is obvious Amon is planning his attack at night, like the Gaang already knows. Not an Equalist is in sight at the moment and the people are continuing on with their day, not knowing what is going to happen later.

Right now, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, June, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami are at the Probending Gym. Mako, Bolin, and Korra are practicing their Probending while the others are talking, loud enough so Mako, Korra, and Bolin could hear them as well, and planning what they are doing tonight. They are going over last minute details and making sure everyone knows what to do.

Meanwhile, Uncle Iroh, General Iroh, Lin Beifong, and Tenzin are waiting at the house for news on Commander Bumi and Kya's arrival. Pema is in Ikki's room, taking care of her and making sure she is fine, since the small child lost her bending. Jinora and Meelo are meditating outside the house.

June and Asami told Tahno and his two teammates to make sure to meet them at the Probending Gym, but they haven't arrived yet.

Korra lifts up the water that is in the bucket next to her and she whips it at Mako, but he ducks and sends a wave of fire at her. The Avatar bends the water in front of her and the fire pushes her back a little, but doesn't hit her fully. Bolin bends two earth disks, one at Korra and the other at Mako; one of them hits Mako right in the stomach, sending him to the floor, and the other Korra just manages to dodge it.

"So," Sokka begins with a curious look on his face, "you two were in the Spirit World last night?"

"Yeah we were." Aang answers with a sigh, "Nothing much happened though."

Katara looks at her boyfriend with her head slightly cocked to the side and she asks, "What happened?"

"That big spirit owl just wanted to remind us how we can't kill any of the Equalists or Amon." Korra says with a sigh, "Hopefully we don't."

"If we do then, like we told you before, we are sent to live in the Spirit World for the rest of our lives." Aang says quietly, "But either way, I don't want anyone dying over this."

"I agree with Aang." Suki says with a small nod, "I don't think anyone should die. These people aren't bad, they just believe Amon's lies. They believe Bending is evil, but that's because of Amon."

"Yeah, but they _are_ trying to kill us." Sokka says and Zuko nods in agreement, "I think we _should_ do whatever is necessary to live and win this. I mean, I know my sister, she would have no problem _killing_ someone to win."

"I'm guessing there is no hope with getting Azula on our side?" Asami asks with a raised eyebrow and a hoping look.

However, everyone shakes their heads. Zuko looks down and says coldly, "My sister will never change. She would never help us."

"Hey, where's Tahno?" June asks, "Shouldn't he be here now?"

"Yeah, we need to start with this plan." Toph says as she folds her arms across her chest and leans against the wall.

Korra bends the water and goes to whip it at Mako, but instead she falls, face first, to the floor when a strong splash of water hits the back of her head.

"Korra!" Mako yells as he bends down and helps her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Korra says as she stands up, rubbing her head.

"Aw, did I hurt the little Uh-Vatar?" A voice says behind Korra. Korra instantly knows that voice and she knows the only person who would call her 'Uh-Vatar'. She rolls her eyes and turns around to come face to face with the one and only: Tahno.

Tahno is standing there, smirking and Korra eyes him, "You're late, Pretty Boy."

"Sorry, I got held up." Tahno says with a shrug; his smirk never leaving his lips.

Korra lets out a chuckle and asks, "With what? You needed your hair to be perfect?"

"How did you know?" Tahno answers sarcastically.

"Okay, are we ready to get started or what?" Mako asks, clearly annoyed.

"Of course, Fire-Ferret." Ming, the Earthbender of the Wolfbats, says with a smirk.

"One question though." Shaozu, the Firebender of the Wolfbats, begins with his head slightly cocked to the side, "Why did you Ferrets want to have a practice when the game is tonight?"

"What's wrong, Tahno? Didn't tell your partners what's going on?" Korra asks with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"I figured you all should explain." Tahno says with a shrug.

"What's going on?" Ming asks with a confused expression on his face.

"Well, you see, during tonight's game-" Aang tries to explain, but then Toph cuts him off and simply says, "Amon is going to attack tonight; he's starting his Revolution during our match. In the middle he is going to interrupt and make a speech then try to take away all your Bending."

"Toph! You don't have to say it so harshly." Suki says with a shake to the head.

Toph rolls her eyes and shrugs, "What? It's the truth."

"What?!" Ming and Shaozu yell in unison.

"Oh calm down, we're going to stop him before they do anyways." Toph says when she could hear Ming and Shaozu panicking.

"We're going to stop him." Katara says and then adds as she looks directly at Ming, Shaozu, and Tahno, "But we need your help."

Tahno leans against the wall and shrugs his shoulders, "I already told you I would help."

"Ming? Shaozu? Will you help us?" Suki asks in a hopeful voice.

"I don't want him taking my Bending." Ming finally says with a shake to the head.

"Yeah, I agree with Ming." Shaozu says, "Sorry, but I love Bending and I don't want him taking it away from me."

June narrows her eyes at both Benders and she harshly says, "Why don't you both stop being so selfish and help out. Think of it this way, if you don't help and Amon wins, you're going to lose your Bending anyways."

"All we need you to do is help us stall the match." Mako says, "We need to make sure our match lasts the longest so that way Amon comes and we could stop him immediately."

"What do you say?" Sokka asks with a raised eyebrow, "Will you help out?"

"Are you going to help us stop Amon?" Asami asks the Benders.

Ming and Shaozu share a look and everyone could tell they're uncertain. They don't know if they should help or not . . . they're scared.

Korra then puts each of her hands on both of the Benders' shoulders and says, "It's okay to be scared. But, if you don't help us stall the match, Amon might come before or after us and he will hurt those teams. We need to make sure we could get to him quickly."

"I promise you, and this is not just any promise, this is an Avatar promise, I will make sure neither of you lose your bending tonight." Aang says as he walks over to Ming and Shaozu.

After a minute goes by of silence, Ming and Shaozu finally nod their heads and say in unison, "Alright, we'll help."

"Yes!" Bolin cheers, "Thanks, guys!"

"However," Shaozu says with a smirk and a shake to the head, "we're still not friends."

"Got it." Bolin says as he salutes them and smiles.

"Thanks." Aang and Korra both tell the Benders.

Tahno then claps his hands together and says, "Alright, shall we start planning?"

"Let's get started." Zuko says and with that, everyone sits in a circle in the center of the gym and begins planning for tonight's event.

***At Air Temple Island***

"Is there any word on Commander Bumi and Kya yet?" General Iroh asks as he walks into the kitchen, where Uncle Iroh, Lin and Tenzin are.

"No, not yet, General." Lin says with a shake to the head, "Where in the spirits could they be?"

"Will they be arriving on the same ship?" Tenzin asks the General.

General Iroh nods his head, "Yes, they will be. The other fleet of ships will be arriving behind them. I mean, I know it's early and all, but they should be getting here shortly. I haven't heard from them either."

"Do you think something is wrong?" Tenzin asks and the General shakes his head, "Amon doesn't know about this so they should be just fine. The ocean is a bit rough today so it's probably delaying them."

"Well they better get here quickly. The fight is tonight." Lin says as she leans against the counter.

"How's Pema doing?" Uncle Iroh asks the Airbender as he makes his tea.

Tenzin strokes his beard and says, "She is doing well, but she should be giving birth shortly."

Lin rolls her eyes and says a bit colder than she attended to, "She's almost due?"

Tenzin gives Lin a sad look before nodding, "Yes, she is."

"Congratulations." Lin simply mutters before walking out of the room and outside the house.

The General raises an eyebrow at Tenzin, who simply just shakes his head. The Airbender leaves the room and heads to Ikki's room where his daughter and wife are.

Uncle sees a worried look on the General's face so he asks him, "Everything alright, Iroh?"

The General sighs and says, "Yeah, it's just that I am worried about tonight. Knowing Amon, he has more planned then just a speech and a fight."

"Iroh, he is one man who can take away someone's bending. He may have a few people on his side, but they are nonbenders and the only weapons they have are those gloves. Everything will be fine and soon we will have fleets of weapons and Benders who will help us." Uncle says.

"Yes, but do you realize they will kill if they must?" The General says with a sigh, "Azula killed that girl, Rebecca, without even blinking."

Uncle stays silent for a moment and then places a hand on the General's shoulder, "Faith will be a big part in tonight's event. Let faith do its job."

"But what happens if there is a twist of faith? What happens if faith gets twisted and faith will be on Amon's side?" General Iroh asks in a quiet voice.

"Iroh, you're a General! Two Avatars are on our side and they will not go down without a fight. If faith gets twisted than I guarantee you, you, the Gaang, Team Avatar, will be able to twist it back around and win this." Uncle says with a serious face as he looks directly into the General's eyes, "You will win this, but you _must_ have faith!"

"Thank you." The General says and then he gives Uncle Iroh a tight hug, "For everything."

"I love you and I know you all will succeed." Uncle says and hugs the General tightly.

***With Amon***

"Is everyone ready?" Amon says loudly so everyone could hear him. Every single Equalist is standing in front of him. They are hidden underground where no one could find them and hear them.

Everyone says loudly back to their leader, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Amon says with a nod. Next to Amon is his right hand man, the Lieutenant and on the other side of Amon is the Firebending Princess, Azula.

In front of the masked man is something the Gaang would never expect. The Gaang know that there will be followers of Amon and there will be many Equalists, but something they did not realize is . . . there is a lot more than 'a few'.

In front of Amon there are over, one thousand Equalists. Amon has gathered up every single follower he could find around the entire world and he ended up with more than one thousand followers, who are now Equalists.

"Tonight, my Brothers and Sisters, will be the start of my Revolution. I will not start my speech now because that will be for later, but I would like to tell you all now, tonight will be the end of Bending!" Amon announces.

The Equalists cheer and then when they become silent again, Amon continues, "I know we went over the plan once already, but I would like to go over last minute details before tonight. I want everything to go perfectly and it will. I know it will."

The Lieutenant says loudly, "You all are to follow direct orders tonight. We will _not_ let Amon down and we will not let these dirty Benders beat us!"

Tarrlok then appears behind Amon and announces, "Hiroshi Sato and I have just received very important information."

"Yes?" Amon asks, not turning around to face his brother, but he is listening.

Tarrlok licks his lips and says, "General Iroh has sent word to Commander Bumi. They are on their way here. They are bringing fleets of ships with Benders, Sir."

Amon chuckles, "That is not a problem. Tarrlok, Azula, both of you go and tell Hiroshi Sato to send his aircrafts right at the fleets with our new weapons Mr. Sato has invented for this war."

"Why do I have to go?" Azula asks with a raises eyebrow and an annoyed look on her face.

Amon turns to face the Firebender and he snaps, "Go, Azula."

"Fine, whatever." Azula says with a roll to the eyes and walks away with Tarrlok.

Once Amon is sure Azula is out of hearing rage, he announces to everyone, "And to make things clear, I want to inform you all that you all listen to _me_. You listen to my or Lieutenant's orders, not Azula's, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone yells in unison and the masked man nods his head, "Good; now let's get started."

**. . .**

***At the Probending Arena***

**-Tonight: Night time-**

"And here are, Jeff, tonight is the Probending tournament!" One of the announcers says loudly into the speakers.

"Yes, it is, Lee. Tonight is the big night for Probending fans and tonight the teams will be: The Wolfbats who have Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu and then we have The Fire-Ferrets who have the Famous Bending Brothers' Mako and Bolin and Avatar Korra!" Jeff says.

Lee then points to the Fire-Ferrets side and says with shock and excitement, "And look here, we have the old Team Avatar in our audience!"

"Wow, amazing!" Jeff says with a wide smile, "Looks like it will be an exciting night!"

"Yes, indeed it will be!" Lee says with wide eyes and a smile.

"Right now at the moment both teams are getting ready and I am sure they are pumped for tonight!" Jeff says with a chuckle.

**-With the Fire-Ferrets-**

The entire Gaang is with the Fire-Ferrets by their locker rooms expect for Tenzin, who is with his wife back at the house, also waiting for news on Bumi and Kya.

"Uncle, why did you come? How come you're not staying at the Air Temple?" Zuko asks his Uncle with a curious look.

Uncle Iroh chuckles and asks, "And miss out on an exciting match? No way."

"The match will only be happening for a few minutes, than Amon will be coming." Zuko tells him, but Uncle shakes his head, "I am not scared of Amon. I will help my nephew and Team Avatar win this. I am not leaving, Zuko."

"Alright, Uncle, thank you." Zuko and his Uncle share a tight hug and Zuko whispers in his ear, "Be careful, Uncle."

Korra takes a deep breath; she has knocks in her stomach and she is more than nervous. Mako walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be alright. I'll be right by your side."

Korra smiles at her boyfriend and then kisses his passionately on the lips. When they pull apart, Korra smiles at him and says, "I love you, Mako."

"I love you too, so much, Korra." Mako says and then kisses her one more time.

Bolin and Asami are holding hands, talking. "Please be careful, Bolin." Asami whispers and Bolin smiles, "Don't worry about me, just take care of yourself. I love you, Asami."

Asami smiles and kisses the Earthbender, "I love you too, Bolin."

"Asami, are you going to be okay going against your father?" Bolin asks with a worried look. Asami nods and kisses Bolin's cheek, "I'll be fine. It's time for me to take down my father. I won't let him hurt anyone else."

Bolin smiles at her and then hugs her tightly. He wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. Then they share another kiss.

"Lin, you'll, um, be careful? Toph asks Lin as she looks down. Lin smiles at her mother and nods, "I will, Toph." However, Lin then shakes her head and smiles at the blind Earthbender, "I mean, I will . . . _Mom_."

A smile spreads across Toph's face and a small tear rolls down her cheek, "Good, you better be. I need my _daughter_ to help me kick some Equalists' butts."

Lin chuckles and then she gives her mother, Toph, a tight hug. A small tear rolls down Lin's cheek and Sokka can't help, but say, "Aww!"

Toph and Lin both pull away once he says that and glares at him. Sokka rubs the back of his neck and chuckles guilty, "Um, hey there." Before Lin or Toph could hit him, he quickly walks away.

June walks over to Zuko, who is talking with his Uncle, and says, "Sorry to interrupt you both, but Zuko, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Zuko says and then he and June step away from the others.

"Zuko, I know you will, but please . . . just be careful." June says as she bites her lip.

Zuko chuckles, "I have never seen you so nervous, June." June rolls her dark eyes, but Zuko smiles and says, "I will. I'm more worried about you. You're a nonbender so I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

June raises an eyebrow at the Firebender and she says, "Nyla is right outside, waiting for his single. I will be fine, trust me. You've seen me fight in a bar, I may be a nonbender, but I sure can kick butt when I want to."

Zuko chuckles and then hugs June tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Zuko. Are you going to be okay though going against your sister?" June asks with a worried and concern look.

Zuko sighs and says, "Azula has hurt me so much and she has hurt my friends. She hurt my Uncle and I need to stop her. She needs to be stopped and today, I am going to stop the great and powerful, Azula."

"Alright then, Zuko." June says and then kisses him passionately on the lips.

Sokka knocks on the bathroom door and says, "Suki, what is taking you so long in the bathroom?"

"Hold on, Sokka!" Suki calls back and Sokka just sighs as he sits down on the bench by the lockers.

Finally, Suki comes out of the bathrooms minutes later with her full Kyoshi Warrior outfit and makeup on. "What do you think?"

"Whoa, that is awesome!" Korra says with a wide smile, "I've read about the Kyoshi Warriors and I have seen pictures, but you look amazing in it."

"Thanks, Korra." Suki says and Sokka then walks over to her, "Amazing."

Suki giggles and says, "Thanks, Sokka. So, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, a bit nervous, but we are sooooooo going to kick their butts! We're going to make Amon run away crying." Sokka says with a wide smirk and Suki laughs, "Definitely."

"Suki, please be careful and safe. I know you could take care of yourself and all, but I want to know you're okay and Amon and his stupid bonehead followers don't hurt you. You know, if you want I can ask Aang to change the plan a little so I'm with you and-" Before Sokka could finish, Suki slams her lips against his, shutting him up.

When they pull apart, Suki and Sokka smile at one another and Suki says with a giggle, "We're not changing any plans and yes, I'll be fine. Stop worrying and take care of yourself. Alright?"

"I love you, Suki." Sokka says and kisses his girlfriend passionately on the lips. When they pull apart, Suki smiles and says, "I love you too, Sokka, so much."

Aang holds Katara's hands tightly in his and he looks down, "Katara . . . I don't even know what to say. I know you can take care of yourself, you did when you fought Ozai, but Amon is scary and strong. He has no mortals and if he hurts you . . ."

Aang trails off and Katara smiles at him, "Aang, nothing is going to happen to me. I love you and I can take care of myself, like I know you can take care of yourself. I will be fine; I will be fighting alongside Toph. Just don't worry about me, worry and protect yourself. Let's end this once and for all."

Aang looks up at Katara and smiles, "You're the best, Katara."

Katara laughs and kisses him. They share a long, passionate kiss. Both never wanting it to end, but finally, when it does, they pull apart and rest their foreheads against one another. Katara then says in a whisper to the Avatar, "I love you, Avatar Aang and you better be okay when this is all over."

Aang chuckles and holds her tightly against him, "I'm going to make sure this ends quickly and hopefully no one gets hurt. Korra and I are hoping we could talk Amon's followers and talk them out of this war."

"Do you think it's going to work?" Katara asks and Aang shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, but if it doesn't, we start instantly with our plan. Okay?"

Katara nods and they share one final kiss before Toph walks over to them and says loudly so everyone could stop talking and hear her. "Alright, Twinkle Toes, you ready?"

Aang rolls his eyes, "Must you call me that now, Toph?"

"Yes." Toph simply answers and then says, "Okay, everyone, it's show time."

"Everyone, we are first going to try to talk Amon's followers out of this and if that doesn't work-" Aang begins and then Korra finishes, "Then we do exactly what we planned."

General Iroh walks in and Korra instantly asks, "Any word on Bumi and Kya?"

The General shakes his head, "Not yet, but soon. The water is rough, definitely at night. Hopefully, they will be arriving shortly, that is why Tenzin isn't here. He is at the island waiting for news."

"Oh," The General adds, "and Naga, Nyla, and Appa are outside hidden. Momo, Pabu, and Oogie are back at the temple."

"Alright, thanks Iroh." Aang says with a smile and a sharp nod.

"_And on the way to the platform are the Wolfbats!"_ One of the announcers say loudly into the speaker and Mako nods his head, "We're up then."

"Good luck, guys." Asami tells Mako, Bolin, and Korra who are walking up to the small stage that will bring them across to the platform.

"Be careful!" Aang yells to them and they smile back at him.

"Kick some Wolfbat butt!" Toph says with a smirk and Lin rolls her eyes and grins, "No one is trying to win. They're trying to stall, remember?"

"Fine." Toph pouts, "But when they have a rematch, I so say they should kick their butts."

They all share a small laugh and then it was time. Korra, Mako, and Bolin stand on the small stage that will take them to the Probending platform.

When the announcers see the Fire-Ferrets on their way to the ring, Jeff says with much excitement, "And look here, Lee. Here comes the Fire-Ferrets!"

"They look nervous, but definitely pumped up for this match." Lee says with a wide eyes and a smile.

Korra takes a deep breath when the three of them are inches away from the Wolfbats. Their faces are inches apart and smirks are on all six of their faces.

Korra is in the middle, Mako to her right and Bolin to her left. On the other side, Tahno is right in front of her, the Firebender Shaozu is across from Mako and the Earthbender Ming is across from Bolin.

Korra and Tahno stare at each other and Korra says, "Let's do this, Pretty Boy."

"Bring it on, Uh-Vatar." Tahno says with a smirk.

Korra takes a deep breath and gives one last nod at her boyfriend and Bolin, and then with that, the bell goes off.

The match begins.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter! What did you think? I hope you liked it! :)**

**Thank you everyone so very much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading. I really appreciate it, thank you! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks so much!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	60. Chapter 60

**Heey there everyone! How's it going? So, this is chapter 60 of my Avatar story, hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and of course, reading! I really appreciate it; you all have been reading my story for a while now and I really appreciate it and I hope you are all enjoying it :) I really love writing this story and I'm glad to see you all love reading it and trust me, this story is nowhere near the end ^_^ Thank you all so much!**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 60-

The Probending tournament is getting very intense; on one side of the arena, the fans are cheering for the Wolfbats and on the other side the fans are cheering for the Fire-Ferrets.

The Gaang who came to the Probending arena is waiting by the lockers on the Fire-Ferrets' side. All watching the game with wide eyes, except for Toph, who is lying down on the bench listening. For a moment, the Gaang feels like everything is fine in the world and they aren't going to be going against a mad man in just a few minutes. The Old Team Avatar finds Probending very interesting and fun; they never seen a real game before, just practices and now by actually seeing the game, they can't take their eyes off it.

Asami already explained the rules to the Gaang so they understood it a little better while they watched the game. Sokka looks like he is the one who is most excited about the game, but is a bit disappointed that he can't ever join since he is a nonbender.

Aang keeps his eyes on Korra the entire time and occasionally his eyes wander around quickly to see if there is any sign of Amon. Katara stands beside him, holding his hand and also watching the match; she is surprisingly also enjoying the game.

Suki and Uncle Iroh are sitting on the ground, watching the match and talking to each other about how good each team is. Korra, Bolin, and Mako may be their best friends, but Suki and Uncle have to admit, the Wolfbats are doing pretty good.

On the other hand, Lin and General Iroh are not paying much attention to the game; they are on full alert and keeping an eye out for any Equalist or Amon. Officers are surrounding the outside of the building and many officers are inside, scattered around in the crowd.

June lets out a sigh as the match continues and she looks over at Zuko, "It's a shame that all these happy, excited people have no clue that Amon is about to make his appearance."

Zuko slightly shrugs his shoulders, "We couldn't warn them though, June. If we would have then Amon would have definitely known we are waiting for him."

"I wonder if Commander Bumi and Kya have reached Republic City yet." Lin adds as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Tenzin didn't make any calls so I don't think so." The General says and shakes his head, "I wonder what is taking them so long."

"You know guys, this Probending game thing, is _awesome_!" Sokka says with a wide smile. He then adds, "I am definitely inventing this when we get back home."

"Sokka," Katara says with a sigh and a shake to the head, "Let's try _not_ to rewrite history and change the future, okay?"

Sokka rolls his eyes and pouts, "You're not fun, Katara."

"She's right though, Sokka," Aang says with a small chuckle, "we don't want to change anything in the past that could affect the future."

"Oh come on; what would be the difference if some other dude invented this awesome sport or if I invented it?" Sokka says with a raised eyebrow and a hopeful look.

"The other guy is probably smarter and better looking than you." Toph adds with a laugh and Sokka just eyes the Earthbender.

"You know," Asami begins, "I hope Tahno and his team stick to our agreement. I hope they help stall the match and don't try to take advantage and try to win quickly."

"I'm sure that won't happen; they're on our side." Katara says with a small nod, but Asami shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, but you don't know Tahno. He loves to win and he usually wins by cheating and by paying off the referees."

"Well from what we have been watching, there hasn't been any cheating." Aang says, "Tahno probably realizes this is a big deal and very important. He has to help us stall or then Benders' lives will be at stake."

Asami leans against one of the walls and continues to watch the match, "Yeah . . . you're probably right."

"Also," Suki adds, "they're still on the first round. I mean, they're doing a pretty good job with stalling so I'm sure Tahno is on our side still."

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to listen to the game here, but you guys talk so loud." Toph complains, but a small smirk is on her lips as she says it.

**. . .**

While in the ring, both teams are making it look like they really are trying to knock each other off, but they aren't fighting too hard, since they are trying to stall.

"You know," Tahno begins as he pants, "we can't stay on round one forever, Uh-Vatar."

Korra ducks under his water whip and answers, panting as well, "Well we need to stall. Amon must be coming soon. Just make it look like we're in a usual match, trying to win."

Tahno then smirks, "You want me to act like we're in a usual match so the crowd doesn't get curious? I can surely do that, Uh-Vatar."

It has been a while now and they are still on Round One. There is one minute left on the timer and not one teammate has been thrown off the edge and into the water yet. The crowd is a bit confused at that. Most people, even the announcers, know that the Wolfbats usually cheat and the referees don't see so they knock off their teammates quickly. They are surprised and curious to see the Wolfbats playing fair and that not _one_ person has fallen off and into the water.

The fans don't understand; it is the tournament . . . shouldn't the teams be playing their hardest and trying to win quickly?

While Korra and Tahno are going at it, Bolin is taking on the Firebender, Shaozu, and Mako is taking on the Earthbender, Ming.

Fireballs, fire kicks, and fire whips are being thrown at Bolin's direction and he is trying his hardest to dodge them all. He would be hit a few times, but he also bended the earth disks and slammed them into his opponent's stomach.

Mako and Bolin are both in zone two and Korra is in zone one. Tahno is also in zone one, alongside his teammates. Tahno then suddenly smirks and says, "You're little plan didn't work, Uh-Vatar."

"What plan?" Korra pants out and ducks under another water whip, "What a-are you talking about?"

"Amon isn't coming. You lied just so we would go easy on you." Tahno snaps and then kicks a water whip at Korra, which hits her stomach, hard, but doesn't knock her into zone two . . . yet.

"I'm not lying, Tahno." Korra says through her teeth, "Avatar Aang told you himself!"

"You Uh-Vatars would of course help each other out. You are liars and it's time we finished this." Tahno says with a smirk. Then, just like that, Tahno bends the water in his hands, puts his hands behind his back, Ming earthbends a few rocks into the water, and Tahno then bends the water roughly at Korra.

The water that has rocks filled inside it, slams into Korra's stomach and she stumbles into zone two.

Lee, the announcer, gasps, "_Wow, did you see that? The Wolfbats just cheated and the referee didn't even see it. Amazing!_"

Jeff shakes his head and says, "_I do wonder what took the Wolfbats so long to actually start using . . . well . . . their 'methods' and start winning this tournament._"

"_Hey, I wouldn't count the Fire-Ferrets out yet. There is still two more rounds to go, forty seconds left on the clock for this round and don't forget, the Fire-Ferrets have the Famous Bending Brothers' on that team and, of course, the Avatar!_" Lee says with much excitement.

**. . .**

Toph sits up quickly and her eyes are wide, "Tahno is cheating? Why? What happened?"

Asami shakes her head and her eyes are filled with concern, "Ming, that Earthbender for the Wolfbats, just earthbended rocks into Tahno's water and Tahno slammed that into Korra's stomach."

"Korra looks hurt." Aang states as he sees Korra stumbling back to her feet and holding her stomach with one hand as she bends with the other.

Lin narrows her eyes at the Wolfbats as their team runs on the Fire-Ferrets' side and begins bending the elements at them with much force. "Why would they start acting like Mako, Korra, and Bolin are their enemies?"

"I think I know why." Uncle states and Zuko raises an eyebrow at his Uncle, "Why, Uncle?"

"Because," Uncle Iroh begins with a small shake to the head as he strokes his beard, "they are use to winning and they definitely don't want to lose the tournament so they are now fighting back. They probably at this point don't believe Amon is coming and they think Korra and we are lying about it just so they could lose and we could win."

"That's so stupid though." June begins with an annoyed look, "Why would we lie? Why would Avatar Aang lie?"

"I knew we couldn't trust Tahno . . ." Asami mumbles under her breath.

"Ouch!" Sokka says and winces a bit, "Did you just see that move? Ming just earthbended that earth disk right at Bolin's shoulder. That looked really painful."

"Oh, and look at that!" Suki yelps, "Shaozu just firebended a really harsh fire whip at Korra. It looks like he burnt through her uniform!"

"How are we supposed to go against Amon when they are getting badly hurt out there?" Katara asks with a small shake to the head, "I hope they're all okay."

Toph rolls her eyes and simply says, "Psh, oh come on. They could take a few hits; they're all strong and I'm sure they're doing just fine-" However, before Toph could finish, General Iroh and Lin both yelp, "Ouch, did you see that?!"

"What?" Toph asks, completely clueless, "What happened?"

Lin runs her hand through her hair and explains to Toph what happened, "Shaozu and Ming started to team up on Korra; they backed her into a corner and started bended fire and earth at her without giving her a break to defend herself. And-"

General Iroh then continues, "And Tahno kept freezing his water and throwing it at Mako and Bolin to keep them both away from helping Korra."

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but I hope Amon makes his appearance soon." Zuko says as he watches the match carefully.

**. . .**

There is only fifteen seconds left of Round One and the Fire Ferrets are not looking so good.

Tahno and his team are _not_ going so easy on the Fire-Ferrets and they are getting pretty banged up. Korra is cornered with earth disks and fire whips thrown at her. Mako and Bolin are side to side, trying to block the water whips and ice shards that are being thrown at them. It was obvious that Tahno and his team paid off the referee, since every time one of the teammates on the Wolfbats' side cheated, he turned around and said he didn't see it.

Korra is very tempted to just bend the three elements she mastered and wipe her opponents out, but she stops herself, knowing they would get in trouble if she did. Korra could hear her friends, the Gaang, cheering in the background so she takes a deep breath and narrows her eyes. In one quick move, Korra blocks her face with her arms, ducks and then lifts her leg high in the air, spending a powerful water whip at Ming and Shaozu.

Surprisingly, the referee doesn't comment saying she used unnecessary force, so Korra smirks and bends whips of strong water lashes at Ming and Shaozu. Mako smiles at Korra and then he ducks under Tahno's water whip and bends a strong wave of fire at Tahno. Bolin bends two earth disks and slams them into Tahno's stomach, sending him stumbling backwards.

However, with just seconds left, Tahno and his teammates make this round turn around back in their favor. Tahno bends water around Korra's ankle and turns it into ice, so while Korra was going to run towards Tahno with a ready water whip in her hand, she trips and she could have swore she heard a 'crack'.

Ming bends earth disk after earth disks after earth disk at Mako, and one _slams_ into his knee. Mako winces at that, but tries fighting back, but unfortunately, when another earth disk slams into his abdomen, the Firebender stumbles back and goes falling into the water pit.

Korra and Bolin exchange a worried look and they know time is just about up. Tahno smirks at Korra and that is when Korra knew they lost this round for sure.

Shaozu bends a massive amount of fire at Bolin and Korra could see the fire burning through Bolin's Probending uniform. Suddenly, Ming and Shaozu double team Bolin and send him flying off the ring and into the water.

Korra now faces three Benders and in front of her Tahno is just standing there, smirking. He gives her a cocky look, shrugs his shoulders, and mockingly waves 'bye' to her, "Bye, bye, Uh-Vatar."

Then with that, Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu bend their elements at her and send her flying into the water. Just as she flew off the ring and fell into the water, the bell rings and time is up.

**. . .**

"Aw," Sokka whines and folds his arms across his chest, "they lost the first round."

"Isn't there three rounds in total?" Toph asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" Sokka asks as she cocks his head to the side as he looks at the Blind Earthbender.

Toph rolls her eyes and says, "Well they still have two more rounds to go. They could still win this. I'm still betting for the Fire-Ferrets. They are _sooo_ going to kick those Wolfbat butts."

"Yeah, but the Wolfbats are doing pretty good . . ." June says with a shrug to the shoulders.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be talking about bets." Katara says in an annoyed tone, "Amon is probably going to be making his appearance soon; we need to be ready."

"Katara's right," Lin says, "Amon is probably waiting for either the end of round two or round three."

General Iroh walks back over to the Gaang, since he left moments ago when there was a message for him, and he shakes his head.

"Is everything alright, Iroh?" Uncle asks the General as he raises his eyebrow at the Firebender.

The General shake his head and sighs, "Something must be wrong; Tenzin sent a message to me informing me that there are still no signs of Kya or Commander Bumi."

"It's not possible that Amon could have known about them coming . . . right?" Zuko asks with a confused and concern look.

"It's possible, but I doubt it . . . I don't think he would have found out. We were very quiet about this, weren't we?" Suki asks with her eyebrows knitted together.

"I guess all we could do now is hope the fleets are coming and soon." Asami says with a shake to the head and she looks down at the floor whiling slightly rubbing her arm with her hand.

"We also need to hope Tahno and his team don't worn out Korra, Mako, and Bolin before Amon gets here . . ." Aang whispers, worry in his eyes and he speaks with a shaky and concern voice.

**. . .**

Mako, Korra, and Bolin get out of the water and onto the platform that will bring them up to the ring. Korra looks over at Mako and shakes her head, "Any ideas, Mr. Cool Under Fire?"

"Where do you come up with these names?" Mako asks with a raised eyebrow and Korra just rolls her ocean blue eyes, "Well? You're great with strategies; come up with some!"

"What happened anyways?" Bolin asks, "I thought Tahno was on our side."

"I knew we could never trust that loser." Mako mumbles and Korra winces a little when her ankle starts throbbing in pain, badly.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asks his best friend with concern in his voice.

Korra nods her head and sighs, "Yeah, just I feel like I either sprained it really bad or broke it. It's killing me and we still have to fight Amon."

"What made Tahno attack us though? Do you know?" Bolin asks the Avatar and she slowly nods her head.

Mako raises an eyebrow and he looks at his girlfriend with curious eyes, "What did he say?"

"He said that we're lying about the whole Amon thing and we are just saying that so he wouldn't cheat and so we could win." Korra says with a roll to the eyes, "He doesn't believe us and now we have to stall this match on our own."

"And deal with the cheating Wolfbats." Bolin adds with a frown.

"We need a plan." Mako states as he looks over at the Gaang who is watching them carefully.

"I have one." Korra simply says with a small shrug to the shoulders.

Mako and Bolin raise their eyebrows at Korra and give her a questioning look. The platform finally reaches the ring and before the three of them step off and get into their fighting stances, Korra says with much determination in her eyes and an emotionless look on her face, "Let's do what Toph said. Let's kick some Wolfbat butts."

**. . .**

'_Ding! Ding! Ding!_' The bell rings and the match begins. Round two starts and the crowd is on the edge of their seats, or standing up, screaming and cheering.

The referee is watching carefully and closely at the teams and once the bell went off, all hell broke loose. Korra instantly goes after Tahno. She bends water whips at Tahno left and right; not giving him a second or break to block or fight back. Mako and Bolin are taking on Ming and Shaozu without any problems. The Famous Bending Brothers fight side to side; earth disks flying one way and flames flying another.

Tahno tries turning his water into ice and throwing it at Korra, but this time the Avatar dodges the attack just in time, twirls around, and sends a powerful water whip at Tahno. He finally stumbles backwards and enters Zone Two.

Korra smirks and a cocky look forms on her face; she kicks a water whip at Tahno, but when he blocks that one, she sends two more his face, knocking him back down.

Mako ducks under the fire whip that Shaozu sends his face and the flame misses his face only by a few inches. When Mako is ducking under the fire, when his eyes look up he could see the orange, red, and yellow flames almost touching his nose, it is so close.

Bolin bends two earth disks to stop the earth disk that Ming sends towards him and then Bolin bends the disks right at Ming, hitting directly in the stomach.

Korra could hear her friends cheering and a wide smile crosses her face. For a split second, Korra forgets all about Amon and she thinks of this as a regular night; the night of the tournament for Probending. That's all. Nothing else.

The Avatar jumps in the air and kicks two powerful water whips, one at Ming and the other at Shaozu. With the mixture of Mako's fire, Bolin bending the earth disks, and Korra's water whips, the three of them send first Shaozu to Zone Two and then Ming following right after him.

Instantly the Fire-Ferrets go onto the Wolfbats' territory (Zone One) and they begin to fight the Wolfbats with everything they got in them.

Ming crumbles up an earth disk and places it in Tahno's water and in one quick move, Tahno slams it right at Korra; slamming into her stomach and sending her flying on her back.

The Avatar moans in pain, but when she sees Mako and Bolin looking at her, she shakes her head, "Focus!"

They both nod and continue with the match as Korra slowly makes it to her feet. For some reason though, when Korra fell to the floor, a weird feeling started to flow through her body.

She looks around quickly; taking a quick glance around the area. For some reason she feels like something is about to happen and she has a pretty good feeling it's Amon.

The Waterbender takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the attacks that are being thrown at her. Korra could feel bruises forming on her body and she feels a lot of pain from all the attacks she has been encountering.

All Korra can think to herself at this point is, "_How am I supposed to beat Amon if I could barely stand? Tahno and his teammates are killing us and I can barely walk. I need to save my strength for Amon. I never thought I would say this, but I am actually starting to wish Amon could make his appearance now_."

"What's the matter, Uh-Vatar? Getting tired?" Tahno taunts Korra and Korra just narrows her eyes at the Waterbender.

"Not even close, Tahno." The Avatar mumbles and then sends another wave of water whips at Tahno, who is now blocking them with no problem.

"You sure about that? I think you may be losing your touch with Probending." Tahno says with a mocking laugh, "I knew you were never cut out for this sport."

"Oh please," Korra says as she rolls her eyes and ducks under Tahno's attacks, "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"In your dreams." Tahno hisses and then is about to throw a water whip at Korra, but misses when Korra begins to move like a true Airbender. Korra begins to dodge the attacks from all three opponents and she sends her own attacks, hitting each one of them with ease.

Mako and Bolin exchange a smile and they continue to fight as well.

**. . .**

Aang smiles, "She's moving like an Airbender."

"Yeah, look how she is dodging those attacks!" Suki exclaims with a wide smile.

"If she keeps this up, she will most likely knock Tahno off the ring." Asami adds with a smile and an amused look on her face.

"Probending is _so_ awesome!" Sokka yells with happy tears streaming down his face.

"I guess Tenzin and you finally got through to her. Korra is finally listening to you and focusing on the movements of Airbending. Before she only wanted to master the element and fight with it. Now, she understands she needs to understand Airbending and she is." Katara tells Aang as she watches the match with wide, excited eyes.

"_Look at that, folks! It's like it's a whole new Avatar out there; a whole new person! In the beginning of the match, she was a hotheaded Avatar who just threw attacks randomly. However, now she is gliding around the ring like a completely different person! Amazing_!" Lee, the announcer, shouts with much excitement and wide eyes.

Aang cocks his head to the side and a confused expression crosses his face. Lin raises an eyebrow at the Avatar, "Is everything alright, Aang?"

"Yeah . . . it's just . . . I have this weird feeling, but I don't know how to explain it." Aang says with a sigh, "It's like this bad feeling I have."

"Maybe you sense Amon coming." Uncle says with a small nod, "It's possible; you are the Avatar after all."

"I wonder if Korra feels the same way . . ." Aang whispers and then continues to watch the match.

**. . .**

Forty seconds are left of the match; Shaozu and Bolin both have fell out of the ring and into the water. Mako and Korra are still on Zone One on the Wolfbats' side and Tahno and Ming are in Zone Two.

Mako is fighting with Ming while Korra and Tahno go at it. Water hits water. Then with Mako and Ming, fire slams into earth disks.

Mako and Korra teamed up and helped each other out when needed and Tahno clenched his jaw at it. He knows he is losing this round for good.

Twenty seconds left.

Korra dodges the earth disk that is just about to hit her head and she kicks a water whip right at Ming, sending him to Zone Three.

Mako punches fire at Tahno, who tries to dodge it, but then Mako sends another quick fire whip, which sends Tahno stumbling backwards. The Firebender smirks at that and Korra laughs at Mako's cocky grin.

Ten seconds left.

Mako kicks fire at Ming, who dodges it and sends an earth disk at Mako, which directly hits his abdomen.

Nine seconds left.

Ming bends earth disk after earth disk at Korra and most of them hit her, but she continues to stand strong and kick her leg up to bend a water whip right at Ming.

Mako and Tahno's faces are inches apart. Mako hates Tahno. He hates how Tahno is always flirting and making remarks to Korra and he doesn't like how Tahno treats him and his brother. However, most importantly, Mako hates how Tahno went back on his word and instead of helping them stall the match and beat Amon, he no longer believes them and they are cheating!

Four seconds left.

Korra quickly glances at the clock and she sees there is only four seconds left. She knows the Fire-Ferrets won this round so she smiles widely. The Avatar then jumps high in the air and kicks a strong, powerful water lash at Ming, sending him flying backwards and into the water.

_One_ second left . . .

Korra and Mako share a smirk, they then turn to Tahno, give him a mocking wave, and then the both double team Tahno. Then with that, using teamwork, Mako and Korra both bend their elements at the same time and aim directly at Tahno. Fire and water blend together by the time it hits Tahno and it sends him into the water.

The Wolfbats won Round One.

The Fire-Ferrets won Round Two.

Now it's Round Three.

Bolin comes up onto the platform and that brings him back onto the ring. The Earthbender runs over to his brother and Korra and he nods, "Great job, guys. You did awesome!"

"Thanks, Bo." Mako says with a smile. Korra grins, "We're so winning this match."

"I wonder where Amon is though." Mako says with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Hey," Bolin begins with a hopeful smile, "maybe Amon backed out because he got scared."

Korra shakes her head, "No . . . I think he is planning something else. He is definitely waiting for the right time to attack. I think that will either be during this round or if we have one, a Tiebreaker."

"Well," Mako begins as they start to walk towards the center of the ring and to get in their fighting stances, "whenever he decides to show himself . . . we'll be ready."

Korra nods and then with that, the bell goes off and Round three starts.

**. . .**

There is only fifty seconds left of the Round Three and by the looks of how it's going, it looks like there will be a Tiebreaker. Both teams won one round and four round three, all players are still on their own side of their territory and in Zone One.

Korra's mind keeps drifting off and the only thing she could think about is Amon. She knows he is planning to start his Revolution tonight . . . so what is taking him so long? Also, when Korra's eyes were quickly scanning the arena, she noticed Aang's confused and worried look on his face.

Korra could sense that Aang is probably thinking the same things as she is and that is worrying her even more.

Korra's ankle is still hurting her, but she tries to ignore it the best she can. She takes a deep breath and tries to figure out what to do. She simply dodges the elements that are being thrown at her from her opponents by gliding around the ring like an Airbender.

The Avatar then begins to think to herself as she dodges attacks and then hits her opponents with her own water attacks, "_Wait . . . Amon is probably waiting for the right time to come and make his appearance. He is probably waiting for us to be weak so he could take us down easily . . . that's it . . . I got it! The perfect plan . . . here goes nothing_."

With only twenty-seven seconds left of the round, Korra takes a deep breath and thinks her plan over in her head once before actually doing it.

"You're looking pale, Uh-Vatar." Tahno taunts Korra and laughs, "Why don't you just give up now?"

"Never, Tahno." Korra says, but she makes sure she uses a weak and tired voice.

"You sound tired, Korra, what's the matter? Are we too tough for you?" Tahno laughs and throws a water whip right at Korra, making her stumble a little.

"Keep dreaming, Pretty Boy." Korra says as she rolls her eyes and she dodges another water whip that is sent her way.

"Maybe I could give you some private lessons. What do you say, Uh-Vatar?" Tahno asks with a cocky grin and Mako growls when he hears Tahno say that.

Fifteen seconds left.

Korra then takes a deep breath and then suddenly, she falls to the floor.

Everyone gasps and the referee rings the bell for timeout. Mako runs over to Korra and shakes her slightly. "Korra? Korra, are you okay? Korra?"

Bolin rushes to his brother's side and he takes off Korra's helmet. Mako caresses his girlfriend's cheek, "Korra . . . wake up . . . what's wrong?"

Aang and the rest of the Gaang are worrying about Korra. They can't believe she just fainted like that. It was so random and they are concern. How is she supposed to fight Amon if she just fainted?

Bolin looks at his brother with a worried expression, "Bro . . . is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know-" Before Mako could finish, Korra's eyes slowly open and she moans a little, "What happened?"

"You fainted; are you okay?" Mako asks as his amber eyes look down and into Korra's ocean blue ones.

The referee and Mako help her up and the referee asks, "Can you continue the match or no? Up to you."

Korra shakes her head and smiles, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Bolin and Mako ask Korra in unison.

Korra nods and takes a deep breath, "Let's finish this."

Tahno rolls his eyes, "You'll regret making that decision, Uh-Vatar."

"_And look at that; Avatar Korra just fainted, but now she is still continuing the match. Amazing! Can you believe it? The last round and it looks here to be a Tiebreaker. This should be very interesting_." Jeff says into the microphone.

Lee nods his head and quickly adds, "_I wonder if any more surprises will be happening tonight._"

Everyone gets back into their fighting positions. Mako quickly glances at Korra and mouths 'Are you okay?'

Korra smirks and winks at him. Mako then realizes that was all an act so they could stall the match. He rolls his bright amber eyes and smirks back at the Avatar.

The bell rings and the game is back on. Round three continues and there is only ten seconds left.

Ming bends earth disks right at Korra instantly, but Mako pushes her out of the way and takes the hit. Korra frowns at that, but Mako rolls his eyes and sends a large flame at Ming.

Nine seconds . . .

Shaozu sends a fire whips after fire whips at Bolin, but he dodges them and blocks them with his earth disks, and then he sends them straight at the Firebender.

Eight seconds . . .

Tahno clenches his jaw and sends a water whip right at Korra, who ducks and kicks her own water whip at the Waterbender.

Seven seconds . . .

Six seconds . . .

Five seconds . . .

Four seconds . . .

Three seconds . . .

Two seconds . . .

One second . . .

TIME.

The third round is over and since both teams have won a round, it's the Tiebreaker. However, right before the referee could announce there being a Tiebreaker, the lights go out.

The Gaang immediately know what this means and they all get into their fighting positions. Korra and prepares herself and even though she can't see a thing with the lights off and she can't hear anything because of the screaming fans, she is prepared. However, what she sees when the lights go back on she is not prepared to see and wasn't expecting . . .

A minute later, the lights slowly turn back on and every gasps at what they see. Korra's fists clench and her eyes narrow at the man standing in front of her.

Mako and Bolin stand next to Korra and in front of them, stands Amon. Amon is standing there with the Lieutenant on one side, Azula on the other, and Tarrlok behind him.

In front of Amon, Tahno is on his knees with a terrified look on his face. Ming and Shaozu are also kneeling and they are scared to move because the Lieutenant has two kali sticks to both men's sides.

"Let them go, Amon." Korra says through her teeth.

"Avatar Korra. What a pleasure to see you. Where are your friends? The other Avatar?" Amon says with a smile under his mask.

"Not here. I thought you weren't coming tonight and maybe you changed your mind." Korra answers coldly.

"No need to be cold, Avatar." Amon says with a dark chuckle, "I just came here to give a small speech about my Revolution."

"We don't care what you have to say. It's over, Amon." Mako says harshly to the masked man.

Amon shakes his head, "You see, my followers are in the crowd as well. I told them to come and they would like to listen to what I have to say."

"It's all over Amon. It's time we put an end to this war. There is no need for one. We can all live in peace and harmony and without violence. Benders and Nonbenders have been living with one another for years and there have been no conflicts. Why change that now?" Korra says, "End this now, Amon. Don't do this."

Amon completely ignores what Korra said and he starts his speech, "Brothers and Sisters, we are here today to put an end to Bending once and for all! Bending has caused nothing but damage and pain; they take advantage of us Nonbenders! Our Revolution will begin tonight and a new era of equality will be born!"

Korra watches Tarrlok carefully; she knows there is a full moon out and she knows tonight his waterbending and bloodbending will be stronger than ever. However, her waterbending will be just as strong . . . but it is still no match to his bloodbending.

Korra takes a deep breath and thinks back to the plan they all agreed on doing. Silently, Korra is hoping the plan works and they could stop Amon before everything gets out of hand.

"A Firebender took away my family and sacred my face. Benders will destroy us all; there is no equality! However, once I am finished and you, my Brothers and Sisters, help me stop these Benders, there will _finally_ be _equality_!" Amon says loudly and his followers in the crowd cheers.

Aang and the Gaang listen to the speech, but they stay hidden from Amon and his Equalists' view.

"That's a lie!" Korra suddenly shouts at the masked man.

Amon raises an eyebrow under the mask, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Korra states, "A Firebender didn't take away your family and sacred your face. Your father is Yakone and your brother is Tarrlok!"

Azula eyes the Avatar and she clenches her jaw. She was going to use that as her leverage, but she is not worried since she has much more leverage on Amon than that.

The crowd starts mumbling and talking, but the Lieutenant then shouts loud enough to get everyone's attention, "That's a lie. The Avatar and her friends are desperate. Amon is a Nonbender whose family was killed by Firebenders. This Avatar is a liar and a disappointment!"

Mako narrows his amber eyes at the Lieutenant and he snaps, "Shut up, Lieutenant! That's not true! Korra didn't make that up; Tarrlok told her!"

Amon clenches his jaw under his mask, but says nothing. He doesn't like disloyalty and he will certainly _pay_ for that . . . tonight.

Amon nods his head and then says loudly and clearly, "How about this, Avatar Korra?"

The masked man the slowly and carefully takes off his mask to reveal his sacred face. Everyone gasps; Korra's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "No . . . no, that's not true!"

Amon then places his mask back over his face and then nods, "Now you have seen what the Firebender has done to my face, I am assured you all will follow me with ending this era of Bending and start a new one of Equality!"

Everyone then begins to go wild and cheer for Amon. Korra shakes her head and Bolin and Mako place their hands on each of her shoulders.

"Remember," Mako quietly whispers in Korra's ear, "stick to the plan."

However, all Korra could focus on is that Amon has three Benders and she knows what will happen next. She needs to save Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu, but before she could do anything, three Equalists come out of nowhere and step in front of Mako, Bolin, and Korra.

Korra shakes her head and tries to get passed the Equalists, but Korra jumps back before they could chi-block her. She shakes her head and tears form in her eyes. Right in front of her she has to witness someone she _knows_ get their Bending taken away and she can't do anything to save him.

She can't reach to Amon; the Equalists are holding Kali Sticks and electric gloves. Mako and Bolin hold her back and they realize they need to change the plan. They need Team Avatar . . . they need the Gaang all in this ring with them right now. Their plan before was good, but Amon is always a step farther and Korra, Mako, and Bolin need all the help they could get.

**. . .**

Aang's eyes are wide as he watches Amon stand in the middle of the ring with Tahno in his clutches. Amon is going to take away Tahno's bending and he sees Korra, Mako, and Bolin unable to reach Amon since Equalists are blocking their way.

Aang shakes his head and turns around to the rest of the Gaang, "Forget about our old plan; we're starting a new one . . . now. Korra, Mako, and Bolin need our help and we all need to stop Amon together."

"Let's all go to the ring and help fight." Lin states with a sharp nod.

"You realize the whole fight won't be in the ring though, right?" The General questions, making sure they all understand the fight will also probably take place in the streets or wherever else Amon placed.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Zuko asks with one raised eyebrow.

"My point is," The General begins, "shouldn't some of us stay here or wait outside in case Amon decides to change the fight outside instead of a small ring?"

"Look, we don't have time for this." Aang says in an annoyed tone.

"I have an idea!" Sokka yells with a wide smile, "Okay, General Iroh and Chief Beifong, you both go to the ring and help Mako, Korra, and Bolin. The rest of us will be waiting outside where Naga, Nyla, and Appa are. Korra already told Amon we weren't here so let's do that."

They all exchange a look, but then they all nod in agreement.

"That's do this and only this time," Chief Lin Beifong begins, "we are doing this, outside the law."

"Alright! Go Beifong!" Sokka cheers, but when Lin glares at him, Sokka looks away and mumbles, "Alright team, let's go."

Then with that, Lin and the General head to the ring while everyone else leaves the building and goes to wait outside.

**. . .**

"Don't do it, Amon! Don't take away innocent people's Bending!" Korra shouts to the masked man, but he ignores her.

"This is a man who uses his Bending for cheating and winning. He doesn't deserve to have the ability to Bend. The Spirits gave me the gift to take away one's bending and I shall do that! These three Probending stars use bending to win and be successful. They're cowards and they shall now live as a Nonbender for the rest of their lives!" Amon harshly yells as he places his thumb over Tahno's head as Tahno begs for mercy.

However, before anyone could stop Amon and before Lin and General Iroh could get to the ring and help stop Amon from taking Ming, Shaozu, and Tahno's bending, it is too late.

Amon places his thumb over Tahno's head and grips his neck tightly. Tahno's eyes are wide and filled with worry; he is so scared of Amon right now and he knows he is about to lose his bending.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin try to fight their way pass the Equalist, but it is too late.

Amon takes away Tahno's bending and the now _ex_-Waterbender falls to the ground and his eyes tightly close shut.

* * *

**Alrighty then . . . that's it for this chapter. Haha, yeah a bit much, long chapter, but anyways, hope you liked it! :)**

**I have mix feelings about this chapter, but I do hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to know your opinions on it :)**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I really appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	61. Chapter 61

** Hii there, so I really want to say sorry for my long absence! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I really didn't have the time. School and personal problems and, of course, there is the Writer's Block that I can't stand, haha. Anyways, I still feel really bad, but I hope you all know that I would **_**never**_** abandon this story. I love writing it and I hope you all continue to enjoy reading it :) Thank you everyone for understanding and, again, I'm sorry!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I appreciate it so much! Thank you! :)**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you think of it. I would love to know your opinions and such, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 61-

Korra stands there in complete shock. She just watched Amon take away Tahno's bending and now he's taking away Ming's and Shaozu's bending.

The three Wolfbats fall to the ground, face first, looking so destroyed and lifeless. They look like all the life in them was just drained right out of them.

"You coward!" Korra yells as she goes to fight her way through the Equalist that are trying to hold her back from Amon, "Leave these people alone and come after me! Fight me . . . unless you're too scared."

"Stupid child . . ." Amon says with a shake to the head, "You'll never win a fight between you and me. However, I am interested on how this would go. Amuse me; try your hardest."

The Lieutenant suddenly charges towards Mako with his kali sticks tightly in his hands. Mako dodges the Lieutenant's attack and kicks a wave of fire towards him. Bolin goes to run to his brother's side, but is stopped when Azula appears in front of him with a smirk on her lips.

"You're Bolin, right?" Azula asks with a chuckle. Bolin narrows his eyes at her, but the Firebending Princess just laughs as he gets into his fighting stance. She mockingly says, "Oh, I'm so scared."

Bolin then bends two earth disks at Azula, but she simply steps to the side and dodges them. "You're going to need to do a lot better than that if you want to even leave a mark on me."

Bolin glares at the Firebender and then continues to shoot earth disks at her without stopping once to give her a break to attack back. Azula continues to dodge them, but occasionally one of the earth disks slams into her, sending her stumbling backwards.

When one of the earth disks slam into Azula's stomach, she lets out a growl. She looks up at Bolin with fire burning in her eyes and she hisses through her clenched teeth, "You're going to pay for that. I'm going to rip you into pieces and then burn you into a crisp."

Bolin gulps, but right before Azula could punch a large blue flame at Bolin, General Iroh appears in front of Bolin and shoots his own flame at her. The General grins at the shocked Azula and continues to punch fire whips at her. She dodges them and shakes her head, "Fighting Fire with Fire I see?"

Azula ducks under one of the General's attacks and then kicks her own wave of blue flames towards him. Her flames are so powerful and strong they send General Iroh stumbling back into Bolin.

Azula shakes her head and places her hand on her hip, "Next time try fighting a bit harder." Then with that, Azula kicks a large, dark blue mixed with white flame right at the two friends –Bolin and General Iroh- and then sends them both flying out of the ring and into the water below.

Azula smirks to herself as she makes her way towards the end of the ring. She looks down to see Bolin and the General swimming in the water, trying to catch their breath before they made their way out of the water.

"So stupid." The Firebender mumbles to herself. Then, without any hesitation, she begins to bend the lightening in her hands. She charges up the lightening and then shoots in directly straight into the water below the ring.

Once the lightening hits the water, Bolin and the General scream loudly in extreme amount of pain as the electricity runs through their body and shocks them.

Mako's eyes widen when he hears his brother scream. He looks around for his younger brother, but doesn't see him in the ring. However, when he is distracted looking for Bolin, he doesn't see the Lieutenant coming straight for him.

The Lieutenant smirks as he jabs the kali sticks right into Mako's sides. Mako lets out a loud scream as he falls to his knees and since he didn't see the Lieutenant coming, he didn't get a chance to redirect the lightening.

Korra looks behind her to see Mako kneeling and holding his side. Her eyes widen, but she quickly focuses back on Amon who is running towards her, ready to attack.

The Avatar ducks under Amon's attack and she sends a wave of water whips towards the masked man. Amon has no problem dodging all of the Avatar's attacks, which makes her bite her lip and begin to get frustrated.

Amon shakes his head at the Avatar. Every move and attack Korra tried, the masked man simply dodged. He had his hands behind his back and a smirk on his lips. He made it look like Korra wasn't even trying to attack.

Korra lets out a frustrated sigh and she kicks a wave of fire then a whip of water at Amon, but once again, she misses. The crowd already ran out of the arena, screaming. They were scared their bending would be taken away. The followers of Amon were fighting some of the Benders. Equalists were surrounding the entire arena and they were stronger than before.

The new Equalist weapons were powerful and they worked very well.

Tarrlok cracks his knuckles, bends the water from below, and sends it directly at Lin Beifong. The Earthbender dodges it and bends the earth disks right at him. Tarrlok falls to the ground, but quickly stands back up and turns the water he bends into ice. The Waterbender then shoots it at Lin, which hits her in the stomach.

Lin winces, but doesn't stop fighting. She clenches her teeth together and she shakes her head, "You were supposed to be on the good side. You were a councilman! You're a traitor."

Tarrlok rolls his eyes as he shoots an ice dagger right at Lin, which scratches her cheek and leaves a bloody mark. Lin clenches her jaw, but then uses her metalbending uniform to metalbend two cords that wrap around Tarrlok and tie him up.

Amon sees his brother get tied up and he knows he has to do something. Amon turns over to see Korra, ready to attack him. He sees no one is left inside the arena except for himself, Tarrlok –who is now tied up-, Azula, Korra, Mako, the Lieutenant, General Iroh and Bolin –who are down in the water below the ring-, and Lin Beifong.

Korra looks over at Mako, who is struggling to stand up because every time he tries, the Lieutenant kicks him, also the Lieutenant chi-blocked his bending anyways.

Azula and Lin begin to fight while Tarrlok tries to free himself from Lin's metal cords.

All of Amon's followers and the rest of the Equalists left the arena and are now fighting outside throughout the City.

Amon shakes his head at the Avatar, "Do you think I'm stupid, young Avatar?"

Korra runs her hand through her messy hair and she narrows her eyes at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You see," Amon begins with a small, dark chuckle, "do you think I wouldn't find out or know that your other half of your 'team' is outside the arena? I know Avatar Aang and his little friends are outside. I also know that you tried to get more help. Did you think I wouldn't find out about Commander Bumi and Kai arrival?"

Korra's eyes widen and she shakes her head, shocked, "No . . . no you couldn't possibly have found that out. What did you do to them?!"

Everyone who is left in the ring stops fighting and they all face Amon. Lin's eyes are wide; she's shocked that Amon found out about them sending for help.

Mako, whose bending is still chi-blocked, stands up slowly and makes his way next to Korra. The Lieutenant and Azula stand beside Amon while Tarrlok is still tied up, lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Lin hisses, "What did you do to them?"

The Lieutenant chuckles, "It was quite a show."

"Shut it." Mako snaps; anger and fire burning in his amber eyes.

Once the General and Bolin made it out of the water below the ring, they try to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, they slowly and tiredly make their way back in the ring only to hear what happened to Commander Bumi and Kya's ship.

"You see, there was only one ship, which was theirs that we saw. I knew instantly that you sent out for help because I knew that ship was the United Forces. We simply just landed one of our Equalist bombs on the ship and it went . . . boom." Azula says with a shrug to the shoulders and a smirk.

The Firebending Princess then adds, "It was quite amusing."

"Looks like Avatar Aang lost two kids at once." The Lieutenant adds with a laugh.

"Hey, can you get me out of this? Help untie me and free me!" Tarrlok growls.

Amon slowly walks over to Tarrlok and shakes his head. He looks up at the Avatar and smirks under his mask, "You see, Avatar, you don't know much about me."

"I know enough. You're a careless person who is hurting innocent people! You're lying! You're the son of Yakone and the brother of Tarrlok! You're a waterbender and a bloodbender!"

Amon continues to smirk under his mask, but he simply turns to the Lieutenant and Azula, "Go outside and take care of the rest of Korra's friends and that other Avatar. I will handle Avatar Korra."

"Sir . . ." Lieutenant says with an unsure voice, "Avatar Korra is lying about you being a waterbender and bloodbender . . . right?"

Amon coldly snaps, "Of course she's lying. You saw my face . . . you know what they did to me. Now, go."

Azula rolls her golden color eyes and silently thinks to herself, '_I'll wait to expose Amon to everyone later. Let Korra weaken him and fight him for a bit before it'll be my turn to get back at him._'

Korra faces Mako, Bolin, the General, and Lin. She takes a deep breath and nods to them, "This is my fight. Not yours. I can handle fighting Amon. Just watch each other's backs and lets win back this City . . . together."

Mako shakes his head, "I'm not leaving you with this madman alone."

Amon chuckles, "Don't worry, Firebender, the two of us will be outside joining all of you in the fight in a few moments. Right now, I want to have a little . . . chat, with Avatar Korra. The two of us have some unfinished business, but don't worry, I won't take away Korra's bending . . . not yet anyways."

Korra narrows her eyes at the masked man, but she then turns to Mako and nods, "Go, I'll be fine. Like Amon said, we'll join you guys in a little bit. I can take care of myself."

Mako takes a deep breath, but finally nods his head. Then with that, everyone leaves the arena except for Amon and Korra.

Korra looks at Tarrlok who is still tied up and lying on the ground. "Why did you keep him here and not untie him yet?"

"No one believes you, Avatar." Amon chuckles, "No one believes you when you say I'm a waterbender and bloodbender."

"You're a bloodbender and waterbender. I know it." Korra hisses, "Tarrlok said it himself."

"Ah," Amon says with a small chuckle, "I heard. You see, I don't tolerate disloyalty. You're right Avatar. I'll admit it to you since no one else is here besides you and Tarrlok and myself. I'm the son of Yakone and Tarrlok is my brother."

"But once everyone found out you're actually a Bender, no one will follow your Revolution." Korra says with a shake to the head.

"You're correct, young Avatar." Amon says with a dark chuckle.

The Avatar shakes her head and clenches her fists tightly, "You're not going to get away with this, Amon. I won't let you. It's time we end this. I tried giving you a chance to stop with Revolution, but since you won't stop it, I will. You're also going to pay for what you did to Commander Bumi and Kya!"

"Who said they're dead? Kya is a waterbender, I'm sure she can swim." Amon says with a laugh, "You see, Avatar, I kept you here for two reasons. One, to let you know, you can't win this. You're right, I'm a _bloodbender_. I don't need a full moon to bloodbend, but since there is a full moon, it will only make me stronger. Second, to show you, you're also right. I am a careless person who will eliminate anyone I have to. I don't like how my brother told you what I was, so he will have to pay for that."

"What are you saying?" Korra asks, her eyebrows knitting together.

Amon forces Tarrlok to go on his knees. Korra's eyes widen. He wouldn't take away his own _brother's_ bending . . . would he?

No matter how much Korra dislikes Tarrlok, she knows she can't let another person's bending be taken away . . . and definitely not right in front of her. Korra knows from right and wrong and she knows it's wrong to forcefully take one's bending.

Amon places his thumb over his brother's forehead. Korra's ocean blue eyes widen, "No! You wouldn't, Amon."

"Watch me, Avatar." Amon coldly replies.

Korra then goes to send a wave of fire towards Amon, but suddenly, her entire body stops moving. Amon, without even lifting his hand, concentrates carefully on Korra. She can't move . . . she has no control over her _own_ body.

Korra begins to panic, but then she feels the familiar twist of her insides. The feeling of helplessness and the feeling of her insides being twist around in different, painful ways. Her limbs turning and twisting in ways it definitely shouldn't.

The Avatar tries to speak, but it feels like all the air is being strangled out of her. She tries to move, but she can't. Her eyes begin to get watery, she's scared. He could do whatever he wants to her now. He could take away her bending or even . . . kill her.

Amon then turns his attention back to his brother, who is pleading. Tarrlok is begging, e

"Please . . . p-please. You're my brother. Don't d-d-do this . . . Noatak." Tarrlok begs, but then it suddenly happens.

Korra tries to get out of Amon's bloodbending grip, but to no avail and for Tarrlok . . .

Amon presses his thumb on Tarrlok's head and a second later, Tarrlok falls to the ground, the life and energy drained out of him. His bending drained out of him.

Tarrlok falls to the floor, face down. His eyes then shut and Korra could feel a tear slide down her cheek. She just watched another person's bending be taken away.

Tarrlok's bending . . . is gone.

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter guys. I don't know what I think of this, Writer's Block is E . V . I . L . Haha, but I do hope you all liked it! I, again, sorry for the late update, but I hope you all are continuing to enjoy the story :) Thanks!**

****I know the Old Team Avatar wasn't really in this chapter, but the next chapter is mainly going to be about them and what they're doing while Korra is dealing with Amon inside the Probending Arena.****

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading. I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please guys do review/comment and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Hopefully next chapter should be up soon! :D**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	62. Chapter 62

**Heey there, so this is chapter 62 of my Avatar story; hope you like it :)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading. I really appreciate it, thanks!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 62-

***With the Gaang: outside the Probending Arena.***

"I hope Korra and the rest of them are okay." Aang says quietly as he looks around.

The City looks so calm and peaceful. The City lights up under the stars and glowing, full moon. Lights from the buildings are bright, which also makes the City light up.

Cars are passing by on the streets; people are walking on the sidewalks, talking, laughing; minding their own businesses.

Katara places her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry, okay?"

Aang sighs, but then Zuko shakes his head, saying with a sigh, "I don't know, Katara. The City just looks too . . . too quiet. I mean, Amon is in there making a scene and right after the people ran out of the arena screaming their heads off, now out here, it's so . . . so-"

Before Zuko could finish, Suki finishes for him, "Peaceful."

"Maybe Amon's little, stupid, evil followers backed out?" Sokka suggests, but everyone shakes their heads.

"If they would have backed out, there wouldn't have been Equalists and Amon's followers inside the arena, Sokka." Toph says with a sigh, "Face it, something's up. It's way too quiet out here; something is bound to happen."

"I hate to admit it, but Toph's right." June says with a shrug, "I wish Sokka was right, but Toph's got a point. There is going to be a fight; this City is definitely not staying quiet and peaceful for too much longer."

Everyone exchanges looks; they know June's right. However, June then adds with a smirk, "But, however, we're gonna be ready for them. They may have more followers or weapons or whatever, but hey, we got two Avatars and a great team."

"Oh, yeah, we so got this." Asami says with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, Team Avatar is number one!" Sokka cheers.

"Not for long." A new voice appears.

Everyone gets into their fighting stance and look around their surrounding; searching for the location of the voice.

"Show yourself!" Aang yells, his eyes searching around, but finds nothing or no one.

Katara and Aang share a look then they look at the blind Earthbender. Toph moves her feet around, feeling the motions and vibrations.

The young Earthbender then smirks as she makes a quick turn to the left and earthbends. She earthbends the ground, making a large crack and it travels all the way to the man that is hiding in the shadows.

He yelps, but then appears out of the shadows with a smirk on his lips.

The Lieutenant.

"Didn't we leave you inside the arena with Amon, Korra, and everyone else?" Suki questions with a raised eyebrow.

The Lieutenant chuckles darkly, "Amon wanted some alone time with Korra. I thought I would join the party out here."

"How nice of you." Asami hisses through her teeth. "But you do realize it's only one of you and nine of us, right?"

The Lieutenant just shakes his head, smirking, "I'm not worried."

"Well you should be." Zuko says, narrowing his eyes at the man who is tightly holding kali sticks in each of his hands.

When the Lieutenant takes a step forward, Aang narrows his eyes and says in a strong voice, "You don't have to do this. We don't need to have a war."

"You can stop this now. You don't have to follow through with Amon's twisted plans." Katara adds.

"Oh, what's the matter? Scared?" The Lieutenant says with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll go easy . . . not."

Toph rolls her eyes and lets out a loud, mocking laugh, "Yeah, like we need you to go easy! Please, I could beat you and I'm blind."

"There are other ways." Uncle Iroh says, "There is no need for fighting. We do not have to bring violence into this."

"Oh shut it, old man." The Lieutenant says coldly.

Zuko takes a step forward and growls, "Hey! Don't talk to my Uncle like that!"

"Or what? Do you think I'm scared of the banished Prince?" The Equalist taunts, his smirk never leaving his lips.

"I'm the Fire-Lord now; I'm no longer the banished Prince." Zuko says, clenching his fists tightly.

"Oh, right, I forgot." The Lieutenant mocking says with a roll to the eyes.

"You're making a mistake if you think you could beat Team Avatar with just one of you while we have nine of us right here." Sokka says with a grin, "Just give it up."

"If you give up now, we'll promise we'll go easy." June says as she cocks her head to the side slightly and smirks.

"Just me, sweetheart, I don't need any of you to go easy on me. You should be the ones asking for mercy." The Lieutenant says.

"And why would that be?" Toph asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm here to help my . . . partner . . . out." A new voice then says.

However, everyone recognizes this voice. It could only belong to one person . . .

Azula.

Zuko narrows his eyes at the figure that begins to come out of the shadows. Azula appears with a wide smirk on her lips and fire in her eyes. Her hands are on her hips and her head is slightly cocked to the side.

"Azula." Zuko mutters quietly to himself as his jaw clenches.

"Nice to see you too, Zu-Zu." The Firebender says with a smile. She then turns to look at Avatar Aang, "Oh, and Avatar Aang. Long time no see."

"Azula," Aang begins as he slowly shakes his head, "you don't have to do this."

"Please," Azula says with a chuckle, "don't bother. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you seriously trust a man who is taking away people's bending?" Katara asks with a confused look on her face. "He's using you, Azula. He'll betray you in the end and take away your bending. Do you really want that? Stop helping Amon and help put an end to this!"

"I am helping to put a stop to this. I'm going to help put a stop to you and your little, pathetic 'Team Avatar'!" Azula harshly snaps.

"Azula-" Uncle begins, but Azula quickly cuts him off, "Oh shut it, Old Man."

"What's with everyone calling me an old man? I'm really not that old . . . am I?" Uncle mumbles to himself quietly as he strokes his beard with one hand.

Azula rolls her golden eyes and then her eyes turn to Zuko, "Last chance, Zu-Zu, want to join the winning side? Or would you rather be destroyed?"

Zuko shakes his head and glares at his sister, "I'm going to stop you, Azula. I would never join your side again. You're not winning and you're not getting what you want this time. Not this time."

"We still outnumber you." Suki adds with a grin as she gets into her Kyoshi Warrior fighting stance.

"I don't think so." The Lieutenant says with a shake to the head and a wave of the finger.

"What are you talking about?" Asami questions as she raises an eyebrow.

"You see, in about, I would say, ninety seconds or so, this City won't be so 'peaceful' and 'quiet' anymore." The Lieutenant says with a smirk.

"You see," Azula begins with a sigh, "We gathered our followers from all around the world. We have thousands and thousands of followers. You only have two Avatars and your little friends. We have so many people on our side. We convinced so many people to join us."

"To join the side of equality and a world of no Bending!" The Lieutenant adds.

"You forget though, the Avatar alone has more power than anyone combined." Katara says, "Just think, with _two_ Avatars, you're still defeated even with thousands of followers."

"You also forget, brat," Azula hisses, "we know your weak spots."

"What are you talking about?" Aang questions, a confused look rising to his face.

"You see," The Lieutenant begins, "we know you care about your friends and families the most. So, what would you do when the City is under attack with hundreds of Equalists, but at the same time, your precious Air Temple Island is under attack?"

"Oh no . . ." Aang mumbles to himself, his eyes going wide.

"You know," Azula says with a smile, "I heard dear old Pema went into labor a few hours ago."

"She did?!" Everyone says at the same time.

"How did you know that, Azula?" Aang angrily questions the Firebender.

"I have my ways." The Firebender replies with w ink and a dark chuckle.

"Now," The Lieutenant begins, "what would happen when your precious Airbending family is being attacked, but so are all these innocent people here?"

"We could split up." Uncle Iroh whispers.

However, Azula heard and she lets out a laugh, "Oh c0me on, Uncle. I thought you were smarter than that. Like you said, there is only nine of you, plus the General and that Chief, which makes eleven then with Bolin, Mako, and Korra, that only makes fourteen. We still have over a hundred Equalists. So, even if you do split up, you'll easily be outnumbered."

Zuko takes a step towards his sister and he shakes his head, "You don't have to do this, Azula." Zuko then takes a deep breath and tries playing a card he has never played before. "What do you think Mom would think of you or say to you right now? Stop this."

Azula's jaw clenches and her fists tighten. She looks away from her brother's eyes and she bites her lower lip. However, before she could say anything, the General, Lin, Mako, and Bolin all come running out of the arena and towards them.

"What'd we miss?" The General asks as he runs over to the Gaang. Lin narrows her eyes at the Lieutenant and Azula.

"Took you long enough to catch up with us and get out here." Azula mockingly says to the Chief.

"How's Korra?" Aang quickly adds.

"She's left alone with Amon and I can't stand it!" Mako growls, "I hate to leave her alone with that maniac."

"Hey, watch what you say about our leader!" The Lieutenant hisses.

"Your leader is a liar!" Lin yells, "He's a bloodbender; he's a bender himself."

"No," The Lieutenant says coldly, "you're the liars."

"Hey, what are we waiting for?" Bolin asks, "Let's beat some Equalists' –and Azula's- butts!"

"One problem." June says as she narrows her eyes at the Lieutenant and Azula.

"What happened?" The General asks.

"They plan on attacking the entire City, but in the meantime they plan on attacking Air Temple Island." Katara explains with a look of fear in her eyes.

"And," Sokka adds with wide eyes, "Pema had the baby."

"You're kidding." Mako says with a shocked look on his face.

"Couldn't Pema hold the baby inside her for a bit longer? Jeez." Bolin mumbles.

Lin turns to face the Lieutenant and she growls, "You're not getting away with this. I won't let you attack that island and you are _not_ attacking this City. _My_ City. Understand?!"

The Lieutenant just smirks, "I think the ninety seconds will soon be up . . ."

However, right as he says that, Toph's eyes widen and she says with a scared look on her face, "Uh-oh."

"Wha-" Before anyone could fully get the words out of their mouths, that's when everything happened.

The black sky suddenly fills with smoke. Blimps and aircraft are flying around high, dropping bombs and weapons on the City. Equalists are appearing out of nowhere; coming out of allies, buildings; the shadows.

The Gaang exchange looks; worried, confused, shocked, ready to go, etc. looks. They were ready for this fight. They have been training and practicing constantly. However, they do still wish this could have ended without violence and they are still a bit nervous to go against hundreds of crazy Equalists, Azula, the Lieutenant, and . . . Amon.

"You better start heading over to the Island. Who knows what might happen if you don't hurry." Azula sarcastically says with a loud, mocking laugh.

Aang quickly turns his back to Azula and the Lieutenant. The young Avatar then quickly says, "I'll go to the Island. Stay here in the City, okay?"

"You're going by yourself?" Katara questions with wide eyes.

"It's the quickest way. I have my air glider. I could get there fast and besides, I'm the Avatar. I'll be fine." Aang says with a smile.

Katara gives him a worried look, but before she could protest, he's off on his glider towards Air Temple Island.

Equalists begin to come running towards the Gaang. They all nod at each other and get ready to fight.

"I got my sister." Zuko quickly says.

June raises an eyebrow, but with one quick nod from her boyfriend and she turns her back to him and starts focusing on the three Equalists who are throwing punches and attacks her way.

The Nonbender ducks and dodges the attacks from the Equalists and then she smirks at them. "Just because I'm a Nonbender, doesn't mean you don't have to worry." Then with that, June whistles loudly with her fingers.

The three Equalists give her a confused look, but when a large male Shirshu comes running up to them and stands tall besides June, they begin to panic.

June, in one quick move, jumps on her Shirshu's back. Nyla growls loudly and begins licking the Equalists, which paralyzes them and sends them to the ground.

**. . .**

Suki and Sokka are fighting side by side. Two Equalists were attacking two innocent Benders, but the Benders couldn't fight back because the Equalists chi-blocked them. Suki was fighting with her Kyoshi Warrior skills and fighting styles with Sokka . . . well, fights like Sokka usually does.

Sokka, of course, used his boomerang to fight with. He was hitting the Equalists on their heads with the boomerang. He also was throwing it, and which the boomerang always came back just in time.

Right after Sokka hit the last Equalist on the head with his boomerang after throwing it, it comes back to him, which he catches. Sokka then cheers, "Oh yeah! Boomy always comes back! I love you Boomy!"

Suki rolls her eyes and slams his shoulder, but not too hard, "Oh, cut it out. Come on, we have an _entire_ City to save."

"Yes, Sir." Sokka quickly says, but with one glare from his girlfriend and he quickly changes it, "I mean yes, Ma'am!"

"Come on!" Suki says with a small giggle as she grabs his hand and runs off, while shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

**. . .**

The General and Asami are fighting together against five Equalists. Asami has her electric glove on and she is doing pretty well. She is a good fighter, after all.

The General is blasting fire left and right; never letting his guard down. Asami kicks an Equalists' jaw and sends him flying to the ground.

The General smiles at her and nods, "Nice."

"Thanks." Asami says with a smile and a shrug to the shoulders.

The General punches a blast of fire towards two Equalists, which send them, also, to the ground in pain. However, while fighting, the General notices something.

"Do you know that old man back over there? I can't make out his face, but he's been watching us." General Iroh says to Asami in a whisper while they continue to fight the Equalists.

Asami, while dodging attacks, squints her eyes to make out the person who is trying to hide in the shadows and in a dark alley. Suddenly, though, the Nonbender gasps.

"You know him? How can you even see him?" The General asks then kicks two fire kicks towards the enemies.

"I know exactly who that is." Asami says in a low, angry voice.

"Who?" The General asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That's my father." The Nonbender replies then kicks one of the Equalist who was coming at her with a kali stick to the jaw as hard as she can. She may have even broken it. Who knows? Who cares?

"Are you sure?" The Firebender asks, but Asami sharply nods her head then says, "Sorry to leave you, but I have some unfinished business with him. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. These Equalists are nothing. But are you going to be okay alone? I could come with?" The General says as he throws another Equalist to the cold, hard ground.

Asami, however, shakes her head, "No, I need to do this alone. Thanks though."

"Of course. Just be careful." The General warns, which makes the Nonbender smirk, "I will. Watch your back."

"Same to you." General Iroh says. Then with that, Asami takes off. She starts running towards the figure of her father. However, he begins to run away, but Asami just shakes her head and silently thinks to herself, '_Oh no you don't. You are not getting away from me . . . not this time. We have some business to take care of, Father_.'

Then with that, Asami and the figure of her father disappear into the alley and into the shadows.

**. . .**

Uncle Iroh and Katara are seven Equalists who are surrounding them. Katara bends the water from the ground, since it rained the other night, and whips the Equalists, but they easily duck.

Katara clenches her jaw and lets out a frustrated huff. Every move she throws at them, they simply dodge it. She has to admit, they were certainly trained well.

Uncle Iroh, on the other hand, wasn't even trying to throw any attacks. He was just dodging and staying silent.

Katara raises an eyebrow at him, "Why aren't you attacking?"

"Patience, Katara. Patience." Is all Uncle says.

Katara huffs; what patience could they have? If they wait any longer, the Equalists will surround them even more and end up chi-blocking them.

One of the Equalist then chuckles and taunts, "Oh, what's the matter, _Old Man_, too old to fight back?"

Uncle narrows his eyes and raises an eyebrow, "Old man?"

Katara jumps to the side so she misses the kali stick that was coming her way and she goes to bend a water whip, but one of the Equalists sneak up behind her and slam a kali stick to her side.

The young Waterbender falls to her knees, screaming in pain. Uncle's eyes widen. He suddenly feels a wave of energy rise in him.

Uncle then smirks, "I may be an Old Man to you, but have you ever heard of the Dragon of the West?"

The Equalists give him a confused and shocked looks, but before they could say or do anything, it's too late. Uncle Iroh opens his mouth wide and releases a large, powerful wave of red, orange, and yellow flames at the Equalists. The fire, which is so powerful and strong, sends them flying backwards and to the ground, almost unconscious.

Uncle smirks and shakes his head, rolling his eyes as he mumbles to himself while helping Katara up, "Old Man . . . huh, they don't know what they're talking about."

**. . .**

Mako and Bolin are fighting the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant is fast on his feet and has powerful weapons with him. The electric glove is on his right hand while two kali sticks are in both of his hands. He has electric whips and ropes in his back pockets, ready to be used at any time.

Mako and Bolin are easily dodging the attacks. They pretend they're Probending in a way. The two Brothers are throwing attacks from all sides at the Lieutenant, but the Lieutenant stays strong. He doesn't fall to the ground once and doesn't give up.

Mako kicks fire after fire at him; he punches flames and kicks whips of fire, but the Lieutenant dodges most of them, but not all.

Bolin bends the ground beneath the Lieutenant to try to make him lose his balance and to try to trap his feet so he stays in one spot and can't move.

So far, the Lieutenant hasn't been able to chi-block either brother. Both Brothers' are being cautious and careful of their movements and attacks. They watch their steps and watch the Lieutenant's every move.

Mako is slightly distracted because Korra is still inside the arena with the masked man, but he tries to focus. Bolin watches his brother's back since he knows Mako is probably worrying about Korra.

"Just give up you pathetic Benders!" The Lieutenant yells, but Mako and Bolin refuse to listen.

"You're making a big mistake." Mako growls as he sends a launch of fire at the Lieutenant, which hits him and sends him stumbling back a bit. "Amon is going to betray you."

"You think I'm going to fall for that?" The Lieutenant snaps, his eyes colder than ice.

"We're not trying to trick you." Bolin tries saying as he bends an earth shield quickly around him before the kali stick could hit him.

"Amon is a waterbender and bloodbender. The Spirits didn't grant him the power to take away one's bending. He's lying." Mako says as he kicks a wave of fire and sends it towards the Lieutenant, but he ducks.

"I saw and you even saw his scar! Explain that, Benders!" The Lieutenant yells.

"We . . . we don't know, but his family isn't who Amon says they are. Yakone is his father and Tarrlok is his brother!" Mako yells.

Bolin kicks two pointy, large earth blocks towards the Lieutenant and one misses, but the other slams against his left arm.

"Ah!" The Lieutenant yells in pain, but clenches his teeth together and continues to fight. "You k-know no-nothing." Bolin then bends another piece at rock, which, again, hits the Lieutenant's left arm, "Ah! Ugh, you're g-g0ing to pay f-for that."

"Why are you so loyal to him? He's lying to you and he'll betray you!" Mako yells as he shoots two fireballs at the Lieutenant, but he dodges them.

"Because he has always been there for me and he has never, _ever_ lied to me! Unlike you worthless Benders!" The Lieutenant cries, "Amon is my leader and friend and I will stick by his side and help him win!"

Then with that, the Lieutenant ducks under Mako's fire and dodges Bolin's rocks. He then tightly grips the kali sticks in his hands and charges towards Bolin. He slams one of the kali sticks into the Earthbender's side.

"Ahhh! Ow!" Bolin cries as he weakly falls to his knees. He holds his side in pain as he tries to catch his breath.

Mako sees nothing, but revenge and hate in his eyes. Mako hates it when his brother is hurt and he refuses to let this Equalist hurt his brother like that.

The Firebender runs towards the Lieutenant, but so blindsided by the hatred of the Lieutenant hurting his younger brother, he doesn't see the Lieutenant's next quick attack.

The Lieutenant takes out his electric wire and throws it towards Mako. It wraps around him tightly and Mako lets out a loud, piercing scream. The Firebender falls to his knees, but tries to hold in the pain and focus on his next move.

The Lieutenant laughs at Mako's pain, but he doesn't see the Firebender's plan coming. Not at all. The Firebender slowly stands to his feet, slowly and carefully pulls the wire off him and then suddenly, he redirects the lightening. He sends the lightening straight at the Lieutenant, which hits him and shocks him.

Finally, the Lieutenant falls to his knees, but Mako knows the Lieutenant isn't done . . . not yet.

**. . .**

Zuko and Azula stare at each other as they circle one another. Both Firebenders are staring at each other, making sure they watch each other's every move.

Azula smirks at her older brother. She lets out a mocking sigh, "What's the matter, Zu-Zu? Scared to make the first move?"

"Why are you doing this?" Zuko suddenly asks, "You're my sister. Why are you going against all of us?"

Azula chuckles, "Oh don't try playing that card now. You know we were never close."

"Azula," Zuko says firmly, "Amon is lying to you. He's a Bender himself and he is going to take away your bending . . . just like everyone else."

"You think I don't know that?" Azula asks with a raised eyebrow, "I know he's a bender and I also know Tarrlok is his younger brother. Both, the sons of Yakone."

"So you know," Zuko begins, confusion on his face, "but you're still on his side? Why?"

"I have my reasons, Zu-Zu." Azula says with a shrug. "I just don't understand you. You use to be on my side once. What changed?"

"Your side was wrong and evil. I didn't want to be that anymore." Zuko says with a shake to the head, "I don't want to be on the bad side anymore. I want to have peace and harmony. Not violence and war."

Azula rolls her golden eyes, "Oh, give me a break. It all changed when you and Mai broke up and then you moved on to your little stupid crush on Katara, but when she was with Aang, you moved on to that bounty hunter. What was her name again? April?"

"It's June and that's not true. I didn't want any more fighting and war. That Hundred Year War was bad enough; we don't need any more fighting. You're a Bender though, so why are you helping Amon take away people's bending?" Zuko suddenly asks.

Azula sighs, "I've actually asked myself that before. When I was sitting in that jail, all alone and going crazy, I had no one. You left, Mom was never found, Dad was jail, and everyone else was no around. Mai and Ty-Lee betrayed me. I had no one. I went from having power to having nothing. And I wanted that back."

Pause.

Azula then continues, "I wanted the feeling of having power and control again. Therefore, one day a masked man came to my cell asking me if I wanted powerful and it was like the Spirits answered my prayers. I wanted more details, but he wouldn't give me any . . . not yet at least. I demanded answers, but when he offered me to break me out, I couldn't refuse. I was already rotting away for too long, I would do almost anything to get out. Amon helped me, but I knew he needed me so I used that to my advantage."

"And now?" Zuko asks, narrowing his eyes at his younger sister.

Azula sighs and shrugs her shoulders, "And now? I'm going to beat you and pretty much make you cry for mercy, Zu-Zu."

Then, without any warning, Azula starts blasting powerful, blue flames at Zuko.

**. . .**

Lin and Toph are fighting and they are doing an amazing job at it. Any Equalist that came towards them, they both used teamwork and easily beat them.

The two Earthbenders are fighting by the docks near the ocean (water), side by side. Toph smiles up at Lin, "Awesome job. Who knew kicking some Equalists' butts could be so much fun?"

Lin chuckles, "True. However, I do find it interesting how we're two Earthbenders and we're fighting by the water on the docks."

"Because they pretty much corned us here and more Equalists were over here trying to blow up the dock." Toph answers with a smirk, "Too bad we kicked their butts before they could."

"Well it's not over yet." Lin says then looks across the ocean to see the Island that is being attacked by blimps and aircrafts. "I hope Tenzin and the kids are okay."

"And Pema?" Toph teases.

Lin rolls her grey eyes, "And Pema; of course, Pema. Why would you think otherwise?"

"'Cause you didn't say her name. You just said Tenzin and the kids." Toph says with a wide smirk.

"You know what I meant." Lin says then kicks one of the Equalists into the ocean.

"You're lying." Toph chuckles. Lin rolls her eyes, "This isn't the time, okay? Now, start focusing on fighting, Mother- . . . I mean, um, Toph."

Before Toph could respond and actually tell her, well, it's okay for Lin to call her mother, a twist of events happens so quickly.

A sudden twist of faith occurs for Toph and it all happens to quickly for anyone to stop it.

The Lieutenant, while fighting the Famous Bending Brothers', then shouts out to two of his Equalists who have been hiding near the docks, to take action.

Everyone is confused at first, but once it happens, it is too late to react to try to prevent it.

An Equalist jumps out at Lin and quickly wraps a wire around her body, which shocks her and sends her to her knees, in great amount of pain. Before Toph could react, the other Equalist comes out of nowhere and shocks Toph.

Both Earthbenders shout out in pain, clenching their sides, but then the Lieutenant asks with a laugh, "Last time I checked, earthbenders, especially young, blind earthbenders who can't swim, don't like the water. Correct?"

The Equalists then grabs Toph, shocks her once before while she continues to struggle free and he flings her into the ocean.

Lin's eyes widen, but before she could say or do anything, an Equalist slams one of their weapons on Lin's head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duhhh, haha. Well, that is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it and enjoyed it! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading! I really appreciate it, thank you!**

_**Please do comment/review and let me know what you thought of it. I would really appreciate it; all reviews and opinions, of course, are welcomed! Thanks again! :)**_

****Hey, also I would really love and appreciate it if you could check out my newest story: "Running From The Devil" If you do, please let me know what you think of it and if you do decide to check it out, I hope you like it! :) Thanks!****

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	63. Chapter 63

**Heey there, so this is chapter 63 of my Avatar story; I hope you like it!**

**So, I really want to thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and mainly, reading. I really appreciate it and it means so much to me; I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story, thanks! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it. It would mean a lot and all reviews are welcomed. I would really appreciate it too; thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 63-

***With Avatar Aang.***

Aang is on his air glider, quickly flying over to Air Temple Island. Silently the Avatar prays to the Spirits that the Airbending family is alright. Ikki already lost her bending . . . if someone else lost their bending or ended up dead, he wouldn't know what to do.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Aang finally reaches the island. He starts running towards the Airbending house as quickly as he can. He holds his breath, scared to see what he will be greeted with.

However, once he reaches the house, everything is quiet. Too quiet. Aang looks around, but sees nothing. He saw the blimps so he knows Equalists are here. However, he doesn't see one sign of Tenzin, Pema, or the kids.

Aang looks at the house and sees the door wide open. Slowly the Avatar walks inside the house and gasps. The entire house is destroyed. The furniture is flipped over, broken; damaged. The pictures that once hung on the walls and on top of the tables are now on the floor: smashed and broken. The doors to all of the rooms are broken and everything is out of place.

Aang checks the entire house, but he doesn't find anyone. The house is completely emptied. Not one guard or White Lotus.

Aang scratches the top of his head and lets out a frustrated huff. "Ugh, where could they be?!"

Suddenly, Aang hears a loud noise coming from outside.

The Avatar quickly rushes outside and freezes. He gasps when he sees Tenzin, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo all tied up and kneeling. They are all on their knees on the ground with their hands and feet tied up and a rag in all of their mouths.

Tenzin quickly shakes his head to Aang, but Aang not understanding what he is trying to say, takes a step forward . . .

However, it was a trap.

Once Aang took a step forward towards the Airbenders, seven Equalists appear out of nowhere with kali sticks in each of their hands.

Aang narrows his eyes at them and goes to attack, but a girl stops him. She looks around to be either 16 or 17 years old. She steps in front of the Airbenders that are tied up and smirks at Aang.

She has long jet-black hair that goes down to the middle of her back, light hazel eye color, tan skin, and she is wearing an Equalist outfit only without the mask. She has a kali stick in one hand and the other hand has an electric glove.

"Well if it isn't Avatar Aang." The girl says with a small chuckle, "Amon said that you would be coming."

"Who are you?" Aang instantly asks while narrowing his eyes at the girl.

The girl rolls her eyes, "Right, I should introduce myself first, huh? I'm Aya. I work for Amon, I'm -I guess you could say- one of his other Lieutenants."

"Listen, Aya," Aang begins, "let them go. We don't need a war. Amon is lying to all of you. He's a Bender. He is a waterbender and bloodbender!"

Aya now narrows her eyes at the Avatar, "Oh really? And you expect me to believe you over my leader? Uh-huh . . . keep dreaming."

"You're making a mistake." Aang tries to plea with her. "Just let them go."

"Why don't you make me, _Avatar_?" She hisses and says the word 'Avatar' with venom in her voice.

Aang shakes his head, "I don't want to hurt you. Just let my family go!"

"You know," Aya says with a shake to the head, "Amon said you were the easy one and the other Avatar was the stubborn one. I think he has it backwards."

"It's either you let them go or I stop you." Aang says, losing his patience now. He wants his family safe and unharmed.

"I guess then you'll just have to try and stop me." Aya says coldly and then adds, "Sorry, but I have a mission. Amon told me to bring the Airbenders to him and I don't plan on failing or disappointing him."

Aang slightly shrugs his shoulders, "Well then sorry, but looks like you'll have to disappoint him because you aren't taking any of them to Amon. I won't let you."

Then with that, Aang sends a large, powerful air blow towards the girl. She stumbles backwards, but balances herself so she doesn't fall. She clenches her jaw and then starts running towards Aang.

Aang, however, airbends himself in the air so he misses Aya's attack and then he ends up behind her. She quickly turns around, but before she could attack, Aang earthbends her feet together so she can't move, and then he takes her weapons from her and throws them to the side.

Aya lets out a frustrated huff and then she glares at the seven Equalists who are just standing there next to the tied up Airbenders.

"Well?" Aya coldly asks with a raised eyebrow, "Are you going to help me or what? One of you do something!"

Out of the seven, three Equalists start running towards Aang with their kali sticks and electric gloves.

Aang's eyes widen for a split second and then he starts dancing around them like an Airbender.

The Equalists try landing attacks and punches at Aang, but the Avatar dodges them. When the Equalists try surrounding Aang, Aang closes his eyes and then releases a powerful air blow, sending them all flying and to the ground.

Quickly, Aang open his eyes and rushes over to the tied up Airbenders. He begins untying Tenzin's ropes first.

"I'm going to get you guys out of here, okay?" Aang quickly says. He finishes untying Tenzin's hands and he goes to untie his feet now. However, since Aang forgot to take out the rag out of Tenzin's mouth first, Tenzin can't warn him for what is about to happen.

As Aang begins untying Tenzin's feet, he doesn't see Aya, who somehow freed herself, walking over to him with a kali stick in her hand.

She smirks and shakes her head, "Foolish child."

Then with that, before Aang could react, she slams the kali stick into Aang's side. The electric runs through the Avatar's body and it's all too much.

Aang screams out in pain, "Ahhh!"

The Avatar falls to his knees and holding his side tightly. He clenches his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. He is gasping for air when Aya, again, slams the kali stick only to his other side.

Tenzin is trying to finish untying himself, but Aya takes her kali stick and just slams it into the Airbending Master's side a well.

He tries to scream out in pain, but the rag stops him. He squeezes his eyes shut and he tries to bite down hard on the rag, hoping the pain will decrease . . . which it doesn't.

Aang tries to stand, but Aya shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but where do you think you're going?"

Part of Aang wishes that he would just enter the Avatar State, but the other part of him is glad because he knows he won't have any control over it and he may hurt Tenzin or the kids if he does.

However, right as Aya was about to end Aang off by slamming the kali stick again into his sides, the tables turn when a large sky bison appears next to Aang.

The large sky bison growls at Aya, making her take a few steps back.

Katara smirks as she hops off the large sky bison, "Need a hand, Aang?"

Aang smiles up at her, "I thought I told you not to come."

"I figured you could use the extra help and by the looks of it, I'm glad I came." Katara says as he helps her boyfriend up and smiles at him.

Aang smiles back and nods his head, "Thanks, Katara."

"Appa was helping everyone fight so I decided to take Oogie with me. So, let's kick some Equalists' butts, shall we?" Katara says with a raised eyebrow and a grin on her lips.

"Let's do this." Aang answers with a grin on his lips as well.

Aya takes another step back as she shakes her head, "There are eight of us in total and only two of you. You don't stand a chance."

"I highly doubt that." Katara says with a shake to the head. "We have a huge sky bison, two of us –one including the Avatar- and once he free them, they'll be helping us. You're so outnumbered."

"Well then, bring it on." Aya hisses through her teeth.

Then with that, Aang begins fighting the seven Equalists and Aya while Katara quickly finishes untying Tenzin.

***With Korra: Inside the Probending Arena.***

Korra, who is still being bloodbended by Amon, manages out a gasp.

Right in front of her, Amon just took away his own brother's bending.

Once Amon finishes with his brother, he pushes him to the side, and then turns his attention back to Korra.

"So, young Avatar. As you could see, whether you are family or not, if you're an enemy, you're an enemy." Amon simply says.

Korra starts gasping for air. Her insides are being twisted and turned; she can barely breathe. She is trying her hardest to break free of the masked man's grip on her, but she can't.

Amon shakes his head, "Are you still trying to get out of my bloodbending grip? Give it up, Avatar, you can't. I could do whatever I want to do to you and there is not a thing you could do about it."

Amon then starts throwing Korra around like a rag doll. He slams her to the ground, face first, and repeatedly does so.

Korra moans once he releases her and leaves her lying on the ground. Blood is dripping down her forehead and blood is dripping out of her mouth.

The masked man watches Korra as she lies on the floor, slowly trying to lift herself up to at least her knees, but she is having a hard time in doing so.

"So . . . y-y-your n-n-name is r-really Noatak?" Korra manages to spit out. She slowly looks over to see Tarrlok lying there, unconscious.

Amon chuckles and raises an eyebrow under his mask, "Ah, so you heard that." Pause. "Yes. My real name is Noatak, the son of Yakone and older brother of Tarrlok by three years. I was born in the Northern Water Tribe and when I was growing up, I use to be loving, caring, protective over my little brother, and I wanted everyone to be treated fairly."

Korra coughs for a few moments and then she looks up at Amon. She blinks a few times and continues to listen to Amon's story.

"You see," The masked man continues, "once my brother and I found out we were waterbenders, our father trained us ruthlessly. He wanted us to be strong and our bending perfect. When I was ten, our father took told everyone, including us, we were going on some hunting trip that was far from our home and village. There, he told us about him being a true criminal. He told us about the power and ability to bloodbend. He told us how our family had the strongest line of bloodbending in history."

Korra continues to listen, her eyes widen a few times. She wipes the blood off her forehead. She stays kneeling as she tries to catch her breath and regain her strength while he tells his story.

"He wanted us to be bloodbenders. He would train us every full moon and we would practice our bloodbending on animals. You see, by the time I was fourteen, I finally mastered the same ability as my father. I mastered the unique psychic

Bloodbending technique. When my father found that out, he pressured me the most. He started to train me the hardest and he was rough with me. I had to carry all of his expectations and because of that, over the years, I guess you could say I became cold. I was detaching from everything and everyone. I wasn't myself anymore."

In a way, Korra did feel bad for him. The story he was telling her was sad . . . but she can't feel sympathy for him. She can't be weak. She has to stop him . . . whether she fully wants to or not.

At this next part of the story, Amon could feel his eyes get watery, but he refuses to let one tear fall down his cheek. He took a deep breath and continued with the same monotone, empty, hurt voice.

"Eventually, after time as passed, our father ordered Tarrlok and me to bloodbend one another. I did so and it was fairly simple. I had no problems with it and I did it perfectly. I ignored my brother's screams of pain and I made my father proud of my ability. However, when it was my brother's turn, he refused to do it. He wouldn't bloodbend me no matter what I or our father said. Our father became angry at that so he started to lose it. He began calling him weak and that is when he started to lose all self-control. He was preparing to attack him for punishment, but that's when I snapped. I decided to protect my brother and make sure our father couldn't hurt or touch him. I yelled at him. I snapped. I defended Tarrlok by bloodbending our own father and then I started yelling at him."

"Since his bending was stripped from the Avatar, I started calling him weak. After I saw and realized who our father truly was and how he only wanted revenge, I knew what I had to do. I wanted to get out of there and start a new life. I asked my younger brother if he would come run away with me to start a new life, but to my surprise, he refused and declined my offer. I got angry with him. He told me he was worried about our mother and he didn't want to leave her. I then started to agree with my father's words and I called him weak. I then ran off into the blizzard and disappeared. Over the years and later on, I realized I could take away one's bending with my bloodbending. I then later on became Amon."

Korra narrows her eyes at him. Her eyebrows are knit together. She's confused. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"To show you not all evil is bad. I wasn't always cold and hateful. Benders ruin everything. They cause destruction and pain. I also want you to understand your enemy a bit better." Amon says, but then sees Korra starting to fully gain her energy back.

"You'll never be strong enough to beat me, Avatar. You see, right now, I could strip your bending away." Amon sees the fear in her eyes.

He chuckles, "Don't worry, Avatar. I won't. Not yet anyways. I have more important things to do and finish off before doing so. Why don't you join me outside the arena when you have the strength? I have a few surprises for you."

Before Korra could do or say anything else, Amon then bloodbends her once again. He lifts her high in the air first and then slams her as hard as he could to the floor. She moans. He does it again. She coughs and moans again at the pain. Finally, the masked man throws her to the ground and releases his hold on her. He could see she is in no position to move.

He smiles under his mask, "You better hurry outside, Avatar. You don't want to miss anything and I'm certain you don't want to miss seeing your friends' bending being taken away."

Korra slowly tilts her head up so she could watch Amon run away. Once he is out of her sight and out of the arena, Korra rolls over so she is lying on her back instead of her stomach. She moans at the pain, but then slowly she begins to lose consciousness.

The young Avatar mutters something under her breath, but then the next thing she knows, she slips into darkness and emptiness.

Korra then blacks out.

* * *

**Okaay then, well that's it for this chapter. Sooo, what did you think of it? I hope you liked it, I liked it, but I didn't, but yet I did, so I don't know, haha x] But I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading! I really appreciate it so much, thanks!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

****Please do check out my other one-shot story on Avatar: The Last Airbender called: "Running From The Devil". If you do check it out and read it, I hope you like it! Thanks!****

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	64. Chapter 64

**Heey there everyone, so this is chapter 63 of my Avatar story. Hope you like it, enjoy! :D**

**Thank you everyone so much for all the wonderful comments/reviews, following, favoriting, and reading! I really appreciate it, thanks!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 64-

***With Asami.***

Asami is running through the alleys, chasing the figure who is running in the shadows. Asami narrows her eyes at the figure and shakes her head.

The Nonbender thinks to herself, '_You're not getting away from me. We're going to settle this, one way or another_.'

Asami continues to chase after her Father and they finally come to a stop when her Father reaches a dead end.

He faces the wall, staring at it with wide eyes. He takes a deep breath; he knows Asami is standing behind him at this point, waiting for him to turn around.

Asami shakes her head, staring at her Father's back. "Hey, _Dad_."

Hiroshi takes a deep breath before turning around and finally facing his daughter. "Asami."

"Is that all you could say?" Asami says through her teeth.

"What do you want me to say, 'Sami?" Hiroshi asks with a shake to the head.

Asami gives him a disgusted look; she snaps, "Don't call me that."

Hiroshi notices the electrified glove on Asami's hand. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Asami says, holding back the tears. "You're a monster who needs to be stopped."

"_I'm_ a monster? How am _I_ the monster?!" Hiroshi yells. "I'm just trying to do what's right and best for my daughter; for my family!"

"I am NOT your daughter!" Asami yells coldly, "You're not my father anymore. You lost that right. How are you doing what's best for me? You're hurting innocent people!"

"Those 'innocent people' are Benders! Benders that killed your mother; Benders that killed my wife and destroyed our family!" Hiroshi yells, his eyes cold.

"You're the one destroying our family! You're destroying it now. You can't blame every Bender alive just because one Bender killed Mom. Do you even see what you have become?" Asami shakes her head, "You're not yourself anymore. You're not my Father anymore! You're this monster who's just helping another monster."

"Asami, I am asking you to come join me. Come be on my side and we could fight together for what is right. We shouldn't be fighting against one another; we're related. You're my own daughter. What do you say?" Hiroshi puts out his hand, a small forced smile on his lips.

"Will you come on our side? Go against Amon and fight for what's really right? Or are you just going to backstab me and help this sick monster help take away people's bending and kill innocent people?" Asami says, staring down at her Father's hand.

"Asami, you do not even know what you're saying. These Benders have brainwashed your mind!" Hiroshi yells, throwing his hands in the air.

Asami narrows her lime color eyes at Hiroshi Sato. Anger boils inside her. "Brainwashed? Benders brainwashed me? You're crazy!"

"I'm your Father and you'll either show me respect or-" Before Hiroshi could continue, Asami cuts him off with a harsh snap, "Or what? I'll do this?"

The next thing Hiroshi sees coming is her electrified glove coming towards him. His eyes widen, but before he could do anything to stop her, she hits him, shocking his sides. He screams in pain, falling to his knees.

Asami hates doing this. Never in her life as she imagined her doing this to her Father. He's taken care of her for her entire life and now here she is, going against him. He took care of her and loved her when her Mother died and now here she is, fighting against him.

Asami takes a step back, watching her Father stay on his knees, clenching his sides. He stares at the ground, but then slowly he lifts his head to glare at the Nonbender.

"You're . . . you're going to pay . . . for that . . . Asami." Hiroshi chokes out as he shakes his head. Slowly the man stands up and clenches his jaw, pure hatred in his eyes. "You're dead to me and soon you will be dead completely."

Asami's eyes widen. He wouldn't actually hurt his own daughter . . . would he?

Hiroshi then takes out his electrified glove and starts charging after Asami with it. Asami dodges his swings and blocks his attacks. Asami watches her Father's movements carefully, making sure to dodge each attack he tries making on her. He goes to shock her left side so she blocks that, but doesn't see him take out a kali stick and shock her right side.

"Ahhh!" Asami yelps in pain, trying her hardest not to fall on her knees. She bites her lip, trying to hold in the pain.

She could hear her Father darkly chuckle. She narrows her eyes at him when she lifts her head up to stare him directly in the eyes. The Nonbender shakes her head slowly at her Father. "Mom would have hated you! I hate you! You're a monster! You're no better than Amon and Mom would have been so disappointed in you!"

Hiroshi gives her a disgusted and hated look. He's fuming.

Asami just glares at her Father, tears are in her eyes and she is staring at her Father with a disgusted look, "Mom would have hated you! Hated you!"

Next thing Asami knows, Hiroshi slaps her across the face. "Don't you _dare_ say that! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Asami wipes her tears away and she shakes her head. "It's time I finish this . . . it's time for me to put an end to you and stop you . . . for myself, and for Mom."

Then with that, the two go at it once again, this time, a bit harsher and no mercy at all.

***On Air Temple Island: With Aang and Katara.***

While Katara is trying to untie Tenzin and his family, Aang is taking care of Aya, the Equalist, and the other seven Equalists.

Aang uses his glider to airbend the Equalists away from him, making sure they don't get too close so they can't chi-block him.

Occasionally an Equalists would try to stop Katara, but Katara would either use the water from the ocean below or Aang would airbend them away or use his earthbending.

The ropes and chains on Tenzin and the airbending family were tight; Katara was having a hard time releasing them. She lets out a frustrated sigh and continues working on them. She hears Tenzin mutter something, which instantly reminds Katara she has to take out the mouth cloth that's in the Airbending Master's mouth.

She stands up from kneeling and takes the dirty cloth out of Tenzin's mouth, "Sorry, I forgot about that!" Katara then rushes to Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo and takes the clothes out of their mouths as well.

"Can you free us?" Tenzin asks with concern and worry in his voice.

Katara bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders slightly, "I think so, just give me a few more minutes."

"I don't think Aang can hold on that long." Jinora comments as she watches the fight between Aang and the group of Equalists.

Katara looks up quickly to see Aang fighting the Equalists, but he's starting to get tired. He's using all four elements and he is getting greatly worn out.

Katara takes a deep breath and then tries changing the subject while she continues to work on the chains. "Where's Pema and her baby?"

Tenzin looks down and sighs, "They took her and the baby where we keep Oogie and Naga. Where the animals usually stay in that big shed."

"The baby was a boy." Ikki says with a small smile.

"His name is Rohan." Jinora adds with a smile. "He's so cute."

"I'm an older brother!" Meelo cheers.

Katara smiles and then looks up at Tenzin, whispering to him, "Don't worry, we'll get you, your wife, and your kids to safety. I promise."

Tenzin stares at Katara in the eyes for a second before finally nodding.

As Katara is almost finished with Tenzin's chains and untying him, they all hear a loud, piercing scream.

Katara's head snaps up, recognizing the owner to the scream. Her eyes wide and her blue eyes filled with worry. She looks at Aang and gasps when she sees the Avatar lying on the ground, holding his stomach and his sides.

The Waterbender could see that the Avatar as blood slipping down his forehead and bruises on his arms. He is panting and he's fully out of energy. Katara sees Aya standing over Aang with a smirk on her lips and two kali sticks, each in one of her hands.

Katara narrows her eyes at Aya. Now she doesn't know what to do. Does she go help Aang or does she continue to untie Tenzin and his family?

There is another idea . . . she does have the ability to do- no . . . no she couldn't. But is she left with any choice? She may have promised herself she would never use the ability, but the full moon is out and high in the sky. Does she use her forbidden ability to save her boyfriend and her family?

Does she use her bloodbending?

Katara takes a deep breath, lifting her hands very slowly, facing the group of Equalists who are surrounding Aang. She keeps her breathing and hands steady, but she's nervous. She hates this ability with all her heart.

Right as she is about to bloodbend Aya and the other seven Equalists, suddenly everything changes. A shocking sound is heard.

A loud sound coming from a ship is heard. Then, a loud yell comes to hearing, "Yaaaaahooooooo!"

Tenzin's eyes widen, knowing exactly whose voice that belongs to. He then lets out a sigh and shakes his head, mumbling to himself, "This should definitely be interesting with him here . . ."

Katara turns around and her ocean blue eyes widen at the sight of the large United Forces ship. The ship docks and a man jumps down, rushing over to them in a red General's jacket and white pants with boots. His brown hair long flowing in the wind and his beard getting messy and going out of place from the wind that goes against his skin and face.

"Who's that?" Aya asks, getting into her fighting stance.

"I suggest you step away from my _Father_, whatcha say? Agree?" The man says when he's only a few feet away from Aya and her Equalists.

"Father?" Katara breaths out, completely shocked.

Tenzin nods his head and slowly smiles, "Yes, Mom- I mean, Katara. Um, that is my brother and your son, Bumi. He's Commander Bumi."

"Hey, don't forget me." Another voice says; another figure jumping off the ship and rushing over to where Tenzin and his family are tied up.

Tenzin's eyes widen. "Kya . . . you're actually here. I haven't seen you in so long."

"Aunt Kya!" Jinora and Ikki both shout, wide smiles spreading across their faces.

"Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi! They're here! Awesomeeeeee!" Meelo says, grinning and laughing.

"You must be my daughter then . . ." Katara says, staring at Kya with wide eyes. She's speechless right now.

"Aw, and isn't this nice? A family reunion? Too bad it's going to have to be cut short. I have places to go and people to see and Benders to get rid of. So, let's get this over with and let me and my Equalists end you, shall we?" Aya says with a smirk.

Aang slowly begins to get to his feet; panting a bit from the huge amount of pain he's feeling right now.

Katara cocks her head slightly to the side, confused, "Wait, Amon said he destroyed your ship. How are you both here?!"

"I'm a waterbender, Mom, or should I call you Katara since at the moment . . . you're kinda younger than me." Kya says with a smile. "One of our other ships came just in time and saved us."

"And now we're here to help kick some Equalists' butts." Bumi says with a smirk then adds, "Ain't that right?"

Kya turns to Katara, "I'll help you untie them while Aang and Bumi take care of this girl and these Equalists, okay?"

Katara grins and nods, "Got it."

Aang and Bumi share a smile and Bumi nods, "You ready for this?"

Aang takes a deep breath and nods, "Let's do this."

Aya cracks her knuckles and smirks, "Let's get this over with then."

Then with that, the fight begins . . .

* * *

**Well, that's it everyone! I really hope you all liked it! :)**

**I don't really know Kya's and Bumi's personalities so if I didn't get them right, please don't be mad and if you want you could give me some advice on how to do it. I know Bumi's the wild one, but there isn't much information on Kya, so please bare with me, okay? Thank you! :D**

**But yes! Kya and Bumi are alive! Haha xD**

**So, anywayss, thank you everyone so, so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading! I really do appreciate it so, so much!**

******I also really want to thank "ikeea" for helping me come up with the idea with Commander Bumi and Kya returning and helping Katara and Aang on the Island. Thank you so much for your help and it does help when I have that evil writer's block, haha, thanks again! :)******

_**Please leave a comment/review and let know what you thought of it, I would really appreciate it, thank you!**_

****Sorry for all the late updates, but after next week, then it's summer! Haha, can't wait, but updates will definitely be coming quicker, thank you for all being so understanding and amazing!****

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hi there! So, this is the next chapter, chapter 65! I hope you like it; enjoy! :)**

**I want to thank you all so, so much. You guys have been amazing and really supportive, really appreciate that. Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, mainly, reading! I really appreciate it, love you guys, haha! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 65-

***With Zuko and Azula.***

Azula is sending huge, harsh blue flames towards her brother. Zuko dodges them, but is having a bit of trouble.

Azula's quick, fast, smart, and crazy. She knows how to handle her opponents. Azula ducks under Zuko's flame and she shakes her head, "You're losing your touch, Zu-Zu. You used to be so much better with your firebender . . . well . . . actually you weren't."

She laughs and Zuko eyes her. "Be quiet, Azula!"

"Why don't you make it?" Azula asks with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "Oh, that's right. Because you can't!"

"Argh!" Zuko yells, sending a large flame Azula's way. The fire, this time, hits Azula and sends her flying to the ground.

She frowns and growls while now Zuko smirks. "You're losing your touch, Azula." Zuko mocks the same words she has said to him.

Azula clenches her jaw, sprints to her feet, and kicks a wave of blue flames Zuko's way.

Zuko jumps to the right, dodging the fire and he shakes his head, "You don't have to be all evil, Azula! Mom wouldn't have wanted you to turn out this way!"

"How would you know?" Azula snaps, fire in her eyes. "She always loved you more! She never cared about me. She thought I was a monster!"

"Well, look at you now!" Zuko yells, glaring at the Firebender. Azula narrows her eyes at him and shakes her head, "You know nothing about me."

"I'm your brother. I know more about you than you know of yourself." Zuko says as he watches her carefully, making sure she doesn't send another wave of fire at him.

"You think you know me?" Azula asks with a dark chuckle. "Please. You know, Zu-Zu, I thought you would be smart and join our side. You could be on the right side for once and be a winner."

"I will _never_ join sides with you. You are a monster!" Zuko yells, sending flame after flame towards his sister.

Azula ducks and dodges each flame and shakes her head at him, "I never wanted to be like this!"

Looks like she finally admitted it.

Zuko eyes her, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"I never wanted to be a cruel monster, but I always wanted power. I always wanted control and freedom. I wanted to feel like I was not worthless and I wanted the feeling of power. I became this way. Besides, why shouldn't I of? You thought I was crazy, Mom thought I was a monster, Ty-Lee and Mai were scared of me . . . everyone was scared of me. Only Father saw the gift I had. I had strength. I had flames bursting inside of me. I was brave and confident. I loved challenged. I was practically unstoppable. I was already hated by most people, so why not give them something to be truly scared of?" Azula says.

Zuko stares at her and finally says, "I never hated you."

Azula watches him and shakes her head, "You never hated me? Please. I was cruel to you all the time. You wanted me out of your life. You regretted every day that we were related."

"When we were really young, we were close. I remember that. Mom even showed me pictures of that every time I got upset after we got into a fight. You just started to grow colder each day and that . . . that I hated. You became crazy and obsessed with power. Look at you! You're now even on the side of a man who is taking away people's bending while _you're_ a Bender yourself!" Zuko then sends a massive set of fire waves towards Azula, who gets hit by some, but others she dodges.

Azula clenches her teeth together and then shakes her head, "Looks like life isn't fair, Zu-Zu. I don't regret anything I have done. I never have and never will." Azula then creates lightning on her fingertips. She gives an evil, crazy, dark laugh and the aims it towards Zuko.

Zuko's eyes widen. He quickly gets into his fighting stance as he watches Azula spin around and send the lightning straight towards him.

He sticks out his hand and the lightning goes through his own fingertips; he begins to redirect the lightning. He does the movements in order to redirect the lightning while Azula watches with wide eyes.

Zuko looks straight at Azula, but right as he is about to send the lightning her way, he stops. As he looks at Azula, what is staring back at him is a six-year-old Azula. She is smiling up at him, giggling. Her large, royal-golden eyes staring up at him with a wide smile on her face.

He can't do it.

He sends the lightning instead towards a building and he gasps for air. Redirecting lightning takes up a lot of energy. He holds his sides in pain and slowly looks up at Azula, but this time, sees no longer the young Azula, but now the teenager who has fire dancing in her eyes as she stares him down.

"Big mistake, Zuko. You were always weak." Then with that, Azula creates, once more, lightning on her fingertips and she begins to aim it straight at Zuko. His golden eyes widen and he gasps.

From a distance, Uncle Iroh sees what is happening between Zuko and Azula. His eyes widen and instantly he starts rushing towards where they are.

"Bye, bye, Zu-Zu." Then with that, she sends the lightning straight towards Zuko.

However, the lightning never hits Zuko.

Instead, Zuko feels someone push him to the side and he falls to the ground face first. He looks up and gasps; his eyes wide.

His Uncle pushed him out of the way and the lightning hits him. Uncle Iroh screams in pain and then, he falls to his knees first and then finally, he fully falls to the ground, his eyes closing.

"Uncle!" Zuko cries while Azula just watches with her own eyes wide. Her mouth is hanging slightly open and she shakes her head.

***With Mako and Bolin.***

Mako and Bolin gasp at what they just saw. The Lieutenant was on his knees, in pain, but suddenly he screams out to two of his Equalists. Mako and Bolin watch with wide eyes as they see two Equalists appear out of nowhere, attack Lin and throw Toph into the ocean.

"Toph!" Bolin cries, clearly knowing that since the small Earthbender is blind, she can't swim.

Mako and Bolin go to run after her and help her, but the Lieutenant appears in front of them with two more Equalists behind him. "Going somewhere so soon?"

Mako narrows his eyes at the Lieutenant. "Get out of our way."

"Why don't you try making me?" The Lieutenant darkly chuckles and then goes to punch him, but the Firebender ducks at the last second. Bolin then starts to quickly take care of the two Equalists that were behind the Lieutenant.

Bolin and Mako thinking silently to themselves the same thing: "_I hope someone saves Toph in time . . ._"

**. . .**

Suki and Sokka were rushing over to where June was; she was fighting a group of Equalists with General Iroh by her side.

June looks over at Sokka and Suki and smirks, "Hey, care to help out?"

"We got your back." Suki says with a nod.

However, Sokka gasps when he hears the yell and sees what just happened. Sokka's eyes widen and he screams, "Toph!"

June kicks the Equalist that was coming after her right in the jaw and turns to see what Sokka was screaming about. She gasps when she sees the blind Earthbender get thrown into the ocean and the Chief get knocked out cold.

Suki trips two Equalists and ducks under one of their kali sticks and then jumps high in the air, kicking one in the face, sending them flying. She punches another Equalists out of her way and then takes out her Kyoshi Warrior fan out and starts attacking them with that.

However, she stops when she sees what June and Sokka are staring at. Her eyes widen, shock covering her face. "Oh my Spirits, we have to help them!"

The General ducks under an Equalists' kali stick and he kicks a fire whip towards them, sending the Equalist to the ground, hard. "Sokka, go save Toph; Suki, go knock out those Equalists that are surround Lin!"

Both, Sokka and Suki nod their heads and instantly they run off towards that direction.

But, as Suki continue to rush over towards that direction they both have to go, Sokka turns to another direction. Suki raises an eyebrow and gives her boyfriend a confused look. "Where are you going, Sokka?!"

"I have an idea! Just, go!" Sokka yells behind him as he runs off.

Suki sighs and rushes over to Lin's side. Two Equalists are surrounding her, laughing. Suki narrows her eyes at them and shakes her head, "You messed with the wrong people."

"And what are you supposed to be?" One of the Equalists laughs. "That's such an old, ugly, and stupid outfit you're wearing."

Suki narrows her eyes at them as she stands protectively in front of Lin's unconscious body, "I'm a Kyoshi Warrior of the Earth Kingdom's Kyoshi Island."

"You're a girl; you want me to actually believe you're a warrior?" The other Equalist laughs as he takes out one of his kali sticks and on his other hand his electrified glove.

Suki gets into her fighting stance, her Kyoshi fans tightly in her hands. She then smirks, knowing the next line she says is the same thing she said to Sokka after she kissed him. "I am a warrior, but I'm a girl too."

Then with that, she easily dodges their attacks and hits them from all different angles. She could definitely take them, she thinks with a smile.

**. . .**

Toph was starting to not to be able to hold her breath anymore. She was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, her eyes slowly closing. She can't see. Everything is pitch black. At this moment, she truly feels blind. She can't swim; she can't swim to the top. She is losing oxygen every second that goes by.

Toph knows she is strong and powerful, but she also knows that when it comes to water, it's her greatest weakness. It's more of a weakness than her actually being blind.

Suddenly, however, Toph could feel a pair of teeth –what?- grab part of her outfit and she is suddenly being lifted out of the water. She gasps for air, barely awake. Her eyes slowly open and she looks up to see Naga carrying her out of the water with Sokka riding on Naga, smiling down at her.

"I got you, Toph. I got you." Was all Toph heard from Sokka before slipping into a state of unconsciousness and darkness.

Naga jumps out of the ocean and back to land. Naga softly drops Toph on the ground beside Lin. Sokka then hops off the large, white Polar-Bear-Dog and stands next to Suki.

Suki smiles proudly as she look down at the two knocked out Equalists that she was fighting with before. She then instantly rushes to Toph's side. Kneeling down beside the small Earthbender and making sure that she's alright.

"Toph? Toph, can you hear me? Wake up, c'mon, Toph, you're strong, open your eyes and wake up." Suki says as she shakes Toph slightly. She checks for a pulse and nods to Sokka, "She's breathing, but barely."

Sokka goes to go to Toph's side, but stops at the end of _his_ voice.

Sokka turns around and takes out his boomerang, holding it tightly in his hands as Naga stands tall beside him, growling quietly.

There, standing in front of Sokka is the masked man: Amon.

Amon smirks under his mask, "You managed to save that blind Earthbender. Impressive."

"Leave Toph alone! You went after her, knowing she is blind! You monster." Sokka growls, "Get away from her."

Amon shakes his head, "Acts so tough, but yet, he you don't stand a chance against me. Hand me the girl and her daughter, Lin Beifong, now or you'll be the one drowning in the ocean next."

"Never." Sokka says with a straight and serious face. "You'll have to get through me and Naga if you want to reach Lin and Toph."

"Sokka, be careful!" Suki says from behind.

Amon chuckles darkly, "How precious. Your girlfriend is behind you and is worrying that you'll get hurt. You better listen to her and be careful. Now, I don't have time for this, hand me them."

Sokka stands his grounds, not moving at all. Naga takes a step forward, reading to fight as well. Sokka smirks up at the giant, white beast and nods. He slowly turns back to Amon.

"What do you want with them?"

"What else?" Amon asks, shaking his head slowly. "Their _bending_."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the long update, but here it is and I hope you liked it! :)**

**Thank you everyone for commenting/reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I greatly appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey there everyone, so this is my next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Oh my Spirits, thank you all so, so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! You guys are amazing and I really appreciate it! Thank you! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it; all reviews are welcomed and all suggestions! Thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR/AND AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

* * *

Chapter 66-

"Move out of my way." Amon says coldly, eyeing Sokka.

Sokka shakes his head and lifts his boomerang up, ready to fight, "Not a chance."

Suki tries shaking Toph awake. They definitely need some extra help right now and there is no way Sokka will be able to hold Amon off for long. "Toph? Toph c'mon, wake up!" Suki then crawls over to Lin, "Chief . . . Lin, c'mon, wake up!"

Amon shakes his head, "I am going to take away both Avatars' friends' bending. Each one of you that are benders will lose it . . . tonight."

Sokka narrows his eyes at the masked man, "I'm a nonbender."

Amon nods, chuckling darkly, "Then in that case, since you're a nonbender and you're not with me, you're against me, then I have no reason to keep you alive."

Sokka's eyes widen for a second, but before he could react, Amon launches at him. Sokka ducks under his punch and goes to hit him with his boomerang, but Amon simply grabs it out of his hand and throws it into the water.

"Boomy!" Sokka cries. "You threw Boomy into the water!"

Amon rolls his eyes under his mask, "That's not all that's going into the water." Then with that, Amon lifts up his leg and swings it at Sokka, also sending him into the ocean.

"Sokka!" Suki cries, jumping to her feet and now standing in front on Lin and Toph's unconscious bodies.

"Unless you want the same faith as your boyfriend and his boomerang, I suggest you step aside." Amon coldly says in a low, quiet, but calm, voice.

Suki gets into her fighting stance, glaring at the masked man, "I'm not letting you hurt my friends. You're not taking their bending."

"You think just because you're a Kyoshi Warrior that means you could stop me and try to get in my way? I think not." Amon says, slowly walking up to Suki. He pulls his sleeve up to reveal an electrified glove.

Suki stands her ground and doesn't move. She eyes the glove, but then looks straight back at Amon's face. "You don't scare me."

"No? But I should. Last chance, step aside and I won't have to kill you." Amon says, taking a step closer to Suki.

Suki pulls out her fans; ready to attack. "I'm not stepping aside just so you could take their bending!"

Amon shakes his head, then goes to shock her with the glove, but Suki ducks, and kicks him in the back of the leg. He growls and quickly turns around, going to kick the Nonbender, but she dodges it and slices his arm with one of her fans.

He looks at his arm and sees blood. He slowly looks back at Suki and shakes his head, "You'll be regretting that."

Suki sees Amon go to hit her, but before she could react, Amon glides around her, now behind her. He grabs both of her arms, pulling them behind her, and then he takes his glove and slams it into her side.

"Ahhh!" She cries, squeezing her eyes shut as the electric runs through her body.

Amon holds his hand there for a few moments, watching her scream out in pain. He then removes his hand, watching her pant and gasp for air. He smirks under his mask then simply throws her into the water along with her boyfriend.

Amon then turns to where Toph and Lin are laying. Both are unconscious. He slowly walks up to them, kneeling down beside Lin. He watches her carefully. He looks around and sees everyone else is too busy fighting with one of his Equalists. He smirks. No one can stop him. Not now.

The masked man then stands up and walks over to Toph, kneeling down. "Such a shame I have to take away someone's bending that is so powerful such as your own. Your bending is your sight. Your bending is, practically, your life. Now, you will lose it all. You will lose everything and for you, Benders, that is exactly what you deserve."

Amon sees Toph's eyes twitching open, but he doesn't care. He then places his thumb onto Toph's head, "You are going to be stripped from your bending . . . forever."

Just then, a large piece of rock slams into the masked man's side. He is thrown to the side, growling in pain. He looks up to see Lin standing there, a disgusted look on her face.

"Stay . . . away . . . from my . . . Mother." Lin says, breathing heavily. Her hands are in fists and her jaw is clenched. She is glaring at Amon as she watches Amon stand up slowly.

He shakes his head, "Chief Lin Beifong; daughter of Toph Beifong." He takes a step towards Lin, "Let me know, did you think that was a good idea? Do you actually believe you stand a chance against me? Alone?"

Lin shakes her head, her eyes cold and filled with hatred and flames. "I don't care. I won't let you hurt my Mother."

"Then I hope you realize your life will be paying the price for that." Amon says coldly and then takes a step closer to Lin.

Lin watches his movements carefully. She looks him up and down and gets into her fighting stance.

"I know what you are." Lin says to him, eyeing him carefully and closely.

"Oh? And what would that be, Bender?" Amon asks with a raised eyebrow under his mask.

"You're a bloodbender and a waterbender."Lin says, shaking her head, "That's how you dodge all your opponents' attacks, isn't it?"

"If you assume that, then why would you risk trying to fight me?" Amon asks as he keeps his hands behind his back.

"Because," Lin starts, looking him in the face, shaking her head, "I won't let you hurt my Mother and take away the one key to her sight."

"It's a good thing you're willing to die for your Mother; because I assure you, that will be happening." Amon says coldly and then launches towards Lin.

**. . .**

June and General Iroh are fighting side by side, attacking the Equalists. Both are getting tired, but neither of them is backing down.

"It seems like they're multiplying!" June says to the General, kicking an Equalist in the face, hard.

"I think they are!" General calls back to June, sending a large wave of flames towards two Equalists.

"What are we going to do? There are thousands of them surrounding this City. Aang and Katara are on the Island and Korra is still missing. We don't have enough on our side to fight against all of them." June says with a sigh as he punches another Equalist, sending him flying into the ground.

"I don't know." The General shakes his head, throwing fire after fire at any Equalists that is around. "We just have to pray to the Spirits that Korra gets herself over here and helps and Aang could finish off at the Island and make his way back here."

"We need to stall them for now." June tells the General.

He nods, but then shrugs, "Any ideas?"

June smirks, "I got an idea." She then puts her fingers to her mouth and whistles. The General sends her a confused look, but his eyes widen when he sees why she just whistled.

A large Shirshu comes running towards June, standing next to her, large and tall. June smirks up at her partner and quickly hops onto him. She smirks at the General, "This is Nyla."

The General's eyes are wide as he stares up at Nyla; he is so small compared to the large Shirshu. He then breaks into a smirk, "This should be interesting."

June grins, "You have no idea." She then orders Nyla to attack and the Shirshu happily does so. Licking the Equalists with her large tongue, making them fall to the ground, paralyzed.

General nods, smiling widely, "Nice."

"You haven't even seen the half of it." June says, smirking and then nods to Nyla, "With Nyla, we should be able to stop most of these Equalists roaming around the City for a little bit."

"Well-" Before the General could finish, both hear a scream, Zuko's scream.

"_Uncle!_"

June's eyes widen and she whips her head around, looking to see where Zuko is. She finally spots him in the distance and she gasps, seeing him on his knees and Azula standing in front of him.

"I'll be right back, General." June quickly says as he kicks the side of Nyla, making him run towards where Zuko is.

***With Mako and Bolin.***

Mako was fighting the Lieutenant. Both were going at it with everything they got. The Lieutenant got a few hits on the Firebender, but Mako also got a few hits as well.

Bolin is fighting with two Equalists; lifting pieces of rocks from the ground and throwing it at them. He dodges their attacks, watching their moves carefully, and throwing attacks their way.

Bolin kicks a large piece of rock towards one of the Equalists. The Equalist tries dodging it, but Bolin is fast. He bends the earth under the Equalists and traps him, and then throws a rock at his head, hard, knocking him out.

Bolin smirks and then ducks under the Equalist's kali stick and bends the earth to move around one of the Equalist's ankles and tripping him. Bolin's grin widens and he then kicks two more earth disks, which he formed from the ground, and throws it at the Equalists.

After finishing off with the two Equalists, Bolin rushes to his brother's side and helps him fight the Lieutenant.

"You really think you stand a chance?" Mako asks the Lieutenant, raising an eyebrow.

The Lieutenant darkly chuckles, "You think I'm scared of you two? The Famous Bending Brothers; well sorry, but I'm not scared."

The Lieutenant then jumps in the air, jumping _over_ Bolin and landing directly behind him. He then takes out two kali sticks and slams each of them into Bolin's sides.

Bolin's eyes widen as he cries out, "Ahh!"

Mako's amber eyes widen and he jumps to his brother's defense. He punches a fireball at the Lieutenant and then kicks a fire whip at him.

The Lieutenant gets burnt on the arm, but he ignores it, and continues to fight. He takes out his electrified glove and smirks at Mako.

Mako watches his movements closely. He takes a deep breath, focusing on his enemy. He starts thinking of Probending and how he managed to survive on the streets and protect his brother.

Mako narrows his eyes at the Lieutenant and then shakes his head. He then charges at the Lieutenant, fire burning on his hands.

The Lieutenant goes to dodge it, but Bolin manages to bend the earth under him and traps him; making him not able to move.

Bolin holds his sides in pain and smiles towards his brother. Mako nods to him and smiles, "Thanks, Bo." Then with that, Mako walks up the Lieutenant and punches him square in the face.

The Lieutenant falls to the ground, breathing heavy and panting.

Mako turns to Bolin, "C'mon, let's go find Korra."

Bolin gives him a confused look as he slowly looks over to the Lieutenant, "What about him?"

Mako shakes his head, "He's weak enough; we have to go find and help Korra though. We'll deal with him later."

Bolin looks at the Lieutenant and then nods, "Okay."

Then with that, Mako and Bolin rush into the Probending arena, going to search for Korra.

***With Asami.***

Asami and her Father are roughly going at it. Neither one of them going easily on each other or showing any kind of mercy.

Hiroshi landed a few attacks on his daughter. Bruises were forming on her pale skin, but she stayed strong and she continued to fight.

Asami, however, also landed a few attacks. She knows how to fight very well and she has no problem fighting against him. She, also, has a few Equalists' weapons with her as do Hiroshi.

"Give it up, Asami, you don't stand a chance!" Hiroshi yells, venom in his voice.

Asami shakes her head, narrowing her eyes at him, "I won't let you get away with this and help Amon! It's wrong!" Asami then ducks under her Father's kali stick.

"Wrong? How is it wrong?! We are trying to make everyone equal! We are saving this City! This world!" He yells, going to throw a punch at her, but he misses.

"Look at what you're doing! You're trying to hurt your own daughter! That is what you're doing because of Amon!" Asami yells as she lands a perfect punch right in his face with her metal glove.

He falls to the ground and growls. "You ungrateful, insolent child! I now see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi yells, clenching his jaw.

He jumps back to his feet, screaming, "You did this to yourself! You are a weak, spoiled _brat_! I am going to put an end to you. From where I am standing, you died along with your Mother. You right now you are just another enemy. A _weak_ enemy . . . just like your precious Avatar Korra! Weak and useless! You're beyond saving anymore!"

Asami could feel the tears in her eyes and she slowly shakes her head, "And from where I am standing, you died a long time ago. The Father I knew and loved and cared for is dead . . . he died when Mom died." Asami whips her tear away and then takes out a kali stick she had in her boots. She takes a deep breath and slams it into Hiroshi's side.

He screams in pain, falling to his knees. Asami looks away, letting a tear roll down her cheek. She then faces him, places her electrified glove on Hiroshi's back, and shocks him.

"Ahhh!" He yells loudly. She flinches, but keeps her head held high. She pulls her hand away and watches her Father fall to the ground, wincing.

Asami bites her lip and shakes her head, "You're the weak one. You are also a coward. You are a horrible Father. You really are."

Then with that, Asami kicks him hard in the stomach, making him lie on his back, moaning in pain and wincing.

Asami shakes her head, turns on her heels, and then walks off to help her friends with the rest of the battle.

* * *

**Well, that is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and liked it, and yes, I did use a few quotes from the show, haha. :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
